Real Champions: The Crash
by Norwesterner
Summary: Lightning and Sally face a heartfelt challenge together after the unthinkable happens to one of them. A continuation of their 'Real Champions' saga. A story of love, dedication, and discovery. Complete — with a few improvements added as of 06-29-11.
1. Another Win and Then

_In life, tests of love and chances to grow it don't end with 'I do's' at a wedding. As folks who are, or have been, married can attest . . . that's really just the beginning. The outward dramas may not be as exciting or intense going onward in life from that festive day. But the meaning certainly deepens as challenges, both little and big, are faced and dealt with, hopefully together._

_Sometimes though, something serious strikes — and love is both tested and redefined, affirmed and even discovered anew, like never before. It is such a continuation of Lightning and Sally's 'Real Champions' story that will be experienced here._

_My thanks once again to Disney's Pixar Animation Studios for creating and owning the movie CARS and its characters. Some other characters are making a repeat appearance from 'Real Champions' and are my own creation, so far as I know._

_There are of course spoilers here, both from the original CARS movie and from the previous 'Real Champions' story. Fair warning._

_And Mater's globe-trotting, big screen adventure is just regarded as another of his tall tales 'round these parts. You'll see why as the story progresses, but there can always be the possibility of future truth in even the tallest of stories._

_Enjoy!_

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

". . . WAY TO GO, STICKERS!" Sally yelled on the crew radio as Lightning came in first across the finish line once again. "WE'RE PICKING UP RIGHT WHERE WE LEFT OFF FROM THE LAST RACE!"

"All because of my Crew Chief!" he assured as he rounded the turn past the finish line and tried to look back for her. "Gotta love that Sal of mine!"

"Love my Lightning!" Sally assured.

Lightning started to turn his attention back to the track ahead. But there was now no track in front of him . . . just a straggler racecar limping along the backstretch, trying to finish.

_*Bang!*_ Suddenly Lightning found himself airborne before he even knew what had happened. Then the infield grass was strangely coming up towards him. He felt himself spinning wildly, and then everything went black.

— — — — —

"Where's Lightning?" Sally asked her crew, dismounting from the Crew Chief's platform. "He should be here on Pit Row by now . . . and why is the crowd suddenly so quiet?"

Then, she happened to glance up at the big screen. Time suddenly stood still as she realized it wasn't just any wrecked racecar that was on that screen.

It was Lightning.

Sally didn't have time to scream. She just tore off out along Pit Lane and around the track, instinctively knowing it would be the fastest way to find him. The sight of him began to emerge on the infield grass as she rounded Turn 2. Sally didn't hear a thing except the beating of her own engine. When she slowed and reached his side, time and the sounds around her resumed.

"Lightning . . . Stickers . . . talk to me, sweetheart!" Sally said with a steadiness that surprised even herself.

There was no response from him. As the medics began to arrive, Sally quickly looked around to see how much of him was spread around. Fortunately, he still seemed to be intact. She could not see his engine lying out in the field, which would have been a sure sign of death.

But as she looked at his front now, he could see his roof was seriously dented, along with much of the rest of him. His windshield was also shattered and his eyes were closed. Then she looked along his side. With a chill, she realized his frame and chassis were bent.

Then, in the grass behind him, she saw a glint. Sally briefly went over and picked it up with a tire. It was his license plate and gold frame, the one she had given him on their wedding day.

Sally briefly closed her eyes and shook her hood, refusing to accept the ominous meaning that such a symbol could hold for their future now. She wanted to put it right back on him, but medics were now surrounding him, so she tucked it under her hood for the moment. One of the medics now tried to prevent her from returning to his side.

"Sorry miss," the medic said, "you can't come any closer right now."

"I'm his wife," Sally replied with a determined calm, " . . . and his Crew Chief. I want to be at his side, now."

"Yes, m'am," the medic obediently replied as he moved aside.

The grass around him was becoming stained with his oil and fuel, as medics were getting him onto a mobile lift now so they could get underneath him and stem the leakage of his vital fluids. Sally could see they knew what they were doing. The medics were attaching diagnostic cords. She could now hear an intermittent but steady beeping. Lightning had not left her yet.

"M'am, we need to get him to the hospital now," a medic beside Sally informed her. "He's critical, but stable enough for transport."

"Yes, of course," she said, numb but focused. "I'll follow."

Sally now saw the rest of their crew, as well as some of their friends, gathering around beyond the cordon of security cars.

"He's alive," she yelled gently across to them. "We're off to the hospital. Take care of things here, and then join us as soon as you can. I'll call Mack on his truck phone if anything changes."

As Lightning's battered form was placed on a lift-bed tow truck for transport, the entire stadium remained silent. Sally took this in as she briefly looked around, realizing how much every other car around them cared. She dialed a number she knew on her mobile phone.

"Broadcast booth, Director's assistant here," a voice answered.

"This is Sally McQueen," she responded. "I just want to let everyone know Lightning is alive right now, and we're on our way to the hospital."

"Misses McQueen, would you mind if we encouraged you to repeat that on air and on speakers around here?" the assistant suddenly asked. "It would mean a lot to everyone."

"Sure," she replied somberly but calmly.

"You're on," the assistant replied.

"Everyone," Sally's voice now boomed across the stadium, dispelling the long silence, as her image now appeared on the stadium's big screen, as well as live on television. " . . . This is Sally McQueen. I just wanted to give you all the encouraging news that Lightning is alive right now. He's seriously injured, but we have hope. I want to personally thank you for the support you're giving us, even right now. We're on our way to the hospital, and with the help of our friends in the media, I will see to it that you all are kept informed."

Sally looked around the stadium as she concluded, "You are all family to Lightning and I. We will return. Thank you!"

A surprising cheer went up from the assembled crowd. Sally gave a tearful smile and wave in acknowledgement as she began to leave the track following behind Lightning onboard the tow truck.

"You hear that, Stickers?" she said tearfully to him as they left. "That's for you, my love. We just made a promise to them . . . and we're not gonna let 'em down."


	2. The Hospital

As they traveled through the streets to the hospital, everything was a blur to Sally . . . except Lightning on the flat bed tow truck in front of her. That sight was all too crystal clear.

As they arrived at the hospital, Lightning was immediately rushed on a mobile lift into Intensive Care. Reporters and cameravans immediately surrounded Sally before she could enter the hospital.

Seeing that hospital security was being overwhelmed by the press, Sally just took charge.

"Okay, everyone!" she said loudly. "I know you all need to get your pictures and story, and I need to get inside to be with Lightning. So let's make a deal. I'll give you a brief statement now, telling you what I know. You'll then let me inside peacefully, and later we'll have a follow-up press conference as soon as we know more about Lightning's condition, okay?"

The press quieted down as they gathered more orderly around her.

"Thank you," Sally responded as the press went silent around her. "Okay, I did not see Lightning's accident happen, so you all probably know far more about that than I do. I was just expecting him to come back into the pits after winning the race, but he didn't. I suddenly just had a feeling something was very wrong when the crowd went silent, which was confirmed when I looked up at the big screen . . ."

Sally paused, as the emotions of that moment began to sink in and hit her, for the first time. She tried to regain her composure though.

"I raced around the track to find him," she continued, "knowing that would be faster than trying to get to the backstretch through the pits. When I saw him . . . it was surreal. He was always so careful. I never thought this would happen to him . . . to us . . . never . . ."

Sally now struggled to complete her statement as tears welled up, "I love him . . . and no matter what, I am not giving up on him. I meant what I said as we left the track. We will return . . . both of us . . . together. Thank you."

The press then respectfully parted in silence, allowing Sally to enter the hospital. One car spoke up though as Sally passed.

"Sally," Dana Starlighter said, "if there's anything I can personally do for you, let me know."

"Dana, thank you," Sally said, briefly stopping and turning towards the white Mercedes sportscar she knew well. "Please see if you can get the press to work together here. I can't organize them, and take care of everything else I need to right now."

"Do you want me to quit my day job here and become your press aid?" Dana offered, right on the spot.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Sally replied gratefully. "This is just a brief crisis. You have a career still. We couldn't keep you busy for very long."

"No matter what," Dana replied, "you have a friend here."

"I know. Thank you, Dana," Sally said as they briefly nudged before parting.

Sally then entered the hospital.

"Misses McQueen!" a Lexus hospital administrator called out to her as he came towards her.

"We need to talk," the administrator said. "Would you come with us into my office."

"Not before I see my husband," Sally calmly responded.

"Of course," the administrator conceded, ushering a staff aid to escort Sally to the Intensive Care ward.

Soon Sally entered the room where Lightning had been brought. He was surrounded by a web of tubes and electronic cords, and his roof and windshield were hidden by bandaging. Sally could hear gentle, rhythmic beeping on one of the monitors. She refused to let herself cry, instead summoning her strength.

"Stickers, you gotta be more careful," she gently tried to joke as she motored up beside him. She reached out and stroked his now flat tire with hers.

"They won't give us much time together here, so what do you want to do?" she asked him, despite knowing he probably wasn't able to respond.

"I know they'll tell me you're a 'total constructive loss'," she continued, "and want to just take you off life support. But if you'll trust me on this one, I don't want to do that. I believe that together, we can bring you back. It'll be hard, you may want to give up at times, but I believe we can do it. Would you trust me, my love?"

Lightning suddenly took a single deep breath on his respirator, but then went back to his resting state.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she warmly said to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, I don't know how long they'll keep you here," she then continued, "but I promise I'll be around here for as long as you are, and that I'll get you home as soon as possible. Hey, at least you're finally going to get the time off at home that you've been wanting. You just stick around beside me, too, okay? After all, you don't want to miss out on those sunrises, and all those hot wax massages I'm ready to give you, do you?"

Lightning took not one, but two deep breaths this time.

"I didn't think so," Sally smiled. "We're communicating here. Thank you, my love. This is keeping me going right now, in ways even I don't understand!"

"But just please stay with me here," she continued, finally allowing a tear to emerge. "I've waited far too long in life for you . . . and you may think this is selfish of me . . . but I haven't had nearly enough time with you yet!"

Sally leaned in towards him as she gently gave him a kiss on his dented front fender.

Lightning once again breathed deeply.

"Thanks, Stickers, I love you, too." Sally replied tearfully. "Here, I'll prove it!"

Sally moved behind him, and took his license plate with its gold frame out from under her hood.

"I've been keeping this safe, right here inside me . . . just for you, sweetheart," she said as she carefully reattached his plate and frame with a screwdriver and new screws from her own emergency toolkit.

"There," she said with satisfaction as she finished. "We're still married. Don't you forget that, okay?"

She gave him a soft kiss on his side.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, straightening herself up and tucking away her emergency toolkit, "I have to go deal with the hospital administrator. Save me a spot beside you here, I'll be back soon."

— — — — —

Sally didn't have to look for the hospital administrator. He and a doctor were waiting for her right outside Lightning's room. After the administrator and the doctor had ushered her over to an office section of the hospital, they entered his plush office, and he closed the office door behind them. The administrator then nodded at the doctor.

"Misses McQueen," the doctor began, " . . . I'm Doctor Pantera, your husband's senior attending physician right now. I'll get right to the point. You have some decisions to make going forward here. As you've seen, your husband is stabilized, but his condition remains critical, and his prospects are not good at this point. Ordinarily, cars in his condition would be declared a constructive total loss and taken off life support . . ."

"No!" Sally responded with determination.

"We knew you'd probably say that, Misses McQueen," the doctor continued. "But bringing him back at this point to any decent quality of life will be very difficult . . . if it's possible at all. His frame and chassis are bent, he's suffered numerous deformations all over. Right now he's blind, and we're not sure how damaged his mind is. He's in a coma right now, and we're not sure when he'll wake up . . . if ever. He may not remember you, his life, anything. Even if he overcomes all of that, there will likely be a long period of therapies and rehabilitation afterwards. We will try to revive him here for as long as you wish. But it may be best to consider letting him go, and ending any suffering he may be in, even right now."

"Thank you, Doctor Pantera," Sally said evenly. "I can appreciate your position, and your need to maintain objectivity. But just before I accepted his marriage proposal a while back, I offered Lightning the chance to drive away from me after I confessed to him about living a past that I was not proud of, and that could have tarnished him professionally. He didn't even hesitate before telling me that he wasn't quitting on me. So I'm not going to hesitate now before telling you that I'm not quitting on him. If you'd prefer not to continue caring for him here, I'm sure I can arrange for his transport home, and for him to be quite well cared for there, for no matter how long it takes."

"That of course, is your decision, Misses McQueen," the doctor replied. "We can certainly perform the necessary reconstructive surgeries, but not much can really be done until he emerges from the coma. It's just too risky."

"I understand," Sally responded. "Let's allow him to rest for tonight. I will think about things further, and will be prepared to talk with you again tomorrow."

"Thank you, Misses McQueen," Doctor Pantera said. "You know, for most spouses in your position, I must say you're doing remarkably well."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sally replied, thinking briefly about explaining the 'conversation' she'd had with Lightning, but then deciding against it. "Lightning and I have just developed this link between us that sustains each of us, no matter what happens," she explained instead.

"I believe it," the doctor assured as Sally turned to depart.

"For me, it's also a choice," Sally added. "It's just not going to be over for Lightning and I yet, not by a long shot. I'll take him however he is, and work with whatever we have together. I love him, and I know he loves me. That's all there is to it."

"I can't help but admire that, Misses McQueen," Doctor Pantera concluded. "He's a very lucky car to have you. I wish some of our other patients had your kind of belief and support around them. It would be the best therapy and medicine imaginable. Don't worry, we will do our best for him."

"Thank you, doctor," Sally replied as she departed. "I know you will."

"Administrator, thank you for your concern as well," Sally acknowledged to the still uncomfortable manager as she left out the door of his office.

Sally proceeded to cross the lobby from the hospital's administrative wing back towards the wing where Lightning was. But she was met by a lone friend.

"You ready to rethink my offer?" Dana asked.

"Actually, I have," Sally responded, taking a breath. "I will need help here . . . of all kinds."

"Good," Dana replied. "I've talked with my producer back in L.A. He basically agreed with my assessment that if Lightning's condition persisted for any length of time that I would likely be reassigned to another story or beat. I didn't want that. So I'm taking an indefinite leave of absence, which 'Streets Tonight' has agreed to."

"I can't guarantee much of anything for you, for any real length of time," Sally cautioned. "Our sponsors may pull their support . . . the whole 'Lightning' phenomenon may evaporate."

"Then it will be part of my job to see that it doesn't," Dana assured.

"Thank you, Dana," Sally replied gratefully. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, Sally, actually I do," Dana responded, " . . . for both of you."

Sally could only smile with a tear of gratitude in her eye.

"I just have to cover your press statement here," Dana continued, "file a final report, and then I'm all yours. Shall we go out and make the press statement you promised?"

— — — — —

Soon Sally was surrounded by not only the press gathered outside the hospital, but by a throng of well-wishers and fans. A collection of flowers and mementos was also growing on the hospital's plaza. Before Sally stepped up to a cluster of microphones, Junior came up beside her.

"The racing community would like to make a statement as well, if you wouldn't mind," he said to her.

"Of course," Sally gratefully acknowledged. "Do you want to go first?"

"No," Junior replied, "I think we all want to hear how Lightning's doing from you first."

Sally nodded and motored up to the microphones.

"Thank you all for coming," she began. "I want to just briefly inform you that Lightning is stabilized and seems to be resting comfortably. But he's in a coma, and we don't know when he'll wake up."

A soft gasp arose from the crowd.

"I want to thank you on behalf of both Lightning and myself," Sally continued, "for the concern all of you have expressed, and for your tremendous show of support here. This is frankly the beginning of a new and uncertain phase for Lightning and I. We don't intend to disappear, and if we possibly can, we intend to return to the track, sometime. We'd appreciate your continuing support. Thank you . . . that's all I have to say for now."

Junior allowed Sally to step back as he stepped forward.

"We in the racing community would just like to say that we're here for Lightning and Sally McQueen," Junior now continued. "In their short time with us, they have changed the face of racing, and showed us all what being real winners, on and off the track, is all about. We are not going to forget them, or allow them to be forgotten in their hour of need. Sally, we just want you to know that we've got your back here, and you can count on us. Just ask!"

A cheer arose among the assembled crowd around them.

"Finally," Junior continued, "we want to present you with the trophy you and Lightning won today. We hope you will regard it as a symbol of the victory you won together, and not of what happened after that. We also hope that this will be the first of many trophies you two will continue to win with us."

Sally reemerged next to Junior to gratefully accept the trophy, surrounded by not only the Radiator Springs Racing Team, but also a number of other racecars and pit crews.

"Thank you, Junior," Sally said into the microphones again. "You are right. Rest assured that this trophy is indeed a symbol of victory, and not of tragedy, for us."

"Lightning," Sally said tearfully as she looked back and upwards towards his room in the hospital while still addressing the crowd, "Sweetheart, we can't let all these folks down now. We gotta come through for them, okay?"

The crowd cheered again.


	3. Help

Sally awoke to a beeping sound.

It was morning, she realized she was with Lightning in his hospital room. He was still comatose, but she gently stroked and kissed his fender 'good morning' anyway as she normally did.

"Morning sweetheart," she said. "You ready to show us something today?"

Lightning gave no response.

"That's okay, Stickers," she assured him. "If I was in your position, I'd want to keep resting, too."

Sally then allowed herself a tear or two. "Actually, my love, I wish I was in your position right now. I'd give anything to have us switch places here, so that you'd be alright."

Lightning now suddenly two deep breaths before returning to a steady state of breathing.

"No, huh?" she tearfully responded with a half smile as she gently stroked him some more. "You'd rather have me safe on the outside here?"

Lightning took one deep breath.

"Okay," she said tearfully. "I hear 'ya . . . and now I _know_ you can hear me. I love you."

She gently nudged against Lightning, as he took a slow deep breath.

"You want to see if we can get you home?" she asked.

This time there was no response.

"Gone back to sleep on me, eh?" she said, trying to excuse his lack of response now.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come," Sally responded.

"Hi, Sally," Dana said, " . . . how are you two doing?"

"I'm glad you're 'on the job' for us now," Sally replied.

She sighed as she started to let the weight of what was happening dawn on her at last, allowing a few tears, "I really don't know how 'we're' doing right now . . . but I want him back. I just want him back. And I don't mind if you hear that Stickers!"

Lightning took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much, my love," Sally said warmly to him through her tears. "Keep trying to reach me. Keep trying . . . and I'll keep trying, too, okay?"

Lightning took another deep breath.

"It's how we communicate for now," Sally explained, turning to Dana. "One deep breath seems to mean 'yes', two deep breaths means 'no'. He's been using that both a few times last night, and again this morning. He's done it too many times now to be just passed off as random breathing."

"Well, might as well tell both of you here," Dana said. "Your primary sponsors, Dinoco and their Rust-eze division, have informed us, and announced publicly, that they are maintaining their full support for you. They're asking permission to continue to use Lightning's likeness in ads, with an additional 'get well Lightning' message in each ad. Actually, they would like to start using both of you together in ads. Their Marketing V.P. says he only wishes they'd thought of it sooner so they could have shot photos and footage of you both together, instead of having to rely on composite shots for now. Oh, and the V.P. also very cautiously asked that if Lightning won't wear Dinoco blue now, out of loyalty to Rust-eze . . . and apparently to Ramone Impalas' 'cruising' paint scheme . . . would you consider wearing Dinoco blue, complete with their logo, as you're already a shade of blue anyway. And he asked if would you consider turning the Wheel Well into a Dinoco station. He said they would feature the Wheel Well prominently in their national ad campaigns if you did."

"Boy, am I glad I disconnected my mobile phone out of my trunk and gave it to you with all that going on!" Sally responded with relief. "Tell Dinoco they have our permission to continue using Lightning's images, and mine. Write up a letter for me to sign to that effect. Plus you can tell them that they _will_ be able to get shots of Lightning and I together, just as soon as possible. As to the 'Dinoco blue' thing, tell them I'll think about it. And we have a contract to sell Fillmore's organic fuel at the Wheel Well, plus we're a motel that only sells gas as a sideline there, so a full Dinoco dealership isn't possible at the Wheel Well right now. But I'll carry a few of their lube and grease products and maybe display their advertising cards and posters as they relate to Lightning. Anything else?"

"Mister Tex also asked me to tell you that he's prepared to do whatever's necessary to get Lightning home and settled when you're both ready for that. Oh, and I'm also organizing a team to make a documentary of your story from here through recovery . . . so long as you don't mind a camera around every now and then. It will keep Lightning in the public eye, and make for an inspiring story eventually."

"Very good, Dana," Sally smiled. "I don't think I could be doing any better myself!"

"Thanks!" Dana responded. "Also the team didn't want to disturb you, but wants to know a) if they can visit, and b) if you want them to go home, or stick around."

"Unfortunately only family is supposed to be permitted on this ward," Sally replied. "I convinced them we needed to make an exception in your case. So unless we can move him within the next couple of days, we might as well tell the team to get ready to go home. I'll meet again with the doctor here shortly, and I'll tell them more later, okay? Take care of the other details, would you?"

"I'll take care of them," Dana assured. "You want any breakfast brought up here?"

"I suppose I'd better have some," Sally admitted with a sigh.

Lightning took a deep breath.

"Okay, you," Sally said to him warmly as she kissed him, " . . . trying to take care of _me_ now are you, mister?"

— — — — —

Sally continued her vigil at Lightning's bedside for what seemed like days. She began to lose track of time.

"You know," she said to him at one point, "this whole 'in breakdown and in health' part of our vows together, it really isn't so hard. I can't imagine even wanting to be anywhere else right now but right here beside you. I'll tell you though, and only you, that I'm treading a fine line here inside myself right now. Part of me wants to cry away, to just give into fear and a dread of losing you. But the other half of me knows that wouldn't do either of us much good. So I'm maintaining control right now. But I need your help, sweetheart. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up on my own here. Please wake up for me soon, Lightning. I need you at my side, as much as I know you need me at your side, too. So let's help each other out here, deal?"

Lightning gave no response.

"Resting, huh, Stickers?" she said. "Probably a good idea. Mind if I rest with you, too? I love you."

Sally took his tire in hers, and gently stroked it as she settled in next to him, gently nudging him. She allowed herself to finally relax, and let sleep overtake her for a while again, as she felt his still warm chassis continue to breathe regularly, as the monitor emitted a soft, steady, almost hypnotic beep . . .

— — — — —

" . . . Sally . . ." she heard a voice say.

". . . Lightning . . ." Sally called out gently in her sleep.

"Sally, it's me, Dana," the voice repeated.

"What? . . . Oh, Dana," Sally said, now waking up. She took a breath as she realized where she was, and what was still all too real.

"I was with Lightning," Sally said with growing sadness as she looked over at his dormant form next to her. "I was with him . . ."

"I know," Dana said with empathy as she gave Sally a nudge of support. "I understand."

"Can't allow myself to go there though," Sally said, trying to fight off her tears. "Gotta keep focused here. Do you have anything for me?"

"Nothing that can't wait for now," Dana replied. "But Flo's here. Dinoco flew her in . . . something I took care of. She just landed at the hospital here. I suggest you go out and see her for a while, maybe get a meal and some decent rest. I've got a hotel lined up for both of you."

"No," Sally replied. "I'm not leaving Lightning's side. Get Flo in here if you can. Tell the hospital she's our Godmother — which wouldn't be far from the truth. To me, leaving him right now would be tantamount to giving up, to conceding he's going to be like this for some time. I need to be here with him, helping him fight to regain consciousness . . . talking to him, touching him, stimulating him any way I can. This is something he and I have to keep doing together now. In marriage I vowed to be with him every step of the way if something like this came up. It has, Dana. I just can't leave him right now, no matter the cost to me. I hope you understand."

"I do Sally," Dana said. "I'll see about getting Flo in here. Maybe take another nap for the moment here. I'm sorry for disturbing your dream with Lightning. Maybe see if you can reconnect with him here."

"Thank you, Dana," Sally said as Dana turned to leave.

"So how you doing, Stickers?" Sally said turning to him and stroking his tire. "You ready to try some more to connect out here in the real world, outside of dreamland?"

She paused now, trying to fight off tears and despair, "I don't know how long I can keep this up, sweetheart . . . I need your help, Lightning. Please fight to return to me. Please . . ."

Sally allowed herself to cry softly against his side.

She soon sensed someone was at the door and opened her eyes.

"Oh honey," Flo said, " . . . if now's not a good time, I can come back later."

"Flo," Sally said tearfully, "for you, now's a very good time."

Flo came over and nudged Sally supportively.

"Oh Flo," Sally sobbed, " . . . I'm starting to lose it here. I've held it together for something going on a day and a half it must be now. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Lightning was responding to me in the beginning, through single and double deep breaths. But lately he hasn't been. I can't quit on him, I can't stop working with him to try and bring him back. But I'm running on empty here."

"Well, hon, I have two things for you," Flo responded. "First, there's a full dinner tray waiting outside that Dana and I ordered for you. I'll be happy to bring that in. Second, I have a simple question for you. You know Lightning better than anyone else. I'm not going to ask you what would he want you to do . . . I'm asking what _does_ he want you to do, right now?"

"Take care of myself," Sally immediately realized. "Even allow him to take care of me the only way he can . . . through me right now. So that I can take care of him."

"Exactly," Flo responded. "This may be a marathon now, not a sprint. He's resting between efforts to fight his way back to us. You should, too. So here, I'll bring in your meal tray, you enjoy it right here beside him. Maybe the smells of good gas and lube will do something for him, entice him to work a little bit harder to come back. Then, both of you are getting a good night's rest tonight, before working at this some more tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks Flo," Sally said gratefully as she leaned against him. "Both Lightning and I owe you another one here."

Soon Sally found herself being revitalized with the good dinner Flo had brought. She even found her sense of humor returning.

"Stickers, trust me," Sally said to him. "You really shouldn't be missing out on this good stuff. Even for hospital fuel and grease, it tastes a lot better than I.V. fluid."

Then she realized it was time for her to get some rest.

"Sweetheart, I have to go and get some rest now . . . for you, for both of us," Sally said to him. "But I really don't want to leave you here, even for a moment, without your encouragement . . . maybe even your permission. Do I have that, Lightning? It would really be helpful to me here to be sure I was doing the right thing . . . for you."

Finally, Lightning took a single deep breath, the first he had taken in some time. Then he went back to steady breathing. Both Flo and Dana watched through the doorway.

Sally was relieved, almost overjoyed. "Thank you so much, my love. That means so much to me. Let's both get some serious rest now, and we'll be back here tomorrow to work at this some more, okay? I love you . . . so very much, Stickers. Goodnight. Visit me in my dreams again? I'd love that so much. Rest well."

Sally gave him a kiss on the fender as she left with Dana and Flo. Sally allowed herself to lean against Flo for support.

Soon they were confronting some waiting press as they passed out of the hospital lobby.

"I'll take care of the press here," Dana offered.

"No," Sally responded as she moved towards them. "I'll say something."

"Ladies and gentlecars," Sally addressed them. "I'm afraid I have no news at the moment. Lightning's condition is unchanged right now. After a day and a half's constant vigil by his bedside, I am convinced by two good friends beside me here that both he and I need a rest from working to bring him back to consciousness tonight. I thank you all for your vigil here for us as well. As my friend, Flo, beside me observed, this is looking to be perhaps a marathon now, and not a sprint. So I'd suggest we all get some rest tonight. I will certainly be back here tomorrow, working with Lightning to revive him, and I will certainly keep in touch with all of you, one way or another. I just love my Lightning, my Stickers, though . . . and I can't wait to show him how much I do. Thank you."

— — — — —

Later, as they entered what would be her hotel room, Sally commented, "This is nice. Thank you for arranging this, Dana."

"Do you want me to stay here with you, or sleep next door?" Flo asked, as Dana opened the double doors into the next room. "Dana's arranged a two-room suite here, each with double mats."

"I don't know," Sally shrugged. "You think I'll go crazy by myself?"

Flo smiled, "You always joke when you're in situations like this?"

"It's my standard defense, Flo," Sally replied, " . . . the only way I keep from really losing it. I learned to do it when I had to cope on my own, a long time ago. But I don't know, Flo," Sally sighed after a pause. "You decide. You know me by now. I really can't think anymore tonight."

"Then you just get yourself into bed here," Flo encouraged.

"Thank you, Flo," Sally started to sigh gratefully as she settled onto her plush mat while Flo tucked a quilt over her.

"Goodnight, Stickers," Sally added quietly. "I'm still with you here, right beside you. Please visit me in my dreams tonight . . . I so want to see you . . ."

"I'm staying right here near you tonight," Flo said softly as she watched over Sally.

"Manufacturer," Flo added as she got ready herself for bed, "please don't take this girl's companion from her. Not yet . . ."


	4. Awakening

"Morning, Stickers!" Sally greeted Lightning as she entered his room again, giving him her customary kiss and nudge on the fender.

"Oh, I slept so well last night," she sighed. "I hope you did, too. And sweetheart, thank you so much for visiting me in my dreams last night. You gave me such a wonderful time! I _really_ owe you one for that. I'd been missing you the past couple of nights since I started sleeping over at the hotel. Okay, your Crew Chief is on the job again here, so let's get down to it! We've had a few days now of virtually no action, so let's see something today, alright? You've had enough of a pause, enough of a rest here. So I'm gonna try something different, even right now."

She got right beside him, nudging against him, and taking his tire in hers.

"Okay, we are now going to try a 'sprint' here towards consciousness together. I have absolutely no idea, no scientific or rational basis as to whether or not this'll work. But what the heck, it's worth a try, right?"

Dana and Flo once again were watching quietly through the doorway, each touched by the scene before them. Dana had also managed to get one cameravan from her new documentary unit into the ward, and he was shooting through the doorway as well, extending a compact digital motion picture camera on its mount up over their roofs.

"Normally," Sally continued, "you have to make do with just imagining me out in front of you and pushing to reach me on the track. This time though, I'm right beside you, actually touching you, holding your tire. Feel this? We are going to make a push here for consciousness together. I'm going to close my eyes here, squeeze your tire firmly, and just race with you towards the 'finish line' here of consciousness. You can make a fool out of me here if you like. But I ask you, my love, to do your absolute best with me to regain consciousness, okay?"

"Come on, Lightning," Flo quietly cheered as well, " . . . do it for Sally here! She deserves it!"

"Go Lightning!" Dana joined in, also now quietly cheering.

"Okay, my love," Sally continued. "Start our engines!"

Sally quietly started hers.

"Get set!" Sally warmly encouraged as she closed her eyes, " . . . Go!"

"Lightning, I am reaching you, mind to mind, spirit to spirit," Sally affirmed, " . . . racing right beside you. I am grabbing hold of you tightly here, and I'm not letting go! Come with me now the rest of the way towards consciousness. See it there ahead of us? It's right there, easy for us to reach together. Just run, race with me here. There's an oh so soothing and satisfying hot wax massage, just waiting for you there! I can't wait to give it to you, I really can't! Okay, a final push here, just one more try . . . for me, okay? Come on . . . I'm right here. Let's do it . . . now!"

Sally massaged his tire with hers and gently rubbed against his fender.

Dana and Flo began to look on with a degree of genuine sadness.

"Not quite ready to make it across this finish line, huh?" Sally said as Lightning remained quiet and still beside her. "It's alright, my love, it's alright. I love you completely, no matter what. I had to try here. Thank you for trying with me, Stickers."

"Relax, rest now," she concluded as she shut off her engine. "I promise, we'll try again later here, together. Good effort, Stickers — a really good effort by you there. It was!"

Sally closed her eyes tight, trying in vain to stop from crying. She couldn't though. For the first time since his crash, she began to uncontrollably cry, leaning against him, nudging him, holding his tire tightly in hers.

Flo and Dana, moved to tears themselves, came to her and nudged her supportively as well.

"It's alright, Sally," Flo assured through her own tears. "Let 'em flow, hon. Let 'em flow. Lightning will understand."

Sally just cried against him.

"I don't know what else to do for him," she wept. "I just want him back . . . I want him back so much."

Dana and Flo just consoled Sally for a moment as she continued to cry against Lightning. None of them knew what else could be done.

Suddenly, Lightning took a strong deep breath.

"Lightning?" Sally said amid her sadness. "My love?"

Lightning not only took another deep breath this time, but moved somewhat as well.

"Lightning! Sweetheart!" Sally exclaimed excitedly, suddenly recovering from her tears. "Dana, get the doctor! Tell him Lightning might be waking up!"

Dana was off down the hall.

"Stickers," Sally said, holding his tire. "Try talking to me, respond to me however you can."

Lightning moaned softly in response as he moved again slightly.

"Sweetheart, you're back!" Sally said cried with joy to him. "Oh, thank you my love, thank you!"

Lightning returned her grasp with his tire.

"Kssssss . . ." he began whispering.

"Kiss?" Sally responded. "Well, I can't kiss you on the lips quite yet, but I'll certainly give you a warm one on your fender here!"

As Sally deeply kissed his fender, Lightning began gently convulsing with a few sobs of relief, as tears emerged from beneath his bandaged windshield.

Doctor Pantera entered the room with Dana as Flo moved out of the way.

"He's alert, doc!" Sally said enthusiastically with tears in her eyes. "He's alert!"

"Lightning, this is Doctor Pantera, can you understand me?" the physician asked.

"Ysssss . . ." Lightning whispered back.

"Well, we have some diagnostic tests to run here," Doctor Pantera continued, " . . . but it looks like he is indeed back."

"Dana, could you release this news to the press and our friends?" Sally asked. "I don't want to leave Lightning's side for now."

"Consider it taken care of," Dana assured, turning to leave.

"Sssallyy," Lightning whispered as he gripped her tire weakly again, " . . . luvv youu . . ."

"I love you, too, Stickers . . . I _so_ love you," Sally tearfully replied as she gently nuzzled his fender. "Way to go, sweetheart . . . way to go!"

Lightning mumbled again.

"What's that, my love?" Sally asked amid her tears of joy.

"Hottt waxxx . . ." he whispered softly.

"Oh, Stickers!" Sally cried with joy, nuzzling against him. "You heard me, didn't you! Yes babe, I will give you your hot wax massage just as soon as they're done with the tests on you here. I promise, I promise I will give you a hot wax here!"

— — — — —

"Well, Misses McQueen," Doctor Pantera began, addressing her a while later in the hallway. "It looks from these tests like his mind has fortunately suffered little damage. The same cannot be said however for the rest of him. I've been contacted by the two Doctors Hudson from your hometown, and they say they're ready to have him convalesce there at their clinic initially. They also tell me they're capable of performing the necessary reconstructive surgeries there as well."

"I know it would do him a world of good to be back at home," Sally concurred. "So let's do it."

"Now if you'll excuse me," she continued. "I promised to give my Lightning a gentle, soothing hot wax treatment here as a reward for regaining consciousness again."

"I know you'll be careful," Doctor Pantera smiled. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of something wonderful like that. My wife and I know how good those are, too!"

"Okay, sweetheart," Sally said re-entering Lightning's room. "The tests are all done now, and you're doing great, champ! Way to go here! And now," she continued, dabbing a cloth in a small, warm pot and starting to apply it to him, ". . . get ready, because you are now about to receive the oh so soothing and satisfying reward you so richly deserve."

"Youu . . . desservve . . . it . . ." Lightning whispered.

"Thank you so much, babe," Sally replied with tearful gratitude as she gently kissed his side. "But this one's all yours. You're getting as many of these hot wax massages as you want for the next while here until you're all better. Then, you can show me how much you appreciate all this tender loving care. I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Lovve . . . youu . . ." Lightning whispered.

"I love you, too, Lightning," Sally replied as she kissed him again and gently began polishing him. "I love you so much . . ."

— — — — —

The next day, refreshed and glad to be alive despite being blind and still feeling very weak, Lightning felt himself being wheeled out on a mobile platform to what sounded like a helicopter.

"Stickers, we've decided to fly you home on the Dinoco helicopter," Sally said to him while moving beside him. "Mack wanted to take you home himself, but the doctors said your frame was in too fragile a condition to withstand road travel, okay? So I sent Mack and the team home yesterday, and they should be in Radiator Springs right about when we'll land there."

"Can't see . . ." Lightning whispered.

"I know, sweetheart," Sally said understandingly. "You've got to recuperate a bit more here before we can begin the reconstructive surgeries you'll need, okay? I promise though I won't leave your side until you can see again, alright?"

"Just want you," he whispered.

"Me you got!" she assured. "Now and always! Here we go, into the helicopter."

Lightning felt himself being lifted up, and placed inside the helicopter's cabin.

"Okay," Sally said, " . . . turn him around . . . that's it. Stickers, I'm right beside you now. Here, I'll prove it!"

She gently gave him a nudge along his side and took his front tire in hers.

"You okay?" she asked warmly to him as he heard the cabin door close and felt the helicopter lift off.

"Nearly died . . ." he whispered as the totality of what happened began to sink in with him.

"I know, my love," Sally said as she nudged him supportively. "I can't tell you how frightened I was at times, too. Hey, but we made it through, okay? You're alive, and so am I."

Lightning just silently held her tire. Sally started to become a little concerned about how he was feeling, where his thoughts might be dwelling.

"I was right there beside you through it all though . . . well, I did finally have to get some sleep the last few nights in a hotel room nearby," she admitted. "I was forced, abducted, kidnapped," Sally began to joke, trying to lighten things up a bit, " . . . but I put up a tremendous fight. You should have seen it!"

"I'm sure . . ." Lightning whispered as he leaned a little against her.

"Seriously though, I never stopped thinking about you," Sally said, "trying to reach you. . . loving you. And I'll be right here now."

Sally could tell Lightning was starting to softly cry through his bandages.

"Shhhh," Sally assured him as she rubbed his tire with hers. "It's alright, babe. It's alright. You're through the worst of it now. No more risk of dying here. You're gonna be stuck with me for a _looong_ time! A long time! We'll talk about it all later. We will. I promise."

"No," Lightning whispered. "Love you . . . grateful . . ."

Sally smiled, closed her eyes, and nudged him some more.

"I love you, too, Lightning," she said, "and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to have you back."

"You just did," he whispered fondly, using one of Sally's old phrases on her.

"You, mister, just relax for now though," Sally replied warmly. "Just allow yourself to drift off to sleep maybe for a while, and we'll be home soon. You and I will be staying at Doc's clinic when we land here. Now just take a relaxing sigh with me here as we nudge together. Ready? One, two, three . . . sighhhhh . . ."

Lightning sighed amenably with Sally.

"You're good . . ." he whispered.

"Only my best for you, my love," Sally affirmed.

They paused together for a moment, now quietly just savoring each other.

"Race again?" Lightning finally whispered.

He felt Sally hold his tire more tightly, before she responded, "Stickers, I won't lie to you. That won't necessarily be easy, but if you want to . . . yes, I will help you race again. There are a lot of cars who want to see you, even help you, race again."

"Race again . . . for my Crew Chief," he whispered softly.

"I'll always be your Crew Chief, Lightning," Sally warmly responded, " . . . on and off the track! Always!"


	5. Back to Radiator Springs

"Lightning . . . time to wake up, sweetheart," Sally said to him gently. "We're about to land back in Radiator Springs . . . and wow, there are a lot of cars down there who look ready to welcome you home!"

"Welcome us," Lightning whispered, correcting her.

"Always thinking about me, aren't you?" Sally warmly said to him.

"Always," he assured with a gentle smile. "Even when I crashed . . . didn't want to leave you . . . fought to stay . . ."

Tears started emerging from beneath his bandaged windshield.

"Lightning, my love," Sally tearfully responded, deeply moved at what he had said. "Thank you . . . that means so much to me."

The Dinoco helicopter now circled over Radiator Springs.

"Land over there," Sally directed the helicopter, " . . . behind that building, on the side street, where they've painted the 'H' in the triangle for you."

The helicopter touched down on the side street behind Doc's office as gently as he could, so as not to jar Lightning.

"Ready for 'showtime'?" she asked, straightening herself up.

"Showtime . . ." he whispered in agreement.

"I'm moving out first okay," Sally assured him. "I'll never be more than a couple feet away. You want anything, anything at all, you just tell me."

The crowd began cheering as Sally slowly came down a ramp from the helicopter as medics went aboard afterward to move Lightning. The crowd's cheering grew even louder though when Lightning finally emerged into the sunshine.

"McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ." the crowd began chanting.

Lightning could only smile in tearful gratitude as he was moved slowly down the ramp on his wheel-platform.

"I'm right here beside you, sweetheart," Sally assured once Lightning was on the ground. "Hey, they've got a microphone cluster nearby, would you like to say something?"

"Sure!" Lightning whispered as loud as he could so Sally could hear him amid the cheering.

"Move him over to the mikes," Sally instructed the medics.

"Okay, Stickers, here we are. I'll start," she then said to Lightning before turning back to the microphones. "Ladies and gentlecars," she began, "Lightning and I can't begin to express our deep appreciation for your incredible support and turnout for our homecoming here. Lightning can't see all this right now, but there must be at least a hundred of you, right? Let him hear how many of you are here!"

A loud cheer went up from every car in the crowd. Lightning smiled.

"Thank you!" Sally continued. "Stickers, would you like to say something to everyone?"

She gently moved the microphones towards him.

"Go ahead," she invited.

"Everyone," Lightning whispered as loudly as he could. "Thank you. Can't say much right now, but with Sally's help, and your support, I want to race again."

A loud cheer went up from the crowd.

"I owe my life to Sally," he continued, amid some tears, " . . . and to all of you, too. Sorry I crashed . . . let you down. I was careless . . . for a second. I hit another racecar . . . nearly cost Sally a lifetime of happiness and joy she's waited so long for . . ."

"No, my love, you didn't," Sally reassured him, not caring the mikes were on. "It could have happened to anyone. It wasn't your fault. You're the best, just as you are, isn't he folks?"

The crowd collectively cheered in agreement.

"Lightning," Junior now said, motoring up next to him. "We're holding a place at the track for you, and we want you to come back when you're ready."

Another cheer went up from the crowd.

"In the meantime," Junior continued, "we'll come and visit you whenever we can. You just enjoy a well-deserved rest here, and get well fast. Even I look forward to being beat by you again real soon, okay?"

"Thank you," Lightning whispered gratefully as he held onto Sally's tire.

Sally now felt him trembling a little.

"I think you've had enough 'showtime' for one day here," she whispered warmly to him.

"Okay folks," Sally said loudly to the microphones. "Thank you all for coming and showing your support. We're going to go ahead and allow Lightning to get some more rest here, and begin his recovery back to racing. We'll announce further updates through the press soon, and we will be planning more appearances as soon as we reasonably can here. Thank you again, and have a good evening!"

"Okay," she said turning to the medics, "let's get him settled inside the clinic."

Lightning didn't want to release his grip on her tire as he was turned and wheeled into the clinic.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sally gently asked him. "Tell me."

"I screwed up," he whispered bitterly.

"Shhhh," Sally whispered, trying to soothe him. "No you didn't screw up, my love. Trust me, okay? You did as well as anyone, even me, could have."

"I'm remembering the accident now," he continued, tearfully. "How I was looking toward you rather than where I was going. I almost lost it all for us."

"Shhhh, it's okay," she reassured him. "It was an accident. No one meant for it to happen. We made it through, together. We'll make it the rest of the way together, too, okay? Hey, it looks to me like you're ready for an 'arrival hot wax massage'."

"You're changing the subject again, aren't you?" he whispered. "Don't need eyes to see that."

"So what if I am, husband of mine?" she warmly rejoined, giving him a kiss on the side as they settled into the clinic.

"Thank you, everyone," Sally said to the medics and others who helped them get settled.

"Dora and I will be in our home right in back of here if you need anything," Doc Hudson offered as he began to leave through the doors between the clinic and the home he shared with Dora now. "And we'll give Lightning here a quick check-up a little later. You two just rest easy here."

"Okay sport, we're alone at last," Sally said as the doors closed around them.

"Could I be outside more?" Lightning asked. "Sun felt good. Smells too much like a hospital in here."

Sally paused for a moment, but then relented.

"Okay, just a little more sunshine here, for my Stickers," she said as she began pushing his platform through the doors outside again.

The crowd was dispersing, but almost started regrouping again upon seeing Lightning and Sally until she silently waived them off, and the Sheriff and Sarge encouraged the cars to continue moving along as well.

"Whoops, Dana's trying to get my attention," Sally said. "I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'll keep you in sight."

"Starlighter?" Lightning asked. "What's she doing here? Are we on camera still?"

"Well no and yes," Sally replied. "There's a small camera crew here filming a documentary on us, but that's all. It's a long story. I'll explain it another time. But Dana's now our personal assistant. I hired her while you were in the hospital. She's waving me over, so I'll go talk to her for just a minute here, and then be right back, okay?"

"I'm good," Lightning assured.

Curious though, Lightning strained to hear what Sally and Dana were about to discuss.

"He probably still has good hearing, okay," he could just hear Sally saying. "So let's make it quick and indirect!"

"Right," Dana replied. "The team is working almost 'round the clock on the 'shop' in shifts, and we think it will be ready in a few days. I've got everything else under control. That's all."

"Thanks, Dana," Sally responded. "Give everyone a big thank you and 'Ka-Chow' from us, okay?"

Lightning now heard Sally motor back towards him.

"Here I am, right beside you again!" Sally assured Lightning. "So, you want to talk it out?"

"Sally," Lightning whispered. "What's 'the shop'? Was I out long enough for you to get the team headquarters done?"

"It's absolutely nothing for you to concern yourself with, okay?" Sally replied. "But why, you're right though . . . we're just getting an office set up for Dana and the team here in town, using one of the old abandoned storefronts for the time being."

"And that's all it is?" Lightning whispered.

"Yep!" Sally assured, awkwardly.

"But they're working 'round the clock on it?" Lightning whispered, probing.

"You, mister, hear way more than you need to, you know that?" Sally said, trying to deflect his question. "If you love me, you'll let this go for now, okay?"

"You're probably up to all kinds of things," he whispered with a smile. "But I do love you, and will do as you ask."

"Thank you, my love," Sally said gratefully. "You have no idea right now how much I appreciate it!"

"But I will, right?" Lightning couldn't resist mischievously asking.

"I asked you to drop it, mister," Sally cautioned, tempering her warning though with a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry," Lightning apologized.

"It's alright," Sally replied. "We gotta have some fun here. But girls, both good and bad, have to be allowed a few secrets from their guys, okay? Now as I recall, we were back here in the sunshine to talk out your guilt trip over the whole accident thing, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just sorry for causing this," Lightning sighed as he whispered contritely. "My fault . . . a very stupid screw-up."

Sally nudged against Lightning, as she took his tire in hers.

"I know what you went through was scary," she admitted. "It was scary for both of us. You're blaming yourself here though because you've never been so scared in your life, realizing now what's happened, right?"

"Yeah, Sal," he admitted, gripping her tire as tightly as his weakened tire would allow him. "You've nailed it as usual."

"Hey, the only reason I nail it now, mister," she warmly said, "is that I've seen and experienced perhaps way too much in life before you came along. You've got a guide beside you, one who knows the territory here. Use me, rely on me, talk it out with me; and we'll do better than good together."

"Thanks, Sally," Lightning sniffed now a little. "'Love you. But I don't know what I could ever do in return for all this. I don't."

"I love you, too," Sally assured, "But hey, you know . . . this is where I need to heal too, right along with you. I was afraid of losing you, and all that we've had. I was terrified at times there after the accident . . . when I allowed myself to be. But I mostly buried my fear. I kept myself focused on caring for you, and keeping everyone else organized . . . well actually Dana's been doing most of that. I've actually had almost too much time on my tires at times since she came along. She's just way too capable and efficient! You're keeping me fairly busy though!

"But you feel you want to return the favor here? Make it up to me?" she continued after briefly remembering herself all that had happened. "Then just take care of me from right where you're at. Just remember here that when you blame yourself, you're condemning the car I love . . . and that hurts me. So no more blaming ourselves here — let's take a vacation from that, okay? Say, how about we make another one of those deals we're so good at, huh? How about we, you and I, focus on each other right now, and not ourselves? I could get so lost in my own fears and regret that I'd be no good to you at all, and I know you could easily get the same way. So let's find our healing here in each other. I'll take care of you, and you take care of me. Deal?"

"But how do I take care of you in the shape I'm in?" he asked.

"Remember how you've been good at asking me how I'm 'holding up', and then listening? Really listening to me better than anyone else ever has?" she responded. "Just do that . . . and let me nudge against you, maybe hold me as best as you can. That will heal me . . . maybe even enough to give you another soothing hot wax massage later."

"Sally," Lightning whispered as he nudged against her a little, " . . . how're you holding up?"

"I'm so glad you asked that, Stickers," Sally began as the sun set around them . . .


	6. Improving Spirits

Once he was back in Radiator Springs under Sally's loving care, Lightning began to improve surprisingly quickly, within just a couple of days. He was still speaking in whispers, but both his spirits, and body, were brightening — thanks in no small part to the frequent hot wax massages Sally was starting to give him . . .

"Ohhh, Sally," Lightning sighed, "thank you for this. It feels wonderful."

"Well, Doc even said it would do more to stimulate your frame and chassis and speed you towards recovery and being ready for surgery than anything else right now," Sally replied as she leaned over him and rubbed his hatchback down with a big shami cloth.

"But my dinged up chassis can hardly be worth waxing and polishing the way it is though," Lightning whispered.

"Mister, your chassis is always worth waxing and polishing, no matter what shape it's in!" Sally assured him.

"Sally," Lightning whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Stickers," she softly replied to him, "and I hope you're seeing how much I do right now, even without eyes."

"I do, Sal, I do," Lightning affirmed. "I just should have been doing this for you a lot more than I have. I wish I could do it for you right now."

"Well, after your upcoming surgeries here, you can just work all those newfound joints, tires, and shocks on me, ironing out my kinks," she offered. "In fact, I'm already looking forward to it!"

Sally just rested the front of herself on top of his hatchback for a moment.

"Is it okay if I do this on you? It's not hurting you is it?" she asked cautiously.

"You're fine," he reassured. "It feels good. The pressure is relieving strains on my middle and front frame here. Thanks!"

"Trying to be a chiropractor are we?" Dora said with a smile as she came through the door from her home in back.

"Oh boy," Sally said, blushing deeply. "I'll be off him here in just a sec!"

"Don't go now," Lightning whispered. "It's feeling really good!"

"Don't worry about it," Dora assured. "It is good for him that you're doing that. Besides, I'm a doctor, and what you're doing gives me some ideas for spoiling Doc to boot! I'm just here for a quick evening check-up on Lightning here. Doc's already in bed."

"Thanks, Dora," Sally said, deciding to stay put halfway on Lightning's back. "So you really don't mind us taking over your clinic as a private convalescent suite right now? Thanks again for adding practically all the comforts of home here."

"Oh you two are more than welcome," Dora replied as she checked Lightning's vital signs. "If it weren't for you two, I'd still be waiting for Doc to marry me!"

"Dora," Lightning asked, still whispering. "Do you think my frame can be fixed enough to allow me to race again, or will I wind up like Doc from here on?"

"Well Lightning," Dora responded. "You race on pavement, which is a whole lot better for frames than the dirt track here Doc likes to race on. Collisions will hurt you more than they used to in future . . . but don't worry, you'll be able to race again. You might need more frequent check-ups than you used to, but I'm pretty fast and handy with a welding torch! Heck, I've even encouraged Doc to work out on his dirt track now that he has me around to keep him patched up!"

"Wow," Dora said as she finished her checks, "you sure are shiny for a wreck! You two are really into hot waxing aren't you?"

"Well," Sally said shyly as she began buffing his back again a little bit more with a cloth, "I introduced him to it, after he introduced me to the massage buffers in his trailer once. A friend of mine at my old L.A. law practice used to tell me how hot wax massages were good for her and her husband, how they bonded the two of them and kept them close to each other. I just initially felt it was a nice treat or reward for Lightning . . . a way I could show him how much I love him, even spoil him. I've absolutely loved it when he's done it for me, and I can tell he relishes it to. It's just become our little intimate thing we share together."

"So you'd recommend it then for Doc and I?" Dora asked.

"Absolutely," Sally confirmed. "There is nothing that says 'I love you' like some warm, soothing rubs all over, right Stickers?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly!" he contentedly concurred.

"So you two do it equally for each other?" Dora followed up.

"Well, not exactly," Sally confessed. "As Lightning's been the one running laps around the track, I've tended to give them to him more than he's given them to me . . . except on vacations when he tends to catch up some. And right now, he's gonna be getting a complete free pass here while he's recovering. But Stickers does make up for it all, because when he gives them to me, I'm just so deeply massaged that I'm floating for days afterwards!"

"Sounds wonderful," Dora admitted.

"Here," Sally offered as she carefully got off of Lightning's back. "We've got a fair amount of hot wax left over in the pot I use. I sometimes spoil him with double or triple applications, but we're going easy tonight. Go ahead and take it, along with some clean shami cloths here, and try out a massage on Doc right now. If he's still awake, he'll thank you. If he's asleep, he'll think he's having the best dream he's ever had. Just drip a dab of wax on an area, work it around some with this first cloth here, and then use the finer cloths for polishing in slow circles or swipes, rubbing deeply at first and then softer and softer until the receiver is practically lulled to sleep. Then keep repeating until you've done your partner all over. The next day he'll have such a shiny glow about him, he'll be almost embarrassed as everyone will know what he's been up to! Lightning and I are practically famous for it around town now, but I don't mind at all, because he's worth it!"

"She's too good for me," Lightning whispered.

"No I'm not, mister!" Sally countered him good-naturedly.

"Well, she's definitely your best medicine, Lightning," Dora said. "You're very fortunate. I've seen patients in your condition before, patients by themselves, who've just given up after what you've been through. Even sometimes when they recover, they just end it all as they've been through so much, and they don't feel they have anything, or anyone, worth living for. Also I've seen the power of healing touch, and of love. And you two have it in spades."

"I've already told her she's the reason I fought to come back," Lightning whispered as Sally nudged up against him.

"I'm just glad to have him back, no matter what shape he's in," she said almost tearfully.

"Hey, Dora, could you do me a favor?" Lightning whispered.

"Sure Lightning," Dora replied. "What is it?"

"Well," Lightning continued, "after every massage she gives me, and even when she doesn't, I like to tuck Sally in beside me here as we go to sleep . . . get her all cozy next to me. I know she's been missing that for the last little while here."

"Sure . . . here's your quilt, you two," Dora replied, spreading the quilt over both of them. "You both look wonderful like that."

"Even with bandages over my eyes?" Lightning queried.

"Yes," Dora affirmed. "Here, let me go get a camera real quick. This'll be a shot you both will treasure for years to come. Be right back!"

"Yep, getting tucked in with you does feel good!" Sally said warmly to him as she snuggled against him.

"I can't believe I nearly lost you . . ." Lightning whispered as he broke down crying a little.

"Shhhh . . . nuh uh," Sally gently reassured him. "You were never, and never are going to lose me, okay? Not gonna happen. Our link of love is as solid as they come. While most aren't guaranteed through death, this one is. You know how you can't shake me off your tail when you drive? Well this is no different, mister. Through life or even death now, you can never shake me off of you. So I want you to live fearlessly, okay? Be careful and wise of course, but keep taking a decent risk here and there, and know that I will always, always, and I repeat, always, be with you, no matter what, okay?"

"Sally . . ." Lightning whispered appreciatively as he continued to gently cry.

"Shhhh . . . it's alright, everything's alright," Sally assured him. "It's hard what you've been through. But remember what we agreed on? You focus on taking care of me over here, and you just let me deal with your fears of losing me, okay? And that's an easy one for me, because I know for a rock-solid fact that it's simply not going to happen. So you get yourself out of your own hood, mister, and get your full attention on me, okay? Right now . . ." Sally said softly to him as she nudged him and rubbed his tire with hers.

"I love you, Sally . . ." Lightning whispered, stifling his tears.

"I love, love, love you, too!" Sally now said. "Hey, smile, we're having our picture taken here. Both Dora and Doc have snuck in on us."

Lightning tearfully smiled as he nudged Sally.

The camera clicked as Doc said, "Now that's gonna be a good picture!"

"Hey Doc," Sally asked, "could you take another one of me looking at him this time? That really brings my smile out!"

Lightning smiled more broadly too at hearing that as he leaned into her some more. He heard the camera click again.

"Kid," he continued, "I've been right where you are now . . . only I was stupid and stubborn enough to face my recovery alone, having driven out on Dora almost a year before my accident happened. You have an edge here with Sally I never did, with the whole town in fact. They made me promise to bring you over to Flo's after your first surgery here, even before you're all fixed up. That, or they're just coming over here. Speakin' of which, we can have your first surgery tomorrow, so what do you want fixed first?"

"My eyes," Lightning whispered. "I want to see again. I want to see Sally."

"Well that means having to fix your roof at the same time, and your sides, too . . . even doing an initial straightening out of your frame," Doc replied. "That's gonna be a long one. It's a good thing Ramone has agreed to help with your bodywork here."

"I'll help, too," Sally volunteered. "After all, I am his Crew Chief now!"

"Kid," Doc said almost enviously, " . . . I had an army of strangers putting me back together. But you, you have an army of friends."

"And one love of his life," Sally added as she nudged Lightning.

"Doc, you have that army of friends, too," Lightning whispered. "I'm just sorry we're a little late for you. But we're here now. I want you sharing that welcome home party with me at Flo's when it happens, okay?"

"Lightning," Dora observed, "you can't see it, but you've really moved Doc here. He's tearing up, unable to say anything. Thank you, for both of us."

"Way to go, Stickers!" Sally whispered to him as she nuzzled him approvingly.

"Well," Doc sniffed, " . . . we'd better all get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"But not before you get a hot wax massage tonight," Dora said suggestively, looking at Doc.

"_Hot wax?_" Doc exclaimed. "You've been talking with these two haven't you? You want us to get the kind of wild romantic reputation these two have around town?"

"Absolutely!" Dora said as she ushered him back through the doors into their own home. "Right this way Skids . . . we're gonna start our own gossip around here!"

Lightning and Sally softly chuckled together.

"We're doing good, aren't we?" Sally suggested to him as the lights in the clinic were turned off around them.

"Yes, we are," Lightning agreed. "I enjoy having a 'wild romantic reputation' with you! Goodnight, Sally, I love you. I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

"I love you, too, Lightning," Sally replied. "It may be a little beyond tomorrow before you can open your new windshield and eyes, but I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"You comfortable?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "I may still be a little uneven here with two tires next to you on your platform and two tires on these soft mats here. But I'll just grab this one tire of yours again and hold on tight all night long. If you hear a crash during the night though, don't worry, it's just me falling out of our hodge podge of a bed here. Haven't fallen out so far though!"

"Sally," Lightning whispered, "you really should be more comfortable tonight. I'll be fine here."

"Nuh uh!" she protested. "No way am I gonna sleep anywhere else but right beside you tonight, Stickers. As I've told you, I have been waiting way too long through your hospital stay to snuggle with you in bed, no matter what the bed is!"

"Well, I'll hold tires with you tight," Lightning whispered, "and anchor my side of the quilt under me so you don't fall out. Just tuck and anchor your side of the quilt, too under your tires, and we'll just keep you cocooned real close here."

"Yeah," Sally sighed as she shifted closer to him. "I am totally safe here with you. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Sal of mine," he replied.

"Ohhhh, I never knew hot wax felt that good . . ." they heard Doc sigh a few rooms away.

"Score another one for us," Sally sleepily said.

"Ka-chow!" Lightning whispered in agreement.


	7. First Surgery

"Mornin'!" Flo said brightly as she burst open the clinic's doors with a breakfast tray.

Sally and Lightning began yawning and stretching under their shared quilt.

"Ouch!" Lightning whispered as he stretched a little too much the wrong way.

"Oh Stickers!" Sally responded with concern, gently rubbing him. "You okay? Here, you just let me rub out your kinks a bit instead of stretching, alright?"

"Good idea," Lightning whispered, now afraid to stretch anything else.

"Sorry Lightning," Flo said as she set down the tray next to Sally. "We're told you have to be on an empty tank this morning ahead of your surgery, so this is just for Sally."

"Don't worry Stickers," Sally assured as she continued to gently rub him. "Here, have my first sip of hot oil to keep you going . . . even if we have to drain it right back out of you again."

"Thanks," Lightning yawned, as Sally placed the steaming can of oil and its pour spout right in front of his lips.

"Well, here I am," Ramone announced, following in behind Flo. "I hear we have some serious body and paint work to do today!"

Sally gently removed the quilt off both her and Lightning as she moved off their 'bed'.

"Whoa!" Ramone remarked upon seeing the full extent of Lightning's crash injuries. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so bad."

Flo silently shot Ramone a very angry look.

"Well, you've always said you enjoy a challenge," Lightning whispered pleasantly.

Sally nudged up beside Lightning and kissed him.

"Way to go!" she whispered to him approvingly through her kiss.

"Well, I see the rest of the troops are already here," Doc observed as he emerged through the doors from his home.

"Well, Doc," Ramone observed. "We're lookin' extra shiny today, aren't we? Been discovering the 'hot wax' thing, eh? Don't worry, Flo and I do it now, too. Lightning and Sally introduced it to us!"

"You two trying to create a movement here?" Doc asked looking at Sally.

"Who, us?" Sally replied innocently. "'Ya gotta admit it is good though isn't it?"

"Well . . ." Doc admitted.

"Come on, we heard a bit of what you thought of it last night . . . just a bit though," Sally assured.

"Let's just say that I wish Dora had given me that 50 years ago," Doc confessed. "I would have been powerless to drive away . . . and she's gonna get hers tonight!"

"Way to go Doc!" Sally said enthusiastically, as Dora blushed with a big smile.

"We owe you two again, Sally," Dora said gratefully as she nudged against Doc.

"Happy to help spread the bliss," Sally replied, looking warmly at Lightning. "Right sweetheart?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Lightning concurred, still sipping on the hot oil.

"Hey, I know you like your morning oil, but that's probably enough for now," Sally said, gently taking the hot oil from him. "We don't want you leaking slicks all over the floor here while we're trying to work on you!"

"Well, I hate to cut your morning short here, son," Doc said, "but are you ready to have some of your kinks straightened out, and a new windshield?"

"Yeah, Doc," Lightning whispered. "I can't wait to see my Sally again . . . and the rest of you, too!"

"Dora, would you put him under," Doc invited, as Dora put a respirator mask over Lightning's mouth.

"Don't worry, Stickers," Sally assured as Lightning began to fade out, " . . . I'll be right here . . ."

— — — — —

" . . . Stickers . . ." Lightning began to hear, " . . . breathe again, deeply for me, would you?"

"Uhhhh . . . Where are you? . . . Where is everything?" he groggily asked.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Sally replied. "The operations today were a success. But you need time to heal. So your new windshield is going to remain bandaged for now, and you're going to be very sore and stiff around your roof area and sides. You're gonna need a few days to just rest and recover here."

"Already feeling stiff and sore," Lightning whispered.

"It's alright sweetheart," Sally assured. "I'll have Dora give you something more for the pain here shortly."

"That's fine," Lightning whispered, reaching out a tire, just wanting to touch Sally, know that she was real as he continued to wake up from the effects of the anesthetic.

"I'm right here," Sally assured as she took his tire in hers, lovingly stroking it. "But Doc and Dora have some other patients that need seeing tomorrow," she continued. "So we're moving you someplace else, alright? It's a surprise for you though. You have until we get there to figure it out and guess where it is! Oh, and we're putting off your 'welcome home' party for a few days. Hey, Doc and Dora are nodding to me that you're good to go, so we're gonna wheel you out of here now, okay?"

"Whoa!" Lightning whispered as he began to feel movement. "I'm still dizzy here."

"Here, give him these," he heard Dora say.

"Okay, Stickers, I'm adding something to your I.V. drip here," Sally assured. "This should settle you for your ride. Plus, we're adding something else to help you with the pain you're feeling."

"What am I riding in?" he asked.

"Where else would we let you ride?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Mack!" Lightning exclaimed in a whisper.

"That's right, mi compadre!" he confirmed. "The whole team's here, plus we're getting an escort not only from the Sheriff and Highway Patrol, but several of your racecar buddies, including Junior, are here to escort you, too!"

"Just don't tell him where he's going yet, Mack," Sally cautioned. "Let him figure it out!"

"Oh . . . right!" Mack replied.

"Ready to go, Stickers?" Sally said. "We're just going to wheel your platform up the ramp here, and I'll be right next to you, facing you the whole way."

"You got a hot oil?" Lightning asked.

"Mmmm . . . how about after we get there, okay?" Sally suggested. "Let's just let your I.V. do its thing right now."

After feeling himself move up the ramp, Lightning heard Sally motor in after him, and the ramp close behind him. Then he heard a couple of honks on Mack's horn, and started to feel movement.

"Okay, Stickers, here we go," Sally said.

"And Dora and I are right here in the Crew Section ahead of you, just to make sure you're good," Doc assured. "You let us know if you feel anything wrong."

"Thanks you two," Lightning whispered.

He began to feel the turns of the road they were traveling over.

"Hey, I know these curves," Lightning whispered with a growing smile.

"Lightning!" Sally joked with mock modesty. "My, my . . . commenting on my chassis here, are we? Remember we do have company!"

"I meant the road," he whispered with a smile.

"Aww, now I'm a little disappointed," she responded playfully.

"I have such a bad girl to live with here," Lightning whispered with a smile towards Doc and Dora.

"But he likes me that way!" Sally defended, also with a smile.

"Oh and Lightning," Sally added, "you might want to know we're being filmed here. It's the documentary Dana Starlighter's in charge of."

"Gee, thanks for the late warning," Lightning commented. "Well America, you're seeing 'Lightning McQueen unpolished' here!"

"On the contrary," Sally corrected, "you're quite shiny, actually. Even sealed and polished your roof myself after Ramone repainted it!"

"Whoa!" Lightning exclaimed as they went around a hairpin curve, almost losing his balance.

"I got 'ya, sweetheart!" Sally assured as she moved forward to steady him on his platform.

"Hey Mack," Sally said, tapping on the intercom button, "could you go slower on the sharp curves? Lightning almost lost his balance back here."

"Sorry!" Mack responded on the videocom. "I'll be more careful!"

"So, a documentary, huh?" Lightning continued.

"Yep," Sally confirmed. "It's the project I mentioned to you. Dana is undertaking it independently — but both Streets Tonight and the Racing Sports Network are already bidding against each other to air it. We've even got this move covered from all angles here. You might enjoy seeing some of the rough footage sometime."

"Sally," Lightning cautioned. "With all these curves, I'm feeling pretty queasy here. There's nothing in me to settle my tank, and I'm getting dizzy again, too."

"Hang on just a little longer, sweetheart," Sally encouraged. "We'll be there soon. Hey, to take your mind off it, have you figured out what your surprise is yet? Where we're going?"

"Just my favorite place to share with you in the whole world, right?" he whispered.

"What is it, Stickers?" Sally encouraged. "Say it!"

"The Wheel Well!" Lightning whispered with a smile.

"Surprise!" Sally responded as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You closed it for me?" Lightning asked.

"Yep!" Sally confirmed. "I just had the bookings cleared indefinitely — offering either to refund guests' money, or rebook them elsewhere for less. Once they heard it was for you though, many offered to just donate their refunds towards your recovery. So there's now a Crash Victims Fund within our foundation. Sweetheart, what's happened to you is drawing a lot of attention towards the care and recovery of crash sufferers in general. Our fund is already helping twelve other cars with not only medical care, but emotional support and encouragement as well, thanks to Dora's guidance. Dana is even recommending that we tape some public service announcements soon to urge more public awareness of, and support for, crash victims. Sorry, a lot has been going on that I haven't had a chance to tell you about lately. There's a lot even I'm not up on, as Dana is taking care of a lot of things on her own for you and I, so I can take care of you."

"Wow," Lightning whispered. "But what about Harv?"

"What caused me to hire Dana was that I knew Harv wouldn't leave L.A., and he wasn't quite right for the kind of work I needed Dana for," Sally answered. "We're still paying him his reduced rate that I renegotiated a while back, but now he reports to Dana, and she's free to use him or not as she likes."

"So he can't even reach me anymore," Lightning concluded.

"He's been basically told not to until you've recovered," Sally said, "unless he wants to come here himself and extend his best wishes, or help. He's up against two strong ladies around you now, and he knows better than to mess with Dana or I!"

"Wow, you've really been organizing things since I've been out of commission," Lightning whispered.

"Well, Dana now deserves a lot of the credit," Sally replied. "She's taken over a lot of the work and responsibilities I used to be doing. She's now setting up her main office in one of the abandoned storefronts in downtown Radiator Springs, and even lives in our Cone Number Seven at the moment. Plus she's recruiting a resident manager to come in and run the Cozy Cone Motel under her, and a whole lot more!"

"So the 'shop' thing wasn't a total dodge and cover for the Wheel Well then?" Lightning surmised.

"Nope," Sally confirmed. "There was some truth to it!"

"So just what all has the team been doing up here around the clock?" Lightning whispered.

"Oh, you'll be finding out soon enough!" Sally assured.

"I'll just let you continue to surprise me here," Lightning decided.

"Smart boy!" Sally replied with a kiss. "You're learning to trust your Crew Chief, aren't you?"

"Yes I am!" Lightning whispered.

They both laughed.

"Here we are!" Mack announced over the videocom.

"Oh wow," Sally commented. "There are a whole lot of cars outside, so it's 'showtime' unfortunately for a little bit here. But don't worry, we'll try and get you some peace and quiet as soon as possible though, okay?"

"Just get me a hot oil and some fuel to fill my tank some, and I'll be fine," Lightning whispered. "Even leave me outside and I'll entertain the crowd some in the sunshine here."

"You're so easy to take care of Stickers, you know that?" Sally said warmly as she opened the trailer's ramp.

"You still have more than enough to do Sal, without me adding much to it," Lightning whispered back affectionately.

"You, mister, are going to get something good tonight!" Sally pledged as she shared a kiss with him before backing out of their trailer.

"I already have something good!" Lightning whispered as he felt himself now being moved.

A cheer went up from the assembled crowd as Lightning began to emerge from the trailer on his wheeled platform.

"Tell them I wish I could rev for them, but I just can't do it quite yet," Lightning whispered to Sally.

"Here, let me rev for you," Sally offered as she revved her own engine a few times as they moved slowly down the ramp.

"Lightning says that's for you all . . . he just can't do it like he used to right now!" Sally said loudly to the crowd.

The crowd gave out an enthusiastic cheer, and started chanting, "McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."

"Attention everyone!" Sally announced at Lightning's side once they were both on the ground. "We truly appreciate you all turning out for us like this, and even escorting us all this way out of town. But Lightning is only just out of his first round of surgeries here, and could really use some rest. We're not really set up for a party here this evening, but we'll have a decent homecoming celebration a few days from now down at Flo's V-8 Café. Watch for flyers and news releases for details. Lightning and I will be glad to say hello to you all for a few minutes now, but after that we have to be allowed to rest at our home here, alright?"

The crowd applauded.

"Didn't hear you," Sally amplified. "I said 'ALRIGHT'?"

"ALRIGHT!" the crowd replied in unison, catching on.

"Alright! Thank you!" Sally responded. "Don't worry, I coach Lightning like this all the time!"

The crowd laughed as they proceeded to form an orderly greeting line in front of Lightning and Sally, with direction from the Sheriff and Sarge.

"Wow," one fan said appreciatively as he greeted Lightning and Sally. "You two really don't need to be doing this for us."

"Yes we should," Sally affirmed. "Lightning and I wouldn't be where we are without the support and encouragement of you and everyone else here. It's our way of thanking you."

"Yes!" Lightning whispered as well, trying to save his voice.

"You are my absolute favorite team, on and off the track," the fan said. "Keep going, please, and get well fast. 'Ka-Chow' you two!"

"Ka-Chow!" Lightning and Sally responded together.

They repeated that scene with every other fan, friend, and well-wisher waiting in line, until Flo assured Lightning she was the last one.

"Dinner is all ready to be served from the kitchen, you two," Flo assured. "Enough for a few friends or guests, too, if you like."

"Kitchen?" Lightning asked in a hoarse whisper. "What all do we have at the Wheel Well now, Sal?"

"Well, let me give you the grand spoken tour of our new home," Sally began as she pushed Lightning's platform into the motel's sheltered courtyard. "Here on the right side, the first couple units have been converted into a dining room and kitchen. Next to them is the first guest room, and next to that are guest quarters for mainly Doc and Dora to use if they like when they're up here to check on you. On the other side of their room is a small medical clinic for you, so we don't have to drive you into town every day. Our bedroom is right next to that, which is connected to a kind of living room where we can enjoy the view, or watch TV. Also, I'll be using the motel office for my business office. And we actually have taken down the big 'motel' sign for the time being, and put up 'private residence' signs on both sides of the complex, as well as adding wrought iron gates at each entrance to the courtyard. We'll see if we can wing it up here by ourselves for now, but I have both domestic assistance and private security on stand-by if we need it. And I'll answer any phone calls, otherwise they can just go to message. So you don't worry about that, okay?"

"Wow, a real home!" Lightning whispered. "And in just the spot I wanted it. This is a dream come true! Thank you, Sally, thank you!"

"Anything for you now, sweetheart," Sally assured. "So where would you like to go first?"

"Actually, Sally," Dora chimed in beside them, "could we take him to the clinic room first to give him a check-up and change his bandages, and then that'll allow you both to settle down for the evening."

"Would you and Doc then like to stay for dinner?" Sally invited.

"Only if you let me help clean up afterwards in the kitchen!" Dora responded. "Then 'ya know, it might be fun to enjoy an overnight getaway up here before our busy day at the clinic tomorrow."

"Lightning and I would welcome the company, wouldn't we, Stickers?" Sally asked.

"Absolutely!" Lightning whispered.

— — — — —

So, after enjoying a first dinner in their dining room, where Lightning and Sally both enjoyed her spoon-feeding him the special grease soufflé Flo had made for them; Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Dora enjoyed watching the sunset across the Ornament Valley from the overlook across the road, with Sally describing the sunset to Lightning in vivid detail as she held his tire. Finally Sally wheeled Lightning into their bedroom as they bid Doc and Dora goodnight . . . but not before Sally went back to the kitchen unit, and got a little something that she'd left gently simmering on the stove . . .

"Here Doc," Sally offered as they went to their separate bedrooms. "Enjoy our hot wax pot and clean cloths here. Don't forget your promise to Dora for tonight. Just ask her to tell you how it's done."

"Thanks, Sally," Doc whispered back suddenly remembering the pledge he'd made to Dora earlier in the day. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Just spreadin' the love here," Sally breezily replied.

"Careful," Doc cautioned, " . . . you're starting to sound like Fillmore!"

"Hey, well, it's a good mission to be on! 'Night, Doc," Sally concluded.

"You know, you're right Sally," Doc conceded. "Goodnight!"

Sally smiled as she went in and closed the doors to the new bedroom she now shared with Lightning.

"Sally," Lightning whispered, overcome with emotion. "I can't thank you enough for this . . . all of this. Our home here, this day . . . I love you so much! It's all so perfect!"

"Well, mister," she said warmly, "we are just getting started here! And 'ya know, I'm sorry I didn't do all this for you before now. It shouldn't have taken a life-threatening accident for me to rearrange our priorities and give you the home I know you've wanted so much. I'm sorry, Stickers, I truly am."

Sally started to break down and gently cry.

"Sally," Lightning whispered. "Please come to me and let me nudge you. In fact, lead me to whatever bed we have here, 'cause I want to nudge you all night long! You have nothing to apologize for in my eyes . . . whether they're working or not at the moment. You're better than good, and I want to show you that you are."

"Thank you so much Lightning," Sally gratefully replied, giving him a kiss.

"Well for the moment," Sally continued, drying her tears, "our 'bed' is your wheel-platform and an elevated platform with mats on it for me, so that we can sleep right together, side by side, without me worrying about falling out. So, let me wheel you right here, like that . . . and then I move up here along side you, like this. Now I just add this very comfy quilt here over us, like so . . . and here we are, sweetheart! All snug, side by side, for sleeping!"

"This is what I fought to come back for," Lightning whispered.

"What was it like, Stickers?" Sally asked as she snuggled against him closely and held his tire. "What was it like for you fighting to get back to me?"

"From the moment I was spinning on the infield," he whispered, " . . . it was all like a dream. I'd hear you and others talk every now and then. When you'd ask me a question, or cried at my side, I fought so hard to answer you, to reassure you . . . any way I could. Almost nothing in me would work, except breathing. It took everything I had to make those breaths for you. Then you'd fade out, everything would fade out, at times."

"Those breaths you answered me with meant so very much to me," Sally responded tearfully as she turned their light out. "They were my lifeline to you, my absolutely essential lifeline."

"One night when you weren't there," he continued, " . . . I felt I was being released, floating away from myself, from the room, everything. I yelled 'No!' with everything I had. I fought, I strove, I pushed to get back into myself. I wanted you. I wanted to love you, to show you that for so much longer. I wasn't ready to go. I don't know how long I struggled to get back. All I remember was that you almost grabbed me, and encouraged me to race with you back to consciousness. What helped me back across the line was seeing you crying so sadly for me on the other side. I couldn't bear to see you like that. I put everything I had into one final push into myself, and then I found myself breathing and starting to move again. It was hardest race I have ever fought, the one to get back to you. I would have lost, Sally. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped me to run the last leg of that race . . . against death. You brought me back. I'll never forget that. I literally owe you my life now. If you want me to race again, I'll race. If you want me to retire, I'll gladly retire. I am here now, to be fully the husband and partner you want, for the rest of your life. And I swear that on all that I am."

"Lightning," Sally whispered to him tearfully in bed. "I so gladly accept your gift of your entire self for life here. And I give you the gift of my entire self for life to you as well, in the deepest love I can imagine. I mean that, I so mean that."

"But," she continued, "as to racing and what we do from here on . . . what do you really want to do? What do you really think would be best — not only for us, but everyone we care about? Everyone that has counted on us, cheered us, supported us? Maybe don't answer that tonight. Maybe rest on that, allow the answer to come to you, to both of us, as your body and our spirits heal, together."

"Sally," Lightning whispered, " . . . what have you already promised that we would do?"

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Sally asked.

"What have you promised?" Lightning gently repeated.

"I . . . I promised everyone at the track the night you crashed, that we would return, together," she whispered, awestruck.

"Then it's decided," he whispered back. "That's what we will do . . . together. No matter how long it takes."

"Lightning, I don't know what to say," Sally whispered, lost in wonder.

"Simple," Lightning replied. "I love you."

"_I love you_," she whispered intensely as she nudged him closely under the quilt and gripped his tire tightly.

"I had an idea going in that we would have a good marriage . . . a good life together," Sally added as they drifted off to sleep. "But I never knew it would be like this!"

Lightning just nudged her knowingly and smiled.

"My gift to you," he whispered.

"Nuh uh," she whispered back. "Our gift to each other."

"Okay," he whispered. "You're more powerful than death! I'm not going to disagree with you."

"And don't you or death forget it!" she whispered in feisty reply.


	8. Home at the Wheel Well

Lightning woke up with one thought on his mind.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked.

"No, you're just getting a morning hot wax massage, because I didn't give you one last night," he heard a familiar voice say.

"Knew there was a reason I decided against going there," he whispered.

"Morning, sweetheart," Sally said as she gave him her familiar kiss and nudge on the fender, before going back to gently rubbing a warm coat of wax onto him.

"I loaned our hot wax pot to Doc and Dora last night," Sally explained. "Dora couldn't stop thanking me, as well as Doc, this morning before they left. I think I'm gonna have to start stocking up on hot wax pots and supplies here. Maybe we are starting a movement!"

"So what time is it?" Lightning asked.

"It's almost noon," Sally replied. "Doc and Dora checked your bandages early this morning, but you basically slept right through it. So I let you sleep in this morning. I thought I'd finally just gently wake you this way, so you wouldn't be up all night here."

"Sorry I slept so much," Lightning whispered.

"Nah," Sally replied, " . . . you needed it. Besides, it allowed me to do most all the work I needed to in the office this morning. Had a conference call with Dana and everything. I am done for the day here, and all yours!"

"So why can't I see now?" Lightning queried.

"Doc and Dora said your windshield calking has to cure some more yet, and your eyes need to adjust a little more, too. They showed me what to look for, so I'll perform the check tomorrow morning myself. It shouldn't be more than another day or two. The welds on your frame though are healing very well, and we've taken off some of the bandages there. How are they feeling?"

"Sore," Lightning groaned a little, now aware of them.

"That's normal," Sally assured. "You'll be fine, but it may take a while. I've got Gasprin for pain relief if you need it . . . tons of the stuff, actually! They're one of your secondary sponsors, and they've been sending cases of their product to us since your accident, so we might as well use some up!"

"Okay, I'll take some now," Lightning whispered, "along with let's see . . . some Octane-Gain Turbo Vitamins, some crème-filled Gask-its Racetrack Treats, and how 'bout I wash it all down with some Nitro-Ade high-energy drink. Don't think I need any Easy-Idle though this morning though, as it's not cold. And I just hope I'm not needing any Leak-Less Adult Drip Pans."

"Unfortunately, that covers only about half of your secondary sponsors," Sally said, "and we have cases of product from all of them now . . . yes, even the Adult Drip Pans. But don't worry, I'm donating those, anonymously, to the Senior Center over in Carburetor City."

"You're really looking out for me, aren't you," Lightning whispered appreciatively.

"In that case, especially," Sally replied.

— — — — —

Later, Sally moved Lightning out to the overlook.

"Thanks, Sal," Lightning whispered, " . . . even though I can't see the view right now, the afternoon sun here feels good!"

"Well, guess what, sweetheart," Sally announced, " . . . here comes Mater. I've invited your friends to come up on different days to visit and provide some variety aside from just lil' old me."

"I'd be happy on a deserted island with no one _but_ lil' old you!" Lightning assured. "Blind or not!"

"Howdy, Lightnin'!" Mater greeted as he rolled up. "Wow, that sure is some fancy wheeled platform you're on there? You go fast on it?"

"Not if I can help it, Mater," Lightning replied in a whisper, "as I have no idea where I'd be going right now. Got these bandages over my eyes."

"You two talk out here for a bit while I make a couple of phone calls from the office across the road." Sally offered as she turned to leave them alone, hoping Mater wouldn't be his usual indelicate self.

"Wow, quite the view up here," Mater said without thinking.

"Yeah," Lightning responded with just a little annoyance. "I look forward to seeing it . . . when these _bandages_ here are taken off me."

"Hey, 'ya think if I went fishing over the edge here I might catch something?" Mater continued.

"Well, Dora's wedding bouquet did wind up somewhere down there," Lightning whispered with a smile, knowing what the response would be.

"Never mind!" Mater hastily replied.

"You ever tried to yell from here?" Mater asked, changing the subject. "Git your voice to echo across this here valley?"

"No Mater, I haven't," Lightning whispered matter-of-factly. "And I can't right now, as I haven't got my voice back yet, in case you haven't been noticing."

"Well, 'ya know, whispers might echo, too," Mater observed.

"Have you heard them echoing so far here?" Lightning asked.

"Nope, not really," Mater admitted.

"Me neither," Lightning whispered, not exactly thrilled with where their conversation had been going so far.

"So what's it like to fly?" Mater now asked.

"You mean without a helicopter?" Lightning clarified.

"Yep," Mater confirmed, oblivious to the sensitivity of the topic.

"Well," Lightning replied taking a breath and trying not to think too much about it, "I've done it twice, actually . . . without a helicopter. The first time I meant to do it to jump over a pile of wrecked racecars on the track. It was exciting, but a little scary, too. The second time, it was an accident . . . I didn't even know I was doing it, and I was just confused."

"Was the second time scary?" Mater asked.

"I didn't have time to be scared," Lightning responded. "It happened and was over too fast."

"What happened after that?" Mater followed up.

"The grass came up towards me, I spun wildly, and everything went black," Lightning said, reliving it again with surprising detachment and objectivity. "Then I was locked in a dream . . . for days. I could hear Sally's voice at times . . . I tried to answer her. I almost floated away from my chassis. She reached out to me with her mind and helped me get back into my body, and here I am."

"Wow, bud, you got one heck of a story there!" Mater said. "Was I in it . . . the way you're in mine?"

"Mater," Lightning sighed, " . . . at times I wish you were. I would have appreciated the company."

"Well thanks, good buddy," Mater said. "You just let me know if you find a way to slip me into your story sometime."

"I will, Mater," Lightning whispered, somewhat hiding his disappointment at not being taken seriously.

Sally was watching and listening from her office door across the road. She could see and sense that Lightning could use rescuing, as well intentioned as Mater was.

"Hi, sweetheart, I'm back," Sally said to Lightning warmly as she motored up beside him and gave him a kiss.

"You've been doing good, Stickers," she whispered quietly to him. "I'm proud of you."

Lightning just nudged her in gratitude.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mater asked.

"Nothing!" Sally covered. "Just loudly blowing some dust off Lightning here!"

Lightning smiled. "Thanks, Sal," he whispered with a knowing nudge.

While Lightning and Sally just quietly enjoyed a moment on the overlook together, Mater now awkwardly shifted, feeling he was one wheel too many now at the Wheel Well.

Sally noticed Mater's discomfort and nudged Lightning as she offered, "Hey Mater, would you like a late lunch or early dinner here? We got some of Flo's award winning grease soufflé left over from last night."

"What's a shuffle-a whatchyacallit?" Mater asked.

"It's good, Mater, trust me," Lightning assured. "Sal, could you bring me a slice, along with another hot oil?"

"Anything for you now, Stickers!" Sally assured with a kiss as she motored off to their kitchen.

"Was she not givin' 'ya anything before?" Mater quietly asked him in confusion after Sally left.

"I just couldn't eat or drink before surgeries," Lightning explained. "But now she's just saying I can have anything I want while I'm between surgeries here."

"You like bein' married?" Mater asked suddenly.

"Mater," Lightning sighed with happiness, " . . . it's better than tractor-tipping . . . way better!"

"Whoa!" Mater exclaimed. "Really? You serious?"

"Yep!" Lightning continued, even as he heard Sally motoring back with their meal on a tray, while Mater looked nervously in her direction as she approached. "I didn't even begin to know what real fun was until Sal here came along."

"Wait a minute," Mater wondered. "Are you talkin' about that 'hot wax' stuff I've been hearin' that you two do?"

"Oh it's more than just about hot wax, Mater," Lightning continued, as an intrigued Sally now by his side serving out the soufflé and hot oils, " . . . although that's _very_ good! Really, trust me on that one! No, it's about laughing together, making ordinary chores like cleaning motel rooms fun, even having someone to hold your tire when you're truly scared, and more."

"Why, you thinking about getting married, Mater?" Sally asked with a slight smile.

"Uh, me? No, I'm a roamin', free-range truck!" he affirmed. "Waitress in every café, clerk in every convenience store . . ."

"Never wanted a partner-in-crime, huh? Not even a date to go tractor-tipping with?" Sally asked.

"We all know there ain't nobody here for me," Mater finally admitted. "Friends like you are all I really want. Freedom's good enough for me."

"Well Mater," Sally replied, "we appreciate being your friends. We do. But if you want it, I bet there's someone out there somewhere who'd be right for you."

"Hey Lightnin'," Mater said, changing the subject. "You ain't touched your shuffle-a-whatever yet. Thought you said it was good."

"Oh sorry, sweetheart, I forgot," Sally confessed. "Here's a fork-full, start enjoying some."

"She spoon-feeds 'ya?" Mater asked.

"She has to right now, Mater," Lightning whispered as he chewed down a bite of grease soufflé. "I can't see, and my front struts are still bandaged, too."

"It's one of the benefits of marriage, Mater," Sally echoed as she put Lightning's hot oil right in front of his mouth. "You have someone to take care of you, however you need it, whenever you need it. Of course, you have to be ready to take care of them in the same ways."

"You two are tryin' 'ta change me, ain't 'ya?" Mater observed.

"No, not at all, Mater," Sally assured. "Some of us are happiest on our own. Others just find that, when they really admit it, they might be happier with a right someone else. Lightning and I are just way happier together now than we ever were each on our own. But having been a divorce attorney, I can certainly tell you that it doesn't always work out that way. It's just that we're just finding ourselves so almost ridiculously happy together, that we're willing to help others find ridiculous happiness, too. But only if they want it, and are maybe willing to learn the give and take that allows it to happen."

"You sure are right about how it doesn't always work out though," Mater admitted.

"Are you divorced, Mater?" Sally asked.

"Yep," he said. "What happened in Vegas, stayed in Vegas . . . for me anyway. All over and done in a matter of days. Ain't been able to afford a new paint job or a replacement hood since . . . well, it wasn't really that bad, but I don't much care anymore."

"Mater, I'm so sorry," Sally empathized. "I never knew."

"That's 'cause I never told nobody before," Mater said. "Everyone just thought I went on a long vacation that I didn't enjoy . . . which wound up bein' true in the end."

"Well," Mater concluded, excusing himself, " . . . it's gettin' late here, so I best be headin' back to town."

"Mater . . . would you like to stay?" Sally invited. "We've got a very comfortable guest room that hasn't been used yet — you should know, you helped finish it here night before last. Plus we were kinda interested in having someone join us to watch tonight's Piston Cup series race on TV in our new living room . . . that you also helped finish. The race is almost starting now, actually."

"And talk some more?" Mater asked reservedly.

"If you want, yes, certainly," Sally offered.

"Well, 'ya know," Mater wondered as they started heading back to the Wheel Well, " . . . I have been kinda interested in meetin' this new Dana Starlighter I've been seein' around town . . ."

"Trust me, Mater," Sally responded, "she's not quite your type. An International Harvester tow truck and a glamorous Mercedes C111 sports car who's all business don't exactly have a whole lot in common to talk about. But there's gotta be a pick-up gal somewhere who'd be into tractor-tipping . . ."


	9. Town Homecoming

"How does it look, Sal?" Lightning whispered as Sally carefully looked at his windshield and eyes as she held up the bandages in their dimly lit home clinic the next morning.

"Okay," she replied, " . . . look towards me. I'm going to briefly flash this light across your eyes. It might be a little painful, but keep looking at me, and don't close your eyelids."

"Aaaahh!" Lightning whispered, experiencing some discomfort at the blinding flashlight was briefly pointed at his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart," Sally said.

"And you said I slept through this yesterday?" Lightning queried.

"Well, Doc and Dora didn't do the flashlight test," Sally noted. "They gently pried open your eyelids in our dimmed bedroom to check you eyes, but said you wouldn't be ready for this flashlight test until today. Your pupils just responded like they said yours should though. So guess what? You get to look at me in a dimly-lit room here!"

"How about in our bedroom instead of here?" Lightning slyly suggested.

"Now you're being a bad boy!" she said warmly. "A _very_ bad boy! But if that's what you want, off to our bedroom we go!"

"Oh, one more thing though before we leave the lab here," Sally added. "Doc called up this morning with a temporary fix he looked up a reference on, until your front end's rebuilt."

"What's that?" Lightning whispered.

"First, let's jack you up just a bit here," she said. "Now, open your mouth, stick out your tongue, and say 'aaahh' until I tell you to stop."

"Why?" he whispered.

"What? Can't hear 'ya with that whispering!" Sally deflected somewhat loudly in mock difficulty, trying to playfully hide her intent in plain sight. "Just do it, please?" she asked.

"Ahhhhh . . ." Lightning obediently whispered with his mouth open as Sally now inserted a long electrical probe with a tire.

"Okay . . ." she said, probing carefully. "Doc said reconnecting this wire here should do it for now . . ."

Suddenly, Lighting's whispered "Ahhhhh . . ." turned into a clearly spoken "Aaaaaaaaahh!"

"Sally! I got my voice back!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Yeah, so I hear . . . now!" she said with a smile, satisfied with her repair effort on him. "Maybe I'll add a 'Doctor' to my name here, to go along with Crew Chief! But now we're ready to go off to the bedroom, eh Caruso?" Sally noted as she pushed Lightning out of their home clinic on his platform.

With fewer layers of bandages over his eyes, Lightning winced a little at the brighter daylight of the Wheel Well's courtyard. "Ooo, it's bright here," he said. "But I can't wait to see all this again!"

"Let's just concentrate on working through first gear here, before shifting straight to third," Sally warmly cautioned.

"You got it, Sal," Lightning assured. "Besides, seeing you in a dimly-lit bedroom is my biggest dream come true anyway!"

"Okay Dream-Boy," Sally smiled as she wheeled Lightning into their room, closed the doors behind them and turned down the lights, "get ready because heeeere we go!"

Lightning could now feel the last layers of bandages coming off of his eyes.

"Okay," Sally said. "I'm not polished or primped here, but here's ready to look back at you! Open your eyes . . ."

Lightning slowly opened his eyes. A soft, dimly-lit blue and white blur began to come into focus.

"Ohhh, Sally," Lightning said in awe, " . . . you are still my 'Holy Porsche'! You are so beautiful. I love you! I love you so much!"

Sally just moved in and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

"There, mister," she said, "is your first milestone on your road back to recovery, and to racing! Congratulations, my love. I am _so_ proud of you! I love you so much!"

"Here," she invited as she wheeled him over to a mirror, " . . . take a look at your rebuilt roof and sides."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "The middle of me looks fantastic! Ramone did a great job in restoring his 'cruising' paint scheme!"

"And I did a great job of sealing and polishing it, thank you!" Sally added.

"Thank you, Sally!" Lightning said appreciatively as he continued to look at his reflection.

"So what do we do now?" Lightning asked.

"Well, we better allow your eyes to adjust some more," Sally responded. "I'll gradually turn up the light levels in here over the next couple hours, and maybe we'll try taking you outside later, okay? But for now," she continued suggestively, "what does one do in a dimly lit room for someone else on a wheel-platform whose roof just hasn't been, oh I don't know . . . waxed . . . in a while?"

"Ohhhhh, Sally Carrera McQueen . . . Ka-Chowwww!" Lightning said with relish.

"And this will take a couple of hours, mister," she enticed. "I will just have to go _really_ slow, as we have to be . . . gentle . . . with your newly-rebuilt roof here."

She knowingly traced a tire tip along his side, eliciting a satisfying shudder from him.

"Hope you don't . . . mind . . ." she said softly, smiling, as she nuzzled him.

Just then, the phone started ringing.

"This," Sally said smoothly, moving seductively over to the wall without missing a beat, "is just _sooo_ not going to be a problem!"

With a smooth flip of her tire, she just breezily unplugged the phone cord from the wall without taking her eyes off of his.

"And," Sally said, making a decision as she rolled alluringly back to his side while Lightning happily strained to keep his eyes on her, "we are _not_ having phones in the bedroom anymore for the next little while!"

"You ready to get . . . buffed?" she invited as she reached with a tire for the wax pot and a cloth, and moved slowly up his recently painted side.

"To within an inch of my life . . ." he happily sighed as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Sally poured out a little of the wax onto his roof. She watched with a smile as he relaxed into utter bliss. Sally began to very gently spread the soothing warmth, tracing lazy circles on him, before starting to massage it with deeper, satisfying strokes of the cloth.

As she rubbed, she slowly whispered, "I . . . love . . . you . . ."

— — — — —

Within days, Lightning was ready for his next round of surgeries.

"You still haven't told me why they are wanting me down here in town the night before," Lightning wondered once again to Sally while they were approaching town in their trailer behind Mack. "And why are we now stopping next to Town Hall in the side parking lot?"

"So many questions, my love!" Sally replied with an air of mystery as Mack now came to a stop, and she tapped the button to open their trailer's ramp. "Well . . . here are your answers!"

Oldies now blared from loudspeakers around town and neon signs flashed brightly all around them, as Sally brought Lightning on his platform down from their trailer to the cheers of a crowd now gathered around them.

"Surprise!" she said warmly as she kissed him once they were down on the street. "Here, Stickers, is your welcome home party that we've been promising you!"

"Wow!" Lightning said as he looked around. "I am so glad you waited until I could see this!"

"Could I have this cruise down the boulevard with you?" Sally asked.

"But I can't move right now on my own," Lightning noted with regret.

"_Sooo_ not the problem!" Sally assured. "Red!"

Lightning now felt himself moving leisurely down the neon-lit street as Sally cruised slowly with him. A flashing red light pattern around him told Lightning that Red was now behind his wheel-platform, pushing.

"Thank you, Red!" Lightning said gratefully.

When they reached the far end of downtown at the intersection, Sally said, "Once down the street just isn't enough, is it my love? Red, a few more round trips please . . . if you wouldn't mind."

Red gave a light honk in agreement as Lightning now felt himself gently pivot around underneath the traffic light, as Sally kept pace beside him.

A short while later, Sally looked over towards Lightning, wondering why he was now so quiet. She nudged him affectionately as she noticed tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Lightning," she said warmly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Sally," he sniffed. "I love you, so much . . . But remember," he continued, "this was also supposed to be a belated 'welcome home' party for someone else, too . . . a car who never got one."

"I haven't forgotten, my love," Sally assured. "Red, over to Flo's, if you please. Dana, could you please have Dora now excuse the 'patient' who's been keeping our other guest of honor preoccupied for the past couple hours in his 'sound-proof' clinic!"

— — — — —

"Sheriff," Doc said, "I've checked you over thoroughly, _three_ times. I've run every test on you in the book. You are fine! I can find nothing wrong with you."

Dora was busy cleaning the clinic around them with a noisy old vacuum, one that Doc thought he'd thrown away. But somehow, Dora had found it.

"I tell 'ya, Doc," the Sheriff said, "I'm feeling real pain in both my transmission, and in my muffler."

"Wait a minute," Doc said with growing suspicion. "I thought you'd said it was in your engine block, not your transmission."

"Well . . . it's kinda in between the two," the Sheriff said, trying to correct himself.

"Sheriff," Doc said, "if you want to talk, all 'ya have to do is say so. I'm sure we'd be more comfortable having an oil at Flo's than with you up there on the examination lift! And Dora . . . Dora! Could you give the vacuum there a rest? You've been using it for over an hour and a half in here. My old cleaning lady didn't take half that long!"

"Sorry, honey," Dora said. "I can't hear you!"

"TURN OFF THE VACUUM, AND THEN YOU MIGHT!" Doc yelled as loudly as he could.

Dora kept running the vacuum.

Doc could now swear she was vacuuming the same area of the clinic all over again. Between the Sheriff and Dora, Doc's afternoon was getting stranger by the minute. Suddenly, clinic's front doors opened. Dora and Doc both looked. Dana poked her hood in and winked at Dora.

Immediately, as if on cue, Dora shut the vacuum off. Doc now looked with amazement at Dora.

Then the Sheriff suddenly asked, "Doc, could I get down off this lift? I'm feeling better now."

Doc then did a double take at the Sheriff.

"Dana," Doc said still looking in amazement at the Sheriff, "if I'd known you'd clear up these two just by poking your hood in my door, I'd have called you an hour ago!"

"Happy to oblige," Dana breezily replied with a gentle smile as if nothing special was going on. "Hey, y'all feel like an oil over at Flo's? My treat!"

"Yes!" the Sheriff and Dora both said immediately in unison.

"Okay, I'm confused!" Doc said in puzzlement.

"Come on, Skids," Dora said warmly as she now motored over and took his tire in hers. "Let's go!"

"I'm so confused . . ." Doc said looking down and shaking his hood as Dora led him out of the clinic.

Once they got out onto the street, Dora nudged Doc saying, "Look up, dear."

Above the street in front of them, next to Flo's, a banner read . . .

_Doc Hudson Hornet – 1954 • Welcome Back! • Lightning McQueen – Today_

Doc just stopped in his tracks as he looked up, open-mouthed.

Dora looked warmly at him with a growing smile as she nudged against him.

"Surprise!" she said, as she gave him a gentle kiss.

— — — — —

Soon, Dora was escorting an astonished Doc into Flo's.

"Attention everyone," Lightning said on loudspeakers from the middle of Flo's. "I want to thank you all, especially Dana, Flo, Dora, and my wife Sally, for organizing this fabulous homecoming. But there is one car here, who once went through the same challenge I'm going through now. But this car never had the support, or appreciation, that you all have given me . . . until now! Doc . . ."

A loud cheer went up from the crowd.

"On behalf of every car here," Lightning continued, "I want to say that we're sorry, very sorry, that we weren't there for you back in 1954. Sally and I weren't even around back then. But we are here for you now, and we always will be from now on. I just hope, I really hope, that we're not too late to give you the welcome back that you've deserved for so long. Thank you, Doc, for being the inspiration I've needed so much, as I come back from my own crash. Thank you!"

A loud cheer went up as Doc just cried while Dora kissed him and held his tire. Doc and Dora's song, _Mona Lisa_, now played on the loudspeakers, causing Dora to cry as well, as she and Doc came up to Sally and Lightning to exchange a shared nudge of deep gratitude.

"Shall we all cruise together?" Sally invited.

Doc and Dora now led a group cruise out into the street, as Sally and Lightning followed, with Red still pushing Lightning's platform. Other cars now parted along the street, cheered, and took flash pictures as the five of them passed.

After that — and a fair number of encore songs — the five of them, surrounded by many other cars, were back at the intersection near Flo's. On cue, Sally now motored up to a microphone placed in front of her by Dana.

"Red," Sally said to him just before turning on the mike, "we know you have to go to work now, but thank you so much for pushing Lightning this evening."

Red gave a couple of friendly honks, before he took off into the desert just outside of town.

"Ladies and Gentlecars!" Sally then announced on the loudspeakers. "We now wish to present our final surprise of the evening . . . for both our guests of honor, Doc and Lightning, and all the rest of you. Thanks to the generous sponsorship of Dinoco and their Rust-eze division, as well as from the Piston Cup Community, Flo's V-8 Café, Ramone's House of Body Art, Luigi and Guido's Casa Della Tires, Sarge's Surplus and Boot Camp, Lizzy's Radiator Springs Curios, Fillmore's Organic Fuel, the Cozy Cone Motel, and the Radiator Springs Racing Team . . . with special help from Tow Mater Towing and Salvage and the Radiator Springs Fire Department . . . we are pleased to present the first ever Fireworks Display in Radiator Springs! Red . . . hit it!"

Some gentle booms could now be heard coming from mortars out in the desert as stirring music came out of the loudspeakers around town. Bursts of fireworks now began exploding in the air as Sarge practically broke down crying at hearing Sousa's _Stars and Stripes Forever_ coming out of the loudspeakers. Soon though it was Fillmore's turn to tear up as Hendrix' _Star Spangled Banner_ then played. Sally was relieved she had managed to get agreement from each of them in advance to play the other's favorite song, telling them it would be a secret, but without telling them that their own favorite would also be played. Doc and Dora were tearing up as well in wonder at the spectacle of light and sound. And Lightning couldn't decide whether to look in awe at the fireworks, or in awe at his wife for organizing it all behind his back!

"I love you, Sally!" he cried. "I love you! I love you so much!"

Flo was also tearfully surprised when her own Motown roots were honored with her own favorite, _It Takes Two_. Flo just looked over at Sally and tearfully shook her hood as she smiled. Sally just winked back. Finally the town's anthem, _Route 66_, played as the fireworks reached a crescendo that left the crowd cheering breathlessly.

"Thank you very much everybody!" Sally shouted on the loudspeakers amid the still wild cheering. "The cruising under the neon will resume for a while longer, but otherwise thank you for coming and goodnight!"

"Dana," Sally said as Dana now came up beside her while the music resumed around them, "you're getting a bonus for helping to pull all this off!"

"Thanks, Sally. But really, tonight is all the bonus I want," Dana declined, to Sally's surprise. "From the day I first came to cover you and Lightning here in Radiator Springs, I fell in love with the community and the sense of family you all have been creating here. All I wanted was to become a part of it. And now, I am! Sally, you've already given me a life of happiness, and of purpose, I've never had before. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here to live and work. I'm never leaving now! There is one favor however you could still do for me . . ."

"What's that, Dana?" Sally asked.

"Could you arrange for me to meet Mater?" Dana asked as Sally's jaw dropped. "He just cracks me up whenever I hear his jokes, and I actually find simple, small town guys kinda cute. I've just been so turned off by the macho and slick types I've been surrounded by in Hollywood! And I've heard Mater does this interesting thing called 'tractor-tipping' . . . and well, it's got me curious!"

"Are . . . Are you sure?" Sally stammered, still trying to figuratively pick her jaw back up off the ground. "You know he's pushing fifty-six!"

"I'm almost forty," Dana assured. "Not that big a difference."

"And he lives in a shed! . . . With no sides!" Sally added.

"I've always wanted to get my tires dirty and build a home from scratch!" Dana countered excitedly.

"Well . . . tell you what, Dana. I'll take care of that . . . right now!" Sally said, taking a deep breath as she turned, still in disbelieving, wide-eyed amazement.

"Hey Mater!" Sally yelled to him. "Over here!"

"Howdy Mrs. Sally!" Mater said rolling up to her. "That was one hum-dinger of a fireworks display that was, let me tell you right now! What can I do fer 'ya?"

"Mater," Sally said, still not quite believing she was actually doing this, "remember that request you made to me a few days ago? Well, umm, it's about to come true . . . right now, because . . . at her request . . . I would like to introduce you to Dana Starlighter. Dana . . . this is Mater!"

"Tow Mater, formally, but everybody 'round here calls me Mater . . . without . . . the 'ta' . . ." the rusty tow truck said as his voice trailed off, now spellbound as he looked into Dana's eyes.

"What . . . What's this thing called 'tractor-tipping' I've been hearing about . . ." the sleek, glamorous white Mercedes sports car asked, almost equally spellbound.

Sally now moved beside her husband, who appeared to be as stunned as she was at seeing the unlikely introduction.

"You actually introduced those two?" Lightning said incredulously.

"She asked for it!" Sally answered shaking her hood in wonderment. "And so did he!"

"I almost hate to change the subject here," Lightning said, still looking in stunned astonishment at Mater and Dana, " . . . but where are we sleeping tonight? The 'Cone, or the Clinic?"

"Oh yeah," Sally said still looking as well at Radiator Springs' apparent newest odd couple. "Neither actually."

"Neither?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Sally said. "The 'Cone was full, and the Clinic was too busy today to be converted back into our personal penthouse. So . . . have 'ya ever heard of camping?"

"Camping?" Lightning asked. "You mean in little 'pup' tents?"

"Tents yes," Sally said. "'Pup' definitely not! Look over there, 'Lightning of Arabia'!"

Sally turned Lightning's wheel-platform to face down the side street leading towards the dirt track and the Team's headquarters lot. However, on the team lot now was a big, party-sized white tent, lit from within by numerous small lights.

"Sally Carrera McQueen!" was all Lightning could say in amazement.

"Mind if your one and _only_ harem girl pushes her 'sultan' along here?" Sally offered.

"Uhh, could we postpone the surgery tomorrow?" a staggered Lightning now requested. "Say a week?"

"Well, the genie says 'no'," Sally replied. "But I'll see what I can do,"

Soon, Sally pushed Lightning and his platform through the tent's flaps. Lightning's voice could now be heard from inside. "A warm oil hot tub _and_ a cauldron of hot wax? I am _sooo_ not leaving here in the morning!"


	10. Mater's Date

Meanwhile, back at the intersection, two other cars were just beginning their exploration . . .

" . . . So _that_ is tractor-tippin'!" Mater concluded. "You, uh . . . wouldn't want to go try it right now . . . with me . . . would 'ya?"

"Yeah," Dana responded, looking at him with surprising confidence. "Actually, I would. Lead the way."

Now it was Mater who dropped his jaw . . . wide-eyed and completely stunned.

"Mater?" Dana asked. "Mater? . . . Are you okay? Mater? Hello? Earth to Mater . . . respond, over?"

Dana gave him a gentle nudge to try and shake him out of his stupor. To her relief, his eyes at least finally moved and looked at her next to him.

"It's been a while since you've done this, hasn't it?" Dana surmised, " . . . dates, I mean."

"Uhh . . . yeah . . . a while . . ." Mater finally admitted, now unfreezing from his position. "Sawry. This, uh, probably means you no longer do, right? Wanna go . . . that is . . ."

Dana tried to keep from laughing now.

"Okay . . . look," she sighed, trying to get more serious. "I've been a Hollywood reporter, and I've endured more smooth pick-up lines from slick-looking guys than you'd _ever_ want to know about. But the one thing I haven't seen much of in my work, or in my life lately is honesty, and honest reactions. I've missed that . . . and you've just given me one that I will _never_ forget!"

Dana just broke out laughing as she grabbed Mater's tire to steady herself, as Mater looked at her in amazement.

"I'm sorry!" she said, trying to control fits of laughter. "It's not you . . . well it is . . . but it's a good thing! Trust me! You are just the funniest, most amusing guy I have ever met! I've been inwardly cracking up at your jokes around town when I've heard you for days now. And the great thing is it's just who you are . . . it's not an act or come-on. So please, Mater, for right now, just forget that you can screw up with me, okay? Really. Would you take me to those tractors?"

"Right this way . . ." Mater ushered her, still wide-eyed, but not knowing whether to be amazed, or to be terrified of what it all might mean . . . or feel like he'd just won the lottery!

— — — — —

Soon Mater and Dana were out in the tractor field, under a moonlit sky.

". . . So all 'ya have to do is jist what I told 'ya," Mater told Dana. "Here, I'll show 'ya."

Mater tip-tired up in front of a sleeping tractor. _*Honk!*_ he went.

"MOOOOO!" the tractor went as it tipped up in alarm.

"Wait fur it!" Mater said.

_Blat!_ the tractor went as a puff of smoke came out its pipe.

Dana suddenly laughed so loud and hard that she startled and tipped every other tractor in the field without trying. She laughed even harder when the puffs of smoke came out of all of their stacks.

Mater couldn't help but start to laugh along with her. They even started leaning on each other as they laughed to keep from just falling over.

Then, they heard a bellowing, and saw bright light, almost like a sunrise, in the distance.

"Whoops! That's Frank!" Mater suddenly exclaimed straight-faced, turning and starting to run before Dana had even recovered her balance.

Trying to calm down and straighten herself up, Dana suddenly found herself brightly lit up, almost like she was under Hollywood stage lights, and staring into the front of an enraged red combine.

"Dana!" Mater cried out, starting to look back for her. He was mortified to see her facing the combine now. Suddenly, Mater found a surpassing sense of courage within himself.

"Dana . . ." he simply said as he turned right around and drove back with an instinctive determination to put himself between Dana and the combine, no matter what would happen.

"Mater, wait!" Dana urged as she sensed him drive up behind her now. "This combine's not charging me. He's just looking at me and sniffing the air. It's okay."

Mater stopped behind Dana as she asked. Frank looked at both of them with suspicion, but didn't move.

Mater now emerged from behind Dana to one side of her. The combine turned towards him and snorted menacingly, spinning his big tires on the grass just a little, like he was about to charge.

"Mater!" Dana warned. "Get back behind me, now!"

Mater got back behind her, and Frank returned to facing Dana, relaxing his demeanor somewhat.

"Now back away a little from me, and I'll follow," she said. "I want to try something here."

Mater started backing away as she asked, while keeping his eyes on Frank. Dana then started backing away as well, giving out a little whistle as she did. The combine's eyes relaxed, and he began following her.

"Turn to your right, Mater," Dana instructed, still looking at Frank.

Mater backed toward the right, as Dana began to turn as well. Frank gently turned to follow them.

"Now stop, Mater," Dana asked, as she stopped as well, still between him and the combine, while she gave out two sharp, quick whistles. To Mater's continued amazement, Frank stopped, too, even wagging his behind now a little.

"Dana," Mater asked with a mixture of trepidation and confusion, "wha' . . . what's goin' on?"

"It's okay, Mater," Dana assured. "Frank remembers me . . . and I remember him!"

"_What?_" Mater asked in amazement.

"He and I once grew up together . . . on my uncle's farm in California," Dana explained with growing happiness. "I'd spend my summers there. Heck, before I went to college, I even moved there for a while. My uncle brought a young combine back to the farm one day. He encouraged me to show Frank in 4-H . . . we did very well there together. I even trained him, using the whistles I just did here."

"Then, my uncle died," Dana continued, shedding a few tears now. "His farm was sold, and I never knew where Frank went . . . only we didn't call him Frank. I called him Guardian — it sounded noble, like him — and because he seemed like he wanted to protect me, especially from boy-cars back then. Isn't that right, Guardy?"

Frank gave out a friendly snort and wagged his behind some more.

"Well, put me in an oil drum and wrap me up for supper!" Mater exclaimed.

"Okay, Mater," Dana offered, trying to stifle her laughter at what he'd just said. "Let me introduce you to Frank, so he knows you're okay. Come up slowly beside me here . . ."

Trembling a little, Mater now slowly motored around beside Dana. She gave out three sharp whistles, followed by a wolf-whistle, like guys would give a pretty girl-car.

"I just gave him my 'boyfriend' signal that I came up with when I wanted to start bringing boy-cars around the farm," Dana explained, suddenly blushing when she realized what she'd just said.

"Now, stay still beside me," she coached, allowing a gentle smile in spite of herself. "Let him sniff you, and maintain steady eye contact with him, like you're his boss. Don't show him you're afraid, or he'll run all over you. It's all a mind game with these tractors and combines. You show 'em you think you're the boss, and they accept that."

Mater did his best to just determinedly stare Frank down, once again causing Dana to laugh a little.

After Frank had sniffed him a bit and moved back, Mater finally said, "So wait just a minute here! You've been around farms and tractors before?"

"Yep!" Dana confirmed.

"But you didn't know about tractor-tippin'?" Mater asked, almost incredulously.

"Well, I just didn't hang out with the tractors and Frank while they were sleeping at night," Dana said. "I'd heard stories from the local boys in town near the farm about tractor-tipping, but I always thought those were just tall tales that boys bragged about to each other. When I came here to Radiator Springs and heard you had a reputation for it, I just had to find out if it all was really true! And sure enough, it is!"

"So," Mater asked cautiously, " . . . now that you know there really is such a thing as tractor-tipping . . . is that about it?"

Dana looked at Mater, understanding what he had said. "No it isn't actually, Mater," she assured. "That's just part of what I'm curious about. Here though, let me dismiss Frank so he's not hanging around us like a lost go-cart."

Dana whistled three times, followed by a looping, 'taxi-call' whistle. "Go on Guardian," she encouraged. "Go protect your tractors. I'll be around."

The combine now happily went off to contently graze in the field among his tractors as they righted themselves.

"Now Mater," Dana said, turning towards him and taking his tire in hers, "I'd kinda like to get to know about this interesting guy named 'Tow Mater' . . ."

— — — — —

As they talked through the night, Dana found herself relaxing, softening the guard and defenses she maintained so well in Hollywood.

"You know, Mater," Dana sighed, " . . . for the first time since I was on my uncle's farm, I feel free now . . . here. I realize it was a mistake for me to leave that farm . . . one that I never want to make again. I never want to leave this place now."

"Whut, you wanna stay put right here?" Mater asked. "In this field?"

"I mean Radiator Springs, silly . . . this valley," Dana said, laughing once again. "Although you know, staying put right here in this field, or at least on this farm isn't a bad idea."

"Well," Mater said, " . . . did 'ya know it's fur sale? Has been for years."

"No . . . wait, you're serious?" Dana asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Mater confirmed. "The farmer here died several years ago. His wife done passed on even before that. Someone, relatives or somethin', has been comin' here to check on the tractors and make sure they're okay every coupl'a days from someplace. But no one has been here at nights for sevr'l years now, which is why I've been comin' around tractor-tippin'."

Dana now looked off into the distance for the longest period.

"Uhh . . . Earth to Dana . . . respond please, over," Mater now said back in fun to her.

Dana turned towards him with a broad smile across her front, with very relaxed, warm eyes, almost dreamily sighing, "The farm . . . the tractors . . . Guardian . . . us . . ."

Mater just kept gently looking at her.

"Ohh . . ." she then said with caution as she shook herself out of her reverie and looked down to one side. "My mind is going waaay too far and waaay too fast here!"

"You want me to go git it? Slow it down?" Mater smiled, picking up on her meaning.

"Mater, I can't," Dana confessed. "I shouldn't even be thinking along these lines here. You should know what rushing things does . . . after what happened to you in Vegas."

"Well," Mater sighed, " . . . everyone 'round here will tell you I'm not maybe the wisest, sharpest, most careful, or even bravest tool in the shed . . ."

"Mater," Dana interrupted. "You came back to get me tonight. You were ready to even protect me from Frank, no matter what might happen to you . . . weren't you? I know. I had to stop you. No one's ever done anything like that for me before. I'd say that's pretty brave . . . pretty wonderful, actually."

Dana leaned over and gave Mater a kiss on his fender. Mater just looked down, and then at her.

"I'd like to see you have this farm, Dana, if that's what you want," Mater decided, " . . . I just would. I know Frank would, too," he added, smiling.

"I don't want to lose Guardian again," Dana admitted with tears in her eyes as she looked towards the combine as he snoozed nearby, "now that I've found him after all this time. But I can't run this farm, and do all Sally needs me to as well, all by myself . . . I just can't."

"How 'bout I help 'ya," Mater offered, " . . . one mile, one field, one day at a time? We just see where this road goes."

Dana looked at him deeply, with tearful eyes, as she nudged against him.

"I don't feel this is Vegas again," he added. "But if I was ready to face down Frank for you tonight, I'm . . . I'm willin' to take that gamble, too. After all, how many beautiful sports cars are there who're interested in tractors? Plus, I'm not young . . . may not have time for all that much 'courtin' anymore. I may be runnin' low on the mileage I have left here in fact."

"No you're not . . ." Dana assured, as she kissed his lips.

Mater just closed his eyes, and gently returned her kiss.

After what seemed like moments, Dana gently ended their long kiss.

"But I want to give you the gift of time here," she continued. "After all, I have a lot of quirks to get used to. Plus, given Sally's reaction tonight . . . it's gonna take folks around here a little while to get used to the idea of you runnin' around with a Hollywood gal! We ought to give 'em a chance to see what you and I are beginning to here."

"You gonna git this farm?" Mater asked straightforwardly, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"You gonna help me run it?" Dana asked, challenging him in return and knowing what her question really meant.

They paused for a good while as they looked at each other.

"Yep!" they finally said together.

"Jinx! You owe me an oil!" Mater said with glee.

"Only if you share it now!" Dana joyfully responded as she nudged him closely, before moving in for another shared kiss.

"This feels right," she sighed, " . . . really right."

"Yeah, it does," Mater simply agreed.

The twilight of morning now began to interrupt them.

"Well, we'd better be getting back to town soon," Dana noted. "We wouldn't want cars to come out looking for us . . . and find us taking a 'roll in the hay' here!"

Now it was Mater's turn to laugh. Dana soon joined in with him. Then, she looked around as she calmed down.

"So _that's_ how these tractors got out and wandered around town the other day!" Dana exclaimed as she spotted several big gaps in the fence around the field. "I've heard that's been happening a number of times. I just thought the farmer was being careless . . . before you told me he was dead."

"Actually," Mater observed, "the tractors have become pretty well-mannered around town lately. I've even been herdin' 'em some myself. Got 'em to obey the traffic light and everything! They've started to become a lil' tourist attraction all by themselves!"

"You've _herded_ the tractors?" Dana exclaimed, almost shocked. "As well as tipped them?"

"Yep!" Mater confirmed. "My tow cable makes both a good whip to crack behind them, as well as even a lasso when I need it! Drivin' tractors is pretty easy!"

Dana was astounded.

"You're a . . . You're a ranch truck at heart, you know that?" she stammered.

"Well," Mater said surprised, smiling, " . . . maybe I is!"

At that, Dana couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"That's it, Tow Mater!" she now said with unstoppable determination.

"Uh oh," Mater said, now scared. "What'd I do?"

"I just can't help it, I can't," Dana sighed tearfully. "Mater, I love you!"

At first Mater wanted to come up for air, feeling almost drown by Dana's now passionate kiss. Soon though, he found himself relaxing into it, even beginning to earnestly return it himself.

There could be worse things in the world, he realized, than now being claimed by a beautiful Mercedes ex-Hollywood reporter in love with farm life. At least Dana liked him for more than just his body . . . unlike 'Vegas' had years ago . . . way more!

This time, he thought, love was gonna be good.


	11. Proposal and Possibility

The sun came up as two new lovers came back into town from the valley to the east.

Never missing much, Flo spotted Mater and Dana slowly cruising along the street together, until they pulled in and parked at her café.

Even Flo found herself speechless this time as she just stared, open-mouthed, at the stunning, sleek, white Mercedes sports car, now with a fair bit of dirt on her, and what was obviously her rusty tow truck beau.

"Two hot oils, please Flo," Mater casually ordered as he looked at Dana. "Heck, make it two deluxe breakfasts! That sound good to you, Tractor-Gal?"

"Yes it does, Ranch-Boy!" Dana sighed as she looked back at him. "It sounds wonderful!"

"Now I truly have seen everything!" Flo said to herself, as she went back to the café's kitchen.

— — — — —

Sally was pushing a Lightning on his wheel-platform who now truly hated to leave behind all the luxury inside the tent that she had just introduced him to overnight, for his inescapable date with surgery.

Flo began motioning to Sally out of the back of the café.

"Mind sitting here in the morning sun for a moment, my grand poo-bah?" Sally asked. "It looks like Flo wants me for something."

"Bring me even half a hot oil," Lightning said, "and it will help me get over the warm soak in the hot tub we had to cut short this morning."

"Hey," she replied, "as soon as your welds today are properly cooled and solidified tonight, we are getting right back in that tub, okay?"

"Deal," he finally smiled. "I do love you for all you're doing . . . you know that."

"I know," Sally reassured. "'Love you, too. Be back in a jiffy!"

Sally motored over to Flo as Lightning watched them from a distance.

"Hey, Sally!" Flo said quietly as Sally arrived at the café's back door. "You wanna take a quick peek around the side to the front?"

"Why?" Sally queried.

"You'll see . . ." Flo suggested with a gentle smile now.

Sally quietly looked around the right side of the café.

"Oh . . . my . . . Manufacturer!" Sally quietly gasped as she saw Dana and Mater leaning contentedly against each other amid the far islands.

She looked back across the side street at Lightning. He was looking at them too, open-mouthed, as he glanced over at her. Sally just shrugged at him now, as a smile grew across her own front.

"Flo, two things," Sally decided as she returned to the back door. "I have to get Lightning into Doc's for surgery in a few minutes here. But first, give them two deluxe breakfasts on me . . . and second, give me a pen and paper."

"That's what they just ordered," Flo said to Sally as she handed her the pen and paper. "But what's this for?"

"Here," Sally said as she scribbled out a quick note with her tire and folded it. "Give this to Dana on her tray. And Flo, let's give 'em all the help and encouragement we can okay? They deserve it!"

"Thought you'd wind up saying that," Flo said with a smile as she took the note.

"Oh, and a hot oil for Lightning please," Sally remembered. "Wait, make it four, no five, for us all in the clinic."

"Here you go!" Flo soon said, handing Sally a tray of oils. "Good luck to Lightning and y'all!"

As Sally was pushing Lightning into the clinic, Mater and Dana received their breakfast trays, with a little folded note on Dana's. The two of them looked at each other puzzled, as Dana opened and held it with her tire as Mater looked on beside her . . .

_Dana & Mater,_

_Way to go you guys!  
In surgery now with Lightning.  
Come see me later.  
So happy for you both!  
Enjoy breakfast on me!_

_Keep going,  
Sally_

"Are we that obvious?" Dana asked Mater as they looked up from reading the note.

"Obvious 'bout whut?" Mater asked innocently.

"Take a guess!" Dana challenged undeterred by his initial answer, figuring his 'further romantic enlightenment' might as well start now.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-T . . ." she hinted, having heard him gently teasing Sally and Lightning in the past.

"Ohhh!" Mater finally caught on, whispering. "You want me 'ta stop touchin' 'ya?"

"Not on your life, Mater-Boy!" Dana warmly answered. "Actually, I think this means we can maybe start sharing that farm a little faster than we'd planned. And by the way, it's really spelled 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' . . ."

— — — — —

"So . . . Mater and Dana, huh?" Lightning said to Sally as he took a last sip of hot oil before Dora put a respirator mask over his mouth.

"Yeah," Sally replied, "who'd 'a thunk! But 'ya know, they deserve support just like we've received, and we're gonna help them, okay?"

"Let me know what I can do . . ." Lightning said as he faded out.

"I will sweetheart," Sally assured. "You just get ready for a smooth and shiny new front end today, okay? And I have a special surprise for you as part of this . . ."

— — — — —

". . . Headlights!" Lightning exclaimed. "I have headlights! And my voice feels great! Kaa-Choww!"

"Honey, I'm glad you're enjoying your new headlights so much. I truly am," Sally said as he had just woken up back in their tent after his surgery. "But could you lay off the high-beams for a while? They're Xenon, and the brightness off the tent walls here is giving me a hoodache."

"Sally?" a voice called to her from outside the tent's entrance.

"Coming, Dana!" Sally replied. "I'll be out in a second. Trust me, it's a little bright in here! Lightning, I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

"Hi, Sally," Dana greeted her as she came outside the tent. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, we finally gave Lightning real headlights during his front end surgery today," Sally explained, "and at the moment, he just can't stop playing with them . . . _especially_ the high-beams. I don't begrudge him a little fun however. But if you ever give Mater new headlights though, just do yourself a favor and stay away from Xenon!"

". . . Headlights!" Lightning continued to exclaim inside the tent.

"Here," Sally suggested to Dana, "let's take a little drive over to our new office around the corner actually, and catch up on things."

They soon arrived at the new storefront office of McQueen Enterprises. But a car wouldn't know it unless they looked really closely at the small print in the middle of the storefront window amid the restored signage and window displays of what was once the Rusty Bumper shop.

"Here it is," Dana said as she opened the front door and ushered Sally inside.

"Dana, nice job!" Sally commented, looking around the restored wood-paneled interior, still partially filled with unwrapped office furniture and several stacks of file boxes. "You have done a terrific job with the Rusty Bumper space here! With the restored signage and building front, this is almost our 'secret headquarters' right in plain sight, in the middle of town!"

"Yep!" Dana agreed, adding, "Now that we've acquired all the abandoned stores on both sides of the street . . . practically for free . . . we'll at least restore the storefronts and building exteriors for now, and figure out what to actually do with the spaces later. I must say though, I enjoyed doing some of this work myself!"

"But I daren't put up 'Radiator Springs Racing Team', or anything saying 'Lightning', in the window here. Otherwise I'd be overwhelmed with tourists and never get anything done all day!" Dana explained. "The rest of the storefronts on this side of the street next door though will become the Team's interim visitors center and gift shop for the near term here, just to get something open and satisfy the incredible demand for Lightning merchandise! These stores have all got nice large windows that will really invite the crowds in to take a look. Plus, in thinking about it more, I might move this office to the other side of the street and set up all those storefronts as our offices . . . although I'd hate to give up the nice large window view of the street I'm just beginning to get used to here."

"It is nice," Sally admitted as she looked around. "These stores might just make for a good team and business headquarters for the time being. We'd still need a shop facility though, for both Lightning and Mack, plus the trailers; and somewhere decent for Mack to live, too . . . not to mention Lightning and I. And don't forget that Dinoco, including Rust-eze, wants a visitor experience and store, too, as part of our headquarters."

"It's been stuff like Dinoco's requests for big 'pavilions' in our headquarters complex though . . . not to mention helipads and everything else . . . that's been holding things up here!" Dana said almost exasperated. "They keep adding and adding, and I keep having to send our contract architects back to their drawing boards! I'm ready to just open minimal headquarters facilities using mostly what's already here — which might be more in keeping with the scale of the town anyway — and start capturing some real money from the tourists coming through town, now."

"I can't disagree with you there," Sally concurred. "Okay, let's go for it. Just talk to Mack and Doc right now for what's needed in a shop facility, allocate a portion of the visitor and gift shop spaces in the storefronts next door to Dinoco, and let's just do it!"

"I will," Dana hesitated, "just as soon as I can hire cars for all the positions that will be needed. Housing is the problem though, as there's just nowhere for new workers to live in town, except for staying in the Cozy Cone — which is now sold out for the next several months, by the way — despite my raising the rates! But Doc and Dora and Ramone and Flo are the only cars with real houses in this town. Everyone else, including you until recently, just lives in their stores! I can't believe Luigi and Guido have been content to just live in a couple of tiny rooms off the back of their store all these years!"

"At least their commute's short," Sally observed.

"True," Dana admitted.

"Well, Doc used to live in his clinic, too," Sally added, "until Dora forced him to add a real house onto the back of it, even before they got married."

"To solve this problem though," Dana suggested, "I think we'll just have to create a real estate arm of the company here, and build some houses or apartments for the workers we want to attract. That's my next project, even ahead of ongoing planning efforts for the Team's headquarters!"

"You are on top of things as always, Dana. I'm thoroughly impressed!" Sally admired. "But what about your new personal project? Tell me about you and Mater."

"Sally," Dana said, taking a breath, "I told you I was curious about him . . . but I never expected what wound up happening. Mater is simple, but so much fun! Without trying, he made me laugh harder than I have in years. What was really amazing though was going out to the farm with him last night. Even you don't know this about me, but I used to be in love with farms when I was growing up. I spent whole summers on a farm my uncle ran in California, and even lived there for a time before going to college. He encouraged me to raise and show a young combine there. But while I was far away in college, my uncle died, the farm was sold, and I never knew where that combine went . . . until last night."

"It's a miracle, Sally," Dana continued, practically tearing up, "that combine is here! It's Frank — only I called him Guardian — and he remembered me! I wound up showing Mater how I had trained Frank with whistling, I introduced Mater to Frank so Frank accepted him, and Frank wound up following us around like a lost go-cart! After that, Mater and I wound up talking all night. Plus Mater showed me 'tractor-tipping' . . . we did that first. Then he astonished me by telling me how he's been herding the tractors around town! Even though he's been into tipping tractors, he can also be a good rancher . . . if he wants to be! We just wound up having a really surprising amount, farm-wise, in common. Then, he told me that the farm has been for sale! Sally, my dream of having a farm, and someone who was willing to run it with me, started coming true . . . all at once! I'm having to pinch myself here to make sure it's all real!"

"You think you and Mater are compatible?" Sally asked directly.

Dana smiled as she looked down. "Yeah, he's on the simple side," she admitted. "But a couple things are winning me over. When I doubted that I could actually get and run that farm, he really encouraged me to go for it. He also up and offered to help me run it, no strings, and allow our relationship to develop as we go. He told me about what happened to him in Las Vegas, and I said that as much as I wanted it all with the farm and him, I didn't want to rush things and risk him having a repeat of his Vegas experience. But he told me he'd take that risk for me anyway, if I wanted. He also initially rushed back to protect me from Frank before I realized it was Guardian. I stopped him, but Mater was really willing to put himself between me and Frank, at the risk of his own life . . . and he barely knew me! I've never had someone do that kind of thing for me before. Never!

"Sally," Dana continued, "I've had a lot of guys throw themselves at me in Hollywood. But I never wanted a one of 'em, because none of them could encourage, let alone understand, my dream of wanting something different . . . of having a farm. I was in the wrong business, wasn't I . . . being in Hollywood? I know both that cars grow and change some over time, but that they also stay somewhat the same. But if Mater doesn't change a whit from what he is now, I'll gladly take him. His heart is pure, his intentions are honest, and I know I'll always be able to count on him, no matter what. But the best thing though is he's already encouraging me to be and do what I've truly wanted, and is willing to just help me go for it, right now. All this is something I've never experienced before, and never even conceived I could have."

Dana took a deep breath as she looked down again. "Sally, I've held love at bay outside myself for years . . . decades now even. But with Mater, by the time dawn came this morning, I knew . . . _I knew_ . . . I was in love, like I've never been before. Yes, both he and I have our quirks," Dana admitted. "And I know how I'd be cautioning myself if I were in your position."

"Dana," Sally assured, "I'm here to encourage and to help you do what it is that you truly want . . . whatever your spirit and heart tell you is right for _you_. I find that the best friends, as well as the best partners, encourage us to be true to ourselves — not just to do or be what they or others think we should."

"That surprises me," Dana confessed. "Most folks would be calling this a 'one-day wonder', and me practically insane for rushing into love with a seeming total opposite. I know what Mater and I look like together. But, I don't want slick packages, smooth words, or shallow veneers. I want laughter, encouragement, farm dirt, and someone real. If Mater's as willing as he is to take a risk on me, then I'm willing to take a risk on him. I think I've said 'no' enough times now to be entitled to know when it's okay for me to say 'yes'."

Sally thought of confessing her own initial skepticism as to their suitability, but decided to hold it for the moment. "Have you two proposed yet?" she now asked instead.

"At the end of the night just talking in the field," Dana answered, "he asked me if I was going to buy that farm, and I asked him if he was going to help me run it. We each paused, and then we both said 'yep' at the same time."

"Sounds like a proposal to me," Sally smiled. "Does this mean I'm going to lose you?"

"Nope," Dana assured. "It does mean two things though. First, I will want to cut down to two-thirds time from full-time, but I think I can manage things, if I can train Mater on how to run the farm, and maybe bring one or two staff assistants into this office to start with here."

"And second?" Sally asked.

"I think I will need that bonus you offered last night," Dana sheepishly admitted, "as I don't think the down payment on that farm is going to be cheap."

"Dana," Sally observed, " . . . during this crisis, you've not only saved everything Lightning and I have built; but you've ably run it all, and even grown some of it while I couldn't here. I want to keep you around in the future, even if I share you with your farm. I've been thinking about awarding you an ownership stake in our company here for a little while now. But a stake in this company won't buy you that farm. So how about Lightning and I finance the purchase of that farm, in full, and we negotiate how much of that financing becomes awarded as an equity stake for you instead. I'm thinking you might wind up owning perhaps half or more of that farm outright at closing. We'll also negotiate how you continue to work here, and split your duties with the farm. We may even want to buy some of what your farm will produce for at least the Cozy Cone's breakfasts, and I'll even sign contracts in advance, with deposits. How about that?"

"Oh Sally . . . Sally . . ." Dana cried, nudging her in thanks. "I thought it was wonderful when Mater encouraged me to go for the farm, and offered to help run it. Your offering to help me buy it just makes it all perfect! Thank you!"

Just then, Mater came in.

"Oh hi, Misses Sally," he said. "Just passin' by between towing jobs and thought I'd drop in and see Dana real quick here. But if you two are busy, I'll come back later!"

Sally smiled and thought she'd test Mater, just a little.

"Mater," she queried, "you gonna take good care of Dana here?"

"Misses Sally," Mater said thoughtfully, " . . . I just hope she feels I already is."

Dana just teared up while Sally smiled, nodding.

"Go for this, you two," Sally said. "Go for it all the way!"

Even Mater was now misting up.

"So what are you two doing so far apart across the room here?" Sally asked.

Dana and Mater motored up close to each other.

"You want to tell him?" Sally offered with a smile.

"Mater," Dana said as she nudged him with tears in her eyes, "Sally and Lightning are going to help us get our farm!"

"Our farm?" Mater asked.

"Yes," Dana confirmed, " . . . _our_ farm. That's what I want it to be. You promised to help, and I don't want to do this without you. So it'll be our farm, right from the start! And you know what that means, don't you?" Dana asked coyly.

"That I'll have more work 'ta do?" Mater asked.

"Well . . . yes," Dana confessed. "But that's not what I was driving at."

"That I won't have Thursday nights free anymore?" Mater guessed again.

"Well, maybe, maybe not . . . we'll have to talk about that," Dana replied. "But that's still not what I'm meaning here. Here's a hint: It's what Lightning and Sally as well as Doc and Dora have done . . ."

"Hot dang!" Mater exclaimed. "You mean I'll finally get one of them hot wax massages?"

"Well actually, yes . . . that, too, darling," Dana answered, caught off guard again. "But we'll have to do something about cleaning out your tool deck in back before I'll apply any hot wax back there. That's _still_ not what I really meant though."

"Mater, Dana trusts you . . ." Sally gently warned him.

"What does that mean?" Dana asked, looking at both of them.

"Yur right, Misses Sally," Mater said as he looked down. "I'm sawry Dana. I'm not as dumb as I may come across sometimes. I know what 'ya meant. I just like to play around the bush sometimes."

"You mean 'beat around the bush'," Dana corrected.

"Nope," Mater said. "Others may 'beat around the bush', but I play around it . . . seeing how long I can keep almost guessing what someone wants me to, but not quite. But I shouldn't do that to you, Dana. That's just not right of me."

"And you say others have thought you're 'not the sharpest tool in the shed'?" Dana observed with surprising admiration. "That takes something to pull that off, Mater . . . especially over on an ex-reporter here who supposedly prides herself on detecting deception! Mater, even I've underestimated you. I'm sorry, and I'd like to apologize to you. I won't do that again. You're more my equal, in so many wonderful ways, than anyone else I've ever met. Please say it. Please ask me . . ."

Mater looked down for a moment, and then warmly looked at Dana while he took her tire in his, and knelt down on his other front tire.

"Dana," Mater said, "I'd given up that something like this would ever happen for me . . . that someone like you would ever want me. Heck, we both know it's barely been a day that we've known each other . . . well, maybe a little more than that if we count the days we've been watchin' each other — and I admit I've been watchin' you too. We've each got a 'whole lot yet to learn about each other, but I'm willin' to do my best, and I'm pretty easy-goin'."

"When you know, deep down though, that somethin's really right," Mater continued, "'ya know. I may be takin' one huge leap jumpin' off a cliff here — for the second time in my life — but you feel to me to be the best car I could ever ask for 'ta do it with. So Dana, in order for it to be really our farm . . . and I would never want to take any of it away from you . . . would you marry me?"

"Yes, Mater," Dana tearfully replied. "A thousand times yes. And I promise to never betray your trust, or the risk you are taking for me now. Whatever it is, we will work through it, and thrive, together."

The two newly betrothed lovers kissed . . . deeply, willingly. Mater no longer wanted to come up for air, or even end it.

When they finally did, a tearfully admiring Sally spoke to them.

"I am so happy for you . . . for both of you," she said. "But I also want to apologize, to both of you. I misjudged you. At first, I didn't think you were right for each other. I was even reluctant, Dana, to introduce you to Mater. And Mater, you know I tried to dissuade you from being interested in Dana. But I was wrong . . . so very wrong, about this, and about you two. I want to make it up to you both, and really help you go the distance here over life's road together. So congratulations! But helping you two to get your farm is just the beginning.

"Why don't you two come over to our tent tonight for dinner," Sally then invited. "I don't have any kitchen facilities there, but I'm having Flo cater for now, and tonight we're having her Savory Supreme-grade Stew with Grease Dumplings."

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Mater said. "I've only had that on special occasions and holidays with her!"

"Would you like to wash it all down with some fresh bio-fuel, right from the tractors?" Dana offered. "Some of them could use milking in the worst way. They are not being taken care of properly. Mater, get ready, 'cause I'm about to show you how to milk tractors!"

"Mmmm boy!" Mater exclaimed. "I've never had bio-fuel right from the tractor before! Do I git 'ta try some?"

"Of course, darling! But first actually, Sally," Dana added, turning to her, "let me call the real estate agency right now and see what it'll take to make an offer on the farm. Please stick around, because we'll need to get rolling here on the financing, too . . ."


	12. Battle for the Farm

" . . . The farmer's heirs are insisting on two point five million for the farm — both for its acreage, but mostly for its water rights," the agent on the other end of the phone said. "Unfortunately, after trying to sell the property as a working farm for this long, they've recently been working on alternate plans to begin selling the water and piping it out of the area, especially now that they've found a water buyer who'll take everything they can give him. They're ready to sign a long-term water supply deal tomorrow, actually."

"I see," Dana said on the phone, looking down at the desk.

"So I'm very sorry, but if you're going to make an offer, I need to have it in my tires by either tonight or tomorrow morning," the agent concluded. "Otherwise the heirs are going to sign that water deal tomorrow afternoon and take the property off the market, send the tractors off to the scrap house, demolish the old house and barn, and basically let the place revert to desert. Personally, I'd sure hate to see that nice old guy's farm which he loved wrecked like that. But of course, it's not my call."

"Well, thank you very much," Dana concluded. "We'll be in touch. 'Bye."

"Mater," Dana now said with increasing sadness as she hung up the phone, "please come nudge me here. I need you now."

Mater came over and nudged his new fiancée, moved himself by her growing sadness. Sally looked at Dana with sad understanding as well.

"I don't think we can do this . . . buy the farm," Dana now said tearfully. "That price is too high if it's going to be used just as a farm, and not as a water gold mine for somewhere else." She then just leaned against Mater and cried. "It all seemed so wonderfully possible this morning," she sobbed. "And now, my dream is dying, just as suddenly as it began appearing to me."

"I'll still be with you, Dana," Mater tried to assure her, " . . . if 'ya still want me."

"Yes, Mater," Dana said as she looked at him through her tears, holding his tire tightly. "I want you. I love you whether we get a farm or not. I'm not like 'Vegas'. I'd never do that to you. Don't worry . . . maybe we'll turn your salvage lot into a small farm, if you'd let me."

"You can do anything you want," Mater assured her.

"Yes, that's right, Dana," Sally echoed. "You . . . we . . . can do anything we want. I can't do this on my own, but I'm going to talk this over with Lightning right now, while you go take care of those tractors the way they should be. Obviously the heirs don't care."

"Sally?" Dana asked as she looked at her.

"Dana," Sally continued, "I've seen dreams die before, and I just don't want to see that happen here. It just wouldn't be good for the farm, for the town, or for you. And wrecking the farm and scrapping the tractors that the farmer and his wife once loved is just wrong. That alone makes me ready to fight here!"

"But Sally, even I have to admit the price is too high for just a farm," Dana cautioned.

"Just let me talk to Lightning, and then let's see what we can accomplish together in bargaining," Sally counseled optimistically. "You and I are very good at getting what we want in business. This to me is no different. You with me?"

"Oh, Sally," Dana tearfully sighed. "I don't know if I can dare to hope right now."

"Well go ahead and dare, Dana," Sally affirmed. "After all, I've become pretty good at bringing things back from near death. Just ask Lightning!"

"You can joke about that?" Dana asked amid her tears.

"Yep! It's the best way to beat depressing or almost hopeless situations," Sally assured. "If you can come to laugh in the face of defeat or death, you can beat them! It's often tough to do at the time, but I can sure do it afterwards, and it strengthens me for the next battle!"

"And hey, Dana, I'm pretty good with dares!" Mater offered. "I'll help 'ya dare!"

Dana smiled amid her tears and nodded her hood as she looked at them both.

"Lightning and I choose our promises carefully," Sally added, "because we do everything we can to keep them. And I promise you I will do everything I can to help you get _your_ farm. Your part is to go milk those tractors, and to see that farm as yours and Mater's. My part is to do the rest right now. Shall we get to work?"

Dana was tearfully speechless as she gripped Mater's tire.

"Dana, I didn't hear you," Sally said encouragingly. "Shall we get to work?"

"Earth to Daannaa . . ." Mater gently hinted as he gave her a warm nudge.

"Yes," Dana said finally as she nudged Mater. "Forgive me if I have a little more trouble keeping up my hope than you do, Sally. But losing my uncle, that farm life, and Guardian . . . all while I was overseas in Germany, locked in studies and tests . . . were the most devastating things that ever happened to me. The pain was so deep, I went off in a totally different, and wrong direction in life. It's like fate is dangling my fondest dream right in front of me once more, and then looks to be cruelly yanking it away yet again."

"Mater," Dana said turning to him, "I'll need your belief here, and your ability to dare . . . for us both."

"I'll dare and believe for 'ya, Dana," Mater assured.

"And I'll do the rest," Sally also assured her. "But you have to believe, too, Dana . . . the absolute best you can. Otherwise, you're undermining our efforts for you here, at least figuratively."

— — — — —

Soon, Dana and Mater were off to milk and care for the tractors, while Sally went back to the tent, with something she needed to discuss with Lightning . . .

"So," Sally said, taking a deep breath as she and Lightning sipped on hot oils, " . . . that's the problem. The farmer's heirs are insisting on $2.5 million for the farm. I feel we can beat them down some, but that's the price we have to be prepared for. Dana left with Mater to go milk and care for the tractors, but I could see she was still almost crushed, like her dream was now beyond her reach. I am so glad she has Mater by her side now. He's already becoming quite the devoted and supportive partner for her. Never knew he had it in him!"

"But Lightning, sweetheart," Sally continued, "I don't want Dana to have to say goodbye to her dream here. I know this would mean that we might have to scrimp ourselves for a while, and that we wouldn't be able to build the team headquarters as we might want for some time. I know how much you've wanted the team headquarters, but I feel that Dana and Mater, and the town, deserve our help in buying that farm. As difficult as it is, I feel it's the right thing for us to do."

"If the farm stayed at full price, that would take all of our financial assets," Lightning cautioned, "maybe even require us to tap into our real estate equity as well. We've got decent income, but . . ."

"I know, I know," Sally sighed as she looked down and closed her eyes for a minute.

Lightning could see how much this meant to even Sally now though. He placed an understanding tire against her. She now looked back up at him, deeply torn inside.

"You know what I really wanted the team headquarters for though?" Lightning admitted. "So you and I might have a real home as a part of it. But since we have the Wheel Well as our home for now . . ."

"Hello . . ." Dana now said cautiously outside the tent's entrance. "We're here with some farm-fresh bio-fuel for supper!"

"And it is dee-licious!" Mater added.

"Do we need a little more time here?" Sally said, recomposing herself and looking at Lightning.

"No," Lightning replied to her as he now looked towards the entrance. "Come on in you two!" he invited.

Dana was trying to put on a smile as they came in through the tent flaps, but her eyes were hinting at her inner sadness. She was leaning closely against Mater as they came in. Lightning looked at Sally with a smile though as he took her tire and warmly nudged her. She smiled approvingly back at him, with a tear in her eye.

"I love you," she said, now knowing what he was about to do.

"Love you, too, Sal," Lightning quietly replied. "Dana, Mater," he said as he looked at them, "I won't keep you two in suspense here. Sally has told me about what's going on with the farm, and she and I have agreed here . . . that we will help you buy that farm."

Dana just rushed up with tears in her eyes to gratefully nudge them both, as Mater moved closer too, while trying not to spill the pails of fresh bio-fuel on his tool deck in back.

"Dana, let's call the agency right now," Sally now encouraged, "and see what kind of all-cash offer we can convince the sellers to accept! Lightning's merchandising and endorsement residuals have continued to grow much better than I'd expected since his accident, plus the Cozy Cone's been generating a healthy profit, and more. But I'll clear out and sell our stock portfolios, even mortgage the Cozy Cone to help if I have to, and we'll just cut back our support to our foundation a lot, for the moment here.

"But Dana," Sally then warned, "I'll need you with your hood fully in the game on this call if we're gonna win, okay? That farm is yours, and the sellers are gonna compromise . . . a lot. Given what that agent told you earlier, I think he'll even be on our side. Are you with me?"

"Yes, Sally," Dana now calmly assured. "I got my 'Hollywood' game on here. They do _not_ want to mess with me now. Those heirs are ours, and so is that farm."

"Ka-chow!" Sally replied.

"Ditto what my wife said!" Lightning added enthusiastically. "Plus, this'll give me a real incentive to get back out on the track and race again!"

"Not so fast, sport," Sally cautioned. "You're gonna heal properly first. Let's not push things too hard here. Also though, unless Harv can do enough for us to actually earn his keep, I think we're going to have to let him go."

"Oh, not Harv!" Lightning defended. "Well actually, come to think about it . . ."

"Sally," Dana said, "I'll work for you for life here if I have to, to make this up to you!"

"No, you'll work with me," Sally corrected. "This farm is such a big investment here really — even bigger than the team headquarters would be — that this turns us into partners! Let's see how we can turn all this into a partnership! 'Carrera-McQueen & Starlighter-Mater Holdings' . . . it has a good and profitable ring to it, don't you think?"

Dana just cried for joy as she gripped Mater's tire tightly. He nudged her with a tearful smile as well, while Sally and Lightning tearfully nudged each other, too.

"Okay!" Dana then said, recovering herself. "Let's make that call, partner!"

"No, not as partners, or even friends, right now though," Sally corrected. "I want to keep our options open, in case we need it."

— — — — —

"Hello, Carburetor Real Estate, Rick Tundra," the voice on the phone said.

"Hello Mr. Tundra, this is Dana Starlighter," she said. "I'm back to make an offer for the Ornament Valley Farm, and I have someone here with me, Sally McQueen."

"Hello Mr. Tundra," Sally said.

"_The_ Sally McQueen! Lightning's Crew Chief?" Tundra admired.

"Yep!" Sally confirmed. "But don't get any ideas here. If we were rich, we wouldn't need racing sponsors, okay? Let's get down to business. First I'd like to ask a couple of questions. Have the heirs done their homework on the extent and real sources of the farm's water rights?"

"Well, after getting tired of trying to sell the farm for over three years here, and having to keep sending someone out to check on the tractors," Tundra answered, "they started casting about for any way to make money with the place. They found a developer miles away who was trying to start a planned community, but needed water, and had formed his own water company. After a while of talking, they're just ready to do a deal. The heirs are just working off the water rights listed on the farm's deed."

"Which must be a hundred years old," Sally noted. "So they haven't done any water surveys or environmental reviews?"

"No," Tundra responded. "I'm sure the water company will do that to some extent, at least testing the output of the wells and the like though before a final contract is signed. As I understand it, this is just a commitment to proceed, a letter of intent. But I've been told that as soon as this letter is signed, the property is no longer for sale."

"Well, Mr. Tundra," Sally said, now going in for the kill, "in addition to being Lightning McQueen's wife and Crew Chief, I'm also an attorney. In fact, I'm the Town Attorney of Record for Radiator Springs. And as you can appreciate, my town has a significant interest in where that farm's water is actually drawn from, and the true extent of the farm's water rights. So as Town Attorney for Radiator Springs, I am hereby giving you and your sellers oral notice of the town's intent to file for a court injunction against any water sale agreement your sellers, the property's owners, may attempt to sign, until all water surveys and reviews are completed to the town's satisfaction. The town is prepared at the very least get the County Water Board involved, likely bring in the state as well . . . and I don't think your sellers would even want to contemplate what having the Feds brought in might entail. I'm prepared to have a signed letter to this effect delivered to you and your sellers tomorrow morning."

"Oh boy . . ." Tundra sighed.

Sally began to exhibit an almost wicked, feral smile as she silently passed a quick note to Dana, underlining a couple of words.

"Mr. Tundra, this is Dana," she picked up. "So in essence, your sellers could spend years, a decade even, and face oh, I wouldn't want to _begin_ thinking how much in legal fees, survey costs and the like — millions alone on all that I'd say — before they'd likely see much, if any, revenues from a water contract they might sign. Or . . . they can accept my offer of one point two seven five million, including the combine and tractors, everything else on the property as is where is, no inspection or financing contingencies, clear title, closing in seven days, all cash, in their tires."

"What's your earnest money deposit with your offer?" Tundra asked.

Dana looked at Sally. Sally passed another note to her.

"Three hundred thousand dollars," Dana responded, "which I'm prepared to wire into escrow when the banks open tomorrow."

Sally wrote Dana another note.

"And my offer will expire at 10:30 AM tomorrow morning," Dana added after reading the note.

"I'm writing down your offer now," Tundra said. "Normally these need to be signed with an earnest money check or promissory note, but since we're short on time here, I'll phone the sellers now. We'll follow up with signatures to make it bona fide tomorrow morning. Who shall I list as the buyers?"

Sally passed Dana a final note. Dana quickly wrote something back. Sally just pointed with a tire tip to what she had written.

"Dana Starlighter and Tow Mater as Tenants in Common," Dana responded.

"I'm just involved with the financing here," Sally clarified. "I will have no material interest in the property."

"Okay," Tundra said, taking a very deep breath. "I'll call the sellers and be back to you very shortly here with whatever response they have. This is not going to be an easy call for me, let me tell 'ya!"

"I know you can do it, Mr. Tundra," Dana said reassuringly. "Call me back at this number. You have it?"

"Yes, on my Caller ID, and I've written it down," Tundra replied. "Be back to you soon. 'Bye."

"'Bye." Dana said as she clicked the answer button off. "Sally, why didn't you want Lightning and yourself to be listed as partners on the property?" she then asked, turning to the blue Porsche.

"Having to play my 'Town Attorney' card and represent the town and its water interests," Sally explained, "forced me to give up the option of becoming a full partner with you in acquiring the property. It would simply have been a conflict of interest between my position as Town Attorney and my personal interests. Even our financing you is a little problematic now. Don't worry though — we'll work out a legal and ethical framework and arrangement here. Besides, you're the farmer . . . not me!"

"But," Sally added smiling, "I think that my little 'sacrifice' has got you your farm . . . hopefully at a price we can all more reasonably afford!"

— — — — —

While the four cars were enjoying dinner a short while later, the phone rang.

"Go answer it, Dana," Sally encouraged.

"Hello," Dana cautiously answered, hitting the answer button on the phone.

"Ms. Starlighter, this is Rick Tundra," the voice on the phone replied. "I've just been through the wringer with the farm's sellers on the phone here."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Dana empathized.

"They were really upset at hearing your town's threatened legal action, but I was able to make them face facts," Tundra continued. "I have to hand it to you and Mrs. McQueen, you two have a formidable case on your side. In the end they've decided to counter your offer at one point five million, cash, buyer pays all closing costs and fees."

Dana looked across the tent at Sally, uncertain. Sally briefly shrugged and wiggled her tire a little from the table, indicating the counter offer was somewhat higher than she'd been hoping for. But then, Sally just smiled and nodded.

"Done!" Dana agreed.

— — — — —

Within a few days, two signs went up at the farm, along a section of newly repaired and painted fence, as tractors grazed contentedly beyond. The first sign said 'SOLD', but the second read . . .

_Warning  
Guardian's On Duty!_


	13. The Housewarming

"Boy, we are practically commuting behind Mack here these days," Lightning commented to Sally as they were once again headed down the mountains towards town again.

"Well, at least I'm combining our trips here as best I can," Sally responded. "But maybe the Wheel Well isn't where we really need to be living, as much as even I would like to just stay put there, too. As we're finding out, it's just so far out of town."

"Sally, I wish I could disagree with you on this one," Lightning sighed, "but I can't. You've handled things so well for us on living arrangements so far — first at the Wheel Well, and recently with our big tent I now love to stay at in town. I'll just trust you to figure out what's best for how we live going forward here, especially now that we have to economize while bringing in as much as possible, since we're helping Dana and Mater buy their farm. I just want a house though, a real home. It doesn't have to be big, just comfortable . . . for both of us. That's all I want."

"And I can't disagree with you there, my love," Sally responded. "I promise, from now on, you and I will always have a place to call home. For now, it's the Wheel Well . . . plus the tent as our plush, 'one-room condo' in Radiator Springs. But don't worry, I won't go back to cramming us into Cone Seven again, or just living in the trailer here."

Lightning kissed his wife.

"I know we'll figure out something," he said, " . . . together."

"I knew there was a reason I love you," she sighed.

"Hey," Lightning suddenly noticed. "We're not stopping in town . . ."

"That's right," Sally answered. "Remember first stop this trip to town is a house-warming for Dana and Mater now that the sale of the farm is closed and it is theirs. But from what Dana told me on the phone this morning, it may be more of a work-party than a fun party."

"Well, I can't do much on this platform," Lightning admitted. "But I'll hold stuff in my teeth if it helps!"

— — — — —

Mack pulled his trailers onto the farm drive through a refurbished gate arch that had been quickly repaired with a simply painted pair of signs hanging above it that read . . .

_Dana & Mater's  
Ornament Valley Farm_

_Home of Guardian • 1989 & '90 California State 4-H Champion_

When Mack pulled up near the house and barn, it seemed that half the town was already there. But when Sally and Lightning came down their trailer ramp, they found a despondent Dana.

"Oh, Sally," Dana said sadly. "I had no idea how really bad the farmhouse is inside. It's almost a complete wreck. I should have looked at it more carefully, and planned better. But I just haven't been able to spend time here checking it out, let alone everything else."

"Well," Sally replied optimistically, "you still have a place to rest your hood tonight, right?"

"I cleared out of Cone Seven this morning before I came here, and I've already allowed it to be booked right along with the rest," Dana replied. "So no, I don't. Even Mater's shed is for one vehicle only, although he's graciously offered to let me have it and sleep outside near me there."

"Then let's just see how much we can get done today!" Sally encouraged.

Suddenly they both heard Ramone call out from inside the house, "Get out everyone! Get out now!"

The old one storey house started groaning, as Luigi, Sarge, and Ramone hurriedly left out the front door. Then the home's walls gave out and it collapsed on itself.

"MATER!" Dana screamed, fearing he was inside the house. She tore off towards the collapsed house, continuing to scream, "MATER! . . . MATER!"

"Dana!" Mater finally responded. "I'm okay! I was 'round back here!"

"Oh thank goodness, Mater!" Dana said breathlessly as she rushed around the side of the now-fallen house to nudge up against him.

Now Dana just leaned against Mater and looked tearfully at what was to have been their house.

"Well," Mater sighed, " . . . 'least we now got a year's supply of firewood!"

Dana couldn't help but crack up into a slight laugh, despite her tears.

"Thank you, darling," Dana said to him as she gratefully kissed him. "If nothing else, you'll always help me laugh."

"Happy to oblige, my tractor-bride!" Mater responded.

"Well you can stay with us up at the Wheel Well," Sally offered as Dana and Mater came back around to the front of the wrecked house.

"Thank you, Sally," Dana responded. "But we can't. The tractors need to be milked twice daily now, and one of them is sick with a hot radiator and needs watching. I can't be that far away."

"How have the tractors survived all this time before now?" Sally asked.

"A number of them haven't," Dana replied sadly. "We've been finding a number of dead rusted tractor hulks out in various fields, some even recently dead. I've called for rendering trucks, and they should be out here today or tomorrow to clear the hulks away. I was fearing something like this might have been happening here, but now that this farm is ours, that stops right now!"

"Wow," Sally admired. "You're going to run this farm the way you run our businesses, aren't you?"

"I will have this farm winning state prizes before long, you can count on that!" Dana assured. "And it will be making money, too!"

Straightening herself up beside Mater, Dana turned to everyone around her and said, "Well, thank you all for coming. This has certainly been a housewarming we'll never forget! Right Mater?"

"Yep!" he said, as everyone tried to laugh with them.

"Hey, 'ya know what we could do . . ." Lightning volunteered. "Sally, why don't we give them our tent in town . . . have it re-erected out here. I only have one more surgery tomorrow, and then I can just recuperate up at the Wheel Well."

"Oh we couldn't make you or Doc commute all that way back and forth for daily check-ups during your recovery," Dana responded. "We could find a way to stay in the barn maybe. I've been fancying a 'roll in the hay' with Mater lately anyway!"

Everyone laughed with genuine warmth, with even a few wolf-whistles to be heard. Unfortunately, Guardian looked up with a mixture of interest and confusion in a nearby field at hearing that.

Lightning looked at Sally, smiling though, and she just smiled back at him with a nod, as she took his tire in hers.

"Everyone," he then said, "while we've got the help here, let's make this a real housewarming! Let's saddle up and go get that tent over here for Dana and Mater!"

The small crowd of friends cheered, while Dana just teared up in disbelieving joy, nudging against Mater tightly.

"Folks just do this for folks 'round here," Mater explained warmly to Dana. "We've all done it for Sally and Lightning after all. Even you and I did that before we got 'ta know each other. It's just a good thing everyone else don't know about this though, otherwise the entire country would want 'ta live here!"

— — — — —

By the end of the day, everyone was gathered around for celebratory stew-feed, courtesy of Flo of course, after moving Lightning's treasured tent to the farm, and even clearing away the wreckage of the old house. As Dana was handing out gallon jugs of fresh bio-fuel from the tractors to everyone in thanks, Rick Tundra, the real estate agent drove up.

"Dana," the deep red pick-up said, "we were told about what happened today with the house here. My sellers and I knew the house wasn't good, but we didn't have any idea the house was so bad either. My sellers drove by here just yesterday though, and are already impressed with how you and your husband are bringing the farm back."

"Well," Dana admitted smiling, "Mater's my fiancée at the moment, but he's almost my husband!"

"Aww, shucks!" Mater smiled, as he nudged against Dana.

"Sorry, my mistake," Rick admitted. "My sellers though said their parents would have been very happy to see what you're doing here. They're especially pleased that you've chosen to keep the farm's 'Ornament Valley' name, and they're now glad that you have the farm instead of them going ahead with their water plans. And so, even though they didn't have to, they've given me this cashier's check for two hundred, twenty-five thousand to hand to you in a partial refund, to bring the farm's sale price back down to your original offer, and to help you towards a new house."

The housewarming crowd cheered upon hearing that.

"Thank you," Dana tearfully said as she leaned against an equally teary-eyed Mater. "But this check rightfully belongs to the cars who financed our purchase of this farm, Lightning and Sally over there."

"Nuh uh!" Lightning and Sally said together, with Sally continuing, "That check is yours and Mater's. Use it with our blessing to build the home you want, and to make this farm shine!"

"But you two don't even have a permanent house yet," Dana replied. "After all, the Wheel Well is just temporary, right?"

Lightning looked at Sally.

"My home," he said, nudging her, " . . . is wherever this incredible lady is."

"That is it, mister!" Sally said as she faced him and proceeded to give him a barn-burner of a passionate kiss that attracted so many admiring whistles along with the cheers that Guardian nearby was thoroughly confused!

— — — — —

A short time later, Lightning and Sally were back in their trailer, traveling in the evening twilight through Radiator Springs.

"Hey Mack," Lightning said, reaching for the intercom button. "Turn right and take us to the dirt track, would you?"

"You're not wanting to go back to the Wheel Well?" Mack replied on the videocom, puzzled.

"Nope," Lightning confirmed, winking at Sally. "We gotta economize, save gas now."

"Why the dirt track?" Sally asked. "Why not just camp in the trailer here on the team lot?"

"You'll see," Lightning smiled enigmatically.

Soon Mack arrived down on the dirt track, facing towards Willie's Butte.

"Thanks Mack," Lightning said as he hit the trailer's ramp button. "Sally, would you pull me down onto the dirt track."

"Sure," she said, still not knowing what Lightning had in mind.

"Okay," he continued once they were on the ground. "Now, help me off of this platform."

"Why?" she said, with a little concern.

"I thought I'd take this opportunity to make a next tread in my recovery," he explained. "After feeling nothing but this diamond plate steel platform under me for weeks here; ahead of my final surgery on my back end tomorrow, I just wanted to camp out here with you tonight . . . facing the dirt curve where it all really began for you and I, and feeling the dirt of a real race track under my tires, and snuggling up with you under a quilt, surrounded by stars, dreaming about us returning to racing."

Sally smiled with tearful admiration, as she now gently pushed him off the wheeled platform he had been confined to for the past several weeks.

"Mack, we'll be fine here tonight. Come back for us at Eight A.M. tomorrow morning," Sally called out, dismissing him.

Then as Mack took off, Sally turned to Lightning. "You still got your car cover in back, mister?" she asked warmly.

"Just for you, Sal," Lightning assured, as Sally gently opened his hatch back and retrieved it.

Soon, they were snuggled up together, under his car cover . . . the same one he had used the night he had proposed to her, sitting right on the track's finish line, facing the dirt curve.

"There are so many wonderful memories here, aren't there?" Sally said to Lightning.

"Yeah, and I wanted to share them again with you tonight," he replied. "And if we'd had any permanent home right now, we'd be missing this. You are my home, Sally . . . and I've never felt so 'at home' before in my life. I love you."

"Mister, you never cease to amaze me," Sally warmly replied. "I love my 'Lightning' home as well. It's so warm and cozy, and full of love. I just want to give it all a nice box though to protect it in. Goodnight sweetheart, I love you, and I can't wait to dream of racing with you, right here, tonight."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Lightning suddenly thought. "You and I ought to try racing together, right here, sometime!"

"Remember what Dora said about dirt tracks being harder on frames than paved ones?" Sally reminded him. "I want you thoroughly healed and racing on paved tracks first before you do any laps here again, okay? But yes, I will run laps with you, and even race with you sometime."

"Thank you, Sally," Lightning said. "That really gives me something to look forward to! Goodnight, and I'll dream of not only racing with you, but about a box to put our shared 'home' in as well . . ."

— — — — —

Back at the farm, inside the tent, Mater invited, "Hey, Dana! You wanna try out this here jumbo hot tub fer two?"

"Uhh," Dana hesitated, " . . . not before something else happens first. This way. Follow me!"

Once outside the tent, Dana stopped Mater for a moment. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air deeply.

"Mater," she said, opening her eyes again and looking at him, "it's been so busy today, I've only just realized that this is our first night together, and our first night on the farm."

"Nope," Mater corrected. "It's our second!"

"You're right," Dana smiled. "It is. 'Ya got me there!"

"I'm not about getting' 'ya though," he said seriously. "Not this time. Playin' too many games was part 'a what got me into trouble the first time."

"Mater, it's okay . . . it is. I'm not 'Vegas', alright?" Dana gently assured him as she nudged him a little. "I enjoy some laughter and fun and games. I'm glad you're telling me things like this though. Please keep doing it. Tell me your painful secrets when you want, tell me what you'd really like to do, tell me when you're happy or sad, tell me all the important things to you, alright? You're safe with me now, always . . . safe to be who you really are."

"Never had that before," Mater simply said, looking down with mixed feelings.

"Oh, Mater . . ." Dana comforted him. "There's a lot inside you, isn't there? Many things . . . many wounds and slights that you've carefully hidden away. Hopefully many good things though, too, right?"

"You can see all that in me?" he asked.

"I can sense it," Dana replied.

"How about you?" Mater asked her.

"Me?" Dana responded. "Even though we don't have a house right now, I am home — really home — in the place I want, surrounded by tractors and land, and sharing it all with the truck I want. Even though there's a lot to do now every day, I'm happy . . . the happiest I think I've ever been. And you're a big reason for it."

"I am?" Mater wondered.

"Yep!" Dana confirmed. "If you hadn't brought me here, hadn't told me this place was for sale, hadn't encouraged me to go for it, and hadn't been by my side around here ever since . . . I wouldn't be enjoying any of this now. Instead, a great and sad tragedy would be happening — to this farm, to the tractors, to Guardian . . . and none of us would have known about it until it was too late. You're a hero Mater. You've saved this farm and everything on it, just by what you've already done. I owe this, all of it, to you. I'll be spending the rest of my life thanking you, and repaying you. You're my hero, you know that? I love you, my darling, now and always."

Mater just looked teary-eyed and awestruck at Dana . . . but after a moment, he now seemed to be frozen like that.

"It's okay to say 'I love you, too', 'ya know," Dana smiled. "I'd like hearing that . . . Mater? . . . Mater? . . . Mater . . . Hey Maaater, there's a hot wax waitin' in the barn for youuu!"

"There is?" Mater suddenly exclaimed, dropping his frozen pretense.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Dana gleefully exclaimed.

"Aww, man!" Mater said, scuffing his tire in disappointment. "I was tryin' 'ta get you! 'Ya beat me at my own game!"

"Hey, well you just keep tryin', okay?" Dana replied laughing. "'Cause you and I are gonna have a whole lot of fun from now on, alright?"

"You got it!" Mater assured her. "I never knew bein' in love could be so much fun, too!"

"It can be . . . when you're with the right partner," Dana noted, looking down briefly before looking back again at him.

"You are, Dana . . . and so am I this time," Mater replied. "I love you."

"Mater," she said now with a tear in her eye, "I can't tell you how good it feels to hear you say that to me."

"Well, I intend to say it a whole lot to 'ya . . . just not over and over again all at the same time. 'Learned that the first time, too," he replied.

"Mater, did you ever think that 'Vegas' wasn't going to work out?" she gently asked. "No matter what you did or didn't do?"

"Whadda'ya mean?" he replied.

"Think about it," she continued. "Think about the differences between that last time for you, and this time. From what you've shared with me so far, it sounds like she was trying to control and change you from the start . . . while all you and I have ever done so far is encourage each other, and give each other the freedom and safety to be who we each really want to be. Remember what I told you right at the start of our first date? How you could forget about screwing up with me?"

"Yeah . . ." Mater said uncertainly.

"Well, that offer stands," Dana said, "and for me, it always will . . . well, maybe except if you do something selfish or mean or deliberately that hurts me. But you'll find that I'm pretty easy-going and forgiving, too, just like you are. I've just never had anyone I could safely be that way with before. Heck, I've had my own guy versions of 'Vegas' to one degree or another in the past. But I don't let them control what I do, or who I am now.

"Mater," she continued, "I'm gonna be just a little jealous and possessive here . . . but it'll be a good thing. I want your heart and who you are to be mine — if you'll give them to me, let me have them. Even though you're very good at driving backwards and as you say, 'knowin' where I've been,' I don't want what you feel and do with me now to be controlled by 'Vegas' and the bad things you experienced with her. You've already learned all you need to from that experience. We can talk about it more as much as you want at times . . . but for the most part, I want you to let go of her and all that, and just truly enjoy being with me, taking care of me, and having fun with me — however you want and feel like, okay? I don't want 'Vegas' hanging around over you and I here. I just don't."

Mater closed his eyes for a minute as he lost his customary buck-toothed smile.

"It's alright, Mater. It's alright," Dana encouraged, caressing him with her tire — knowing she had touched, even exposed, something within him now. "Tell me what you're thinking and feeling right now. Just tell me."

"I can't right now," he said. "I've been spendin' a whole lotta years buryin' it, buryin' it deep. For a while here with you at first, it felt like I was allowin' myself to make the same kind of mistake all over again. But you just wanted this farm so much . . . even I could see that . . . that somehow I just wanted to help you have it, and Frank, no matter what might happen 'ta me. I just wanted you to be really happy, Dana, more than anything in the world, and I just wanted 'ta help you. I never felt that way about anyone before."

"Mater," Dana now said with tears in her eyes, " . . . I have never, _ever_, heard a more beautiful definition of love in my life. I would like to do the same thing for you, if you'd let me. I want to make you happier than you'd ever thought you'd be. I've been a little afraid though, actually, that you might not want the farm life here, that I might be forcing this on you. But I hope not."

"You're not, Dana," Mater assured, now looking at her with his smile returning. "There's a reason I've never done anythin' with my shed or the salvage lot . . . it's never felt like home to me, livin' there all by myself. This does though, Dana. Here, I enjoy doin' everything with you . . . milking tractors, fixin' fences, helpin' you. I'm just findin' myself happy, very happy, here doin' it all, and just bein' with you. That you're just so warm and beautiful too, I couldn't ask for a thing more. This is all I could ever want, and more. I love you, Dana . . . and this, with you, is what I truly want."

"I love you, sir," Dana said as she moved in and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Eventually ending their kiss, they each just sighed together, "This is right . . ."

"Jinx!" Dana called out first this time. "Now you owe me an oil!"

"Aww, man," Mater replied. "Yur two fur two tonight!"

"You'll win here sometimes, too." Dana assured as she chuckled. "But let's not be on our competitive guard here all the time though, okay? 'Truce' for tonight now?"

"Truce," Mater agreed, smiling at her. "Dana, could I do something here? I've wanted to, but I've just been a little nervous about doin' it."

"Sure, what is it Mater?" Dana asked.

This time, Mater moved in for a kiss with her, the first he had dared to initiate. Dana smiled as she kissed him back, warmly initiating a few variations of her own. Neither wanted to break it off.

"Whooee!" Mater exclaimed when they finally ended their exploration. "They really do all that while they're kissin' in Hollywood?"

"Well, yes . . . sometimes," Dana admitted, looking down and blushing deeply. "There are whole advice columns about it, actually. I just wanted to try something new myself here, just like you did . . . with someone I could trust, someone I love. I actually enjoyed working around your two big teeth there. They're very smooth and fun to feel and taste."

"I always thought my teeth scared girls away," Mater confessed.

"They're not scaring me away, are they?" Dana asked warmly.

"Well, no . . ." he admitted.

"Mater, that's part of love," she elaborated. "Liking a car, or a truck, just the way they are. Here, let me kiss those big beautiful teeth of yours again just to prove it!"

Mater started crying a little as they kissed again, moved by her kindness and appreciation for what he had long thought was a liability of his. Dana just kissed him all the more passionately though, letting him know wordlessly how much she loved him, and how wonderful she thought he was. When their kiss ended, they just nudged closely, silently for minutes with their eyes closed amid the gentle nighttime sounds of the farm and the land around them.

"Hey, ready for something enjoyable in the barn?" Dana now invited mysteriously with a smile as they separated a little and looked at each other.

"You jist do whutever you want," Mater sighed contentedly, surrendering in almost complete bliss to her.

Dana escorted Mater into the barn as she flipped on the lights, ushering him onto a cleaning stand that she'd been refurbishing half the day.

"You ever heard of 'steam cleaning'?" she asked, seductively.

"Uh, no," Mater replied uncertainly, no longer knowing quite what to expect. "Should I have?"

"Well," she said in a sultry voice, "let's just think of it as the farm equivalent of a hot wax massage, okay? There's warm, pulsating jets of water, and _lots_ of enjoyable scrubbing involved. Actually, I'd much appreciate it if you would kindly steam clean me, too! Then we'll be all ready for that hot tub, without worrying about leaving a dirt 'n grease ring around it."

"I certainly will here for 'ya," he assured. "You wanna go first, though?"

"Nah," Dana decided. "Let me just give you one first and show you how it's done here."

"But," he wondered, "you're gonna be making me keep cleaner, ain't 'ya?"

"Only in the evenings, darlin'," she replied, as she turned on the scrubbing wand. "During the day, farming is good, dirty fun!"

"Hot dang!" Mater exclaimed as she began steaming and scrubbing him.

"Enjoying it are you?" Dana smiled.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It really is too hot!"

"Sorry, darling!" she apologized as she adjusted the water temperature down some, before she resumed scrubbing him.

"Okayyy . . ." Mater now sighed and relaxed.

"Now it looks like you're enjoying this, right?" Dana noted as she began scrubbing his sides.

"I certainly is! Just be careful with that hot water though. I already half look like a red tomater," he noted with irony. "No need to complete the job!"

Dana's laughter could now be heard echoing across the farm . . . tipping a few tractors in the process.


	14. The Storm

". . . Lightning, sweetheart . . . you can wake up, now," he heard Sally say. "Take another breath for me, okay?"

"Am I all done this time?" Lightning groggily said, seeing he was waking up in the clinic again.

"You are all done this time," Sally assured. "No more surgeries."

"Can't wait to start racing again," he said still only half-awake, but with a smile.

"Nuh uh, not so fast there, sport," Sally cautioned. "There's still a fair amount of healing and curing time involved here with your back end and frame yet. You push things right now, and you'll hurt yourself, maybe even re-injure yourself. We're gonna rest awhile up at the Wheel Well first. I'll help you stretch your wheels at the right time, and begin working out with you. But please, don't rush it."

"Okay . . ." Lightning agreed, almost glumly. "Can I at least drive myself out of the clinic here to Mack?"

"Not today, my love," Sally replied. "You're only just done with surgery here. Dora will tell you your welds aren't even cooled yet."

"They're not," Dora assured. "Lightning, we all know how you're rarin' to get going again after all this time. But please, listen to Sally. Pace yourself here, okay?"

Sally took Lightning's tire in hers as he was gently pushed off the operating lift and onto his wheel-platform once again.

"I know what you want to do, Lightning," she said with earnestness in her eyes. "But please, let's do this part of your recovery right, okay? Just like we do things on the track. Do this for your Crew Chief here, okay?"

"And for your old Crew Chief here, too!" Doc chimed in.

"Well, alright . . ." Lightning reluctantly agreed, still feeling he knew himself and how he felt, better than anyone else did.

— — — — —

A few days after getting home, Sally finally let him off his wheel-platform for the last time, and allowed him to slowly drive just around their Wheel Well home, and then out to the overlook.

"I can go here," Lightning said one morning, revving his engine and spinning his tires a little on the shoulder at the overlook while they were enjoying breakfast together. "I feel terrific! Let's try a drive . . . just a couple miles out and back!"

"Sweetheart, not yet, okay?" Sally replied. "Your drive train and struts just aren't fully ready yet. I called Doc and Dora this morning. They said you'll feel fully healed and ready to just book, but you're not."

"Alright . . ." Lightning sighed, disappointed once again.

"Now I have to go down to town today to get some supplies for us," Sally continued, as she got ready to leave. "I also have to do some work with Dana at our office for a few hours, to help her out more now as she adjusts to life with running the farm, and then I'll be back late this afternoon. I've left you plenty of hot oil and grease snacks, even a supply of your Little Gask-Its creme-filled treats. Plus I'll even bring back some more of the bio-fuel you love from Dana and Mater's farm. Call me on my mobile phone or at the office if you need anything. Just relax, enjoy TV, read, or enjoy this view you've yearned for back during our busy times on the road, alright?"

"Okay . . ." Lightning said, looking down.

"Hey, I know just continuing to sit here while you think you're all healed is hard for you," Sally said, taking his tire in hers with understanding. "But it will all be over, and we'll both be back on the road and out at the track again very soon now, okay?"

"Could you do me a huge favor and take all this breakfast stuff back to the kitchen for me?" Sally concluded. "I'm starting to run late here for my initial meeting with Dana. I love you, Stickers. Take care and have a good day!"

"I love you, too, Sally," Lightning responded as they exchanged a brief kiss. "Have a good day."

Lightning watched her take off down the two-lane highway as he collected the breakfast trays off their low table at the overlook, and started to head back with them to the kitchen.

"I feel like a million bucks today," he said to himself. "I feel the need for speed! But I promised Sally I'd stay put here today. Well, actually . . . I didn't promise her. But I can't!"

Lightning was torn, for the first time he could remember, between what he wanted to do and what he knew Sally had asked him to.

"Arrrrrgggghhh!" he began to say himself in frustration. "I shouldn't!"

— — — — —

Sally came back from town to their home later in the afternoon. It was the first day she had been apart from Lightning in some time, and she had missed him during the day.

"Hi sweetheart!" she said as she entered the Wheel Well's courtyard. "Guess what? We're moving ahead on at least an interim headquarters for the team, using the old storefronts in town. And we're gonna build at least a couple of duplexes behind Luigi's to house new workers. Mia and Tia even called dibs on the first one, as they're tired of commuting from Milestown to the east. Dana and I made a lot of progress today! Plus I brought home some more of their farm-fresh bio-fuel that you love! . . . Sweetheart?"

But there was no answer.

"Stickers? . . . Lightning?" she called as she looked for him room by room.

For the first time, he wasn't there.

With an increasing sense of concern, Sally hurriedly put away the supplies in the kitchen that she had brought home, before going out to the road.

"I didn't encounter him on the way here from town, so he must have gone westward," Sally concluded aloud to herself.

A rare storm now threatened with dark clouds, and what looked like drenching rain approaching over the mountains from the southwest.

"I hope he doesn't get caught in this," Sally said to herself as she took off westward along the highway looking for him. Almost to her own surprise though, she wasn't mad at him for running off . . . just concerned.

Once Sally was out on the road, within a moment she was encountering heavy rains that were turning the road into a river, and even obscuring visibility. Sally's wipers were beating frantically across her windshield as she attempted to see ahead.

Then on the side of the road ahead, she finally spotted him.

"Lightning! . . . Sweetheart!" she called to him amid the thunderstorm.

He was crying openly, even moaning with intense pain.

"Sweetheart! I'm so glad to see you! Let's go home and get out of this!" Sally said as she began to nudge him with relief.

"OWWWW! It hurts!" he yelled. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay," Sally said recoiling back now sadly in surprise. "I won't touch you. But let's move and get you out of this."

"Don't you think I'd be doing that if I could?" he snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Sally replied defensively now. "But I'm not the one who drove you out here! So don't snap at me!" Sally tried to understand the pain he was obviously in as he continued to cry. "Stickers, I'm sorry," she then said with empathy. "I can see you're hurting. What do you want me to do?"

"I can't move!" he said bitterly in pain. "It hurts too much now! Just leave me here, for now."

"I can't do that, Stickers," Sally said beginning to be tearfully concerned for him. "I can't leave you alone out here like this . . . I just can't bear to. There's no signal on my mobile phone, so I'll just stay here with you and wait for someone to come by. It has to happen sometime soon here. I'll endure both the rain, and the pain, with you. We'll be okay . . ."

"No!" he snapped. "Go! Just get out of here! Go home!"

"Stickers, why are you doing this to me?" Sally now cried. "Why?"

"Just go!" he snapped again, wincing in pain. "GO!"

"Lightning! Stop this . . . you're hurting me!" she sobbed, now shocked and hurt herself almost as deeply as he was in pain.

Lightning no longer said anything. He didn't look at her either, instead looking angrily away from her . . . shutting her out.

"Alright . . . I'm going," Sally finally responded, still sobbing. "You may think you're protecting me by urging me to go, but you're not! You've hurt me now as much as you've hurt yourself! I hope you're satisfied! Stay here then!"

Sally wept, openly and bitterly, as she began to slowly motor off away from him in the growing darkness and continuing rain back towards home.

Then she was stopped . . . by a memory.

_I swear to let nothing come between us _. . . she had vowed to him on their wedding day.

"Not even pain . . ." she said to herself.

Sally turned around and went back. Silently, she came up to Lightning until she was looking at him from the front. She waited for him to notice she was there, looking at him with a steady, determined, unwavering gaze.

He opened his eyes a little amid his throbbing pain.

"What are you still doing here?" he grimaced in the hard rain.

"I made a vow," she said, " . . . to my husband . . . to the car I love more than even myself. I vowed I would let nothing, _nothing_, come between him and I . . . between you and I. Not even pain."

Lightning didn't say anything.

"Fine!" she said. "You can hurt me, push me away, even abuse me — and what you're doing to me right now _is_ abuse — not legally, but this is an abuse of our trust, and our love!"

"But don't worry," she continued, "I've seen it all before! I've been hurt, beat up, even crashed myself! I've pushed myself, all by myself, in recovering from not one, but two serious crashes from Hicks . . . not to mention a whole bunch of fender-benders from him, too! Thank you for making me remember all that now! I have been right where you are now, Lightning McQueen! I have been in indescribable pain as I fought to make my body work again — to move, to drive, to reach back to just being normal! I've been trying to spare you from all that, even protect you, by doing every last thing I can to take care of you! But no! You get frustrated with yourself and impatient with your healing, and you go and do this . . . get yourself stuck out in the pouring rain, miles from home, in agonizing pain! But you know, as bad as you're hurting yourself . . . you're hurting me worse! And you promised, you swore, not to do that — to _never_ do that to me!"

A lone car drove towards them on the highway from the east amid the torrential thunderstorm. The car slowed, and then stopped beside them. "Are you two alright?" the car asked. "Do you need help in this storm?"

"Well, do we, Lightning?" Sally asked, her own tears indistinguishable from the dark, heavy rain now.

Lightning sighed with difficulty. "Please have a flat-bed tow truck from Carburetor City come get me," he said, ashamed, as he looked downward.

"Will do!" the car said as it now sped off westward towards Carburetor City.

"You think you screwed up in the accident, Lightning?" Sally picked up again. "Well you just screwed up far worse here . . . both with yourself, and with me! You have _never_ shut me out, rejected me like this before. And it hurts me like Hell here! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" she screamed.

"But I forgive you. I can't help but forgive you," she now softened, continuing to sob. "Because no matter what, no matter how much it costs me or hurts me, I love you. I've made that choice to love you, I vowed to. And I've seen enough painful broken promises and thoughtlessly discarded vows in my legal career to cause me to swear to myself that I will never break my own vows! Never! I'll die first! That's my choice. So you can break my heart and kill me without murdering me. That's the choice I give to you now. Our marriage and my life are in your tires. You may not think it's a big deal, but to me . . . shutting me out like this is crossing a huge line here. To me, it is everything!"

Sally now broke down and wept bitterly amid the rain and thunder.

"I trusted you!" she cried. "With my happiness! My very life! I still love you! I can't stop loving you! You've wounded me here . . . more deeply that I've ever been before . . . because my heart, my spirit were completely open this time! Unshielded! Unprotected! They have been totally open to you! I came looking for you, worried about you! And you shut me out!

"I hurt! I ache now! Thanks to you!" she concluded in tears. "What do you want to do now, Lightning?"

"I'm in a hole . . . in Hell!" Lightning finally yelled back amid the storm. "And I've put myself there, _okay_?"

"Okay," Sally said more quietly now, still crying. "Okay. I understand. I do."

She paused, straightening herself up a bit, and then continued. "Then forgive yourself first, Lightning . . . please . . . so you can let me in again. You can't hate yourself and allow me to love you. It just isn't possible. I know about holes and Hell, too. I've been there."

"I'm sorry," he wept. "I just got so frustrated and impatient today while I was alone after several hours that I just wanted to drive . . . push myself . . . force myself back to being normal. When I started hurting and couldn't go any further here, or even turn back, I just wanted to yell and curse and cry here by myself. I didn't want you around to face that from me. I couldn't stop from passing the pain onto you. I couldn't stop it! I couldn't protect you like I promised to. I'm weak! Not worthy of you! I'm . . . a loser!"

"What's more important to you, Lightning?" Sally now more calmly asked, sniffling. "Yourself . . . or me?"

"I don't know!" Lightning responded. "I don't feel important to me! I don't even like the way I am right now."

Sally moved up against Lightning, front fender to front fender. To his own surprise, her touch didn't hurt as much now. Not seeing him shrink back in pain, she nudged him, rubbing his fender more with a gentle but firm touch.

"Well, if you won't," she replied sadly, " . . . I'll fight for you."

Lightning looked at her for a moment in the driving rain. "You already are," he finally replied, now looking down in shame. "You're better than I am."

"You're every bit as good as I am," Sally continued. "Otherwise I wouldn't love you like I do . . . risk everything for you."

Lightning looked down, pausing for a minute. "What do I do?" he finally asked.

"_Let me in_," Sally said emphatically, "and make an unbreakable vow to yourself to never shut me out again, no matter what. Shutting me out like this is the most painful thing you can _ever_ do to me! You'll remember such a vow when you need to. It will force you to do what you truly want, even when you don't want to do it. That's why I'm even here with you right now . . . because of my own unbreakable vow — a vow to let nothing come between us. It feels good to keep such a vow . . . trust me, it does. You want to be a real champion, Lightning? Make that vow, right now."

Lightning paused again, still looking down. "I don't like losing," he said. "I don't like losing races, losing happiness, losing it all . . . or losing you. I just feel so screwed up inside. So hopeless."

"Make that vow, Lightning," Sally said calmly, "and I promise you that you will start feeling better . . . hopeful again, and focused, the way you want to. You will be able to accept me, and my love for you again inside your spirit, inside your heart. You want a way through, beyond the pain you're feeling right now, in both your body and your spirit? This is it."

"You're not going to let me be anything less than my best, are you?" Lightning observed.

"You can't shake me off you," Sally responded, her sadness finally lessening. "I vowed that, too."

Lightning took her tire in his as she continued to look at him steadily. "I vow," he said, "that I will never shut you out, reject you, or turn you away again, Sally . . . ever."

"I accept your vow, Lightning," she replied, "and I will add my own here as well. I vow I will never, ever shut you out either. I want to reserve the right to secretly surprise you at times, but that will be all."

"Even after this, you would still want to surprise me?" Lightning asked.

"Yes," Sally calmly replied. "It's some of the most enjoyable and satisfying fun I get to have with you, Lightning. I enjoyed planning your welcome home party, and our move into the Wheel Well, as much as I enjoyed giving them to you, and sharing them with you. You've enabled me to become the wonderful, caring, and fun-loving car I've always wanted to be. I want to keep doing this stuff for you. It's just way too much fun. It is."

Sally began crying some more against Lightning. "I just don't want to lose us and what we share," she said sadly, "the joy, the fun, the open trust, and the love we have . . . ever."

"Sally, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lightning said, softening towards her now. "I pushed myself too far, let frustration and pain get to me . . . and I hurt you. I wasn't the husband here I promised to be for you."

"I accept your apology and forgive you," Sally affirmed. "I'm glad you recognize all that you did here. Don't worry, I had to learn these lessons, too, myself. I just had to learn them by myself. At least you have me here, now. That actually seems to be saving us some time," she tried to joke now while stifling her tears. "It took me days to work through what we've done here in less than half an hour. I'd say that's pretty good."

"Sally, what can I do for you?" Lightning asked.

"At the most basic . . . love me," she said directly with earnestness in her eyes. "I thrive on your love, your kindness, your encouragement, your attention . . . I just do."

"As to what you can do right now though . . . I don't know, Stickers," she continued, sighing. "I'm beyond cold and wet now in the rain here. But no matter what, you're _not_ giving me a hot wax massage yet, okay? You're not even going to stretch yourself and wrap so much as a quilt around me. So just let me take care of you, and give yourself time here. Let yourself heal, okay?"

"I vow it, Sally," Lightning said. "I will trust you to know, and to let me know, when it's time to rest, and when it's time to push myself. I thought I knew myself, but you know me better than I do. While I will want to work and strive at times, I won't do this again."

"Thank you, Lightning," Sally said gratefully, closing her eyes. "That's a wonderful gift from you . . . one I deeply appreciate. I'll need help healing from this now, too. My trust, optimism, and faith in us are shaken . . . but they're not gone."

"Sally," Lightning said in the rain. "I now feel terrible about that. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, my love," she said as she looked up into the dark clouds and rain around them. "Weathering storms like this . . . both figuratively and literally . . . happens sometimes between spouses. Comes with the territory. A lot of partners don't make it through stuff like this though. They come to see lawyers like me instead. I've just seen it all, fortunately from the outside, enough times to know better. To know how to help get us through it, by in the end relying on my vows, and focusing more on understanding and helping you, than dwelling on how hurt I may be. But Lightning, please take care of me this evening, however you can. I'm frankly at the end of my rope here, shaken to my core . . . just hangin' on. I don't know why. Maybe it's all I lived through in my past. Lightning, sweetheart," she began crying, " . . . I just need you now."

"Come closer here, Sally," Lightning invited as he nudged her tightly, ignoring the pain inside his body. "I've got you now . . . I've got you."

Sally just cried with relief in his nudging as he held her tire tightly while the rain continued.

A flat bed tow truck now pulled up to them, as they parted slightly to look at it.

"Howdy folks," the tow truck said. "I heard you needed some help."

"Yes," Lightning said, now taking responsibility. "I pushed myself too far today, and now it hurts for me to move. I just need a lift to the Wheel Well, a few miles east of here."

"Don't I know you?" the truck said.

"Probably," Lightning replied. "This is my wife, and Crew Chief, Sally . . . and I'm Lightning McQueen."

"Wow," the truck said. "I'm giving a lift to Lightning McQueen! Your friend Mater's told me a whole lot about you when I've seen him. I heard you got hurt real bad. You must be very brave to be working so hard to recover like you are!"

Lightning was about to say, 'no I'm not' . . . but then he looked at Sally.

"Thank you," he said instead. "I just got too carried away here. I should listen to my Crew Chief better . . . and I will, from now on."

After the truck backed into position to pick him up, Sally gently attached the tow cable to the strongest, least sensitive point she knew of along the front of his frame.

"I love you, Sally Carrera McQueen," Lightning said as the truck's tow cable now pulled him, with some pain, onto the lift bed.

"I love you, too, Lightning Stickers McQueen," Sally replied, giving him a kiss on his fender as he passed by her onto the truck bed.

Lightning closed his eyes tight . . . not out of pain this time, but knowing his life, his outlook, even his love, had changed. He was different now. It was all a good thing.

— — — — —

Soon they arrived home. Sally paid the tow truck, and even gave him a can of warm oil from the kitchen before the truck went out into the weather again. Then she helped Lightning into their bedroom, settling him onto their plush mats, before she proceeded to get a fluffy dry towel, and wipe him down all over.

"Sal," he said, "I'm not sure if I deserve this, but thank you. After all you've gone through, all I've put you through, this evening; you're still taking care of everything so well, especially me. I'd hope I'd be doing as well in your place . . . but I'm not sure I would."

"Thank you, Lightning," she answered as she dried him. "If I'd been told ahead of time I'd be doing and facing all that I am, I wouldn't be sure about being able to do it all either. To be honest though, I was a difficult, self-centered mess when I was recovering from my crashes. I pushed friends, true friends, away just like you did this evening. Searing pain can do that . . . to even the best car. Even at your worst though, you weren't telling me to go to Hell, just to go home and be safe. So even then, you really were loving me as best you could. I'm seeing that better now than I was earlier this evening. I'm sorry now that I yelled at you as much as I did out there."

"Sal," he said with a tear in his eye now. "Please stop for a minute and just come here close to me. I want to show you how much I understand and forgive you."

She came down beside him as he asked, and they nudged each other closely.

"Oww!" he said.

"I'm so sorry my love," Sally empathized. "Here, let me finish drying you, and then I'll get you some pain medication. Actually, a gentle hot wax massage might really do something for your pain . . . warm and soothe it away."

"Not tonight, Sally," Lightning gently replied. "You need a break, okay? You just need to relax beside me, too."

"Alright . . . thank you. But, you know," she continued, "if I had had you around after my crashes though, I think you would have done for me just what I did for you out there tonight. Even just before our engagement, you showed me far more patience and understanding than I felt I deserved. You're better than you know, sweetheart . . . you really are. That's why I love you."

"I love you, too, Sally," Lightning said. "I'm just sorry I forgot that, even briefly, tonight."

"It's alright, my love," she assured as she went back to gently rubbing him, " . . . it's alright."

"You know," he continued, "perhaps I should hire a personal helper, at least a masseuse or car detailer, to take care of you the way I should be, but can't right now."

"Nope," Sally replied as she finished drying him. "I don't want to be taken care of by anyone but you. I don't even want to be waxed by anyone but you. I'll go dirty and dull until then. Just will. And I won't even accept your attentions until I know it isn't hurting you."

"So how can I take care of you, then?" he asked.

"Hey, what's that question I like to hear?" she simply said as she proceeded to dry herself, stretching a fresh towel across her hood and roof between her tires.

"Come here into bed beside me," Lightning offered, "tuck that thick, warm quilt over us, snuggle up right beside me . . . and I'll ask it."

After getting some pain reliever for him and helping him take it with some water, Sally did as he requested. Once she was finally in bed under their quilt, she turned to him and softly said, "Okay, I'm ready . . ."

"Sally," Lightning asked, " . . . how're you holding up?"

That simple question just melted Sally. She quietly teared up for a moment as she closed her eyes and nudged against him tightly in gratitude. Lightning returned her nudge, ignoring his own pain, as he caressed her with his tire.

"I'm so glad you asked me that, Stickers," Sally finally sniffed as she continued to snuggle up tightly next to him. "I've had a _really_ rough evening. It involves you though . . . would you mind if I talk about it?"

"Tell me all of it," he encouraged her. "I want to hear the whole thing . . ."

* * *

_Note: I'm likely going to slow down updating here, as I haven't been producing new chapters lately as fast as I've been posting them. I know how I want the story to wrap up here . . . it's the 'bridge' chapters in between here and there that are the challenge right now. Stay tuned!_

— _Norwesterner_


	15. Lessons Learned

"Oh, Lightning," Sally at first sobbed as she leaned against him in bed. "I'm sorry, but I was so frightened by what you did tonight."

"It's alright, Sally," Lightning comforted her. "Just let it all out. I'm here for you now, really here for you."

Sally just cried against him for a moment. For the first time, Lightning saw how truly open her heart was to him, how terribly easily she could be hurt by what he did or didn't do. He knew that Sally could be tough as nails on the outside, but he could now see that she had truly trusted him with who she was deep within.

Lightning knew words wouldn't help her right now. Only his warm, physical comfort could.

"I've never done this with anyone else," she finally said, still sobbing. "I've never opened myself, never trusted someone so completely to always be there for me, at least to be open to me, like I have with you. Wh-When you turned away from me in the storm and the rain there, it . . . it was like you had chosen to shut me out of our home, and abandoned me out in the cold and wet. I was less than five feet from you, yet I had never suddenly felt so alone and abandoned in my life. For a terrible moment, it started to feel like what we had become together, like fully half of myself, had died. Oh how I needed you to nudge me right then and tell me it was all a bad dream. I'd have even gladly accepted that you were playing a bad joke or prank on me. But you were serious . . . you were serious.

"My love for you, Lightning," she continued, sobbing, "is like a cord that goes straight through me to my inner core, my spirit. It was like you were pulling that cord, my treasured lifeline, away from me . . . almost yanking my core, my heart right out of me. It was horrible. I never want to feel like I'm being torn apart like that again. I love you. I love you so much . . . so much. I will be strong for you, for us, when I have to be. But please, please never, ever take the love and trust I cherish sharing with you so much away from me again. Don't ever turn away from me or shut me out, because it felt worse than death to me.

"Yes I know couples can have fights," Sally said as she stared tearfully off into the distance. "Having been a divorce lawyer, I know that way too well. But I never wanted us to be like that. I wanted us to be better, to talk things out while always having an underlying sense of love and trust that continued to connect us, to sustain us, no matter what. What you say and do to me matters, my love. It matters to me so much. And I don't want to stop letting it matter. I don't want to close up against you to protect myself, ever. Discussions don't hurt me. I can talk about anything with you, no matter how unpleasant or even threatening the topic may be. It even feels good to talk things out and come to agreement like we tend to do on tough issues and decisions, like deciding to help Dana and Mater get their farm.

"But," Sally cautioned, "I just feel, deeply, that fighting with you — like we did this evening — can come closer to killing my spirit and heart than anything else ever could. I know this may be a difficult request . . . that other cars maybe can handle fighting as a part of their relationship just fine. But I can't, Lightning, I just can't. Like I said, maybe it's my past, maybe it's something else. But I ask you, from the depths of my spirit, to please let's never, ever fight like that again . . . to never shut each other out. Please, Lightning my love, protect me from ever having to face something like that again. I beg you . . . please."

Sally just collapsed into crying against Lightning again. She now seemed so very frightened, fragile, and vulnerable to him. But Lightning realized he could either be overwhelmed with guilt and remorse over having done this to her, or . . .

"It won't happen again between us, Sally," Lightning found himself pledging, "ever. I vow it. Anytime you need me to stop and rethink whatever I may be doing to you, to open myself unconditionally to you . . . you just tell me, 'Lightning, this is wrong.' That will be your key straight to my own core and spirit. Upon hearing those words from you, I swear I will stop whatever it is I'm doing, and just listen to you, be totally open to you . . . and most importantly, look at and pay attention to you, no matter how difficult that may be for me at the time.

"You endured things, survived alone, all by yourself at times," he said amid his own tears now, "in ways I can't even imagine. You have a right to ask for what you're asking of me now. Yeah, other cars do fight with each other, and they may be fine with that. But that's just not for us. You're actually leading us to a better way, you know that?"

Sally could only gently nod as she continued to lean tightly against him while continuing to softly cry.

"I wish I could do something for you, Sally, to help you feel better right now," he added as he continued to comfort her under their quilt.

"I need this release . . . to cry against you right now," Sally whispered amid her sobs. "When I was recovering from my crashes, I wished hard . . . so hard . . . to have someone just like you to nudge me and let me cry against them . . . to comfort me and just be with me, and let me know that I wasn't alone in the world. It's taken over ten years for that wish to be answered . . . fulfilled. But what's happened tonight is just releasing all that pent-up sadness within me. You see, the reason why I can't bear to fight with you is that you are the companion I've been asking for all this time. I can't fight with you. I can fight for you though — I'll die for you, I would — I'll fight others for you. I'll defend, protect, do anything for you. But something's happened within me. I just can't bear to fight or turn against you, or turn away from you, ever, now. That link of love I once talked about with you on phone calls before we were married is real. It is so real. I can't break it now, or shut it off, and want to go on living. Maybe that's unhealthy. I don't know. But really, I don't care whether it is or isn't 'mentally healthy'. I want you, and I want that link to exist between us, always. My biggest fear right now is that you'll die first, because I don't know how I'd go on without you, and I don't want to find out."

"Then focus on the mile you're on with me, Sally, and just on that," Lightning counseled. "I promise you, there are many miles ahead for us."

"You can't promise that," Sally replied with almost a laugh amid her tears.

"I choose to promise just that to you," Lightning said confidently and deliberately to her. "And I will find a way to keep it, no matter what. I just will. And Sal, because you ask it, I further promise to do everything I can so that you won't live, or die, alone . . . even if we decide that it means I give up racing. You mean that much to me, Sally, and I love you that much."

"Oh Lightning, my love," Sally said, now with tears of joy and gratitude as she nudged tightly against him, "that is an incredible gift from you, and it makes me feel so good! Thank you so much! I don't want us to give up racing, yet. I know how much it means to you. Just let's be as careful as we can out there. But I want to see you race again, and be at the track with you as your Crew Chief again, as you do it. We are a magnificent team together, and I'm nowhere near ready for us to hang it up yet! But I love you for offering me such a choice with you, and I promise, that is one choice that we will make together when the time comes. Thank you for all this though. I love you so very much!"

Sally took a deep, quivering breath. Lightning was still concerned about her now.

"You're not quite feeling better yet, are you?" he gently sensed.

Sally shook her hood slightly as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I'm halfway there," she replied as she looked at him.

"Ohh, Sally," he said softly to her as he closed his own eyes in remorse and began gently rocking her. "It's alright now. You're safe with me . . . totally safe, always. I swear."

Sally convulsed against him as she softly cried some more. "It's relief now . . . I'm crying with relief," she quietly assured him.

"Need some more windshield fluid?" he offered beside her. "You must be running low here."

Sally tearfully laughed and smiled again as she nudged against him under their quilt as tightly as ever.

— — — — —

Late the next morning, Lightning woke up to some of the deepest, most satisfying rubbing of his sore car body that he had ever known, as he began stirring.

"Morning, lover of mine," Sally warmly said as she briefly stopped her ministrations and gave him a long kiss on the side of his roof.

"Wow, what's this for?" he asked, surprised. "Not that I mind!"

"A couple things, actually, sweetheart," Sally replied. "First, after that work-out you gave yourself yesterday, I could only imagine how sore you'd be this morning. I just wanted to nip that in the bud for you. Second, was our talk in bed last night. I have never felt so cared about, heard, and really supported in my life before. You not only listened to my feelings about what happened between us yesterday, you encouraged me to really talk it out. You even supportively listened as I shared how hurt I was by what you did. And those vows and promises you made to me last night . . . I can't tell you how good they still feel to me. We talked about so much. By the time I went to sleep beside you, I was feeling even more loved by you than I ever had before. I just woke up here so wanting to repay you this morning!"

"It's important, Sally," Lightning said as she went back to rubbing him. "I realize that now. This all has made me think about and take a look at a lot of things. I was frustrated and alone yesterday, I went and did something dumb, made it all worse, and felt worse. But it wasn't your fault at all. I repaid your love and care of me in the worst way yesterday. But you've helped me realize that guilt doesn't make things better . . . doing the right thing for someone else does. That's all I wanted to do for you last night, was to give you the real listening, support, and reassuring vows and promises you truly needed. Things are changed for us now. I give myself to you, each day now, unreservedly and unconditionally — because you deserve nothing less than this from me. Nothing less than my best, and all that I am."

Sally wordlessly spread out her front tires along his roof as she leaned on him and hugged him, tightly.

"Lightning . . . thank you so much," she said in tearful appreciation. "Other cars may wind up thinking we're nuts, insanely in love with each other. But I choose to give myself . . . wholly, unconditionally to you as well each day. I feel I have been doing that in one way or another for some time now. This is the way I want us to live and be together. I've done my time in 'hell' on Earth years ago. Now, with you, I at last have 'heaven', and I am going to enjoy it each and every day now. Thank you, Lightning my love . . . thank you. That I love you doesn't begin to express how I truly feel for you. But I hope you understand, and share that feeling with me."

"I do understand, my incredible Sally," Lightning warmly assured. "I love you, too, and everything that could possibly mean between us."

Sally resumed rubbing the still warm wax deeply into Lightning's roof. His sighs of utter blissful appreciation were the satisfying reward she wanted.

"You want to start working towards racing again?" she asked him a moment later, as she continued to rub him now with lighter finishing strokes. "It's your dream . . . and I'm ready to help."

"Not today, Sally," Lightning said. "Today, we rest. My body certainly needs it, and really so do you. Could you come down here and relax next to me, my hard-working Sal? You do so much, all the time. Come down here, please."

Sally compliantly came down off his side and proceeded to relax next to him on their comfy bed mats.

"I don't know what to do right here, now that it's daytime," she admitted with a smile. "I keep feeling I should get up and do something!"

"Welcome to my world!" Lightning said. "Now you know how I'm feeling every day right now. Why in part, I wound up doing what I stupidly did yesterday. I want to give you hot wax massages, I want to drive, run laps, help run our businesses . . . do something!"

"Lightning," she said. "I understand, I do. And you know, in your place, I probably would have done the same thing yesterday. In fact, when I was recovering from my crashes, I _did_ do the exact same stupid thing . . . more than once! I am sorry now I chewed you out the way I did yesterday, my love. I apologize."

"Hey, it's completely understandable," he replied. "Actually, I needed to hear it . . . to wake me up to what I had, and to what I was putting at risk. You and I turned it into a good thing between us. We've learned from it, and we are better now together because of it."

"But this . . ." Lightning continued, "is your day, or our day . . . but not my day."

"Sally! Lighting! Hello!" they now heard Dana call out through the gates to their home's courtyard.

"Looks like we have company up here," Sally noted. "Care to come with me?"

"Of course," Lightning replied as they both arose and left their bedroom.

"Dana, Mater!" Sally called out as she and Lightning came to open the courtyard gate. "What are you both doing up here?"

"One of Mater's friends from Carburetor City called us this morning," Dana explained, "to let us know that he'd brought you home last night, Lightning, along the mountain highway here. We just wanted to come up this morning to make sure everything was alright. Besides, with all that's been going on with Mater and I, we haven't taken a drive east of our farm or west of Radiator Springs lately."

"Well, thank you," Sally said. "Lightning and I haven't had breakfast yet, would you like to join us?"

"This is getting towards lunchtime for us now, since we're on 'farm time'," Dana confessed. "But sure, we'd love to share something with you."

Lightning followed Sally into the kitchen, ready to help, but she whispered to him, "I'm fine sweetheart. You go sit with and entertain our guests at the counter. Love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered back, deciding to give her nothing less than a real kiss before turning back to join Mater and Dana as they parked at the curved, low counter and bar between the kitchen and dining room. Sally just smiled appreciatively at him as they reluctantly parted.

"So how are you two doing, Dana?" Sally then asked from the kitchen as she got some grease pancakes ready and poured out some of the bio-fuel that Dana had given her the previous day.

"How are we doing, Mater?" Dana asked turning to him with a smile.

"We are doin' fantastic!" Mater happily responded. "Happier than bugs on a light bulb!"

Dana just cracked up again.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, trying to control her laughter. "I'm just helpless when he does something like that!"

Mater just smiled with satisfaction, "Got her again!"

"Don't apologize, Dana," Sally replied. "It's so wonderful to see you two like this."

"I've . . . I've just warned him not to do this to me in a business setting," Dana said, trying to catch her breath. "He knows if he does, that he's gonna get it later! Besides, I now know how to get him back!" Dana continued with a devious smile, as she now reached a tire tip between Mater's cab and truck bed.

"Oh! Oh! Stop!" Mater exclaimed. "Dana, stop! Yur're 'a ticklin' me!"

"Not until you say our 'surrender word'," Dana stipulated.

"Mercy! Please . . . Mercy!" Mater said breathlessly now amid his laughter.

"You two are having way too much fun!" Lightning noted.

"No we're not!" Dana responded with a smile. "Playing together is the real way for couples to live. It makes farm chores and other work just fly by. It also deepens our trust and love. We do declare 'truce' if it gets too much or we want a break, which we do a lot. We also can work on the farm quietly together at times or have real conversations, too. But Mater and I have waited for each other a long time. We have a lot of enjoyable catching up to do."

"You know, sweetheart," Sally said taking a momentary break from the stove and coming over beside Lightning, "they're right. You and I have been through so much lately, and with you being laid up . . . we've forgotten how to play together. You and I used to play out on the road, racing each other. Maybe we just need to adapt that somehow for right now."

"Well, you tell good jokes," Lightning noted, "but unfortunately I'm just not as good a laugher as Dana is. Plus, I don't know where your tickle spots are."

"And I'm not telling you where they are, either," Sally replied with a smile as she turned to go back across the kitchen to the stove.

"Oh yeah?" Lightning said, suddenly grabbing her rear tire with his front tire.

"No!" Sally started laughing as he rubbed a tire tip around her rear wheel well. "No Lightning! . . . Ha! Ha! Ha! . . . Please! . . . Please stop!"

"I think we've started something here!" Dana observed with a smile to Mater.

"Yep!" Mater said. "That there gives me an idea!"

He now reached a tire tip for Dana's front wheel well and proceeded to cripple her with tickling as well.

"Mercy!" both ladies now said together to their gentlecars.

"Let . . . Let me get those pancakes before we have a grease fire in here!" Sally said breathlessly as she began to stagger back across the kitchen.

Sally soon returned to the counter with both the pancakes, a pitcher of lube oil syrup, and glasses of bio-fuel on a tray. Lightning helped her lay the plates and glasses on the counter and gave her a loving nudge as she settled in next to him.

"Thanks, Dana and Mater," Sally said. "Lightning and I needed that little lesson on play. Should we tell them about what we've learned, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead, Sally," Lightning offered as they started eating.

"You sure you don't want to tell it," Sally queried.

"Nope, you start," Lightning replied pleasantly. "You were the injured party. I was just the stupid one."

"Hey, no dissin' the Stickers I love," Sally warmly replied. "You just made a mistake, that's all."

"What happened?" Dana gently asked.

"Well, Lightning and I had a very instructive fight last night," Sally responded as she supportively rubbed his tire with hers while looking at him as well. "He couldn't stay put at home as Doc and Dora and I had advised him to, and while I was out yesterday, he tried to take a drive west across the pass, and wound up getting stuck in real pain on the side of the road in a driving thunderstorm."

"The worst thing was," Lightning said, picking up the story, "that I was in such pain when Sally found me that I snapped at her, shut her out and tried to tell her to just leave me and go home."

"But you mostly just wanted me out of the storm, didn't you?" Sally said in his defense.

"Yeah, that," Lightning warmly admitted as he looked at her, "and I was feeling stupid enough all by myself that, well . . . I wanted to just keep feeling stupid by myself. Sally, bless her, wouldn't leave me though . . . no matter how hard it rained, no matter how much I tried to just shut her out. She refused."

"We just wound up exhausting ourselves at first yelling at each other," Sally picked up, now with a tear of love in her eye, "getting drenched and chilled. We were surrounded by a storm on the outside that matched the storm we were generating together inside between us! Then he admitted his mistakes, I softened, too, and we made some new vows to each other to never shut one another out again. In the middle of all that a car came by, and he got your friend the tow truck to come get Lightning."

"Both of us learned a lot last night though," Sally continued, "and it's changed us. Just like you two have your surrender words, Lightning and I now have a few code words of our own, too, and know that we each have unconditional access to the other, to our very spirits and hearts, whenever the other asks for it. I now know how restless his being laid up here has made him, and he appreciates how much I rely on simple things from him like kindness and affection. I love him, and understand him, now though more than I ever have before."

Sally just warmly closed her eyes for a minute as she nudged Lightning tightly. Lightning nudged her affectionately in return.

"So our big piece of advice here for you two is . . ." Sally continued.

" . . . To never shut each other out," Lightning picked up, "and just let your partner be with you, and keep loving you, even when you're feeling like a blockhood for not taking her advice."

"Wow, I never thought you two would fight," Dana observed, as she looked at Mater with concern. "Doesn't give me all that much hope now that Mater and I can avoid that, actually. I just don't want to though."

"Well, you have 'surrender words'," Sally noted. "Just have some unconditional vows and shared understandings, too — ones that force you to stop and do what you promised to, even when you don't want to do it. That's what kept me at Lightning's side, no matter what was happening between us. I would never tolerate any physical abuse, but he and I just worked our way to explaining how we were each feeling, and towards understanding each other. I personally don't think Lightning and I will fight like that again, hopefully ever now. We will have discussions, and disagree at times . . . but our commitment to listen to, understand each other, and talk things out, I believe just won't permit it. If you two find yourselves starting to fight or shut each other out though, just ask each other to stop for a minute, and make sure that each of you has vowed or promised in advance to stop when the other asks. Then, just pay attention and remain open to each other, no matter how hard that may be. Closing up against each other during a fight is easy. But it's wrong and makes things worse. Remaining open and forcing yourself to listen to, understand, and especially look at the other during all of that can be really hard, but you'll each be proud of yourselves when you do that."

"I want that for us," Dana said as she looked at Mater.

"Well heck," Mater replied, "I do, too. It'd just hurt way too much to have you really yell at me now. It was bad enough when . . . well, never mind."

"Mater and I have already been making our own agreements, too," Dana explained as she looked supportively at him. "One of them is for him to no longer be haunted by his past experience in Las Vegas. One of these days . . . if we can ever find someone to care take the farm . . . I want to even treat Mater to a therapeutic vacation in Las Vegas to put those ghosts to rest, and allow him some wonderful new memories of that town instead. Hey, as a matter of fact darling, let's take our honeymoon there."

"But that's where I took my last honeymoon," Mater noted with regret.

"Don't want a 'do over', huh?" Dana asked him.

"If you want it and think it's best," Mater answered, "we can have a 'do it right' for us. It ain't no 'do over' though, as it'll be our first time."

"With that kind of good compromising," Sally assured, "I don't think you two have much to worry about. Just keep doing what you're doing right now. It's when each car gets stubborn, doesn't listen, isn't open, and doesn't seek compromise is where fighting starts. So have you two set a wedding date yet?"

"I frankly feel like I'm already happily married to Mater now," Dana admitted. "But I suppose we should plan it soon, before you two start hitting the road and racing again."

"Yeah!" Lightning said enthusiastically while sheepishly looking at his wife.

Sally warmly smiled at him, letting him know it was alright. "What, no relatives you want to show off your partner to?" she then asked Dana though.

"Nope," Dana replied. "I was an only car growing up, my parents died together in a crash on a trip during my senior year in high school, which is why I lived with my uncle for a while before I went to college. He was the only other car I was close to. I was alone for a long time after he passed away. Mater's all I have now, and all I want. I might invite a friend or two from my 'Hollywood' circle, but that's about it."

"Pretty much the same with me, too," Mater echoed. "Only truck, no close livin' relatives anymore. My 'family' is right here in town."

"I never knew we had that in common, too, Mater," Dana remarked to him. "It's just never come up until now."

"Now it'll just be another reason why I love you," Mater said warmly to her.

"Why Mater," Sally exclaimed positively while Dana just nudged him and looked at him warmly. "I never knew you were such a romantic at heart! You were avoiding mentions of romance and bouquets almost like the plague not so long ago."

"It was because of 'Vegas', wasn't it, darling?" Dana said to him understandingly.

Mater just looked down silently now without saying anything. Dana nudged him now supportively, holding his tire.

"It's okay, Mater," Sally assured. "You're among friends here who understand, we really do. And you have a partner beside you whom I hope you'll trust now with everything inside you, and all that you are. Lightning helped me last night when I had similar sad feelings as you probably do."

"Thanks, y'all," Mater said quietly. "It was twenty years ago though. Don't know why it's botherin' me now."

"I've been experiencing the same thing with Lightning lately," Sally answered. "Mater, you and I each have deep wounds from our pasts. They're resurfacing now because inwardly, we each know that we now have a partner we can trust to really help us heal those hurts at last. Just tell Dana how you feel, and the pains you've experienced, and let her help you really heal from them. Then you'll be able to leave them behind, you'll love Dana all the more for it, and you two will share as wonderful a life together as Lightning and I are. And listen to her, too. She probably also has some past hurts she'd appreciate your understanding and support on, as well."

"I do, as a matter of fact," Dana echoed with a slight smile. "But I don't want to go into them right now. You okay though, Mater?"

"Yeah," Mater replied as he looked at her. "But let's start talkin' while we steam clean each other tonight."

"Steam clean?" Sally queried.

"Yep!" Dana replied. "Farming is good, dirty work. So I fixed up an old wash rack in the barn, and we're now steam cleaning each other at the end of our working day. It's kind of become our own satisfying 'hot wax' ritual. Although we tried that last night for the first time, too, didn't we Mater?"

"Oooo boy, did we!" Mater agreed.

"Yeah, I thought you two looked pretty shiny!" Lightning observed. "You need to 'finish buff' a little more though."

"Maybe you two should give lessons!" Dana said.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Lightning said with a smile as he looked at Sally. "I would be only too proud to give you a full, satisfying hot wax massage while we gave everyone pointers on how to do it right!"

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sally said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I am . . ." Lightning replied.

"You know, you're on! In fact I dare you!" Sally challenged.

"I accept your dare," Lightning responded. "Book the traffic court space one evening, put up flyers, and I'll even do it to help the town or our foundation . . . as soon as you'll let me!"

"Let you?" Dana asked.

"Uh huh," Lightning confirmed as he looked at his wife. "Ignoring Sally's advice is what got me into trouble yesterday. So last night, I vowed to let her decide when it's right for me to start doing things again. I just felt ready to go. But as Sally told me, and I found out the hard way yesterday, I wasn't. Doing that also caused me to wind up deeply hurting my wife in ways I never want to again. Besides, she's my Crew Chief and coach anyway!"

"I love you," Sally said to Lightning as she nudged him appreciatively. "Hey, 'ya know . . . why don't we show these two how to buff each other to a fare-thee-well, and then let's spend the rest of this morning helping them plan to get married A.S.A.P., because I have a feeling that as soon as you're over being sore here that we might just be ready to make a road trip and start workin' those wheels of yours around a track again!"

"Ohhhh, Sally Carrera McQueen I love you so much!" Lightning sighed. "Excuse me Dana and Mater for just a moment here . . . I gotta kiss this incredible wife of mine!"

"Sounds like a good excuse to me. Come here, Mater darlin'!" Dana said as she pulled Mater closer to give him a passionate kiss as well.

"Y'all should see what she does around my two big teeth here . . ." Mater exclaimed before he was suddenly muzzled by Dana's lips pressing firmly against his.

"Shhhh!" Dana said, briefly pulling back, before moving in again and resuming their kiss.

Sally and Lightning just quietly chuckled into each other's mouths while they glanced over towards Dana and Mater, as they continued their own kiss.

_I am in heaven,_ Sally thought to herself as she continued to kiss her husband, _and I am going to let you know it and share it with you, Lightning my love, every day now._


	16. Big Day on the Farm

For the first time in a long time, Lightning was awakened by an alarm clock, right along with Sally.

"Sal . . . shut that thing off, please," Lightning said sleepily as he started yawning. "Why are we even using it?"

"Because, my lover, we have to get up early today and help Dana and Mater get married," Sally explained as she moved closer to enjoy one more moment of snuggling with him.

"Oh yeah," Lightning started to remember.

Sally started to stir from beneath their quilt.

"Oh no you're not," Lightning said, gently restraining her. "I'm bringing you hot oil in bed this morning! It's just part of my new heavenly service for this awesome 'Ka-Chow' lady I know and love!"

Sally smiled, both in appreciation, and with an equally guaranteed-to-wow idea of her own. "Oh Lightning . . ." she responded seductively, "how about after our hot oils in bed, and breakfast after that — what say we warm up the first couple miles down the road, and then . . . race . . . the next few miles just to the bottom of the pass here?"

Sally soon found herself the recipient of one of the most grateful, passionate kisses she had ever known. She just relaxed into it and enjoyed the ride.

When she was finally allowed to speak again, she did add one caveat, "But you have to promise me that if you start to hurt, we slow down and take it easy the rest of the way. You've been doing very well on the couple of gentle drives we've been taking west of here over the last few days, but we don't want to push it and damage your progress, okay?"

"Deal!" he readily agreed.

"And don't forget," she added, "we have to pack our things quickly here for Mack and Guido to pick up later."

"Right," Lightning concurred, "for our surprise for Dana and Mater."

"Now," Sally concluded, "let's share some warm morning oil and cozying up here before we really have to get out of bed . . ."

— — — — —

Before long, Lightning was finally accelerating along the winding road eastwards down out of the Cadillac Range.

"Easy does it, Stickers," Sally cautioned behind him, watching and listening to him carefully. "Remember first three miles, keep it to 40, and _then_ we can kick it up."

"Gotcha, my Sal!" Lightning replied back. "Whooooeeeee! The tunnels, the turns here . . . I am sooo loving this!"

"Hey! What about me?" Sally asked playfully.

"Well, I mean, after you of course!" Lightning corrected himself with a smile.

"Okay, three mile mark coming up," Sally said, pulling up beside him. "Just watch for oncoming traffic here, but if you're ready . . . hit it!"

Sally now tore off ahead of Lightning, and he quickly accelerated to catch up. Sally saw him in her rear view mirrors and blocked him from passing her like a pro on the track, now matching him move for move.

"Hey! What's this?" Lightning objected, but with a gentle smile.

"Just keeping you from overdoing it," Sally replied.

"Well let me at least go 'do it' just a little here!" he said.

Lightning took advantage of a short stretch of passing lane to get around Sally. Sally just didn't let him catch on that she allowed him to.

Lightning relished his brief freedom to tear along the road as fast as he safely could. Sally, impressed at his regained speed and performance, was just able to catch up and keep pace with him.

"Okay, sport, bottom of the pass coming up here!" she yelled to him. "Time to 'cross the finish line' and slow it down again, okay? Or I'll have the Sheriff invite you for a return visit to the Impound Lot!"

Lightning immediately slowed down to the legal speed limit upon hearing that.

"Good boy!" Sally said as she now slowed behind him as well. "Now hold steady here . . . don't stop, but hold steady on this straightaway."

"Why?" he asked.

"This is why," she said before giving him an appreciative nudge and kiss on his rear bumper.

"You know," she said afterwards. "Being this close to you back here, I can see that Rust-eze Rear-end Formula Medicated Bumper Ointment really works!"

"That's because my bumpers are fiberglass. They can't rust to begin with!" Lightning said in a playful, semi-sarcastic tone.

"You think I'd ever let that caustic stuff actually touch your beautiful bumpers?" she said equally playfully. "We gotta transition you over to pitching Dinoco products, and stop the whole big lie that cars who use Rust-eze could ever look like you!"

"But I like 'Ramone & Rust-eze' red!" he said. "Dinoco Blue just doesn't have the same appeal for me anymore since I got Ramone's red 'cruising' paint scheme here."

"Well, I don't think Dinoco will go 'red' just for you, so something will probably have to give here, someday," Sally replied. "Although they did seem to acquire Rust-eze mostly so they could get you."

"Hey, we're arriving in town here," Lightning observed. "Wanna stop at Flo's for a quick oil?"

"Sorry, Stickers, no time," Sally said back to him. "We've gotta get to the farm and help Dana and Mater get ready. I'm sure Flo will have an oil for you there. But now that you're mostly healed . . . emphasis on 'mostly' as in 'don't push it' . . . you're gonna be put to work when we get there anyway. Your days of idle leisure watching the rest of us slave away are now officially over, mister!"

"I am sooo disappointed to hear that!" Lightning replied with a smile.

— — — — —

They turned into the farm's now smoothly graveled driveway, passing under a gateway and among three-rail fences that were now fully restored and painted. They noticed a new sign though, halfway along the drive . . .

_No whistling please!  
It confuses our Combine!_

Lightning and Sally arrived to find a dirty Mater and Dana fresh from finishing their morning chores with the tractors.

"Hey!" Sally said. "You two should be getting ready here!"

"We were just going off to the barn for our steam cleaning, weren't we, darling?" Dana said as she looked at Mater.

"Well, given that we've both accumulated some road dirt on the way down, mind if we join you and you show me how to clean Lightning?" Sally asked Dana.

"Not at all, right this way," Dana invited.

A moment later, they were inside the barn.

"Okay, Lightning, roll onto the rack here," Dana offered, "and Sally, here's the cleaning wand and brush. After a little trial and error initially with Mater, we got the water pressure and temperature just right, didn't we darling."

"Well, now we do!" Mater agreed.

"Oh that tickles!" Lightning exclaimed as Sally applied the water to his side.

"Don't be a go-cart!" Sally replied. "Come on, you've been washed before. Actually, I've been washing you a whole lot lately."

"Yeah, but I haven't been pressure washed like this," Lightning added. "The pulsating water just tickles."

"You can even raise the rack here and give him a good cleaning underneath," Dana suggested.

"Oh no you don't!" Lightning warned.

"Oh yes I do!" Sally retorted with an almost wicked grin as she hit the lever to raise the rack.

"We promise not to watch if you don't want us to," Mater offered. "But 'ya might want us to so that Sally doesn't really do anythin' to 'ya!"

"Thanks for the reassurance, Mater!" Lightning replied with a degree of irony.

"Wow, this is a lot better than what we got up at the Wheel Well," Sally remarked as she proceeded to steam clean Lightning underneath. "Maybe we oughta put in something deluxe like this!"

"Well, nice as this is," Lightning now contentedly sighed as he was being steam cleaned, "I don't think we have space for this inside the Wheel Well, and I just can't see myself being exposed on a rack like this out front by the side of the road!"

"I can!" Sally grinned for a moment.

"I have such the bad girl to live with here!" Lightning replied with a grin of his own. "But I love her. I sooo love her. If you want a wash rack like this Sally, even out front . . . you can have it."

"Lightning," Sally said with a tear in her eye as she finished washing him and lowered him back down, "I don't know what to say to something wonderful like that right now . . . I just don't. And it's not the wash rack — it's your offer of total trust and unconditional love."

"Sally . . ." Lightning softly said as he moved off the rack and began to simply nudge her other closely.

"Gee," Dana remarked admiringly, "I almost feel you two should be the ones being celebrated today here at the ceremony."

"Oh . . . sorry," Lightning and Sally both apologized, snapping themselves back to the present moment.

"No, don't apologize," Dana replied as she now nudged Mater. "It's a wonderful thing to see. Gives Mater and I something to shoot for."

"You don't need to 'shoot for it'," Sally responded, "just do it, right now. Just seize every chance that happens — that comes by or crops up — to just say and show your love to each other."

"I'm in heaven with this guy," Sally continued as she now tearfully looked at Lightning, "and I'm never gonna let him, or me, forget it."

"But it's time to get you two married," she added, "so that you two can officially and legally begin sharing this kind of heaven between yourselves as well! Stickers, could you give me a quick cleaning here? But keep the romantic distractions until later, otherwise we could hold up their ceremony all day!"

"I'll try," Lightning smiled as Sally now moved onto the rack smiling as well. "But no guarantees!"

"Lightning . . ." Sally gently warned, unable to hide her own inner delight at his words however.

"Mater," Dana invited with a smile, "could you give me a quick, cold shower over on this side of the aisle . . . to kinda speed things up, and to keep me from just running away here with you, into our own heaven?"

"I'm sorry, Dana," Sally apologized. "Here, let us get out of your way."

"Sally, trust me," Dana said with a smile. "I need the cold shower right now! Otherwise I would just up and take off with Mater here!"

"How about Lightning and I help you dress up with a quick polish here," Sally offered.

"You know," Dana mused, " . . . thanks, but no thanks. Mater and I are on a farm now — where we truly want to be. I'm done with Hollywood and glitz and shine! I want . . . in fact I love . . . dirt, and being real, and being each who we really are. Mater, are you ready to marry me . . . just as I am? Because I love you, just as you are . . . right this moment. And I want to show the world that!"

"Let's go, Dana," Mater encouraged. "You couldn't possibly look any more beautiful to me, especially with a little dust and mud on 'ya, than you do right now."

"You heard 'em, Stickers," Sally said. "Please get me down off this rack, and let's not hold them up any longer!"

"Thank you, Sally," Dana said as Sally now motored off the rack, "for helping me realize what's really important, and helping me to put a real 'farm' touch on our wedding here!"

"Now I'm feeling guilty for being clean here!" Lightning noted.

"Well, I can fix that . . . real quick!" Sally said with a mischievous grin as she briefly spun her tires in Lightning's direction in the barn's aisle, throwing a light coating of dirt and dust back onto him.

"I am going to get you later, lady!" Lightning warned with relish.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Sally replied as she moved back beside him. "Give me your best shot . . . in fact all you got! I dare 'ya! But first, let's get these two married.

"Okay you two," Sally then said to Dana and Mater as she poked her hood out of the barn a moment later. "Everyone's assembled and looks ready to go. Mater, you and Lightning go first, and then Dana and I will follow. I'm just waiving to Doc here, and he's nodding, so let's get you two hitched!"

"Mater," Dana said before she let him proceed out of the barn ahead of her, " . . . I know the bride isn't normally supposed to see or say anything to the groom right ahead of the wedding — some silly superstition about bad luck or something. But I just wanted to tell you . . . thank you. Thank you so much for all of this, and for what we're starting to share and experience together. If Sally and Lightning next to us here are any indication . . . you and I are going to have so much fun, and so much love together. I can't wait to do this . . . to really marry you," she concluded tearfully as she nudged closely against Mater.

"Dana," Mater said tearfully himself, "'ta heck with tradition. You're the only real family I have, even right now. You don't have a papa to hand you to me . . . so would you jist come with me, at my side, right now to get married with me?"

"Yes, Mater," Dana replied amid tears of joy. "So very yes!"

Sally gladly moved to one side next to Lightning as Mater and Dana slowly rolled out of their barn together, and crossed the broad driveway in front of the barn towards the lawn where everyone else was assembled. Even Guardian and his tractors had gathered along a nearby fence to quietly watch.

Ramone was still fumbling with speaker cords when he heard applause and cheering spontaneously erupt around him.

"Just give it up," Flo warmly encouraged him, "and come enjoy the show beside me."

Dana was openly crying for joy, and even Mater was happily misty-eyed as they slowly moved up between their assembled friends towards where Doc was, amid the continuing unexpected cheering and applause as Lightning and Sally followed behind.

"Sorry everyone," Dana said as she and Mater came to a stop in front of Doc, drying her tears. "We kinda ran out of time for getting cleaned up after morning chores here. But 'ya know, Mater and I are farmers and ranchers together now, and we just decided that we wanted to celebrate that as a part of our wedding here. Doc . . . Mater and I can't wait to get our life officially started here, so if you would, please . . ."

"Well," Doc replied, "I don't know if I've ever had such a straightforward and enthusiastic bride and groom in front of me before. But who am I to stand in their way? So dearly beloved, we are here . . . to get these ranchers married!"

A rousing cheer of agreement went up from the crowd as an additional car dashed in late, raising a bit of dust in its wake.

"But first, in keeping with at least a little tradition around here," Doc continued, "I ask if there be anyone who knows of any reason why these two may not be wed."

"I'm afraid I do," the latecomer said in back of the assembled crowd.

Mater and Dana were each shocked now as they looked at each other.

"Mater left town before my petition for divorce was denied on a number of technicalities," a lady car continued as she now motored forward. "I've been searching for him for twenty years now to get everything straightened out, but as you can imagine, I've racked up a lot of legal fees, not to mention private investigators, as well as living expenses in the meantime, trying to track you down, Mater."

Sally started becoming doubtful.

"You don't happen to have the divorce documents with you, do you?" Sally challenged.

"Yes, actually, I do," the car matter-of-factly responded, producing a stack of documents from inside her trunk.

Sally took them and started to leaf through them.

"Mater," the stranger continued, "you also have had a child to support. She's now in college, but Harvard's not cheap, you know."

Mater started becoming crushed and ashamed. Dana took his tire in hers supportively.

"Now, I don't have much interest in taking you back," the car said. "But as you can appreciate, I'll do what I have to for my daughter . . . our daughter. Passing your wrecking yard on the way here . . . that's worth nothing. But seeing from the property records — and I have learned how to do that, by the way — that you have an interest in this farm, that's worth something. Give that to me, and I'll let you live your life here. Fight me, and I'll not only make it impossible for you to marry her; I'll make your life, and hers, hell . . . for years to come, tied up in court. I've got a Quit Claim Deed all ready here for you to sign, and I'm sure the judge or whatever he is in front of you, or someone else here, can notarize it. Your choice, Mater."

"Dana . . . you're . . . you're not gonna lose this farm because of me," Mater said with a sad resolve as he looked away in shame from Dana.

"Sally," Dana now said to her maid of honor. "Can you help us?"

"Dana," Sally said hesitantly, continuing to look through the stack of legal papers, with a degree of sadness, "this is going to take time to sort out. At least a hearing in Superior Court over in Carburetor City, not to mention time we'll probably need for discovery. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to get married today. I'm so sorry."

The crowd gasped, and then became very quiet and sad.

Mater became chilled to his core with shame and regret. Now too sad to cry, he looked down feeling numb, and began turning away from Dana.

"No," Dana said. "Mater . . . stop, please."

Mater stopped, but remained frozen as he was, partly turned away from her and still looking down, almost staring blankly at the ground.

"Mater," Dana continued, "do you love me? Answer me . . . please."

Very slowly, Mater turned back. Even more slowly, his eyes finally looked up towards her, filled with emotion.

"Dana," he finally said, "I love you enough . . . to release you, to give up my interest in this farm back to you this minute so 'ya don't lose it. I didn't put a dime into this anyway, so Misses Sally can help me make that all legal."

"No, Mater . . . don't," Sally urged.

"Sally, I have this," Dana countered, maintaining her gaze on Mater.

Struck by an idea, Sally backed off to the side and hurriedly dialed a number on her mobile phone, as the interloper, obviously 'Vegas', continued to coldly stare at Mater and Dana.

"Mater," Dana gently continued, "what's the most important thing about being married . . . besides love? How do two cars show the world they're married?"

Mater paused a moment, looking down again.

"By wearin' gold license plate frames?" he guessed.

"Mater, you always were dense," 'Vegas' chided.

"QUIET, 'VEGAS'!" Dana yelled with surprising forcefulness without looking at her. "You leave him alone now!"

"Or what?" 'Vegas' coldly asked.

For perhaps the first time, Dana struggled to contain a murderous, white-hot rage within her as she glared at 'Vegas' for a moment. She could clearly imagine now the emotional abuse Mater had suffered, even in his brief time with her. But then Dana looked down.

"No . . ." she said out loud, making a deliberate choice within herself. Dana then returned her gaze to Mater, softening her demeanor, as he looked at her with both shock and sad concern.

"I'm okay, Mater," Dana assured. "But 'ya know, it's even more basic than gold license plate frames," she continued, gently encouraging him while taking his tire in hers. "Guess again."

"They're . . . together?" he responded.

"Mater, what have we been lately?" Dana asked.

"Together," he answered.

"And what have you already promised me?" Dana continued.

Mater looked down for a moment, and then back at her. "That I would help you run this farm," he said.

"For how long?" she probed.

"Fur always," he replied.

"You don't really want to break that promise to me, do you?" she now asked, looking openly into his eyes.

"No," he replied looking down, " . . . I don't."

"Sounds like we're already married then, doesn't it?" Dana suggested.

"Yeah," Mater agreed with increasing resolve, " . . . it does."

Quietly concluding her call, Sally returned to nudge against Lightning. He looked at her with a mixture of worried concern and yet curiosity. Sally closed her eyes briefly as she gave him a reassuring nod with her hood and a nudge. Lightning gave her a 'you're up to something' look. She just gave a gentle smile in confirmation. Lightning now wordlessly took Sally's tire in his and nudged against her as they and everyone around them, continued to watch and listen.

"Mater, forgetting about the farm for a minute," Dana continued, "do you want me?"

"More than anythin' else," Mater replied without hesitation as he looked at her.

Dana gently smiled as she looked into his eyes and said, "Then I am yours . . . for always."

"Dana," Mater said, his eyes filling with tears, but not of sadness, " . . . 'ya still want me? With all this trouble I'm bringin' 'ya?"

"Mater," Dana countered, now facing him directly, "this isn't trouble. This is nothing more, and nothing other, than a chance for us — both of us — to show how much we love each other. Are you willing to stick with me through this, and everything else yet to come for us?"

They both paused for a moment as they began to smile.

"Yes . . ." they finally said together.

"Then in the name of love," Dana continued, "I claim you as my husband, no matter what."

"Come on, you can't really have him," 'Vegas' interjected, "until my claims are settled. If you really want to persist in this, Mater, just sign the Quit Claim Deed."

"Ms . . . whoever you are," Doc angrily responded, "one more outburst from you, and I'll have you arrested for disturbing the peace, whether your claims are legitimate or not!"

Ignoring her this time, Dana continued, "Mater, I've seen a lot of celebrities who, while they may be married on paper, aren't half as married as we are, right now."

"Dana . . ." Mater responded. He stopped, just breaking down in tears.

"Mater," Dana warmly said as she moved closer to him. "You can do this. I swear you are free to claim me as your wife . . . right now . . . even if we have to clean up the details later. Take me, Mater . . . make me yours."

Mater looked up at her amid his tears, as Dana looked back at him with a warm, open and steady gaze.

"In the name of love," he said, drawing on their shared strength, " . . . I claim you as my one true wife. I'm just so sawry it can't be more than that right now."

"Mater," Dana said with a tear in her eye, "I'll take you . . . just as you are, and just as things are."

Dana now moved in to close the remaining space between them, and began giving Mater a passionate kiss amid cheers from the crowd. Doc tried to wipe his tears of admiration away with his wipers as Dora came up to join beside him, while Sally just nudged even closer against Lightning as they looked on together.

"Did you think I was gonna let anything — anything at all — get in the way of us getting married today?" Dana said warmly to Mater once they ended their kiss.

Mater could only tearfully smile at her as he shook his hood and nudged her again, as the crowd continued to warmly applaud around them.

"Hello husband," Dana said as she nudged him.

"Hello wife . . ." Mater replied as he continued nudging against her, closing his eyes in tearful joy.

Just then, Sally's mobile phone rang. "Excuse me sweetheart while I get this," she said to Lightning as she motored off to one side again. "Uh huh . . . yep, it's a match," Sally confirmed as she listened. "Thank you, I really owe 'ya one for this!"

"Sheriff," Sally then called loudly as she looked towards 'Vegas', "arrest that car. I just checked with a lawyer friend in L.A., and this car is wanted on multiple extortion and fraud charges. Seems Mater isn't the only one she's been pulling this little stunt on."

The assembled crowd now surrounded 'Vegas', denying her any chance of escape.

"Red, Sarge, your assistance if you please," the Sheriff requested as he applied a parking boot to 'Vegas', and began to usher her away.

"You need me 'ta tow her, Sheriff," Mater asked, "like I normally do fer 'ya?"

Dana just nudged him with an admiring smile.

"Ordinarily, Mater," the Sheriff responded, "I'd be more than glad to give you that satisfaction. But today, you have a more important thing to attend to. I'll get a tow truck from Carburetor City to come get this degenerate. Please pardon the interruption folks."

"Sheriff," Sally continued, "why not call for back-up yourself and have the Highway Patrol escort her to the Carburetor County Jail. You've got better things to be doing today, too."

"Thanks, Sally . . . think I just might!" the Sheriff replied back at Sally as he began making a radio call while with Red and Sarge, he led 'Vegas' away from the wedding party.

"Your honor," Sally now said, turning and addressing Doc, "as contacts of mine are even now faxing warrants and rap sheets on the accused that may be a mile long, as both Maid of Honor and Attorney for the Bride and Groom, I move for a preliminary ruling that they be allowed to legally marry."

"Sally," Doc replied in a serious tone, "you know I'm not a Superior Court judge. So, as much as I'd like to, I can't really do that."

Mater and Dana allowed themselves to look somewhat disappointed as they looked downward together.

"That's okay, Doc," Mater said, looking now at his bride. "Dana and I know what we are to each other, with or without it bein' legal."

"Guido," Doc then said, "could you . . . attacca prego . . . whatchamacallit? Sally, just get him to do his thing!"

Surprised herself, Sally asked Guido, "Attacca prego le loro strutture della targa di immatricolazione. Doc, what's going on?" she then asked Judge Hudson.

"Mater, Dana," Doc said, seeming to ignore Sally's question as Guido quietly went about his now customary task of attaching gold license plate frames to the newlyweds of the day, "you want me to take you through this ceremony all over again . . . the vows you two made were actually better, though . . . or just make the pronouncement?"

"But Doc," Mater said in confusion, "you just said . . ."

"It doesn't mean I can't make a town proclamation about something that's as clear as day to everyone here," Doc replied, allowing a slight smile to cross his front bumper.

Just then, they heard Guido cursing in Italian as he struggled behind Mater, having to take a hack saw to get Mater's thoroughly rusted old license plate frame off.

"Guido," Dana said sympathetically as she turned to look behind Mater, "do 'ya need us to stretch this out a little longer here?"

"Finito!" Guido proudly proclaimed just seconds later, wiping the sweat from his windshield as the crowd warmly chuckled.

"Just say it, Doc," Dana now requested as she turned back once again to nudge up beside Mater. "I'd like to hear it . . . we both would."

Mater just looked lovingly at Dana.

"Then, as far as Radiator Springs, and everyone here are concerned, and subject to some legal clean-up," Doc continued, "I proclaim you, Mater and Dana, to be husband and wife — in the truest sense of those words I've seen between any two cars it has been my pleasure, and privilege, to marry. Ladies and gentlecars," he concluded as he looked out at the assembled crowd, "it is my high honor to present to you Tow Mater and Dana Starlighter-Mater . . . husband and wife!"

"Dana Mater," Dana said turning to Mater, "I love the sound of that. Maybe just call me Mater Two . . . or is it, 'Ta'?"

With renewed tears in his eyes, Mater just moved forward and passionately kissed his wife, eliciting a loud and wild engine rev from her that no one had ever heard before. Mater at first sputtered a little in response as she enthusiastically returned his kiss, and then clearly and enthusiastically gunned a couple loud revs himself.

"Wow-wow-ee!" Dana happily exclaimed afterwards, nuzzling against Mater as the crowd continued to applaud and cheer around them.

"All that revving makes me ready for racin' again," Lightning said with growing enthusiasm to Sally as they looked at the newlywed couple.

"I know, my love," Sally assured, "but we promised to help with this celebration first, alright? Then, I want to take you on a road trip . . . to a track . . ."

"Ohhhh, Sally Carerra McQueen," Lightning said in admiration to his own wife, "I love you! I love you so much!"

"Make me rev . . . like that bride," she invited.

Lightning moved in and fiercely kissed her. The two of them began revving loudly, attracting admiring stares from the cars around them.

"Oh yeah?" Dana said, almost drowned out by Lightning and Sally's shared revving. "Let's you and I show them . . . husband!"

Soon, Mater and Dana were revving loudly again as well, as they passionately kissed.

"You're not going to allow me to miss out on all this revving, are you?" Dora now yelled suggestively to Doc.

Doc just smiled as he turned towards Dora, and soon they were revving as they kissed, too.

The joyous, and noisy, contagion spread. Before long, most every car couple was joining in, kissing and revving.

"I just hope I catch the bouquet this time!" Mia yelled glumly to Tia as they watched from the sidelines. "This bites!"

"You and me both!" Tia yelled back in agreement. "Where are a couple of hot Camaros when you really need them?"

— — — — —

Soon enough, Mia and Tia's chance came.

"Look Tia," Mia exclaimed as they parked, ready to catch Dana's bouquet. "We're the only ones in line this time! It's a sure thing!"

"Let's try catching it together, sis!" Tia replied. "I can't imagine just one of us getting lucky with a guy and leaving the other out in the cold. We do everything together. So let's do this thing!"

"You got it!" Mia concurred.

"Ready over there?" Dana asked. "Here goes!"

Dana flipped her hood, tossing her bouquet high into the air, sending it sailing right over the twins and into the adjacent pasture . . . where it landed right in the open mouth of a tractor as it was yawning, much to the tractor's surprise. Considering it a tasty gift from 'tractor heaven' though, the tractor gratefully chewed and swallowed the bouquet.

Seeing the bouquet disappear into the tractor's mouth, Mia and Tia just leaned against each other and cried.

"Halleluiah! Two for two," Flo said to herself with satisfaction. "I get to keep the help again!"

"Oh, Mater," Dana said turning around and seeing what happened. "I feel so sorry for the twins. But 'ya know, it kinda fits. Tillie over there is Guardian's favorite!"

"Lightning," Sally said as she leaned against him while looking at the twins, "we really should do something for those two. After all, they have been your fans, and they did follow you out here."

"What can I do?" Lightning wondered, almost incredulously. "I'm not a dating service. About the only single car I know well enough to set them up with would be Harv. And neither of them deserves a fate like that!"

"Let me go cheer them up for a second," Sally resolved.

"You want me along?" Lightning asked.

"No," Sally decided. "This is pretty much a girl thing. Besides, you'd be too much of a distraction to them."

"Mia, Tia," Sally said sympathetically as she motored over to them. "I'm so sorry. But hey, don't give up. After all, if Mater can find someone to love, you two certainly can."

"Yeah," Tia sniffed, " . . . if we wait twenty years and become old and rusty!"

"There's no one for us here," Mia concurred sadly.

"'Ya know," Sally said brightly, "that's just what Mater said to me one day, right before he met Dana."

"Really?" Tia said, trying to regain a sense of hope.

"But he caught a bouquet . . . at your wedding," Mia sadly pointed out.

The twins started crying all over again.

"Oh boy . . ." Sally sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her hood.

"Mia, Tia . . ." Lightning said, now motoring to Sally's rescue.

"Oh Lightning . . ." the twins sobbed together in the saddest greeting he'd ever seen them give him.

"There is someone," Lightning assured, "well in your case, two someones, out there for you."

"Really?" Mia and Tia sadly said together.

"Sure," Lightning said brightly as Sally shrugged, giving him an 'I give up' look. "Between Dana and Sally's many marketing talents, I'm sure we can come up with a way to find you the right guys."

Now Sally was giving Lightning a very skeptical 'Come again?' look.

"Oh boy . . ." Lightning now said himself after glancing at Sally, knowing he was in trouble. He closed his eyes and shook his own hood.

Sally now had to look down, but she couldn't stop herself from busting out in laughter, now seeing Lightning stuck in what had been her predicament.

"Oh . . . oh . . . okay," Sally said trying to calm herself again. "Look you two, Lightning, myself, and others care about you, okay? It's far from hopeless. You two are beautiful. Heck, I still find myself a little nervous when you're around Lightning, truth be told. You're young, and you're in a good place now, trust me. This place basically trapped Lightning for me, and lured Dana, a hotshot Hollywood reporter with a desire for something different, to wind up meeting Mater. Heck, we've been getting Ferraris . . . from Italy no less . . . in here to get tires from Luigi! If you two can't catch the interest of available Italian sports cars passing through town, I'm not sure what I can do for you."

"How about getting Lizzy to make bumper stickers for them saying 'Single & Available' in both English and Italian?" Lightning mused. "You two could wear those front and back. They'd be great conversation starters!"

"What about 'Hot', too?" Mia asked.

"And 'Twin Guys Preferred'," Tia added. "Plus, how do we get them off when we find someone?"

"Okay, okay . . . how about magnetic clings?" Lightning responded.

"How about you two go talk to Lizzy about just what it is you want," Sally proposed, somewhat exasperated, "and Lightning and I will pick up the tab. It'll be our way of saying thank you for all you've done for us. If you want anything in Italian, I'll even write it out for you, okay?"

"How do you know Italian?" Mia asked.

"It's a long story," Sally responded. "One I haven't even told Lightning yet."

"Well, that sounds interesting," Lightning remarked with curiosity.

"Not now, please?" Sally said, looking at him earnestly. "We're here to help them, remember? Besides, it's private, okay?"

"Now I'm really . . . Never mind," Lightning said, quickly changing his tack though after a sharp look from Sally.

"It was an old boyfriend . . . from Italy. A Ferrari, who's actually been here to get tires . . . recently . . . okay?" Sally explained with exasperation. "I had to spend half the day hiding in our storefront office until he left town!"

"You should have called me for help," Lightning suggested innocently.

"Lightning!" Sally said to him sharply, gritting her teeth. "I did! You were out . . . exercising . . . and getting stuck!"

"Ohh . . ." Lightning said, catching on. "You're right, Sally," he now agreed. "It is private."

"Why?" Tia asked.

"Trust us!" Lightning and Sally said together in unison, not wanting to rewind and explain that whole episode as well at the moment.

"We're sorry," Sally explained, calming down. "One day though, you will have awkward situations of your own that you really won't want to explain. It goes with the territory, especially when it comes to love. Trust me!"

"It makes being single look better, doesn't it?" Mia observed.

"Almost, at times," Sally replied. "Almost. But," she continued, looking at Lightning, "finding the right guy — the really right guy — makes even the hassles worthwhile."

"Thanks you two," Tia said as the twins motored off in response to Flo motioning for them to come help.

"We feel better now," Mia concluded. "At least twins are never alone."

"We already have each other," Tia added. "That's why we need twin guys. Any other guys would never understand us."

Sally just collapsed against Lightning as the twins now left. "Next time I come up with the bright idea to help someone," she sighed to him once they were alone, "just talk me out of it."

Lightning simply nudged her supportively. They finally laughed about the situation together.

"You'll have to tell me about your whole Italian thing, sometime," Lightning said. "Sounds like a real adventure."

"I will," Sally simply assured, " . . . sometime."

— — — — —

Later, as lively Bluegrass and Country tunes were playing on loudspeakers around the farm, Sally and Lightning were helping Flo, Ramone, Mia, and Tia serve the last of the refreshments and wedding cake and start cleaning up, as Dana and Mater were once again offering everyone jugs of farm fresh bio-fuel from the tractors in thanks for coming.

"Sally," Dana said as she motored up beside her, "now I'm the one who owes you a bonus, or at least a legal fee . . . if I could ever afford to pay it!"

"No, you don't, Dana," Sally said, this time surprising Dana. "You really did this on your own. You had already married Mater, even exchanged vows more beautiful than I could have imagined, all before that call from my LA friend came back and I had 'Vegas' arrested."

"You did 'ya know, Dana," Mater confirmed as he now motored up beside her. "You did it all. Even when I felt I was beat, defeated, that I had lost you."

"Nu uh," Dana gently responded as she looked at him. "With me, Mater, you'll never be defeated, never. I promise. And, you will never lose me either . . . ever, okay?"

"What kind of a honeymoon can I possibly give you for a love like yours?" Mater asked admiringly.

"Well, you've now got the Wheel Well all to yourselves," Sally offered. "Lightning and I packed out this morning, and I'm even calling in favors from folks I know in the Carburetor 4-H Club to watch your farm here. Surprise! Enjoy this extra wedding present from us."

"Thank you Sally," Dana said gratefully, before turning to Mater. "But 'ya know, darling husband of mine . . . nothing would mean more to me than to go do the evening milking of our tractors, with you. And then, I would love to just go out together and fix some more fences in the back fields . . . before taking a real roll in the hay, maybe even sleeping under the stars, all on our farm. That's what I want. That is my dream, come true . . . all with you."

"Dana," Mater replied. "Doin' all that, with you sounds like the most wonderful thing in the world to me."

The two shared a gentle, lingering kiss as Sally and Lightning looked on, their eyes misting up with admiration and joy as they nudged each other.

"Sweetheart," Sally now said to Lightning, "I know I promised to take you to a track now. But would you mind if we just delayed a bit and stopped in Carburetor City tomorrow morning so I can make the Superior Court filings necessary for these two to be legally married?"

"Do you think I would ever turn down another sunrise at the Wheel Well with you?" Lightning replied with a smile.

"You sir, are getting hot wax, hot morning 'sunrise' oil, the works," Sally assured, nuzzling Lightning.

"Not if I give them to you first," Lightning challenged back, lovingly.

"Do you know how much I'd crave a hot wax from you, after all this time?" Sally sighed, leaning against her husband. "I'm ready for it, and I won't resist . . . promise."

Lightning just slyly moved behind Sally and began soothingly running his tires up and down her back.

"Just a preview . . ." he assured.

"Lightning . . ." Sally said softly as she closed her eyes in bliss and began shedding tears in joy.

Lightning just carefully spread his tires around her sides and gave her a gentle but deep and full-bodied loving embrace, eliciting a few further sobs of joy from his wife.

"Thank you," she whispered, " . . . thank you."

"Take your time," Dana sighed as she nuzzled against Mater after ending their own kiss, " . . . about the legal filings, as well. I am safely, securely, and permanently married to this wonderful guy already . . . no matter what, right, my Mater?"

"Yes, my Dana," Mater replied, looking happily at her.

"Can I call you 'Ta' . . . at least sometimes?" Dana warmly asked him.

"As long as I can call you 'Star Gal'," Mater replied with a smile, "because you are, my real Hollywood star."

"Tow Mater . . ." Dana said admiringly before giving him another brief but serious kiss in gratitude.

"You two sure you don't want a stay up at the Wheel Well though?" Sally asked, as Lightning now moved back down beside her, nudging her once again as they both looked at what were now the Maters, plural.

Dana looked up at Mater, silently offering him the choice.

"Hay," Mater decided, looking back at his wife, " . . . out in the field. I want that to be our honeymoon bed. After all, that's where it all began for us."

"Mater . . ." Dana said in loving, wondrous admiration.

She couldn't say a thing more as she cried in joy. She could only kiss him.


	17. First Treads on the Track

"Lightning, what're you thinking about?" Sally warmly asked him.

Lightning had been silent for a while now as they traveled together in their trailer behind Mack. Guido was also along in the crew section ahead of them for tire changes, Doc and Dora were along to assess Lightning's condition, and Sarge was there for fueling.

Mater had really been torn over whether to join them or not, as everyone bid them farewell the next morning in town . . .

— — — — —

Dana had even encouraged him to go, saying, "Don't worry, I got things here, darling. You could even help Sally with her legal filings for us in Carburetor City."

One look at his new wife though, and Mater's mind was made up.

"Nope," he said, " . . . my place is with you now, Dana. I might travel again sometime. But right now, I'm just beginning to enjoy a hum-dinger of a honeymoon with you . . ."

"Tending tractors and fixing fences?" Dana asked warmly.

"And takin' a roll in our hay fields," Mater responded subtly.

"Ohhh yeah . . ." Dana responded in a mixture of almost breathless remembrance and anticipation.

"Marriage is better than tractor-tippin'," Mater said as he nuzzled his bride. "Lightnin', you were right about that!"

Lightning just smiled as Sally nudged beside him.

"Besides," Mater continued, "I'm the only tow truck fur fifty miles in either direction. This place needs me!"

"And I want you," Dana added, "always! But don't let that stop you from helping Lightning and Sally, and going with them sometimes."

"I'm not," Mater assured. "But spendin' time with you is jist more important 'ta me right now."

"Mater . . ." Dana said admiringly with a smile.

"You're making the right decision this time, Mater," Sally confirmed. "I'm proud of you . . ."

— — — — —

" . . . Lightning?" Sally asked again.

Lightning was still looking out the window to one side, his eyes half-closed, just smiling.

"Sally . . ." he finally responded as he looked at her.

He closed his eyes, and just nuzzled against her as he continued to smile. He couldn't say a word more.

"I gotcha Stickers," Sally assured with a gentle smile of her own as she nuzzled against him in return and gave him a soft kiss. "I understand."

Mack now turned with his trailers and pulled into the Arizona Motor Speedway.

"Here we are, sweetheart," Sally said. "I couldn't think of a better place to come than the track where we got married. Booked it exclusively for us here on this off day of theirs. Enjoy it, as a gift of love . . . from my heart to yours, Lightning."

Lightning could only look at her with tears of appreciation in his eyes, gently shaking his hood in knowing, loving wonder. As Mack came to a stop along Pit Row, Sally moved closer and kissed Lightning.

"Race 'ya . . ." Sally said softly to him, her lips still pressed against his.

Lightning could no longer contain himself, or his love or joy for her. He cried openly, nudging against her, as she tapped the button, opening the ramp of their trailer. Sally began crying in joy with him as she backed, leading him down the ramp as they revved together, looking at each other.

For a moment they lingered, just nudging against each other and softly crying together, on the concrete of Pit Row. Sally was aware of their documentary crew, quietly and unobtrusively doing their work of filming, and of their friends around them. She instinctively knew that others were emerging around them as well in the pits, and even up in the stands and booths to watch.

Sally just allowed them, allowed them all, to see the raw, wonderful feelings and emotions she and Lightning were experiencing together . . . to see their souls. She just cried and nuzzled, kissed and nudged, with Lightning. Sally was not surprised at all when she started seeing an image of them together up on the stadium's big screen.

"Sally," Lightning said, finally emerging from their shared nudge, " . . . I've barely moved a few yards on this concrete. But I've already won. I've won the most precious victory of my life. Nothing will ever beat this moment right now. And it's because of you . . . my love . . . my wife . . . my life. Thank you, Sally . . . thank you."

"Lightning," Sally replied, still crying herself, "you are worth it, my love. You are sooo worth it."

Doc and Dora just silently watched from the side with tears in their eyes.

"Amore," Guido sighed with a relaxed gaze, " . . . amore."

"Now," Sally invited, "would you do something with me that we've never done before? Would you, Lightning Stickers McQueen, my husband and true love, take me out on that track . . . and race with me?"

"Say the words, racing partner — my one and only Sally Carrera McQueen," Lightning encouraged, still with tears in his own eyes.

"Start our engines!" Sally knowingly said with a smile as she turned and moved beside him. They revved loudly as they continued to look at each other for a moment.

"And Doc, why don't you take your old post again . . . be his Crew Chief?" Sally called to Doc.

"I'll put on the headset," Doc replied. "But Sally, you're his Crew Chief now . . . the best he could ever have. You know him and how he runs far better than I do."

"Besides," he added, "I don't begin to know how to use the monitors you have up on the Chief's platform now, and there's no room for Dora beside me up there either!"

"Good answer!" Dora warmly replied as she nudged him. "I always knew you'd make a good husband!"

Doc just looked at Dora and smiled, as Guido put the Chief's headset on him.

"Well, Lightning," Sally said turning to him, "you'll be having both Doc and I watching and listening to you as we go, okay? You tell us if anything doesn't feel right. And you slow down and even stop before you hurt yourself, deal?"

"Sally, I not only promise it," Lightning pledged, "for you, I vow it."

"Lightning," she smiled, "please take me out on that track, now."

Together, they gently accelerated along Pit Row and then out into Turn 1.

"Lightning, you're not only sounding good, you're sounding wonderful," Sally assured as they entered the backstretch. "Go ahead and open it up — fly, with me."

The two cars accelerated together side-by-side as they entered Turn 3, alternating their gazes between the track ahead of them, and each other. Finally Lightning and Sally were soaring . . . racing together. A dream once almost lost for them was now coming true.

Sally's gaze started dreamily lingering on Lightning as they raced.

"Eyes ahead, my Sally," Lightning cautioned her lovingly as he glanced at her, " . . . please? For me? I don't want you making the mistake I did."

"You're right, my love," Sally said as she returned her gaze to the track in front of her. "Let's really punch it here . . . GO!"

She briefly surged ahead of Lightning on the track before he sharply accelerated and caught up to her, slowing slightly to match her pace.

"Lightning," Sally said as they entered the home stretch straightaway as her engine was working as hard as it was capable of, "you can do better than I can . . . go faster. I'll do the best I can to keep up. But would you really show me what you have inside of you? I think you're ready. Would you . . . lap me?"

"Sally . . ." Lightning hesitated.

"Go," Sally reassured. "I want to see what you can do. Lap me . . . pass me, please? Make me truly proud . . . to be the wife, and racing partner, of Lightning McQueen."

"I love you," Lightning said.

"I know," Sally replied. "Now go . . . fly . . . race . . . for me . . ."

Lightning now accelerated sharply, tearing away in front of Sally. While regretting not having put on a headset herself before coming out on the track, she proceeded to push her own rpms further, into the redline or danger zone, as she watched him race away into the turns in front of her.

"Go Lightning . . ." she said to herself, somehow knowing he could feel her intentions and desires urging him on.

For the first time since his odyssey had begun, Lightning began to feel he was home again . . . truly in his element as he zoomed along the track at just under 200 miles an hour. Banking into another set of turns, he allowed himself to sense, even savor, the pavement flying by beneath him . . . the wind flowing smoothly around him . . . the fuel and oil coursing through him . . . his engine running hard, hot, and loud.

Sally now saw Lightning coming up behind her. She moved up towards the wall, out of his way, as she continued at her own top speed of around 170 miles per hour.

"KAA-CHOWW!" she yelled to him as he passed her. "GO, MY LOVE . . . GO!"

"Wow . . ." was all Doc could say as Lightning passed.

Doc gripped Dora's tire tightly as she nudged against him while they watched. Cheers and applause started to erupt from places all around the track as cars emerged into the open to watch.

Lightning started to let tears of joy fly off his windshield as he flew along around the track. "Speed," he said, ". . . I _am_ speed . . ."

"Go Lightning, go . . ." Tex said quietly in admiration from his suite overlooking the track. "Sally," he added to himself, "I owe 'ya one for this invite."

"We're doing it, my love . . ." Sally tearfully whispered to Lightning as he passed her on the track a second time.

Lightning was running hot now . . . too hot though. He began slowing down in the backstretch. Sally became concerned and raced around Turns 1 and 2 to reach him.

"Stickers!" she yelled as she approached him. "What are you feeling? How're you doing?"

"Everything okay, kid?" Doc added via the radio.

"I'm running hot . . . too hot," he said to both of them as he breathed heavily. "I'm starting to ache in various places, too. Thought I'd better throttle it back here."

"Lightning, my love," Sally said, breathing hard herself, "I am so proud of you. And not just for racing, but for respecting your limits, and keeping your vow to me. Thank you . . . thank you so much!"

Lightning gently nudged her in affection as they continued their cool-down lap around the track.

"I'm not ready for racing yet," he sighed amid his breaths.

"You will be, soon," Sally assured him. "I promise. In fact, I vow it."

"Careful," he warned with a tear of love in his eye. "You're gonna make me cry again."

"Me, too," Sally warmly responded as she smiled towards him.

"Come on," she invited, "let's take a break in Pit Row and get you checked out while you enjoy a nice cold flavored coolant. I stocked up on your favorite, Cadillac Falls Soothing Select. Even got a few bottles chilling in the cooler, just for you!"

"That's my favorite investment of ours," he replied. "I'm so glad I convinced you to add that to our portfolio a while back before my accident."

"Just don't drink all the profits, okay?" Sally warmly cautioned.

"I'll try not to," Lightning responded. "But hey, it's for a good cause . . . me. And it's just so darn refreshing!"

"Thanks you two," they heard a cameravan say a few yards in front of them, now pacing ahead them on the inside lane. "That last line is perfect! Could you drink a bottle now, and that will make for a great commercial for the Cadillac Falls ad campaign!"

They reached their pit area, and one of the film crewmembers tossed a bottle of chilled coolant to her.

"Here 'ya go sport," Sally offered, catching it. "Just swig and do the tag line, right here."

Lighting cracked open the bottle with his tire. He set it in front of himself, took a healthy gulp, and looked right at the camera.

"Cadillac Falls Soothing Select," he said. "Put some pure mountain refreshment inside you today!"

"Perfect!" the cameravan said from a distance. "That's a wrap on that one! I got some great footage of you two together for the Dinoco ad campaign, too. But I would like to get some more footage, and even still shots, of you both out on the track, even at slow speeds — when you feel up to it that is, Lightning."

"Sorry about all this, my love," Sally apologized. "I had Dana tell our documentary team about this. But I forgot, they do our ads, too."

"We are back at work now, aren't we," Lightning observed to his wife.

"Yep!" Sally confirmed. "And really, I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Neither would I," Lightning assured. "So long as we're doin' it together."

"Always, my love," Sally pledged. "Always."

— — — — —

Soon Doc and Dora were ushering Lightning onto a mobile lift to check him out. Tex now motored towards them.

"Mr. Tex!" Lightning exclaimed. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Lightnin'," Tex replied, "those were the most movin' and inspirin' couple 'a laps I have ever seen made by a single racecar."

"By two racecars," Lightning corrected, looking down at his wife near him. "Sally was out there with me, and I literally was running with the love of my life."

"You two," Tex shook his hood with a smile. "You both are just somethin' else."

Sally just blushed as she glanced between Lightning up on the lift and Tex near them.

"Thanks for the invite, Sally," Tex said.

"You're welcome," Sally responded. "But this was really a team effort. Despite running a farm, and getting married, my colleague and friend, Dana Starlighter, now Dana Mater, helped pull a lot of this together, and helped me to let you know about it, too."

"Hope you two don't mind," Tex continued, "but I augmented your camera crew with our own media people. I was watchin' our monitors in the beginnin', and you two were a real sight runnin' together . . . a wonderful sight. I was wonderin' if we could tape 'ya all running on your home road, especially amid all that Cadillac Range scenery? I'd like to get angles from both the ground, and the air."

"Mister Tex," Sally replied, "Lightning and I can't begin to tell you how much we appreciate your steadfast support, and faith in us through all this. Without Dinoco, I don't know how my husband and I would have gotten through our challenge, financially . . . especially helping Dana and her husband, a couple of close friends of ours, the way we felt was right to. I'm just sorry we haven't exactly been living up to our sponsorship obligations lately. By all means, we'll be more than happy to give you a filming day along our stretch of Route 66 in the Cadillac Range, even help plan the shoot. Plus, I'm ready to wear Dinoco blue for you, logos and all. I've promised never to speak for Lightning when he can speak for himself . . . but Lightning, sweetheart," she continued, now turning towards him, "you wanna join me in wearing matching paint schemes?"

"Wait a minute there, Sally," Tex interjected. "That all was my Marketing V.P. talking a while back, not me. Lightning's image is now famous — both on the track, and around the country. My gas tank just tells me going from red to blue on you, Lightning, would now be too big a change. I just don't think the public would be happy with it. Your red 'cruisin' paint scheme is just right. With Sally appearing alongside you, and her sportin' our logos, I think that would be just the kind of exposure I'd like to see for the Dinoco brand. It says 'love', and how often do 'ya see 'love' bein' portrayed with an oil company? If you two could just start taking victory laps together regularly as you win races, as well as making some new ads and posters together, I'd be happy as all get-out with that. I'd even leave the Rust-eze brand alone on your hood, Lightnin', for old times' sake. I would like to see 'Dinoco' on your rear spoiler and sides somewhere, though."

Lightning just looked down at Sally from the lift and gave her an 'I told you so' wink. Sally looked up and gave him a warm smile, happily conceding he was right.

"Besides," Tex continued, "that Rust-eze stuff can work on cars, but we're having a heck 'uv a time reformulating it so it's less toxic! Just don't put that stuff on your bumpers, Lightnin' and Sally . . . it'd burn right through your fiberglass! Seems to work on my chrome steel though!"

"Actually, Doc and Misses Dora," Tex said turning to them, "you two might be better pitch folks for Rust-eze than Lightnin', as you both can actually safely use the stuff! But we won't mess with all that for now, though."

"Well . . . whatever you say, Mister Tex," Doc replied uncertainly, not exactly being comfortable with the idea of appearing in TV commercials, but not wanting to screw anything up for Lightning and Sally either.

"Doc," Tex said, detecting his discomfort, " . . . relax. If Lightning and Sally here have taught me anythin', it's how good it is just to be teammates, and friends. You don't wanna do commercials for Rust-eze, it won't affect Dinoco's commitment to this team, or hopefully my personal friendship with all of you one bit, okay? I just can't tell you all though how much I enjoy being part of this team."

Doc visibly relaxed as Dora nudged against him, while Lightning reached a tire down from the lift to caress Sally's roof.

"I shouldn't be interrupting you all anymore here, though . . ." Tex said as he sighed and looked down.

"Tex, anything not quite right?" Sally asked, sensing something in his demeanor now.

Tex paused for a minute as he continued to look downwards.

"Sally, you know . . . none of my staff has ever dared ask me that question," Tex said wistfully as he looked at her, while Doc and Dora went back to work on Lightning. "I . . . I should go . . ."

"How about you bring the family to Radiator Springs sometime," Sally invited as she motored over closer to him, stopping him from turning to leave. "We'd love to have you. Lightning and I would even be happy to host all of you at the Wheel Well. You could enjoy our town's now famous 'Cruise under the Neon', even a 'Radiator Springs Racing Night' with Lightning."

"Racing Night?" Lightning perked up, overhearing her.

Sally briefly turned and looked back, giving her husband a quick, knowing look with a slight smile. "Yep," she confirmed.

"I'll let you finish, Sally," Lightning replied. "But I want to thank you later!"

"'Scuse me just for a second, Tex," Sally said as she backed up to where she had been near Lightning.

"Sal, you didn't have to come back here right now," Lightning quietly suggested to her.

"Yeah, I did," she replied as she moved closer underneath him.

Lightning just reached down and caressed her roof with his tire in grateful love. Sally briefly closed her own eyes in bliss as he touched her.

"I'll be back, Stickers," Sally assured him as she motored back over towards Tex.

"How do you two do that?" Tex couldn't resist asking in admiration.

"You just do it," Sally replied. "You seize opportunities big and little, and risk making interruptions at times. You care about your partner, and you take the time, effort, and seeming inconvenience to show it. Most times, others wind up understanding, and often enjoying it. I almost lost Lightning not long ago, Tex, and ever since then . . . well, I'm just not going to miss chances to show him how glad I am he's still here."

"That's somethin', that is," Tex said.

"It's something anyone can have, if they want to," Sally affirmed. "Come to Radiator Springs and see for yourself. The place itself just tends to bring cars together, healing whatever ails them. I've experienced that personally."

"Sally, that all sounds like it'd do wonders for my wife and I, and our strained relationship," Tex said quietly, looking down, "and our adopted twin boys, too . . . grown guys now really. I've wanted them to follow me in the oil business, but they've resisted. Lately, I fear I've been losing them, too. I try to understand though, as Cam and Aro had a rough life before my wife and I took them in. But they've relied on each other . . . so long and so much in fact, that they don't want to live really separate lives. But they haven't been able to find girls who could understand that."

"Mister Tex," Sally said with a growing smile, "why don't you have your helicopter go fetch your wife and boys, and you all come back with us to Radiator Springs . . . in time for this weekend? Heck," she then added, "why don't you come back with us yourself after we're done at the track here, and take a few days off. You can even work with us on the road shoot. Lightning obviously needs a little more time to heal, but there's no reason he can't continue working out in front of the cameras back home. Also, we can review concepts for the Dinoco Experience and Store Dana and I have been working on as part of our Team Headquarters in town."

"Get a lot done, wouldn't we?" Tex replied, now smiling himself.

"Yep!" Sally agreed. "And this all would be a good excuse for a 'Racing Night' in our town this Saturday . . . the first we've had in a long time now."

Sally could just feel Lightning silently smile now, even without looking at him.

"Plus," Sally said, now throwing in her real reason, "I think I know of a couple of lonely twin girls . . . with the exact same problem as your boys . . ."

"You're serious . . ." Tex said, almost incredulously.

"The _exact_ same problem," Sally reiterated as she smiled.


	18. Right Decisions, Right Life

"Lightning, you're doing great!" he heard Sally exclaim breathlessly as he was about to pass her on the track again.

"Sally, eyes ahead, please," he reminded her, noticing her gaze on him as he began to pass beside her.

Lightning now looked ahead himself. The turn and the wall were right in front of them both right now — not where they should be, and seeming to have come up at them out of nowhere. He realized he hadn't kept in his lane as they entered the turn. He had given Sally no room to maneuver.

The wall enveloped his field of vision as he felt Sally bump hard against his right rear fender. Suddenly, everything went black.

"SALLY!" Lightning heard himself scream in terror . . .

"Mmmmph . . . Lightning . . . wh-what's wrong, sweetheart?" he now heard.

Lightning began breaking down, crying . . . both in gratitude that he was home safe in bed with Sally, but also still feeling traumatized at what he'd just experienced.

"Died . . . in a turn . . . on the track," he sobbed.

"You, or me?" she gently asked him as she snuggled against him and reassuringly caressed his tire, now knowing he had suffered a nightmare.

"Both of us . . ." he sadly replied.

"Well," she said softly to him, "at least we went together in this dream, huh? You know if it ever came down to it, that's just the way I would want to go with you. One minute, the sheer ecstatic joy of racing together . . . the next thing, we don't know what hit us. Then we move on, either out of life, into the afterlife, the next life, whatever. But we do it together. That's what I want with you Lightning . . . honestly, it is."

"I tried to live," she said nestling against him tightly under their quilt, "while you almost died. I hated being separated from you like that. It was my idea of hell. It really was. Not being able to talk with you, to hear your encouragement, your thoughts, your love. Not being able to feel you reach and touch me, caress me. I never want to experience that absence of you again."

"Sally, I'll retire from racing, right now," Lightning offered, "for you . . . for us."

"No, Stickers," Sally smiled with a tear in her eye as she looked at him, shaking her hood. "Thank you for that loving offer — but no, I'm not going to let you do that. I love the racecar you are . . . your champion's soul . . . the life, the excitement, the thrills of competition and victory that we share. We're not here, in this life, to just play it safe. Look at the good, the incredible wonderful good, we're doing together having you race. So many cars are inspired by you . . ."

Lightning gave her a warm look through his diminishing tears.

"Okay," Sally conceded. "Inspired by both of us now."

"That's more like it," Lightning said.

"Look at how many turned out at the track, just to see us run laps for the heck of it," Sally continued. "Look at how we're about to help Tex bring his family closer together. Look at what we've been doing for Dana and Mater, Doc and Dora, Flo and Ramone, Luigi and Guido . . . even Fillmore, Sarge, and Lizzy. Plus, what we're about to do for Mia and Tia. Look at the team, the community we're helping to create here, and what we do for so many others. All that comes from you, Lightning . . . from us, racing."

"You're right," Lightning admitted as he closed his eyes and gratefully nudged against her.

"We are here," Sally stated, calmly and deliberately, "in this life . . . to race together, and to do so much good, all by racing. That's what we do — and are going to continue to do — until we both get the message from somewhere, loud and clear, that it's time for us to stop and do something else. I haven't heard or seen that message yet, Lightning. I've felt fear at times, yes . . . fear of losing you, of being separated from you, of watching you helplessly in a hospital, or even in a morgue or scrap yard. I've had a nightmare or two myself about that kind of stuff. Sorry, I'll try better to wake you up and share those when I do. You just look so wonderful sleeping though, that I haven't wanted to disturb you. So I just snuggle up against you and wind up feeling better anyway."

"You don't think both of us having such dreams is that message?" Lightning asked, now looking at her.

"No," Sally replied. "That's our fears talking . . . our needs, even addictions to each other, and to what we have. I admit, willingly, that I am addicted, thoroughly hooked, on what I have and share with you. But if I hold onto you too tightly, and don't continue to encourage you to do what you were made to in life . . . to race, at least for now . . . I know I'll lose what I most love about you, and about us. When it is time for us to cease racing, that message . . . that sense . . . will feel right to me. As right as finally allowing myself to fall in love with you was."

"But Lightning," she concluded, "I haven't got that message yet. And I don't think you have either. I am on this road in life with you, all the way; and I'm not quitting, until we both cross the finish line . . . of this life, or at least this phase of our life, together."

Sally now just closed her eyes and nudged tightly against Lightning on their plush mat and under their quilt. He just looked back at her as he nudged against her as well, and rubbed her tire with his.

Lightning noticed the first purple glows of early morning twilight outside a nearby window.

"Sally," he said, "would you share another sunrise with me?"

"Gladly," she said as they began to stir together out of their bed. "I'm always ready to see a new day dawn in our life together with you. But would you like a hot oil to go with your side of 'Sally' here?" she offered as she swayed her tail like a waitress and flashed her pinstripes at him.

"You're not a side!" Lightning smiled as he moved in front of her and kissed her passionately. "You're my main 'dish' — the only one I ever want."

"Would you come get those oils with me, sir?" Sally asked with a tear of joy in her eye as she kissed him again.

"Gladly, Sal, gladly," Lightning replied warmly, "right beside you."

Soon, they were outside on the overlook, snuggled under a quilt amid the increasingly cool fall air. Even though they had now shared a good number of sunrises at the Wheel Well together now, no two were ever quite the same.

"Look at those clouds over there," Sally said softly, almost whispering, "they look like brush strokes. And way down there . . . I think that's Guardian lighting up the field again at Dana and Mater's farm."

"Yeah," Lightning confirmed as he sipped on his oil, "he seems to be grazing twenty-four/seven sometimes."

"I love this," Sally sighed, " . . . and I love you."

"And I love you more than this!" Lightning replied with a clever smile.

Sally just shook her hood, looking admiringly at him, smiling and then laughing.

"I want to enjoy all this to the max," Sally continued, catching her breath as her laughter subsided, "for however short or long it's meant to be for us. No more fear, okay? Let's just tell those nightmares to take a hike."

"But they end up bringing us closer together," Lightning noted as he looked at her.

"Okay," she conceded, "we'll welcome the nightmares, too. I'll even try and say, 'Oh goodie . . . another nightmare! More quality time with my Lightning when I wake up here!'"

"That'll scare off the nightmares for sure!" Lightning replied.

"Yep!" Sally agreed with a smile, nudging against him, as the sun started to emerge above the far horizon.

— — — — —

"Come on Lightning!" Sally urged right beside him. "Push it! Let's tear up those corners!"

Lightning began surging ahead of Sally as they rounded a hairpin turn on the road in the mountains near their Wheel Well home. Sally gunned it herself though, and was soon back beside him, matching him move for move now as the road rose, fell, and curved through the forest. Patterns of sunlight and shade danced across their hoods as they went.

"Thank goodness this mountain road slows you down more than the track does!" she said, keeping pace beside him, "Otherwise I couldn't keep up!"

"You're doing great, Sal," Lightning assured, "I love racing beside you, especially here!"

"Cut!" they both heard on their internal crew radios. "Return to the start point, and let's get it again from a couple of other angles."

"This director is working us hard on this shoot," Sally noted, trying to catch her breath as they both slowed to a stop on a closed section of their stretch of Route 66.

"No harder than you've been working me, lately since the track," Lightning assured as they turned around to head back. "Welcome to a real racing regimen! By the way, you look beautiful as my official 'Dinoco gal' now. The logos look great on you."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Sally replied. "I'm still getting used to seeing this huge Dinoco logo on my hood, but you've had to deal with that kind of thing for a few years, haven't you? Plus, Ramone insisted on painting it himself from scratch, saying, _'Decals? We don't need no stinkin' decals!'_"

"We just have to get Ramone to add you alongside me on our trailers now," Lightning observed. "Should'a done that a while ago, actually."

"Those are photo-wraps though," Sally cautioned. "Ramone doesn't do those."

"Well, I guess that gets on our 'On-the-Road' To Do List, right?" Lightning responded.

"Yep!" Sally confirmed. "You wanna take charge of that list?"

"I should," Lightning admitted.

"Mind if we treat Tex to dinner at Flo's tonight, I think I'll be a little too tired to cook here!" Sally asked, still breathing hard.

"Don't worry, I got your back on that one! I'll insist on dinner out, partner," Lightning assured.

Sally just kissed and nudged him gratefully.

"Oooo . . . I love you breathing heavily on me," Lightning responded.

"Oh stop!" Sally laughed as she kissed him one more time. "You heard 'Herr Direktor'. Let's go!"

Sally took off back along the road, forcing Lightning to chase after her. Along such a beautiful road, Lightning would chase after his equally beautiful Porsche any day. The views, both of them, were just perfect!

— — — — —

"Sally, thank you," Tex said as Flo and Tia served them at the café. "Lightning, you, too! My family arrives tomorrow in time for your 'Racing Night', but I have never had such a wonderful few days as I've had with you both here! And Sally, if you and Dana weren't such good working partners here with your husbands, I'd hire you both away as my right hands! Your concept for scaling down the Team Headquarters into those old storefronts, to better suit the town, is brilliant . . . just brilliant!"

"Thank you, Tex," Sally replied. "Hey, here come Mater and Dana. Hey, you two," Sally then greeted the pair, "glad you could join us for dinner here!"

"Just got finished with the tractors!" Mater noted with pride.

"He is such the hard worker!" Dana noted admiringly. "Oh hey, Flo! We've got the bio-fuel you ordered. Just grab the 5-gallon cans off Mater there. You wanted just 60 gallons today, 12 cans, right? We'll send the truck we just hired part-time, Tom, with a full order for you in a couple of days."

"Thanks, you two," Flo responded as she took the first of the cans. "You're bio-fuel is selling well, for both me and Fillmore! I'm just glad you're getting enough for both of us to sell. What are you putting in there that makes it taste so good?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Dana assured. "Fillmore wouldn't take it from us any other way. It's just the grass, the water, the soil, the sunshine, and the good fresh air . . . all naturally refined by the tractors! There's just something magic about this place . . . we're just bottling it!"

"While I'm here," Flo added, "what would you two like this evening?"

"What's yur special?" Mater asked.

"The Supreme Stew," Flo replied.

"Mmmmm . . . two of those," Dana happily responded, "with some of Lightning and Sally's Cadillac Falls Select Coolant to go with it, right Mater?"

"Absotively!" Mater agreed.

"Unlike you, Dana, we don't make that ourselves," Sally clarified. "We just have a partial ownership stake, and pitch it."

"Dana, Mater," Tex offered, "would you two ever want to go national with your bio-fuel, like Lightning and Sally have with Cadillac Falls Select? Dinoco might be interested."

"Mister Tex," Dana said, looking at Mater, " . . . I dunno. Mater and I kind of enjoy producing it ourselves, at just this scale. Our farm and our land can only support so many tractors grazing at a time. I can't increase our acreage or our tractor herd all that much without depleting the water supply. We're just about at an optimum balance now. You're free to chemically approximate our bio-fuel in your refineries — but then that would be synthetic, and not real, farm-grown bio-fuel. And even if we had a farm ten times the size ours is now, we still couldn't produce enough bio-fuel for anywhere near a national market."

"So I think folks will just have to come visit Radiator Springs to enjoy our bio-fuel," Dana concluded. "That's what makes this place, and our fuel, special — and I'm happy with that, very happy. How 'bout you, Mater? Any thoughts?"

"You said it just fine, my farm gal!" Mater replied as he nudged her.

"I gotta admire you folks," Tex said, "I don't know if I'd be able to turn down that kind of offer myself."

"If the reasons, and the happiness, were right, Mister Tex," Dana responded, "you would."

Tex just looked down, silently.

"I didn't," he finally admitted.

"Tell us, Tex," Sally encouraged, "tell us what happened. You're among friends here."

Tex just closed his eyes for a moment. "'Ya know, I admire you . . . how you're living," he finally said. "The choices you've made, the priorities you have, keeping things small and real. I admire you all."

Tex sighed, "I started Dinoco years ago, with just a few oil wells. Then it grew to include a small refinery, and a few contract distributors. I made it a fun, friendly, family-like company to work at. I got my tires dirty . . . had a blast doing things myself. I married, and my wife even worked beside me for a time. I kept making deals though . . . taking advantage of opportunities as I saw them, making the company bigger and bigger to meet those opportunities, and fending off competitors and those who wanted to take us over. The company changed over time, and it changed me. One day recently, my wife said I wasn't the car she married anymore . . . that she no longer knew me, that I didn't have time for her. I'm afraid she's going to leave me, and I don't want that to happen."

"I once had my own perfect patch of heaven, my own 'Shangri-La' or 'Eden'," Tex continued, "and someone I loved sharing it with. That Eden has now turned into a behemoth, a monster — one that runs and controls me. I've surrounded myself with big houses, big offices, lots of 'stuff'. But as you say, there's no connection for me among it all. Coming out to races has been about the only place lately where I've come close again to being treated as a real car, and not a boss or a figurehead. Even The King and his wife though never asked me how I was doing . . . what was on my mind. I can't thank you enough here for asking me just that though, and listening."

"Tex, we're glad to do it," Sally assured. "Everyone needs real friends . . . folks who'll listen to them. But would you like to get back to your 'Shangri-La'?" she now asked.

"Sally," Tex replied, "I don't know how I could from where I'm at now. I still own the largest block of shares in Dinoco. I'm Founder, C.E.O., Chairman and billionaire all wrapped up in one. I've got a family and relatives I want to provide a secure future for, a lifestyle to maintain, too many people who want my attention on this or that all the time, you all to sponsor. This has been a wonderful break from most all that. Thank you for asking Sally," he sighed though, "allowing me to remember and dream a little bit. But I'm trapped. And I'm probably gonna lose my wife."

"What if I told you that there's a small oil field some miles east of town here that's been abandoned?" Sally replied. "It's got a few rusting wells, even a comfortable ranch house that the original wildcatter built and once enjoyed living in. I'm told the field used to produce the sweetest crude you'd ever tasted. It wasn't a big producer though, so the oil conglomerate that took it over — not yours — soon lost interest and just abandoned it. But with the right 'tires-on' involvement, and maybe a very modest, 'boutique' refinery making small amounts of niche, fine-crafted, even upscale fuel and lubricants; I think it would be a nice little addition to our area, even a tourist attraction. I've actually been on the look out for money, but more importantly for the right car, with a passion for such a small business with decent potential profit margins, and a wonderful lifestyle to go with it, to take it on."

"I-I dunno," Tex sighed.

"As a business attorney, which I still am by the way for our own McQueen Enterprises now," she continued, "I've structured succession and retirement plans and agreements for C.E.O.'s like yourself. As I've told clients in your position in the past, it shouldn't be a question of 'your money or your life.' I used to tell 'em it was my job to see that they got both. I believe you could both transition away from Dinoco somewhat, while protecting your family's real interests, and create a new little 'Shangri-La' for yourself — one that would keep you enjoyably busy, and give you the time to enjoy life . . . right here, with us. Would you, and your wife, be interested?"

Tex could only look back at Sally with tears in his eyes, and a smile on his bumper.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sally concluded . . .

— — — — —

The next morning, the Dinoco helicopter arrived, landing on the side street behind Doc and Dora's clinic. With Lightning next to her and a small crowd around them gathered to witness the helicopter's arrival, Sally looked over at Tex on the other side of her, detecting uncertainty in his eyes as he looked at the helicopter.

"Would you like me to talk with your wife, Tex?" Sally just offered, realizing they didn't have much time at the moment to talk frankly.

"But you barely know us," Tex noted.

"Lightning and I know love," she replied, "and how to help, and make cars feel welcome here. It's working with you, isn't it?"

"You ever thought of becoming a counselor?" Tex asked.

"We both know I wouldn't be helping the cars who really needed it that way," Sally responded with a slight smile as she looked at the opening door on the side of the helicopter. "Let's all go have brunch at Flo's, and then I'll just show her around town a little, before we take you up to the Wheel Well for an afternoon break, prior to coming back down here for 'Racing Night'."

"You know how much I've paid for help like this?" Tex remarked as he too looked at the helicopter.

"Now you're going to get something for it," Sally commented, smiling, before moving forward to greet the new arrivals who had emerged from the helicopter.

"Mrs. Devlin, Cameron, Aron . . . welcome to Radiator Springs!" Sally said warmly.

"Thank you," Mrs. Devlin said somewhat coolly. Cameron and Aron just kind of looked away.

"Hi dear," Tex said awkwardly, knowing his wife's demeanor all too well.

"Hello, Tex," she simply replied.

"This is Sally McQueen and her husband, Lightning, who I've told you so much about," Tex continued, trying to make introductions. "Sally, Lightnin', this is my wife, Amanda."

"Pleased to meet you," the attractive but authoritative burgundy-colored Buick sedan said, noticing the Dinoco logo prominently displayed on Sally's hood.

"It's great to finally meet you as well," Sally said as she calmly took note of it all before pleasantly inviting, "Why don't you all join us for a late breakfast at Flo's Café nearby? We've got farm-fresh bio-fuel, and deluxe breakfasts that really hit the spot!"

"That would be nice," Amanda replied without smiling.

— — — — —

As Sally was leading the group to park at Flo's, she saw Flo's look of shock and dread.

"Excuse me for a minute, everyone," Sally said, "I'm just going to talk with my friend, the café owner here. Everyone want hot oils and deluxe breakfasts while I'm at it?"

"Sure," was the almost universal reply from Lightning and the Devlin family.

"Great! Be right back," Sally assured.

"Hi Flo!" Sally said brightly as she motored up to Flo, who was still staring in shock.

"My worst nightmare has just arrived Sally," Flo said in dread. "Twin guys . . . attractive, hot, twin guys. Thank goodness Mia and Tia aren't here on shift yet — but please, please take them away . . . otherwise I've lost my help for sure!"

"Flo," Sally sighed, realizing she had yet another 'counseling client' on her tires now. "I'll just say it straight here. Would you have wanted someone to keep you apart from Ramone, just because it was convenient for them?"

"Sally," Flo said looking down, her fear now genuine. "This is no longer a matter of convenience for me. This café is so busy now, all day, every day . . . that I can no longer run this place without help. I'm already very stressed as it is. I need a break . . . somehow, sometime. Ramone is now helping me in the mornings here, while Mia and Tia work from lunch 'til late at night. If I lost Mia and Tia now, with no one to replace them — I'd either go insane, or have to close. It's that simple, and that stark, Sally."

"Flo, come here," Sally said, giving her an understanding nudge as she now understood Flo's deep-seated fears. "Okay," she continued, taking a deep breath as she looked at Flo again, "I promise . . . you hear me? I promise that I will either help you keep the help you have, or find new help — even if it has to be Lightning and myself in the interim. I could get in a little trouble myself for tying up his time like that, but I'll deal with it if it comes to that. You will not be left alone here, you understand? But Mia and Tia have lives to live, too, and happiness to find and enjoy on their own terms. You and I can't stand in the way of that. It's just not right."

"I won't have to face one shift of crowds all by myself?" Flo asked.

Sally took another deep breath, "No, Flo. You won't have to face a single shift of crowds by yourself. This could be the most dangerous promise I've ever made, but I'm making it. I'll get the whole town to help out if necessary . . . every able-bodied car. Remember, Dana and I are short-handed, too. We still have no help staffing the team offices yet, and staffing the Team Visitor's Center and Store still seems like a dream at this point — which is why we're not proceding all that fast with construction. We just have to get more housing for workers here. No one it seems, aside from Mia and Tia, will tolerate commuting from the next town. That's my top priority, for all of us right now. But, we're in this together, okay?"

"Alright," Flo conceded. "Thanks, Sally."

"Been having nightmares about this?" Sally asked.

"How could you tell?" Flo responded.

"Let's just say I've just been learning to recognize the symptoms of nightmares lately," Sally assured. "I'd better be getting back to my guests now, but could we have six deluxe breakfasts, including the hot oils? And would you like help from me in serving them?"

"Sally, I'd be so grateful if you could serve the oils, so I can get the breakfasts made," Flo sighed. "No charge on the oils, if you like."

"Nope, keep the oils on the bill," Sally assured, "and Flo, I'll set up another get-away for you and Ramone somehow up at the Wheel Well. And, Lightning and I will host you personally this time . . . no cooking!"

Flo just briefly cried with relief for a moment.

"It's okay, Flo," Sally reassured as she nudged her again. "It's okay . . . we'll make this work, together, alright?"

Ramone returned from serving other customers, and with a look of concern, took Sally's place now beside his wife, nudging her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Sally," Ramone said. "It's been tough on Flo lately. We normally are the type to give help, rather than ask for it — but we need something now. And if Mia and Tia like those twins over there, we could be in real trouble."

"I understand, Ramone," Sally assured. "I've promised Flo here that I'll do what it takes to see that she doesn't work alone here, even if the whole town has to help. After all, it's just part of our legendary quality service and friendly hospitality, and our team spirit!"

"Thank you, Sally," Flo and Ramone said together with some relief.

"Now," Sally said, "where I can I pick-up those oils?"

Soon, Sally was returning with hot oils for Lightning and the Devlin family.

"Flo's short-handed today, eh?" Lightning noted as Sally passed out the oils from the tray she had with her.

"Yes, sweetheart," Sally sighed as she settled in beside him and relaxed against him. "It's not good. I'll tell you about it later. The breakfasts will be along in a moment everyone."

Lightning could tell that Sally was somewhat concerned and stressed herself now. He nudged her closely, and held her tire in his. Sally wished she could have a sidebar conversation and strategy session with him, but instead she just gave him a grateful look and nudged him in response, as they sipped on their oils.

A group of cars now pulled into the café, filling up the remaining spots among the far islands. Sally knew this wasn't what Flo and Ramone needed right now.

"Would you all excuse Lightning and I for a little bit here?" Sally asked the Devlins. "The café owner here is a good friend of ours and is frankly really overloaded and stressed. We'll be right back with your breakfasts."

"That bad, eh?" Lightning said to Sally as they now motored over to the café's kitchen.

"Yeah, Stickers," Sally confirmed, "it's that bad. Flo is scared to death about possibly losing Mia and Tia to Cameron and Aron over there. Flo and Ramone have done a lot to help us, so we've gotta pitch in and help them now. They didn't ask for it this morning, but I want to surprise them with a little extra help right now during this rush that's just come in, okay?"

"We're a team," Lightning confirmed. "For all of us!"

"I love you, Lightning," Sally sighed with a big smile.

"I love you, too . . . town angel!" Lightning replied in admiration.

"Flo," Sally announced as they arrived in the kitchen, "we've just got a rush out there now. How about handing Lightning and I eight hot oils . . . I just know the group that just pulled in will want those . . . and we'll take care of getting their breakfast orders, okay?"

"Oh Sally," Flo said in tearful delight as she looked up from a grill full of grease pancakes frying.

Soon Sally and Lightning were running back and forth in the café lot with orders and meals, including for the Devlins.

"Sorry we can't eat with you right at the moment," Sally apologized, "but in this town, when we have friends in need, we just help. Enjoy your breakfasts and we'll be back to join you as soon as we can here. Welcome to Radiator Springs!"

Soon, with all meals served and fewer new customers, the rush subsided, and Lightning and Sally were finally able to enjoy their breakfasts as the Devlins finished theirs.

"You two do this all the time?" Amanda now asked.

"We're very tight-knit in this town," Sally explained. "Whenever any of us needs help, others just pitch in. Lightning and I have received help in the past — Flo and others here even helped bring us together. We're just returning the favor."

"Besides, the surprise of being served by a famous champion racecar and our team is something of a tourist draw in itself!" Lightning added. "While they never know where or when I'll pop up, I just love surprising race fans by being behind a counter or bringing them a tray of food, and seeing their reactions sometimes. Had a few priceless ones even just now!"

"It adds a dimension of warmth to our image that cars remember for a long time," Sally added. "It's good for our racing, good for our town, and good for our business interests."

"You don't think you have more important things to do?" Amanda said, betraying something of a now habitual privileged perspective.

"No I don't," Lighting said straightforwardly. "Doing things like this together keeps Sally and I grounded, and connected. It keeps both our life, and our love, warm . . . and real. No matter how successful we get, I always want to live like this now — being connected to others, and enjoying a life with meaning and heart. It beats being alone, like I once was. Beats it by a long shot."

Tex and Amanda both looked down now, while Sally and Lightning noticed the twins, Cameron and Aron, were curiously smiling and nodding a little in the bay next to them.

"Misses McQueen," Amanda said, changing the subject, "is there a place I could make some calls from? My mobile phone has been dead for a while here."

"Let me take you over to our team's offices," Sally invited.

Tex just looked with concern at Amanda as she left.

"It'll be okay, Tex," Lightning quietly assured to him. "Sally knows what to do. She's the best there is."

"Thanks Lightnin'," Tex replied gratefully. "I can't tell 'ya how much I appreciate this."

— — — — —

"Your town is getting surprisingly busy all of a sudden," Amanda remarked to Sally as they slowly motored to the team offices.

"It's the tourist rush arriving from other towns," Sally explained. "We can't begin to accommodate all the visitors who would like to stay here overnight now, and frankly, we're not sure we want to grow that much to be able to."

"Keeping a small town a small town," Amanda noted, "that sounds nice, so nice."

"Miss small towns, the simple life?" Sally gently probed.

Amanda stopped, and sighed.

"Actually, yes," she confirmed.

Amanda paused some more, conflicted, uncertain. Sally just looked openly, acceptingly at her, listening with her eyes.

"I've heard and seen a lot about you," Amanda noted, trying to recompose herself. "I've even just seen an article about you in _Ladies Monthly_."

"Oh yeah," Sally recalled. "They talked to me months ago. Finally came out with their article, huh?"

Seeing cars were approaching behind them, Amanda changed the subject again, remarking, "We'd better not block traffic here, and get to your office."

"Of course," Sally replied, ushering Amanda towards the team's offices.

"You might be interested to know that Dinoco's Visitors Experience and Store will be right across the street inside that storefront over there," Sally pointed out as she unlocked her office door.

"Please don't talk to me about Dinoco," Amanda requested.

"I'm sorry," Sally apologized as she ushered Amanda inside and closed the door.

"Where is a phone I can use?" Amanda said, looking around.

"Ohh boy," Sally commented as she looked around as well. "'Ya know, we just relocated our team's administrative offices to this side of the street, and it looks like the phones haven't been hooked up yet after all."

She knew there was one phone that was hooked up, but Sally hid that fact for the moment, having picked the least complete of the team's new office spaces on purpose.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then," Amanda noted coolly, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda," Sally said, "mind if I call you that? We just tend to go by first names around here."

"No, I guess I don't mind," Amanda responded.

"Amanda," Sally said, just deciding to go for it, "you wanna talk? If you've read that article, you'll know I'm a pretty good, and trustworthy, listener."

"You're also a colleague of my husband," Amanda responded, "and you're even a logoed spokescar for Dinoco."

"I'm a car who cares . . . and a friend, first and foremost," Sally responded. "So, ignoring the fact that I now have the logo plastered all over my hood, you hate Dinoco. Would it surprise you that your husband doesn't like what it's become either . . . how it runs his life?"

"Really?" Amanda noted with some surprise. "And yet he wants to put our sons into all that?"

"To me, he just seems to want to retire out of it, while keeping it 'in the family'," Sally noted. "He's even said he's felt like a different car the last few days out here. Lightning and I have re-introduced him to simple pleasures . . . to slowing down. I even had him hand over his mobile phone after he got here, and had my associate, Dana, shield him from all but the most important calls. And that's despite the fact that she and her husband run a tractor farm as well."

"You did all that for Tex?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," Sally replied. "He seemed like he really needed that kind of help . . . and some real friends."

Amanda closed her eyes.

"The reason I came in here to ask for a phone," she confessed, "was to call my lawyer, and to tell him to go ahead and draw up the divorce papers. I was just waiting to even look at Tex one last time before making up my mind that I had lost him to Dinoco, and that there was nothing left between us. Your telling me what you did just now, has stopped me from doing that here. But Sally, I don't know what to do. I can't go on enduring this kind of alienation."

"Just spend a few days with us here," Sally invited. "Rediscover small town life, simple things, even get involved and get your tires dirty. Maybe you'll rediscover some other things in the process . . ."

— — — — —

Lightning and Sally now led the Devlin family up to the Wheel Well along their scenic stretch of the Mother Road. Sally had been trying to model good relationship skills with her usual playful banter with Lightning, but all she was detecting behind her between Tex and Amanda was awkward silence as they followed in line along the road.

"Okay," Sally advised everyone, "you'll want to slow down for this next part as we emerge from the tunnel here. Trust me!"

"This is my favorite spot!" Lightning said as they entered the spectacle of Cadillac Falls Canyon.

"I thought the Wheel Well was!" Sally remarked.

"That's a favorite of mine, too," Lightning replied. "But the bridge over there in front of the falls . . . seeing you there Sally, was when I knew I was in love with you."

Sally smiled as Lightning pulled over and stopped on a scenic overlook in the canyon.

"Sal," Lightning whispered to her as she motored up beside him. "Why not take Amanda over there. Who knows? It might help."

"Get your camera out of your hatchback," Sally whispered back.

"Amanda," Sally said loudly back to her, "my husband has this corny idea of having us each pose for a picture on that bridge. You mind playing along?"

"Alright," Amanda said, almost smiling at the silliness of it all.

Tex motored up beside Lightning as the two ladies rounded the turn ahead and approached the bridge.

"Just watch her . . . on that bridge," Lightning suggested as he reached and set up his camera and mount on his front fender.

Tex looked as his wife stopped on the bridge in front of the falls. The mists of the falls seemed to wipe away years, even decades from her . . . from them. Somehow, Amanda once again looked like the girl that had once enchanted, even entranced him.

Amanda couldn't help but smile back from her spot on the bridge.

"This is just too silly!" she yelled across the canyon, almost laughing now.

"Tell her it's perfect," Lightning encouraged Tex, as he took Amanda's picture in front of the falls.

Tex hesitated.

"Go on, tell her," Lightning reiterated, "and tell her _we_ are taking a few more."

"Perfect!" Tex finally yelled to her. "Stay there, we're taking a few more!"

Amanda couldn't help but laugh now, even blushing a little as she began feeling like a model in front of the falls.

"Tell him to get over here!" Amanda now called out, even to Sally's pleasant surprise. "If I'm gonna . . . he's gonna make a fool out of himself, too!"

"Go on!" Lightning encouraged a stunned Tex, practically giving him a boot with a tire.

Unsure what to think, Tex motored around the bend in the road towards the bridge.

"Go around her, and then turn and face towards her as you look at the camera," Sally encouraged as Tex passed her at the approach to the bridge.

Tex motored past Amanda, turning around and angling towards her now in front of the falls.

"Wow, it's a long way down," he sighed nervously.

"You're telling me!" Amanda replied. "And I'm the one between us normally afraid of heights!"

"Look this way!" Lightning called from across the canyon, adding, "Get closer!"

Tex and Amanda shifted a little closer.

"Closer!" Sally now added herself, with a smile.

Amanda and Tex couldn't help but smile at each other as they moved and now touched fenders in front of the roaring waterfall.

"If that's as close as you can get," Lightning yelled in fun, "I suppose it'll have to do!"

"You know," Cameron said to Lightning as he took a few more pictures, "we can see what you're doing."

"You can, eh?" Lightning replied as he looked across the canyon, working with the camera.

"Yeah," Cameron continued, "and mom and dad deserve it. Thanks."

"Just happy to help," Lightning said as he looked knowingly aside at the twins.

"Sally, your turn!" Lightning now yelled to her. "I've never got a shot of you there before!"

Sally now moved to the middle of the bridge by herself as Lightning saw that Tex and Amanda were now motoring back towards him. Lightning started taking a couple pictures of Sally.

"Hand over that camera, boy, and go get yourself in the shot," Tex encouraged as he approached Lightning.

"Haven't worked one of these things myself in years," Tex confessed, fumbling with the camera and mount Lightning just handed him.

"Here, let me help," Amanda now offered.

"Thanks . . . Mandy," Tex said gratefully, deliberately using a nickname he hadn't called her by in years.

'Mandy' just gave a brief look at him, one she hadn't given him in years either.

Lightning practically zoomed around the turn to join Sally on the bridge.

"Showing off, huh?" Sally warmly teased him as he came to a stop next to her.

"I wouldn't be your racecar if I didn't!" Lightning replied.

"This is pure brilliance, sweetheart," Sally confided to him. "I have to hand it to you on this idea!"

"The twins are seeing through it though," Lightning noted as they drew up next to each other for their photo.

"_Everyone_ is seeing through it, Stickers," Sally advised. "But that's the charm of it!"

"Is that as close as you two can get?" Tex yelled across the canyon in jest.

"Okay," Lightning said to Sally, "we'll show them! Sal, climb up part way on my back, like when you give me a hot wax."

Sally just laughed as she took off his rear spoiler before compliantly climbing up with her front end onto his back. "How's this?" she yelled across the canyon.

"My goodness!" Tex remarked as he took several pictures of Sally and Lightning.

"We did that once," Mandy commented, "when we got our picture taken at that beach barbecue down on the Gulf Coast years ago."

Aron nudged Cameron behind them, and they quietly backed away to give their parents a little more space. Amanda noticed, looking across Tex's hood.

"Quite the barbecue, that was," Tex noted quietly.

"I enjoyed the beach myself," Amanda responded, " . . . just horsin' around, even climbing onto you for that picture."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago though," he said wistfully.

"Seems like just yesterday to me," Amanda noted, looking at him. "It's something I would like to enjoy some more, actually."

Tex just looked at her.

"I would," she emphasized, almost inviting him.

"Lightnin', git back here . . . please!" Tex now yelled across the canyon.

Lightning and Sally looked at each other as she climbed off him and re-attached his rear spoiler.

"Well, let's go," Sally suggested, with a degree of curiosity.

"Lightnin," Tex said as Lightning and Sally approached. "Would you kindly take one more picture of us out on that bridge?"

"Sure," Lightning said as he took the camera and mount back.

"Let's go, Mandy," Tex suggested, as they took off round the turn together.

When they arrived on the bridge, all Tex had to do was face across the canyon, look at his wife, and then glance behind him. Mandy got the idea.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mandy now said, blushing as she began rolling her front end on top of her husband's trunk for the first time in . . . well, neither of them knew how long.

"Now _that's_ close!" Lightning yelled across the canyon to them as he took several pictures.

"Perfect!" Sally yelled as well.

Mandy looked around her . . . at the canyon's breathtaking scenery . . . and feeling the husband she was holding in her tires beneath her. She began just allowing it, and him, in.

Suddenly, a truck was honking at them, approaching the bridge from the direction of the Wheel Well. The spell was broken for the moment as Amanda climbed down off Tex's back and they got out of the truck's way.

But 'Mandy' was now wanting more.


	19. Reflections and Racing Night

"Well, here we are," Sally said as the group pulled up. "Welcome to the famous Wheel Well!"

"Hey, Mandy," Tex said, "this is the place my Marketing guy wanted to have them turn into a Dinoco dealership!"

Sally glanced back at Tex and gave him a clear, cautionary look, shaking her hood.

Tex saw her and went silent, before looking towards the overlook and trying to recover by remarking, "Look at this scenery!"

Amanda had already rolled her eyes however.

Sally motored over to her though and whispered directly, "Just give him a break. He's trying."

The twins simply tried to avoid a situation they'd become all too familiar with.

"Could you show us our room, please?" Aron said. "It's getting hot out here, and we're ready to take a siesta!"

"Right this way, guys," Sally offered, as she glanced at Lightning, inviting him with just a look to take care of Tex and Amanda. "Oh, and by the way, I have some folks back in town I think you might like to meet later — twin girls actually. And don't worry, they're beautiful!"

"Care for some of our Cadillac Falls Coolant out on the overlook before taking a rest yourselves?" Lightning now invited Tex and Amanda, as he gave a confirming wink back to Sally.

"That sounds nice," Tex replied.

"Yes," Amanda agreed.

"Just head out to the table at the overlook across the road there," Lightning offered, "and I'll bring it all right to you."

Lightning and Sally happened to meet a moment later in their kitchen, as he began preparing a tray of coolants.

"Could I have a nudge for a minute, Stickers?" Sally requested. "This is hard work!"

"I know what you mean," Lightning agreed as he gently kissed and nudged her. "It's kind of like a nightmare that I don't ever want us to visit."

"We won't," Sally said, looking at him. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to prevent such a thing from ever happening to us. Besides, we already have a vow or two in place pledging we'll never let anything, anything at all, come between us like they have."

"But," Sally continued, "back in town a while ago, I managed to subtly prevent Amanda from calling her attorney to file divorce papers. Thank goodness we had an unfinished office I could take her to! I think I've talked her out of it, for now."

"Oh boy," Lightning remarked. "Good going though, Sal. So what's our next move?"

"Let me take those coolants out to them," Sally offered. "No, heck, let's just go out together . . . make this a team effort. I need to relax against you now anyway."

"I love you," he said as they picked up the coolants to go outside with.

"I'll save my reply until we get there," Sally decided. "They need to hear it, along with you!"

Lightning just smiled as he took the coolants out with Sally to Tex and Amanda on the overlook.

"Here we are," Sally announced as Lightning set down the coolants for them all. "Thanks sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too," Lightning repeated as Sally nestled in against him with a coolant.

"Pssst," he whispered to her, "this makes you one short now!"

"Okay!" Sally said, laughing out loud. "I love you, again!"

"What's that all about?" Amanda couldn't resist asking.

Lightning and Sally looked warmly at each other as Sally decided to just let it out, "Oh, we just have this thing where each 'I love you' said between us has to be answered by the other. We just can't leave those unanswered. He said 'I love you' in the kitchen, and I just wanted to answer him out here. But he went and added another one, and just reminded me here that I was now one short! It's just an ongoing little game, and habit, between us."

"You're that open about your relationship, and you have that much fun?" Amanda wondered.

"Yep!" Sally said straightforwardly. "Pretty much laid it all out for the _Ladies Monthly_ magazine article . . . unless they heavily edited my interview with them. Lightning and I have each waited for this a good while, and we are having a blast together, especially now that he's been getting better after his crash. We just find being open about it is both good for us, and hopefully good for others, too."

Amanda and Tex both looked down now awkwardly.

"Look," Sally warmly invited as she continued to relax against Lightning, "let's just talk. This is our home, not a country club where one has to keep up appearances. I've been an LA lawyer, and know all about that scene. So stop, right now . . . and just say what's on your minds. Tex, how 'bout you start?"

"M-Me?" Tex said surprised.

"Yep, you've been too quiet," Sally warmly said.

"How do you talk like that, to anyone?" Tex wondered. "Most everyone is stutterin' and quakin' in their tires when they talk to me."

"You're a car," Sally replied, "just like me. I have a fair amount of money, stuff, and businesses to run, with my wonderful husband of course! You have more of all that than we do, but as I've shared with you, I've advised legal clients in the past who've had something close to what you have. I used to quake in fear of them myself. But I discovered one day when I got frustrated with one of my CEO clients and just spoke my mind, that they liked me better just talking straight to them as an equal. So, I've been doing that to basically everyone, ever since. Now, what's going on, what's really going on, under your hood there?"

Tex looked down, smiled, and shook his hood.

"I . . . I don't know if I can talk about it here," he said.

Sally looked down herself now briefly, struggling not to give up. But then she looked at Lightning next to her, nudged against him even more closely, and gripped his tire tightly in hers.

"I know it can't be easy to start talking again if you've stopped," Sally said, taking a breath, "especially a while ago. I imagine though that you might even wish you were on this side of the table — where relationships, at least this one over here, seem wonderful and easy. But in order for them to get wonderful and easy, you have to take risks and say what you're feeling . . . even what's bothering you. Yes, you might want to temper it with niceness and consideration for the other partner . . . but 'ya gotta say it! Lightning and I once had a huge fight, in a pouring rainstorm not too long ago, because he wouldn't open up and tell me what was going on inside him. When he finally did, we reconciled pretty quickly, because we were able to empathize with, and understand each other's true selves and feelings."

"I hope you haven't come all this way," Sally continued, "to get away from your busy lives . . . just to keep your real selves muzzled, like you probably have to much of the time back where you came from. I've lived in the big city, worked in the big buildings — maintained those fronts and masks. I'll lay it on the line folks . . . this may be your last chance together to tell it like it is. Don't be afraid of it getting ugly now, because Lightning and I won't let it."

"You. Are. Safe. Here. Okay?" Sally concluded emphatically.

She now sighed, shut her eyes, and just leaned against Lightning. Tex and Amanda looked at Sally with wide-eyed expressions.

"I hate what the company . . . what Dinoco . . . has done to us," Amanda now said, looking down and starting to cry a little.

"I was only trying to provide our family with the best, most secure and comfortable future I could!" Tex responded, somewhat defensively.

"Don't defend Dinoco, Tex," Sally encouraged. "You told us just last night how it's become a monster that controls and runs your life."

"Is that true, Tex?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I did! It is, _okay?_" Tex exploded. "I screwed up! I made too many deals! I let it grow too much . . . overwhelm me! Sally and Lightning here have their McQueen Enterprises just about perfect! They're well off, have incredible prospects ahead of them. And yet they make sure they have time for each other, and even for folks like us. They run their company . . . they don't let it run them! I wish I still had that! I want out of Dinoco as it is . . . heck I wouldn't mind breaking it up! I can't do that now though because of the other shareholders. I don't want to give it all up, but I want off the CEO treadmill! I can't do that either though, because everyone is counting on me, even Sally and Lightning here."

Tex wept bitterly now. Amanda couldn't help but nudge against him supportively.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize your frustration was against the company. You've just snapped at me so much, for years now. I just though you were frustrated at me . . . that you didn't love me anymore."

"Frustration kills love, in all directions," Sally gently noted, still leaning against Lightning and somewhat saddened as well. "I've felt that myself, and I've seen it in several divorces I was involved with. As my close friend, Flo, counsels though . . . let it out, even let the tears flow . . . so the healing can come in."

"You think there's still hope, Sally?" Amanda asked, as she now teared up as well, still nudging Tex.

"Yes, Amanda," Sally encouraged. "Tex, ask her for help. Let her inside again."

"Mandy," Tex said sadly, "I've been so afraid of losing you. I've felt so trapped in Dinoco. I haven't known what to do."

"Coming here seems like a good first step," Mandy encouraged, half-joking.

"You still want us around?" Sally asked warmly, beginning to smile. "Or do 'ya want Lightning and I to go take a nap for now?"

"I'd like you to stay," Amanda requested. "You're starting to rub off on us, in some good ways. I don't want it to stop."

"What can I, what can we, do for you?" Sally asked Amanda, while she then glanced at Lightning.

"Keep showing us . . . keep helping us learn or remember . . . what real love looks like," Amanda replied. "Help us . . . start again."

"Tex, when you feel a little better there," Sally invited, "you want to tell Mandy about the little 'Shangri-La' opportunity I told you about?"

— — — — —

"Guys, I don't know where your parents went off to at the moment here," Sally said later to the Devlin twins shortly after they all arrived back in Radiator Springs. They were in a crowd, and most everyone else in town was either busy making final preparations the evening's 'Racing Night' festivities, or already starting to enjoy the party.

"But," she continued, "I think it's just time that I introduced you both to two girls who basically have the same problem you've had. They're twins, and very close to each other. They work the evening shift at Flo's Café here, so they may not have a lot of time for talk at the moment. Plus both Flo and the café are likely to be swamped this evening with all the crowds coming tonight."

"Yeah, you said they were short on help this morning," Aron noted. "Could they use a cook, and someone who's good at managing, or at least taking care of details?"

"That's 'chef'," Cameron corrected Aron. "You know better than that."

"They may not need soufflés and fine lube sauces around here though," Aron responded.

"You guys serious?" Sally asked.

"Yes," the twins both said together.

"Okay, if he's a trained chef, what's your schooling?" Sally now queried Aron.

"I've just completed my MBA, with an emphasis on Small Business, and a minor in Finance," Aron matter-of-factly responded. "But please, just don't stick me in a giant corporation, like my dad's been trying to."

"Guys," Sally now decided with a smile, "let me introduce you to someone else first here. I just think it will make the whole evening go more smoothly . . . for everyone involved! Hey Flo!" she then called across the main street. "Come here for a second!"

"Sally, this better be important!" Flo said as she came over. "I'm already swamped, and 'Racing Night' hasn't even started yet."

"Flo, this is Cameron," Sally smiled as she turned from Flo towards the twins. "He's a trained chef who can even turn out fine soufflés and lube sauces. And this," she continued, "is Aron. He's a freshly graduated MBA with a Small Business emphasis, and a minor in Finance. They like working together, and they both wouldn't mind helping at the café this evening . . . although I might want to wrestle you for Aron's expertise later at some point, providing they like it 'round here."

Flo's jaw dropped in astonishment as Sally smiled broadly.

"Y-You . . . t-they . . ." Flo stammered.

"You wanna introduce them to Mia and Tia, or shall I?" Sally suggested. "Tell 'ya what, let's go together. Guys, this way!"

"L-Let's . . ." was all a still-astonished Flo could say as Sally now led the group across the street in among the café's islands.

"Hey Tia, could you stop here for a sec?" Sally invited as Tia practically whizzed past after delivering a food tray. "And Mia, come out of the kitchen over here, just real quick!"

As soon as Tia stopped and looked at the guests Sally had brought, as Sally inwardly predicted, Tia's jaw dropped in astonishment, just like Flo's had . . . but for a different reason.

"One . . . Two . . . Three . . ." Sally now counted as Mia arrived, and her jaw dropped as she also froze in rapt awe.

"Mia, Tia," Sally said, "say hello to Cameron . . ."

"Call me Cam," he interjected.

"And Aron," Sally continued. "They're sons of our guests, Tex and Amanda Devlin."

"Just call me Aro," Aron offered.

"And girls . . . girls!" Sally added. "I do mean say 'hello' . . . or at least say something!"

Instead, Mia and Tia each fainted and tipped over on their sides with a thud.

"Oh boy," Sally sighed. "Guys, could you help Flo and I get these two upright and back on duty here? There are a lot of hungry customers beginning to stare at us!"

Cam and Sally helped right and revive Mia, while Aro helped Flo awaken Tia.

"Hey, what about my dinner?" an increasingly upset customer chimed in from a nearby island.

"You wanna try introducing twins?" Sally shot back, turning in his direction.

"Let me help Mia get going in the kitchen again," Cam offered.

"And I'll take over for Tia for a moment myself," Aro echoed, now looking to the upset customer. "Sir, our apologies. I'll be right with you."

"Ohh Sally!" Flo said as she just broke down crying as the twins all now motored off, each in new pairs between them. "Hallelujah! A chef and a Small Business MBA . . . th-this is better than I could'a ever prayed for!"

"There's no guarantee right now that they'll stay," Sally cautioned as she now found herself holding Flo upright somewhat. "But, if you help Mia and Tia hold their interest . . . they just might!"

"They are _all_ gonna get the 'Fairy Godmother' treatment from me tonight!" Flo now said with resolve, looking in their direction.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sally replied with a satisfied smile.

"Ladies and gentlecars!" the Sheriff's voice boomed over a new temporary PA system set up at the dirt track. "Welcome to another Radiator Springs Racing Night!"

A loud cheer went up from a larger crowd this time, possibly numbering into the thousands.

"Ohmigosh, Flo!" Sally exclaimed upon hearing the PA in the distance. "I gotta get myself over to the dirt track . . . now! See 'ya later!"

"This evening," the Sheriff continued, "we are proud to present Piston Cup Champion Lightning McQueen, in his very first racing exhibition since recovering from the serious crash he suffered several months ago. And, we are equally pleased to announce that on this track . . . tonight . . . he will be joined by legendary three-time Piston Cup Champion and dirt racer extraordinaire . . . the Fabulous Number 51 . . . 'Doc'. Hudson. Hornet!"

An even louder cheer arose from the crowd, as cars congregated closer to the side of the track.

"See Doc," Lightning said, smiling to everyone beside him, " . . . 'ya still got it! They love you!"

Doc just smiled humbly as he looked at the crowd.

"I should have Sally and Dana 'gin up a line of Hudson Hornet souvenirs and merchandise to sell in the Team Store," Lightning added, "maybe with Dora's help."

"Well, what about the Museum Store?" Doc asked. "After all, my display and memorabilia are in there."

"Our eventual team staff will probably wind up running that museum anyway at the rate things are going," Lightning noted. "Mater really can't volunteer there anymore, and neither can the rest of us. So McQueen Enterprises will just have to run that, too. But you're right — let's just concentrate your merchandise sales there. Sally will write you up a licensing deal to sign. I'll remind her."

"Careful about over committing her," Doc warned. "She's got a full plate already."

"I don't ask much of her very often," Lightning answered. "She's usually the one setting even my agenda. She and I can handle it."

Sally finally pressed her way through the crowds down to the track.

"Sorry I'm late, Stickers," Sally apologized almost breathlessly. "I lost Tex and Amanda somewhere, but I did introduce Cam and Aro to Mia and Tia, and amazingly, they're all helping Flo run the café now! Would you believe Cam's a full chef, and Aro's an MBA? They're just what we need in this town . . . if we can convince 'em to stay! I'm sorry though, I'll get ready to start you here."

"Sally," Lightning paused, now struck by a thought . . . a dream he remembered sharing with her not very long ago, "would you race with us . . . beside me, instead?"

"Stickers, I don't know," Sally hesitated. "Racing with both you and Doc here? I haven't even had a chance to practice on this track with you. I know what you guys do on the dirt turn; and while we did drift skids way back at our wedding, that was going straight, and not turning. Just going and doing it for the first time here, though . . . cold . . ."

"Come on Sally, race with us," Lightning encouraged.

"Sally," Doc said with more caution, " . . . it's your choice. It's not gonna be easy, especially with three of us on the track here."

"I know we shared this dream a while back, right here," Sally said as she looked with uncertainty into Lightning's eyes. "I want to race with you, my love. But I'm not sure about this . . ."

"Sally, I'm sorry," Lightning apologized, now perceiving the dilemma he had been forcing her into. "I'm not meaning to push you here, if you don't feel ready. Just choose what feels right. I love you no matter what."

"Oh Stickers," Sally sighed as she looked at him sadly, truly feeling torn between love and caution now.

She now just moved forward and kissed him, hoping that would help her make up her mind.

"Ohhh . . ." Sally said, emerging from their kiss and forcing herself to decide, " . . . I'll . . . go!"

"Thank you, Sally," Lightning said as he nudged her.

"Lightning, I'm a little scared," Sally admitted as they began to line up at the start line.

"Sally . . ." Lightning now said with concern as well now, as the crowd continued to cheer.

"I'll be okay," Sally decided. "Just give me the outside lane. I'll hang back if it doesn't feel right to push it. This is just an exhibition, after all. You just keep your focus on the track where it belongs. Doc's right, there isn't much room for error with three of us on here. I've got my internal crew radio now. I'll keep in touch and let you know how I'm doing. Lightning, I'll be alright . . . and I love you, too."

"Luigi!" Sally called to him. "Please start the three of us . . . five lap race!"

"No, Luigi, three laps," Lightning said, countermanding her. "One for each of us," he explained turning to Sally, trying to force a smile to mask his own growing inner misgivings now.

"Hey, we take risks, together . . . remember?" Sally said encouragingly to her husband as they lined up beside each other. "This is just living another dream come true for us."

Lightning just looked at her with concern as they awaited Luigi's starting orders, almost wishing now he hadn't asked her to do this . . . to race with him.

"Ladies, and gentlecars!" the Sheriff once again boomed on the PA. "It looks like we have a surprise third contestant in the race . . . Lightning's wife and Crew Chief . . . the Sensational Sally McQueen! A three-way race!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Sally tried to force a smile as she looked back at them. She now nudged Lightning closely for courage. Lightning began to feel as if he'd already let her down though. They were both scared now.

"Start-a your engines!" Luigi exclaimed.

Doc, Lightning, and Sally now all roared to life . . . revving their engines loudly and spurring more cheers and excitement from the crowd.

Dora now crossed the track, turning and parking beside Luigi.

"I'm still a track physician!" she explained in answer to Doc's puzzled look at her.

"Can't argue with that!" Doc agreed.

"On-a your marks!" Luigi now continued.

Sally tried to focus on the track ahead as she now withdrew from her nudge with Lightning and gave him a little space to safely start. Lightning looked at her, now with real remorse and concern.

"Eyes ahead, Stickers!" Sally commanded in an 'all-business' tone now.

"Get-a set!" Luigi announced.

Sally just closed her eyes for a second now, summoning her courage and focus. Lightning gave her one last glance. He almost felt like yelling 'stop'.

"GO!" Luigi yelled.

Before any of them could even think another thought, Doc, Lightning, and Sally now all tore off from the start line together, throwing a cloud of dust behind them.

Doc just threw everything he had into pulling ahead for the bank turn around Willie's Butte, knowing that would give Lightning and Sally more room to stay together on the track. He just knew each would want to keep an eye on the other, and there wasn't room for the three of them to continue side-by-side around the course.

"Stickers GO!" Sally yelled to Lightning, wanting to just fall in behind him to more safely navigate through the bank turn that they were fast approaching now.

Lightning complied, reluctantly allowing Sally to fall out of his field of view as he accelerated ahead, focusing instead on chasing Doc's tail for the moment. He found himself now missing Sally's coaching that he had grown used to, and fond of . . . especially on this track, where it had all begun for them. Lightning allowed himself to close his eyes for an instant, fervently wishing, even praying, for Sally to be safe. Then, somehow, he found a strength within him to focus on the race.

The three cars now emerged from the bank turn around Willie's Butte in a tight line, one behind the other.

"Space it out!" Doc yelled as they started to bounce over the humps along the backstretch.

"Whoa!" Sally yelled at the unaccustomed sensations of briefly being thrown off the ground, running at speed over the humps.

"Sally!" Lightning yelled with concern, hearing her.

"Focus!" Sally forcefully replied to him. "Dirt turn!"

Doc was already clearing the dirt turn, as Lightning navigated his way through it almost by instinct now, straining in quick glances behind him to see Sally was making her way through the turn as well.

"Left! . . . Right! . . . Slide!" Sally coached herself as she proceeded at speed through the dirt turn, quickly adjusting her steering as she felt herself starting to slide a little too far to the outside of the turn.

"I'm good!" Sally yelled ahead to Lightning as she cleared the dirt turn with a sigh of relief, knowing that he might well just screech to a stop if he didn't hear from her.

"I'm sorry . . ." Lightning now said to Sally privately on their radio.

"Not now!" Sally replied right back via the radio. "I'm good! Race!"

"I can do this," she said to herself, with growing confidence as she approached the bank turn around the butte behind Doc and Lightning for a second time.

This time, she accelerated into the bank turn, climbing halfway towards its near vertical rim, almost trying to pull alongside Lightning and reassure him for a second by allowing him to see her next to him, and urging him on. She began to miss coaching him, too.

"Stickers!" Sally yelled out loud as she pulled alongside him at the start of the backstretch. "We're doing okay! Try giving Doc a run for his money! Put on a real show here!"

"Gotcha, Sally!" Lightning replied with growing enthusiasm.

Receiving the boost of encouragement he realized he needed so much from her, Lightning now gathered the resolve within him to truly focus on the race they were in, and at least give Doc a challenge to his air of supremacy on the dirt track. Lightning surged ahead next to Doc for an instant, before wisely realizing he needed to fall back for them both to safely make the dirt turn.

"Oh boy . . ." Sally said to herself as she found herself almost skidding sideways too much in the dirt turn.

She snapped back into the straightaway though, hoping Lightning hadn't overheard her on their radio. She was relieved when she saw Lightning trying to now pass Doc on the homestretch as Sally accelerated to catch up with them. If nothing else, she was at least going to make the race interesting for everyone . . . and show that gals could hold their own against the guys in racing!

Lightning was now starting to lead Doc as they passed through the bank turn around Willie's Butte.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna come between you two!" Doc joked as he now confidently accelerated on the backstretch, attempting to pass Lightning and regain the lead.

Doc knew that Lightning, as good as he was in dirt now, would still play it safe, just a little, in the dirt turn. So Doc floored it, accelerating with confidence as a natural-born dirt racer, right into the dirt turn . . . smiling as Lightning fell back, just as he had predicted. Doc even maintained his acceleration right through the dirt turn, sensing this race was now his as Luigi held up his Ferrari checkered flag ahead at the finish line.

Lightning knew he would have to floor it, too through the dirt turn, if he was going to mount a respectable challenge to Doc, and maintain his champion's image, even in this exhibition contest. Lightning now put everything he had into shooting through that turn, stretching himself to come up even alongside Doc as they approached the finish line.

Sally watched her husband with open admiration. Feeling a surge of confidence herself at making two-and-a-half laps now around the track without incident, she accelerated now into the dirt turn as well. She began sliding sideways in the turn as expected, as she saw with satisfaction that Lightning was almost even with Doc as they cleared the turn now and approached the finish line.

She saw the track, the curve, continue to slide sideways now though . . .

"Oooohhhh boyyyyy!" Sally shouted as she skidded sideways . . . beyond the track at the dirt curve . . . disappearing over the edge of the nearby gulch.

"SALLY!" Lightning yelled in terror, hearing her on their radio and no longer seeing her on the dirt turn behind him, as he was about to cross the finish line, neck and neck with Doc.

"Lightning GO!" he heard Sally immediately exclaim over their crew radio.

Sally was alive and sounded okay.

Lightning looked ahead with determination and gunned it . . . but he was too late, finishing a close second behind Doc.

The crowd cheered wildly, as the Sheriff exclaimed, "WHAT A FINISH!" over the PA.

Lightning now braked to a hard stop and pivoted sharply around, tearing back beyond the dirt curve in search of Sally.

"Sally!" he yelled with urgency, both aloud and on their radio. "Where are you?"

"Down here . . ." he heard her say.

Lightning approached the rim of the gulch and looked over the edge.

"SALLY!" he exclaimed, almost in horror as he now just drove over the edge of the gulch himself.

"Doc! Mater! Sally's hurt!" Lightning yelled back to them.

Lightning skidded down the side of the gulch until he was in the cactus patch at the bottom, beside her.

"I'm . . . I'm here," she assured weakly. "Well, this is a unique perspective . . . but at least it was a fairly soft landing."

Sally was overturned amid the cactus bushes, lying upside down on her roof.

"Ohh Sally . . ." Lightning said, his voice filled with a fearful concern for her. "You're dented . . . and leaking fluids."

"Don't move her!" Doc yelled peering over the rim. "Let us get down there and check her out first!"

Lightning shook his hood as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sally," Lightning said remorsefully. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you race . . ."

"Lightning," Sally said weakly, "come around front and let me see you."

Lightning complied, rolling through the cacti near Sally until he could see her eyes. To his horror, her windshield was damaged, and her right eye was closed.

"I'm here, sweetheart . . . I'll be okay," Sally assured. "But hey, we have things a little backwards here — in addition to me being upside down. You're supposed to reassure me . . . not the other way round."

Lightning looked at her sadly, his eyes beginning to tear up with regret. But Sally looked at him, calmly and steadily, with her one good eye.

"Don't let this shake us, okay?" she said.

Lightning knew what she was asking of him.

"What would you have said to me," Sally continued, "if you could have talked to me on that infield the night you crashed?"

Lightning began to allow a slight, knowing smile to cross his mouth.

"I understand, Sal," Lightning assured her.

"_This has been a test . . . of our love,"_ Sally now said, imitating a TV announcer's voice, causing Lightning to involuntarily laugh a little.

"_If this had been an actual emergency,"_ Sally continued, now hesitating for a moment as she looked deeply into Lightning's eyes, "you would have known exactly what to do for me . . . for us . . . just as I did, for you."

Lightning closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his hood slightly in wonder.

"Even when you're the one hurt, you're better at this than I am," he conceded.

"It's hell seeing the one you love hurt, isn't it?" Sally observed.

"Yes . . . it is," Lightning agreed, now almost unable to keep his tears at bay.

"Hey, if you didn't love me as much as you do, it wouldn't hurt as much as it does," Sally said knowingly. "Not that I'm glad it hurts . . . but it's a good thing."

"I'm not taking care of you very well here, am I?" Lightning said, looking down.

"My love, the toughest part of taking care of someone you care about is when you can't really do anything for them," Sally replied, " . . . when you want to make them better, to relieve their pain or suffering, to even put yourself in their place . . . but can't. I have been through just this with you, and I was a wreck inside, too. I was. But let me just take one thing off the table, right now, which should help you focus on me, rather than being preoccupied by guilt or fear."

"What's that?" Lightning asked.

"I. Will. Never. Leave. You." Sally said, slowly and deliberately.

"Oh, Sally . . ." Lightning responded in almost tearful admiration and deep gratitude.

"Say it with me," she invited.

"I. Will. Never. Leave. You." they both repeated together.

Doc, Dora, Mater and Red arrived along the bottom of the gulch, pausing for a few seconds so as not to interrupt the vow Sally and Lightning were sharing.

"Perfect timing, guys!" Sally said, spotting and welcoming her rescuers in the background.

"You two getting married all over again already?" Doc asked as he motored up and began assessing Sally's injuries and condition.

"Every day, Doc," Sally assured. "Every day."

"A few serious dents and bruises here," Doc noted, "with a broken windshield on the right side."

"And one broken fuel line," Dora added from Sally's other side. "Red, pass me the silicone sealant and duct tape please."

Red passed Dora the first aid items she'd requested, as Dora partly rolled up a portable ramp she'd extended to tend to Sally's injuries.

"Okay," Dora said once she'd finished with her temporary repairs, "let's deploy the air bags — some on this side under her to gently roll her over, and the others on the far side there to catch her as she does."

Once they had arranged air bags around Sally, Dora hooked them up to Red, and he used his onboard air compressors to slowly inflate them. A small crowd had gathered up along the rim of the gulch.

"Watch out, Stickers," Sally cautioned. "Just move back a little in front of me here, where I can still see you, okay?"

Lightning smiled as he complied with her request.

"In charge of your own rescue, eh?" he gently teased.

"Well . . ." Sally sheepishly admitted as she smiled, "I'm just a natural organizer, alright? Besides, Dora and Doc are really 'in charge'. After all, they're the ones who are fixing me up and flippin' me over."

Sally slowly started to roll over.

"Oww," she said, sucking her teeth in some discomfort as she rolled on her side.

Slowly, the air bags around her were deflated as Sally now came to rest on her own tires again, amid the impromptu applause of onlookers above.

"Sally, can you move?" Doc asked.

Wincing, she replied, "My front wheels and struts hurt too much, but my back wheels are okay."

"Everyone," Lightning offered, "just take off my rear spoiler, and lift Sally's front end onto my back. I'll get her out of the gulch here using that gentler slope you all came down."

"Angling for an impromptu hot wax massage here, huh?" Sally now teased him in turn. "Sorry, not tonight mister."

"No 'my hero' from you, misses?" Lightning replied in jest as well, as the others lifted Sally's front end onto his back.

"You are my hero, Lightning," Sally confirmed with genuine warmth now as she was settled on his back. "Every day."

"I love you, Sally," Lightning responded.

"I love you, too, Stickers," she warmly assured. "Let's go."

Carefully, Lightning began to haul Sally out of the gulch, amid renewed cheering and applause of onlookers.

"You okay back there?" Lightning asked as they emerged back up onto the track at the corner of the dirt curve.

"Yeah," Sally assured, "actually, I'm feeling somewhat better. Lightning, would you haul me across the finish line? After all, I don't want my first official race here to go down as a 'DNF' . . . 'Did Not Finish'!"

Lightning just smiled as he turned and steered for the finish, revving loudly amid the growing cheers of the crowd as he hauled her the final fifty yards or so across the finish line.

"That's all for you, Sal," Lightning said as he turned them both to face the cheering crowd now lined along the side of the track.

"Nope . . . it's for us," Sally countered.

Sally and Lightning acknowledged and took in the crowd's adulation. They felt more like a unified team, even champion partners together, than ever now.

"Dora," Doc said to her as they looked at Lightning and Sally from a few yards away, "that's where I would have been . . . had I stuck with you."

Dora just smiled and nudged Doc closely, offering him her total support and understanding.

"No regrets, Skids," she finally said. "We each had to learn some lessons. We are right where we belong now, together. Besides, if I'd married you back then, I probably wouldn't have had any incentive to become a doctor, and your true equal . . . would I? I'd just have been a glorified housewife . . . and you, my Skids, deserve better than that. You always have."

"You . . ." Doc said in tearful admiration to his wife, shaking his hood in wonder as he nudged her. "I just can't disagree with you when you talk like that."

Lightning and Sally continued to appreciatively accept an ovation from the crowd that was continuing for minutes.

"This is worth it, my love," Sally said to Lightning amid the cheering. "This is so worth it!"

Lightning could only smile and rev in tearful agreement as he tried to look up and back towards his one and only racing partner.

"Doc!" Lightning yelled, "get on over here! You won after all! This is yours, too!"

"Well, come on Dora," Doc invited as he started to move towards Lightning and Sally.

"Nuh uh," Dora countered, refusing. "I didn't race. This is for the three of you who raced."

"Nope!" Doc responded, with rare equal stubbornness. "You're coming out there with me, partner!"

Dora found she just couldn't refuse him this time, as she compliantly began to motor beside her husband towards Lightning and Sally with a smile on her front. Soon both couples were accepting applause from an even more loudly cheering crowd.

"Now," Dora warmly assured Doc in front of the cheering crowd, "you've got the glory . . . and your girl . . . just as you've wanted!"

"You . . ." Doc said with a deep look of almost fierce admiration.

He finally just let it all come out . . . his passion, his regret, everything . . . as he turned and kissed her right there in front of everyone. The crowd's roar surged even more in appreciation of what they were witnessing . . . the candid expression of a lifetime of love that had been throttled, held back.

"WAY TO GO, DOC!" Sally yelled in appreciation as she and Lightning both turned towards them and cheered as well.

Doc and Dora finally ended their kiss and just looked at each other as the crowd still cheered.

"This was worth the wait, Skids," Dora warmly said as they nudged each other, "it was. It means even more to me now, than it ever could have back then."

Doc just cried as he nudged her in return. Once again, he couldn't disagree with her.

— — — — —

"Stickers," Sally said a moment later as the cheering started to die down. "I have an unusual request for you. Ordinarily, I'd even be telling me to get my banged-up self into Doc's for the night, but . . ."

"But what, Sal?" Lightning asked.

"I just don't want to miss out on this party, with you," she responded. "I don't want to be locked away in a clinic while all this fun is going on out here. Could I enjoy the Cruise and the rest of this party with you . . . even from the sidelines . . . please?"

"Doc," Lightning called to him without hesitating, "sorry to interrupt, but could you get my old wheel platform out for Sally here, and otherwise make sure she's good for a couple hours, so she can enjoy all the hard work she's done on this 'Racing Night' with me?"

"Well . . . let me at least bandage that eye of yours, Sally," Doc conceded. "Dora, your help please!"

"Anything you say," Dora replied appreciatively, while looking at him and finding herself even more thoroughly in love with her husband than ever.

— — — — —

Before long, Sally was on the wheel platform, bandaged up and moving ever so slightly in time with the music as Lightning held her tire with his, and they watched, close together, from the plaza in front of Luigi's tire store along the main street through town.

"Thank you for this, sweetheart," Sally said appreciatively. "Thank you so much!"

"You don't ask for much very often, Sal," Lightning replied as he carefully nudged her. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't think I ask a lot of you, huh?" Sally remarked. "I've thought I've been practically a nag at times."

"Nope," Lightning replied as he turned and gave her a kiss on her undamaged fender. "You're not."

"Lightning," Sally said, now almost tearing up herself, " . . . thanks."

Lightning just looked warmly at her and smiled as they gently nudged each other.

"Hey, Red," Lightning called out as Red passed by them in the street. "Mind helping me take Sally for a cruise here?"

Red gladly backed up a little as Lightning nudged Sally's platform out into the street. Sally could only smile as Lightning proceeded to cruise beside her as Red now pushed her platform.

"For you, Sal," Lightning warmly said to her.

"For us, Stickers," Sally warmly countered once again.

"My stars, Sally!" Lizzy said as Lightning and Sally encountered her, parked in her usual spot during town cruises now next to the statue of her former beau, as Sally and Lightning began turning around at the end of the block in front of the town hall.

"You okay?" Lizzy continued. "You can't 'check out' yet! You have to help me with my will! You've been promising that for years now!"

"Don't worry, Lizzy," Sally assured. "It's just a few dents. I'm sorry we've been forgetting your will, I am. Let me get better here though, then remind me."

"Okay," Lizzy replied as Lightning and Sally finished their turn and began cruising with Red's help back down the street. "Just remember, if you do 'check out' before me, I get that sexy hot-rod!"

Lightning just cringed with a nervous smile.

"I know we made a vow tonight, Sal," Lightning said quietly to her. "But please don't 'check out' on me though. Lizzy is a nice old car, but _please_ just don't 'check out' on me!"

Sally laughed, "You think I'd really do that to you?"

"No," Lightning admitted as he looked at her with a smile.

"Oh wow, Sally!" Dana said as she and Mater now approached, cruising together in the opposite direction. "I saw what happened with Mater. You okay? Take the day off tomorrow!"

"Heck," Sally replied, "I pretty much know I'll be in surgery tomorrow to fix all this!"

"Let me know if we can do anything!" Dana encouraged as they passed each other.

"See me at Doc's after surgery, and your own farm chores," Sally suggested. "Maybe around noon or so tomorrow! Or just join us at Flo's if you like, after the cruise here!"

"Sally, don't ever get yourself really injured, okay?" Lightning asked as they continued to cruise. "I don't think I could keep up with the workload of all you do around here!"

"Just cruise with me," Sally warmly invited as she softly nudged him from the wheel platform.

As they cruised up the block once again, Lightning and Sally encountered Lizzy now asleep beside the statue of her beloved Stanley. As they turned, they heard a noise coming from the darkened parking lot beside the old Foggy Windshield storefront, where the Radiator Springs 'Happy Place' mural was.

"Doc . . . Dora!" Sally exclaimed now being able to dimly see who it was.

"Ohh . . ." Dora replied awkwardly. "Don't mind us. We're . . . just taking a rest back here . . . out of the way. Hard work tonight, you know."

"Not a problem!" Sally replied knowingly, with a smile.

"You still feeling okay?" Dora asked Sally, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

"I'm feeling great!" Sally assured. "Come on Stickers, let's cruise!"

Doc and Dora watched them go from the shadows.

"You know, Dora," Doc cautioned, "I do have something of a reputation to uphold around here."

"Skids," Dora replied, "I've been waiting so long . . . 50 years long . . . to be sharing something like this with you again. Tonight, I don't care who notices. Life owes this to us. The years are just vanishing away here. I feel like I've been given a second chance. For the first time in so long, I feel like a young girl again. And tonight, for you . . . I want to be, and I am. Please, Skids, be who we were — who we always wanted to be, with me? You've won your race now. Please celebrate it with me . . . the way we used to. I want to celebrate your victory with you. Let me, please?"

"We've got our home," Doc noted.

"No," Dora responded. "We're young, we're carefree. We don't have an 'old folks home.' Not right now . . ."

Dora went back to passionately kissing Doc. He closed his eyes and allowed her to take the years away from him as they kissed.

Now he was young again, along with her. It was 1952 once more, for both of them. Even the music in the streets was just right.

"Dora . . ." a young Hudson Hornet now said as he opened his eyes to see a fetching young Cadillac Deville he was just dazzled by . . . and absolutely in love with.

"Skids . . . my champion," the young Deville responded. "You've won tonight. Come celebrate with me. Come run with me . . . out into the desert?"

The young Hornet didn't refuse her . . . he couldn't.


	20. Chances

"Phew!" Sally exclaimed a little later. "Cruising while injured is exhausting! Wanna relax at Flo's with a hot evening oil, Stickers?"

"You still okay, Sally?" Lightning asked.

"We still have work to do," Sally warmly replied. "No less than three couples, plus one overworked café owner, to check on before we call it a night at Doc's!"

"I could have you hauled to Doc's right now, 'ya know," Lightning cautioned, trying to get her to slow down.

"But you won't," Sally challenged him with a smile. "Just a bit of friendly socializing, okay? Besides, we need an evening wind-down here from everything with friends."

"Red, Flo's please," Lightning sighed with a smile, unable to deny Sally what she wanted . . . and inwardly not wanting the evening to end quite yet, as well, especially with the promise of a hot evening oil!

Lightning and Sally were just able to find a bay to park together in at Flo's. The café was packed, with still more cars behind them wanting to get in . . . or at least get something 'to go'.

"Aro!" Sally called out as he passed with a tray of food. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Mrs. McQueen!" Aro called back. "But what happened to you?"

"These? Just some racing injuries," Sally replied, dismissing them. "I simply skidded and flipped off the track nearby at the notorious Dirt Turn. I'll be fine . . . after my dents are straightened out, my windshield is replaced, and I probably get a new paint job! But enough about my misfortunes. How are your fortunes here going?"

"We're going full tilt!" Aro replied. "We have a smooth operation going now among all six of us, Mr. Impalas, included! We're out of the Maters' bio-fuel, but Mrs. 'I' has been talking to both them and Fillmore to see if we could get more. Two hot oils though for you and Mr. McQueen, and one for your friend as well, to start you off with, right?"

"You read my mind, Aro!" Sally called back as Aro deftly turned around and headed back among the islands towards the kitchen. "But please, call us Sally and Lightning! And tell us how it's going for _you_ though, as well as Cam and the 'you-know-who's' . . . plural!"

Sally's question soon started to be answered, at least in part, as she saw Aro smoothly pass his tray to Tia, as she gave him a fresh tray full of hot oils, winking at him in the process. Aro came right back.

"As you can see, Sally," Aro noted as he handed Sally, Lightning, and Red their hot oils, " . . . 'things' are going okay."

He moved closer to Sally and continued quietly, "They're nice, they're twins, and they look great. But they're, well . . . 'uneducated', if 'ya know what I mean."

"Airhoods?" Sally challenged, bringing the issue she was detecting right out in the open.

Aro nodded slightly, looking uncomfortable with his admission.

"Well," Sally continued, "Tia seems to be catching onto your 'teamwork' thing pretty well here, as far as I can see. And I know she's been wanting to take on more responsibilities around the café — answering the phone for Flo, even running the place just with her sister at times when Flo needed a break. Sometimes though, cars tend to live up, or down, to our expectations or impressions of them. Give her a chance. Just treat her as an equal, as if she had gone to college. I think Tia will surprise you, Aro . . . and Mia with Cam, too."

"Chances . . . and twins . . . like this, don't come along every day," she concluded. "You and Cam are perfectly free to decide what you like, but I'll just give you a tip for tonight here. Love is sometimes a choice, Aro . . . as much as it is a feeling. It sometimes requires time to grow, rather than overwhelming us all up front as we might expect, or prefer. If the other side is willing though, that's half the battle right there."

"I liked what you did for my parents today, how you helped them," Aro noted. "Could I talk with you sometime . . . maybe have Tia talk, as well?"

"I expect be in surgery tomorrow morning, getting all this racing damage fixed," Sally replied. "But yeah, let's make time to do that . . . if not tomorrow, then soon. Just stick around until we can. And just try out caring for Tia, even a little, okay? She doesn't faint for just anyone, you know. Getting to know her more, you might come to feel better about her. Trust me."

"Gotta get back to it, Mrs. M . . . but thanks! Really!" Aro said as he left to resume his rounds among the islands.

"Other matches around here have seemed to be a little easier . . . and more mutual," Lightning observed to Sally as they continued to watch both Aro and Tia work. "You sure about this?"

"I wasn't sure about you right when we met, was I?" Sally gently pointed out, looking at Aro and Tia as well.

"You got me there," Lightning admitted.

"I just have this feeling that those four would be missing out on something . . . something good . . . if they just gave up too soon without trying, at least a little here," Sally noted as they both watched the twins work.

"Oh, oh . . . more body work!" Ramone commented as he now passed by, looking at Sally.

"That's right, Ramone!" Sally replied. "Tomorrow morning, please. Talk plans with Doc and Dora, would you? But not right now. I think they're off celebrating the race he won tonight."

"Will do!" Ramone assured, pausing just briefly now. "Too much fun at the dirt track though, eh?"

"It was the dirt turn," Sally confessed. "But at least the cactus patch caught me!"

"It always does! Went over the edge sideways though, didn't you?" Ramone deduced.

"How did you know?" Sally wondered.

"Dents on the top side . . . which means you landed upside down. You can only flip when you go over the edge of the gulch sideways, probably breaking your fuel line as you scraped over the rim," he assured. "Dive into it hood first next time. You'll just roll down into the gulch and land upright. Trust me, Ramone knows these things! Fixed them _many_ times!"

"Wow, you're practically psychic here," Sally replied amazed at the detail and accuracy of his assessment. "Do you do tire readings, too?"

"Nope, tire readings are Luigi's department!" Ramone responded. "I can know where a fender's been though, and what dented it, just by looking at it. You can call me 'The Dent Detective'! I've been thinking about using that as a marketing slogan . . . maybe even a side job! Gotta 'Do The Hustle' right now though!" Ramone concluded as he turned to go back to work. "But awww . . . 'ya went and dented the hood! You know how hard I worked on that Dinoco logo?"

"Who better to fix it than the Master himself though, huh?" Sally shot back.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sally!" Ramone replied with a smile as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"See how much we're getting done here, Stickers?" Sally observed as she smiled, looking at Ramone as he went. "One couple helped, my surgery appointment basically made . . . we're on a roll here! I can't wait to see who pops up next!"

"Hey, doin' good back there, Red?" Sally now asked, not wanting him to feel forgotten.

"Mmm hmm," Red replied as he sipped on his hot oil.

They all heard some chatter on his radio, though. Red suddenly started up his engine, turned on his red light, and gave a couple of honks to indicate he was backing out of the café.

"See you later, Red!" Sally called out as he left through the crowd on what was obviously a call.

"Looks like I'll be pushin' 'ya around now," Lightning said.

"It's good exercise . . . trust me!" Sally replied.

"But where are Tex and Mandy?" Sally wondered. "They've been gone all evening."

— — — — —

"Seven more hot oils, but that's it for the moment!" Ramone yelled into the kitchen.

"Here 'ya go, honey," Flo said to him, before turning around again. "Mia, Cam . . . you two finally wanna take a break out back? You've been working nonstop the kitchen here for I don't know how long now. How 'bout you go take a couple cold coolants and actually say 'hello' to each other?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Impalas," Cam said.

"It's 'Flo' . . . or Mrs. I if you really have to be formal," Flo laughed. "But I haven't heard my last name around here in decades!"

"Shall we?" Cam invited Mia.

Even though she'd been working beside him for hours now, talking matter-of-factly about all sorts of cooking details, Mia once again found herself speechless when she actually slowed down and looked at him.

"Uh huh . . ." was all Mia could indicate in agreement, as he ushered her outside into the evening air.

They both just parked, outside the kitchen door, self-consciously sipping the coolants Cam had picked up for them on the way out, and looking at the dusty ground and sparse desert brush in front of them . . . for the longest time. Finally, Flo could stand it no more.

"I've heard of rest breaks," she said as she came out the back door, "but are you two asleep out here?"

"Oh, we're fine," Cam replied somewhat awkwardly as he self-consciously shifted a little bit away from Mia.

"You come all this way," Flo continued, "you two work together like the smoothest pair of cooks — excuse me, chefs — I've ever seen. Yet now, you have nothing to say to each other when you finally have a break?"

Cam and Mia glanced awkwardly at each other, then looking away, then at Flo, not knowing where to begin.

"Look," Flo said, exasperated. "Twins like you two don't come across each other every day. I don't need to tell you that . . . you both know it. If you two are fine, even thrilled with the way things have been for each of you . . . then save your breath and keep sayin' nothin'! If you've been wantin' more in life though . . . say something. You've probably got 10 minutes here before more orders come along. All's I'm sayin' is that it would be a shame if you finally had a chance at what you each wanted, even just to meet a new friend . . . but you never said anything about it. Maybe just say what you're thinkin', right now."

"Enjoy your break. Use it wisely," Flo said as she headed back into the kitchen.

Cam and Mia went back to staring down at the ground in front of them. Several more minutes passed.

"Look," Cam finally sighed awkwardly, " . . . maybe I should check on my brother, see how he's doing. Mia . . . you mind?" he paused, hoping for some reaction from her. But hearing nothing, he then started moving away.

Although she wanted to, Mia remained almost petrified, unable to say anything. Cam just sighed again and left. Mia started to cry soon afterward. Flo watched it all sadly from the kitchen.

"Hey, Aro," Cam said as he came around front among the islands, "how's it going for you?"

"Okay," Aro shrugged, looking down. "You?"

"Okay, too," Cam echoed, looking down himself, clearly disappointed.

They each were disappointed, and being twins, the other knew it. The few words they had shared was all the confirmation they needed. Cam laid an understanding tire against Aro.

"Cam, could I see you for a sec?" Flo called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mrs. I," Cam said as he turned back to the kitchen.

"Catch you later, bro," Aro said behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. I, any trouble or problems?" Cam asked.

"Why do you say that, Cam?" Flo replied.

"Well, anytime the boss wants to see you privately," he noted, "it's usually not good."

"Cam," Flo smiled briefly, as he re-entered the kitchen. "Don't worry, you're not in any trouble! But, some of us around here tend to help though when others aren't feelin' right. Unfortunately, I'm one of the helpin' type. Cam," she then confided more quietly, "I'll just tell you that Mia's crying out back right now. She's been wantin' to talk with you all evenin' . . . I've seen it. But the poor girl's just petrified around you, except when you're both workin'. That's when she can take her mind off herself. You're a chef . . . she's just barely becoming a cook right now, but she wants to be more."

"I'd like to talk to her, too, Flo," Cam replied, looking down. "But for some reason, around her, I just don't know how. The words just stop . . . my mind goes blank. We don't have college or the basic 'small talk' stuff to even get started with."

"You have cooking, Cam," Flo pointed out. "But, consider being her hero, her friend, tonight. Maybe help her through her obstacles a little . . . by cooking, if nothing else. Share something fancy with her. Maybe impress her with a flambé dish, so long as you're careful around here! You might be surprised at how she then winds up helping you through your obstacles. Go to her, please. Take a risk of being her friend. If it doesn't work out, you can just leave . . . go back to your life, and never have to come here again if you don't want to. It would be a tragedy though, a tragedy, if you missed out on something you might have been brought here to discover. Just go to her, and be real. I hope that feels like the right thing to do . . . which is something we believe in around here."

"Thanks, Flo," Cam said, feeling nervous; but somewhat moved, and motivated as well.

"Mia," he then said as he emerged out the kitchen's back door.

Mia was still quietly sobbing. Her eyes were closed.

"Mia . . . I'm sorry," Cam apologized gently. "I'm sorry I left you . . . made you feel like you do."

"Not your fault," Mia sniffed. "You're a chef . . . I'm . . . I just can't get it together."

Cam pondered as to what to do. Then he remembered Flo's words.

"Would you like a friend?" he asked.

"Wh-What?" Mia asked, almost stunned.

"A friend," Cam reiterated. "Someone who helps . . . understands, or tries to anyway. Someone who cares. You . . . You started crying after I left. That tells me that you care about me. No one's ever cried over me, before."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," Mia apologized nervously.

"Mia . . ." Cam hesitated now, afraid to ask what had just crossed his mind.

Still hesitating at the kitchen door, Cam now felt a gentle bump from behind within the kitchen. It was Flo.

_Hero, friend,_ Cam thought to himself. _Friend . . ._

"Mia, why are we having such a hard time talking?" Cam finally asked as he moved closer to her. "This . . . it might be a stupid question, but I . . . I'm having maybe the same problem you are. We gotta start someplace. Most cars work up to this, but that hasn't been seeming to work for us. I just find in the kitchen, things happen so fast that sometimes you just have to say what you really mean . . . like 'the sauce isn't working'!"

"'The sauce isn't working?'" Mia asked as she looked at him through her tears.

"Never mind," Cam replied.

But then he hesitated, and explained, "When you just know that something isn't going to wind up tasting right . . . sometimes you just have to take a risk and blurt it out, and suggest a change right there. The worst that happens is that the dish can be ruined and you have to start over. But when you're right, the result can be spectacular . . . or at least taste good."

"So," Cam said, taking a breath, "what's not 'tasting right' here? What's not feeling right? And how can we change it . . . change this 'recipe' between you and I?"

"I . . . I can't," she sobbed.

Cam now settled right next to her, seeing a way to just help, if nothing else. Then, he had an idea . . .

"What if I were your twin?" he said. "What would you be saying to her about this? I mean, Aro and I are as close as anything. We've protected each other through scrapes. We just say a few words, and we know what each other is going through."

"I lean against Tia when I'm feeling like this," Mia said through her tears.

"I'm right here . . . go ahead," Cam offered.

Mia tentatively touched him with a fender, but then quickly withdrew, starting to cry again.

"Mia . . . it hurts me to see you cry," Cam said, empathizing. "I feel like I'm doing this to you."

"I feel stupid . . . petrified around you, _okay?_" Mia finally erupted. "I've been dreaming about meeting a guy like you for years. And when it happens, when it _finally_ happens . . . what do I do? I choke! THAT'S what I would tell my twin!"

"You want to know what I'd tell my twin?" Cam replied. "I've already told him tonight . . . through shrugs, and just an 'okay' that I was disappointed, too . . . disappointed in myself that I couldn't make anything happen, even make any words come out of my mouth, around this beautiful twin girl . . . who cooks no less! Who enjoys it, and wants to learn more. And I can help her! I'd enjoy helping her . . . talking with her . . . if only I could get my mouth in gear. That's what I told my twin."

"Sounds like your mouth is working now," Mia said, looking at him.

"Sounds like yours is, too," Cam replied, as he allowed himself to finally gaze into her eyes.

"Look," he continued, "I'm a grown car, out of school now. But I still don't know how to do this . . . to connect with girls . . . with you. I know my twin — he's like me, but he's not me. Reaching out to almost anyone else has just seemed like too much work. But with you, I feel for some reason that I need to . . . that I want to reach out. But . . . I don't know how. Help me . . ."

"Cam . . ." Mia said, settling against him and closing her eyes, "I'll help you, if you help me to do the same thing. For some screwy reason, I feel like it's almost easier for me to help you, than it is to help myself through this."

"Mia," Cam replied, " . . . this may sound crazy . . . and this is the first time I've said it to anyone else besides my twin . . . but I know. I know, how you feel. I feel the same way. This is scary as hell to me right now. But you know, Flo's right. We don't have much time here, before I might have to decide whether to stay or go. I . . . I just don't want to wind up like my parents . . . my adoptive parents . . . fighting and arguing, and being very alone, even though they're together."

"I can understand that," Mia said. "Why does this have to be so hard though? Guys and girls talking when they like each other?"

"Because we're afraid of screwing up?" Cam offered, as he began to realize something. "Afraid of being rejected . . . like you may have thought you were, when I just up and left, to check on my brother. Mia . . . I'm sorry for doing that to you, really."

"It's okay, Cam," Mia. "I understand. But you know, it's cooling off . . . and I'm starting to get chilly."

Just then, a folded car cover was thrown out the back door, landing beside Cam.

"Oh . . . pardon the interruption," Flo said, poking her hood out the door. "I'm just cleaning out a little. If you know something you could do with that, be my guest. We're starting to get more orders though. I can handle it for the moment, but come back when you're ready. I could use two chefs who work great together on the grill!"

"Chefs, huh?" Mia said with a smile as Flo left.

"Chefs," Cam confirmed, as he grabbed the car cover and stretched it over both of them sideways.

The two of them couldn't help but tentatively snuggle up against each other as they huddled under the car cover.

"Cam," Mia said, "it looks like we have to get back to work here. But, I want to tell you . . . I've been wanting to all evening . . . I'd like it if you found a way to come back and visit . . . or stay."

Mia now looked into his eyes tentatively, nervously, as she huddled against him.

"Mia . . . thank you," Cam said, "for letting me know what you're really thinking. You know . . . I'd like to find a way to stay, too, if I could. It's nice here, and the cars are really friendly."

"Well, my sister and I are buying one half of a duplex here that the McQueens are gonna be building for new residents," Mia shyly suggested. "Maybe you and your brother could get the other half. Then we could get to know each other pretty easy . . . no rush."

"Mia . . . I'd like that," Cam replied. "Let's you and I talk to our twins about that later here, could we?"

"Yes," Mia said with a growing smile, "_we_ could!"

"Orders starting to pile up in here!" they both heard from the kitchen.

"_We'd_ better get back to work," Cam suggested with a smile.

"Yes, we should," Mia agreed. "But Cam . . . I like this."

She now emerged from their cover. Turning towards him though, Mia now gave him a kiss on his fender and smiled, before heading back into the kitchen.

"Mia," Cam said as he now followed her back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Cam," she replied.

"I like this, too," he said. "And I like cooking with you. I have all evening."

"Let's do some more, shall we?" Mia said, relaxing with slightly more confidence now. "Wanna pass me that first order there?"

"Let's . . ." Cam agreed as he settled in besides Mia in front of the grill, as she gave him a brief nudge. "Pass me those grease patties. Let's see if we can put a little 'zing' in them."

"I'll be working out front with Ramone now," Flo said from the other side of the kitchen, with a smile. "It's time your twins had a break!"

"Flo," Mia called to her, deciding something within herself, "first, thanks. Second . . . tell our twins that we're liking talking to each other here."

Mia looked at Cam, as she concluded, "They'll know what that means. At least one of them will."

Flo smiled broadly as she shared a quick glance with Mia, before turning to leave the kitchen.

"Yess!" Flo whispered to herself in glee once she was outside, before almost bumping into Aro.

"Aro," Flo said, "time for you and Tia to take a break. Why not head around the back."

"It's a good place to talk," she suggested, clearly. "There's even a cover back there. I hope you make use of it . . . you know, to keep warm with Tia. Wouldn't want my key help gettin' chilled here. By the way, Mia says to tell her sister that she and Cam are enjoying talking. You could tell Tia that for me, couldn't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. I," Aro said with a slight but knowing smile. "I think I could do that."

"And would you guys please call me Flo!" she said. "You two make me feel like a teacher, or worse . . . a senior citizen! You rich kids are just way too genteel and formal! Relax, please! This is Radiator Springs, not Beverly Hills! Let me hear you say it here . . . just once!"

"Okay . . . Flo," Aro replied, almost stammering.

"There, now we're friends!" Flo said with satisfaction. "So here's a friendly tip. You've got a nice young lady who likes you. But she's a little petrified, so maybe make it easier for her. Keepin' her warm might just help! Now go be 'genteel', and lend a lady a tire. I know she's been hopin' for it all evenin', and you might just end up glad you did!"

"Okay," Aro said with a degree of resolve. "After all, I wouldn't want to ruin things for my brother."

"Tia," he said, motoring towards her, "Flo says it's time for us to take a break. Would you care to join me?" he added, offering his tire to her.

"Yes, Aro," Tia said, practically with a tear in her eye at his gesture, tentatively putting her tire in his.

"By the way, Tia," Aro noted. "Flo says that your sister told her to tell you that she and Cam are enjoying talking to each other. That mean anything to you?"

"Yes, Aro," Tia replied with a smile. "It does."

"Well you know, it does to me, too," he admitted. "We wouldn't want to screw things up for our twins now, would we?"

"Oh no, no . . . definitely not," Tia readily agreed, feeling almost about to explode with joy. "But . . . now that we're not running around the lot here . . . well, I'm getting a little cold. You have anything maybe we could keep warm with?"

"I hear there might be something in back," Aro said tentatively. "Something about a cover or something. Wanna go check it out with me?"

"Let's . . ." Tia agreed, while trying not to agree too readily . . .

— — — — —

"Flo," Sally said as Flo passed by her and Lightning now, and still looking in Aro's and Tia's direction, "how's it going?"

"It's been close, Sally," Flo admitted, seeing where Sally was looking. "But 'ya know, in getting one pair over the hump, and letting the other pair know about it — Mia even asked me to let her sister know that — I think the other pair will make it over the hump, too."

"Mia's request is definitely a good sign," Sally concurred. "Even though I'm not a twin, it likely means she's asking for her sister's help in making it all work between them, which will help Aro and Tia as well. I talked with Aro a little while ago, and hopefully helped him address his own reservations about Tia. For the girls, I'm sure it's infatuation at first sight. For the guys, it seems like reservation at first sight. I think they might continue to need help for a little while here."

"Mia's growing on Cam though," Flo observed, "and I think having heard a 'tires up' from Mia, Tia will feel more like overcoming the fears those two seem to have in talking to these guys."

"We've all been tongue-tied around cars we like," Sally said knowingly. "Isn't that true, Lightning?"

"Yes, even I have," Lightning admitted. "I'm just so glad we're past that."

"But it was fun though, a little," Sally remembered, " . . . the butterflies in the tank . . . hoping, wanting it all to work . . . first kisses . . ."

"We can still have some of that, you know," Lightning suggested. "You wanna enjoy a gentle hot wax massage . . . and maybe even a little make-out session in Doc's clinic here?"

"Lightning McQueen!" Sally said in mock shock. "It sounds dangerous — depending on how soon Doc and Dora return home. Let's do it! Roll me over there . . . now!"

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Devlin?" Flo asked.

"I don't know where they went, Flo," Sally replied. "But if they show up, tell them what happened to me tonight, that Lightning and I are staying at Doc's, and invite them to return to the Wheel Well. They know the way. If we don't see them by sometime tomorrow morning, we'll have the Sheriff start looking for them. But I have a suspicion though that they went in search of a little 'Shangri-La' oil patch east of here . . . and I for one, just don't want to disturb them right now!"

"Well, I'll just pass the word on to Aro and Tia here," Flo sighed, "as I'm feelin' ready to call it a night with Ramone and turn in. While this late night crowd is smaller, I think things will be hummin' around here for some time yet. I'm just glad to have four of them to count on right now, and I'm gonna enjoy them bein' around for as long as I can!"

"Tell 'ya what, Flo," Sally now thought, "I'll have a word with the Devlins tomorrow, and see if we can't keep Cam and Aro around for a little bit while you and Ramone take a vacation at the Wheel Well, or even further away if you'd like!"

"Ohh, Sally," Flo said with anticipation. "Please see if you can do that! Please?"

"Go to bed, Flo," Sally encouraged with a smile, " . . . and start dreaming!"

"G'night Sally!" Flo said, quickly turning around. "Ramone! Time to hit the mats!"

"Aro, Tia," Flo called out to them loudly as she went around back, so as not to surprise them. "How about you and your twins take charge of the late shift here . . . and we'll give y'all the profits in your pay tonight! Oh, and if your folks come by, tell them Sally's got some racing injuries and she's staying with Lightning at Doc's clinic. They'll understand and should be able to make it back to the Wheel Well on their own. Take some oil and breakfast to go for them if you like."

"Flo," Aro replied quietly to her as he emerged from the car cover beside Tia. "You know where my brother and I come from. We don't really need the extra money. We were willing to work for the fun of it tonight."

"Then let's give it to the girls," Flo whispered to him. "They could use it!"

Tia now motored up beside Aro, with a gentle smile on her front.

"I hope we can come to do more than that as well," Aro acknowledged subtly, now looking at Tia. "Hey 'other twin', mind us running this place with the other two through the night here until there's no one left who wants an oil?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Aro," Tia replied, her smile growing even bigger as she allowed herself to gently lean against him. "I thought you'd never ask."

"You're good, Tia," Aro decided, looking at her, " . . . you are."

Flo just smiled.


	21. Mandy

"Amanda . . . Mandy . . . it's morning," Tex said softly to her, as he woke up and began stretching on a porch, under the car cover they were sharing.

"This was likely the most wonderful night I've ever spent with you," he sighed, "right here, in what will be our new 'Eden', together. You like the morning view from here? Ready to buy this place, like we talked about last night?"

"Mandy . . . Mandy?" Tex continued. "Mandy, wake up here . . . speak to me," he now said to her with concern.

She wasn't moving as he nudged her. Mandy wasn't waking up.

"Oh dear Manufacturer no . . . no . . ." Tex started to realize with a shock. He started fumbling around for his mobile phone. "Oh no . . . I've given it to Sally and Dana, to screen my calls," he realized to himself with a shock.

He now backed up and reached inside his wife's trunk, hoping her mobile might just have a little charge . . . enough for one call. "Hold on Mandy . . . please," he said as he found her phone, turned it on, and hurriedly dialed 911.

"Carburetor County 911, what is your emergency?" he heard an operator reply.

"Thank the Manufacturer! My wife is non-responsive. My name is Tex Devlin, and my wife is Amanda. We're at the abandoned oil field east of Radiator Springs along Route 66, on the porch of the abandoned house here. Hurry!" Tex exclaimed, not wanting to waste a second more with the usual questions.

"We're sending units on the way now," the operator replied.

— — — — —

"Good morning you two," Doc said with an irrepressible smile on his grill as he came through the clinic doors with Dora from his home in back.

"Wow Doc, you're just looking way more happy than usual," Sally said already parked over the clinic's lift and ready for surgery, enjoying a hot oil that Lightning had thoughtfully brought her from Flo's.

"And you're not even shiny, Doc," Ramone remarked, ready to assist in Sally's surgery. "What gives?"

"Well . . ." Doc stalled in embarrassment, not exactly wanting to disclose the reason for his extremely happy mood.

"Let's just say Doc and I reconnected with our past, running around in the desert last night and celebrating his race victory the way we once used to," Dora explained with her own smile.

Doc surprised Dora with a silent, grateful nudge.

"How could I mind losing to that?" Lightning added with a smile of his own as he sipped on a hot oil as well.

"You put on a good race, kid," Doc admired. "You really made me work out there. But, we're here to fix up the gal who gave us both a good run for our money last night. So Lightning, if you'd be so kind as to apply the breathing mask to Sally the way she's done for you a number of times here . . ."

"Doc!" the Sheriff said as he burst through the clinic doors. "Sorry to interrupt, but we got an emergency call at the abandoned oil field east of town here. Amanda Devlin is not responding. Red is already on the way."

"Thought I'd heard his siren a little while ago. Sorry Sally, I'd better go and see," Doc apologized just as he was about to begin surgery on her.

"Lightning, go with him," Sally urged. "And get Dana, too. She has Tex's mobile phone. Let me know what you find out."

"Gotcha, Sal," Lightning confirmed as he dropped the respirator mask he was about to apply to her, and followed Doc and the Sheriff out onto the highway headed east.

"Ramone, get Flo over here or on the phone with me now please," Sally continued.

— — — — —

Within a couple of minutes, Flo was entering the clinic, returning with Ramone.

"Flo," Sally said, not wasting time, "something's happened with Amanda Devlin. Lightning and Doc are on their way with the Sheriff and Red to check out the situation now. Where are the twins?"

"I found them still working at the café early this morning," Flo replied. "They were taking turns, two of them were working, while the other two slept out back of the cafe. They've had to split up their pairs though, as either Mia or Cam were needed on the grill, so those two couldn't sleep at the same time."

"Why don't you and Ramone return to the café and send all four of them over here. I'll explain what's going on, but tell them it's important. I think it would be good for the girls to come with the guys . . . the guys might need to lean on them a little."

The clinic's phone rang.

Dora quickly answered it, "Doc Hudson's clinic."

"Dora, this is Doc. We're here now," he said on the phone. "Amanda is comatose but still alive. We'll be bringing her to the clinic on a flatbed tow truck from Milestown. Please clear Sally out of the way, with my apologies, and prepare for immediate surgery. This is gonna take both of us, Dora."

"I understand, Skids," Dora confirmed. "Sally is hearing this as well, and we'll be ready here."

"Have Lightning stay with Tex," Sally said to the phone near Dora. "Tell him I understand the situation, and there's no need to call right now. I'm rounding up the twin guys, and will have them here for their parents."

"No crowds in the clinic, please Sally," Doc responded. "We need room to work. Just move and gather everyone else over at Flo's if you don't mind."

"Gotcha, Doc," Sally replied. "All of us, except Dora, and maybe Ramone, will be there."

"Okay, let's move her," they heard Doc say on the phone. "Dora, sweetheart, I gotta go . . . I love you."

"I love you, too, Doc. See you soon, bye," Dora said into the phone, as she hung up.

"As much as I've wanted him to," Dora admitted to Sally afterwards, "Doc has rarely said those words to me in front of others. He's scared, Sally . . . scared of not being able to save Amanda."

"I know you and Doc will do your best, Dora," Sally assured. "Flo, let's get me outta here and over to the café instead. I have some hard news to share with Cam and Aro. Dora, if you think it's best, send Lightning and Tex over to the café. We'll take care of Tex there if necessary, but keep Lightning and Tex together, even here in the clinic. Tex needs one of us to lean on."

"Ramone, stay here at the clinic for now," Flo suggested. "They might need you here, more than I do at the moment."

— — — — —

A short time later, Flo was pushing Sally on her wheel platform into the café's islands.

"Mrs. M!" Aro greeted Sally. "Thought you'd be in surgery right now. Want a hot oil though?"

"Aro, get your brother here now," Sally said in seriousness as Flo went off towards the kitchen.

"Mia, wake your sister," Flo said at the same time into the kitchen to her. "And send Cam out front to Sally, now please. You and your sister will have to run the café at the moment."

"Something bad happen to Cam's family?" Mia asked.

"Yes, Mia," Flo confirmed sadly. "Cam might need your support . . . all of ours here."

"I'll be there for him," Mia resolved, as she went to wake Tia and Cam.

"Aro," Mia said, seeing him coming around to the back. "Here to wake your brother as well, huh?"

"Sounds like something bad," Aro noted. "Sally sent me to get Cam."

"Cam, Tia, wake up," Mia said.

"Cam, there's something serious going on," Aro added. "Mrs. M, Sally, wants to see both of us right now."

"Okay," Cam yawned as he stretched, waking up. "I'm coming . . ."

Mia didn't know what to say to Cam as he started moving and passing her. She reached out a tire though for him, with a worried look in her eyes.

Cam stopped as he felt her tire caress against him though. He backed up, looked at her, and gave her a quick nudge in thanks. Mia closed her eyes and smiled in gratitude as she returned his nudge.

"Thanks, Cam," she said. "I just don't know what to say right now."

"I don't know either, Mia," Cam sighed uncertainly, " . . . except thanks, too."

He then gave her a kiss on the fender as he left. Mia allowed herself to be in heaven for a second, before snapping herself back and trying again to wake her still sleeping sister.

"Tia, you need to take over for Aro out front right now," Mia said to her sister as she nudged her. "The breakfast rush is on."

"Five more minutes, Sis," Tia yawned.

"Hey Aro, before you go," Mia called to him just as he was leaving as well, " . . . could you maybe give my sister the 'Sleeping Beauty' treatment here?"

"You sure it isn't a little soon . . . in everything here . . . for that?" Aro asked nervously.

"I think it'd make her day myself," Mia replied with a slight smile.

Creeping up beside Tia, Aro cautiously applied a kiss to her . . . just on the corner of her fender though.

"Ohhhhh yeaaahhhh . . ." Tia sighed contentedly in her sleep.

"Well . . . I have to go now," Aro shrugged as he looked at Mia and then left, catching up with his brother.

"TIA!" Mia yelled sharply in a way guaranteed to wake her up.

"W-What? . . . What's up?" Tia groggily asked, now startled out of her sleep.

"You just missed out on a kiss by your 'Prince Charming'!" Mia explained.

"Oh man!" Tia yawned disappointedly as she stretched.

"Cam, Aro," Sally began to explain out front at the café as they were approaching her, "your mother was found comatose this morning by your father when he woke up next to her. She's being rushed right now for surgery at Doc's clinic next door here. Lightning is with your father, and they may be joining us here shortly. Your mother and father were spending the night at a small abandoned oil patch east of town here, like the one they started at years ago with Dinoco. They were beginning to dream about retiring there, and starting something small that they could both enjoy, together. I'm sure their night there was happy . . . very happy. We'll know more soon, but you two need to stay here right now, okay? There's really no room in the clinic for you."

Cam and Aro looked down silently, lowering their hoods, as they started to lean on each other a bit. Even though the café was half full of morning customers, Mia and Tia now came up beside their new boyfriends.

"We're here for you," Mia assured Cam.

"We both are," Tia assured Aro.

"Thanks . . ." Cam and Aro each said to their girlfriends. The two guys just silently nudged their newfound sources of support now.

Sally looked on tearfully with her one good eye, while Flo went around among the other customers, assuring, "We'll have your orders out shortly . . . a couple of our staff just heard some bad news about their mother. Could I get anyone hot oils for the moment, here?"

After a few moments of lingering together, Cam finally said, "How about we all get back to work? Flo can't run this place by herself . . . and I don't want to just dwell on this right now. Mia, would you be with me in the kitchen?"

"Yes Cam, I'll be right beside you," Mia affirmed as she continued to supportively nudge him.

"And Aro," Tia offered, "I will be right beside you, for as long as you want me . . . no matter how tired I am here!"

"You are good, Tia!" Aro now admired with an appreciative smile. "Thanks. Help me work the crowds here?"

"Absolutely!" Tia affirmed to him with a supportive smile and nudge.

"And you, Mia, are good, too . . . especially right now," Cam echoed appreciatively as well, wisely not wanting to embarrass or outdo his brother with a superior compliment to either of their twin girlfriends at the moment, lest the other one feel underappreciated.

"Let's get to the kitchen," Cam offered Mia.

"Right this way, Chef," Mia said, taking Cam's tire in hers.

"Bro, keep us informed as to what goes on okay?" Cam asked Aro as they passed each other.

"Will do!" Aro affirmed. "You and Mia take care back there, okay?"

"We will!" Mia declared as Cam smiled at her.

"Flo," Sally said as Flo came back beside her offering a hot oil, "those twins are heaven-sent."

"Which ones?" Flo asked with a smile.

"All of them," Sally concluded.

— — — — —

Led by the Sheriff, the emergency motorcade arrived at Doc's clinic. Dora was waiting with the doors open, and the clinic itself, along with Ramone, was ready for surgery.

"Move her inside . . . careful!" Doc instructed, overseeing every step of gently moving Amanda off the flatbed tow truck and into the clinic.

"Mandy . . ." Tex said softly as she passed by, openly weeping for her now.

"It'll be okay, Tex," Lightning tried to console him. "I can honestly say I've been as close to the edge of life as she is, but I came back. She can, too, Tex. She can."

"I don't think I want to go home after this," Tex said, crying. "I want to stay here . . . get some help, have some real friends."

"We'll work together with Sally and Dana to make it happen for you, Tex," Lightning assured. "Even as of right now . . . you, Tex, are taken care of . . . all taken care of, okay?"

"I'm even gonna make a quick phone call from outside here to get things rolling for you, alright?" Lightning added. "You can go inside if you want, but allow them to work."

Lightning speed-dialed his mobile phone, as Tex followed the others into the clinic.

"Hi, Stickers," Sally replied on the phone. "Okay, fill me in."

"We're here at Doc's now, Sally . . . just arrived," Lightning reported. "Tex doesn't want to go home, or back to Dinoco right now, so I think you'd better be ready to provide some serious legal and other assistance to him. Plus, I'm wondering if we can somehow clear some cones at the Cozy Cone for Tex and his sons tonight. We might even need one for us . . . or let's have Mack's trailers on stand-by."

"We can also put some cars up at the Maters' farm, in the tent we gave them," Sally added.

"Talk with Dana about that, would you?" Lightning asked.

"Did you connect with her about getting Tex's phone?" Sally responded.

"Sorry, Sal," Lightning apologized. "We were zooming past their farm in both directions. I didn't think to stop, and really couldn't."

"That's fine, sweetheart," Sally assured. "I'll call her into town here, and we'll get to work on a comprehensive project right away for Tex and the Devlin family's interests. I know he's going to already have a lot of PR and legal folks that we either need to bring into the loop here, or take over for them. As you can, find out what his preferences on these things may be. You've had somewhat similar issues, so you can relate to him on that."

"Gotcha, Sal," Lightning confirmed. "I'd better go inside now and join Tex. I'm putting my phone on silent alert, so call me if you have to."

"Understood," Sally acknowledged. "I love you, bye."

"Love you too, Sal, bye." Lightning said as he ended the call.

Lightning quietly entered the clinic and came to a stop beside Tex.

"Electrical probes!" Doc called for, holding out a tire.

"Electrical probes!" Ramone confirmed as he handed Doc the requested instruments.

"Dora, how you doing over there?" Doc asked.

"No signs of electrical shorts, burns or fluid leakage over here," Dora reported. "Ramone, turn on the Oscilloscope and hand me the probes for that, would you?"

"Lightning, a couple of coolants for Doc, Ramone, and I from Flo's please? This is going to take a while," Dora added.

"Tex," Lightning said. "Would you like to come with me, and reassure your boys? As Dora said here, this is going to take a while. You need something in your tank, too. Come with me for now. We'll be back, and they're doing everything here that can be done. They worked miracles on me. Give them a chance to do the same for Mandy, okay?"

Tex nodded silently to Lightning, and turned to leave the clinic with him.

— — — — —

Soon Tex was arriving with Lightning at the café. Sally and Lightning shared silent glances as he parked next to Tex in the next bay over from her.

"You don't have to be the other side of the pumps here from your wife, Lightnin," Tex suggested.

"Don't you think having company is good on days like this though?" Lightning gently suggested in reply.

"Thanks Lightnin'," Tex simply replied with a slight, appreciative smile.

"Dad!" Aro said, greeting Tex.

"Mr. Devlin, Lightning . . . what can I get you?" Tia offered, knowing that Aro would want to spend a few minutes with his father.

"Three coolants to go for Doc, Dora, and Ramone at the clinic please, Tia," Lightning said. "I'll decide for myself later."

"Dad . . . anything?" Aro asked his adoptive father, with some concern.

"A hot oil and a couple grease pancakes please," Tex sighed, looking at Lightning, " . . . and I'd better take a fill-up of Supreme while I'm at it. I'm just running low here."

"I'll get it," Tia assured as she hit the pump pedal for Tex while looking at Aro. "I'll get your brother, too."

"Tia," Aro said, stopping her as she was leaving.

He now came around in front of her.

"Thank you, Tia," he said gratefully. "You're pretty special, you know that? And you're becoming more special to me . . . by the minute."

He surprised her with a soft, but deliberate and warm kiss on the lips . . . their first.

Tia thought she might just float off the café lot. But she found herself remaining surprisingly grounded . . . for him. "You're special to me, too," she said softly with a gentle smile, "and don't you forget it."

"I'm not," Aro assured.

"Go back to your dad," Tia encouraged. "I'll bring everything, including your brother, right to you."

"Okay," Aro accepted as he began to motor back to his father, still looking towards her.

Tia found Mia comforting Cam in the kitchen. He was gently crying, nudging against her.

"Cam," Tia interrupted gently. "Your father's here at the café now. There seems to be no news yet, but you should see him."

"Thanks, Tia," Cam replied sadly. "Mia, I'll be back soon . . . thank you."

"You're welcome, Cam," Mia said.

She just silently stopped him before he left though, took a breath, and gave him their first shared kiss.

Tia tried to give them some privacy by loading a tray with the coolants Lightning had requested, and silently writing up Tex's order for Mia to cook.

Mia and Cam gently ended their kiss.

"Something to help you feel better," Mia warmly explained to Cam as she gave him one more nudge.

"It does," Cam gratefully responded. "Thanks, Mia . . . you're good."

Mia gratefully smiled as she and Cam shared a final glance before he followed Tia out to the café's islands.

"Dad, how're you doing?" Cam said as he rolled up to him past Tia.

Tex found he couldn't talk . . . at least about himself.

"Looks like you two found the twins you were looking for, did 'ya?" Tex said, trying to change the subject but practically crying.

"You know, dad . . . I think we just might've," Aro concurred now as he looked at Tia while she brought Lightning the coolants. "I just want mom to see it though."

"So do I, son," Tex sighed sadly, " . . . so do I."

"Tex," Sally said gently from the next bay over, "Dana and I will be setting up a project office for you in our team headquarters. You'll have your own phone line and office shortly here. I just need to know whom you want notified of this situation, and whether you want to activate PR staff and attorneys elsewhere to represent you, or have us do it here. You just tell us what you want done, and we'll do it."

"Sally," Tex said taking a breath. "Remember how I said I would hire you and Dana to be my trusted assistants if I could? Thing is, right now, I trust you two more than anyone else I know, or who works for me. If for the moment, you could be my General Agent or Power of Attorney, and Dana could be my Chief Public Relations Coordinator . . . that's what would help me the most right now. You two handled Lightning's crisis perfectly between you."

"You rest easy Tex," Sally assured, "because we have it from here. I'll have a few legal documents to go over with you and sign shortly. Dana still has your mobile phone, and I'll instruct her soon as well. And Aro, if they can spare you from the café at the moment, I need your expertise and abilities over at our offices. If you and your father wouldn't mind, I'd like you working in your 'family office' with us for now."

"I've got things out front here at the café, Aro," Tia assured as she came up next to him. "I'll even bring you all lunch."

"What do I owe you for all this, Tia?" Aro asked in wonder.

"Let's just talk about it later," Tia suggested with a smile as she gave him a kiss on his fender.

"Everyone," Sally encouraged, "we are, from right now, all one, smoothly functioning championship-caliber team. We are all, I repeat, all of us working together . . . whether we're at the clinic, here at the café, or over at our offices. Most importantly, we need to pace ourselves. I'll be arranging rest quarters for all of us someplace around here shortly. For now, if anyone has an urgent or vital need, call me. Otherwise call our main office line, and leave a message if necessary. Flo, you might want to rest your overnight folks right now, so they'll be more ready for the lunch and dinner traffic later. Fortunately, we don't have any special events here today or tonight, so things should slow down somewhat. I'll spare Aro if I can, but I need staff in that office. Does anyone have any questions before I head over there?"

"Where do we sleep if we can rest now?" Cam asked.

"I'll check if there's space at the Cozy Cone Motel," Sally answered. "Otherwise we'll set up Lightning's trailers for sleeping, and we've got some empty storefronts on one side of the main street that we can put mats and quilts down in, and make into dorms, if not private rooms. If you're looking for a place to rest your hood, let me know, and we'll set you up."

"Everyone set?" Sally asked one more time. "Okay, let's go. Can someone wheel me over to the office though?"

"I gotcha," Lightning offered. "Tia, I think you should deliver these coolants that Dora asked for. Just deliver them quietly to Ramone or Dora and leave. Don't interrupt them, okay?"

"Sorry Aro," Lightning continued, "but I think Tia's best for this job at the moment, alright? Besides, Sally needs you now, so come with us."

"Tia would handle it better than me right now," Aro concurred, looking at Tia with a tear in his eye.

"Okay, Stickers, take me over," Sally allowed. "But then you should stay with Tex, okay?"

"Cam and his friends will take care of me for the moment here," Tex assured. "But Sally . . . now I know I got the right cars looking out for me and my family. Thanks! Thank you more than I can ever say."

— — — — —

A little later, Lightning returned to Tex and Cam at the café.

"Hate to tell you folks," Lightning reported, "but we're still sold out solid at the Cozy Cone Motel. We've got Mack setting up his trailers set up under some shade trees behind Luigi's tire shop, with room for two in back, and several more up front. Whoever wants it can have it. We've also got Guido setting up mats and car covers in some nice darkened empty storefronts up the street for anyone who really wants some peace and quiet."

"Cam," Mia said as she now came up beside him, "Flo's relieved me for now in the kitchen, so since you and I will probably have to alternate later, why don't we go grab a nap in one of those darkened store fronts. And anyone who wants to check on us and keep us honest, can!"

"You're grown cars now, you do what you like," Tex said. "But thank you, Mia, for taking care of my son. I just know I'm going to enjoy getting to know you and your sister . . . as friends of our family at the least."

"Well put, Dad," Cam smiled.

"Let's go see which storefront is ours, okay Chef?" Mia invited Cam.

"You'll be okay, dad?" Cam asked, hesitant to leave.

"Son, I don't know when I will be that again right now," Tex sighed sadly. "But you got a girl there who wants to keep you company through this. I don't want to be in the way of that right now. I'll see 'ya around. Go ahead, Mia . . . take him for some rest, would you?"

"It's okay, Cam," Mia gently suggested. "Let's go."

"You know Lightnin'," Tex said as Cam left with Mia, "I wish my family and I had come here sooner. Most all of us, except me this mornin', are finding so much happiness here."

"Tex," Lightning assured, "you'll find happiness here, too . . . you will. I promise. And if you ask Sally how sacred she and I take the promises we make, she'll tell you that we do absolutely everything we can to make them happen."

"Lightnin'," Tex replied, "I believe you, I do. Thank you, I feel better because of that."

"Hey Tia," Lightning said as she passed by. "Have you had a real rest lately?"

"No," Tia admitted, "and with Aro gone over to the offices, my lack of sleep is catching up with me now."

"How about I take over for you for a while, and you go get a rest, too?" Lightning offered. "Mia and Cam are headed over to a dorm in one of the storefronts."

"Thanks," Tia replied. "I'll check on Aro first though. Maybe I can invite him for a nap the way Mia is with Cam. Besides, he's likely so concerned about all this, that he might need some talk and simple nudging to relax him anyway."

"Lightnin'," Tex interjected, "it's been a while at the clinic though . . . and I can't lie that I've been concerned. Could we go over there first, and see what's going on?"

"Sure Tex," Lightning agreed. "We'll be back shortly, Tia. Hang on."

"I can," Tia assured.

— — — — —

Soon Lightning and Tex were entering the clinic.

"Vital signs fading," Ramone reported.

Dora quickly looked over at the scopes to double-check.

A steady tone sounded.

"We have arrest!" Dora said.

"Jumper cables!" Doc said. "Now!"

Doc rushed to attach the cables to Mandy. "Clear!" he yelled.

Dora and Ramone stopped what they were doing on Mandy and pulled back as Doc hit a switch pad on the floor next to him. Mandy's body convulsed once. Irregular beeping followed.

"Vitals intermittent!" Dora reported, looking at the scopes as she resumed her own work on Mandy.

A steady tone returned.

"Arrest!" Dora stated, looking at the scopes again.

"I am not losing this patient!" Doc swore. "Cables again! . . . CLEAR!"

Mandy's body convulsed again. The irregular beeping returned. Doc glanced over and saw Tex and Lightning.

"Get out now!" Doc commanded. "No . . . I'm sorry," he then said, swiftly changing his tone. "Tex, we're trying to save your wife's life here. We need to work. Please be outside. We'll do everything we can."

"Vitals still intermittent," Dora repeated, glancing again at the scopes as she worked.

"Ramone, check the patient's fuse panel," Doc ordered. "I shouldn't have to be stabilizing the vitals over and over again like this."

"Checking," Ramone responded.

"Tex," Lightning said. "I know how I'd feel in your position. But we have to allow them to work . . . to do everything they can, okay? Please, come with me."

"A couple burned out fuses here," Ramone reported. "I'm replacing one 10-amp and one 20-amp."

The steady tone returned.

"Arrest!" Dora repeated calmly, checking the scopes again.

"Ramone, get those fuses in there and get clear!" Doc ordered.

"I understand, Lightnin'," Tex now said with surprising calm as he turned around to exit the clinic.

Lightning followed Tex through the double doors.

"Fuses in . . . I'm clear!" Ramone confirmed.

"Clear!" Doc ordered, as the clinic doors shut.

— — — — —

"Lightnin'," Tex asked somberly as they slowly motored between the clinic and the café, " . . . is my wife dead? Tell me straight, as best as you can know and feel."

"Having basically been there myself, Tex," Lightning replied, "she's in between . . . in between life and what we call death. She's likely not in her body right now. I wasn't. Hopefully she might be getting at least a look at what we call heaven. I had the opportunity to . . . but I couldn't take my focus off of Sally, whether she was beside my body or not."

"So from what you're saying," Tex continued, "if Mandy accepts death . . . does she prefer heaven over me?"

"It's not that simple, Tex," Lightning responded. "Choice and will are part of it, but I felt other things, too. I just fought them to get back. Sally helped though."

"Do I need to be next to Mandy to help her, now?" Tex asked.

"No," Lightning assured, as they pulled back into the cafe. "She can see you now . . . even feel you, wherever you are."

"What can I do?" Tex asked as they parked now in a bay. "What's the best thing?"

"Close your eyes and focus on her," Lightning said, as he closed his eyes as well. "Reach out to her now, in your mind. Offer her your tire. Talk to her in your mind. Tell her how much you love her, but offer her a loving choice between continued life with you, where you will really try to be the husband and partner she wants, or to let her go and experience heaven. It has to be her choice though, and if you love her, tell her you'll accept the choice she makes . . . whatever it is. That Sally couldn't offer me that choice helped me know that I had to come back for her, no matter what. If you can though Tex, that will give Mandy peace as she decides. But talk to her in your mind . . . let her know your own soul and heart. She can see it all now, very clearly."

"I've said all I need to for you to do the best thing," Lightning concluded. "I'll go relieve Tia now, but you have a conversation with Mandy here. Whatever is best for everyone will happen very soon now. Talk to her, Tex . . . and just love her."

"Where does the Manufacturer fit into all this?" Tex asked. "I haven't been terribly religious lately, but at a time like this . . ."

"Oh what we think of as the Manufacturer is definitely a part of all this," Lightning assured. "You can talk to the Manufacturer, too . . . but the conversation you really need to have right now is with Mandy. The Manufacturer will be, and is already participating, more than you know. But strangely enough, I got this clear feeling while I was there that I didn't need to talk too much about all that here on Earth — that my life here was racing, and doing good through that — not really becoming part of a religious movement. I've just come to know inwardly that the cars I'm here to help aren't religious, and aren't really reached that way. I haven't even gotten around to really telling Sally about this yet."

"'Ya know," Tex replied, "I can actually understand that. Thanks Lightnin'. I'm gonna have a good talk with Mandy here, and offer her the choice . . . and the pledge . . . that I should have, long ago."

Tex silently closed his eyes, as Lightning quietly relieved Tia, and sent her on her way. Tia circled back to the kitchen though to take several lunches for everyone working at the offices nearby. Lightning kept an eye on Tex, but worked among the islands serving other customers.

"What's Tex doing?" Flo asked Lightning from the kitchen as he dropped an order off. "Is his wife . . . dead?"

"Tex is talking it over with Amanda right now," Lightning explained as he kept watch on him. "He's doing the only thing he can — offering her the choice between hopefully a changed life with him, or heaven. He's offering to help her come back, as Sally did with me, but he's preparing himself to lovingly accept whatever choice she makes . . . whether it's him, or heaven."

"You've been there, haven't you?" Flo asked.

"I got partway there, Flo," Lightning admitted. "But as I explained to Tex, my focus was on Sally. I never really looked at heaven, just at her. So I couldn't tell him, or you, a thing about it."

"How's Ramone holding up in there?" Flo now asked. "In the clinic?"

"He's working, smoothly and professionally," Lightning assured. "He's totally focused on what he's doing, and is the best assistant Doc and Dora could have. Both of you should get a vacation though when this is over. You and Ramone deserve it, and Sally and I will see to it. I'd better get to the next round of orders here though."

— — — — —

"Hey Aro," Tia said as she found the office he was in. "I brought everyone a tray of lunches here."

She saw that both Sally and Dana were busy on phone calls.

"Thanks Tia," Aro said gratefully but quietly, coming around from the desk he was at to help her set down the tray of lunches. "Everyone's busy here, so let's just distribute the lunches around and we'll eat and fuel as we can between calls."

"But thanks, Tia . . . I mean that," Aro said as he moved closer to share a kiss with her in gratitude.

It was all Tia could do not to rev in joy as Aro really kissed her this time. She did allow herself to let out an ever so quiet squeal of delight though. "Wow . . ." she whispered appreciatively to Aro as she nuzzled him with her bumper.

Aro smiled as he gave her a warm nudge.

"Tia," Aro quietly hesitated, "I want to tell you something . . . but this really isn't the place right now. Know that it's a good thing, but would you remind me when I'm out of here later to tell you?"

"You're not ready to leave now?" Tia asked, now somewhat disappointed and concerned. "I'm off for a few hours here, and was going to invite you to take a nap with me. You need one."

"I know, Tia," Aro sighed. "But Sally and Dana need me here right now. We need several more cars actually, but we don't have them."

"Well, you can have one more here . . . me," Tia volunteered. "What can I do to help?"

"You're tired though," Aro said with concern.

"So are you," she responded. "But we're needed. If you're not leaving, I'm not either. What can I do here?"

"Tia," Aro sighed, looking at her with an admiring smile now, "you're better than good . . . and I'm . . . well, I'm falling for you."

"Guess what," Tia replied whispering as she continued to nuzzle him.

"What?" Aro asked, also in a whisper.

"I've already fallen for you," she whispered as she now gave him her own kiss.

"Aro, sorry to interrupt," Dana gently interjected. "But do you have that press memo done and ready to fax to Dinoco? I kinda need it . . . right now."

"S-Sorry," Aro apologized, " . . . I'm almost done with it."

"It's okay, Aro," Dana assured with a smile as she looked at both him and Tia. "Just get it to me here as quick as you can . . . and congratulations, you two."

Aro looked down, embarrassed, before looking back at Tia.

"It's nothing to be nervous about, Aro," Tia assured with a growing smile. "We're an 'item' together now. The whole town will be congratulating us within an hour. I'll get these lunches served out, and then help Sally for a bit. I've done an office job or two in my past. Then, when they can spare us, I'm claiming you for a nap together."

"Well!" Aro quietly exclaimed with a mixture of surprise, amazement, and hesitation.

Tia just kissed him as she assured, "Let's get to work here. Don't worry, I'll be close by!"

"Tia . . . I'm sorry I misjudged you earlier when I first met you," Aro added. "I feel I owe you an apology . . ."

"For thinking I was just an 'airhood'?" Tia picked up. "Don't worry, that's happened to me a lot in the past. In part, I've deserved it. I have acted without thinking at times, even played 'dumb' when I thought cars would like me more that way. Thank you though, Aro . . . for giving me a chance to prove that I'm more than that, for looking past my pretty hood."

"Tia . . . wow," Aro now stammered. "I . . . I . . ."

"Just save it for later," Tia smiled as she kissed him one more time. "Share it with me during 'nap time'."

Tia now turned and picked up lunches to pass out to Dana and Sally, leaving Aro now with his own jaw dropped on the floor. Even though they were each on phone calls, both Sally and Dana looked at Tia with smiles of approval . . . with Sally even giving Tia a 'tire's up' from her desk in the rear of the office.

"I got him!" Tia whispered with almost a tear of joy in her eye, as she gave Sally her lunch.

Sally gave her a congratulatory nudge in return while she listened to the Dinoco executive she was dealing with on the phone.

— — — — —

Cam and Mia were awakened a few hours later by two other cars parking for a rest near them in the empty storefront they were sharing.

"Ohh . . . Tia, Aro," Mia said, recognizing them as she stretched against Cam.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sis," Tia apologized as she backed in and settled beside Aro on some mats laid out for them nearby, while Aro started sharing a car cover with her.

"No problem," Mia assured. "What time is it?"

"Oh about four-thirty in the afternoon," Tia replied with a yawn of fatigue herself now.

"Four-thirty!" Mia exclaimed now fully awake. "Cam, we've been sleeping for hours here. Who's watching the café, Tia?"

"I dunno," Tia responded. "I left Lightning working with Flo there mid-morning, and wound up working beside Aro in Sally's office for the last few hours because he wouldn't leave otherwise."

"Cam, we'd better go check on the café. You up for that?" Mia asked.

"Sure . . ." he yawned sleepily. "Just help me find some hot oil, and I'll be good."

"We gotta get you to where the hot oil is though," Mia said with a smile. "So here . . ." She then moved around in front of Cam and gave him a passionate kiss. Now Cam was awake.

"Thought that would do the trick," Mia noted with satisfaction, observing her effect on him.

"Your twin like this, too?" Cam queried Aro with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yep," Aro confirmed with a slight smile as he looked over at Tia.

"Come on, Cam . . . we're needed," Mia said, refocusing his attention. "You two can compare notes on Tia and I later!"

"Starting to date twins is weirder than I thought it would be," Cam observed to Aro as he began to leave with Mia.

Hearing that, Mia stopped and turned around in front of him.

"Well, it's not like Tia and I have done this before either!" she responded somewhat sharply.

"Mia," Tia urged, " . . . amp down, alright? Please?"

"I'm sorry . . . I . . . understand," Mia assured, now softening and apologizing to both Cam and her sister. "Are you okay with it though, Cam? 'Cause I really hope you are. I haven't wanted to choose between a date . . . or a relationship, however it works out . . . and my sister. And for the first time here, I feel like I don't have to."

"Mia, I'm sorry for that loose remark," Cam apologized, taking responsibility. "I didn't mean it like that. It's alright . . . forgive me?"

"I'm sorry, I forgive you," Mia apologized again, moving to nudge against Cam. "Look, let's just be honest among the four of us, okay? I'll admit I'm on edge because I think we all want this to work. Tia and I both know that what we each do, or don't do, could either help, or screw things up here, for our twin. That's both the heaven, and the hell, of dating among twins — let's just admit that. But if we all four get it right here . . . this could really get good . . . be like we all want it to be. I'm just as nervous and uncertain and wanting this to work, like the rest of you here. I'd feel bad enough for myself if it didn't work for me. But I'd feel worse if I wrecked things for Tia. I don't want to do that . . . I'd hate to do that."

"I'm in, Mia," Cam assured. "I want this to work . . . for all of us."

"Me, too," Aro confirmed, as he looked at Tia, "for all of us. Even talking like this feels good . . . and is something only we twins can do. I like it."

"It's okay, Mia," Cam assured with understanding as he nudged against her. "I would like you and Tia to come to trust Aro and I as much as you do each other. Saying what you have is good here, it is."

"Tia and I don't want to rush things," Mia admitted hesitantly. "But we'd just like to know . . . 'ya know? We just want to be happy . . . together . . . with our guys. Ohh, I shouldn't have said that!"

"Mia, it's fine," Cam assured, nudging her. "It's even wonderful. Relax, you're among twins now. We get it . . . and we get you, okay?"

Mia laughed at that as she tearfully nudged against Cam.

"Is it okay if I let out that I can be a nervous, romantic mess around you?" Mia asked him.

"I couldn't ask for anything better or more terrific, Mia," Cam assured. "You're the best . . . you are."

With that, he moved and gave her a kiss. Mia allowed herself to cry, as Tia began tearing up as well while she looked on and leaned against Aro.

"This isn't the way dating's supposed to be though," Mia admitted with some tearful frustration after the kiss she had shared with Cam.

"Two things, Mia," Cam responded. "First we're twins, and dating among twins who are close will be different than what others consider 'normal'. Anyone else just doesn't have this 'other half' of themselves that they have to worry about finding happiness, too . . . preferably at the same time!"

"And second," Cam continued, "my family's in a crisis right now, Mia. You and Tia are giving Aro and I really important support right now. I realize that kind of blurs or accelerates the normal 'dating' thing. I know though that I wouldn't be doing as well — anywhere near as well — if you weren't beside me. And, Mia . . . I'm glad, very glad, you're beside me."

"Okay," Mia allowed as she looked into Cam's eyes and nudged against him. "I accept this weird but wonderful 'whatever-it-is' we're starting to share together."

"Just please don't ever switch on us or trick us, okay?" Aro asked both Tia and Mia.

"Funny," Tia responded with a smile. "I was about to ask you two the same thing . . . not to take advantage of us either, in just that way. Mia and I used to drive others crazy with stunts like that."

"It's one of the perks of being twins," Cam noted. "But we promise, right Aro?"

"Yes," Aro confirmed.

"And we promise, too, right Tia?" Mia pledged.

"You got it, Sis . . . and boyfriends!" Tia affirmed.

"Boyfriends . . ." Cam marveled at hearing the title bestowed on them.

"Think you can get used to that . . . my boyfriend?" Mia asked him warmly.

"Yeah, I think I can . . . my girlfriend," Cam assured. "Let's pace ourselves here. But I like being honest, too . . . like this."

"Yeah," Mia agreed. "You ready to go check on the café, and allow our twins to get some rest?"

"Sure," Cam said, turning to leave with Mia.

"Oh, and bro," Aro added, "if you're looking for dad, he's asleep in the office Sally set up for him. He came over a while ago very quiet, and just went to sleep there almost as soon as he arrived, after meeting and signing some stuff with Sally. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him."

"Thanks, Aro," Cam replied somewhat somberly. "Sleep's probably what he really needs right now. I won't disturb him."

Not wanting to leave things on a down note though, Cam now added, "Have fun you two!"

"We're not quite ready for that . . . yet!" Tia brazenly admitted.

"Tia!" Aro objected, now deeply embarrassed.

"Hey they're our twins," Tia noted with a smile to Aro. "We tell them everything, right?"

"You girl twins may!" Aro said.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys don't brag and spill to each other, too!" Tia replied dismissively.

"We may brag," Aro noted, " . . . but we rarely spill."

"Get some sleep you two," Mia said with a smile as she and Cam left the storefront.

— — — — —

"Great way there to end things on," Mia complimented Cam outside as they motored towards the café. "You doing okay?"

"I'd better not go there right now, Mia," Cam admitted. "She's my adopted mother, but she's the only one I can remember."

Cam closed his eyes as he strove to keep from crying.

"Shhhhhhhh," Mia comforted Cam as she nudged against him. "Hey, I'm sorry I upset you. You tell me how you want me to help you here, okay?"

Cam just stopped in the street. He could no longer control his tears.

"Come on, sweetheart . . . let's duck around the corner onto the side street for a minute, okay?" Mia suggested. "You can just let it all out with me there, and then we'll go over to the café. How about that?"

"Sweetheart?" Cam asked amid his tears as he started to move with her off the main street and out of traffic.

"I knew that would get your attention," Mia smiled.

"You are so good for me, Mia," Cam admired through his tears, "like no one else ever has been. I . . . I want to say something to you — but I'm not sure if it's time yet."

"Say it," Mia invited knowingly. "Just say it."

"Mia," Cam confessed, " . . . I love you."

"Cam, I've loved you, too," Mia admitted with a warm smile and direct but soft gaze at him, "ever since you came back for me out behind the kitchen last night."

"But I gave up and left for a moment," Cam noted.

"You had to," Mia assured. "Forcing me to see that I could lose a chance with you was the only way to get myself unstuck . . . unfrozen around you, and at least crying. And seeing me cry got you unstuck, too. For what we have now, it was worth it. It's not every boyfriend and girlfriend who can let themselves cry around each other! That you're trusting me with your sadness here . . . with your true heart and feelings . . . that means the world to me. How could I help but love you now?"

Cam just closed his eyes as he tightly nudged against Mia now.

"You're welcome, Cam . . . my love," Mia replied knowingly.

"You . . ." Cam sighed as he looked at her, "it's scary how well you're reading me."

Mia smiled and looked down with a mixture of both pride at his compliment, and self-consciousness. Once again, she couldn't say anything.

"Don't freeze up on me again now, my lovely Mia," Cam said. "I need you to keep reading me . . . and keep helping me here."

Now it was Mia's turn to cry against him . . . with joy.

"We're a mess together, aren't we," Mia sniffed against him.

"The most wonderful mess I could ever ask to be a part of," Cam sniffed as well. "Just so you know though, I'm normally more 'together' than this. It's just my mom . . . right now . . ."

"That you can cry, Cam . . . even for your mom, especially for your mom . . . is one reason why I love you," Mia admired.

"Lightning, look . . ." Flo said with a smile, directing his attention from the café's kitchen, across the intersection towards where Cam and Mia were.

"Well, 'ya know Flo," Lightning observed, "I think they'll all be staying now."

"It works for me," Flo sighed, " . . . and it works for them even better."

— — — — —

"Flo, Lightning," Cam said, approaching the café's kitchen with Mia a few moments later, "we'll relieve you two for now here. It looks like the café traffic is moderate enough for just two of us. Aro and Tia are finally resting now in the storefront where we were. And thanks for sending my dad over to rest as well. Aro says he fell asleep in the office Sally set aside for him soon after he got there. Any word on my mom?"

"I thought it best to just let Doc, Dora, and Ramone work," Lightning replied. "I'm sure they will come over here to let us know what happened."

"Go see Sally for a bit, Lightning," Mia encouraged. "She's probably been working very hard, along with Dana, all day."

"You're right, I should," Lightning agreed. "And Flo, you should take a rest at your home across the street there. Without a cruise tonight, this day will be shorter than yesterday, but I have a feeling it's not over yet. Ramone may need your support later."

"You're right, Lightning," Flo admitted. "Hey, look over there, here comes Doc from the clinic. Mia, get him a hot oil, and let's see if he needs any food or fuel."

"No, scratch that," Flo reconsidered. "Mia, stay with Cam here. I'll get the oil for Doc."

"Doc," Lightning said, greeting an obviously very exhausted surgeon. "We've got a hot oil on the way here for you. Just relax . . . you can tell us whatever news you have when you're ready to, okay?"

"She's alive," Doc sighed, getting right to the point, as Flo brought a hot oil to him. "But her mind's damaged."

Cam cringed, closing his eyes, as Mia nudged him tightly.

"Cam, we managed to briefly revive her between two rounds of surgeries today," Doc continued. "Her speech was slurred . . . I can't fix it though. The problem is too deep, too widespread. It looks like a massive stroke. She's resting now, and Dora's watching her. We'll spell each other in shifts, with Ramone taking a shift, too. He volunteered for overnight here. He'll be here in a moment as soon as Dora feels things are stable enough with Amanda. Dora sent me for dinner here, and then I go right to bed . . . 'or else' she says. I don't wanna find out what 'or else' is," he added with a slight smile.

"But Cam," Doc consoled, "your mother is alive, and has a decent chance at recovery. We just don't know what that'll be yet. I'm sorry, but we did the best we could. This took everything I had," he concluded. "I feel we won half the battle today . . . but only half."

"Why don't you rest for a moment here, Doc, and refuel," Lightning offered, "When you're ready, I'll take you over to tell Tex, okay?"

"Cam," Mia said to him as she nudged against him, "you and your family won't be facing this alone . . . I promise."

"You don't think it's a little soon to be making promises?" Cam asked through his tears.

"It's a choice I'm making, a gift I'm offering," Mia calmly and deliberately responded. "I know what I'm doing here . . . and this is independent of what Tia and Aro decide. What they do is their choice. This, Cam, is mine; and I don't regret offering it, not one bit. I'm just saying I'm ready to help see you through this. We can still decide what we want to do later, if you want."

"Mia, thank you," Cam replied. "Yours is a beautiful gift . . . one I couldn't have dared hoped or asked for yet. I don't want to come between you and Tia if things don't work out for her and Aro . . ."

"We're the older, more responsible twins . . . by a few minutes anyway!" Mia assured with a slight smile. "Don't worry, we can help 'em out."

"Then, Mia, I accept your promise of help . . . and love," Cam agreed. "But this isn't how relationships are supposed to happen!" he then blurted out.

Everyone around them laughed.

"Cam, two things," Mia asserted, using his own tactic on him. "First, your family of guys is going to need a gal, at least one gal if not two, to help care for your mom when she can go home. And second . . . I've waited a good while for someone like you. Do you think a better pair of twins is really going to come along for Tia and I? Sorry, but I just don't think so! You and your family need this . . . and need me. I'm ready to help both you, and your family . . . I just am."

"Cam," Lightning counseled, "things tend to happen for a reason. Cars can show up in our lives at just the right time, for everyone. What has your mom been hoping for you?"

"That we would find nice girls and settle . . . wait, how did you know that? Did she tell you yesterday?" Cam asked in wonder.

"I've been where your mom has been today," Lightning replied. "Trust, Cam . . . just trust."

"I just want it all to work," Cam replied uncertainly.

"So do I," Mia agreed. "What better way could there be for me to get to know you and your family than by helping to care for you all? You get past all the fake stuff and find out what's real and what's important pretty quick this way. It'll save us all time — and heartache — really."

"You know, Mia . . . you're right!" Cam realized. "I agree with you on this, and I love you."

"Now that's a smart choice, my Chef!" Mia replied. "I love you, too."

"Hey, speaking of chefs . . . Doc, you must be hungry. What's your favorite dish?" Flo asked, as she hit a floor pedal and life-giving fuel began coursing into Doc's tank.

"Flo," Doc replied, "I can think of nothing better than your grease soufflé."

"Well Doc," Flo said, "you're in luck today, because we have us right here a master chef, who's specialty is grease soufflés!"

"Cam!" Flo said, turning to him. "Doc here would like your best grease soufflé!"

"Coming right up!" Cam replied. "It'll take a bit though. Mia . . . your help please. Plus, you are going to learn about some five-star cooking here!"

"Oooo, let's go!" Mia eagerly agreed.

"But wait, shouldn't we tell Aro . . . and Tia about all this?" Cam asked.

"Let 'em sleep for a while," Mia advised. "They might not be able to sleep after we tell them! Trust me, Tia may even briefly freak about what you and I have decided here! For now though, let's cook!"

Dora now rolled up and leaned against her husband.

"Ramone battled me for the first shift tonight in the clinic," Dora said with exhaustion. "It came down to a coin flip . . . and I lost. So here I am."

"You, my Dora," Doc said admiringly and out loud, "are the best physician, surgeon, and emergency medic I have ever worked with. Incredible doesn't begin to describe you. I know I don't exactly say it often enough, but today of all days, I just have to . . . I want to. It is my deepest privilege, Dora, to call you my wife, and to say I love you."

"Thank you, my dearest," Dora replied as she nudged him gratefully. "Thank you so much. I love you as well. You saved Amanda today, though. I've never seen a doctor so heroically battle to save a patient. To say you did your absolute best is an understatement."

"Wanna share the grease soufflé I'm getting here?" Doc weakly smiled as he looked at her.

"Yes," Dora sighed, as she continued to lean against him while Flo started to fill her up as well, "and then it's sweet rest for both of us . . . for a few hours anyway."

"Cam, Mia, hurry up with that soufflé!" Flo called as she now went to the kitchen. "We got two very tired doctors out here!"

"Mandy must really love Tex though," Lightning mused.

"Why do you say that?" Doc wondered.

"Because, Doc," Lightning explained, "today, she chose a possibly disabled life with him . . . over heaven."


	22. Life Changing Choices

Lightning and Doc soon motored into Sally's offices that same evening. Both Sally and Dana seemed to be juggling multiple phone calls.

"Sorry," Dana said somewhat sharply into one phone, "Mr. Devlin is having us call the shots from here now. I've already faxed you the only press statement your office is to release to the media right now along with a directive memo, signed by Mr. Devlin, that you are to follow my instructions. Is that understood?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. whoever you are," a voice on the phone dismissively replied, "but I'm going to have to fly to wherever you said you are, and verify this for myself. I can't just take anyone's word who calls us, claiming to represent our Chairman and CEO. Signatures can be faked. Mr. Rogers is prepared to assume control from here for now."

"I'm glad you're about to fly here yourself, we could use the help," Dana shot back into the phone. "But it changes nothing. Mr. Devlin himself is fine, and he still CEO of Dinoco. You are _not_ to announce that Executive Vice President Louis Rogers has become interim CEO, no matter what Mr. Rogers says."

"Dana," Tex now said, having woken up and overheard her conversation from his office, " . . . allow me."

"This is Tex Devlin," he said. "I am of sound mind and in good health. My wife is suffering from a coma right now. The cause is unknown. Because she cannot be moved, I have gratefully accepted Sally McQueen's offer to set up my office here in Radiator Springs for the time being. Sally is my Chief of Staff and General Representative for the present, she has a full Power of Attorney, signed by me. Dana Mater here is my Chief Spokescar, handling and overseeing all, and I repeat all, media relations and strategy so far as they concern me, both personally and professionally, until further notice. All Dinoco corporate announcements and press releases are to also be approved by her, so that I can remain involved from here in what goes out to the public."

"We will accept one, two, three, four," he said, counting the number of vacant desks around them, "four key staff members from headquarters if they want to come here. Just know that there are only primitive dorms to sleep in here though, or available motels about 30 miles away. I want cars who will work however, and not just idle around! And Louis can come for a visit, but he can also plan to return on the very same helicopter that brings him. We have no room here for cars that won't haul their own loads. I will warn everyone listening that is one change I will be making very soon here. Does everyone hearing this call understand?"

"Yes . . . yessir," voices began to reply over the speaker phone.

"Sir, this is Michaels, Strategic Planning," a voice on the phone said. "When are you planning to return to headquarters?"

"I don't know at this point," Tex said, his demeanor softening, "my wife's condition is very fragile. You can understand that her needs have to come first right now."

"Sir, Carleton Lexus, Investor Relations," another voice on the phone said, "The other major investors and board members aren't going to like that."

"Dana," Tex said upon seeing Doc, and ignoring the question from Lexus, " . . . carry on."

Tex passed Sally, with Lightning and Doc now beside her. Tex sighed as he motored back to his own office.

Sally nodded towards Lightning and Doc. Lightning then pushed Sally along behind Doc, following Tex into his office, and closing the door behind them.

"Doc," Tex said practically the second the office door closed, "you'd be a good poker player. From your expression, I'm not sure if I want to ask you how it went."

"Mandy's alive," Doc responded. "But Tex, her mind is damaged. It's basically a massive stroke she's suffered."

Tex slumped down behind his desk, closing his eyes tightly.

Sally looked down upon hearing the news for the first time as well. She looked with her one good eye at the moment to Lightning for a degree of hope and encouragement. He gave her a silent, but reassuring look and nod.

"It'll be okay, Tex," Sally assured, on faith. "Your family can stay, right here . . . in this town with us. Together, we will make it okay. I promise."

Tex couldn't say anything. He just silently cried, while Doc felt he should tell him the rest anyway.

"I revived her briefly after the first surgery you saw," Doc continued. "But her speech was slurred and there seemed to be other sensory problems as well. There was no time to come and get you though. I had to put her under right away again in order to try and fix the problems I was seeing. She's resting right now, and will be through the night here. Dora, Ramone, and I will be watching her continuously through the night here in shifts. I don't know what she may be like when she wakes up."

"I feel she's got a fair chance at recovery," Doc concluded. "But it may be a long recovery, or she may remain the same. I want you to know though that Dora, Ramone, and I gave this all we could . . . all we had."

"Thank you, Doc," Tex responded, recovering somewhat. "I know you did your best. The fault, if it belongs with anyone, is mine . . . for all the stress I've put her through in recent years while I've been trying to run Dinoco. Please though, even I can see you need rest. Thank you again, Doc. Thank you."

"If you want any specialists brought in, or even her moved," Doc responded, "I'm ready to cooperate fully with whatever you want."

"Doc . . . your honest opinion," Tex asked. "Do you think any of that would help?"

"No, I don't," Doc responded. "Really, all that can be done for her, can be done here, and is being done for her."

"Doc," Tex responded with a surprising slight smile, "I was hopin' you'd say that. I want you and Dora caring for her. To you folks, this is way more than just your job, and Mandy is more than just another patient. Any additional resources or staff you want to care for her, you've got it. Just ask."

"I will," Doc pledged. "Thank you, Tex. Your vote of confidence means a lot."

Doc still looked downcast though, and somewhat defeated as he turned to leave.

"Doc, you gonna be okay?" Sally asked, empathizing with him.

Sally now noticed Dora through the window of the office door, and motioned with her good eye, inviting her in. Dora opened the door to Tex's office where they all were.

"Dora," Tex said, trying to recompose himself some more, "allow me to re-emphasize my deepest thanks to both you and Doc for all you've done for Mandy today. I realize the result here isn't quite what we wished for. But please, know it's alright."

Tex couldn't help crying again now. Doc was, too.

"Do you want your sons here, Tex?" Sally gently asked. "To let them know?"

"Thanks Sally, but I don't want my boys seeing me like this right now," Tex sniffed.

"Let's go home and get some sleep, dearest," Dora said, inviting Doc out of Tex's office.

"I don't know if I should . . . if I can rest right now," Doc replied sadly. "Maybe there's more that we should do here."

"Not today, Doc," Tex said. "Please, know from both me . . . and Mandy . . . that you've done way more than what we could ask of you. Please, accept our thanks, and rest now."

Doc nodded silently as he accepted Dora's company out of the office now, as Lighting closed Tex's office door again.

"I can't take this anymore," Tex said after his office door was closed.

"Dinoco, the way it is right now anyway," he continued, tearing up again, "has been killing Mandy, through me. I know that now. Mandy told me last night she's felt she's just been absorbing so much stress and frustration from me. I took her to that oil patch east of town here, and the years, the troubles just melted away from us. It took us back, practically all the way, to where we began. It even looked a lot like the 'Eden' we once had. First we just cried together, for the longest time."

Sally and Lightning just listened to Tex, nudging closely together and tearing up themselves.

"And then," Tex went on, " . . . then . . . we discovered we could dream again together. Sally, we started talking about what we really wanted, right there on the porch of that abandoned house. That house became ours, right there. I was going to talk to my private banker about buying that place even this morning. Mandy and I were gonna wake up slow though, for the first time in a long time . . . on that porch. She didn't wake up though . . . Mandy didn't wake up . . ." he said through his tears. "I want her back. I want her back," Tex sobbed uncontrollably now. "I want our second chance together . . ."

"Tex," Lightning said gently, " . . . it looks like you will get your second chance. But it won't be easy."

"Doc says her mind is damaged . . . that there was a stroke. How bad do you think it will be?" Tex asked amid his tears. "What does it mean?"

"It means, Tex," Lightning said, "that Mandy loves you. She loves you so much, and wants to share the joy of a second chance with you, that she chose life . . . possibly a disabled one . . . with you, over going to heaven now. It will change your world, Tex. But, your dreams of your family becoming closer, even you and Mandy falling in love all over again are I think about to come true."

Sally looked at Lightning amid her own slight tears of empathy. She had never heard him talk like this before . . . yet she knew he was speaking the truth.

"I think that Mandy, by the way she looks to be coming back to us," Lightning continued, "inwardly wants you all to herself. Caring for her will likely require your full attention. She also likely wants to draw your children, and maybe their future partners and families, closer to her as well . . . by showing you all how much she needs you, possibly for some time to come. Anything can happen, Tex. She can make a full recovery, or maybe she wants you both to come to share a special love through just a partial recovery. One thing seems for sure though — you will probably not be able to care for her, and run Dinoco as you have. She seems to have made her choice. It's probably time here soon for you to make yours as well."

"Sally," Tex said almost without hesitating, "start transitioning me out of Dinoco, while safeguarding my family's interests, and helping us keep control of what we've built over the years, if possible. But know now that Mandy, and my family, come first with me."

"I've already started mapping it out, Tex," Sally confirmed. "I recommend you appoint someone you trust as acting President, while retaining your CEO and Chairman titles for the moment. You should then nominate the president before the board to succeed you as CEO. By remaining Chairman, you'll still be able to steer the company's general direction, but you won't be inundated with day-to-day hassles, the way you are now."

"Sally, I'll be straight," Tex responded. "I don't trust the Executive Vice President, Louis Rogers. He was forced on me by a group of shareholders who threatened to stymie me on other fronts if I didn't accept him. He's been pressuring me in all kinds of directions I don't feel are right though. He's been raising profit and efficiency targets to levels so high, our folks are suffering trying to meet them. He's also been doing other things in the company I don't feel good about . . . confidential financial deals, swaps, and the like. In some cases, I can't even track what he's been doing. He's next in line right now, and he even just apparently made a grab for power that Dana and I had to fight off here. But Sally, I do not want him taking charge of this company."

"I feel I need to be back at headquarters steering this transition," Tex sighed, now feeling caught in a terrible bind, "but I will not leave Mandy. Plus, I just feel it would kill her if we went back home to the life we had. So, I need to send a trusted surrogate in my place, for the interim, to do what needs to be done to safeguard my family, our interests, even Dinoco's loyal employees, and the future of the company."

"Sally," Tex continued as he took a breath, "you cleaned up the Piston Cup Circuit last year when you came on and took charge of their Rules Committee. I was truly impressed with that. I would like you, Sally, to do for Dinoco, and me and my family, what you did for Piston Cup racing. Lightning's not racing right now, but I also want to see him back on the track before long. For the moment though, he can help you . . . to remain grounded, and survive the onslaughts. I'm convinced that you, he, and your team, can do it together. You have a team here to draw on, that I can only wish I did."

"So, for Mandy and I," Tex concluded, "I would like to name you, Sally, as Interim President, and CEO, if you'll accept . . . of Dinoco."

Sally was silently shocked. Lightning instinctively nudged against her tightly in support.

"I know I'm asking you to leave the heaven of Radiator Springs here for the moment, and once again enter the hell of the corporate world that you left behind in LA," Tex acknowledged. "But I'm sure you'll make it as brief as possible. Plus, you can commute by helicopter home here as often as you'd like. But I need you to clean up Dinoco . . . in ways perhaps I should'a been, but haven't, or couldn't. I want you to find a successor we can all rely on and trust, and then I want you and Lightning to race again, together, as you were about to here. I can only apologize for interrupting your return to racing, but Mandy and I need your help."

"Lightning?" Sally asked, looking at him with her one good eye at the moment.

Knowing exactly what she was asking him, and sharing with him, Lightning smiled, while looking deeply into her good eye and continuing to nudge her.

"Sally," Lightning said, "you have me, body and soul, with you . . . all the way. I love you completely, and I will never leave your side. I will fight with you, support you, revive and refresh you, and bring you home when I think you need it."

"You don't mind . . . not being at the top spot on this platform?" she asked.

"I'm a racecar, not a businesscar," Lightning readily affirmed. "You're the business brains in our outfit! The first female CEO of a major oil conglomerate, even for just a little while? I'd be so proud of you, Sally."

"What about your racing?" she then asked.

"This season is toast for me points-wise anyway," Lightning replied. "I couldn't win this year's Piston Cup, no matter how much I wanted to at this point. Junior deserves it, and he's well on the way to getting it. When I come back, I want a decent chance to return in contention and on top. Plus, as we found out at the track last week, I'm not ready to race yet. I need to keep working up to that, and I still can. I think you'll find continuing to coach me through workouts and laps to be a pleasant evening and weekend stress-reliever!"

"Together then?" she finally asked.

"Together, Sally," Lightning affirmed. "Anything, and always."

"Thank you. I love you, too, Lightning McQueen, so much!" Sally said in deep, loving gratitude as she leaned against him on her wheel platform. "Tex, I accept your offer," she then confirmed, looking at Tex.

"Make it so, Sally," Tex instructed with a smile.

"Lightning, wheel me out please," Sally requested.

"Sal, we gotta get you fixed up before you go on camera though for this," Lightning quietly advised as he opened the door and started pushing her. "You know the press will be all over you within hours of the announcement."

"If Doc, Dora, and Ramone can't do it," Sally replied as she was pushed back into their outer office area, "then I'll just have to go on a quick trip to have it done in Carburetor City or elsewhere. I will not have Mandy's care here compromised for the sake of my beauty! Plus, these logos are coming off, and I'm getting my original, richer blue back!"

"Dana," Sally called up. "Hang up the phone. We've got a whole new game plan here!"

"But it's Mater . . ." Dana replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sally apologized, "please go ahead and finish, Dana . . . and say hi from me. It's family first around here, and always will be!"

— — — — —

"Hi, Ramone," Flo said softly as she quietly entered a dimly lit clinic. "How's it all going?"

"What are you doing here?" Ramone whispered, even though he knew Mandy was safely under sedation.

"Home wasn't right without you tonight, darlin'," Flo said. "We haven't slept apart in over forty years I can remember now. Besides, I haven't seen you all day, and I brought some fuel and hot oil for you . . . to share with you, actually. I hear you worked hard."

"Saved a life today," Ramone sighed as he looked at Mandy.

Flo just kissed his fender in admiration.

"Momma knows you done good today, Daddy . . . very good," she said. "That's why I've come to stay up with you tonight."

"We're gonna make Mandy better . . . you know that?" Ramone said to her. "We're not done yet."

"You, me . . . the whole town," Flo agreed. "We're gonna do just that . . . together."

"That's why I love this town," Ramone replied, "and why I love you, Flo."

"I love you, Ramone," Flo said, "and I'm proud of you . . . so very proud."

Ramone briefly closed his eyes in tearful gratitude as he nudged against her.

Flo and Ramone just sighed together as they continued nudging each other, resuming their now shared vigil over Mandy.

— — — — —

"Oh hey, Sis . . . hi Cam," Tia yawned, noticing Mia and Cam had returned to the storefront later. "Anything up?"

"We've closed the café for the night now . . . but yes, there is . . . a couple things actually," Mia answered. "We have news for Aro on his mom."

"I'm up," Aro responded upon hearing that. "Tell me, please."

"Aro," Cam began hesitantly, "Doc came out of the clinic a while ago while you and Tia were sleeping here. Mom's alive, but he says her mind is damaged, her speech is slurred. He said it looks like a massive stroke. They don't know the full extent of it yet. She's sleeping now, and they'll be watching her through the night here."

Aro closed his eyes as Tia nudged him.

"It'll be okay," Tia assured. "I'll be with you, alright?"

"That's the other thing we wanted to talk to you both about," Mia now added. "I've decided that I want to be with Cam. We've said we love each other, and I've offered to help him and his family through this, no matter what. Cam has accepted my offer of help, and love."

"Are you engaged, Sis?" Tia asked directly.

"We've left that open for now," Mia admitted as she looked at Cam. "It's a tough circumstance. I've agreed with Cam at times that we shouldn't rush things. But at the same time, I just couldn't see Cam and his family of guys caring for his mom by themselves. This . . . making my offer and pledge of help, and love, to him . . . just felt right."

"But we were going to talk about it first, remember?" Tia said strongly. "We were never going to make pledges or commitments like this unless we had agreed on it!"

"I know, Tia," Mia admitted. "Something inside just told me I should do this though. It felt like the train was about to leave the station, and I could either stay on the edges of Cam and his family and his life, or jump in and become involved and help, regardless of what might happen. I chose Cam. Tia, I love you, I always will. But you have your own choices in life to make, too. I know the timing on this sucks, okay? But my heart said, 'Yes, do this,' and I couldn't say no . . . not to what I felt for Cam now, and his family."

"But we do everything together!" Tia now cried. "We promised each other that we would decide things like this together . . ."

Tia now ran off from Aro outside the storefront.

"Tia," Aro called to her as she left.

"Let me go talk to her, guys," Mia said. "This is my problem. I caused it."

"Mia . . ." Cam said with concern.

"I'll be okay, Cam," Mia assured. "I kinda knew this would happen when I made my choice for you. Tia and I made some pledges in the past about this. She has a right to be upset with me. But Cam, I love you . . . and I am going to make this work, for all of us. And Aro, I'm so sorry if I've screwed things up for you. I'll try and fix that now, okay?"

"It's not your fault Mia," Aro assured.

"Actually, Aro . . . it is," Mia said, accepting responsibility as she turned to go. "But we, all of us, are worth it."

"If it helps though," Aro added, "remind Tia I love her. We shared that in the office some hours ago."

"_What?_" Mia exclaimed. "You two beat us to that? So what's her problem then?"

"She's your twin," Cam noted.

"Oooo that deceiving little . . ." Mia exclaimed with growing anger.

"Go easy on her," Cam requested as Mia now stormed out the door towards Tia.

"Sisters . . ." Aro sighed after Mia had left.

"Yeah, I know," Cam agreed. "We just beat on each other when we were really ticked at one another."

"I'm glad we grew out of that," Aro noted.

— — — — —

"Okay, Tia . . . what gives?" Mia demanded as she found Tia on the same side street where she had been with Cam earlier. "Aro just told me that you and he had already said you loved each other hours ago, even before Cam and I had decided that! So what is your problem with what Cam and I have decided now?"

"But we were supposed to talk about it first . . . commitment, I mean . . . together," Tia said between her tears.

"Tia, I told you Cam and I aren't formally engaged yet. And like there's been time here for the two of us to talk alone since we met these guys!" Mia replied with exasperation. "But we get our dream guys," she added, "rich, nice, sweet, hot twin guys . . . handed right to us on a silver platter! We both faint over them on first sight. Then, they're actually interested in us . . . us, Tia, who haven't managed a date with decent guys in years! By some miracle here, they even fall in love with us, and we with them . . . and you want to talk about it?"

"This is my dream come true, Sis," Mia continued more quietly. "Cam both wants me, and needs me, right now. There's no more need for waiting by the phone for days wondering how he feels about me, or if he will call. No going through months of unsatisfying dates where neither of us tells the truth about what we're feeling, leaving me wondering if he loves me. Cam loves me, and I love him. I want to grow old with you around, Tia . . . but not without him. I know our dream is coming true, all of a sudden and way too fast here! But you know, I'm ready for it. And I think Aro needs you just as much as Cam needs me. Heck, I need you, Tia. You think I can take good care of their disabled mother by myself? The guys can't do it, and their father will be struggling if he tries to by himself. You and I can discover wonderful things with each of our guys, and with their family . . . if we do this together. This is the family we've always wanted Tia . . . ever since our own parents died. We'll be loved, and valued, and needed, and living well . . . with the kind of understanding, handsome guys we've been dreaming of. I couldn't ask for better, Tia. Please be part of it with me? Please?"

Tia could only close her eyes, breaking down in tears again, and wordlessly nudge against her sister.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', okay?" Mia said in tearful relief, returning her nudge. "I love you, Tia. I love you. I'm sorry if you thought I was abandoning you. I never meant it to come across that way. My life just isn't complete, or happy, without my twin sister sharing it. I just want Cam, too . . . and I want Aro for you . . . and I want us all to be sharing life, together . . . a wonderful life. This is my dream . . . our dream, Tia. Please . . . I want it. I want all of it, for us. Okay?"

"Okay," Tia agreed, crying as well. "I-I'm ready to share this dream with you, Mia . . . to really make it work."

Mia briefly looked at her sister, before nudging her again in tearful gratitude. Cam and Aro now cautiously approached around the corner.

"Sorry, we couldn't stay away," Aro said. "After all, this involves us, too."

"Aro," Tia confessed, "I'm scared. But I'm ready to make this work . . . both between you and I, and with Mia and Cam as well. I'm ready to help your family, and to love you, as Mia is with Cam."

Aro silently invited Tia over to him with a smile, warmly nudging against her with his eyes closed as they drew up next to each other.

"There, I said it!" Tia sighed.

"And I love you for it, Tia," Aro accepted warmly. "This is new for me, too," he continued. "But the great thing is we still have our twins with us who are facing the same deal. We're not alone, even in love . . . well, we can be alone together . . . when we want to be!"

"This is gonna take some figuring out, isn't it?" Mia noted with a slight smile.

"Well," Cam remarked as he came up beside Mia, "my brother and I couldn't ask for two more wonderful, understanding, and caring girls to figure it all out with than you two. I know my mom and dad are going to need, and appreciate, your help in our family so much."

"Our family," Mia sighed as she leaned against him. "That has a nice ring to it. I don't know if we've told you yet, but our parents died when the ferry they were on sank a few years ago during a trip in Asia. We were staying with family friends when it happened. Tia and I have been really all each of us have had since then. It'd be good, very good, to be part of a real family again."

"We'd like you two to become part of ours," Aro admitted, "but could we just go at a reasonable pace here?"

"What do you mean, Aro?" Tia asked uncertainly.

"It's okay, Tia," Cam noted. "This is not to go anywhere, but after one particularly nasty argument between our parents, Aro and I once swore we were not going to get married. We're changing our minds about that here . . . but we have a lot of family experience to get over. But we love you both, and well . . . we just have some adjusting to do about this."

"Aro, I'm sorry," Tia apologized. "I had no idea. I want to help you know though, that being with me can be a good thing. I want to make it a very good thing for you, okay? I promise."

"And Cam, I understand, too," Mia added. "Let's just all keep working through this together, talking about it . . . both within our couples and among the four of us . . . and do things and take next steps as they feel right, okay?"

"Deal!" all the rest of them agreed.

"Oh there you are!" Dana sighed finding them around the corner. "We've got a big change to handle here and I need your help. Aro, Cam, your father has named Sally as Interim President and CEO of Dinoco a little while ago. He's retiring to Chairman, and is likely staying put right here in Radiator Springs to care for your mother. I've got to work into the night handling a myriad of details now, and I need help. I'm calling in my husband, Mater, but I need you, too . . . all of you, if you could."

"Cam, Mia," Aro said, "we've just had some sleep . . . you haven't. And Tia and I know that office and how Dana likes to work. Dana, how about Tia and I work now, and Cam and Mia can spell us later if needed, okay."

"Okay, Aro," Dana accepted. "Thanks."

"One of these days," Tia noted, "it would be nice to have an actual date with you, Aro . . . someplace other than where we're working. But not tonight!"

"I'm sorry, Tia," Aro apologized.

"It's not your fault," Tia accepted, "and besides, I love you. So let's get to work!"

"Come on, Cam," Mia invited, "let's sleep while the sleepin's good here!"

"It's good having girlfriends, isn't it bro?" Cam said to Aro.

"Yep," Aro sighed, agreeing.

"Hey," Tia added though, "would you mind if we upped it to 'significant others'? I think all we're doing and pledging here takes this a little beyond the call of duty for just girlfriends."

Cam and Aro looked at each other for a second, and quickly moved off into a side conference.

"They are offering us a lot," Cam admitted to his brother.

"And they are pretty much 'it' for us, aren't they," Aro echoed.

Both Mia and Tia began to get stern looks in their eyes as they waited on the two brothers to make up their minds. Cam and Aro now glanced nervously in their direction.

"We'd be killed otherwise at this point I think," Cam said quietly to his brother.

"Cam!" Mia said.

"They heard that," Aro noted.

"Yep," Cam agreed.

"Significant others?" Aro suggested.

"Significant others," Cam agreed.

"Significant others!" the two brothers announced together to the sisters.

"We're not that bad," Mia said warmly as she rejoined Cam.

"Your looks a minute ago did give us pause," Cam cautioned. "Remember, we have a family experience . . . a past family experience, that is . . . to get over here."

"Okay," Mia admitted, softening, "we're sorry. Tia and I will help you two discover how good relationships can be. We promise that, too."

"I don't think you'll need to try all that hard," Cam assured, smiling.

Then Cam hesitated.

"Mia," he said, "it sounds like there's an awful lot of work that needs to be done in that office right now. I'm not all that tired at the moment here, and you don't have to . . . but would you mind if I at least pitched in and helped?"

"No. In fact, I'll go with you . . . significant other," Mia volunteered with a smile, as they turned to go into the office as well. "You really think I could sleep all alone in that storefront without you?"

"I'm sorry, Mia," Cam apologized.

"No, Cam, my love," Mia assured. "No apologies. You're doing the right thing here, and I'm doing it with you. It's all good . . . and you're wonderful."

"I love you, Mia," Cam said.

"And I can't help but love you, Cam," Mia replied.

"That's it . . ." Cam sighed as he took Mia for a deep, passionate kiss, right in front of everyone in the office.

"Cam, Mia!" Dana greeted them with some surprise, before she suddenly realized they were now engaged in one serious kiss. "N-nice to . . . see you!"

"We just couldn't stay away," Cam replied, gently ending his kiss with Mia, and quickly losing any sense of embarrassment he might have once had over kissing her in public.

"When do I get something like that?" Tia asked Aro with just a little bit of envy.

Aro sighed . . . but with a smile, "Right now, actually . . ."

Now Tia relaxed and sighed, as Aro took her breath away with a powerful kiss of his own . . . as everyone around them started to look their way now.

"Sorry everyone," Cam apologized to the office, gallantly offering a polite distraction for Aro and Tia. "But with twin couples, this kind of thing is just going to happen sometimes. I apologize for starting it though."

"No he doesn't!" Mia countermanded.

Everyone in the office now burst out laughing. A light, almost festive mood now replaced the previous tense, pressured atmosphere inside.

"Actually, we needed something like this," Dana admitted, still laughing with a broad smile. "But hey, we could really use some hot oil and food in here to keep us going."

"Say no more," Cam gladly offered. "Mia, would you like to help me fire up the grill and get everything going again at the café for a bit? Then we'll bring it all right over here."

"Sounds wonderful, my Chef!" Mia agreed.

"Hey, what's going on? What's all the commotion?" Lizzy inquired, poking her hood in the door.

"Yeah, man," Fillmore echoed as well. "Flo told us what was going on as she went to keep Ramone company at the clinic. You guys are workin' awful late here. You need some help or something?"

Sarge, the Sheriff, and even Red began gathering around in front of the office now, too.

"Folks," Dana admired, almost with a tear in her eye, "you're all wonderful! Feel like a town work party?"

"Hey, don't furget me!" Mater now chimed in, making his way into the office as well. "I got farm fresh bio-fuel for everyone, but I got dibs on working beside my tractor-gal here!"

"Oh Mater . . ." Dana sighed as she now openly kissed him.

"Mmmppphhh! Careful, I got buckets on the back here!" Mater tried to say while Dana otherwise occupied his mouth at the moment.

"Okay everyone, let's have a midnight buffet!" Cam offered. "How about gourmet grease balls with a choice of three lube dips? I'll even put a little extra 'zing' in 'em, but not too much, to help everyone stay awake and working, okay? Plus, we'll set up a white linen buffet table, complete with candles, right outside in the street, as there are so many folks here now. We'll need several of you to help with all this though. But by the time Mia and I are done, none of you will want to go home!"

Mia could only admiringly smile with a tear in her eye as she nudged against her significant chef.

"I'm stayin' for that!" Dana joked enthusiastically.

"Me, too," Sally chimed in as she had Lightning push her forward.

"Sally," Dana said turning to her with concern, " . . . you should rest now. You've got to be at your best for the press conference tomorrow. I've got to try and arrange for you to get fixed up before then, too. You're a CEO now, not just a team leader or crew chief anymore."

"I also don't want to be a figurehead who's isolated off by herself and doesn't share in the work . . . or the camaraderie," Sally responded. "Please, Dana . . . I need friends and teamwork, too. Now more than ever."

"Let's stay for now," Lightning suggested, coming up beside her.

"We can't disagree with Sally's Crew Chief there," Dana conceded with a smile.

"We need Sally on the team here tonight," Aro chimed in.

"You'll go far with good, risk-taking attitudes like that around your bosses, Mr. MBA," Sally replied with a smile.

"Sally," Aro responded, "I really don't want to go any farther than right here."

"Neither do I, really," Sally sighed.

"I know you don't, Sally," Tex acknowledged, now motoring up beside her. "But I, my family, and basically everyone here, will be thanking you . . . for the rest of our lives, for what you're about to do for us all."

"Now, let's get to work," Tex invited. "Even I want to be on this team tonight . . ."


	23. Dinoco's New CEO

"You look beautiful, Sal," Lightning assured the next day. "Ramone and Dora did a wonderful job fixing you up in Ramone's shop this morning. They said your surgeries were 'light 'n easy', almost cosmetic, compared to mine."

"But my paint isn't dry yet!" Sally objected in a forceful whisper. "If anyone touches me, they'll either turn blue or get stuck to me!"

"Time to roll up to the mikes here, everyone," Dana interjected.

"Ladies and gentlecars, thank you for coming," Tex said before a cluster of microphones on a lot just outside of Radiator Springs in the open desert, in front of a crowd of press.

Lightning, Sally, Dana, plus Cam and Aro, were at his side.

"First," Tex continued, " . . . I wish to thank everyone for their kind wishes and expressions of support for my family as we face a personal crisis and challenge. My wife, Amanda, is now stable at a clinic here in Radiator Springs, and we have high hopes for her recovery. But as her husband, my first and highest duty is to her, and for the foreseeable future, to giving her the care, and love, she so richly deserves. So after founding and leading Dinoco these many years, I am announcing today that I am stepping down as President and CEO of Dinoco, but will remain as Chairman, and the largest shareholder. In my place, I am naming Sally Carrera McQueen as Interim President and CEO, and together, we will develop and implement an orderly transfer and succession to a new permanent President and CEO, who is yet to be selected. With that, I'm pleased to introduce the new leader of Dinoco, Sally McQueen."

The cameras flashed wildly as Sally now moved up to the microphones.

"Thank you very much, Tex Devlin, for your confidence in me," Sally said. "I hope to make my job at Dinoco a brief one . . . because Radiator Springs is my home, one that I will never truly leave; my husband, Lightning McQueen, is my life; and racing is our shared passion. I will _never_ leave any of that behind! What I do here in accepting this post at Dinoco, I do so that a car, Tex, can love his wife and family; so that the many thousands of employees, affiliates, and shareholders with Dinoco can have a company they can trust and believe in; and so that the millions of customers, and the communities and even nations around the world where Dinoco does business, can have a good neighbor they can rely on for their fuel, energy, lubricant, and other product needs, while trusting that we will do right by them, and the planet."

"It is all a tremendously difficult balancing act," Sally continued, "one that I will not do alone. Lightning has graciously agreed to suspend his return to racing for the moment to be at my side . . . and sweetheart, I will be forever thanking you for this. I will be also asking for help from my own close associate, Dana Starlighter-Mater, and many others. I also ask now for help and input from everyone else in the Dinoco Family, the Dinoco Team . . . and ideally, that's what we really are . . . a team . . . and a family. Those will become key principles during my tenure that this company will be shaped by for the future. Thank you. And with that, we can take a few questions."

"Mr. Devlin, what of the threatened challenges to your selection of Mrs. McQueen by current Dinoco Executive VP Louis Rogers, and the shareholders who back him?" one reporter asked.

"I made this selection with those factors in mind," Tex assured. "I am within my rights as Chairman and CEO to make this choice, and I believe I have more than sufficient support on the board of directors to make it stick."

"Mrs. McQueen," another reporter asked, "what do you feel your qualifications for this position are, given that you've never been an executive or manager in the oil industry before, and that you've only been a lawyer, and lately a racing Crew Chief? How do you expect to lead a conglomerate like Dinoco, given your experience and qualifications?"

"I was chosen for this post," Sally answered, "in no small part because I've been a seasoned corporate attorney in Los Angeles, where I developed, structured and negotiated a number of corporate transitions and retirements for CEO and company clients. I also played a significant role on the Piston Cup Rules Committee just last year in making major reforms to the sport where change was needed. The successful management and marketing of petroleum resources and products is a central part of what Dinoco does, but it is not the only challenge the company faces. If it is to survive for the long term, the company's systems, governance, and employees must also be the best that they can be. I don't intend to make a career at Dinoco . . . but merely to work 'tires on' with all these aspects to set it on a lasting, sustainable, and mutually beneficial course for all concerned."

Sally gave a glance at Dana.

"Thank you everyone," Dana said to the press. "That's all for now."

"Lightning," Sally now said quietly away from the mikes, "I need a drive, and a night at home now . . . if nothing else to pack!" then sighing as she instinctively leaned against Lightning.

"Oh gee, I leaned on you," Sally apologized, pulling back to look. "Now you have a blue spot on your fender, and I'm showing primer!"

"I'll wear it with pride," Lightning assured. "Okay, our security escort will be ready to take us out shortly here."

"Oh, I want to stop at our offices . . . and how about the café for a late lunch or early dinner?" Sally asked.

"Sorry, Sally . . . not with our escort now," Lightning responded. "We'll just get dinner delivered. We'd overwhelm the café."

"Are we going to be isolated in this 'bubble' now from everything we've enjoyed?" Sally asked.

"Dinoco security has requested it for the time being," Dana answered, "until interest, and possible controversy, over your appointment dies down. Even Cam and Aro now have security attached to them for the moment, as do Doc, Dora, and the clinic. I had to clear the rest of the townscars, especially Mia and Tia, so they could remain close to Cam and Aro. Actually, those girls should have been here for this as well," she noted, now looking around for them.

"Sally," Tex then said, "I'm sorry, but this is the kind of life even I've had to deal with at times. Mandy hated this, and I now realize how stressed she was by all this. I'm sorry for asking you to enter this trap with me, I am. Lightning, you need to keep life as normal as possible for Sally now, otherwise this could all eat her alive. I don't mean to scare you two, just give you the best advice I can to cope with this. Mandy and I will always owe you for this. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna visit Mandy for a bit now . . . whether she's asleep or awake."

"Cam!" Mia said as she and Tia finally made their way through the crowd and security cordon to them. "I'm sorry we missed the press conference. We shouldn't have separated at the café earlier. Tia and I could hardly get to you through all this though, and the security guys questioned the passes we were given. Once I told then who we were, and our involvement with you, they said if we crossed their cordon and got next to you that we shouldn't go home to our apartment in Milestown. Cam, this is getting difficult."

"Mia," Cam said in seriousness, "I was told when I got here that my family has gotten at least one anonymous death threat since Sally's appointment was announced late last night. Some folks are apparently really upset over the change in leadership at Dinoco. I'm sorry," he sighed, "but this is the way my family has had to live at times. I wish it were a game or just a hassle, but it's not. Look . . . if you want out of this, I'll understand. I will, Mia."

Mia looked at him for a second. Then, she shook her hood, while maintaining her gaze into his eyes.

"No, Cam," she said, looking into his eyes. "I meant what I promised, and I want to keep it. I don't want out of this. I want into this . . . all the way in now, with you . . . no matter what."

"Mia?" Cam asked surprised.

"You heard me," Mia said, with total seriousness. "I'm sticking with you like glue now. They're attacking our family now, Cam . . . _our_ family."

"Our family?" Cam asked. "Mia, you mean that?"

"Our family," Mia reiterated, " . . . if you'll let me into 'our family'."

"That goes for me, too, Aro," Tia echoed as she nudged him, " . . . our family."

"Mia . . ." Cam said in amazement.

"Under more normal circumstances, it would have taken months for anyone to drag that kind of commitment out of me," Mia confessed. "But, it's amazing how even hearing about an anonymous death threat can make things crystal clear . . . as to what's important, and where I belong."

"But I'd hoped to give you something of a decent . . . well, courtship, Mia," Cam said.

"I know this has become all screwed up and backwards here between us. But come on, Cam . . . we all know where this is winding up," Mia smiled, "unless you don't want it to wind up there. Besides, if anyone's watching us right now, we're targets, too. I just figured out here that's why your security guys are telling us not to go home. We're in this with you here. As of right now, we have no place else to go home to. So where are you staying?"

"Well . . . as of today, dad's got a spare room at Flo and Ramone's house," Cam explained hesitantly. "But all we've got is the Rusty Bumper storefront still. The security guys say it's the easiest place to secure for the time being. The only other available option is to trek all the way up to Lightning and Sally's place. They have two guest rooms available there."

"Well, the storefront sounds okay. There's plenty of space, and it's real close to where we all need to be. Mind sharing it with me? . . . And Tia, as well as Aro of course," Mia asked. "After all, it's been our shared home up 'til now. At least we hopefully don't have to pull another night shift again here."

"Mia, you're incredible," Cam quietly exclaimed.

"Just love me, okay?" Mia asked with a smile. "That will make all this worthwhile."

"I do," Cam admired.

"Oooo, magic words there! Save those for the wedding sweetheart, alright?" Mia said, smiling even more.

"Do you want the proposal now or later?" Cam smiled, now willingly playing along. "Or have I already inadvertently given that to you, too?"

"Hmmmm . . . let's just find a time to enjoy that properly . . . alone, just the two of us. Sound good to you, Cam?" Mia asked him.

"Whatever you like, Mia," Cam sighed with a smile, surrendering.

"And is that okay with you two as well?" she asked the other pair of them, too.

"Aro?" Tia asked as she looked at him.

"Why not?" Aro surrendered as well. "Separate engagements it is."

"See, we had to coordinate the details here with our twins anyway," Mia noted as she leaned against Cam. "Tia would have given me hell if we'd surprised her again. Isn't that right, Sis?"

"I just gotta know what's coming between you two," Tia agreed with a smile.

"But doesn't this take just a little of the magic and mystery out of the whole thing, not to mention tradition?" Aro asked. "I mean, you date for months . . . sometimes years . . . and then the guy surprises the gal one night with the big question. Isn't that supposed to be how it all goes?"

"Aro," Dana confessed, overhearing from nearby, "I don't mean to intrude . . . but after a long search on my own, I knew I was gonna marry Mater within hours of meeting him . . . although I'd been watching him at times for days before that, and I had been catching his eye, too. We became engaged within a day after our first date where we stayed up and talked all night. I did have to encourage him, even invite him, to ask the question though. But sometimes, it does happen just that fast. It did take longer with Lightning and Sally though, and it took 50 years with Doc and Dora. But the way you're going, you do save a lot of angst, agony, and uncertainty. The wonderful mystery isn't necessarily in the pursuit . . . it actually can be in the marriage. So if it isn't too soon, welcome to the 'commitment club' you four!"

"I don't know about you, Cam and Aro," Tex said, smiling for the first time in a while, "but I think it's time we gave these young ladies top level family security passes. Whadda 'ya say?"

"Yeah . . ." Cam and Aro both sighed, looking at their significant others.

"I like this," Mia whispered as she leaned against Cam. "Plus, look at what we're doing for your dad here."

Cam looked, and then nodded with a smile towards Mia as he noticed the smile was remaining on his dad's bumper as his dad looked elsewhere. Cam also looked at Aro and Tia, gesturing with his eyes towards Tex. They noticed, too, and nodded back towards Cam and Mia with smiles of their own.

"Mia," Cam whispered back, "this is a miracle with dad here . . . and we have you to thank for it. I love you, without reservation now."

"Cam . . ." Mia whispered back, hardly able to keep herself from crying as she looked at him. "Thank you . . . and I love you, too."

Lightning and Sally were watching as well from a short distance away.

"Sally," Lightning sighed, "just remember, that's why we're doing this . . . for them . . . that family right over there."

"I'll try my love," Sally agreed, beginning to feel some reluctance about all that she had taken on now. "I'll try."

— — — — —

Soon, Lightning, Sally, and Dana, all surrounded by security cars, moved on to Route 66 headed west into, and through, Radiator Springs. Sally now looked around as she passed through her town. First, she looked at the Cozy Cone she could no longer stop at. Sally realized she had been so busy that she didn't even really know who Dana had brought in to run it for her. The motel manager had just kept very much to him or herself . . . which was very 'un-Radiator Springs like' she thought.

"Hey, Dana," Sally called behind her. "Who you got running the Cozy Cone these days?"

"Sarge and Fillmore . . . part-time!" Dana replied. "Haven't been able to find anyone else yet! It gives us an extra cone to book though!"

"Both of them . . . together?" Sally remarked, somewhat amazed.

"Nope," Dana replied. "Sarge takes the first half of the day, and Fillmore the other half. It's working well, actually! Haven't found anyone to run the museum across the street though since I snagged Mater for the farm, so I've just tried opening it as an unstaffed self-service affair, with donations on the honor system and Sarge and Fillmore keeping an eye on that, too. It seems to be working so far."

"Sorry we haven't had a 'staff meeting' lately!" Sally apologized.

"We've all been just a little busy!" Dana acknowledged with a smile following behind her.

Sally then passed Flo's Café, where Flo was waving at her, but again Sally couldn't stop. Now she rolled by the McQueen Enterprises and Team offices, which now had temporary Dinoco signs taped in the windows, and were filled with field staff from Dinoco, coordinating the world-wide actions of a corporate behemoth for their new CEO.

As they turned the corner at Town Hall and began to leave town, Sally looked back down the street, through her town. She wanted to scream 'STOP!' but she rolled on — with Lightning in front of her, and Dana behind her — and with several security cars in front and behind them. Sally remembered how she used to chase Lightning . . . play with him . . . right here, just west of town. But now, she couldn't. She just had to roll on, at a steady pace behind their security cars and their flashing lights. She wanted to even just have a private conversation with Lightning, but she knew she'd be overheard by others now.

Sally found herself not wanting the power, prestige, or vast fortunes and resources she now had at her command. But had them for now she did. She was a boss, a figurehead . . . suddenly one of the most powerful business leaders in the world. She knew there were cars out to get her, thwart her, even ruin her. It all was almost enough to make her cry right there and then. She felt so isolated . . . so terribly isolated . . . from most every part of her life, from most everything she considered 'normal' that she cared about, that she prized.

Then Sally realized she could still do one thing despite all the precautions and restrictions around her. She accelerated slightly, just nuzzling Lightning's rear bumper. She gave him a kiss on his bumper. Lightning felt it, and gave her a little 'rev-rev' of his engine in appreciation, and knowing support.

"You're not alone, Sally," Lightning assured out loud to her, knowing what her soft, silent kiss had indicated. "You never will be. I swear it. We won't be in this 'trap' for long . . . but we're in it together. I am by your side every moment now . . . all the way. I. Love. You."

"I. Love. You." Sally echoed.

They passed through Cadillac Falls Canyon, over their 'bridge of love' . . . and finally, they were home at the Wheel Well. As the security cars took up their positions around the front of their home, Sally went straight for their bedroom off the courtyard without saying a word. Lightning looked at Dana.

"Just be with her, Lightning," Dana advised. "I'm going home now, with a security car, to be with my husband as well. How about I see if I can get Flo and Ramone to come up here with 'dinner and a paint touch-up' for both of you? It'd be good for you two to have a little company this evening, and Flo's good at helping Sally remain grounded."

"Good ideas, Dana . . . thanks for the help. Take care yourself, and we'll see you in the morning," Lightning sighed, before he went into the bedroom he shared with Sally, closing the double doors behind them.

He found Sally in their room, sobbing. "I don't know if I can do this," she said.

Lightning came up beside her and nudged her tightly. To his inward relief, he realized at least her paint had finished drying during their drive up.

"Yes you can, Sally," Lightning assured. "We're doing this, together . . . for dear friends, who need us. This is just like the first trip we took to Los Angeles together, remember? Lots of busyness around us, all kinds of assistants and things to decide. We've done this before. It's like racing, too . . . lots of details and stuff to do . . . busy days. It's not all that different, really."

"Just wait until we get to Dinoco headquarters," Sally sniffed through her tears.

"We visit there, with Dana . . . but we live here," Lightning affirmed. "Even from right now. This is like we're just packing for a racing road trip. We're not moving, okay?"

"But," he continued, "you're the 'champion' on our team for right now though. So you get daily hot wax massages, lady . . . starting right now."

"Oh Lighting," Sally sniffed, her tears returning, "you are so good to me. I'm sorry I've gotten us into this."

"Nope," he said as he reached for their hot wax pot and cloths. "I won't be satisfied with sad apologies anymore. Not from you. I," Lightning continued, as he started pouring a daub of hot wax onto her roof, "won't be satisfied, and I won't have done my job, until I hear you say 'I am so _glad_ I've gotten us into this!' Sadness, Sally . . . just like failure or coming in last . . . is not an option for us. We're on your turf now, not mine. But I am here to see you win, Sally. Nothing less."

"Lightning, come down here in front of me for a sec," Sally asked.

Lightning did as she requested.

"I am going to win for us," Sally said. "I vow it."

"That's all I needed to hear," Lightning said with a smile before he moved in and passionately kissed his CEO wife.

_I won't let you down,_ Sally vowed in her mind as she kissed him with perhaps a more fervent and determined passion than even she had ever known.

"Let's do this thing, and then come home . . . to our life," Sally said passionately as she emerged from their kiss.

"_That_," Lightning replied as he nudged her tightly, " . . . is my Sally!"

— — — — —

After talking with Flo in town, and arranging for her and Ramone to visit Sally and Lightning up at the Wheel Well later, Dana returned home to her farm. She sighed as she drove up her driveway under the arch, as her security car took up his post at the front of their drive.

"Mater," Dana sighed as she spotted him near the barn. "Come here for a minute and just nudge me, please."

"What's up, tractor-gal?" Mater said good-naturedly.

Now it was Dana's turn to cry. "I don't want to leave tomorrow," she admitted sadly. "I don't want to leave . . ."

"Dana," Mater admitted as he nudged her. "I like to be good fur 'ya and all. But I don't know whut 'ta do fur 'ya this time . . . 'cause I don't want you to leave, either."

Suddenly Dana backed away from him a little, looked at him through her tears, and now, with the biggest tearful smile, she moved in and gave him a powerfully passionate kiss.

Mater had learned not to resist these . . . even when he didn't understand why he was getting them.

"You understand me," Dana sighed as she gently ended her kiss, feeling better amid her diminishing tears.

"I do?" Mater asked.

"Yes, silly," Dana almost laughed now, "you don't want me to leave either. That's seeing this the same way I am. That's understanding me."

"Ohhhh . . ." Mater said, beginning to connect the dots . . . sort of. "So whadda 'ya want 'ta do here?"

"You were about to start the evening milking of the tractors, right?" Dana asked.

"Yep," Mater confirmed.

"Please let's do that together," she requested. "Then . . . I don't know. I don't want to think tonight. I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep. I have to pack . . ."

Dana's voice trailed off as sadness began to overtake her again, and she began to look off around their farm. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her sadness at bay in as she leaned against Mater once more.

"I settled here thinking I'd never have to leave again if I didn't want to," Dana sighed. "But here I am, having to go."

"Know that wherever you go, tractor-gal, you'll be takin' a bit of the farm, and me, with 'ya," Mater assured warmly as he continued to nudge her.

"Just be with me, through the night here," Dana asked him almost longingly now.

"Dana," Mater replied, "I will love you through the night, and way beyond. Now let's go milk those tractors. After that, how about a drive through the ranch checkin' fences, even a moonlight picnic, followed by a nice long roll in the hay in our fields, and then a good steam cleanin' . . . say around 4:00 AM?"

"That's a long 'roll in the hay'," Dana remarked.

"Oh yeah . . ." Mater confirmed. "It's gonna be a long steam cleanin', too . . . a goooood long steam cleanin'."

Dana now smiled as she leaned gratefully against Mater. He knew her well now. Her last night on the farm was going to be good . . . real good.

— — — — —

"Dad, how you doing?" a voice asked behind Tex.

"Ohh, fine Aro," Tex replied as he maintained a vigil besides his sleeping Mandy. "Well, not really. Mandy's been pretty much sleeping here all day . . . stirring just a little at times."

"Sleep can be a good thing . . . when you're healing," Aro hopefully suggested.

"Yes, it can. Thank you, son," Tex replied.

"Where are the doctors?" Aro asked.

"They're taking a break right now, out back in their home," Tex responded.

"How about you come with us," Tia now invited beside Aro. "Cam and Mia are whipping up a good dinner over at the café, and they sent us over here to suggest we all have our first family dinner together there."

"You know, until right this minute, I wasn't hungry," Tex responded. "But with that invite of yours, I think I am now."

"Tia, I'm glad you and your sister are settling into our family," Tex admitted. "You're definitely good for Aro and Cam here, and making sure I get fed . . . why you're good for me, too."

Just then, Cam and Mia came through the clinic doors. Cam was pushing a dinner trolley.

"We came to the conclusion that everyone might prefer our first family dinner here with _all_ the family together," Mia suggested, looking at Mandy as well.

"So let me light a couple candles," Cam picked up, "and gather round the dinner trolley everyone as we prepare to enjoy grease fillets in a sweet and sour crude sauce with a side of lube pâté and a vintage 1997 Supreme blend paired with it all."

"Family . . ." Tex said with a tear in his eye as he settled in next to his sleeping wife around their small, wheeled table.

"To family . . . our family," Mia proposed, raising a glass in her tire.

"To our wonderful new family," Tex agreed, as glasses clinked among them. "You two are marrying these terrific gals, right?" he added, asking his sons.

"Oh yeah, dad," Cam smiled. "I am."

"Me, too," Aro confirmed.

"Good, just making sure," Tex replied. "Because if you weren't, I'd adopt these two sisters into our family on the spot!"

"Rest assured that my sister and I would much rather have these guys as husbands instead of brothers!" Mia noted with a smile as she nudged against Cam.

"I'm just sorry we don't have a house for us all close to town yet," Tex admitted.

"We'll get there," Mia assured.

"You two always so helpful and confident?" Tex asked.

"Actually, no . . . we weren't always," Mia admitted.

"In looking back," Tia picked up, "we were a couple of 'airhoods' once, even Piston Cup groupies, following whichever racecar looked the hottest at the moment. It's almost embarrassing when we look back on it now."

"But we did follow Lightning here," Mia admitted, "not knowing that he was already basically with Sally. We 'mourned' losing out on him for a while, but then settled down to just working at the café. Every time there'd be a wedding around here though, Tia and I would start getting lonely. We tried, but never caught the bouquet."

Cam looked at her for a moment as they ate.

"Well, you have now, Mia," he warmly suggested.

He then picked a red rose from the vase he'd set up in the middle of the trolley with his tire, and handed it to her with a smile.

"Oh Cam . . ." Mia quietly exclaimed, now thoroughly charmed.

"Here," he offered, " . . . let me tuck it in your roofline. You'd look even more beautiful that way."

Mia was speechless.

Aro too now picked a red rose out of the vase with his tire. But, wanting to put his own spin on things, he picked it up in his teeth, and then moved to kiss Tia, passing it to her, 'tango' style.

Tia now smiled, almost laughing, with the rose in her mouth as she finished their kiss.

"Don't mind me," Tex said, watching the two young couples around him.

"Sorry dad," Cam apologized. "This is a family dinner, after all."

"Hey, you're giving me some good ideas to romance Mandy here with when she wakes up," Tex replied. "I hate to admit it, but I'd kinda forgotten about that after all these busy years here. I'm looking forward to rediscovering all that though with my wife . . . no matter how we do it."

There was a knock at the clinic door.

"Come in," Tex invited.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Flo said, apologizing as she came in. "Ramone and I promised to deliver dinner, and a paint touch-up to Sally and Lightning up at their place. It's getting late, and we should be getting up there."

"Say no more, Flo," Aro responded. "Tia and I will be right over. Cam, you and Mia have been working there all day. Keep taking a break with mom and dad here."

"But neither of you cook," Cam responded as he nudged against Mia. "So dad, how about we let mom rest now, and you come over with the rest of us to the café for dessert and a hot oil. We'll keep you entertained over there."

"Sounds like a fine way to spend an evening," Tex gladly accepted, " . . . with family. Let me just tell Doc and Dora in back that we're leaving."

— — — — —

Sally was leaning against Lightning out at their Wheel Well overlook.

"Thanks for the massage," she sighed, very relaxed and half lulled to sleep.

"You're most welcome," Lightning replied. "You want anything else right now . . . bio-fuel, a coolant, a Little Gask-Its treat snack?"

"Nope," Sally replied. "I just want you . . . and this."

"You got it," Lightning affirmed, as he proceeded to do exactly what she wanted . . . nothing.

Flo and Ramone now approached.

A security car turned his flashing lights on and stopped them.

"Identification or pass please," he said.

"But this is a public highway," Flo noted.

"You're slowing and looking like you're turning off the highway though, and approaching our protectees. ID please," the security car repeated.

"It's alright," Sally said, overhearing the conversation. "Let those two through please."

"Thanks, Sally," Flo said with a sigh of relief. "Here, I kept dinner hot for you in my trunk. It's the soufflé again. Hope you don't mind. And Ramone will airbrush you two as you eat. So how's life under guard?"

"Don't ask," Sally sighed. "I know why they're here, and I admire them and their dedication to take a hit for me without hesitation. But I'm left feeling like I did something wrong here, like I'm the one in prison. Have you and Ramone eaten?"

"Working at the café?" Flo rejoined. "We don't have time to eat ourselves there. When we were relieved by what I suppose you could say was the Devlin family — five out of the six of them anyway — we just packed your dinner and came up right away."

"Mia and Tia are really fitting in then, huh?" Sally asked.

"Yep," Flo replied. "The engagements haven't happened yet, but the gals just aren't waiting for that formality. They were both sporting red roses this evening though when they came back to the café, so the guys are definitely taking care of them!"

"That's good," Sally sighed as she ate while Ramone quietly airbrushed where she had rubbed off her paint against Lightning earlier, having already quickly finished with Lightning's red touch up.

"But please, park and eat with us," she invited. "And security guys, there's enough for you all here, too. Please one or two of you at a time, come eat with us as well, okay?"

"Uhh, ma'am," one car confessed, " . . . it's against company policy for us to eat with protectees."

"I'm the new company CEO, and that policy is waived, for at least right now," Sally directed. "Please, come eat with us."

One car came reluctantly to join them at their outdoor table while the others redoubled their watch. The other two stopped another approaching car.

"Identification or pass, please," one security car said.

The little black car just shivered with fright and uncertainty.

"Oh come on!" Sally said, looking around at what was going on. "That's just Lizzy returning from her weekly bingo game over at the Carburetor City Senior Center! Let her pass! Are you going to be doing this to every car driving by?"

"As long as they're able to come within ten feet of you, we have to," one security car explained as he now allowed a nervous Lizzy to continue.

"So you're saying that in order to avoid being a public nuisance here, Lightning and I have to remain inside the Wheel Well?" Sally queried.

"That's about it, ma'am," the security car confessed.

"Lightning, let's go," Sally said, losing her temper. "Flo, Ramone, I'm sorry. Your soufflé was delicious. But I've lost my appetite."

"Sally . . ." Lightning gently cautioned, trying to calm her down.

Sally paused for a second, closing her eyes, but then spun her tires in anger as she backed away from their outdoor table and turned sharply around, storming off into the Wheel Well, and slamming the double bedroom doors behind her.

"Guys, you could be a little more common sense about this," Lightning suggested to the security cars.

"You ever watch someone being killed, sir?" one of the cars replied. "I did once, with another outfit. I deserved to lose my job there. That's the least of what I should have lost that day. I'm glad Dinoco security has given me another chance though. I won't let that happen to another protectee. You can fire me first if you like."

"No, that won't be necessary," Lightning sighed. "We'll go inside. Flo, Ramone . . . I think I'd better handle this on my own."

"No Lightning," Flo said to his surprise. "Sally's under stress, but on this one, she's also out of line. Car, what's your name?"

"Meyers, ma'am," the security car replied.

"Lightning, Meyers, come with me," she directed.

A moment later, Flo came with the two of them into the bedroom where Sally was.

"Get out, please," a despondent Sally said with her back turned to them.

"Sally," Flo countered, "I'll make this real fast. Then you can kick me out. Meyers here once watched a protectee die in front of him while working for another security company. He still feels responsible for not doing enough to prevent it. And Lightning here . . . he's just trying to be a bridge between everyone . . . trying to keep us all, including you, happy. We know you're stressed. But don't take it out on those who are trying to do you good here. That's what's happened in the past at Dinoco. That's why Mandy is where she is now. I've seen it before elsewhere, including in my own family. Don't pick up this chain, Sally. Don't perpetuate it. I'm done, and I'll leave you be now for tonight."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Sally screamed in frustration.

Flo now stopped as she was turning to leave.

"What do you want me to do?" Sally said in exasperation, turning around. "I suddenly can't do practically anything that was once normal for me anymore! I'm being hemmed in, even imprisoned at every turn! I am scared as hell that this job is going to eat me alive!"

"I'm . . . I'm even scared I'm going to lose Lightning in all this," she broke down sobbing. "Scared that I'm going to become such a witch in this job that he won't want me . . ."

"It's okay, Sally," Lightning reassured as he rushed over to her. "Nudge me, lean on me as hard as you want . . . I. Am. Never. Going. To. Leave. You. You got that? Never, Sally. I've already vowed that."

"Excuse me folks, I think I'll be resuming my post now," Meyers said, uncomfortable with what he was witnessing.

"Meyers," Lightning said, "your team has to work with us here, okay? This is a major transition for my wife. You guys are professional enough to think for yourselves and rationally identify real threats without harassing everyone else. Forget the big manuals for now. Use your hoods. The biggest threat to Sally here is not physical violence or assassination — it's being caged like this, by rules and regulations."

"Yes sir," Meyers acknowledged, before continuing. "Mrs. McQueen, I and my team apologize for ruining your evening. Please accept our invitation to come back outside, to your overlook. We would be honored to share dinner with you, and then maintain a respectful distance as you finish enjoying your evening. We can tell those who mean to do you harm from anyone else . . . and we won't be a bother, to you or any other innocent car. You have my word."

Sally looked up through her tears, hardly believing what she had heard. Then she looked at Lightning.

"We're going to beat this system, Sal. We're not going to let it beat us," Lightning assured her. "Because we're going to change it . . . just like we are here, together."

"Sweetheart, Flo, Meyers . . . I'm sorry, too," Sally said tearfully, before breaking down in sobs again.

"I think I just need to reassure her right here for a while," Lightning admitted. "We're just gonna go to bed early here. Flo, please feed yourselves and our security detail. I want to just give some tender loving care to Sally before she has to go to work tomorrow."

"He's a saint," Sally said through her tears. "I'm trying to be. Just bear with me here."

"Just keep caring, Sally," Flo advised as she quietly invited Meyers to leave with her. "Don't ever stop."

"Sally . . ." Lightning said gently to her as they were left alone in their room.

"What, sweetheart?" she tearfully asked.

"I love you," her husband assured.

Sally closed her eyes as she shook her hood, tearfully smiling, "I can't help but love you, too . . . my Lightning."

"Come now," Lightning invited. "Let's snuggle up in bed together, and . . ."

"And what?" Sally asked, kind of knowing what the answer would be.

"And . . ." he continued, pulling the quilt over them both, "how about telling me how you, my dearest and forever Sally, are holding up here."

Sally just broke down with tears of gratitude and nudged against him tightly.

— — — — —

"You sure you'll be okay, Mater?" Dana asked the next morning as the helicopter now approached their front field.

"Sure, my always-tractor-bride," Mater assured. "I got some fellow farmers through the Carburetor County Farm Co-op coming 'ta help me, and everythin'. We're gonna have a grand ol' time while yur away!"

"Don't have too much fun without me," Dana requested.

"How ever could I, really?" Mater asked.

Dana could only smile at him.

"At least with this gig I have for the moment, we'll really be able to build the house we want," she said as the beat of the helicopter's blades got louder.

"Dana," Mater replied, "always know yur're all I'll ever want."

"WHAT?" Dana had to yell now.

"ALWAYS KNOW YUR'RE ALL I'LL EVER WANT!" Mater yelled.

Dana surged closer and gave Mater an intensely passionate kiss to indicate she'd gotten his message, as clouds of dust now blew around them.

The helicopter landed near them in the field, and its side door opened. Dana knew she now had to do the one thing she thought she'd never have to . . . leave Mater and their farm . . . leave the life she had wanted so much.

Sally was wrapping up a phone call with Lightning beside her as Dana backed into the helicopter. "Thanks for those contacts, Tex," she said. "Rest assured we've got it from here. We're just picking up Dana now, and then we're on our way. You and Mandy take it easy okay, and rely on all those twins you got. It sounds like you have a wonderful family around you now. Keep in touch, bye."

"Didn't have time to steam clean this morning, huh?" Sally now asked Dana after concluding the call.

"Actually, I had a passionate steam-cleaning session with Mater early this morning," Dana replied as she looked longingly at Mater and their farm. "I just went out and got dirty again doing some last minute chores here. I just wanted to bring the farm with me," she teared up.

Dana started crying as the helicopter's door closed in front of them.

"It's okay, Dana," Sally sniffed, tearing up a little herself. "We all feel that way. I cried buckets against Lightning last night."

"This is worse than going off to college in Germany!" Dana tried to laugh through her tears.

"Hey, but you're not going alone this time," Lightning encouraged. "We've got each other. We're even sharing Tex's house. And we are coming back here Friday afternoon, okay? I insisted on it with Sally. We all need that! This is just our little big city / big conglomerate adventure! You two are now under Lightning's orders to enjoy this, alright? Otherwise I'll get Dora to give you both her 'or else'! And just ask Doc . . . you don't want that!"

"She's not that mean, Lightning," Sally said, giving him 'the look', but only slightly.

"Nope, but I'll try any trick in the book, anything at all to lift, the spirits of you two," Lightning said. "CMO — 'Chief Morale Officer.' It's my job now. Enjoy the scenery from up here, ladies," he now invited, " . . . and the adventure."

Sally nudged Lightning, preferring to look just at him for a while. To her, he was the best scenery.


	24. The Head Office

"We'll be arriving at the Dinoco Center in a moment here, landing on the roof," the helicopter announced as they flew. "Mister McQueen, do you wish me to fly you on to the Devlin's home where you'll be staying?"

"You better go check that place out, sweetheart," Sally advised. "I should make my first appearances here on my own, with Dana. Otherwise everyone might perceive me as being somehow weak or dependent on you."

"I understand," Lightning empathized. "Call me if you need me."

"Helicopter," Lightning continued.

"I'm Maxwell or 'Max', sir, if you like," the helicopter clarified.

"Sorry, Max," Lightning apologized. "And I'm just plain Lightning to my friends. Please fly me on to the Devlin's home."

"Very well . . . Lightning," the helicopter smiled as they now landed on the main skyscraper of the multi-block Dinoco Center.

"Here goes!" Sally said nervously as the door opened in front of them.

"You," Lightning assured her, "are doing fabulous! I want you to repeat that to yourself all day, okay? I. Love. You. Sally." he finished slowly and deliberately as he kissed her.

"I am sooo glad you got my back, Stickers!" Sally replied gratefully as they ended their kiss. "I. Love. You. Too!"

Sally and Dana rolled out of the helicopter to be met by a group of staff members all wanting to talk to them. One black Lincoln sedan remained off to the side though, eyeing the newcomers darkly.

— — — — —

"Okay, Tex," Doc advised back at his clinic in Radiator Springs, "Amanda's awake and we've completed our tests for the moment here. We'll give you a few minutes with her before we sedate her again. Don't make her strain to talk or do anything though, just keep her calm. Remember, she's waking up seeing you for the first time since all this began. Dora and I will be around you both here, but we'll try not to intrude, alright?"

"Hello Mandy, darlin'," he cautiously said, motoring up to his wife.

"Mmmmmmm . . ." Mandy gently moaned in response.

She looked at him with her eyes partly open.

"Doc says just relax, not to struggle or strain yourself," Tex cautioned her.

"Mmmmm!" Mandy moaned, gently shaking her hood 'no'.

"Mandy just relax," Tex asked again as he looked at her with concern.

Mandy closed her eyes, mustering her strength to mumble as best she could, "Ssssssaved ussss . . . Lightnnning . . . Salllly . . ."

"Mandy, what do you mean?" Tex asked.

"Please don't ask her any questions right now," Doc advised.

"Relax Mandy," Tex said, "Sally, Lightning and Dana are taking my place right now back at the headquarters. I suppose you could say they're saving us, in a way."

"Ssssssave yyyyouuuu . . ." Mandy mumbled with all the strength she could.

"Doc," Dora noted, "Amanda's looking pretty distressed here. We probably need to allow her some more rest."

"Okay, Dora," Doc conceded, "let's do it. I'm sorry Tex, but it's just not good for her to be agitated right now."

"Ssssssave yyyyouuuu . . ." Mandy repeated one more time before she faded under sedation.

"Tex," Doc said, getting a feeling in his tank, "Mandy seems pretty adamant about saving you. Mind if we check you out here real quick?"

— — — — —

"Mia, there you are," Cam sighed, finally finding her in front of the Rusty Bumper storefront with a hired truck, while he was on a momentary break just after the lunch rush had ended at Flo's café. "What are you doing? And who is this truck?"

"Oh, moving in," Mia casually tried to reply.

"Moving in?" Cam asked with surprise.

"Yep, this is home for all four of us for right now," she confirmed. "I thought it might be nice if it looked and felt like it. Marvin the moving van here just helped me bring all Tia's and my stuff from our apartment in Milestown. And don't worry . . . even though he's big, we don't have all that many things. It's still gonna be pretty sparse in there."

"Mia," Cam admitted, "I should be helping here, but I'm only on a brief break from the café right now. 'Ya got me feeling guilty here!"

"Shhhhhhh," Mia quietly reassured Cam as she just let the box she was carrying slide off her hood to one side as she nudged up against him. "It's fine, okay? It's all good. I didn't tell you about this, partly because I knew you were needed at the café today, and partly because I wanted to surprise you with a furnished home this evening. But, 'ya caught me in the act here, so I might as well 'fess up."

"Mia . . ." Cam sighed in wonder at her. "Now I'm really feeling guilty. I haven't given or done much of anything for you so far. No real gifts, no engagement. And yet you're making a home, a real home, for us," he sighed before looking down.

"Hey, but who has lit up my life recently, huh?" Mia warmly asked. "Who has made me feel loved like I've never been before? Who has made me want to risk it all, and give it my all? Here's a hint, Chef Boy — it's not Tia."

Cam nudged against her tightly.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be though, Mia," he said.

"No, it's the 'twin way'," she assured with a smile. "It's our way, Cam. I'm happy . . . the happiest I've ever been — just as things are, just as we are, and just as you are — right now, okay? I love it all, and I especially love you . . . you hear me? Let me see those nice blue eyes of yours here."

"Mia, you are incredible," he admired with a tear in his eye. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Cam," she replied, "enough to invite you to go back to work at the café, so that I, and maybe Tia, can finish surprising you two guys later here, alright?"

"You want dinner brought here?" he asked.

"Hmmmm . . . let me think about that, okay?" she smiled. "I'll let you know one way or another later."

"What can I do for you, Mia? For all this, really?" he admired.

"Just what you're doing right this minute, Cam . . . nothin' else, okay?" she warmly replied.

"Mia . . ." Cam said, deciding to kneel down on one tire.

"Nuh uh," Mia said. "Stop right there, Cam. Not yet. I want that to be a really special occasion, for both of us. One that's planned by both of us. If you want to talk about that, let's talk . . . but just talk . . . out in the desert tonight if you like. But Cam, to be absolutely honest, I'm really looking forward to our engagement . . . to making it special, very special. I don't mind telling you that. In fact, I like telling you that."

Cam's mobile phone began ringing. He looked at her, hesitating to answer it.

"Go ahead, answer it," Mia smiled.

"Hello, this is Cam," he said answering his phone while still looking at her.

"I don't know where you went, but we just got a bunch of orders for your 'Daily Chef's Special' here . . . and I don't know what the heck it is!" Flo said on the phone.

"It's a grilled grease fillet burger, marinated in my own original white lube sauce with a special graphite seasoning. But don't worry, I'm coming," Cam assured with a laugh. "Be there in under a minute, bye."

"Well, you heard yourself, 'under a minute'," Mia warmly advised. "Go, so I can finish my surprise for you here. I'll check in on you, even come get you later, okay? You just keep doing what you're doing . . . and being the wonderful chef, and car, that you are. I love you, Cam."

"I love you, too, Mia," he replied as he gave her a powerful kiss, before reluctantly parting from her.

"Sir," she said as he left, "I am going to be remembering that, all afternoon here."

"So am I," he echoed, as he rolled back to the café.

— — — — —

"Welcome, Miz McQueen," the black Lincoln sedan greeted Sally as he entered her plush Dinoco office. "I hope you're finding your surroundings and staff to your liking."

"Well, it's Misses McQueen if we have to be formal . . . I'm proudly married," Sally clarified. "But all my friends call me Sally, and I prefer that. And I imagine you're Louis Rogers, correct?"

"Correct," the sedan confirmed. "I'm surprised you'd recognize me, given that we've never met, and you haven't been in the industry."

"Louis," Sally said forthrightly, "just so you and I understand each other, I'm a seasoned attorney, and I know my turf well before I roll onto it. What can I do for you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, actually," Rogers commented. "If you like, I can take you around to meet the division heads."

"No thank you," Sally replied. "I plan to do that on my own later here."

"But I do know my way around," he added.

"And I'm learning my way around," Sally countered, "faster than one might think."

"Okay, so you like to do things more independently than Mr. Devlin did," the sedan observed. "You really shouldn't be just poking around though. Messes can be made. Ones that could be difficult to clean up, even harmful to one's image and career, you know."

"Well, whoops then . . . 'cause I already am," Sally assured. "I had a conversation in flight this morning with the chairman of the Texas Public Employees Pension Fund, and several other of our key investor stakeholders. Let's just say they liked my ideas, and they're on my team now. Oh, and you know those internal reports on our Rust-eze Division?"

"What about them?" Rogers asked, uncertainly.

"Oh, the ones that found our product actually exacerbates rust issues on cars anywhere outside of the areas where it's directly applied," Sally said, "so that unless a car applies the product to every square inch of themselves, they will only get rustier over time. The founders, Rusty and Dusty Tappet, never knew about this. But we do — and now I do, thanks to one of our concerned board members I talked with on the phone en route here who came across them. What do you think we should do about that?"

"If you know what's good for the company, _Mizz_ McQueen, absolutely nothing," the sedan warned. "It's quickly become one of our biggest profit centers, thanks in no small part to your husband's promotion of it. Do anything about it, and you open up the company to tremendous product liability issues and suits. As an attorney, you should keenly appreciate that. Plus, our stock price will plummet on investor fears alone. Then you will lose your 'team' of investors, and harm the Devlins, whose interests you are here to protect. Not to mention the possibility your husband may not look so good to his rusty racing fans anymore."

"So you may have already encountered your first 'check', if not 'checkmate'," Rogers observed. "This 'pool' isn't exactly safe. There are dangerous mines here. One misstep, and one could wind up with more than just a flat tire. I'd rather be your friend, Sally . . . than your enemy, Miz McQueen. I leave the choice to you."

"I'd just be careful about those derivative trades you've been having our finance division engage in, Louis," Sally countered.

"What about those now?" Rogers asked with a measure of annoyance, having once again been caught off guard.

"They boosted our quarterly income in the beginning," Sally continued. "But lately, they just haven't been looking so good. And strangely, our board didn't seem to be up to date about that when I later looked into the most recent results after talking with several of them. That was all done on your recommendation, correct?"

"You were busy on your helicopter flight, weren't you?" the sedan said, turning to leave. "You should learn how to relax and delegate, like Mister Devlin did."

"Let's just say the phone was there, and it beat reading the in-flight magazines," Sally replied. "Plus I'm just a 'tires-on' team player who likes to know the score, wherever I am."

"Let me know if you want anything," Rogers said as he left. "Have a nice day."

— — — — —

"Miz Accord," Rogers said to Sally's secretary once he had closed the door to Sally's office behind him on his way out, "you failed to inform me as to what Miz McQueen has been up to. I'm disappointed, and I expect you to do better."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she only arrived a couple of hours ago," Sally's secretary quietly apologized. "I wasn't with her on the flight. How could I know what she was doing?"

But then Monica Accord felt strangely emboldened. "She's nice though," the secretary now noted, "and she's valuing me already. I do actually work for her, you know."

"She'll be moving back to racing before you know it, Miz Accord," Rogers warned. "I won't however. So if you still want to enjoy this nice office in this pleasantly warm city, I expect to be kept better informed on Ms. McQueen's doings. Otherwise you could find yourself typing away as a clerk at one of our arctic drilling sites, or only being able to find a job flipping grease burgers at a dirty drive-in here if you try to quit. Do I make myself clear?"

Monica Accord just bowed her hood and looked down without saying anything.

"I look forward to your next update," Rogers said with satisfaction as he motored back towards his own suite of offices.

"You overblown Edsel!" Monica scoffed under her exhaust as she watched him leave. "That's it! I've had enough of you, Mister Scrapheap!"

— — — — —

Once she was alone again in her own office, Sally dialed the phone on her desk.

"Hi Sal," Lightning greeted her over the phone. "You wouldn't believe this place where we're staying. It's palatial! I've already gotten lost here once or twice! Anyway, how's it going with you?"

"You know those hunches I had you and Dana independently research and report to me on earlier during the flight? The ones we were tipped off about by that board member I talked with on the phone?" Sally replied.

"Yeah, it was a good way to get Dana focused, and even I preferred to have something to do as well," Lightning acknowledged.

"It's worse than I thought," Sally replied.

"All the way to the top, eh?" Lightning asked.

"Or nearly so," Sally replied. "Lightning, this is getting dangerous — both professionally, and maybe personally for us. I can't ethically remain a lawyer and just keep hiding this kind of stuff."

"What do you want to do?" Lightning queried.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind flying home right now, and staying there," Sally admitted. "This is the kind of ethical and moral cesspool I swore I'd never deal with again after I left LA. Some love these kind of money and power trips, but not me."

"But we aren't going to do that, are we?" Lightning surmised.

"You know me too well, Stickers," Sally confirmed. "I just have to roam the offices here, say hello to the division heads, then I'm calling it a day while I think at home . . . or where we're staying tonight. I am _not_ calling this place home!"

"The hot wax will be ready," Lightning assured. "Oh, and tell Dana I've arranged a surprise for her. I'm not telling you what it is though, because I know you'd spill it to her!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mister!" Sally replied. "I can run a multi-billion dollar corporation, but I can't be trusted with a surprise for my close friend?"

"You'll enjoy it, too," he assured. "But don't tell her that."

"Lightning," she confided, "I want out of here, for both of us . . . as soon as possible."

"Can you imagine what Tex and Amanda, and their boys, have had to live with for years now?" Lightning responded. "By doing what we're here to do for them, we are doing nothing less than saving their lives, Sally. That's worth a little discomfort here. Don't worry, that's why I'm here — to help you do nothing less than win . . . for everyone, okay?"

"Someone's knocking at my door," Sally noted. "I gotta go for now. I love you, and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"I love you, too, Crew Chief!" he replied.

"Thank you sweetheart," she responded almost tearfully. "Please keep calling me that. I love hearing it! Bye for now."

"Come in!" Sally now said loudly towards the door.

"Misses McQueen?" a nervous Monica Accord said tentatively to her, clutching some files in a tire.

"Monica," Sally said with some relief, "what is it? What can I do for you?"

"Mister Devlin was nice," Monica admitted. "But this is the first time my boss has ever asked what they can do for me."

"We're a team, Monica," Sally assured. "And sometimes the team works best when the so-called 'bosses' give those who work with them the support, resources, even favors they need to really do their jobs well. Now my question stands, what can I do for you? And remember, my name's Sally, okay?"

Monica smiled, almost tearfully at the kindness she was being shown.

"Sally," Monica began hesitantly, " . . . could I invite you out for a short tour?"

"Okayy . . ." Sally replied uncertainly. But then she noticed the look of fear in Monica's eyes. "Let's go," Sally then assured.

Sally invited Monica through their outer office and into the elevator up to the roof helipad. A brisk afternoon breeze was blowing around them.

"Okay, Monica," Sally began. "I presume we can talk up here."

"Sally," Monica replied, "I can already see that you're here to do us good, that you care. There are some though around here who aren't so nice. I want things to change, however . . . for the better around here. I have for some time. But Mr. Devlin was so overwhelmed, even bamboozled, by some around him . . . that I could see he couldn't do it. I had to survive, to keep this job. So I've helped some around here, in ways I'm not proud of. I also know things that I now think you can do something about — that you should be made aware of."

"I'm taking a terrible risk here with you, though," Monica said somewhat tearfully, almost shaking.

"Monica, as an attorney, I've dealt with protecting witnesses before, if it helps," Sally responded. "I can imagine what you've worked up the courage to tell me here. We don't want to tip off the cars you may be ready to tell me about, but I want to assure you, I will see that you are protected . . . that you are safe. I promise and guarantee that to you, right now. I will have undercover 'staffers' brought in to assist you if necessary, whose sole job will be to protect you, okay? I've done this before. But before we go any further . . . to the best of your knowledge, is my office compromised or bugged in any way?"

"There is a continuous audio feed to my desk only, so far as I know," Monica responded. "It goes to a headphone I can listen to, and a recording device at my desk. It's supposed to be separate from the building's telecom systems, but I can't be sure. Rogers had it installed in Mr. Devlin's office shortly after he arrived. He's been threatening me . . . holding things over me, to gain my cooperation for some time now. I'm scared, Sally."

"Has Rogers told you to do anything regarding me?" Sally asked.

"On his way out a short while ago, he expressed disappointment that I didn't adequately brief him on what he said you'd been doing on your flight here. He said he expected me to do better, otherwise he threatened to reassign me to an arctic drill site, or make sure I couldn't work in the industry here if I tried to quit."

"I presume I want to see the files you're holding, correct?" Sally said.

"Yes," Monica confirmed. "These have some things in them that I think will be helpful to you."

"Okay, don't pass them to me here," Sally instructed. "Take them back down and swap them into a blank folder . . . mark it with just a minus sign, and fill these folders with blank pages to keep them looking full. You don't have time to copy all these documents, and it might draw attention. Then give that unmarked folder to me along with some other materials, whatever you like . . . just give me a small stack to take home. But as of right now, you are getting undercover protection, Monica. You can even watch me make the call here. I had a feeling that the District Attorney's number here might come in handy."

Sally dialed her mobile.

"District Attorney's office, how can we help you?" a voice on her phone answered.

"This is Sally McQueen, a corporate attorney and interim CEO of Dinoco," Sally responded. "I have important information on some goings on here that your office might be interested in . . . and a witness who needs protection, now."

"Hold on, let me connect you with our Deputy D.A.," the voice quickly replied.

"It'll be okay now," Sally quietly assured Monica as she waited on hold.

— — — — —

A short time later, Sally returned alone to her office suite. Monica returned a while after that, bringing a couple of hot oils, and two new staff friends she had met at a nearby Oilly's oil house.

"Monica," Sally greeted her while roaming her outer office. "Thanks for going to get that hot oil for me. I'm used to Flo's one-of-a-kind hot oil back home, but the Oilly's chain is an acceptable substitute when I travel. The office oil here is just terrible though."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Monica offered with a smile now. "Oh, Sally, these are our new temporary interns who will be helping me . . . Patricia Shelby and Mark Daytona. I just happened to bump into them at the Oilly's. Pat and Mark, this is my boss, Sally McQueen."

"Hello, Misses McQueen," Pat said as both she and Mark shook tires with Sally, while also quietly showing her their undercover badges, "we're so pleased to meet you. We saw your husband race at last year's Oil Bowl, and we've frankly been fans of you two ever since!"

"Well, I'll see if I can bring Lightning around the office here sometime to meet you," Sally pledged. "Now, let me show you around this section, and the one empty office over there where we'll be doing some projects involving you."

"If it's alright with you, Misses McQueen," Pat responded, "Mark could join you, but Monica's indicated she could already use my help here."

"Of course," Sally agreed. "Mark, this way. And everyone, please . . . it's Sally, okay?"

Sally ushered Mark into an empty office within her section, and closed the door while Mark took out a small device and surveyed the room.

"This room is clean, Misses McQueen," Mark assured.

"My office isn't though," Sally noted.

"I understand," Mark acknowledged. "You've done this kind of thing before?"

"Yes, but from the outside," Sally replied. "I've handled witness protection for two clients in the past, and helped another surrender to authorities. I managed to get a pretty good plea agreement for him, but he wasn't the one they were really after anyway. I never want to deal on that side of things again though. I'm only here in this role as a favor to dear family friends, Tex Devlin and his family, who need me to do this for them right now."

"Certainly, Sally," Mark acknowledged. "The files you had your assistant pass to us at the oil house though, which is a safe meeting place we use by the way, are already being analyzed and verified by our office. There seems to be enough to start issuing warrants and making arrests on soon here."

"I took a risk in having my assistant just bring those files to you," Sally noted. "But when your boss said you already had a series of investigations underway on Dinoco, I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Pat and I will make sure those files are back here shortly, and not missed," Mark assured. "In just glancing through them myself at the oil house before we passed them to our colleagues, they contain just the information and proof we've been looking for. We'd like to keep the originals as evidence though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Sally responded. "As you can appreciate though, Mark, I need to clean house here internally as well, and time things to minimize disruption to the stock and oil markets. Dinoco is unfortunately that big. We can't be making arbitrary arrests here without thinking through the ramifications of what and who will be affected, and taking action at the same time to offset those impacts to some degree. I will be in touch with your office via my personal cell from locations as secure as I can find as this develops, okay?"

"Here Sally, use our mobile phone for the time being," Mark offered, handing her a new mobile. "Our engineering staff has already programmed it to your number and account. It's capable of handling secure calls, and detecting when you're around bugs or being tapped."

"It's that serious?" Sally queried as she accepted the mobile.

"We believe the intent is largely fraud, concealment and financial gain, more than bodily harm," Mark noted. "But we like to be careful. Just realize that you may be endangering anyone else whom you let know about this right now. So the fewer cars you tell, the safer they will be. We'll have the Devlin house under surveillance as well though, so you and your husband should be safe enough staying there."

"You haven't been tapping my cell or other phones have you?" Sally asked.

"Not your mobile," Mark assured. "We just scrambled to get this phone ready for you after you called us. We can clone mobiles on a moment's notice when we have to. That's to remain classified by the way, but we checked you out with the L.A. District Attorney's office, and they assured us you were one of the most helpful and valuable outside attorneys they've ever worked with . . . talked with them myself. They even said to tell you they miss you. We do have a number of lines in this building tapped though, but I'm not authorized to tell you which ones."

"I understand," Sally sighed. "I'll have to call those folks in L.A. sometime! Just know though that my close associate, interim PR Vice President Dana Mater, will also be staying at the Devlin house with Lightning and I. I trust her completely however. For now though, give me couple days to assess and prepare what I need to on my end before your people start making arrests. I'll be in touch with your boss on a more detailed plan by tomorrow."

"Very well. But we'd better go now, Sally," Mark suggested. "Too long in here may draw suspicion."

"Of course," Sally agreed as she opened the office door again.

— — — — —

Sally returned to her own office and shut the door. She sighed as she went around behind her desk, trying to both gather her thoughts, and adopt her own cover stories for the time being.

She was startled by a knock on her door.

After taking a second to recover herself, Sally called out, "Come in."

"Oh Dana," Sally sighed with relief as Dana came in. "It's you. Hey, I just phoned Lightning a short while ago, and he said he has a surprise for you when we get to the Devlin's house."

"I could use one today, Sally," Dana confessed. "This is just not our turf."

"You, too, huh?" Sally asked, happy to go along with Dana's train of thought for the moment and not reveal all she had just found out.

"The Public Relations staff around here is just so demoralized," Dana noted. "Even they know they've been having to at times crank out misleading propaganda, even covering up truths. It's way worse than 'Streets Tonight' ever was . . . and that was half fiction anyway! This whole place has such a dead or draining feel to it. I just want to get home to Mater and our farm as soon as possible."

"You and me both," Sally agreed. "Even the worst day racing, aside from Lightning's accident, was way better than this. I just have to go meet 'n greet the division heads, and then let's call it a day, alright?"

"At least there will be a surprise waiting for me," Dana sighed.

— — — — —

"Surprise!" a voice greeted Dana as soon as she and Sally entered the Devlin home.

"MATER!" Dana exclaimed, almost screaming with sudden joy as she rushed to nudge against him. "Ohh Mater, my darling! I love you so much! Wh-What are you doing here? Who's watching our farm?"

"The entire Carburetor County Farm Co-op is," Mater replied with satisfaction.

"I sent the helicopter back for him, Dana," Lightning confessed. "You needed him beside you, every bit as much as Sally needs me with her. We have all this at our disposal . . . I just thought why not use it!"

"Oh Lightning," Dana now cried with joy beside her husband, "I . . . I can't thank you enough for this! This is the most wonderful surprise I could ever ask for!"

"There's also somethin' fur 'ya out in back, too. Take a look," Mater invited as he turned with Dana.

"TRACTORS!" Dana now screamed with delight. "Oh I can't believe it . . . tractors! But how? How are you doing this, my incredible, wonderful, adorable love?"

"Farm Co-op," Mater casually remarked. "I asked the Farm Co-op folks back home 'ta talk to the Farm Co-op folks here . . . and they were glad to loan us a couple of local tractors, so we could keep enjoying farm-fresh bio-fuel while we're here. There's certainly enough grass and acreage around here 'ta feed 'em with. Plus, the three-rail fences are all good, too . . . better than ours. I jist closed off the gaps here with temporary wire. I'll take care of the tractors fur 'ya while yur're workin' at the office. Plus, the local farmer here will even pick 'em up again whenever we go. But would 'ya like to relax and do some farmin' right now? It's good fur 'ya, tractor-gal . . . in more ways than one!"

"Ohh, Mater . . . Mater," Dana said crying as she nudged tightly against him, "I am going to be thanking you for coming, and for these tractors, for the rest of my life here. And Lightning . . . I owe you. Nothing has ever made me so relieved, and so deeply happy, as you have right here, right now."

"You needed it, Dana," Lightning replied, "and I was just going to see that you got what you needed . . . no matter what it took. And the same goes for you, my Sally . . . right this way, to both a hot wax massage, and a good relaxing talk in bed about what we'll do together to win here."

"Ohh, Lighting," Sally sighed contentedly as she leaned against him. "Sorry, Dana, but it looks like I'm being told to go to bed early here."

"That's okay, Sally," Dana replied. "We'll bring you some fresh bio-fuel as a nightcap here. There's nothing better to help soothe away the cares of the day, and get some good sleep. Let's go milk some tractors, eh Mater?"

"Dinner, by the way everyone, is on our own for now," Lightning added. "It looks like Cam was the chef around here lately. There's plenty of lube and grease fixings around, even our own private gas pumps with a full choice of grades. But the day help around here tells me that Cam has been the chef, and there's no one to replace him right now."

"Would you two like anything after we milk the tractors?" Dana offered. "I've been pretty good at keeping Mater fed, but not too well-fed!"

"Ohh maybe something light, and low octane," Sally sighed. "Food's just not at the top of my agenda right now."

"I'll massage you up an appetite, Sal," Lightning assured. "But Dana, anything you care to make to go with the bio-fuel would be wonderful. Thanks for offering!"

"Thank you again Lightning," Dana said with tears of joy in her eyes as she leaned against Mater. "You brought the parts of home to me that I was basically dying inside without. Mater, please take me to those tractors."

"Lightning, you are so wonderful," Sally told him as Mater ushered Dana outside. "You're right, I did truly enjoy seeing Dana so thrilled with her surprises. You're the only surprise I need right now though. Could I tell you something however?"

"What is it, Sal?" Lightning asked as he instinctively began to nudge and soothe her.

"Just a sec," Sally paused, remembering to take out her new mobile phone and quickly scan the part of the house they were in.

"What's that?" Lightning asked innocently.

"Shhh," Sally whispered urgently while looking at her phone.

"Okay," she sighed upon seeing the phone's steady green light, "we're clear here."

"Clear?" he asked.

"Lightning," she resumed, "I am so sorry for getting you involved in this now, but it's worse than I thought. I've uncovered criminal fraud going on in Dinoco. My office is bugged, and I'm cooperating with the local D.A.'s office as of this afternoon. This house is now under their protection, as are Dana, myself, and a couple of our staff. I didn't want to make you worry about me, or this . . . but I need your help here, sweetheart. We need to strategize and make plans here about how we're going to basically both spring a trap on the perpetrators of this fraud here, while keeping Dinoco from collapsing and possibly taking the oil and stock markets into a panic with it. My love, this is huge now," Sally despaired as she looked down. "If I get this wrong . . ."

"You won't, Sally," Lightning quietly affirmed with an ironclad assurance, as he nudged her side and got her to look back up at him.

"You're that sure?" she asked.

"I'm that sure, Sally . . . about you, and what you can do," Lightning confirmed.

Sally could only look in loving wonder at him as she teared up a little.

"Let's go get you thoroughly massaged," Lightning invited. "Then, it's a long dip in the hot oil tub they got here, and we are going to talk and develop our winning game plan here until we feel we have it down solid. We'll collaborate, bounce ideas and thoughts off each other . . . everything. You just check out wherever we go with that phone there, and we'll be good . . . better than good. I vowed you wouldn't be alone in this, Sally, and I'm just living up to that now."

Sally just closed her eyes and pressed herself against him tightly.

"Just realize we're probably not going to get it all planned out this evening though," Lightning cautioned. "I am going to make sure you get some decent sleep here."

"I have to be in touch with the D.A. tomorrow morning with a plan though," Sally responded. "They're about ready to start making arrests, but I have to cushion the markets, protect the company, and so much more. I don't know who I can rely on within the company at this point, so I'll pretty much just have to wing it, relying on my own corporate experience and tactical skills."

"You, Sal, can do it. We can, together," he assured her.

"You really think so?" she asked, looking at him.

"I know so," he said with a smile.

"What can I ever do for you?" she asked, closing her eyes again and nudging him hard.

"Like the incredible lady you are, you already have that well taken care of," Lightning smiled.

Sally just backed up without saying a word, and then moved forward, kissing Lightning passionately.

"I want to give you something first, okay?" she said softly as they ended their kiss.

"Give me something?" he wondered.

"Yeah," Sally said, now taking Lightning's tire in hers and inviting him towards the bedroom.

She turned on her mobile phone again as they went. Everything looked fine until she stopped at the bedroom door as a red light began to blink on the phone.

"Darn! They've gone and bugged our room . . . probably using the day help!" Sally whispered in mild dismay. "Okay, we're going to have to do our talking elsewhere. But just for this, I want to seriously mess with their minds . . . even make them jealous . . . and have fun doing it, okay?"

"And we're going to do this how?" Lightning whispered in return.

"Well, let's just hope any recordings of this never make it out in public, okay?" she whispered with a smile.

"You are a bad girl, you know that?" he replied.

"And this bad girl is comin' out to play tonight!" Sally assured.

Lightning could only look at her, shaking his hood and smiling.

"But what about Dana and Mater coming with their nightcap later?" he asked.

"Hmmmm, I forgot about that little detail," Sally sighed starting to feel somewhat deflated.

She backed up along the hall to a more secure section and dialed her new phone.

"Dana," Sally said whispering when Dana picked up the call. "This house is bugged in places. Let's talk later, but tell Mater and get him to understand. I've been given a bug-detecting mobile by the folks I told you about on the way here, to check this place out with . . . but I'll do that later. For now, I want to create a little diversion with Lightning in our bedroom here to throw them off for the evening so that they think at least Lightning and I are exhausted and asleep."

"Do I want to know how you plan to do that?" Dana asked.

"Let's just call it 'Operation Bad Girl'," Sally summarized.

"'Nuff said for me," Dana replied. "I feel like celebrating out here with Mater for a while anyway, so have fun you two! Just call later when you're ready, and tell us where the safe places to talk and be ourselves are."

"Will do," Sally assured. "Maybe you can also tell me later how good the hay is out there to roll in."

"Sally, this Orchard Grass is so soft out here, Mater and I might not want to come in tonight!" Dana admired. "I might want to bring some seeds of this home . . . or at least take notes on how they're growing it!"

"Trust you guys to find a farming angle to this place!" Sally smiled. "Enjoy yourselves! Talk later . . . bye."

"Oh we already are!" Dana assured. "Ohh, Mater . . . come here. Bye, Sally."

"You all are having way too much fun here already," Lightning noted to Sally as her call ended.

"And it's thanks to you, sweetheart. It really is," Sally replied with appreciation. "Seriously, I'm just so glad I have you though — that Dana and all of us have you. I love you so much here . . . for all that you're doing, and all that you are."

"I love you, too, Sally," Lightning replied. "and I just want to show you how much . . . both through this, and every day now. Plus, I'm just bringing the best of what we have at Radiator Springs here, for you and Dana. It's where your strength lies."

"And 'ya know, Stickers," Sally said as she leaned against him again, "maybe it's where our answers lie, too."

They just paused for a moment, and shared another grateful, yet passionate kiss together.

"Now, you ready to execute 'Operation Bad Girl' with me in that bedroom there?" she asked with a conspiratorial grin.

"I am now," he happily sighed. "Sally, you are amazing."

"I could say the same about you, mister. You know that?" Sally whispered.

"I do," Lightning softly replied.

"I do, too . . . always," she responded in kind as she nudged against him. "But, lets get some bad guys seriously hot and bothered!" Sally invited. "On the count of three, we're bursting into that bedroom for some serious passion. Just remember no words . . . well, other than each other's names cried out in joy, okay?"

"What if this does get out in public?" Lightning said, now hesitating.

Sally gave him a look that was halfway between consternation and pleading. "How 'bout we scratch crying out the names then," she suggested, now somewhat annoyed. "That good enough for 'ya?"

"Okay, okay!" he conceded with a smile. "We just acknowledge that we have a healthy, loving marriage . . . a _really_ healthy, loving marriage . . . that we're proud of! That, and we were bugged."

"That's the spirit!" Sally agreed with a smile. "Now ready? One . . . two . . . three . . . GO!"


	25. Cleaning House

"How you all doing back there?" Sally said on the phone from her plush office on the top floor of the Dinoco Center a couple days later.

"We are doing fine, here," Flo assured. "Tex is now staying with Ramone and I, and has been spending his days mostly with Mandy. Aro and Tia are now running your offices here, while Cam and Mia help me run the café. They're all wanting to build a house soon, right on the edge of town here somewhere."

"We need to be closer to town and Doc's clinic than 'Shangri-La' for the near-term here," Tex interjected on the phone. "But we haven't given up on that. And Sally, Mandy's doing as well as she can right now. I can barely understand her when she's awake, and she can't really write either. But one message she kept repeating, even before I told her about what you were doing for us was, 'Sally and Lightning saved our lives,' especially mine. I didn't quite get what she meant by that at first."

"It tipped me off though," Doc then picked up. "I had Dora run some tests on him, and we just found a whole bunch of stress-related blockages in his fuel and lube lines here, as well as pending electrical shorts and fuses that were almost burned out, all of which soon would have killed him if they hadn't been discovered and treated. I'm prescribing that he stay away from offices and business for a little while now, while we give him an additive regimen to thin out his fuel and oil mixtures. So talk business to Aro for right now, as Tex has to go on rest himself."

"And Sally," Doc advised, "I'm gonna start watching you, too. Your job now is every bit as demanding as Lightning's racing. So you come in for a check-up after you and Lightning get back here, and I'm gonna be discussing a stress-management regimen for you with both you and Lightning. From what I've been learning from Tex and Amanda though, it seems to be very stressful around Dinoco . . . almost toxic."

"That's something I'm already seeing an abundance of here," Sally confirmed, "and is a whole area I plan to be doing something about very soon. My next meeting is coming up, so I gotta go now. I can't tell you how much I'm missing all of you and Radiator Springs, but I'll see you all this weekend . . . with minimal interference and hassles from my security! And Doc, I need to hold a planning meeting with most everyone in town together as soon as I get there tomorrow afternoon. I've got an idea here, and I need everyone's help to carry it out."

"You got it," Doc assured. "We'll be ready."

"And you, Dana and your guys take care of yourselves there . . . and lean on Lightning!" Flo said.

"I am, Flo," Sally assured. "He's my lifesaver, he really is! Love you all. Bye."

— — — — —

"Hey, how's it goin', Tia," Aro said finding her parked outside their Radiator Springs office, taking a break.

"Too busy!" Tia sighed. "I thought it's been busy in recent days, but now that Sally and Dana have given us the lead here in organizing this idea of theirs . . . they want so much done! And, they want it all ready before they get back here Friday afternoon."

"Anything I can do to make it better for you?" Aro asked.

"Just you asking that makes it better," Tia replied with a smile.

"So, I'm sorry I'm asking this a little late," she now followed up, "but how are you liking our surprise Monday night? The home set-up there across the street? Well, it was mostly Mia's surprise, but I helped . . . a little. Well, not that much really, because I was busy in the office with you, and she was able to convince Flo to give her a day off."

"I thought it was great," Aro responded. "But I'm detecting maybe you're just okay with it. You know, between busyness at the office and being at home with our twins, you and I just don't get that much chance to talk about ourselves, Tia."

"We really don't have that much of a chance right now, Aro," Tia noted. "We should be back in there, getting stuff done."

"Let's make a chance here," Aro invited. "We're due. What's on your mind, Tia? Tell me."

"I don't know," Tia confessed. "I'm drawing a blank right now. I guess my 'inner airhood' is coming out."

"EHHHHH!" Aro said, imitating a game show buzzer. "Wrong answer! Okay we're moving to our 'Rapid-fire Round' where you, Tia, say the first thing . . . the absolute first thing with no censoring, editing, or deleting . . . that pops into your hood! Ready?"

Tia smiled and laughed. "Okay," she replied, readying herself.

"Radiator Springs," he started, still using his 'game show' voice.

"Great town, wonderful cars. I love being here!" she replied.

"What we do in the office," Aro continued.

"Really important stuff that I can actually see the value of," Tia responded. "Although I'm busy and feeling overloaded sometimes, I feel like I'm . . . like we're . . . doing something meaningful."

"Mia," he said next.

"Overshadowed," was Tia's instinctive first response as she now looked down, losing her smile.

"Really?" Aro asked with some surprise.

"I feel like the dumb slacker of the pair of us . . . her and I . . . okay?" Tia admitted. "She's pretty much always decided what we do next, set the tone, taken the lead . . . you name it. She also changes course sometimes without telling me, like we've seen recently."

"Do you dislike her?" Aro asked.

"No!" Tia forcefully replied. "She and I are family . . . close family. We're twins. But also, I'm me . . . although cars have mistaken me for her sometimes. It's virtually never been 'Tia and Mia', it's always been 'Mia and Tia'."

"Same here," Aro empathized. "It's always been Cam before Aro, even though I'm first alphabetically. Go figure."

"Mia's the first to tell me though," Tia continued, "through the 'daisy chain' of Flo and you, that all four of us are getting together. We joked about it that night at the café, but it was the truth. They lead the way, and you and I follow."

"Tia, how do you feel about me?" Aro asked, now uncertain.

"Part of me," Tia replied, still focused on her sister, "doesn't want to be told by anyone . . . even my close twin sister . . . who I'm going to love or be with. In one way, I don't like that they were first — that she told us, indirectly to boot, they were working out, so we'd better work out, too."

"Well, you can have some space then," Aro offered, looking downcast, "if you want to figure things out. I won't stand in the way." He now began to turn away from Tia, feeling deeply hurt.

"Aro, wait," Tia called to him. "Please . . . just stop here. I'm not finished yet . . . we're not finished yet."

"Go on then," Aro said, still looking down and away from her.

Tia looked down in frustration herself at first. But then she looked at Aro.

"I don't want to lose you, Aro," she said. "I'm sorry for how what I just said came out . . . I am, Aro. What I wanted to continue to say was that I wish we, you and I, had been first. That we had told them that we were enjoying talking, and that they better get their own act in gear, and not screw things up for us. Please, Aro, you gotta believe me on that one . . . you do. 'Cause that's what I meant. Don't give up . . . on me . . . on us, please."

Slowly, Aro turned and looked at her.

"I've tended to get myself in trouble . . . in just this way," Tia admitted, "when I act on my own. That's in part why I've allowed myself to become lazy . . . to just rely on my sister, Mia, to decide what we should do."

"Do you want me to decide what we should do?" Aro asked forcefully.

"No," she replied, now somewhat frightened.

"Good," he responded. "Because that's not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for an equal . . . a partner, not a follower. I've been a follower myself with Cam to some extent. That's why I went to business school rather than cooking school. Until I came home from my MBA program, he and I had been apart for some time. Here, I've started to fall into old habits around him myself . . . things that I sometimes don't like. That's in part why I'm now focusing on working in the office here, rather than at the café. Here, I can be my own star. There, he's the star . . . 'the Chef'. And I'm just his waiter."

"This isn't a healthy place for either of us to go though, Tia," Aro realized. "I'm sorry I started it by bringing up your sister, instead of keeping the focus where it should have been . . . on us. But, we're at a fork here. We can either choose to work with our family, choose to look at what we like about all this — compromise a little, assert ourselves some. Or, we can dwell on how frustrated we are with this. How much we hate being perceived as carbon copies of someone else, how 'screwed' we are as 'the other twin'. To me, it's a choice of either getting along in what can become a good family, even a really good family, among us all . . . or you and I just feeling alienated, and winding up alone, by ourselves. I'd rather have the first choice here."

Tia and Aro each looked down in silence for a moment.

"Have you seen how in love Cam and Mia are lately?" Tia asked.

"Yep," Aro confirmed. "They seem like the perfect couple."

They both sighed and looked down again. Tia though began nudging against Aro.

"Aro, could I ask you something?" she finally said, breaking another moment of silence.

"Sure, what is it, Tia?" he responded.

"What do you think they have that we don't seem to right now?" Tia asked. "I mean we're identical twins, and one half of the four of us feels thoroughly in love, while the other half of us seem to be left wondering what's wrong."

"Well, what do you think could be wrong, Tia?" Aro matter-of-factly posed.

"They're probably not thinking about anything that could be wrong between them," Tia noted.

"So you're saying it could be a matter of focus, as in we find or feel what we look at or focus on," Aro responded, looking at her.

"I guess I am," she replied. "I guess while they maybe have it easy, perhaps we have to just decide whether we want this to work or not . . . whether we want to focus on this working . . . or on allowing it to fail."

Tia began to become saddened at that thought. She didn't hide the tear now forming in her eye.

"I don't know if it has to be that tough for us, Tia," he decided.

"Aro?" Tia asked, now looking at him.

"When I look at you, Tia . . . I feel drawn to you," Aro continued. "I want to care for you, make you happy, love you. When I look away from you right now . . . I feel colder, more isolated, uncertain."

"Then keep looking at me," Tia asked, looking at him, " . . . please."

Aro began gently looking at her, as she continued looking at him. They shared a gaze quietly for a while.

"What do you feel, Aro?" Tia eventually asked.

"I love you, Tia," he instinctively responded.

"I love you, too, Aro," she replied with a gentle smile.

"You're this wonderful 'other'," he added, continuing to look at her. "You're not me, not anyone else . . . you are you. I enjoy this you called Tia, and I want to get to know you, even to celebrate who you are, and to love you, Tia, just love you . . . for the rest of my life."

"I'd like that," Tia said warmly, "and, I'd like to do the same for you . . . this wonderful you called Aro."

"You know, Tia, I was scared here for a minute," Aro now confessed. "I thought that all this might blow up in my face. I was scared that if I hung around my family into the future . . . I would always see you. But she wouldn't be you, and she wouldn't be with me. I would have been haunted by that, Tia . . . by that copy of you, hanging around but out of reach for me . . . for the rest of my life."

"Sounds nightmarish, Aro," Tia agreed as she nestled up closer beside him. "I'm glad that's not going to happen to you . . . very glad."

"It's not going to happen to me, huh?" he asked with a slight smile. "You sure about that?"

"Very sure," she now replied. "So long as you ask me one little question, and we make one real promise together."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she assured. "Aro, remember what you said to me a moment ago about 'celebrating' me for the rest of your life here?"

"Yeah," he said with a growing smile, having an idea of where this was going.

"Aro, would you repeat that . . . kneeling on one tire, and taking my tire in yours, please?" Tia asked. "That is so much what I've always wanted to hear. I want that to become our question, before it gets away from us."

"Sure, Tia," Aro agreed with a willing smile as he turned towards her.

"Tia," he now asked, kneeling down on one tire, and taking hers in his other tire, right there in front of their office, " . . . oh, oh . . . it's getting away from me here."

"Come on, Aro," she encouraged, " . . . you can do it."

"Tia," Aro began again, " . . . 'remember players, this must be phrased in the form of a question.' Sorry, I sometimes use game show jokes to shift my mental gears. Okay . . . serious face here."

"You know," Tia said, waiting, " . . . I think there's a reason why gals get guys to ask this . . . we're just too smart to put ourselves through it all!"

"You're right," Aro admitted.

"So, why are we here . . . like this, Aro?" Tia asked, refocusing him.

"Tia," Aro said, beginning a third attempt, " . . . I want to get to know you, who you are . . . to celebrate you and all that you are . . . for the rest of my life. Could we do that together? Would you, Tia, marry me?"

"Yes, Aro . . . yes," she accepted, with a warm smile, feeling wonderful.

Tia now waited with her eyes closed for what was supposed to happen next.

" . . . 'Ya know," Aro now confessed after a pause, "I was hoping there'd be more of a thrill . . . more drama there. At least the swelling of an orchestra or something."

"Aro," she said, opening her eyes and looking with understanding towards him.

"What, Tia?" he replied.

"Would you marry me?" she asked.

"Tia . . ." Aro responded in surprise and wonder. "Yes . . . I will," he said with a smile, delighted at the surprise.

Tia passionately kissed Aro, as she began humming in key, "mmmmmmmm _(f)_, mmm _(e)_, mmm _(f)_, mmm _(g)_, mmm _(f)_, mmmmmmmm _(c)_ . . . mmmmmmmm _(f)_, mmm _(e)_, mmm _(f)_, mmm _(g)_, mmmmmmmm _(f)_ . . ."

"Tia, what's that?" Aro asked as they ended their kiss.

"My attempt to provide the swelling orchestra . . . for us," she replied.

"Tia . . ." Aro admired with a growing smile.

Now he fiercely kissed her, with an intense passion and gratitude. Tia just surrendered totally . . . letting herself melt. Their kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes.

"Aro . . ." Tia said as they gently ended their second kiss, trying . . . but not all that hard . . . to recover her breath. "You know what?" she added.

"What?" he asked.

"I think we beat them . . . we got engaged first!" she shared with a smile.

"Should we tell them?" he wondered.

"No," Tia decided. "Let Cam and Mia get engaged on their own terms. We will tell them in time, but if we didn't like their pressure, why should we ruin their golden moment with our pressure? This isn't about sibling rivalry, Aro. It's about love. And I want us all to win."

"That, Tia, is brilliant," Aro admired as he kissed her again. "Congratulations . . . fiancée."

"Congratulations . . . lover," Tia said with a mixture of playfulness and seduction as she looked at him. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Well!" Aro quietly exclaimed.

"Oh, we are going to explore everything together," Tia suggested. "But 'ya know, we'd better get back to work in the office on Sally and Dana's idea here. They're probably taking action on it right now at Dinoco HQ."

"We don't get a chance to celebrate this?" Aro asked.

"Oh, we'll figure something out, together," Tia assured as she began leading him back to the office, "something very good. But we need to get back to work now. I got what I really wanted on my break here."

"Tia?" Aro asked now beginning to feel, at least a little, like he'd been had.

"What?" she said with a smile, stopping for a moment and just looking directly at Aro. "Tell me."

Aro looked at her for what seemed like the longest time.

"I can't be mad at you," he finally said. "But you really wanted to 'hook' me on the break out here?"

"Well," Tia confessed with a smile, "more like just talk, and move us along together some. I'll admit the engagement was an unexpected bonus."

"But it's real, right?" Aro asked.

"Yes, even without license plate frames or anything else, it's real to me," she assured. "And I hope it's just as real to you."

"It is, Tia," he also assured now.

"Come on, boss," she said invitingly, giving him a kiss. "Let's get back to work."

"You sure I'm the 'boss' around here?" Aro asked.

"Nope!" Tia now smiled playfully. "But I'll let you think you are."

— — — — —

" . . . Corporate retreat?" one vice president objected in Sally's boardroom meeting. "We can't all leave here for a corporate retreat!"

"Well," Sally replied, "thanks to the miracles of modern technology, and my colleague Dana's experience with in-the-field and temporary operations set-ups, we are."

"I'll put it bluntly folks," Sally continued. "My assessment of this company has found it demoralized, even unethical in places. Ultimately this company is unsustainable as it is. The turnover here among headquarters staff, and the number of sick days reported is little short of disastrous for any company I've ever seen. I've even talked with some of your current and former colleagues within the last day or so. Most of them I had to give pledges of anonymity to, some I had to make guarantees of immunity and even protection to. And those were the innocent ones! I now know what the secrets are around here folks! And I am not proud of them!"

"Tex Devlin was a good wildcatter at heart," Sally continued. "He tolerated what's become 'normal' around here because he just liked drilling for oil, not running all the rest of this. But it almost killed him and his wife. Well, I won't tolerate it folks, because I know better! I am here to clean up Dinoco! And it starts right here! If any of you aren't going to be fully onboard with straightening out this company, and making it fly right, please go over to those desks along the side of the room here and write up your resignations right now. If you think you can stay just to ride this out, get me out of the way, and then go back to business as usual — I will have your hood! You understand? I am a seasoned corporate attorney who has put executives away in Federal prison! And I wasn't even the prosecutor!"

"And," she now said, looking directly at a scowling Louis Rogers, " . . . if anyone thinks they can simply appeal to friends in high places for help, even to the board or key stockholders in this company; I've assembled a dossier of incriminating reports and other evidence that will send those board members and stockholders scurrying to their own lawyers for protection, and send you to the local D.A. begging for a plea bargain faster than you can say 'gusher'! It's no wonder you all wanted an insider to continue running this company — they'd keep running things your way! They'd have to, 'cause you'd have the goods on them, the 'dirt' to blackmail and coerce them with, if they didn't. Well, meet your worst nightmare folks — an honest corporate attorney, who's clean . . . squeaky clean . . . and can't be bought . . . for any price, or any degree of threats!"

"You will now hand each of your mobile phones to my associate Dana Mater and her key staff here for the duration that you are in this boardroom," Sally directed, now asserting full control over the situation. "Your employment contracts and confidentiality agreements, that each of you have already signed in the past, give me the right to ask for this. Each of you know the penalties for failing to comply with your contracts. Your mobiles will be returned to you as you leave. I will meet with each one of you in turn in my office next door. I will then be holding a press conference. That is all!"

"Mister Rogers," Sally said turning to him again, "I'll work from the top down here. Turn your phone over to Dana, and then come with me. You're first!"

Louis Rogers continued to scowl angrily at Sally as he thrust his mobile phone at Dana, and followed Sally into her office.

"Shut the door please, Mister Rogers," Sally casually directed as she took her place behind her desk.

Rogers shut the door behind him, almost slamming it.

"Alright, _Mizzz_ McQueen," Rogers growled, "the bumper guards are off. Resign now, or I'll have a majority of this board demanding your resignation within the hour."

"Oh come on," Sally replied. "Is that the best you can do? I was really looking forward to something more. Oh well, I'll have to live with my disappointment."

"Don't get so cocky, Miz McQueen," Rogers responded. "For you see, I've also heard that there are some potentially embarrassing recordings that could come to light concerning you and your husband, and shall we say some of your off-hours escapades. I hear they really don't suit the 'family friendly' image you and your husband have been cultivating, and they're just not befitting a respectable CEO of this company. So, do you wish to resign, or shall I just not stand in the way of allowing the public to have a listen? I strongly believe these recordings would not play well around here."

"You sure you want to do that, Louis? To me?" Sally asked.

Rogers smiled, sensing he'd gained the advantage now, "Oh most sure, Sally. My backers and I have waited too long to gain control of this company. Mister Tex is almost all the way out now, and we're not going to allow any legal hayseed from a small town to get in our way. Now resign and run along, or make front-page news on the tabloids in a most distasteful and perhaps ruinous way. Your choice."

"Well, Mister Rogers," Sally replied, "it might be a little late for you to be making such an offer to me anyway . . . because unfortunately you see, I already have a letter here, approved by a majority of the board, firing you. They were only too happy to sign onto it, after I told them what your derivatives trading program had actually accomplished, or rather what it had done to the company. And that was before I got to the really good stuff!"

"Monica," Sally said, now calling her secretary via her desk phone intercom, "would you let my special guests in now please?"

The double doors from Sally's outer office now opened, and several formal-looking cars came through.

"Why Richard, what are you doing here today?" Rogers asked with some surprise as he looked among the new arrivals.

"That's Board Vice Chair Alantra to you, Mister Rogers," his one-time friend stated.

Rogers became inwardly chilled.

"Mister Louis Rogers," the lead car said, "I'm Deputy District Attorney Pierce Arrow, and I'm placing you under arrest for corporate fraud, as well as criminal intent to sell products you knew to be harmful. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"Yes," Rogers replied, icily. "You're coming down, too, Miz McQueen. Your husband's racing career will be ruined. Your sponsorship is lost. The Devlins will be impoverished. Congratulations . . . you've wrecked Dinoco! The stockholders will be eating you for breakfast, taking everything you have!"

"Already ran that assessment," Sally casually replied. "If I were to perpetuate the cover-ups around here once I knew of them, I would be liable . . . and subject to disbarment from being an attorney. But since I'm cleaning them up, the law covers me."

"Sally also has the remaining board's full support in this," Alantra assured.

"Oh and by the way," Sally added coming over to Rogers and handing him a sealed envelope, "here, you've been served. Dinoco is also filing a civil suit against you for damages for both mismanagement of the derivatives trading program, and your endangering the company through your failure to disclose the dangers you knew of and concealed regarding the company's Rust-eze products. And don't try sheltering your money overseas. I've already got attorneys in the Cayman Islands and Switzerland, as well as here in the U.S., freezing your assets as we speak. I've got this timed down to the second here. Be sure and ask for your mobile phone back on your way out. Actually, just save yourself time, and hand it to the nice officers right next to you."

Rogers could only glare at her now.

"But you think passionate relations between married cars is a bad thing?" Sally added, starting to surprise Rogers yet again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rogers now disavowed.

"Well, I don't think it's a bad thing," Lightning assured, coming out from behind a side door. "I love my wife. I'm not ashamed of the love we share, and I don't mind if the whole world knows it. We knew our bedroom was bugged."

"You _knew_?" Rogers exclaimed, caught off guard. "It . . . It didn't sound like it!"

"So our performances were that convincing, huh?" Sally responded with a smile. "Remember you have been advised of your rights, and we do have almost a half dozen witnesses here."

"Plus," Sally added speaking softly to Rogers, "this office is bugged, remember?"

"Oh no . . . I forgot," Rogers suddenly realized with a chill. "Wait! I didn't say that!" he quickly tried to correct himself, now realizing he had just implicated himself in the buggings.

"Thank you for that little 'gotcha' admission just now as well, Louis," Sally said to him with a smile. "But, we really don't need the tapes from those bugs now to convict Mister Rogers of at least two illegal wiretap counts, not to mention invasion of privacy . . . do we, Mister Arrow?"

"Nope," Arrow agreed. "Mister Rogers, I'm now also charging you with two counts of conspiracy to commit an illegal wiretap, plus one count of extortion, and an illegal invasion of privacy."

"I was hoping to be able to use this as well," Sally said now handing a booted Rogers a second sealed envelope. "You, and any parties who've assisted you, have now also been served with a personal lawsuit from Lightning and myself for invasion of privacy and intent to defame our characters. And I think the Devlin family might be filing a suit of their own as well. We don't mind though, right Lightning? We're willing to share here."

"Yep," Lightning simply agreed with a smile as he looked towards her.

"But all that should reduce you jist about right down to 'broke, I 'reckon . . . as we say in 'Hillbilly Hell'," Sally noted with a twang in her accent now, and a wink towards Lightning.

Lightning smiled at her, "You're never going to let me forget that remark, are you?"

"Nope," she replied with a grin, looking at her husband. "It's just too much fun!"

"Oh please, spare us," Rogers sighed with exasperation as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Be nice to the happily married couple here!" Sally objected. "Now you have just one more choice," she posed to Rogers, once again looking at him. "Will you make your one allowed phone call to your lawyer? Or will you call your conspirators and stop those tapes from being released? I'd kind of prefer the latter myself. But hey, it's your call . . . 'cause either way, Louis . . . you're busted! Check and mate," Sally concluded. "Have a nice day."

Two police cars now led Rogers out.

"Please stand by outside, Mister Arrow," Sally now said as she watched Rogers being led away, " . . . there's more."

"I know," Arrow replied. "Misses McQueen, Sally, we can't thank you enough for helping us here. I've been wanting to get the goods on what's been going on around here for years. I know that Mister Devlin wasn't involved, but this company's still going to take a hit."

"But not as bad of a hit if this had been allowed to continue," Alantra admitted. "Sally, this is the toughest thing the board has ever been asked to support. We've had a couple of resignations, but the rest of us are supporting you in this. You succeeded in made it clear in the emergency board conference call early this morning that if this company is to survive, this had to be done. I have to admit though that this was a nice piece of planning and execution, Sally. Well done!"

"Thank you, Mister Alantra," Sally replied.

"_You_ can call me Richard now, Sally," he smiled.

"The law is on your side," Arrow added. "But I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Pierce," Sally replied. "I'll need it in the press conference coming up."

"Lightning," she said, now turning to him, "that was perfect timing and a perfect performance on your part, my love. We shocked Rogers right into admitting his own guilt . . . on both the home and office buggings here . . . in front of witnesses no less! And the best part is that he had already even been read his Miranda rights . . . by the Deputy D.A. no less. So his confessions are admissible in court! Ka-Chow, baby! I love nailing the guilty like that . . . I haven't done it in years, not since I left L.A.!"

"You're having fun now, aren't you?" Lightning observed with a smile.

"Right now, yes, sweetheart," Sally admitted. "Lawyers just fantasize about victories like this. This is like my very own 'Perry Mason' TV episode . . . solving the crime, and doin' a 'gotcha' on the guilty! Wow what a rush!"

Lightning laughed as he enjoyed Sally's glee. "It's so good to see you win, Sally, really win."

"It's the same feeling I get every time I see you cross the finish line first," Sally replied. "I love you . . . I love who we are . . . and I love what we do, together."

"I love you, too, Sal," Lightning sighed. "I wish we could celebrate, but I'm holding you and everyone else up here though. You still have work to do."

"We celebrate tonight though!" Sally promised Lightning, before turning to Arrow. "Your folks can get those bugs out of our bedroom, right?"

"We have a team sweeping the Devlin compound right now, Sally," Arrow assured. "Your bedroom is first on the list, but we should have the whole house done by the time you get home this evening. Detectives are also questioning the Devlins' day help to try and identify who was responsible for placing them. Hopefully, Louis Rogers might consider being helpful now in that regard, if he wants to spend something less than the rest of his life in prison."

"Sorry, my beautiful crime-fighter, but it's back to work for now," Lightning said to Sally.

"I'll see you again shortly at the press conference though," Sally said as she kissed him before they parted. "So don't go far, and don't be late!"

"Just point me to a hot oil, and I'll stick close," Lightning pledged.

"Uhh . . . just go out around the corner to the nearest Oilly's," Sally suggested. "The D.A.'s office swears by that place. Just stay away from the stuff they got in this office however. It's one of the next things I intend to be fixing around here. Trust me for now though . . . you'll thank me later!"

"I'll bring you back a hot oil, too, then," Lightning assured.

"You're my lifesaver!" Sally replied as he turned to leave.

"And I always will be!" Lightning pledged.

"Okay folks," Sally said turning to the rest of them as Lightning left. "Let's reset this trap, and move on."

As soon as everyone else cleared out of her office, Sally motored over to her private door to the boardroom, opening it and calling out, "Mister Lexus, I'd like to see you now . . ."

— — — — —

"Ladies and gentlecars, thank you all for coming on such short notice," Sally later said to an assembled press conference with Lightning right up front beside her, as Dana and several board members and other key staffers looked on around her.

"I was sent here by Dinoco founder and chairman, Tex Devlin," Sally continued, "to clean up this company and prepare it for a new future under a new CEO. There is no easy way to put this . . . I have found problems here. First, I am saddened to report that Dinoco Executive Vice President Louis Rogers, along with several other Dinoco executives, have been placed under arrest for fraud related to concealment and misrepresentation of derivative trading scheme results that were under his direction, and for concealment of facts related to a product of Dinoco's that my husband, and longtime Rust-eze spokescar, Lightning McQueen, would now like to address."

"Ladies and gentlecars," Lightning picked up, reading mostly from a script that Sally had prepared for him, "and to all my racing fans and supporters, whom my wife and I have long considered frankly our family. I regret to share with you discoveries that Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment is defective, and harmful. The original founders of Rust-eze Incorporated, Rusty and Dusty Tappet, never knew of this. But, internal Dinoco studies that I have become aware of reveal that this product exacerbates rust in areas outside of where it is directly applied. Complete known facts, along with copies of the internal reports, are included in your press kits. I was extremely disappointed to learn of this, and I apologize to my fans and anyone else who has used this product. I am assured that Dinoco is recalling all Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment products, and the company is inviting anyone who has purchased these products to return them for a full refund. Anyone who has used this product should consult a physician, and should call a special toll-free hotline that I'm told will be provided to you shortly here to register for possible claims settlement."

"My husband and I have also had our privacy invaded by illegal wiretaps and buggings as a part of all this," Sally now picked up.

"If anything should come out of a personal nature," Lightning added, remaining right beside his wife, as he looked at her now, "just know that I love her completely, and I am not ashamed. Actually, I'm glad that my wife and I have a healthy, and even passionate, marriage. It's something I would hope everyone can come to know."

Lightning then surprised Sally with a kiss, right in the middle of the press conference, amid the frenzied flashing of cameras, and even some cheering and whistling from the press.

"Whoo! Okay now . . . getting back to business here," Sally said with both a big smile and a deep red blush on her blue fenders, amid broad laughter from the press corps. "Seriously though, as you can imagine, this is a difficult time now for the Dinoco Corporation, and our Dinoco family of employees and investors. I have advised the major stock exchanges where Dinoco shares are traded of these developments that I am telling you here, and they have confirmed that trading of Dinoco stock is halted until further notice. The company has significant assets however, and we are not anticipating a need to plan for, or enter, bankruptcy at this time. Yes, this is a storm for our company . . . a big one. But to all of you out there who depend on Dinoco, for dividends, for salaries or wages, and even for quality, and safe, fuel and other products . . . I pledge that this company will survive, and be there for you. I will soon be taking our headquarters and other key staff on a company retreat, not only to plan our direction ahead, but to reconnect Dinoco and its board members, executives and managers with the values, the basic values, that makes teams, families, and communities strong . . . and most importantly winners, which is something my husband, Lightning, and I know a thing or two about. Together with my love and racing partner, and I'm not ashamed at all to admit my connection with him, because it makes me strong — Lightning and I intend to make Dinoco into nothing less than a close-knit community, even a family, and most importantly, a winning team."

"I invite you," Sally concluded, "to come with us to our hometown, Radiator Springs, and watch as we turn this company around, and make you all proud again, to see cars, and a company, doing things right. We have representatives stationed around the room here who can answer your detailed questions about any and all aspects of this company and its subsidiaries far better than I can. I will also be available for individual interviews out on the floor here. Thank you again for coming."

The press now swarmed around Sally and Lightning, with dozens of bright lights and camera flashes.

"Well Stickers, here we go!" Sally sighed as she turned to him. "It'll be work here . . . real work, but at least we'll be headed home now for this next part."

"Sally," he simply replied, "way to go, lady! I am so proud of you . . . so very proud."

Sally just kissed him again, as the cameras clicked away.

"Our love, and what we care about," she said to him, " . . . that is our strength. I couldn't do this without you."

"I know," he replied reassuringly, "and I wouldn't let you."

Sally could only smile with a tear in her eye as she shook her hood and moved in to nudge him closely.

"Be with me in the interviews here?" she asked.

"Like glue," he promised. "We're a team. Let's do it."


	26. Bringing Home the Company

"Home . . ." Sally sighed, leaning next to Lightning as the Ornament Valley came into view from their helicopter. "I never thought I'd be so thankful for a Friday as I am right now!"

"You sure you don't want to go all the way home, to the Wheel Well first?" Lightning asked. "You could use a break, Sally . . . really."

"I'd love to," Sally admitted, "but we can't. We still have so much work to do in pulling this Dinoco retreat together here. We have to hit the ground running the moment we land in town. The important thing to me though is that we're home now. I can draw strength from that, enough to deal with anything else. Honestly, Lightning . . . I can."

"I'm not so sure, Sally," Lightning said candidly. "This is the most I've seen you stretched since that time you were doing everything without help before we were married. This was supposed to be our weekend at home, Sal . . . but you're turning it into an extension of your workweek here. You're still going in for a check-up at Doc's later. You can wrap up whatever else you need to into the evening here . . . and then we're off to the Wheel Well, and one whole day of rest anyway, with no phone calls. I'm serious, okay?"

Sally looked at him silently for a minute.

"Lightning," she said cautiously, now looking down, "I do what I'm doing here, because if I don't, Dinoco will very likely fail. Thousands of cars will be unemployed, and Tex and his family, not to mention many others will be wiped out. I'm already fighting off one shareholder lawsuit that, for the moment, has frozen Tex's accounts . . . leaving them dependent on the community for support right now. I have to do all that I'm doing, Lightning . . . otherwise cars get hurt."

"I hope this isn't pushing us too far, though," she added. "I can't remember you ever talking to me like this before."

"Sally . . . what are our vows on this?" Lightning gently asked.

Sally began smiling a little in recognition. "Never leave . . . always together . . . nothing comes between us," she replied. "I think that about covers it."

"Yeah, that about covers it," he concurred with a slight smile.

Sally just sighed with relief as she nudged closely against him.

"I'm sorry, Sally," he apologized, " . . . if I scared you just now."

"You did scare me," she admitted. "I will do as you recommend . . . as you ask . . . when I can. But please understand that I have to do what I'm doing. Please, Lightning . . . understand me in this. I need you to for right now."

"I will never refuse a real request from you, Sally," Lightning replied. "I vow it."

Sally just shut her eyes and leaned close, even hard, against Lightning. "I want to reply with a similar vow of my own," Sally said sadly to him. "But right now, my love, I don't think I can. Just help me . . . please . . . and bear with me."

"It's alright, Sally," Lightning quietly assured her as he caressed her tire with his, " . . . it's alright."

"Sally," Dana said from behind them in the helicopter, "sorry to intrude here, but I've just been on the phone with our advance team, and they're on the ground now ahead of us, setting up in our project offices, with Aro's and Tia's help. Everything's going according to plan at the moment."

"Thanks Dana," Sally replied, trying to recover herself.

"Sally," Dana added, "for what it's worth, you're doing the best you can. Dinoco was on its way to failing long before you got there. If it doesn't pull up in time . . . it's not your fault, okay?"

"Listen to 'em," Mater concurred, breaking his own long silence during the flight.

"Thanks, Mater, Dana," Sally sighed as she continued to lean against Lightning. "But everyone . . . I'm the one who upset the oilcart here. I'm the one who blew the whistle, and had the company's top talent arrested. This is happening on my watch. For better or worse, I am the one responsible. And as much as I would like any or all of you to lift that burden from me . . . in the end, Dinoco will sink or swim by what I do next here."

A chill ran through Lightning upon hearing her words. "Sally, I don't like the sound of that," he said in reply.

"That's the reality I face here, my love," Sally said looking at him. "Please don't make me face it alone. I couldn't bear that."

Lightning had to accede now to her request. He knew for the present he had no choice but to.

"You won't be alone in facing it, Sally," he said nudging her as the helicopter landed on the edge of town. "I promise."

— — — — —

"Okay everyone," Sally said calling to order the town meeting inside Town Hall at the traffic courtroom. "Thank you for coming practically as soon as I landed here, and I want to thank Aro, Tia, Flo, and Sarge for starting to organize things over the last couple of days. If you thought we had customers before, you ain't seen nothing yet! I just want to express my gratitude though . . . to each and every one of you, for pitching in with me in facing this giant task of turning a huge corporation around through putting on this town-wide corporate retreat here. It is our way of doing things . . . our town's values . . . that Dinoco management and staff are coming here to learn. Dana and I will be serving as general coordinators, and Aro is our general project office manager."

"And Tia is our Coordinator or Assistant Manager," Aro added, earning an immeasurable store of 'brownie points' with his fiancée.

"You'll be getting something nice later . . . very nice," Tia whispered to him.

"Contact any of the four of us if you need anything," Sally continued, with a smile as she looked at them. "We've still got a lot to do, and I'll meet with you individually here, so let's go!"

Lightning and Doc looked at each other from one side of the courtroom.

"You're right," Doc said to him. "It's only been a week, and I can see the toll it's taking on her."

"Part of it has been the opponents within the company she's had to counter and fight," Lightning admitted. "At least most of them have been arrested and charged now. It was a marathon effort though, helping her just to find the evidence of wrongdoing, and build cases against them. I was working full days myself on that from both the Devlin house and at Dinoco itself. Fortunately, most all that's in the tires of others now. But I'm not sure how long Sally can keep this up. I'm doing my best to get her to slow down and pace herself . . . but I'm not sure it's enough."

"Bring her to the clinic as soon as you can here," Doc advised. "I'll give her a check-up and a couple of additive prescriptions . . . along with a talk. Then, take her home, and keep her there . . . for at least a day."

Soon, Lightning and Sally were outside in the street, headed through town.

"Oh, sweetheart, I need to stop in our offices for a bit here," Sally said to him.

"Nope," Lightning countered. "Clinic first . . . Doc's waiting for us. I know what will happen in those offices if you stop there right now."

"But . . ." Sally responded.

"Clinic," Lightning flatly stated.

Sally just stopped, and then kissed him.

"You don't ask things of me very often like this," Sally said knowingly. "I recognize why you're doing it . . . and the least I can do, out of love, is not object or resist."

Lightning just kissed her back.

"I am not going to lose you to Dinoco," he said softly to her as they emerged from their kiss. " . . . I'm not."

Sally just smiled at him with a tear in her eye.

"Tex, Mandy!" Sally then exclaimed upon glancing and seeing Tex next to his wife on a wheel platform nearby. "How are you doing?"

"Well, Mandy can't talk much right now," Tex said, nudging his wife supportively, "She's suffered a pretty serious stroke here. But we have hopes, and she wants to be part of this community and not just hide away in a clinic. So we're out for a bit of fresh air for her before headin' back to Doc's."

"How are you doing, though?" Sally asked Tex directly. "You want to talk off to the side here a minute?"

"No," Tex replied, "there's no need for that. There aren't any secrets between Mandy and I anymore. I know I'm partly responsible for what's happened here . . . and I'll be spending the rest of my life now, making it up to her."

"No Tex, you're not really responsible," Sally corrected. "It was Rogers and his allies who did most of this to you both, over the last few years anyway. He had your office and house bugged, coerced your secretary, and more. He was mercilessly pressuring you to leave and give up the company for some time. I only wish we had put a stop to it all sooner . . . much sooner."

Tex looked down for a moment, and then at Mandy.

"I should have given it all up for you some time ago," he said to her.

Mandy looked back at him and shook her hood, gently smiling.

"N-n-no," she whispered.

Mandy looked at Tex some more, and then at Aro and Cam now approaching from down the street.

"W-w-wannnt . . . aaallll . . . th-th-thissss . . . n-n-nowww," she whispered haltingly. "L-l-lovvve . . . y-y-youuu . . . annnd . . . ourrrr . . . n-n-newww . . . f-f-fammmily . . ."

"Despite everything, Tex," Lightning warmly observed, "I think she's pretty happy with the way things are developing now. I know I was at her stage of recovery . . . and I would still be, even if I hadn't progressed any further. All she asks is that you share her joy now . . . at being alive, and at being loved and surrounded by a loving family. That's even more than Sally and I have . . . at the moment, anyway."

"Family, huh?" Sally asked, smiling at Lightning.

"Could we win another Piston Cup or two first, though?" Lightning asked. "I'd really like to equal Doc's record."

"I dunno . . ." Sally responded with an almost mischievous smile as she looked at him.

"Sally?" Lightning asked with trepidation.

Sally laughed, "Don't worry, we're not having kids . . . yet."

Mandy nodded and smiled, looking at Tex once again.

"So, no regrets or hard feelings?" Tex asked, looking back at Mandy.

"N-n-no," she whispered, gently shaking her hood.

"You know, Mandy . . . you're hardly the same wife I knew not long ago," Tex admired.

Mandy just looked up at the sky and smiled, and then looked at Lightning, inviting him to translate.

"Tex, when you've been where Mandy and I have," Lightning explained, " . . . things and priorities just change when you come back."

"Sssssorrry," Mandy whispered to Tex as she weakly reached out a tire for him.

"You're sorry, Mandy? Why?" Tex asked.

Mandy sighed at her limitations, and once again looked at Lightning.

"I think Mandy's saying that she's sorry for being, and treating you, the way she was before," Lightning said.

Mandy nodded as Tex looked back at her again.

"'Ya know . . . I think I deserved it," Tex admitted as he looked at her.

Mandy shook her hood no, smiling at him.

"Let her teach you, Tex," Lightning invited. "I think she's got a lot inside now that she wants to share with you."

Tex was now almost lost in his shared gaze with Mandy.

"But Lightning," Tex continued, "you were right. We are in love . . . all over again, and just as we are right now. 'Ya know . . . if Dinoco can't survive, I know we'll be just fine here in Radiator Springs, even if we downsize to a shed. We got that that 'Shangri-La' oil patch bought and isolated into its own trust, controlled by Aro for the time being, before my accounts were frozen here by that shareholder lawsuit. But I frankly don't care about all that right now. Mandy's healing comes first."

"I've had to take steps to shield our McQueen Enterprises assets from that same suit," Sally empathized. "I'm working as hard as I can to get those freezes lifted off at least some of your accounts though. But rest assured, we are gonna do better than a shed for you and Mandy. I promise!"

"Hey . . . Cam, Aro," Sally greeted them as they came up, "how're you two doing?"

"I'm on full-time at the café now," Cam said as he came up to them. "My family could use the income for the moment, and we're taking the cuisine here up a notch, which is already boosting revenues, right Aro?"

"Yep, I've been helping Flo with the books there this week," Aro confirmed.

"The interesting thing is what the girls have done for living accommodations for us all at the moment," Cam added.

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"Well, they've settled the four of us into that storefront over there . . . furniture and all," Aro reported.

"Spilling our secrets, Aro?" Tia said as she motored up beside him and nudged him with a smile. "Would you like to see our home, Sally?" she invited.

"Yeah, I would," Sally replied, accepting the invitation.

Tia opened the door to the Rusty Bumper storefront that now had a half-height curtain shielding the lower part of its large window facing the street.

"They moved everything from their apartment in Milestown here," Cam noted. "We have TV, a minimal kitchen, mats and quilts that we fold up during the day and evening . . . but this is our home right now. It sounds strange, but it works! We've knocked out the wall with the next storefront over here to give us more space."

"Great!" Sally assured. "Dana and I had decided to do that anyway as part of developing the Team Visitor Experience and Store in these spaces anyway. Thanks for doing that for us!"

"The girls have worked to hang some curtains and decorate the place," Cam continued. "Mia's even hung some pictures, and they look nice on the brick walls."

"Yes they do," Sally admired.

"Most nights we either eat at the café, or bring dinner home from there," Aro added.

"How are you all settling in together?" Sally asked.

"Good," Cam confirmed. "Really good, actually! I'm not afraid to say that we'll go the distance here. We're looking forward to more private quarters someday, but we're learning to get along as a family. We've even invited dad, mom, Flo, and Ramone over to our place at times, because there's more room here. I guess we should pay you rent if you like."

"Well, we're even at the moment, because I have yet to start paying Aro and Tia a salary," Sally admitted. "Aro, fix that for me with a couple of employment contracts for me to sign for Tia and yourself retroactive to your first day, would you . . . and write up an easy and inexpensive lease agreement for yourselves on this storefront for me to sign as well, okay?"

"Actually, we would like to buy the lot you have behind Luigi and Guido's shop . . . where you were going to build the duplexes," Aro added. "It's close to both the café and your offices, as well as Doc's for mom. Plus the utilities, including water, are right there. I've come up with the idea of building a three-wing, ranch-style house for us all there, where all six of our family can live, regardless of whether we four twins live as siblings or couples . . . each in their own wing, with shared kitchen and living rooms. I've already talked with architects, and with Tia ready to kick in her half of what the sisters would have spent on buying a duplex here, I can at least buy the land and get going with the architects."

"Tia or I will get Mia to buy in, too," Cam assured.

"Sounds good to me, Aro," Sally noted as she looked to Lightning as he nodded as well. "We'd be glad to do anything we can to help you all get a house here. Just draw up a purchase and sale agreement on the lot for me to review and sign, using my stock of agreement templates in the office. I don't really care about the purchase price at this point. Given the tight situation your family is in at the moment, you can have it for a dollar if you like."

"We'd like to buy it for more than that," Tex noted.

"Let's just get you all comfortably settled here, Tex," Sally encouraged. "We can worry about favors and fair prices later."

"Aro, we need to get back to the office," Tia said. "Calls and 'to do's' are piling up!"

"She's quite the secretary . . . excuse me 'coordinator'," Aro noted, correcting himself after receiving a look from Tia.

"If Cam can be a chef, I can be a coordinator. I've told Aro there's more under my hood than meets the eye," Tia added as she gave him a kiss on the fender.

"Tia's my girl now," Aro happily admitted. "Thanks Sally, for introducing us . . . and for convincing me to give her a chance . . . she knows about that, too. I can't keep anything from her!"

"And that's a very good thing!" Tia added as she nudged him with a smile.

— — — — —

" . . . Okay Sally," Doc said later as he wrapped up his exam of her, "here's a couple of prescription additives for you to take with your fuel. You're already showing significant signs of stress on this job of yours. You can do the work, but really, you don't belong there. Listen to Lightning. Let him help you get through this. But Sally, as soon as you can, get out of that job, and you two get back to doing what you were meant to . . . racing, and making this town a paradise, okay?"

"Thanks, Doc," Sally smiled, giving him an appreciative nudge. "I will, promise."

"Sally, race 'ya home," Lightning invited.

"I do need to stop off at the office for a bit here," Sally sighed, looking earnestly at him. "I'm sorry, Lightning."

"But then," Sally continued, "I am going to give you the run of your life towards home! And the stakes, mister, are gonna be high . . . I guarantee it!"

Before long, Lightning and Sally were tearing up the serpentine curves of Route 66 into the Cadillac Range. Security cars were leading and following them, but they were respectfully remaining out of sight now at Lightning's request.

"Home!" Sally yelled, almost out of breath, narrowly leading Lightning as they went. "Oh, we're home . . ."

Suddenly to Lightning's surprise, Sally was pulling over in a wide area beside the road in a stretch of forest at the base of the pass up the mountains. He slowed and pulled off the road following her. As he came to a stop beside her, he found her crying. Lightning drew up close and nudged her supportively.

"Lightning," Sally sobbed, "Doc's right . . . this job is killing me inside. I can't show this to anyone else. I didn't even want to show it to you. But I'm home now. I love it, and I love you so much . . . and I don't want to go back to Texas, and to Dinoco after this weekend is over. But I have to! I feel so trapped, Lightning. As much as I care about Tex and Amanda, I think if I knew then what I know now . . . I might have refused his offer, his request. I hate myself for saying that. But it's that hard, Lightning . . . it is."

"This has been the worst, most demanding job or legal assignment I've ever had," Sally confessed. "I'm not a corporate CEO, Lightning, constantly torn in multiple directions, and with thousands of cars waiting on me to decide what to do next. I'm your wife, and your Crew Chief. That's all I want in life . . . it is. Help me get out of this, Lightning. Help me get out of this trap . . . please."

Lightning just held her for a while on the side of the road as she sobbed.

— — — — —

All too soon though, the helicopter was returning them back to the Dinoco Center in Houston the following Monday morning. Lightning was just relieved that he'd been able to convince Sally to just sleep on this flight beside him rather than work. Dana was quietly talking on the phone behind them, while Mater dozed as well. The work didn't seem to phase Dana as much though, Lightning realized. He knew that Dana hadn't assumed the same mantle of responsibility that Sally had in all this. As long as she had Mater and a couple of tractors close at hand, that was apparently enough for her at the moment.

Lightning had spent the weekend though massaging Sally again and again, until his tires ached . . . as well as getting her to rest. He had taken her mobile phone away, and yanked the phone cords out of the walls, angrily at times, around their Wheel Well home.

He smiled to himself however, as he remembered how he had tried to cook for her though in their kitchen while Sally was sleeping one afternoon. That hadn't quite worked so well. He eventually had to call Cam for help down at the café. Cam delivered a gourmet meal later though, complete with candles and romantic atmosphere. Lightning was able to give Sally quite a surprise when she woke up later. It made her weekend, and his, too.

Lightning was now her guardian, though . . . her protector, her hero that he saw she needed so badly. He had allowed her to fight Dinoco on her own as she had initially wanted. But now, he was changing the game.

"Folks, we're arriving at the Dinoco Center," Max the helicopter announced as he landed. "Lightning, will you be wanting to continue on to the Devlin estate as usual?"

"No thanks, Max," Lightning replied to Sally's surprise as she began waking up. "I'll be getting off here with Sally."

"Stickers?" Sally asked as she yawned and stretched.

"Just fulfilling your request that you made to me at the start of last weekend," he replied. "We haven't been using our real strength here . . . we haven't been facing this as a team. Now we're gonna. This is bigger than you, Sally. It's gonna take both of us. It just is."

Sally could only admiringly smile at him as a tear entered her eye.

"I'm not going to refuse you on this," she said.

"Good," Lightning answered. "We do what we need to here to coordinate the retreat, move it up a few days . . . and then, we're going back as soon as possible to where we can work the best . . . at home. I won't intrude on your meetings, but I'm gonna be around you during your days at the office here. The Devlin estate is too far away. I'm gonna do what I should have been doing, Sally . . . I'm gonna give you the protection, and support, you deserve . . . even if it's just the occasional look of encouragement, and love, between meetings."

Sally smiled at him, nudged him as the helicopter's door opened.

"I'll jist see the rest of y'all back at the estate here later," Mater assured. "Max, you can fly me over to the Devlins' house, please."

"Mater, since we'll be here only a couple of days this time, we really don't need the tractors," Dana assured. "I'll be fine without them, so long as I have you."

"But they're bein' delivered right now," Mater replied. "The farmer liked how his first two tractors were feedin' on the grass there last week, so he's sending two of his skinniest ones this time to get fattened up some on the Devlins' grass! He even wants 'ta rent the pasture to rotate his whole herd through, but I told him I wasn't the Devlins!"

"Okay, you handle it, Mater," Dana smiled. "They just have to be gone when we go on Wednesday, okay? You're becoming quite the ranch master here, you know that?"

"Got it!" Mater assured. "But without you, Dana darlin', I'd still be jist a tow truck."

"And without you, I'd still just be a dissatisfied Hollywood reporter," Dana sighed happily.

"Nope," Mater corrected, "you'd jist be Sally's happy business colleague."

"Well, maybe I would," Dana admitted with a smile. "But, I wouldn't be your 'Tractor-Gal'! I love you, Mater."

"I luv you, too, Dana," Mater quietly replied as they nudged each other one more time. "Now, you gotta go here, so I can git things ready for 'ya back at the estate."

Dana gave him an admiring smile as she followed Sally and Lightning out of the helicopter.

"Monica," Sally said to her personal assistant as she emerged from the helicopter. "Could you please have a side office set up off mine for my husband and partner here. We're gonna be doing things differently now. We've always been a team before I came here . . . I'd just forgotten that I work best that way."

"Yes, Sally," her assistant replied with a slight smile, noticing a decided improvement now in her boss' demeanor. "I'll take care of it."

"Oh, and Monica, you ever worked out in the field before?" Sally asked.

"Well, I was assigned to admin support on a drilling project years ago when I started with Dinoco," Monica hesitantly answered. "Wait . . . You're not going to send me out to a drill rig, are you?"

"No," Sally smiled. "Relax! You're far too valuable to me! But you are coming with me back to Radiator Springs the day after tomorrow to help coordinate this retreat from the field. We're moving it up to this Thursday now. We can no longer afford to waste time. Take a couple of extra hours off as you need to go home and pack."

"Yes . . . Yes ma'am . . . I mean Sally," Monica now stammered, wide-eyed as Sally proceeded with Lightning and Dana to the rooftop elevator down to her office.

— — — — —

Within days, a fleet of large, rented troop helicopters was now approaching the Ornament Valley. The twin rotors of each helicopter pounded out a steady beat, that combined, resonated across the valley like a gathering, rolling thunder. Their shadows cast a menacing phalanx across the ground from the cloudless sky, creating a dark arrow on the desert below that pointed and moved up the valley, right towards Radiator Springs.

The town was being invaded. But it was the invaders who were coming to be conquered. Radiator Springs was taking on Corporate America . . . and Sally was determined that the town, and its values would prevail, over Dinoco anyway.

She looked down the valley from the open desert just outside of town towards the approaching helicopters, like a general surveying an approaching enemy force. As always now, Lightning was at her side.

"Well Stickers," she sighed, "here we go. This is my line. We either start changing and rebuilding Dinoco right here . . . or I know inwardly that I can't do any more. I promise, one way or another, this will be over for us soon."

"I'm proud of you Sally," Lightning replied as he, too, looked at the approaching helicopters in the waning sunlight of late afternoon. "We are one. I love you, Sally Carerra McQueen."

The helicopters began setting down in front of them, just yards away, in a choreographed aerial ballet of military precision. Each helicopter had a look of determined professionalism in its eyes as it smoothly angled into its landing while remaining in formation, setting down first its rear wheels on the ground, and followed by its front tires . . . all in one smooth, graceful motion.

Lightning and Sally shared one more deep, passionate kiss in front of the helicopters as strong winds from the helicopters' blades threw up clouds of dust around them. The Dinoco hoards would soon command their full attention.

"I love you, too, my Lightning," Sally replied, looking into his eyes as they emerged from their kiss. "Let's do this thing."

"Let's . . ." Lightning agreed as Sarge now motored up beside them.

"Okay, Sarge. You're up! The show's yours!" Sally directed, ordering her 'first wave' into battle as the rear ramps on the helicopters lowered, while their rotors collectively coasted to a stop and the roar of their turbines died down. Tentatively, somewhat disoriented Dinoco employees began emerging down the ramps.

"Okay ladies and gentlecars," Sarge barked loudly as he began catching the Dinoco staffers' attention. "Welcome to Radiator Springs, and your first workshop. As of right now, you have no place to sleep, until you erect and furnish these large white dorm tents set out for you over there on the plateau. You have just one hour 'til sundown. So fallout into teams and build those tents! Now! GO! GO! GO!"

Dinoco executives and staffers began scrambling in all directions as they began to sort out their tent kits that had been already laid out on the ground around what would, for the next few days, become their campsite.

"You sure we're not being a little hard on these folks right out of the gate here?" Lightning asked Sally as they looked on from the sidelines.

"Sarge assures me he's used this boot camp exercise on school groups in the past," Sally replied. "Besides, we don't have the luxury accommodations they're used to, or the labor to build all those tents for them. Sarge tells me that in order to build an effective, cohesive unit, we need to break down their barriers, take away their conventional luxuries, and get them to depend on each other, and work together, right from the start. The change we want to see at Dinoco starts right here."

"We have a tent to build, too, my love," Sally added. "I won't ask these cars to do anything I'm not willing to, and I want them to see us working right beside them, living as they do."

"Fair enough," Lightning replied as they now motored towards their own tent kit. "Pass me that first support there . . ."

Soon, Lighting and Sally had assembled their own small tent, and were helping other groups assemble their tents as darkness fell. Sarge however, wanting to maintain his traditional drill instructor's demeanor, continued watching from the sidelines.

"Sarge, we still have a few groups needing help with their tents," Sally said passing by.

"You gotta maintain respect among your trainees," Sarge replied. "They gotta work things out for themselves . . . discover what they can do. In situations like this, there are no greater motivators than darkness and cold."

"Sarge, this isn't the Army," Sally cautioned. "We're here to teach them about teamwork, caring, and building a shared sense of community. You're free to do what you like, but I'm helping! While you're at it though, please make sure Flo has the buffet lines ready. These folks will be wanting dinner shortly."

Soon, the last of a large field of tents were up on the plateau between Flo's Café and the dirt track. Cars were now in two long lines headed towards Flo's, and dinner, as Sally was coordinating a raft of details with a group of assistants and coordinators.

"Okay," Flo instructed in the midst of the café's islands, "as soon as you're filled up with gas, proceed around either side of the kitchen to pick up your oil, hot or cold as you like, along with a 'to go' container of our famous Supreme Stew, and your coolant. Sorry we don't have more for y'all tonight, but there's only four of us and about a couple a'hundred of you! If any of you are from the Dinoco Catering Department or Cafeteria, let us know . . . 'cause we sure could use your help here in feedin' everyone!"

"Stickers!" Sally said with relief as she came across him again. "Glad to see you! Everything going okay that you can see?"

"Things seem to be settling down now," Lightning observed. "A lot of folks seem uncertain about their jobs and futures, and I've been overhearing a lot of rumors flying around."

"Let's just keep casually meeting and talking with attendees here for a while as they're enjoying their stew and coolants," Sally decided. "Hey, I know . . . could you and Red maybe make some campfires in among the tents here? They would be good gathering places for cars just to enjoy their food and talk. It would relax them some."

"Good idea, Sal . . . I'm on it," Lightning assured. "But first, CEO check here — how're you holding up, Sally?"

"Ohh Lightning," Sally sighed as she moved to nudge against him. "My favorite question in the whole world. You know how to charm your girl, don't you?"

Lightning just smiled as he nudged her.

"I'm doing good for the moment here," Sally assured. "But . . . could you please save those magic words for later? I would love another warm talk under the car covers tonight with you in our tent!"

"You got it, Sal," Lightning assured as he gave her a quick kiss before motoring off. "Don't forget the nightly complimentary hot wax massage that comes with it! 'Love you and see you later!"

"Lightning, wait," Sally requested as she came after him. "I'm still sorry about putting us through all this . . . I just wanted you to know that."

Lightning smiled as he looked at her.

"Do I have to remind you what the definitions are of words like 'unconditional and total support', 'love' and 'never leave'?" he asked. "Look, I know you're feeling that keeping Dinoco running, and having the town put on a corporate retreat here, are pushing everyone hard. But the car who's being pushed the hardest is you, Sally. I know that, and everyone else does, too. I'm just sorry no one has told you how wonderful you're doing."

Sally just leaned against Lightning and nudged him deeply, closing her eyes and tearing up just a bit.

"Sally," he continued, "I'm gonna exercise a little 'partner prerogative' here and invite you to join me on campfire detail, right now. Then, we're actually gonna slow down and enjoy one of those campfires nudged up close together . . . before I usher you back to our tent, tuck you in with a light hot waxing, and invite you to snuggle up beside me and tell me how you're holding up, okay?"

"Lighting, have I told you I love you?" she asked, leaning against him once more.

"Not lately. But you were actually due for it here, as you were 'one short' again," Lightning replied with a smile.

Sally could only smile and shake her hood.

— — — — —

Before long, Sally was enjoying the last of the campfires beside Lightning that they had built together. The sun had gone down, but the campfires were casting a soft, warm glow around the retreat campsite. Everyone around Sally and Lightning's fire was even singing . . .

". . . _So get your kicks on Route Six-Six_ . . . whoo-hoo!" they all sang and cheered as they finished the song.

"And that's how that one goes!" Sally said as she nudged against Lightning.

"Well, Sally . . . ready to turn in?" Lightning invited.

"Yeah," Sally sighed to him, "I'm about all sung out here. You all are welcome to stay up for as long as you want, but I gotta warn you there are two cars in this town who play dueling 'reveilles' at O-Eight Hundred sharp, every morning! And we have a busy day of workshops tomorrow."

"Ma'am, before you go," one car around the fire interjected, "I want to thank you for bringing us all here. I haven't camped in years! I wish my family could enjoy being out here . . . it might even help my strained relations with my husband and kids. They say I've made no time for them lately. With you being our first female CEO, I thought I could finally admit that."

"You're very welcome," Sally responded with a gratified smile. "Work and life balance is important for all of us going forward here if Dinoco is to survive. We'll be addressing that, in more ways than one. That's all I'm gonna say for now though! Good night everyone!"

Within moments, Sally was enjoying another hot wax massage from Lightning inside their tent.

"I feel almost guilty having you do this for me, while our employees are sleeping in groups without their significant others tonight," Sally admitted. "Plus, we're basically home, and they're not."

"Well, as I see it," Lightning replied as he rubbed her deeply, "you're having to spread a lot of encouragement, support, even love during the days here. So you just need to be recharged at night like this if you're going to be the CEO Dinoco needs right now."

"You've turned around on that?" Sally asked.

"Why would you say that?" Lighting responded.

"I've . . . I just thought, almost felt," Sally confessed, "that you were beginning to, well . . . hate this job I took, and that it's been beginning to affect us. I've begun feeling I'm almost on a course — one that I've been powerless to change."

"I've hated what the job has been doing to you, Sally," Lightning admitted as he rubbed her. "But I haven't hated your job, and I could never hate you, okay?"

Sally sighed deeply as Lightning continued to massage her.

"I'm sorry I doubted," Sally apologized, " . . . that I doubted you."

"It's very understandable, Sal," Lightning empathized. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I just want to be Crew Chief for us again, and CEO of just our little company," Sally sighed. "I couldn't do this though, if you weren't beside me here. I just couldn't."

"Room service!" two voices from outside the tent announced.

"Dana . . . Mater!" Sally replied, upon hearing them as they opened the tent flaps and came in. "What are you two doing here? I thought you'd be at home . . . and asleep . . . at the farm!"

"Nightcap, and dinner!" Dana announced, taking a couple of 5-gallon cans off Mater and giving Sally a fill-up as Lightning continued to massage her. "Flo tells me you and Lightning didn't pass through the café buffet lines this evening. Tsk, tsk! In addition to the farm-fresh bio-fuel collected just late this evening, here's some hot oil thermoses for the morning, and a couple of coolants to wash everything down with here. Sorry, we're out of stew though."

"Lightning and I just got busy building campfires for everyone," Sally admitted, being relaxed by both Lightning's massages and her tank being refilled. "We kinda forgot."

"We can't have the CEO running on empty, now," Dana cautioned. "You two just take care of yourselves, okay? Are you both comfortable enough here, or would you like to come stay with us at the farm? It is still your tent there, after all."

"We're . . . fine . . ." Sally replied, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Just leave my bio-fuel cans to the side there, and Sally will fill me up in the morning," Lightning quietly assured. "She needs rest now."

Lightning finished massaging Sally and backed off to spread the car covers over her. Dana motioned for him to come out of the tent briefly.

"You're doing a world of good for her, you know that?" Dana whispered quietly in admiration to Lightning once they were outside.

"I just want it to be enough for her, that's all," Lightning quietly admitted as he gazed at his now sleeping wife inside their tent.


	27. And Your Next Workshop Is

The next morning _Reveille_ sounded out across Radiator Springs at 0800 . . . but it was clear and undisturbed! Only when it had finished, did Hendrix's _Star Spangled Banner_ begin playing.

"Wow . . . whaddaya know!" Sally yawned as she was awakened by the music. "Sarge and Fillmore are finally getting along! Will wonders never cease! . . . Lightning . . . Lightning?"

"Hot morning oil?" she heard as a steaming can of oil was placed in front of her inside the tent as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Come here you," Sally invited. "Less service . . . more snuggling."

"A hardworking CEO can never get too much service!" Lightning assured as he resumed his place beside her on their camp mats for a moment.

"I'd like to take the day off from that . . . one of these days," Sally sighed.

"Sally, we didn't get to it last night," Lightning said gently, "but snuggle up next to me and tell me how're you holding up?"

Sally closed her eyes and shook her hood as she nudged against him under their car covers, "You amaze me, you know that? Here I was, just weeks ago . . . taking care of you every day while you recovered . . . and now you're doing all that, plus keeping me reassured, sane, and grounded in a job I'm not sure I should have said yes to. All while not being the slightest bit upset with me over radically changing our lives, and putting off your own dream of returning to racing. How am I holding up? The question right now should be, how are you doing so good . . . and doing me so much good?"

"Because you need me to," Lightning simply replied.

Sally could only look at him with almost overwhelming gratitude.

"Did you plan on being this good to me when we got married?" she asked.

"I pretty much planned on being ready to do anything for you," Lightning replied. "I just didn't realize how eventful things would be for us."

"You wish they were quieter? That we'd be able to focus just on racing?" she continued.

"I just wish they'd be easier . . . for you," he said.

"You wishing it makes it that way for me, you know," she sighed gratefully, nudging close to him. "Thank you."

Sally's mobile phone started ringing. She groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry my love," Sally apologized. "I should have turned this off overnight here."

"That's alright," he assured, nudging her warmly. "Go ahead, answer it."

"The world intrudes," Sally sighed, " . . . so we'd better get going for now."

"Even though we'll be in different places at times today, I will always be here for you . . . right at your side," Lightning assured as he gave her a final nudge.

Sally could only look deeply at him, with a mixture of both admiration and distress as she finally answered her ringing mobile phone, "Hello, this is Sally . . ."

"Leave these bio-fuel cans here," Lightning suggested to Sally while she began talking on the phone. "We'll enjoy them tonight. I'll grab a quick breakfast at Flo's before I have to head off to my own workshop. Take care, alright? I love you."

"Love you, too," Sally whispered as she then spoke into the phone, "Uh huh . . . go on . . ."

Lightning left with a degree of regret. He hadn't made Sally's world better quite as much as he would have liked to overnight . . . or seemed to leave her quite fully ready and recharged for another day as Dinoco's CEO. He sighed, taking it on faith that they were each doing the best they could though. He would just try again to make everything right for her tonight.

— — — — —

"Okay everyone," Lightning said to a group meeting in the open desert near the campsite, "welcome to the Ethics and Impacts Workshop. This is going to be simple and short. You all know who I am, but next to me here, I would like you to meet my longtime race fan, and personal friend, Fred Suaver. He can't talk anymore, as his bumper has rusted and fallen off him too many times now. He can't even enjoy a hot oil anymore, except fed directly into his crankcase. Fred has been a loyal and longtime user of Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. Dinoco and my McQueen Foundation will now be taking care of him, for the rest of his life."

"I would like you to think about something right here," Lightning continued. "Fred is counting on us to be there for him now. That means we cannot allow Dinoco to fail. We can't just simply fold up shop, go away with what we, even I, have earned . . . to Fred's cost and misfortune . . . and leave him to fend for himself. We need to find ways for not only Dinoco, but even Rust-eze, to turn around and succeed. That's why I have not taken the Rust-eze logos off of me. I wear them now for Fred and others, as a pledge that we will do right by them, and not just forget or abandon them. That is your challenge going forward here. So, anytime you're tempted to think of just giving up and going away, just think of Fred, and what he needs you to do for him, even right now."

"I just want to invite each of you now to come up and say hello to Fred here," Lightning concluded. "He's cool with this, and wants to do it. As you come up to meet him, I want you to look at what our products have done to him. I want you to look him in the eye, and realize how much he is counting on you . . . each and every one of you . . . to make his life bearable. Then, you can go on to your next workshop."

"But come up and meet Fred now," Lightning invited. "Even though he can't say anything, he's looking forward to meeting you."

One by one, the Dinoco staff in the workshop came up to meet Fred, who rested on his wheel platform beside Lightning. Some of them at first couldn't look into Fred's eyes. Some apologized. Some cried. Fred met each one of their looks with a calm, forgiving gaze.

After a while, they had greeted the last car in the first group of workshop attendees.

"Way to go, Freddo," Lightning assured him once they were alone in the desert, waiting for their next group to arrive.

Fred just shrugged. It was his job now . . . to be a reminder to others to do the right thing. He held up his lifetime VIP Pit Pass though with a tire, and gestured towards Lightning.

"I know, I know, Fred," Lightning admitted. "I'll get back to racing here as soon as possible. I can only do so many things at a time! 'Ya gotta give me a break here, pal!"

Fred shrugged again and held out a tire as he looked at Lightning, who in turn then shook tires with Fred.

"It's a deal, Fred," Lightning assured. "I'll be racing at the track again real soon . . . and you'll be there to see it. I promise."

— — — — —

"Good morning everyone," Sally said, addressing her own first workshop group in one of the empty storefronts in Radiator Springs. "I know you're all expecting me to make yet another speech this morning, where I tell you what's both right and wrong about Dinoco, and what I'm gonna do to fix it."

"Well," she continued, "I'm not going to do that . . . you are! Your assignment in this workshop is to get up in front of us and in five minutes, tell us what is wrong with this company, or within your function or area of expertise . . . and tell us what you would either honestly like to do, or are going to do, to fix it! The trick is though, you won't get off tip-tiring around in this workshop. If I don't think you're being candid enough, or really trying, I'm going to tell you to start again. So I want your absolute honest opinion and best effort, the first time. Otherwise, we could be here for a while. And no one in this group can leave, until after the last one finishes their speech. Plus, we have a couple of facilitators here who will be writing your points down on large sheets here. You will each be given five sticker dots to put next to the top five problems or solutions you think needs being paid attention to the most. So pay attention to each other, because you may wind up implementing the results of what your colleagues suggest right here."

"This may seem like a hard or harsh exercise," Sally admitted. "It's intended to be. Because without each one of you engaged in finding and fixing what's wrong with this company, Dinoco will fail. And like you do this morning here, we have a limited amount of time to succeed before we burn through our assets and have to declare bankruptcy . . . and that's after the stockholders, which include most all of you, have our hoods for loosing them their investments."

"You have five minutes to prepare here, before I select one of you at random to begin. So let's get to work . . ."

— — — — —

"Good morning everyone," Flo said, addressing her own workshop group. "Welcome to the V-8 Café, and I'm the Flo it's named after. We're normally an independent station . . . but today, we're a Dinoco dealership. Everything we're selling here — from fuel to oil, grease, and everything else — is refined or produced by Dinoco."

"Your job with this workshop," she continued, "is simply to sell the products Dinoco produces to the steady stream of customers we typically get through the day. Our customers always have questions . . . about whether the gas is high or low octane . . . about whether the additives we sell and use here, both straight and in the cooking we serve, really do anything. You have to have answers to these questions . . . good ones! So if you don't know what the company you work for produces, you better learn fast here, by asking our regular staff, if nothin' else! We'll put you out on the islands in groups of four, with two more of you at a time helping our chef, Cam, in the kitchen. The rest of you will have a chance to learn about just what it is your company makes before it becomes your turn to join a group."

"So who all wants to be in the first group?" Flo now challenged. "And if enough of 'ya don't volunteer, either for this first group, or for subsequent groups . . . I will pick volunteers at random! So let's get going! We got customers waiting here . . ."

— — — — —

"Morning everyone," Dana began with her own first group. "I'm Dana Mater, your Media and Public Relations Vice President, and yes, you've probably seen me in the past as a reporter for 'Streets Tonight' on TV, back before I got married . . . just so we can get that out of the way. This is the PR Brainstorming Workshop . . . or as I like to call it, the 'Oh Crud! Whadda We Do Now?' Workshop."

There was a little bit of nervous laughter around the vacant storefront in town where the group was meeting.

"This kind of describes the situation Dinoco is in right now," Dana continued. "Now as Interim PR VP here, I could just say, 'Okay, here's what we're gonna do.' But as you'll hear elsewhere around the retreat today . . . this company's future is everyone's responsibility now. No more mindlessly doing just what those above you tell you to do. You are going to become engaged in saving this company, and possibly some of what we develop here will be put in the public eye . . . even as soon as next week. I may even pick some of you to go over in front of that camera team that's taping us over there, and say, in your own words, why Dinoco should matter to the public . . . even describe what we now stand for."

"So first," Dana added, "we're going to look at some of the reasons why your new executive team has taken the actions it has this past week, and how we can profile those actions to the public to win back their confidence and support . . ."

— — — — —

"Ma'am," one attendee in Sally's workshop began, "my name is Myron Regal, and I've been in refined products distribution for over ten years now. You may hate me after what I'm about to say — you may even fire me. But . . . Dinoco destroys families. There, I said it! It's destroyed mine. My wife left me four months ago, taking our kids with her. I had been getting so much stress and grief at work, trying to make the impossibly high goals and targets I was getting from one VP upstairs . . . who I now understand is under arrest. Serves him right! Anyway, I didn't know what to do with all that pressure, except to work extra hours, even weekends . . . and explode at my family when I got home. I never got any help, nor was I cut any slack. Now, with the company looking like it might be about to go under . . . well, I'm just wondering what the heck it was all for?"

Myron just paused sadly for a minute, looking at the floor.

"What would you like to have happen at the company instead?" Sally gently asked. "What's your dream?"

"_Dream?_" the employee said bitterly. "This company's taken, even bled dry, every dream I've ever had now! I've lost my family! . . . I've lost my family . . ." he repeated more quietly now with tears in his eyes. "'Ya know . . . I'd like the company to give me another family, for the one it's taken from me. Heck, I'd like the company to give me a sense of purpose and meaning back in life here while we're at it! I'm mad . . . and I'm broken . . ."

"I think I can help," Sally thoughtfully replied, motoring up beside him. "You're new family is right here, around you. As to your sense of purpose — how about helping this family of ours stay together here, even to heal from the wounds most all of us have suffered? That's what will make us strong together. That's what will make all this hell that we've been through, even for me, too, mean something . . . maybe count for something."

"You've learned a tough lesson about love, Myron," Sally continued, "something I've even felt I've come a bit close to myself here. But one I hope I'll never have to. You know though, I believe in second chances. I hope for you, Myron, that you will find your 'second chance family' to share a loving home with again, real soon if that's what you want. But in the meantime . . . I'd be much obliged if you'd help our family, right here, get back on its feet again . . . and be different this time. You know what made this company hell to work in. Would you help us now to make it a heaven now to work at? How about it?"

— — — — —

With his own workshop duties done for the day, and Fred back under the care of his nurse, Lightning wandered up the street into town from the spot in the desert where his workshop had been. It was the first time he had come back into town by himself in . . . well, he didn't know how long.

Flo's was overflowing, so he didn't pull in there. Lightning proceeded to wander among the storefronts. On one side of the street, his team offices were filled with cars running Dinoco from a most unlikely headquarters right now. On the other side, the storefronts were filled with late afternoon workshops still going on.

"Poor twins," he thought out loud to himself, ". . . they've even had to give up their storefront home for workshops today."

"Hmmmm . . . the dirt track?" he then wondered out loud to himself as he turned around in front of Town Hall. "Just a little workout?"

Suddenly, Sally's workshop broke up. Attendees started to stream out the doors near Lightning. Sally was in the middle of them, actively talking.

"Well, if you want to get going on all that," Sally said to one attendee, "just go over there to our offices, find an empty desk or ask for one. Then just write something up real quick, and we'll have Employee Resources get to work on it with you, okay?"

Lightning looked at her with a relaxed, admiring gaze. He wasn't waiting for her to recognize or acknowledge his presence. He just enjoyed watching her work . . . being the wonderful car she was.

"Stickers!" Sally said upon seeing he was in the street, practically right in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"That's okay, Sal," Lightning replied with a smile, "you were working! How's it all going?"

"It's going good. It's really starting to go good," Sally said, smiling at him, before she started whispering, "I think our side is starting to win here!"

"Need me for anything?" he casually asked.

"Always!" she immediately replied warmly as she gave him a kiss. "But right now, dinner. I don't know about you, but my workshops were running long, and I forgot to have lunch!"

"There's a line for Flo's already," Lightning sighed.

"Let's join it anyway, we can talk and meet and greet while we wait," Sally suggested.

"You seem to be feeling better now," Lightning observed as they motored to join the line.

"I am," Sally concurred. "I'm feeling other cars are beginning to get it here . . . to care . . . to start working together as a team, as a family . . . to tackle problems that even this morning, I thought I was alone in seeing."

"Now," she continued though as they parked on the street in line, "we just need to be on the lookout for a suitable CEO candidate."

"Excuse me," a Dinoco retreat attendee carrying a tray interjected, " . . . here, enjoy a complimentary coolant each while you wait. Our team at the café will be setting up roadside dinner service here shortly. You are no longer in line . . . you are now at Flo's Dinoco V-8 Café this evening. So relax, here's your menu with tonight's specials, and I'll be back to take your fuel and entrée order shortly."

"Now that's company spirit!" Sally quietly said to Lightning as the attendee/server moved to the next cars in line behind them. "You remember what you told me about a week back, when you said you wouldn't be satisfied until I could say that I was glad I got us into this?"

"Yeah," Lightning admitted with a slight smile. "I remember . . ."

"Well, mister . . . I think you should get ready to become satisfied here," Sally answered with a growing smile of her own.

"Well, let's just see what these cars think of tomorrow's events," Lightning observed.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me," Sally remarked. "Gotta make a call here!"

Sally dialed her phone and then began talking, "Hello, Carfinder Associates? This is Sally McQueen from Dinoco. Have you located the cars I called you about earlier this afternoon?"

— — — — —

After dinner, Sally and Lightning didn't have to worry about building campfires again. Other teams of Dinoco employees had already seen to that, on their own.

Sally and Lightning were relaxing around one of the campfires. Or at least they were trying to. But she had attracted a sizeable crowd around their campfire, many of whom wanted to talk with her.

"Tonight, you're the celebrity between us," Lightning remarked quietly to Sally in between her conversations with Dinoco employees.

"You don't mind, do you?" she said, nudging against him, as they were both illuminated by warm firelight.

"No, Sal," he assured her with a nudge. "I don't."

"You know," she continued, "there have been many times when I've wanted to enjoy a campfire with you. I've even thought we should build a fire pit up at the Wheel Well's overlook."

"Well, we just oughta do that," Lightning agreed.

"But tonight," she now said, leaning against him and looking at him, "I just want to take you back to our tent, and give you a surprise."

"That itself is a surprise," Lightning remarked, looking at her, "at least given how hard you've been working lately. You sure though?"

"So sure," Sally assured.

"Well, by all means then, lead the way," Lightning invited.

"Excuse us everyone," Sally announced. "My husband and I are turning in. As you'll see in the agendas for tomorrow, there are some informal breakout discussion opportunities in the morning, but then a gathering out in the desert near here at 11:00 AM. You won't want to miss it, trust me!"

"I, mister, am in charge of us tonight, okay?" Sally said as she now led Lightning back to their tent.

"You'll get no objection from me!" Lightning pledged.

"It's a duty and a pleasure, that I've been neglecting far too long here," Sally said more quietly for a moment as she paused outside their tent.

"No, you haven't Sally," Lightning affirmed as he gave her a kiss of encouragement. "If it's one thing I have _not_ felt from you, it's neglected."

Sally smiled as she held open the tent flap and invited Lightning inside. Even before Lightning came to a stop in the tent, Sally gently removed his rear spoiler, even poured and offered him a small gas can of bio-fuel to sip on, and rolled up onto him, beginning to rub his back. Lightning sighed as he began to relax.

"Hope you don't mind cold paste here, rather than hot wax for your massage," Sally said softly. "I just didn't have the chance to warm up a pot here. You get extra points for sneaking away for a moment and warming one up last night though. You lulled me right to sleep. Now, tell me . . . how are you holding up?"

"Me?" Lightning replied.

"Just another one of my little surprises for you tonight," Sally assured. "Tell me though — after all, you've been largely been holding me up for two weeks here."

"You are feeling better," Lightning observed.

"Okay," Sally conceded, "just so we can get that out of the way . . . truth be told, yes. Attendees in my workshops really became engaged today. They're starting to really get what's been making this company demoralized and sick, and starting to see what they can do about it. I no longer feel I'm working all alone in a hostile environment that everyone else thinks is okay, even healthy. I'm beginning to think we can actually turn this thing around now. Just look at what we've seen this evening . . . employees grouping together, going the extra mile, both at Flo's and with these campfires. They're taking charge, and making things happen . . . all because someone finally gave them permission and encouragement to."

"And that someone would be you, Sal," Lightning affirmed.

"Alright, enough about me!" Sally smiled. "We're here to talk about you tonight. Now spill . . . before I make you. And I'm not talking about the bio-fuel in front of you there."

"Trust me though," she added seductively, "you don't want me to make you. It could be very difficult to resist . . . _verrry_ difficult . . ."

"'Ya know, I think I would actually like you to make me," Lightning replied mischievously with a smile.

Without missing a beat, Sally began trailing kisses down his roofline, and gently blowing into his wheel wells as she traced a tire tip along one side of him. Lightning sighed deeply and shuddered in response. Within seconds she knew she had him . . . completely.

"Why is it that when you go to work on me, I become very relaxed and willing to do anything you ask?" Lightning sighed. "But when I work on you, I just lull you to sleep?"

"Maybe you're just my idea of a relaxing good time," Sally suggested. "Your presence in our evenings just soothes me, causes me to drop my guard and my finely-honed lawyer's defenses. You relax me, Lightning, like nothing else does. For me, trusting someone enough to relax into sleep next to them is a very high compliment . . . it is. Could I tell you something . . . honestly?"

"Sure Sally, what is it?" Lightning encouraged.

"I could never fall asleep next to Hicks . . . when I was with him," Sally confessed. "Something in me could never quite trust him. I know you probably didn't need to hear that . . . any more than I'd want to hear about what you may have done with some of your fans when you were single."

"I didn't do anything with my fans," Lightning admitted himself, " . . . even Mia and Tia, when I was single . . . although part of me naturally wishes I had been as swift about taking advantage of those opportunities as I was out on the track. But Sally, I don't mind you talking about your past with me. I'm glad you trust me enough to really confide in me."

"Hmmm . . . 'bad girl' really does get 'good boy'," Sally mused with a slight smile.

"And 'good boy' really does enjoy 'bad girl'," Lightning replied.

"Let's talk about this 'good boy' right here though, about how you're holding up . . . now . . ." Sally said softly to Lightning as she nudged him.

"Snuggle up against me here," Lightning requested as he closed his eyes.

Sally pulled their car cover over both of them.

"Okay," she continued, "you're running out of excuses and dodges here, mister. Talk!"

"My thoughts," he said, his eyes still closed, "have revolved around you, especially these past two weeks. I haven't thought about racing much, or really anything other than what I could do for you . . . get you to slow down, relax, feel better . . . lift your burdens . . . free you from your cares, even from your trap. From your fall into the cactus gulch two weeks ago on through your being overwhelmed as CEO . . . for the first time, I actually felt that I could lose you, lose what we have, vows or no. It made me feel that this — what we have — isn't necessarily guaranteed forever, anymore than I'll race forever. I've begun to realize that this is precious, that I need to appreciate it each day. That's why I became firm last weekend . . . why I put my tire down about some things, took your phone away, began maybe to become overprotective of you. Because I want my Crew Chief, my racing partner, my wife, and my love, to be in my life. I can't imagine doing with out her . . . without you anymore. I don't want to. At times, that realization has made me fierce, even angry, about protecting you from any threats to us and our happiness together. I realize I need to chill and relax about some of that maybe. But that, Sally," Lightning said as he now looked at her nestled beside him, "is where my hood has been lately."

"What would you like as a reward, after all this with Dinoco is over?" she asked him straightforwardly.

"I don't know, Sal," Lightning confessed, " . . . I no longer know."

"Do you feel lost? Like you've lost yourself?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" he replied.

"Because you really haven't mentioned much of anything about racing . . . about your dreams all these past months of returning to it," she answered. "I admit I'm a little concerned about that . . . that I've perhaps taken too much from you in all this."

"We," Sally continued, "you and I . . . aren't truly home, and home free . . . until you're out on a track, competing . . . and I'm up on that platform, coaching you. We've been missing our 'compass' in life here . . . the thing that keeps us on course, focused . . . and happy. We've still gotta get us home, Stickers," she sighed as she extinguished the lantern inside their tent.

"We both knew what we were doing here . . . what we were taking on," Lightning assured her in the darkness as he cuddled against her. "We just gotta press on and cross this finish line here together, before we can move on to the other one."

"Lightning, do you know how dull my life would be without you?" Sally asked. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be just running a mostly empty motel here, and the town we enjoy now would still be just a dream."

"Sally, do you know how lonely my life would be without you?" Lightning answered. "I'd still be just running around a track with no one to help or coach me . . . or take care of me if I got hurt."

"You also might not have had the same accident a while back if you hadn't had me to be looking for," Sally noted.

"You're worth the accident, Sal," Lightning assured. "You are so worth it."

Sally nudged tightly against him. They paused for a minute.

"I. Love. You." they finally said together.

"That's a nice way to end the evening," she noted.

"It always is," he concurred, as they faded off to sleep together, close beside each other.


	28. Saturday's Agenda

"Morning, Mrs. Devlin. I'm Mia, Cam's girlfriend . . . well more like 'significant other' now," Mia confessed, introducing herself as she entered the clinic.

"Everyone's kinda busy today with the corporate retreat this morning," Mia continued, "and Aro and your husband have to meet with contractors right now to see about building a house . . . one it looks like we're gonna be sharing actually. My sister and I might live in one wing, your sons in a second, and you and your husband in a third. We could share a kitchen and living areas, and both you and all the guys would have my sister and I around to help with everything. Does that sound good to you?"

Mandy looked at her with half-closed eyes. She moved her eyes to one side repeatedly.

"You want me to come closer?" Mia asked as she moved closer to Mandy.

"Ssssooouuunnnndddsss gooooddd . . ." Mandy whispered with a smile in her eyes.

"So you like the idea of my sister and I helping to take care of you, along with the rest of your family?" Mia asked.

Mandy blinked once.

"Is that a yes?" Mia asked.

Mandy blinked once again while straining to whisper, "Yeessssssss . . ."

"And you know my twin sister and I are in love with your twin boys, right?" Mia asked warmly.

Mandy blinked once while looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Nn-nn-nniiiccceee g-g-girlssss," Mandy struggled to whisper.

"Just like whom you've wanted your boys to settle down with, right?" Mia said, remembering what she had overheard Lightning say to Cam at the café almost two weeks ago now.

"Yeesssssssss . . ." Mandy confirmed, smiling.

"Well, it looks like . . . if everything goes right here . . . you'll have a nice big family around you to take care of you," Mia assured.

"L-l-lovvvve . . ." Mandy whispered.

"And to love you," Mia warmly acknowledged.

This time Mandy looked down and blinked twice, almost shaking her hood a little.

"What is it?" Mia gently asked.

"F-f-fammmily . . . y-y-youuu . . . t-t-toooo . . ." she whispered.

"A loving family for us, too . . . me and my sister?" Mia asked.

"S-s-sawww . . . n-n-no . . . p-p-parrrenntsss," Mandy struggled to whisper.

"You know my sister and I lost our parents?" Mia asked, somewhat amazed.

Mandy took a deep breath, and then whispered, "M-mirrra ssssaid 'g-g-go f-f-forrr it-t'."

"Wait a minute," Mia said amazed, " . . . Mira's my mother . . . you saw my mother?"

Mandy just smiled, looking directly at Mia.

"You saw my mother?" Mia began to cry, nudging against Mandy. "You saw my mother . . ."

Not caring how direct she was, Mia asked, "So my mother wants Tia and I to marry your boys?"

Mandy simply blinked once while looking at her and smiling.

"Should I tell my sister this?" Mia asked.

Mandy blinked twice, whispering, " . . . l-l-laterrrr. Y-y-youuu knnnowww . . ."

"You mean I kinda believe in heaven and things spiritual and stuff more than Tia?" Mia asked. "But sometime I can, right? I mean, I gotta tell my sister about this sometime!"

Mandy blinked once, smiling. Mandy now looked more seriously at Mia for a moment.

"What is it?" Mia finally asked, beginning to get a slightly strange feeling herself about Mandy's expression. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Mandy continued looking at her for a moment.

"N-n-no . . ." she finally said.

"You know," Mia replied, "I'm going to enjoy being your daughter-in-law."

Mandy could only smile with tears in her eyes. "Mmmyy . . . d-d-daughhterr," she said.

"Just what you wanted, huh . . . Mom?" Mia said warmly to her.

Mandy blinked once with the biggest smile she had yet, while tears were falling down her fenders.

"Worth coming back for, wasn't it?" Mia said.

Mandy continued smiling and looking at her.

"Fforr youu, Mmia . . ." she whispered clearly.

— — — — —

Lightning opened his eyes and began to stir inside the tent. Sleepily, he glanced over at their alarm clock.

"Eight-thirty!" Lightning exclaimed. "I've overslept! And where was _Reveille_?"

"Shhhhhhh . . ." Sally gently said soothingly to him. "It's okay."

"Hot oil, my love?" she added, sliding a steaming can of it in front of him.

"Hey, that's my job here," he mildly objected.

"Not today," Sally said as she settled back beside him with her own can of hot oil as she nestled against him. "And don't worry about _Reveille_. I asked the guys to delay it an hour today until Nine, and they agreed."

"Wow," Lightning admired as he began sipping on his oil.

"Besides, it's Saturday here," Sally continued. "Everyone worked hard yesterday. We all deserve to wake up slow this morning."

"You want a rub here?" Lightning offered. "You didn't have one last night."

"Nope," Sally gently refused. "But before I turn on my mobile phone and start getting interrupted here, I wanted to give you one more thing from last night."

"What's that?" Lightning asked.

"A valentine . . . or why I love Lightning," Sally replied with a smile snuggling next to him tightly as she just looked off in front of them, speaking from her heart. "I love you Lightning, because you not only allow me to do, even take on, anything I want . . . you encourage me, and go to insane levels to support me. You protect me, with even an angry determination at times. You always encourage me to do the right thing, and to keep at it. You give me rubs and love, even when I don't really deserve it, and you are always there for me when I need it. I couldn't ask for more, or better, from anyone on this Earth. That, and so much more, is why I love you, Lightning."

"Sally . . ." Lightning replied in awe, "I don't know what to say at the moment, except thank you . . . and I love you, too."

"That's all I need to hear, sweetheart," Sally assured. "Now, what else would you like this morning, before we invade yet another weekend with work?"

"You feeling guilty about that?" Lightning asked.

"Truth be told, yes," Sally admitted. "I feel I owe you now . . . a lot. When we raced, you always made sure we took at least one or two days off together afterward. You had Mack take us to beaches or lakes or mountains or exploring side roads. Sometimes you even took me shopping! I'm not giving you that here . . . any of that."

"Sally, this is a different situation," Lightning advised. "I am very satisfied with what you're giving me . . . I am. I know that it's your best. I don't want you stretching yourself to the breaking point . . . even for me. Deal?"

"Deal," Sally accepted. "I can't refuse you when you ask things like that of me."

"Good to know," Lightning smiled. "Now I think a good number of those newly-energized Dinoco employees out there are just waiting to share their overnight inspirations with their CEO. Care to motor on over to Flo's, enjoy breakfast, and see who pops up?"

"Could I just enjoy breakfast with you?" she asked.

"We'll try," Lightning encouraged.

— — — — —

Eleven AM came, and Sally found herself facing the entire retreat out in the desert just beyond the campsite. Fortunately, Lightning was at her side. Dana ended a call on her mobile phone, and gave her a nod with a smile.

"Okay, everyone, I imagine you're wondering why we're assembled out here . . . and there was no topic specified in the agenda," Sally announced via a microphone in front of her. "I wouldn't have been able to be what you all needed me to be in this company, if I hadn't had this guy, my husband and the love of my life, Lightning, here next to me — supporting me, and loving me, like he has. This company has been neglecting, even harming, one very important thing . . . a crucial factor that we need for our success."

Sally could now hear what she was hoping to in the background, as she continued, "Well, we're about to fix that . . . right now. What we are going to do today is share what we're learning and realizing here with the most important cars in our lives . . . because your families are on those approaching helicopters right now!"

A huge cheer erupted from among the retreat attendees as an even bigger fleet of helicopters now approached the group out in the desert. This time, even the giant, twin-rotored helicopters were smiling, as they were bringing cargoes of joy.

Sally, Lightning, Mater, and Dana looked around them as a couple hundred Dinoco employees were tearing up and shouting with joy at the surprise they'd just been given. The helicopters once again approached their landings with a smooth, professional polish among them. This time though, they pivoted around before touching down, so their ramps would be facing towards the attendees as they opened.

Just before the helicopter ramps opened though, Sally got on the microphone one more time.

"Would Myron Regal please come up and see me here," she said. "And the rest of you, get set for a wonderful day of family activities! Check the sandwich boards we're now setting up around here and the town for a schedule of all that's going on. Now go have fun!"

The crowd cheered, and began surging forward towards the helicopters as their ramps opened. Spouses and children began streaming out of the helicopters, as a joyous pandemonium ensued while families searched for their other missing halves as the crowd easily doubled in size.

One car now came up to Sally, looking downcast amid the joy.

"Here I am," Myron said with dejection as he motored up to Sally. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Myron," Sally invited, "would you come with Lightning and me, please?"

The lonely employee obediently followed Sally and Lightning without saying anything, as the three of them made their way among the helicopters. Finally, they came to a smaller white executive helicopter that had landed behind the others.

"Myron, would you look up . . . over there," Sally indicated.

Myron slowly looked up, and saw what he first thought was a mirage in the desert. He shook his hood as he looked.

"They're real, Myron," Sally assured. "After you shared your story and frustrations in our workshop yesterday, I went and found them. I talked with them, explained things, and apologized to them. I let them know it wasn't your fault. They came here, at my request . . . for you, Myron. Go, say hello . . . to your family."

"Daddy!" two children now joyfully called out as their smiling mother encouraged them to go to him.

Myron could only cry tears of joy as he nudged his children, and beheld his wife now coming towards him as well.

"Hello, Myron," his wife said quietly, almost apologetically, as Sally and Lightning watched from one side. "I misjudged you. Sally told me what you were really put through at work. She asked me to give you a second chance . . . I said yes."

Myron nudged his wife with his eyes tightly closed, as she began crying as well. Even Sally and Lightning were tearing up together at the sight before them, now closely nudging each other.

"Lightning," Sally said quietly to him with tears in her eyes, " . . . I have just atoned for every divorce I ever participated in as a lawyer."

Lightning just looked with pride at his wife as he nudged her.

"Sally . . ." Myron said, united with his family once more. He couldn't say a thing after that, but his tear-filled eyes said it all.

"Dinoco will be a family-friendly company, Myron," Sally assured, " . . . starting with yours. You're gonna help me with that, aren't you?"

Myron silently nodded yes as he smiled.

"Now, go have fun together," Sally invited. "Go, rediscover each other."

As Myron now went off with his family, Sally shared with Lightning, "This is what I came here to do with Dinoco, Lightning."

"It's worth it," Lightning affirmed. "It's worth everything. I'm proud of you . . . and I love you, Sally Carrera McQueen."

"Thanks for sticking this out with me, my love," Sally replied with gratitude as she looked at him amid the now empty helicopters. "I love you, Lightning McQueen."

— — — — —

Sally and Lightning now motored among the Dinoco crowds that were spreading across Radiator Springs in all directions.

They noticed Cam and Mia running an all-day barbecue out behind Flo's café.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Cam said as Mia brought him another stack of grease patties.

"Okay, who wants some greaseburgers?" Cam said to an enthusiastic group of youngsters gathered around him.

"We do!" they all exclaimed.

"You'd make a good dad," Mia said with a smile to Cam.

"One thing at a time, okay?" Cam replied, smiling at her. "But don't worry . . . we'll get to that, too."

"Deal," Mia gladly accepted as she kissed him, while Lightning and Sally now moved on.

"I'm due at the Dirt Track, in a little while," Lightning advised, " . . . so we'd better see the rest of this before I get busy."

"Before we get busy, together," Sally gently corrected.

"But Sal, you're not . . ." Lightning cautioned.

"I can stay on the track as you and Doc lead a bunch of kids around it!" Sally replied with a smile. "I'm not that much of a klutz!"

Lightning just kissed Sally with an almost fierce gratitude.

"Let's go see how Mater and Dana are getting on at their farm," Sally suggested.

Together, they followed several large signs, and a number of cars, out to the Ornament Valley Farm. They arrived just as Dana and Mater were finishing their first orientation together.

" . . . So you're gonna see some real farm life while you're here," Dana said. "Okay those who want to see how tractors are milked can follow me."

"And those who wanna see how tractors are tipped can follow me over into the field here," Mater said.

Lightning and Sally looked at each other astonished, as they approached Mater while the crowd was dividing up.

"It'll be a definite crowd pleaser!" Mater explained with a smile to Sally and Lightning. "Dana's allowing me 'ta do it for old times' sake. Says she even wishes she could be there with me. They right themselves . . . no harm done."

"This I gotta see," Sally said with determination.

"That's right," Lightning recalled as they motored with the group out to the field, " . . . you've never seen this, have you?"

"Okay," Mater said once everyone was out in the field, and they were in the middle of a herd of docile tractors, " . . . it's daylight, and the tractors here aren't exactly sleepin' like they should be fur this to work good. But fortuitously, we have someone here who can make a loud enough noise that should still successfully startle them. Lightnin' good buddy, would you do the honors?"

"Me?" Lightning questioned.

"Heck, if you don't think you can rev loud enough, have Sally help, too!" Mater suggested.

"Okay," Sally accepted before Lightning could say another word, " . . . on the count of three."

"Sally!" Lightning exclaimed.

"One," Sally counted, " . . . two . . . three!"

Both Lightning and Sally let out a sudden and thunderous pair of engine revs together.

On that cue, every tractor around them in the field let out a startled, wide-eyed "MOOOO!", reared up, and tipped over backwards.

"Wait fur it . . . the best part is coming right here!" Mater advised.

A veritable symphony of 'blats' burped out from the tractors' smoke stacks around the group. Everyone paused, shocked for a brief moment, before the field erupted in shared laughter.

"'Ya gotta stick around and help me do this again!" Mater said to Lightning and Sally as the group applauded around them. "I was afraid I wasn't gonna be able to do this by myself with the tractors awake in daylight."

"Mater, Sally and I have our own show to run soon over at the dirt track," Lightning objected. "Tell 'ya what, we'll see if we can send Red over here. He tipped them in daylight in town once, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Mater recalled. "He'd do!"

"As much fun as this is," Sally laughed, " . . . we'd better check on Dana."

Soon, Mater, Lightning and Sally arrived over at the barn. Dana was still working among the tractors in the milking parlor as a small crowd watched her.

"Mater, we'd better coordinate our 'shows' here," Dana warned as she disconnected a tractor from a milking machine. "This tractor almost tipped up while I was getting it hooked up to the machine here, when you guys made that roar out there."

"Why don't we just do it all together?" Mater suggested. "I got most of the crowd anyway, and this is the last group of tractors to be milked until later today, right?"

"Yep, sounds good to me," Dana replied as the last tractor now rolled off out of the barn into a field. "Even though we delayed milking here so that the families could see some of it, we should get these tractors back on their regular schedule again later this afternoon."

"You do this seven days a week? And you don't mind?" Sally asked as Dana came out into the barn's main aisle.

"Yep," Dana replied, " . . . when I'm here, that is. It's relaxing, soothing. It keeps me connected to the earth, to the rhythm of life. I could easily do this and nothing else for as long as I live now. But I know you need me to do more."

"Now I feel guilty," Sally admitted.

"Don't," Dana assured. "Just don't, Sally."

"You know we have to go back next week . . . to Texas," Sally sighed.

"I know," Dana acknowledged. "It'll give me the motivation to really start finding folks to replace us. That, and getting the ideas my PR workshop generated yesterday, will be my top priorities for the coming week. I've already got a couple of cars, who aren't even in the PR department, working on an ad campaign idea of theirs. It'll be great!"

Sally just closed her eyes and nudged against Lightning tightly though.

"You don't like going back to Houston, do you?" Lightning asked knowingly as he looked at her.

Sally just silently shook her hood as she leaned against him.

"Sally, why don't you take the rest of the day off and go relax at home up at the Wheel Well?" Dana suggested.

"No," Sally said, straightening herself up again, "Lightning and I have a kiddies' version of 'Racing Night' to put on at the Dirt Track later here, and then there's the big family cruise under the neon in town. We'll be sending everyone home tomorrow, and then I'll relax . . . for a bit anyway. I need to be out and visible for now though."

Dana looked with concern at Lightning. He looked down for a moment, and then at Sally.

"Sally," Dana said, summoning her courage, " . . . you're running on empty here."

"No I'm not," Sally replied. "I had breakfast this morning."

"You know what I mean," Dana continued. "This job is taxing you, like I've never seen before. You haven't been like this since Lightning was in a coma in hospital."

"As I shared with all three of you in the helicopter coming back here a week ago, thanks . . . but I gotta see this through," Sally said with a tired determination as she looked at nothing in particular.

Lightning dialed his mobile. "Mack? . . . Would you come pick Sally and I up at Dana and Mater's farm?"

"Be right there, boss," Mack assured on the phone.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"Kidnapping you," Lightning replied as he hung up his mobile.

"Kidnapping me?" Sally asked.

"Yep," Lightning confirmed. "Just for a little while . . . enough for a soothing massage, out on your favorite overlook . . . some talk, a little loving. Hopefully we won't need to resort to 'scream therapy' . . . but I'm just taking you away from all this, just for a little while here. Some 'Sally First Aid', okay?"

"I should refuse," Sally noted. "But Lightning . . . I can't. Help me . . . please . . ."

"Oh, Mrs. McQueen . . . Sally," an enthusiastic Dinoco employee said, having spotted her and now motoring towards her.

Sally looked sadly at Dana. Dana quickly nodded back, and moved to intercept the Dinoco employee.

"Sally's got an important meeting to get to right now," Dana covered. "I'm her right tire though as PR VP, what can I do for you?"

Lightning glanced at Mater as he hustled Sally out of the barn and into the Maters' tent to hide her away for the moment. Sally started uncontrollably crying the moment she entered the tent.

"I was doing better," she sobbed as she leaned against Lightning. "Things are starting to turn around here as we'd hoped. It's working."

"You're still just doing too much," Lightning supportively advised. "Most everyone else works forty, maybe fifty or sixty hours a week. You've been doing double that, easy. Even I've only raced up to five hundred laps at a time. Then I stop, and rest for days afterwards. You haven't stopped Sally. Plus you're carrying the weight of this company's success or failure on your fenders alone. You need to share that load with others."

"I have been," Sally sniffed. "That's been the whole theme of this retreat . . . everyone has to save Dinoco."

Lightning just moved around her and rolled up onto Sally's back, beginning to massage her a little inside the tent. Then he just spread his tires and embraced her, rocking her gently, trying to soothe her.

"It'll be okay . . . it's okay," he assured her as her crying gradually subsided.

"Mrs. McQueen . . . Sally," a different car said, opening the tent flap without warning. "I was told you were in here. Oh my goodness, I'm sorry!" the car now said, embarrassed at seeing them as they were.

"It's just how we give each other massages," Lightning excused, looking slightly redder than usual, as he backed off of Sally. "What can we do for you?" he added as he came around and in front of her, deciding to take charge of the situation for his wife now.

"We haven't met before," the car said. "I'm Sofia Bugatti, Assistant Vice President for Strategic Development."

"Lightning McQueen, Sally's husband, and partner in many things," he replied, introducing himself.

"Pleased to meet you. I am well aware of who you are," Sofia said, before continuing. "While I was supposed to be here, I had to stay in Houston until Max flew me here this morning, to wrap up details regarding both a new oil field concession which should be nicely profitable for us, and oversee approval and disbursement of another round of funding for a kind of maverick team of chemists who've been working on a reformulation of Rust-eze as an interesting challenge. I am just a supporter of mavericks, underdogs, and folks who do things differently."

"I can't help notice you have a slight European accent . . . Italian?" Sally said now motoring forward herself, her interest piqued.

"Yes, I'm originally from Italy, Napoli actually," Sofia confirmed. "But I felt I could never really go anywhere career-wise the way I wanted to, so I've been working my way through various posts in companies around the world for a number of years now. Having previously been Managing Director of a Norwegian oil trading firm, my decision to take this position at Dinoco was actually a bit of a step down for me, but I had long been wanting to come and work in America, and for a top-tier corporation, and this was my chance."

"Alone?" Sally followed up. "If you don't mind my asking."

Sofia smiled. "I could have been married probably half a dozen times over by now. But alas, I have not yet found a companion who wants to know the real me, or keep up with me either. I am alright with that though."

"I am sorry to bother you, however," Sofia continued. "But I just couldn't conclude the oil field concession negotiations without your approval of the final proposed deal. The negotiators on the other side are particularly interested in our new emphasis on the clean and environmentally friendly extraction of oil. It's giving us an edge over our rivals."

"You have the documents with you?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Sofia said, handing a folder to her.

"Wow," Sally remarked, beginning to look through the papers. "You've provided a summary sheet here, the likes of which I've never seen before. Very organized! How is that Rust-eze team doing you spoke of though?" Sally asked as she continued to skim through the file.

"I'm glad you like the summary," Sofia noted. "I just like to save everyone time, and get things done. As to the Rust-eze team, while they have not been able to achieve the original, and fairly exaggerated claims for the product . . . they have been able to come up with a reformulation that arrests rust and chemically changes the rust into an inert metallic compound, while also protecting the metal underneath. Preliminary test results have shown that a metal surface so treated will not rust again — but it will not polish on its own either, and would need to be covered with either paint, or chrome or other electroplated finish of some kind. The downside of course is that repeated use is no longer necessary, so recurring sales of the product to the same customers will naturally diminish. But offering free samples of this to the many customers injured by the original product could significantly reduce our liabilities to them, as well as reduce costs for their extended medical treatment and care going forward."

"The most promising reformulation though," she continued, "also will not cause non-treated surrounding areas to rust, as the previous formulation did. Plus the new formula will produce less waste and toxic by-products from its manufacture. The chemist team is also devising ways to neutralize the remaining toxic elements of both the product and its creation right now."

"And you've been overseeing all this on your own back at headquarters while most everyone else has been here?" Sally followed up.

"Most everyone calling from the field offices here has wound up talking to my office within the last couple days," Sofia admitted. "Someone had to be back there, taking care of the details."

"How have you been doing it all?" Sally asked, somewhat amazed.

"Everywhere I've gone, I've learned to keep an eye out for capable assistants," Sofia explained. "I recruit or bring them over to my team . . . I've had to protect my current team from the vice presidents that used to run this company until you cleaned them out. Thank you for doing that, by the way. Then, together, we just identify and address the main issues, opportunities, whatever, that need to be dealt with. Most of my current team haven't worked before at the level we currently are right now, but I feel we are meeting the challenges at home, and taking key steps on a couple of important issues here that should really help Dinoco."

"Are you sticking around today?" Sally asked, clearly impressed now.

"I had not planned to, as I have no family, and judging by appearances around here, this is obviously the 'family day' of your retreat," Sofia admitted.

"Lightning, would you cancel our pick-up with Mack for now," Sally requested. "I'd like to take Sofia here over to meet Tex."

"Sally . . ." Lightning warned, fearing she was about to go back to overdoing it again.

Sally now wanted to communicate so much to him, but felt she couldn't in front of Sofia. "I'm good now . . . trust me," was all she could say as she looked directly at him, trying to reassure him with a confident gaze that she knew what she was doing.

"Go for it," Lightning simply replied to Sally . . . giving her the trust, and the love, he could now clearly see she was asking him for.

"Sofia, there's someone I would like you to meet here, if you wouldn't mind coming with me now," Sally invited as she opened the tent flap to the outside.

Dana and Mater watched Sally drive off with Sofia as they came up to Lightning outside the tent a moment later.

"Where's Sally going with that staffer?" Dana asked.

"Off to meet with Tex," Lightning explained. "I don't want to speak too early," he now cautioned, "but I think we may have just been introduced to our ticket home . . . for good."


	29. Saturday's Agenda — Part II

_Vrrrooooomm!_ Lightning revved loudly.

Once again, all the tractors in the field moo'ed in alarm and tipped over backwards on their big rear wheels — much to the surrounding crowd's laughter and delight. After waiting for all their 'blats' to finish, Lightning just sighed.

"Honestly, you'd think they'd catch on the third time in one afternoon," Dana commented as she and Mater came up to Lightning.

"I've told 'ya, Dana, tractors is duuh-umb!" Mater assured. "You may have milked and ranched 'em, but I've worked with 'em in my own ways long enough 'ta know they will _never_ catch onto this."

"By 'worked' of course, you mean you've played and even toyed with them," Dana corrected, mildly chastising him.

"Hey, you encouraged me to go ahead and do this today, dear," Mater reminded her.

"Okay, you are good to them the rest of the time now," Dana admitted. "But please don't call me 'dear' . . . not until we're really old anyway."

They stopped talking as they noticed Lightning was still silent near them, looking downcast.

"Worried about Sally?" Dana guessed.

"She hasn't called all afternoon here," Lightning sighed. "I'd better get back to town though, both to check on her, and to join Doc out at the Dirt Track."

"I think we'll start the afternoon milking for these tractors here," Dana suggested. "Their bio fuel has probably turned to foam by now with all this tipping. But Mater and I will come join you in town as soon as we can. And I'll call if I hear anything from Sally. You let me know if anything goes on, too, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Lightning replied quietly as he began to motor off.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Dana assured giving him a light nudge as he passed near her. "You two doing okay, though?"

"I'm not worried about us," Lightning answered, still looking down, " . . . just her."

"Well, we don't have a race and cruise in this town every night," Dana suggested. "So why don't you focus on giving her a little romance tonight with all that. It'll be something you'll both enjoy."

"Thanks, Dana . . . I will," Lightning said appreciatively now, with a slight smile, as he motored off.

"They're both worn out by this," Dana observed to Mater as they watched Lightning go.

"What can we do 'ta help?" Mater asked her.

"I don't know, darling," Dana sighed as she began leaning against her husband. "I just don't know."

— — — — —

Lightning slowed as he entered town again. Dinoco families were happily clogging the streets, as well as Flo's café, and even filing into Lizzy's store. He could see that Luigi and Guido were doing a good business in tires today, and Ramone was even turning out some creative paint jobs on some customers. Lightning couldn't see the one car he was looking for in the crowds around town however. But he had a good idea where to focus his search.

"Hi Lightning," Aro said as Lightning entered the team's offices in town. "If you're looking for Sally, she's still in a meeting with Tex in their private office in back. They've been there all afternoon. They've asked not to be disturbed though . . . been refusing a number of calls, actually."

"Thanks for the warning, Aro," Lightning replied. "But I think I'll disturb 'em anyway."

Lightning motored back and stopped outside the office door. He could see Tex and Sally engaged in an animated discussion. But he thought it best to wait for a moment and see if either would notice him through the glass. Sally saw him first and stopped talking. Lightning took that as enough of a cue to push the door open and enter.

"I am still just not sure about her," Tex said, before he, too, now noticed Lightning and stopped talking.

"Hi Sal, hi Tex," Lightning said as he entered. "Sorry to interrupt, but Sal, I hadn't heard from you all afternoon, and it's about time for the Dirt Track event now. You still wanna join in? If you're busy though, I understand."

Sally sighed, looking both exhausted, and somewhat sad.

"Why don't you take a break, Sal," Lightning offered, seeing how she was. "Come with me. Tex, some fresh air and seeing kids race might do you some good, too. Whatever it is here, it doesn't look like you've resolved it yet, so as a husband to one of you, and a friend to both of you . . . let's just give this a rest for now, okay?"

"'Ya know, I haven't even seen Mandy today yet," Tex admitted. "She's gonna kill me here."

"Bring her to the race," Lightning invited. "If it's bad, have Mia and Tia or your boys talk to her. But let's just get out of here for now."

Sally just sighed as she now passed Lightning to leave the office.

"Excuse us, Tex," Lightning said as he now left the office as well. "Sal," he said calling ahead to her, "please take a right out the office door here and head west on the road for a moment. I want to see you."

Sally silently flashed her right turn light, signaling her understanding of Lightning's request. He silently followed her out past the Town Hall, along the road out of town. Once she was out in the open desert near the foothills of the Cadillac Range, she just signaled and pulled over to the side of the road. Lightning didn't need to ask how she was feeling. He just came up beside her off the road and nudged against her tightly.

"You wanna quit Dinoco?" he suggested, just cutting right to the heart of what he guessed was troubling his wife.

"I very nearly did this afternoon," Sally sighed tearfully as she also leaned tightly against Lightning. "You know me now, don't you?"

"I hope you think I do," he replied, trying to smile a little for her.

"An incredible and very well-qualified CEO candidate, with global experience no less, practically falls into our trunks here," Sally sighed, "but Tex isn't sure about her. He says she's been 'floating all over the world', that she hasn't demonstrated any lasting commitment or loyalty to any company she's ever worked at . . . just to herself and her own career. He also doesn't like that she hasn't been able to 'settle down' yet with a husband — as if that has anything to do with this!"

"Sally," Lightning said. "I love you. You do what you feel you need to do here, but maybe you quitting will force him to see reason. It might cost us our sponsorship with the company, and the Devlins might leave town. I think those would be mistakes on their part. But I want you back, Sal. I don't want to share you with Dinoco anymore. I just don't."

"Lightning," Sally admired, looking back at him. "I love you, too. I've got to tell you something though. You lied to me, a while back . . . when you said this Piston Cup season was 'toast' for you. I just took a look at the season calendar a few days ago while I was on a break in my Houston office, and did a little calculating. If we picked up with the next race in Los Angeles, the Nitro-ade 200, in a couple weeks' time — you could still win a Piston Cup this year, even if you didn't win a few races during the rest of the season."

"I was never very good at math," Lightning smiled.

"Lightning, I love you so much," Sally said tearfully as she pressed her hood against him, "that I'm ready to make as big a sacrifice for you as you were ready to make for me when you allowed, even encouraged me, to go for this nightmare of a job. I've earned enough money though, in both salary, and in stock options — as long as the company doesn't tank here, which I just really don't care about anymore — that I can cover the team's costs by myself for the rest of this season, if we have to. Plus, I'll just ramp up our merchandising, get the Team Store really going, and have Dana hype us up to the hilt to the point where we should be able to do just fine, with or without Dinoco."

"I know this'll make us a little late to the Dirt Track," she continued. "But would you come back to our offices with me now as I type up a letter real quick here? I still would like things to work out with both Dinoco, and with Tex personally. But I never make moves or threats, unless I'm ready to carry them out."

"Sally, I love you . . . and I am with you, right beside you, all the way," Lightning affirmed. "It's time. Let's go back to racing, together."

Sally now wordlessly went and turned around in front of him, and with a look of tremendous admiration and love for him in her eyes, she gave him the most passionate, grateful kiss Lightning had ever known.

"Thank you, Stickers," she tearfully said as they ended their kiss. "You've just rescued me from hell here. I'll never forget this."

"One . . . two . . . three . . ." he said as he nuzzled his bumper against hers.

"I. Love. You." they both said together.

"Ohh, I'm starting to feel like myself again," Sally said with tearful relief. "I'm ready now. Let's go back to town, and get that letter typed. I don't know whether I'm going to confront Tex before or after the Dirt Track event . . . I'll have that figured out in a minute. But I am calling Dana right now. I know she'll quit with me if I ask her to. It's time to call in our own team though."

"I'll call Doc while we're at it here," Lightning added, "and let him know we'll be a bit late."

"Thank you though, thank you so much, my love," Sally said gratefully, "for bringing me out here for this talk. You are my rescuer . . . my hero . . . now, and always."

"Whatever happens, Sal," Lightning said, "we're celebrating tonight — on the track, and under the neon. And, I may still kidnap you up to the Wheel Well, where I'll do unspeakably nice things to you!"

"I am all yours, mister," Sally willingly agreed. "Let's get it on!"

Sally now tore off down the road back into town.

"Now _that's_ my Sal!" Lightning happily exclaimed to himself as he took off after her.

— — — — —

"There you are!" Doc exclaimed as Lightning and Sally drove down onto the Dirt Track a little later. "There's a reason I've long been avoiding becoming a teacher, or working with youth . . . and I've just discovered what that is here!"

Lightning surveyed the excited kid-cars now gathering around them. "There are a lot of them, aren't there," he noted.

"Lightning, I don't see Tex or Mandy here," Sally said, looking around them. "So let's just go ahead with this for now."

"What's that about?" Doc asked.

"We'll tell you later," Lightning explained. "But Sally and I have agreed this afternoon that we're going back to racing in two weeks, regardless of what happens here, with Dinoco or anything else."

"He's up and rescued me," Sally admired, looking at Lighting.

"Nope," Lightning gently countered. "She realized I could still win a Piston Cup this season if I got back into the circuit in time."

A big smile now crossed Doc's chrome bumper. "Hot snot!" he exclaimed. "I could not be happier for you two! 'Bout time you both wised up and got back to what you two were meant to! That alone makes me want to tear up the track here!"

"But we have kids here, Doc," Lightning reminded him, "plus Sally, and I am _not_ gonna watch her go into the gulch again tonight!"

"Hey," Sally gently pointed out with a smile, "I told you, I'm not a total klutz, okay?"

"Just stick beside me," Lightning invited. "I'll coach you through it . . . even catch you if I have to! You just stay on the inside lane here."

"Deal!" Sally gladly accepted as she kissed him as she lined up beside him on the 'pole position' at the start line.

"Sheriff!" Lightning yelled. "Let's get it going here!"

"Ladies and gentlecars, boys and girls!" the Sheriff now boomed on the PA system, like the master showman he always secretly wanted to be. "Will all those who want to race with the Fabulous Doc Hudson Hornet, the Legendary Lightning McQueen, and his wife, the Sensational Sally McQueen . . ."

"And you are my Sensational Sally McQueen!" Lightning said to her as they lined up on the start line.

"You!" Sally replied with a big smile as she nudged him tightly.

". . . Would all 'contestants' now line up behind these three legendary racecars at the start line," the Sheriff's announcement concluded.

"You know, Stickers," Sally noted as she turned and looked behind her, " . . . we oughta have someone at the rear of all this, in case anyone has problems, or gets hurt. You mind if I go back and cover the rear?"

"Not tonight, Sal," Lightning replied. "We're sticking together. I'll go back with you."

"You're not leaving me alone at the head of all this!" Doc said as he now hurriedly dialed his mobile. "Dora . . . is Dana, Flo, or practically anyone else you know with you?"

"Dana just pulled up here, why?" Dora asked via the phone.

"Could you and her come down onto the track and cover the rear of this growing pack we have behind us, in case anyone gets into trouble or hurt?" he asked. "As far as I'm concerned, it's a matter of life and death."

"Your 'life and death', right?" Dora surmised on the phone.

"Just get down here. I'll owe 'ya one, okay?" Doc pleaded.

"We're on our way," Dora assured.

"Well, at least we know what Doc's weakness is now," Sally commented out loud to Lightning.

"Just don't ask me to babysit by myself when you two have a family, okay?" Doc said quietly.

"I keep meaning to talk with Lightning about that," Sally observed.

"Not now, okay? We're here to race . . . slowly," Lightning responded.

"Wow, you two!" Sally replied. "What is it with guys and kids?"

"We could ask the same question about gals and kids," Lightning countered.

"Everyone, start . . . your . . . engines!" the Sheriff now boomed on the PA.

Three big engines and dozens of little ones now roared to life, with Dora and Dana forming up at the rear, way back on the other side of the dirt turn.

Luigi then came down to the start line with his treasured Ferrari flag. "Uno for the money," he began, " . . . due for 'de show . . . tre to get ready . . . and quattro to GO!" he yelled, wildly waving his flag.

Sally, Lightning and Doc, followed by dozens of young cars now began to accelerate along the Dirt Track.

"Just remember guys, we got kids behind us," Sally reminded as they slowly accelerated. "Let's gradually take it up to twenty-five or thirty miles per hour and see how everyone does."

"Okay, Chief," Lightning concurred.

"I was going faster than this before I let everyone here find out I was a racecar," Doc sighed.

"Hey, if they're riding your bumper, Doc, we can accelerate more," Sally suggested in compromise. "If they're falling back, we let 'em catch up with us. This is for them, not us, okay?"

"Can't argue with you there, Sally," Doc conceded as he began to smile.

"Lightning, I want to see you one day, doing this with our . . ." Sally began saying to him, before she restrained herself.

Lightning looked at her, openly, as Sally looked down shyly for a moment.

"Sal," he said. "When the time comes . . . I do, too. I won't deny you that, or anything you truly want."

Sally suddenly nudged Lightning so hard in gratitude, he almost bumped up against Doc.

"Whoa guys!" Doc warned. "Focus on the race . . . such as it is here! Save the romance for later, okay?"

"Sorry," Lightning and Sally both apologized together, smiling at each other once they did.

"What do you always say to me when we're on the track together?" Sally hinted as she now looked ahead.

"Oh, right! Eyes ahead," Lightning agreed as he now looked ahead as well.

Doc just rolled his eyes and sighed. "We can go a bit faster you know. The 'little nippers' are beginning to chew at my bumper here."

"Let's see how everyone handles the dirt turn at this speed," Sally suggested. "You have been running your dirt racing workshops for the kids today, haven't you, Doc?"

"Why do you think I wasn't going to let you fall back to the rear here?" Doc replied. "They'll hardly need to execute the 'turn right to go left' maneuver here though."

"Okay kids," Sally coached loudly. "Just watch your turns through here. You probably won't drift skid all that much, so don't turn too far to the right. Follow us!"

The crowd quieted down as parents nervously watched their children follow Sally, Lightning, and Doc around the dirt curve. Dora and Dana watched carefully as they followed up at the rear of the pack. There was a little skidding, a little gentle bumping, and an occasional objection of "Hey!" But soon everyone was safely around the curve.

"Okay, let's take it up a notch . . . to forty," Sally said, checking her rear view mirrors.

"She still coaches you like this, doesn't she?" Doc observed to Lightning as they all proceeded towards Willie's Butte a second time.

"And I love it!" Lightning confirmed.

Sally just smiled at him, glancing his way briefly, before refocusing on the track ahead. She now speed-dialed her mobile phone.

"Hello, this is Dana," her phone's speaker announced.

"Dana, how's it looking back there?" Sally asked.

"Just fine, Sally," Dana assured on the phone.

"I thought you said we weren't supposed to be using those while on the track . . . or while driving in general now," Lightning admonished.

"I don't have a crew radio with Dana, and I needed to check with her on how all the kids behind us were doing," Sally excused. "Besides, we're going pretty slow here still."

"I'll let you go, Sally," Dana laughed, hearing the conversation over the phone. "But just know, I'm with you, all the way . . . on and off the track here. If you quit tonight, I'm quitting, too, and standing right beside you."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Dana," Sally apologized on the phone.

"I'm not," Dana replied. "So don't you be either. Talk to you afterwards. Bye."

"Lightning, do I deserve all of you around me like this?" Sally asked as they headed over the backstretch bumps.

"Yes, you do, Sal," Lightning assured. "You so do!"

"Weee!" some of the kids called out behind them, finally able to start catching a little air off the bumps.

"Okay, kids!" Sally called out again. "We're approaching the dirt turn a little faster this time, so space it out among yourselves and apply a little more right wheel this time . . . otherwise you might skid out onto the shoulder!"

"'Ya mean we won't fall into the gulch?" one kid asked behind her.

"You need to be going somewhat faster than we are to do that," Sally answered. "Trust me on that one!"

Doc spaced out a little from Lightning as they began rounding the turn, but Lightning stayed right close to Sally.

"You trust me with 'synchronized skidding' between us here, huh?" Sally said to Lightning as they began drift skidding a little.

"Absolutely!" he replied, as he intentionally gave her a little friendly bump with his rear fender.

"You're getting deliberately 'bad' on me again!" Sally quietly cautioned. "We got kids behind us. Behave yourself, Lightning McQueen!"

"Nope!" he countered with a smile, as he now gently bumped front fenders with her now as well as they rounded the dirt turn.

"Lightning!" Sally warned again, as she gave him a somewhat sterner look this time, while they crossed the start line again. "Let's do five laps total, Luigi!" she yelled as she passed the yellow car again.

"Okay, okay," Lightning now conceded. "But this is the first real fun we've had together on a track in a while."

"I know," she admitted, softening towards him a little. "I've asked too much of us here . . . of both you, and myself. I'm sorry."

"Sally, you've always done your best, ever since I've known you," Lightning assured. "Shall we take it up to fifty here?"

"Fifty," Sally agreed, gently accelerating. "Lightning, that is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me," she continued.

"What, fifty?" Lighting cracked with a smile.

"You!" Sally replied warmly with a smile of her own, shaking her hood at him.

Finding themselves already on the backstretch, Sally briefly glanced over at the audience across the track infield. "Tex is in the crowd now, but I can't quite see Mandy," Sally said returning her gaze to the dirt turn ahead of her.

"You ready to deliver the ultimatum after we're done here?" Lightning asked.

"If I can't see Mandy there, he may already have a big problem to deal with," Sally replied reluctantly.

"Don't let him off that easy," Lightning advised as they skidded through the dirt turn again together, almost in perfect synchronicity now, without either of them consciously thinking about what they were doing.

"How do you two do that?" Doc now asked in amazement as they crossed the start line again on the straightaway . . . having seen Sally and Lightning turn, even skid, smoothly together.

"Do what?" they both asked, oblivious to what they had just done together.

"Never mind," Doc sighed. "Face it . . . you two are the perfect couple together!"

"Thanks, Doc," Sally replied as she looked at Lightning and shrugged. Lightning just smiled.

Sally's mobile rang. "Yes," she replied.

"We almost started to lose a couple on the dirt turn just now," Dana replied. "You probably shouldn't go any faster."

"Okay, got it," Sally replied. "Tex is here. Stick around afterwards. Gotta exhibit 'safe driving' now, to set a good example for Stickers here. Bye."

"Okay," Dana replied, laughing again. "Bye."

"You're right," Lightning confirmed, having just scanned the crowd. "I can't see Mandy with Tex."

"You really think we ought to hit the guy again, when he may have already been hit once here?" Sally asked.

"Let's see what's going on with him," Lightning agreed somewhat. "But I'm ready for you to pull the plug tonight here. I just am."

"Fierce Lighting," Sally observed as they once again turned around Willie's Butte and entered the backstretch.

"Yep, I'm feelin' pretty 'stormy' right now," he replied. "Just protecting the lady I love."

"Just remember, Tex has been under a lot of stress lately," Doc cautioned. "Don't make it worse."

"We'll be careful," Sally assured. "We promise, right sweetheart?"

"We promise," Lightning agreed, reluctantly.

Once again they skidded smoothly through the dirt turn with just inches between Sally and Lightning. The space never varied between them.

"You two really aren't aware of how smoothly you race together . . . how in sync you are, are you?" Doc said in amazement at Sally and Lightning.

"Doc, thanks. That's a real compliment," Lightning said gratefully. "I just wish I could do this with her all the time."

"What makes you think I'm not out there with you when you race?" Sally said warmly to Lightning as they headed towards Willie's Butte once again for the last lap.

"But Doc, you and Dora are a perfect medical team, too," Lightning assured.

"Thanks, Lightning," Doc accepted as they rounded the turn around the butte onto the backstretch. "But would you two mind if I opened it up here, and just did a nice skid around the dirt turn to the finish?"

"Be our guest," Sally invited.

Doc now roared to life as he floored it towards the dirt turn, while Lightning and Sally spread out a little between them to hold the kids behind them back. Doc cracked a broad, satisfied smile as he just smoothly drift-skidded into the turn, running almost completely sideways around it and kicking up a great cloud of dust.

"Let's do our thing," Sally now invited as they again perfectly executed a synchronized drift skid between them around the turn . . . as if they were one, reading each other's thoughts.

The crowd was cheering loudly. Seeing them together, even Tex began to realize where Sally and Lightning really belonged.

"And here they come!" the Sheriff now proclaimed on the loudspeakers. "Rounding the dirt turn for the last time! And here tonight, in Radiator Springs . . . everyone's a winner! Let's hear it for all our junior contestants out there as they cross the finish line!"

Soon, Sally, Lightning and Doc came to a stop along the homestretch in front of the cheering crowd, as they were surrounded by excited, grateful kids.

"They want autographs, don't they," Lightning admitted to Sally.

"Yep," Sally sighed as she dialed her mobile again. "Hello, Flo? We're doing the autograph thing here. Get Guido to set it up, would you?"

"You got it, Sally," Flo confirmed. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Sally replied.

"I talked with Dana before the race here," Flo responded.

"Keep it under your hood for now, okay?" Sally requested. "I gotta talk with key folks first."

"You're doing the right thing," Flo assured.

"Thanks . . . so I've been told around here," Sally replied. "We'll make our way to Mack and the trailers in a moment here. Bye."

"I'll have the Sheriff announce it. Bye." Flo concluded as well.

"Tex is coming this way," Lightning cautioned, "but I am sticking right with you, okay?"

"Together," Sally assured as she took a deep breath. "Trust my lead though, okay?"

"All the way, Sal," Lightning assured. "You have my complete trust. You're on point here."

"Thanks, Stickers," Sally said gratefully as she kissed him.

Tex motored up to them amid all the kids now and stopped. "You two were like a couple of 'pied pipers' out there with all these kids," he admired. "I hope our media people got all this on tape somehow."

"Dana's been having crews cover this entire event," Sally assured. "I'm sure they got this, too. Looks like Mandy missed this though . . . everything okay?"

"I found her sleeping," Tex explained. "I didn't want to disturb her, so I just came here. The twins are all busy with things right now, too."

"Uh, Tex . . ." Sally began.

"Sally," Tex replied, cutting her off. "I think we've talked enough business for one day here. It's Saturday, let's give it a rest, okay?"

"I'll do as you ask, Tex," Sally replied reluctantly. "But I just need to give you one thing to think about here, before anyone else does. I've realized that Lightning could still win his second Piston Cup this season, if he starts racing again in two weeks at a minor race on the circuit at Los Angeles. I want him to be in that race. He's given up more than he should have for me in all this . . . and having him race, for Dinoco and Rust-eze, would give an immeasurably positive PR opportunity for the company, one that we all need right now."

"But Tex," Sally continued, taking a deep breath. "I am not going to let Lightning compete alone at that race. I intend to be there, as his Crew Chief. How I wind up there, with him, in two weeks, is now your choice. But I am going to be at my husband's side . . . no matter what. I've done my job here. I've cleaned up the company, and found you an eminently qualified replacement for me. I'm willing to stay on in some way to keep an eye on her, even accept a lasting role on the company's board. But as both my husband, and all my dearest friends here are reminding me . . . I've done enough. I'm a Crew Chief, and my husband's partner, in every sense of the word. That's who I want to be. I have no desire to continue being a CEO. Sofia does. I have a letter tucked under my hood here. I don't want to use it the way it's currently written. Know that I will though, if I have to."

"But please, Tex," Sally concluded. "Let me live the life I want — with my husband, my soulmate — doing what we do better than anyone else. My racing partner and I have to go sign autographs now for our fans now, your employees. Think about it, and do what you need to. I still want to be your trusted friend, as we have been, Tex. But know that I will be at my husband's side, as his Crew Chief . . . in two weeks. I vow it."

Lightning looked with quiet amazement now at his wife, realizing what she had just said — silently appreciating, even treasuring the gift, the oath, she had just made to him.

"I'll think about it," Tex replied, solemnly. "Continue as you are for now. We'll talk Monday." He then departed without saying another word.

Lightning now supportively nudged his wife.

"I didn't want to do it that way," Sally said, almost crying. "But he wasn't going to listen, to care about my position, my concerns otherwise. I can see why he and Mandy had problems. You did that to me just once, and it almost felt the same way. That was worse of course. Thank you for vowing never to do that to me again."

"You deserve that from me, Sal," Lightning replied.

"I hated to do what I just did here though," Sally continued, continuing to tear up as she leaned against Lightning and watched Tex go, "laying down an ultimatum like that. Sweetheart . . . for the first time in my life, I feel I've basically stabbed a friend in the back."

"Folks sometimes bring things on themselves," Lightning said, trying to comfort her, "by not listening, not seeing what others are experiencing or going through. Even Doc has seen what this job has done to you. Tex probably has too, but maybe he just can't admit it. You've done what you had to here . . . and you've put me, and us, first. I cannot thank you enough for that, ever. Sally, I am proud of you . . . and I love you, so very much."

"I love you, too," Sally sighed, closing her eyes and nudging against him tightly.

"How's it going, you two?" Dana gently said as she motored up to them, now joined by Mater.

"I didn't want to," Sally now said tearfully as she remained close against Lightning. "But Tex wasn't prepared to listen to me otherwise. I delivered an ultimatum to him, saying I would be beside Lightning, as his Crew Chief, in two weeks, and that it was now up to Tex to decide how I would get or be there. He simply told me to continue as I am for now, and that we would discuss it further on Monday. Then he just turned away. I feel terrible that it came down that way, but I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want him hearing it from anyone else but me first."

"Sally," Dana gently asked, "am I still your Media Director for McQueen Enterprises and the team?"

"Yes, of course," Sally responded through her tears.

"Then I have a story to get out here . . . a big one for us," Dana replied, with a growing smile. "Can I say Lightning's full team will be joining him?"

"That would force Tex's hand," Sally said.

"Not necessarily," Dana encouraged. "As of right now, we can say that your status with Dinoco remains unchanged. We can simply say details are yet to be arranged, but that everything looks positive. Tex won't be able to argue, or get upset, with that. I'll explain things to the Dinoco Board Vice Chair and others quickly soon here by phone, and get it so that we can announce that Dinoco is excited about Lightning's return to racing, and is fully behind him, without saying a thing about you."

"I knew there was a reason I hired you all those months ago," Sally replied, beginning to smile. "You're staying with me . . . with us, right?"

"The team," Dana assured, " . . . is back in action!"

"Ka-chow!" Lightning said as he nudged Sally tightly again.

"Ka-chow!" Sally agreed as she looked gratefully at him.

— — — — —

Soon, Lightning was ushering Sally to Mack and their trailers, where Flo and Guido had set autograph tables out for them again. Doc was already there.

"Hope you like your autograph picture, Doc," Flo noted as she placed his stack of photos near him on the table.

"Wow, when did you take this?" Doc wondered as he looked at a close-up photo of himself skidding through the dirt turn on a sunny late afternoon.

"Dora says she got this a while ago, while you were just out having fun one day," Flo explained.

"Looks good, Doc," Sally admired.

"I see you two are still using your original photos," Doc noticed, looking at their stacks of photos next to his.

"They are the best that have ever been taken of us together," Lightning admired. "That was such a memorable night for us. It was the night we agreed to go steady, come out before the cameras together . . . and it was the night I wound up proposing to her."

"Yeah," Sally sighed, leaning against Lightning. "Oh, Flo . . . these are going out free to Dinoco employees tonight. We'll just charge the printing to McQueen Enterprises. I don't mind employing a bit of extra 'goodwill' leverage here with Tex."

"Sally the Tactician now, eh?" Lightning observed.

"It's time to turn on the charm," she replied. "I am gonna win, and make it so that he wins, too . . . even if I have to drag him into the winner's circle."

"Wow," Lightning noted, " . . . you are determined."

"Yes I am," Sally concurred. "But Stickers, enough shop talk for the moment, with all these Dinocoans gathering around here, okay? It's show time now."

"You got it, Sal," Lightning replied as he signed his first photo and passed it to her. "Here, start signing!" he said.

— — — — —

"Phew!" Doc exclaimed as the line of autograph seekers finally ended over an hour later. "Signing this many autographs is exhausting! How do you two do it? . . . Never mind!" he countermanded himself, realizing they really were the perfect couple.

"Doc," Sally empathized. "I hope we're not driving you up a wall here. Lightning and I work on what we have together. We make it a priority, every day. It's like racing . . . you get good at what you focus on. You want to be the perfect couple with Dora? Then make it a priority, focus on it. Appreciate her, not just everyday . . . but throughout the day. Just start enjoying something good about her every time you see her. I do that with Lightning to the point where I don't even have to think about it anymore. It just happens now."

"I love this guy," Sally said, now looking at Lightning. "We love each other, ferociously! I thought it might slow down after nearly a year and a half together now . . . but it just keeps getting better! I can't help it . . . and I don't want it to stop!"

"Sounds like good advice to me," Dora concurred, now rolling up next to him behind their autograph tables.

"I'm old," Doc sighed. "I'm set in my ways."

"No," Dora gently countered, "you've spent a lifetime keeping others out, because of the uncertain messages you've allowed in about yourself. You have difficulty believing you're lovable, and you've had some bad experiences of having to fend for yourself, of not being able to trust others. I know . . . I've known these things about you for fifty years now. You want what Lightning and Sally have? It can happen. You want our own brand of marriage? One that you can feel really good about? That can happen, too."

"Come on, Skids," Dora invited, "you won on the track again tonight. Come, dance with me in the desert in celebration . . . please?"

"Marriage . . ." Doc sighed to himself in surrender.

" . . . Is wonderful Doc," Sally encouraged. "Let it in. Let her in."

Doc closed his eyes. "Why is this such a battle for me?" he said.

"Doc," Sally gently coached, "let it in, and let her inside yourself . . . right now. Hand her the keys, the real keys, to your heart. From this moment, right here, trust and rely on her, as much as you do on yourself. She is no longer this car outside of you — she is part of you now, the other half of a larger you. Look into her eyes, Doc . . . allow the connection you see in her eyes, let it become really part of you. Then, you will dance on the dirt . . . dance in the desert with Dora . . . like Lightning and I do."

"Dora," he said, "there are times I still can't believe I am married to you."

"Doc," Dora replied, "truth be told, I married you in my heart fifty years ago. It's just taken you a while to accept it — that I am not only your 'one', but that I am part of you. You've never had a brother or a sister, so you just have trouble relating closely with anyone else, because you've never really had anyone else you could trust before . . . well, you did with me, but that's beside the point. I want you to tell me that you trust me, until it becomes true for you. And even then, I'll want to hear it some more. I'll ask you that every day now, alright?"

"My stubborn streak is kicking in," he admitted, looking down.

"That's because we're getting close," Dora advised, "dangerously close to a something that you've believed has been true for a long time — that you can't really trust anyone else. Really accepting that you can trust someone else, me, is difficult for you. I know that. It will change you. You now know the diagnosis, Doctor. The question for you is, will you accept the prognosis, the prescription? Do you want to be cured of the lie that you cannot really trust anyone else? I'll wait, alone, out in the desert for you while you decide here, if you like."

"Dora?" Sally said with concern.

"I'll be okay," Dora assured her out loud, so that he could hear, too. "It's Doc I'm worried about. He's been battling this ever since I met him. Only he can decide if he wants to win or lose to it. I'll be out in the desert, my love. You know where to find me."

Dora turned around and left — not fast, not slow — but deliberately.

Sally now felt bad, even responsible, as she looked across Lightning now towards Doc, while he looked down for a moment. Lightning gave Sally a knowing but reassuring look.

"Come on, Sal . . . let's go," Lightning invited straightforwardly. "This is Doc's responsibility — his battle. Not yours."

"Doc," Sally gently said anyway, "the rest of us aren't going to take care of you the way she is. She is it for you. If you can't see that, or don't want it . . . there is nothing that any of the rest of us can do. Lightning and I have done all we can. The choice is yours now. Lightning, you were gonna take me for a cruise, remember?"

Lightning and Sally left Doc alone with his thoughts, with his battle. Mack shut off the lights of the trailers behind Doc and went to join the party as well.

Doc was now left alone in the dark of evening with his thoughts . . . with his decision, his turning point.


	30. Saturday's Agenda — Part III

"Wow what a tough night this is turning out to be," Sally sighed to Lightning as they cruised later beneath the town's neon lights to the familiar selection of oldies. "First problems with Tex, and now Doc, too. I can't take much more of this."

"It's okay, Sally," Lightning reassured her. "I've seen it around the track before. There is only so much sometimes that you can do to help other folks. In the end, they have to choose whether or not they want to accept, and use, that help. Even I didn't always accept the help and advice I was offered . . . until a town lassoed me, booted me, forced me to repave a road, caused me to fall in love . . . and then took me away from it all again, giving me back what had been my life. I still had to choose what was right for me in the end. I just hope you think I made the right choices."

"Thanks, Lightning . . . and yes, you did make the right choices," Sally replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh, Sally," Aro said, now coming out of their offices looking concerned, along with Tia.

"Hi Aro, Tia," Sally greeted them in return as she slowly cruised beside Lightning. "You two enjoying a cruise yet? I hope you're not still working away in those offices!"

"Dad's really ticked," Aro sighed, looking down.

"What's the damage?" Sally now directly asked with concern, pulling off the street with Lightning.

"He stormed in here," Aro reported, "saying 'clear out of these offices, we're heading back to Texas, NOW!' Except staff here reminded him he wasn't the CEO anymore, and that only you could issue operational orders like that. I am so thankful I didn't have to do that myself. So fortunately, everyone here is staying put tonight. But that made him even angrier, and he just stormed out of here. I don't know where he went. I've thought of calling Flo and Ramone's house, but I haven't dared to yet. Dana's told me what's going on. I wish you'd clued me in first. I could have advised you on how to approach him on something like this."

"Aro, I am so sorry," Sally apologized. "I feel terrible now. I was prepared to have just a gentle, light discussion, but he cut me off, not wanting to 'discuss business' anymore this evening. I felt I had to tell him my firm intentions though, before he heard it from anyone else."

"This is why I've encouraged mom to just leave him," Aro admitted. "We don't need that kind of 'on/off', 'up/down' treatment."

"Aro, there's probably something going on inside him," Sally suggested.

"Yes, a hell of his own creation," Aro firmly replied. "And the rest of us have had to live in it, for years now. Cam has felt he had to keep patching things up among us all though. Well, I've gone along with that for the last time now."

"Aro, do you trust me?" Sally now asked directly.

"I trust you, but not him," Aro replied, not quite knowing where Sally was going with this.

"Then, call it a night, and take care of Tia, okay?" Sally directed. "At least take her for a cruise here. Don't worry about things, and don't repeat the vicious cycle you've felt caught up in with your family. Just focus on Tia. Does Cam know about this?"

"Aro had me go and tell both Cam and Mia," Tia admitted.

"Okay, now I'm mad," Sally confessed. "This is between him and me, not the rest of you. And he darn well should never take this stuff out on our staff! No wonder this company's been so sick! Aro, please convey my apologies to each of our Dinoco staff as you see them, and assure them that I will protect them, no matter what."

"Sofia, what are you doing here?" Sally asked, now seeing her motor up.

"I heard," she responded. "I am sorry this is all concerning me."

"Aro, pay attention — you're my witness here," Sally instructed. "Sofia, I'm promoting you, right now, to Dinoco Executive Vice President . . . Louis Rogers' old post. Together, you and I are going to set this right. I have spent this whole weekend trying to reassure our staff that they are safe now. I am not going to have that all undone by anyone flying off the handle here."

"Including you," Lightning noted.

Sally stopped herself. "Thanks for the caution, partner," she said. "But I hope you approve of what I'm doing."

"Just focus on doing right, more than being mad," he advised.

"Lightning and I just have a very close working relationship, as well as a good married life," Sally explained to everyone else. "We just catch each other now and then, keep each other honest, and focused . . . right Stickers?"

"Yep," Lightning gently replied with a smile as he nudged her.

"If you want to see the Chairman," one nervous staffer noted, overhearing and now approaching them, "he's over at the café, facing out, away from everyone else."

"Thanks," Sally sighed. "But I can't have a private conversation with him with others there, and Doc said to go easy on him, as he's easily stressed."

"Whom does Mr. Devlin respect?" Sofia suggested.

"Board Vice Chair Richard Alantra," Sally replied.

"Who is cruising past us right now, I believe," Sofia noted.

"Mr. Alantra?" Sally exclaimed, turning around.

"Sally," Alantra happily greeted her. "But, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Richard?"

"Sir . . . Richard, we have a problem," Sally reported. "I feel I've done my job here . . ."

"You have indeed," Alantra concurred, "far beyond anyone's expectations. This retreat is fabulous. I've never seen our employees so happy and excited."

"Richard, I want to go back to my life though . . . of racing with my husband, Lightning," Sally continued. "I've found an eminently suitable successor for CEO here in Sofia Bugatti, who is former Managing Director of . . . what was your firm?"

"Nortrol Trading Limited," Sofia replied.

"And you work for us now?" Alantra asked Sofia.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed. "I have been Assistant Vice President for Strategic Development, but Sally has just promoted me to Executive Vice President."

"I have heard of what you did at Nortrol, very impressive," Alantra noted. "We are very lucky to have you. So what's the problem?"

"Tex clearly doesn't want me to leave my post," Sally continued. "He dismissed Sofia as not being a suitable replacement, he won't discuss my desire to depart with me, and this evening has apparently taken his differences with me out on our staff. I find that unacceptable, and was about to confront him about it."

"Sally," Alantra replied, "you would be the first car in this company to do so, aside from Rogers, who I can see now, manipulated him. You have my support, and I will endeavor to swing a majority of the board to you as well."

"Richard, I don't want to hurt Tex," Sally said, somewhat distressed. "But, frankly, he's the last big problem remaining in this company that I can see now."

"You're saying he needs an 'intervention'," Alantra surmised.

"But I don't have a psychologist handy," Sally noted. "However, I do have a couple of doctors he trusts . . . except they're having problems of their own tonight. Arrrggghhh!" Sally expressed in frustration.

"Call her," Lightning suggested. "Call Dora."

"Alright," Sally accepted, dialing her mobile. It rang through.

"Hello, this is Dr. Deville-Hudson," a voice replied.

"Dora, how're you doing right now?" Sally asked tentatively.

"Doc's with me . . . answer your question?" Dora replied on the phone with obvious contentment.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt!" Sally apologized. "But Tex is having real problems tonight."

"Let me guess . . . bottled up frustration, inappropriate expression of anger towards those around him?" Dora deduced. "He's been causing a fair amount of his own stress. I've begun trying to work with him about that."

"We need an intervention with him tonight," Sally admitted. "He's gone off on both family members, and company staff . . . which is something I will not tolerate as CEO. We have someone he respects with us now, the Board Vice Chair."

"Say no more, Doc and I are on our way . . . to your offices, I presume?" Dora responded.

"Correct," Sally replied. "But I'm wrecking your own reconciliation, aren't I?"

"Just like we've 'wrecked' your mornings, noons and nights at times," Doc now chimed in. "But you've wound up enjoying the interruptions anyway. So allow us the same pleasures, okay?"

"Doc!" Sally said amazed.

"Your 'intervention' and ultimatums with me worked, Sally," Doc happily replied. "I couldn't stand five minutes truly alone by myself anymore . . . especially knowing that Dora was all alone by herself out in the desert! Let me help reach Tex now . . . old car to old car!"

"Doc," Sally said gratefully, "I really owe you one for this! And tell Dora she's perfectly safe . . . but I love you, as a friend, and even like a father!"

"Can I trust you, too?" Doc asked.

"Absolutely, Doc!" Sally confirmed. "Anywhere, anytime!"

"We're on our way, Sally!" Dora assured. "Bye!"

"Lightning!" Sally said excitedly, just needing a nudge with him.

"One problem down, and one to go!" Lightning encouraged her as they nudged together. "You're unbeatable, Sal, when you make up your mind to win . . . even more than I am!"

— — — — —

"Doc, Dora, thanks for coming," Sally greeted them as they arrived in front of the team offices a short time later. "I still feel guilty though!"

"Don't," Doc assured. "You did us, both of us, a big favor tonight."

"Now it's our turn," Dora added. "Besides, we've been wanting to take this step with Tex anyway, but this kind of thing is always better as a team effort."

"Okay, we're ready," Sally said, taking a breath. "Tia, could you get Cam and Mia to close the café, but get them to keep your dad there. Come back to us, or give us a sign when he's alone there, or just with them."

"Got it!" Tia assured.

"Aro . . ." Sally started.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be involved," he replied. "I've had enough. I thought it was all too good to be true around here to last. Problem now is that I've sunk the money I have available into building that shared family house around the corner."

"Aro, stop," Tia asked him, halting her own departure. "You may not remember what it's like not to have, or to lose, a family . . . but Mia and I do. Our parents weren't perfect. They kept leaving us behind with family friends for wild trips of theirs to who knows where. But when we were told that we'd lost them . . . I would have gladly had them back, flaws and all. Like Mia has shared with Cam, I want this family, Aro . . . our family. Real families don't drive out on each other, ever. I need to trust that you will never do that to me. The way you can show me that is by working with our friends here, and not giving up on the car who loved you enough to take you in as his own son . . . and work himself down to the chassis to provide you with a wealth, a life, and choices that most cars can only dream of. If you love me, Aro . . . I ask that you love your father, who will hopefully be my father soon, too."

"I know this is hard for you, Aro," Tia concluded. "But I need to know you can make the hard choices, in love . . . and in life."

Tia gave Aro a kiss. "To help you make up your mind," she said gently.

"Do wives do this to you all the time?" Aro asked Lightning, and Doc, too.

"Constantly," both husbands replied in unison.

"We're worth it though," Sally assured.

"Surrender," Doc encouraged. "It's just easier in the end . . . and less lonely."

"Okay," Aro sighed " . . . you win."

"No, we both do," Tia replied, "we all do."

"So what did you want, Sally?" Aro now asked.

"Nothing," Sally replied. "Tia's already taken care of it."

"I'm on my way," Tia assured. "And Aro, thank you. I love you . . . and rest assured, I will be worth it. I guarantee that!"

"Like I said a while ago," Dana chimed in as she and Mater now joined the group as well, "welcome to the 'Commitment Club', Aro. Life's good here."

"It is," Sally agreed.

"With support like this, I can see why this is such a nice place!" Alantra noted.

— — — — —

A little later, Tia reappeared around the corner of their block of offices.

"Okay," she assured quietly. "He's alone at the islands. Mia's keeping him company, and Cam's ready to cook anything anyone wants in the kitchen."

"Let me go first," Doc volunteered. "Hang back until I call or motion for the rest of you."

"Doc, I had an idea that Dora was trained in psychology," Sally professed, "but I didn't know you were."

"I'm an old country doctor, Sally," Doc assured. "I've advised, successfully, more old guys on marital and other problems than you could imagine . . . even though half the time, I didn't have any personal experience to know what the heck I was talking about. It just came to me — something I've been grateful to the Manufacturer above for ever since!"

"Go for it, Doc," Sally replied.

"Oh, and Sally," Doc added, "if I need to, do I have your permission to discuss your own stress-related ailments and problems with Tex . . . even exaggerate them a bit if necessary?"

"Yes . . . but why?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"I have an idea . . ." Doc assured.

Soon, Doc was motoring in front of Tex, who was still situated among the far islands facing out towards Doc's clinic, while everyone else parked waiting across the side street behind Tex and Doc.

"Evenin', Tex," Doc greeted him.

Tex didn't respond back.

"Doc, we're closing up now, but would you like anything," Mia invited as she started moving out from where she had been beside Tex.

"A hot oil," Doc said at first. "Wait, you guys still carry bottles of that high-octane jet fuel?"

"Yeah, we got a bottle or two of that," Mia replied.

"Powerful stuff, that jet fuel," Doc noted. "You up for sharing a bottle of that, Tex. I've always been advised never to drink jet fuel alone. Good advice, actually."

"Okay," Tex said quietly. "I could use something to clear my hood of troubles right now."

"One bottle of straight JP-8, coming up, with two glasses." Mia replied.

"Gee you, too, huh?" Doc said to him. "Sure had my share of problems tonight."

"You?" Tex remarked with some surprise.

"Yep, I've been alone most of my life. I only married recently," Doc continued. "Still getting used to it, actually . . . hence the problems. I've always had a devil of a time adjusting to change, even trusting folks. Got wrecked pretty bad in 'Fifty-Four. No one but the surgeons helped or encouraged me to come back. Later, I figured I'd better become a doctor, so I could take care of myself if nothing else. The pay wasn't bad though, so I started takin' care of others. Never let anyone take care of me however . . . until Dora, along with Lightning and Sally's help, convinced me to marry her."

"Don't mention that name," Tex grumped. "Where's that JP-8?"

"Right here . . . Dad," Mia assured, a little put off now by his gruff manner as she came back and set down glasses with straws in front of each of them and poured some fuel out from the bottle with her tire. "Be nice to your future daughter-in-law."

"Don't," Tex warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Dad, that's my fiancée," Cam warned back, now emerging from the kitchen to protect her. "Well, almost . . ." he admitted as he now came up beside her while she looked at him. "We should set that date sometime, Mia."

"We will," she warmly assured him. "Our perfect evening will come soon."

"Look, I can see you've had a rough day, dad," Cam resumed. "But Mia didn't have anything to do with that. She's been patiently parked with you, trying to brighten your evening here. She's an angel . . . who will go, and do, what few others will."

"Really, Cam?" Mia asked, charmed, as she gazed warmly at him.

"Take it back to the kitchen, you two," Tex growled as the first sips of jet fuel started to hit him.

"He's right, Cam," Mia now sighed with disappointment at Tex. "Come on, fellow angel of mine, let's go clean the kitchen together."

"Why'd you drive them away?" Doc asked as Mia and Cam motored back to the kitchen. "It was kinda nice watching young love there."

"Because the world's not that way. And cars aren't, either," Tex replied, beginning to fall under the influence of the jet fuel, almost as if it was a truth serum now . . . which was exactly the effect Doc was counting on, as he sipped from his own glass very lightly.

"I would say a fair number of cars might be just that way," Doc responded, "at least around here. Now just to be sure, which car wasn't I supposed to mention to you?"

"Sally!" Tex exclaimed.

Sally cringed upon hearing that from across the street behind Doc and Tex. "I've rarely been hated," she whispered to Lightning. "It makes me feel sad."

Lightning just nudged her in support.

"Why?" Doc asked.

"She betrayed me tonight!" Tex continued. "I counted on her to take over the company for me, and now she wants to leave it suddenly, so she can go back to coaching Lightning again at the track."

"And she said she'd be taking on running the company for life, so you could retire, is that it?" Doc replied, knowing that to be false.

"She said she'd clean up the company, and help in an orderly transition towards a new CEO," Tex admitted. "But that takes years . . . not two weeks. You can't trust anyone in just two weeks."

"How long have you been here, Tex?" Doc asked as he casually sipped his drink.

"A little over two weeks now . . . maybe three," Tex answered.

"And how long did you 'vet' or check-out Sally before you asked her to become CEO?" Doc asked some more.

"As soon as Mandy was in that coma," Tex admitted, sipping another strong belt of JP-8 as he tried chasing those terrible memories from his mind. "Within minutes, maybe hours of Sally taking charge of things around me . . . I knew she could replace me. But I needed her . . . I need her to stay there, not just go away and leave me with someone running my company who I don't even know!"

"Wasn't she doing you a favor here?" Doc pressed.

"Yeah, sure," Tex conceded. "But . . ."

"Favors aren't for life, you know, unless the other car agrees, too," Doc advised. "You wouldn't want a banker friend of yours to just snooker you into uprooting your life and having you go for him off to crowded and noisy New York City to run his bank for him . . . for what you thought was just a little while. Only he tells you later, 'Sorry, but I want you there for the rest of your life now . . . or at least mine!' Don't you think Sally has a life she wants to live, too? She's helping you find a pretty good one here, in this town, isn't she?"

"Yeah . . ." Tex admitted.

"You know how much she's been crying and stressed lately, poor girl?" Doc now asked.

"Whadda 'ya mean?" Tex replied a little agitated now.

"She's become practically as stressed as you are," Doc replied. "I'm not supposed to tell patients how each other is doing, but as a friend to both of you, Dinoco has been killing you both."

Doc now played his ace. "Do you want Dinoco to do to Sally what it's done to Mandy?" he asked.

"_What?_ No, of course not!" Tex replied forcefully.

"That's what it's on the way to doing to her!" Doc pressed home. "Not today, not tomorrow. Actually, it'll probably drive her into a devastating clinical depression before it cripples her with a stroke!"

"No!" Tex responded. "She's a lawyer! She's trained for that kind of environment!"

"She hates that kind of environment!" Doc said emphatically. "It's slowly killing her! I'm a doctor. I can see it! Why are things like that at Dinoco in the first place?"

"Why ask me that?" Tex shot back.

"Because you're the head honcho . . . the 'buck stops here' Chairman . . . even the founder who started the whole thing!" Doc accused, now feeling the effect of the jet fuel himself somewhat. "You set the tone, you can stop whatever you don't like, can't you?"

"I'm an oil driller, a wildcatter! I know how to drill for oil . . . pump it, refine it, make deals to sell it!" Tex replied. "Keep other companies from taking over what I got! I'm no MBA . . . that's why I encouraged Aro go to business school! But he doesn't want to run Dinoco now, either!"

"Well, that's revealing," Aro now said quietly, listening from across the street.

"It's alright, Aro, my love," Tia gently assured him as she nudged him tightly. "Forgive him, okay? It feels better . . . trust me."

"Why doesn't he want to run it?" Doc pressured.

"How do I know?" Tex responded.

"Yes you do! _Why?_" Doc pressed again.

"Because it's hell there!" Tex blurted out. "You got hundreds, no thousands of employees all looking at you, wondering what the heck to do next!"

"Why are they looking at you for directions all the time?" Doc asked. "Don't you hire good cars who know what to do on their own?"

"They're supposed to . . ." Tex admitted.

"But they don't," Doc observed. "You want to know why? Because you explode at them when you get frustrated . . . just like you did this evening!"

"No . . ." Tex tried to deny at first, before his own memories began to convict him.

"They don't know when you'll chew 'em out or come down on them next," Doc continued. "So just like a tractor, that after it gets beat enough times for no reason, won't do anything on its own after a while . . . your employees become the same way. By exploding at them — by exploding at your family — you turn them into scared tractors who don't know which way to turn, who to trust, or what to do next! Isn't that true?"

"No . . ." Tex said shaking his hood, beginning to tear up.

"My dad did that to me when I was young," Doc admitted. "He made sure I couldn't trust him, or anyone else. I never knew when he would explode at me, or yell at me, or beat me as a kid. I ran away — to the dirt tracks — as soon as I could."

"Oh Skids . . ." Dora teared up, hearing him across the street. "I've got to go to him, Sally. Please don't hold me back now."

"Dora, what does the psychologist in you tell you?" Sally asked.

"That he's nearly reached a breakthrough with Tex," Dora admitted.

"That's right," Sally confirmed. "Doc's working there. You're there, in him now. That's why he's sharing what he is. He's drawing on you . . . on your strength. You'll be there to comfort him in just a moment here. We all will."

"Th-That's what happened to me," Tex admitted. "My dad would get so angry . . . I didn't know what I did wrong."

"You're still doing that, Tex," Doc advised gently now. "It happens . . . generation after generation . . . until someone accepts help, realizes what's going on; and together, they stop it. Tex, you don't want anyone else to go through what you've been through . . . what Mandy's been through . . . do you?"

"No . . ." Tex now admitted, dropping his hood.

Doc now looked back, and motioned for everyone else to join them.

"Well," Doc continued as Dora, Sally, and everyone else began to surround and draw close to them, "there's a whole bunch of family and friends here, who don't want you, Mandy, or anyone else to go through what you've been through either. Let us help you, Tex, to start trusting . . . both yourself, and others around you. Sally's been working hard to turn Dinoco into a heaven, just like she's been working to turn this town into a paradise, and even straighten out Piston Cup racing. She can only do so much though. She's cleaned house, shown the employees what real trust and love are like here. Heck, she's shown me how to open up and trust . . . along with my wife, Dora . . . even tonight."

"She has done what you've asked her to," Doc concluded. "She gave you a favor — a big one — but not her life. She'll even keep giving that favor to you, but on her own terms. Let her go back to living her life now . . . the one she chooses, not the one you choose for her. The same goes for your sons, your employees, and everyone else in your life. Other cars are in our lives as friends to help us, not as slaves to serve us in fear."

"What do I do?" Tex asked uncertainly.

"Apologize first," Doc prescribed. "The cars around us here should be enough for tonight. Then, let's talk on Monday. Dora here's more the psychologist than I am. She'll help you take the next steps."

"I have never in all my years and places, seen anything like this," Sofia quietly confided to Sally.

"Scares 'ya? Makes 'ya wanna run right back to Italy?" Sally asked with a slight smile.

"No," Sofia responded. "It inspires me . . . and it makes me want to have a doctor or psychologist on my teams — to keep us all honest with ourselves . . . and sane."

"Sofia, you can refuse your promotion if you like," Sally offered. "I shouldn't make you do anything you don't want to, anymore than I would myself."

"No," Sofia countered. "You have worked hard enough on your own. You, and the board, need someone you can trust. I would be honored to be that someone. You have other dreams, but this is mine. I am ready for it."

"Sally, Sofia . . . I hear you two talkin' back there," Tex said. "Would you please come around front here?"

Sally and Sofia quietly motored around the group until they were in front of Tex.

Tex took a deep breath. "I want to apologize, to both of you," he said. "Sofia, I'm sorry I didn't accord you the professional respect your many accomplishments elsewhere deserve. I've been with one company practically all my life, I've also been married a long time. Not everyone is so fortunate like that. I know that sometimes, cars keep movin' around, trying things out . . . until they find a situation, a place, that feels like who they are . . . who they want to be. Sally has accurately called things as she's seen them, right down the line so far. She busted Louis Rogers within days of arriving at Dinoco — something I couldn't do in years of knowing he was up to no good. So if Sally trusts you . . . I do, too. I would be honored if you would consider making a home for yourself at Dinoco, and making us truly world class."

"Mr. Tex," Sofia replied. "I have known the stings of corruption and bias in my homeland. I grew up around Napoli and Sicily, home of the mafia. I prize honesty, cooperation, fairness, and a success that is shared. You are right. I have not settled down yet because I have not found a place, or a company that has felt right to me. My last posting, Norway, was far too cold for me . . . and try as I might, I could never master Norwegian!"

"But I hope I may have found a right place . . . and a right company, here," she continued. "I can appreciate that you prize stability and familiarity. I swear to you that I will not betray you, nor will I spread Dinoco's vital secrets to others, and I would appreciate if you would not ask me to betray the companies I have worked for in the past in similar ways, either. But let us see where we can go together now. As Sally has told you in my presence, my team and I have briefly wound up running much of your company back in Houston while most everyone else was here. I hope you feel we have done well for you. And also, know that I do not desire to be alone in life forever, but fortune has not yet favored me with someone as she has with you. But, let us, you and I, see where we can go here, eh?"

Tex smiled and nodded. "And Sally," he then admitted with a tear forming in his eye, " . . . I don't even know where to begin with you."

"It's alright, Tex," Sally assured as she came up to nudge him.

"It's a bad habit of mine," Tex admitted, " . . . asking folks for favors, and then expecting them to keep on doing those favors. You intervened," he started crying, " . . . to save my marriage . . . to bring me here, and share your haven with me. You've brought my family here, even been a matchmaker for my boys. You swung into action when Mandy was stuck down by a stroke . . . you protected me . . . battled corruption and wrongdoing and malaise within the highest levels of Dinoco. You've given every time you've been asked. You have done your job now, just as you promised to."

"Frankly, I realize I need to retire from Dinoco now," Tex continued, "and settle here, just as you've helped me to begin to. Just as you want to do what you really do best, so do I. I just want to run a little oil company again, with my family . . . at Shangri-La. That's all I want now. Sally, I would encourage you to consider succeeding me as Chairman at Dinoco, but I won't force you. I can't think of a better car to watch over its future, on a part-time basis. I think the company, and all the folks we care about, would be poorer without your guidance, and caring oversight."

"Sally, I'd second that motion," Alantra concurred. "You've provided guidance, life-saving guidance, to Dinoco . . . in the worst crisis we've ever faced. Your adept handling of everything from undercover cooperation with the authorities, to managing our message before the media, and even preventing a panic and collapse for Dinoco in the stock and oil markets . . . all this makes you the most capable and valuable business leader I've ever seen. If you leave us, you might just be hounded by years to come by hood-hunters trying to convince you to take the helm of other companies. And trust me, they know how to dial unlisted numbers, and they never let up!"

"As Chairman, or Chairlady, though," Alantra continued, "you could write your own ticket with us, working as little or as much as you like, from anywhere you want. You could do anything else you want . . . racing, running your own family company with your husband, running your foundation . . . and no other company would ever bother you, because you'd be with us. You've identified great talent in Sofia here, and you two would make an unbeatable team in the oil industry . . . the whole business world, for that matter. I would be honored to continue being Vice Chair for you, willing to take over whenever you wanted an extended leave of absence, or even if you couldn't make a board meeting . . . for whatever reason."

"Sally, you're the Board Chair I would like to serve under," Sofia added. "You tell me what you want done, and I'll take care of it . . . all of it. I'll of course want to contribute my own ideas, even propose directions for the company. But I can think of no one who would listen to me better, and for whom I would do more, than you. Based on how loyal I see others here are towards you, and on how good I feel about you . . . for you, I would stay . . . a long time. I would appreciate your guidance, and help, Sally."

"Lightning," Sally said, turning to him, " . . . I promised I would get out of this for you. What do I do, my love?"

Lightning gave her a good long nudge for a moment.

"What do you feel is right, Sal?" Lightning asked. "For you, for me, for everyone around us?"

"I want a life, here, with you," she said. "I want to live in the Wheel Well if we want, to run our little company and team, to race with you . . . and one day, I want us to have a family. If you think I can do all that, and be Chair of Dinoco . . . and we can still be us, who we want to be, and live the way we want to . . . then, I'll do it."

"You're putting this decision on me?" Lightning asked.

"I don't trust myself on this one," she admitted. "But I trust my guardian . . . I trust you. That's why I'm asking."

"Well," he said, " . . . you can always step down later, like Tex is, if we want. Plus I have gotten used to having access to Max the helicopter . . ."

"But not for personal travel," Sally noted. "That's a new rule of mine I was going to implement as CEO anyway. Only trips related to Dinoco business, commuting or promotion will be permitted on him. He works hard enough as it is already . . . much harder than Mack. Besides, you have headlights and a license plate now, so you're street legal. We can take our own drives sometimes. But your answer, sir," Sally pressed. "You're in the hot spot with me this time."

Lightning hesitated for a moment, as he continued to look at her. "I do good for others in racing . . . you're doing good for others in business. So . . . let's do it, Sally," he finally replied. "Be the Chair in charge of Dinoco. It just feels like the right thing for us to be doing here . . . together."

Sally nudged him tightly one more time, before she turned back towards Tex and the others assembled around her. "Mr. Chairman, Mr. Vice Chairman, and Madam President and CEO-designate . . . I, and my husband, accept your invitation for me to become Chair of the Dinoco Oil Corporation."

A cheer went up from everyone at the café. Sally went back to nudging against Lightning very tightly. "I'm still yours, you know," she said.

"I know . . . my Crew Chief, my wife, my love . . . and my life," Lightning assured.

"Dana," Sally then said from her nudging embrace with Lightning, " . . . get the word out."

"Mind if I do it as your personal Media Director, or for McQueen Enterprises?" Dana asked. "I want to go back to running my farm with Mater. I don't want to work in Houston anymore."

"Sorry, Sofia," Sally apologized. "But Dana stays with me, here in Radiator Springs. She'll help us, from here. But you gotta find your own PR Vice President."

"My loss," Sofia admitted. "Dana is most talented. Perhaps I could count on both of you for help with this search, and the transition, though?"

"We never abandon our friends, Sofia," Sally assured.

"I will have to visit often," Sofia admired. "This is a magic place . . . because of the cars who are here."

"Everyone," Cam announced. "As I somehow had a feeling that a celebration might be in order here, behind you all Mia and I have arranged a midnight buffet, and we'll have a cake out shortly honoring what has happened among you all tonight!"

"So please," Mia invited, "come and enjoy what we have prepared for you now."

"There's another unbeatable team, right there," Sally admired, still nudging against Lightning.

"Yep, and she'll become a chef, too . . . I can see it," Lightning agreed.

"I love you, Lightning," Sally sighed. "By the way, where would you like us to sleep tonight?"

"Well, with this 'in demand' lifestyle we're finding ourselves stuck in now . . . just kidding by the way. Do not, and I repeat, do not, start feeling guilty!" Lightning directed. "But we might not get to sleep in a simple tent again for a while here. So why don't we enjoy the tent one more night, Madam Chair?"

"Don't call me that, okay?" Sally smiled. "It ranks right down there with 'dear'. It makes me feel old!"

"Funny, Dana has told Mater she doesn't like the 'dear' thing either," Lightning observed.

"She and I just aren't ready to be old, or taken for granted in our husbands' eyes yet," Sally replied. "It just implies both those things to many ladies."

"You hungry, though?" Lightning asked.

"Well, maybe for a quick fill-up and snack here," Sally decided. "But you know what I'm really hungry for?"

"What?" Lightning responded.

"For those unspeakably nice things you said you'd do to me tonight," Sally salaciously suggested.

"Well, we'd better not stay in the tent tonight then," he advised.

"Nope . . . the tent," she insisted. "It'll be interesting to see how you make it all work in there . . . quietly."

Lightning smiled ruefully at her, shaking his hood.

"What, not up for a little challenge tonight?" she invited.

"You do make things interesting, don't you," he sighed.

"That's why you love me," she smiled. "I keep things interesting — and a little 'bad' — whenever I can."

"I do love you, Sally," Lightning gladly admitted, "for that, and for many other things, too."

"So let's chow down here quickly, and go," she directed, as she moved to the buffet table, " . . . now."

"Yes . . ." Lightning hesitated, as he strove to avoid saying the wrong thing, " . . . Sally."

"Very good, sweetheart!" Sally praised knowingly. "Better yet, here . . ." she now continued, as she quickly loaded him up with a tray on his side. "Let's just take some snacks with us. Just grab the rest of that bottle of JP-8, and let's go."

"JP-8? Why?" he asked.

"I want you to spill some more truth tonight!" she replied with a smile. "Don't worry . . . I'll spill, too. And, we'll do it quietly."

"Just how 'challenging' are you going to make this?" he asked.

"'Til it's fun," she smiled.


	31. Sunday's Wrap

"Lightning?" Sally murmured, with a slight hangover the next morning as she began stirring under their quilt in the tent. "Do you hear lots of cars talking outside . . . like real close?"

"Yeah, I do," he sleepily confirmed. "Why?"

"I hate to tell you," she cautioned, beginning to stretch with some discomfort, " . . . but I think it's 'showtime' for us already here."

"Showtime?" Lightning said, now fully awake . . . but groaning a little as he began feeling the aftereffects of the JP-8 himself.

"I think Dana's maybe been a little too efficient overnight here," Sally suggested, as she tried to focus herself.

"You don't mean . . ." Lightning responded.

"Yep," Sally confirmed, trying to peek through the edge of the tent flap. "Cameras, lights, crowds . . . the second we poke our hoods out of this tent. I even see several security cars ringed around our tent here. Sorry, sweetheart. Maybe I should have said 'no' last night."

"It's alright, Sal," Lightning assured. "It's just a big change, and it's newsworthy right now. It'll die down . . . eventually. But I guess they all want to see the new Chair-designate for Dinoco emerge from a tent this morning."

"How do you know they don't want to see a Piston Cup champion emerge from a tent, who's about to return to racing here?" Sally pointed out. "That story went out overnight, too."

"True," Lightning conceded. "Well, shall we both greet our public together then?"

"That's the only way I want to do it from now on," Sally affirmed with a smile. "Oh darn though."

"What?" Lightning asked.

"We remembered to bring the JP-8 last night," Sally noted, "but we forgot any hot oil for this morning. Can you wait for the hot oil for a bit here?"

"I'll survive," he replied. "I'm sure someone will get it for us if we get trapped here."

"Might as well get on with this then. Ready?" she asked, brushing a little lint from their quilt off of him.

"Well, despite my hoodache here . . ." Lightning said.

"You and me both, sweetheart," Sally sighed.

"Other than that, I'm good," he confirmed, looking at her. "Forced smiles on three?"

"One . . . two," they counted together, " . . . three."

They gracefully emerged smiling from the tent into the bright sunlight, surrounded by a throng of cheering Dinoco employees and snapping press cameras, all held back by a cordon of security cars.

"Do you see a hot oil, Gasprin, sunglasses . . . anything that spells 'relief' around here?" Lightning asked her through his smile, his hoodache now really hitting him as he squinted in the sunshine.

"Calling Dana," Sally responded, squinting in the painfully bright sunshine herself as she speed-dialed her mobile.

"Dana, you wouldn't believe what's surrounding us right now," Sally reported the instant she heard Dana answer the phone.

"I'm on it!" Dana assured. "I saw press start to pass by the farm before dawn this morning. I have Mater running things there, while I've already been in town here trying to manage it all. Sofia's on the job with me, along with Aro, Tia, and the entire Dinoco field team here. We're just gonna have to throw a press conference in with your planned departing pep talk to the retreat attendees. There's no way we have enough security to separate it all now. You've got your security team, right?"

"They're surrounding us now," Sally confirmed.

"We're gonna have to throw Lightning's own announcement in with all the rest of this," Dana added. "Sorry, I had no idea all this news, plus interest from the retreat attendees, would be this big. Sorry to ruin your Sunday morning here."

"It's not your fault," Sally assured. "Just tell us where to go, and have someone get at least hot oils, and Gasprin to us."

"Gasprin?" Dana queried.

"JP-8 . . . ring a bell?" Sally hinted.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you right now!" Dana empathized. "I'll have the Sheriff and Red rush those to you right away . . . code three! . . . McQueen Security Team, escort 'L' and 'S' to Stage Ready Tent, over . . . There, I just instructed your team by radio to get you into some shade and privacy near the announcement stage. It's real close to where you are. What you need will be there."

"Shouldn't we pack out of our tent first here?" Sally asked.

"We'll have someone else take care of that for now," Dana replied on Sally's mobile. "The sooner we can get the press their conference, and bid the retreat attendees farewell . . . the sooner you, and all the rest of us can have a day of rest here . . . hopefully!"

"Gotcha, Dana . . . good plan," Sally agreed. "Our team is moving us now. I want you there to brief all of us though before we go out on stage."

"I'm on my way," Dana confirmed. "I'll see you shortly in the Ready Tent. Bye."

"Hang on, Stickers," Sally then said, reassuringly nudging against him in the already hot sun and thick crowds around them. "We'll reach relief soon here."

"A least we had two nice mornings in the tent," he sighed.

— — — — —

"Good morning everyone," Sally's voice boomed a short time later around the valley from the announcement stage where she, Lightning, Sofia, Dana, Tex, Richard, and a number of others were.

The hundreds of Dinoco employees, their families, and press reporters and cameravans in front of the stage, now quieted down upon hearing her.

"As you may have heard, a number of things and decisions all happened last night," Sally continued. "So we have a little bit more now than we had originally planned to deal with here this morning. Let me get right to it then. First, my husband and I have something to announce . . . Lightning?"

"Morning . . . Sally, and everyone," he smiled as the crowd began cheering loudly. "Wait, we haven't announced anything yet!"

A loud round of laughter rippled through the crowd as they then quieted down.

"My wife and I have been talking about, dreaming, and working towards this goal of ours for a while now," Lightning continued. "Frankly, with all that my wife and partner has taken on recently, I didn't think we could do it this year. But, out of love . . . both for me, and for what she and I do best together . . . Sally and I have decided to return to racing . . . now!"

A thunderous roar of approval rose up from the crowd. Suddenly, confetti cannons exploded around the rear of the stage in celebration, erupting showers of colored paper everywhere.

"Dana!" Sally admonished on the microphones, turning and looking behind her.

"Surprise!" Dana yelled back, smiling.

The roar from the crowd continued, mixed with laughter.

When the crowd finally exhausted itself and quieted down, Lightning continued. "Our first race will be in two weeks, in the Nitro-ade 200 at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Sally and I . . . and this is about the only time now I get to speak for my wife anymore! . . ."

"Lightning!" Sally now admonished to the renewed laughter of the crowd.

"Sally and I," Lightning continued with a smile, " . . . are thrilled to be returning to what we consider to be our real 'home turf' — Piston Cup racing. It has been a long time . . . and a long recovery. For my part, I can't tell you how good it feels to be going back to the track now, and to be about to race again . . . especially representing all of you here, our Dinoco family. Thank you. Thank you very much!"

Another loud round of applause and cheering erupted from the assembled crowd.

"Lightning," Sally now said into the microphones, " . . . you stay right here beside me. I'm not doing these next parts without you!"

The crowd laughed again.

"Everyone," Sally continued, " . . . Lightning loves to race. But he's already shown me that he doesn't want to do it without me. He was prepared to give up this season rather than to race alone, or allow me to lead Dinoco alone. He and I work together, at whatever we do now. And, Lightning my love, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Yet another loud round of cheering and applause arose from the crowd.

"Truth be told," Sally resumed, " . . . I love racing with Lightning. I'd give up practically anything to do that with him. I decided it was time to do just that yesterday. Even though it has occurred in a very short span of time, I decided that I have done the job now I came to do here at Dinoco."

A great, almost sad, "Awwwww . . ." now arose from the crowd.

"I have cleaned house," Sally continued, " . . . brought you all here to our home in Radiator Springs to give the company a fresh, positive start — where values like doing the right thing, teamwork, and yes, even love, have hopefully replaced the ills of conceit, confusion and greed in how we all . . . all of us . . . run this company. I have also helped to identify others with incredible talent, and proven track records, to lead us onward from here. I am Lightning's wife though, even proudly his soulmate, before I am . . . or ever was . . . anything else. I told the rest of your Dinoco leadership that last night, as I tried to leave the company to return to racing at Lightning's side. But . . . they wouldn't let me go!"

An enthusiastic cheer now erupted from the crowd.

"So we compromised," Sally said. "They offered me, and both my husband and I accepted . . . a promotion. I am therefore pleased to accept their offer, subject to the approval of the full Dinoco board, to succeed our Founder and Current Chairman, Tex Devlin, and become the next Board Chair of the Dinoco Oil Corporation."

Wild cheering just exploded from the crowd. It continued for minutes, unabated. Sally could only look at Lightning in tearful amazement.

"I think you should encourage the stock exchanges to resume trading in Dinoco shares," Lightning whispered to Sally while the cheering continued. "I think the stock's gonna go up from here."

"Beware of open mikes, sweetheart," Sally cautioned. Lightning nodded.

"But," Sally was finally able to continue a moment later when the cheering subsided, " . . . as I said, Lightning and I are returning to racing. So to take over my day-to-day responsibilities at Dinoco, I am nominating, also subject to board approval, the world-experienced and eminently qualified Sofia Bugatti to become your new President and CEO!"

The crowd now gave a gentler, more muted, but still approving round of cheers.

"Sofia, a few words to the team here?" Sally invited.

"Thank you, Sally," Sofia accepted as Sally and Lightning moved back a little. "But don't you go anywhere here! I know a popular and effective leader when I see one . . . and it will be my first and foremost duty to see that you do not get away from us!"

A healthy wave of laughter and approving cheers now erupted from the crowd again.

"Thank you all though," Sofia continued. "I know many of you have not met me yet, and that I have been unable to join you here for most of this wonderful retreat that Sally, Dana, and their team have hosted."

She was interrupted by another round of cheers and even approving whistles.

"Someone," Sofia resumed, " . . . had to be answering the phones in Houston while you all were having fun here though. And that someone was me and my team . . . who are still back there, answering those phones!"

Another wave of laughter swept through the crowd.

"But," she continued, " . . . I bring some good news for all of us to the party here . . . two things that are worth celebrating as we all go home. First, I am pleased to report our successful acquisition of a new oil concession in Guyana, South America, thanks to the work of a team led by Michael Subaru. This will boost our oil resources significantly, and assure a stable future for us all for sometime to come. Second, I am pleased to announce that a lab team, headed by Michelle Jaguar, has developed a safe, and effective new formulation for Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment . . . which we hope now to roll out in time to coincide with our racecar, Lightning McQueen's, return to racing. It will not quite do all that was claimed for the original product, which did not really work anyway. But this new formula will arrest rust, and allow cars afflicted with rust to continue leading healthier and more enjoyable lives. Two weeks is a tight schedule though, Lightning! But we hope to be there, right with you, at the start line!"

A loud cheer once again went up from the crowd.

"We also now look forward," Sofia resumed, "to significantly improving the quality of life, and making things right, for the many cars who used the original Rust-eze formulation. Taken together, these two developments should be signs — strong signs that should give all of us confidence — that Dinoco has now weathered its storm. Things are now turning around . . . and you, each and every one of you here, and elsewhere throughout our Dinoco family . . . are survivors!"

A roar of cheering now erupted again from the crowd. Some cars even threw fallen confetti back into the air in celebration. Sally nodded approvingly, seeing that Sofia was winning the crowd's support.

"I look forward to meeting and talking personally with many of you now or soon," Sofia added. "Know that I believe bosses should be coaches, enablers, and helpers . . . not dictators. Being European and proudly Italian, I have learned a thing or two about dictators from the lessons of history!"

A light ripple of laughter went through the crowd.

"My door will always be open to you," she now concluded, "and I will be ready to listen, and help . . . help you, and all of us . . . to win. Thank you!"

A final roar of approval greeted Sofia's finish.

"And now," Sofia introduced when the crowd quieted down again, " . . . this is still Sally's show, and for the moment, she is still our CEO . . . so Sally, would you please close us out here?"

"Thank you, Sofia," Sally acknowledged. "And before we go, I would also like to recognize and thank the car who's really the reason we're all here . . . our Founder, and Wildcatter to the core . . . Tex Devlin!"

A loud and appreciative round of cheering went up as a farewell to Tex, as he moved forward.

"I've never been the most eloquent speaker," he now admitted before the mikes. "I'm just an old oil driller who got lucky in life. I've just had instinct to run on all these years, not education, like most of y'all have had. While we've had a lot of successes and wins to get to the point where we are now — the problems, even the crises, that Dinoco has just been facing though have been on my watch, as both Founding Chairman and CEO. For that . . . I am sorry."

A saddened hush fell over the crowd, as Sally led the others to move closer around Tex supportively.

"This company," he continued with a tear in his eye, " . . . outgrew me . . . a long time ago. I've just been hangin' on . . . trying to keep everything together . . ."

He broke down with sadness, unable to continue.

"You've done more than that, Tex," Sally assured, moving forward beside him, " . . . way more."

"Yeah, Dad," Cam concurred.

"You have," Aro echoed as they, along with Mia and Tia, brought Mandy forward on her wheel platform as well.

"Mmmmyyyy . . . husssbannd . . . annnd herro . . ." Mandy said, as her words were picked up and amplified by the mikes.

"You'll always be our boss!" one car among the audience yelled out.

Then the crowd erupted into appreciative cheers. Tex could only look around and tearfully nod in appreciation as the cars around him nudged him in reassurance.

"Thank you," Tex replied with gratitude, as the crowd quieted. "I couldn't ask for better than I'm getting' right here . . . with all of you. I'll still be around on the Dinoco board at times . . . but now, I'm gonna settle down on a little oil patch again near here, with my wife . . . just like we had way back when. We're callin' it 'Shangri La'. I'd appreciate it if y'all would come by for a visit sometime. Thank you . . . and take care!"

The crowd gave a salutary round of cheering as Tex waived, and with his family, moved back from the mikes.

"Thank you, Tex," Sally said, moving back in front of the mikes as the cheering died down. "We are proud, and very fortunate, to be welcoming you and your family as the newest members of our Radiator Springs family and team, and residents of our Ornament Valley community!"

The crowd once again briefly cheered.

"Okay everyone," Sally resumed as the crowd quieted again. "You might have been wondering how we're gonna get you all home from here. As you can see, there are no helicopters now. Getting enough to fly all of you back would have bust the budget here."

"So," she continued, " . . . instead, I'm gonna invite you all to take a road trip home with your families. You can take whatever route you like. And don't worry, we have enough maps for everyone here. Plus, you don't even have to be back at work until next Wednesday!"

The crowd cheered the extended weekend vacation they'd just been given.

"Just take a drive with your families here," Sally encouraged. "Talk, explore, and rediscover love with one another. And maybe take side roads at times, like Route 66 right here. But I hope you're leaving here different. That you'll return to Dinoco changed . . . and that you'll be ready to make our company a truly better place. Thank you all for coming here to my hometown, Radiator Springs. Now, please help finish packing up the camp site as you have been already, and I thank the many teams of you who have been volunteering, on your own, to take care of that!"

A round of cheering erupted in appreciation of the volunteer teams.

"But then," Sally concluded, " . . . go take a drive . . . and have fun! Thank you!"

The crowd gave a final round of cheering, as Sally invited the entire leadership team on stage to move forward and acknowledge the crowd.

Soon though, everyone began dispersing, talking happily among themselves.

"Lightning," Sally said, now turning to him as the hundreds of Dinoco families now began scattering and leaving, " . . . here, take my mobile phone away and let's go home to the Wheel Well. Dana, Aro, Tia, everyone else . . . I can't begin to thank you for all you've done in pulling this together. Please take the rest of Sunday off here. I wish I could invite you all to take Monday off, too, but we need to start preparing for a new work week, and hopefully for a new Dinoco, until we're officially transitioned out of these jobs."

"Sally," Dana suggested, " . . . how about a barbecue and work session out at the farm Monday? Cam, you help me organize that?"

"You sure it's not too much, Dana?" Sally asked.

"Sally, I would rather work on my farm," Dana replied, " . . . and even throw a barbecue, any day of the week, over putting in any more time than necessary back at the Dinoco Center."

"It's not so bad," Sofia noted. "You should try Oslo in winter!"

"Sofia, you staying or going?" Sally asked.

"If Max can get me back to Houston by Tuesday midday," Sofia replied, " . . . I'll stay and begin working on the transition with you."

"But not today," Lightning intervened. "Let's go home, Sally."

"Sofia, where are you staying? Did we put you up at the Cozy Cone?" Sally asked.

"No, I am staying in the Oil Pan storefront," Sofia happily admitted. "It is most spacious, off by itself, and the mats and quilts provided are most comfortable. It feels almost European . . . reminds me of home!"

"Sofia!" Sally apologized. "We should be doing better than that for you! Would you like to come up and join us at the Wheel Well for dinner?"

"Later perhaps," Sofia replied. "You and your husband deserve a rest first, for now."

"Sally, you have a good kitchen up there," Cam noted. "How 'bout Mia and I close the café early this evening here, and we come up and cook for you and anyone else you'd like to have join us. Mia here is itching to learn more anyway."

"I am!" Mia admitted next to Cam. "It's just so much fun cooking for friends."

"Cam, how about you and Mia just head up to Sally's sometime this afternoon, and put on one of your incredible spreads for them?" Flo suggested. "Ramone and I will run the evening shift at the café. The traffic should be light with the retreat breaking up here. Maybe we'll join y'all later in the evening if we can."

"Okay," Sally sighed. "Since Sunday's half-shot now anyway . . . Retreat Wrap Party up at the Wheel Well at Six tonight! Everyone who cares to come is invited. And Sofia, it's your choice, but we have a very comfortable, Mediterranean-style guest room up there that you are welcome to enjoy. What say we wake up slow on Monday, and then I help you get ready to go back to Houston, so I don't have to, deal?"

"You are quite the negotiator, Sally!" Sofia admired. "I accept! But I will take a leisurely drive around here this afternoon, so you and Lightning can still rest alone for a while."

"Done!" Sally agreed. "Dana, we're moving the 'working barbecue' to our place this evening. Monday is now Sunday around here, and Lightning . . . it's Siesta Time!"

"What about our stuff from the tent?" Lightning asked.

"Guido and Mack are getting that," Dana assured, "and we'll have 'em bring it up to you this evening. Now go, you two . . . rest!"

"We're workin' out on the way home though, Stickers," Sally directed. "It's back to the 'racing regimen' again! So let's 'hot rod' it home here . . . just obey the speed limit through town though."

"It's my turn to 'go to work' now," Lightning smiled to everyone else as he took off after Sally.

— — — — —

"Barbecue grease fillets?" Cam offered everyone now gathered later at the Wheel Well overlook, as the evening sun began setting.

"Cam, don't you ever get tired of cooking?" Sally asked, as she relaxed next to Lighting at their outdoor table at the overlook.

"It's not work to me," Cam replied. "Well, cooking at the café can be sometimes. But up here, in a place like this? It's recreation. That's one reason I agreed to come home and cook for mom and dad . . . no pressure and a great kitchen that I had total control over! Besides, cooking with Mia now is a dream come true! Sometime, when we can get away for maybe a couple months, we both now want her to attend the culinary institute I graduated from. I might even teach while she's there."

"Well, take a day off one of these days, Cam," Sally encouraged. "You're making me feel guilty!"

"Can't," he concluded as he turned back towards the Wheel Well's kitchen. "No alternate help right now. It's Flo, Ramone, Mia, and I, 14/7 . . . fourteen hours a day, seven days a week right now . . . in two shifts, with Flo and Ramone taking the morning shift."

"That makes _me_ tired!" Sally sighed as she leaned against Lightning.

"We're okay though. Let me know if you'd like anything else," Cam invited as he resumed offering the fillets around to others.

"Wow, I can see why you like living up here," Sofia admired as she looked around. "I'm glad I repacked and came up here now."

"It's a ways from town, and this was originally our second motel property," Sally explained. "But I had this place turned into a home for us while Lightning was recovering from his crash, and well . . . we've never wanted to move out since. You like your room?"

"Yes, it is very nice," Sofia agreed. "I will sleep very well tonight."

"Feel free to raid the kitchen whenever you like," Sally invited. "Also feel free to use the glass office out front if you want. We're gonna wake up slow though, so as our room is right off the living room . . . well, you might want to just lounge and enjoy views from the dining room on the other side of the courtyard until we're up and about. Sorry, but I half-planned the living room as a lounge area for our bedroom. It made taking care of Lightning easier when his mobility was limited. I'm not sure that it's such a good idea for the way we use the place now, but that's the way it is for the moment. There are good flat-screen TVs in both your room and the office, as well as in the kitchen and dining room though. Also, one of the other spare rooms is now a small break room for our security staff that come and go, so don't be surprised if you see them in the courtyard at times."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Sofia replied. "I might 'wake up slow' myself."

"Sofia, do you feel ready for all this though?" Sally now asked.

"When I flew here, yesterday," Sofia admitted, " . . . I was just coming on an errand to get the sign-offs I needed on a couple of important things, from a CEO I hadn't even met yet. I was glad you were beginning to make positive changes I could see . . . but I had no idea that within just hours, I would find myself becoming responsible for it all. I have been very self-reliant. But now, real friends would be nice."

"Sofia, I hope you can feel that you have real friends here now," Sally encouraged. "Please feel free to not only call Dana, myself, and most anyone here . . . but feel free to confide in us, too. Share when you have doubts, fears, frustrations, anything. You will need that support in this job, trust me. But you might want a way of de-stressing when you go home at night, too. There's a reason, I'm discovering anyway, why most CEOs and business leaders, even political figures, aren't single. Don't worry, I won't try and match you up or pressure you that way . . . although I would, of course, be willing to do anything I could to help. But I hope you might want to have some kind of support, and encouragement, available to you in some form outside the office."

"Like you are doing here, Sally," Sofia replied, " . . . I, too, invite my teams home sometimes . . . where we can really talk, play games, and so on. I invite spouses and families sometimes, too. That is enough for me, for now. I keep occupied as well in my off-hours . . . growing plants, writing, and learning. I do not think any guy could have kept up with me with all these career moves over the years here, though. And while I have dated at times, no one has seemed to want to understand and support me in what I would like to do. It will be hard now though. Can you imagine any single guy who won't be intimidated by the fact I'm the CEO of a major oil conglomerate? I'll probably buy a good home in the Houston area, and have lots to keep me busy making that nice. But with the help, encouragement and friendship of yourself and others . . . I should do fine. And I promise to let you know if I am not, okay?"

"Okay," Sally accepted, genuinely but still with a little concern as well.

"Oh, would you excuse me, Sally," Sofia apologized, " . . . I see Dana's arrived now, and as we may not see her tomorrow, I would like to catch up on what she's working on with the PR campaigns, especially as a result of her workshops on Friday, which I've been hearing were quite productive. I will tell her as well, but I fear I may need her to come with me back to Houston for at least part of this coming week, unless she can help me get someone to replace her."

"Just allow her to bring her husband along on Max," Sally advised. "They can continue staying at the Devlin's estate there, and the two of them have even worked out a deal with the local farm co-op to rent a few tractors at a time so they can keep farming together in their off-hours. Farming has been a long-cherished dream with Dana, and those things are very important to her. As long as she has Mater and a couple of tractors around, she can do anything."

"Thanks for the tip," Sofia acknowledged. "Any other personal needs or quirks I should know about any other key cars right now while we're at it?"

"None that I can think of at the moment," Sally replied, " . . . except that when you find them, make some allowances for them, and even encourage them. There was a night and day difference in Dana when she thought she'd have to leave her husband and farming behind to work with me in Houston, versus later that same first evening when Lightning here arranged to surprise her with her husband, and Mater in turn had arranged to surprise her with a couple of tractors for her to keep farming with, too."

"I hadn't really thought about that before," Sofia admitted, " . . . I will remember it though. But I should catch Dana now, while I can."

"If you decide you do need to take her back to Houston, bring me in on the discussion between you two, okay?" Sally gently asked. "She's a dear friend and colleague, and like me, she has been very much looking forward to staying here at home from now on. Actually, I believe she has, or will soon turn, in her resignation as Dinoco PR VP. We'll work with you on that though, alright?"

"Okay," Sofia accepted with a gentle smile as she motored off to speak with Dana.

"Wow," Lightning noted as he and Sally were alone for a moment now at their overlook table amid a small crowd of friends. "You're already really settling in as Dinoco Chair, and setting your own style. I don't remember Tex ever counseling you on the finer points of the CEO job, and the personalities involved."

"Yeah," Sally agreed, " . . . he pretty much just had me jump in cold, and I had to learn to fend for myself . . . except for his invaluable warning about Louis Rogers. Thing is, Sofia wants to take Dana back to Houston, and I pretty much know that Dana doesn't want to go anymore, especially if we're not going. Having us sharing that home with her at night, plus Mater and the tractors, went a long way in making all that bearable for her. If she has to go back this week, I think she'll be sure to make it the last time she does go. I just hope she won't feel I'm betraying her if I support Sofia's request that she goes . . . and I'm not even sure I want to ask her to. Heck, I'll just encourage the three of us to talk honestly about it all."

"As the saying goes, 'Honesty is the best policy'," Lightning noted.

"Plus," Sally sighed, " . . . I'm a little worried now about Sofia taking on the CEO job alone. I couldn't have done that job without you, Lightning . . . not in my wildest dreams."

"You had to battle 'evil' though . . . stop a crisis, and turn things around," he observed. "She just has to pick up and continue what you've started . . . and she just won't have to deal with a lot of the bad stuff, or folks, you had to. Plus, she'll have you to help. You had a little help from Richard Alantra, but not much at all from Tex. With our help, I think she'll do alright."

"Our help," Sally echoed as she looked at him. "I like that you're in this with me."

"Yep," Lightning assured as Sally let out a big sigh as she finally began to really relax against him.

"Sally," she heard a voice behind her say a moment later.

"Dana . . . where's Sofia?" Sally asked as Dana now motored up with Mater.

"Oh, I told her to go have fun," Dana assured. "She started admiring the team's trailers during our conversation. I invited her to take a look. Then she overheard Luigi and Guido. I pretty much lost her after that as all three of them began talking furiously back and forth in Italian. Can't understand a word they're saying among each other!"

"She keeps speaking English so well, I forget to try talking to her in Italian," Sally noted.

"The two of them are giving her a tour of the trailers right now," Dana continued. "She and I got done with what we wanted to though, and I just told her I'd tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" Sally wondered.

"That I knew I'd have to go back to Houston this week anyway," Dana replied. "I've got to coordinate the PR team in implementing the best ideas from my PR workshops, plus try and see if I can get as lucky as you did in finding a good replacement for myself."

"Mater going with you?" Sally asked.

"Nah, I'll just put in a few long days, and try and wrap things up," Dana dismissed. "Mater doesn't need to wait for me all day long by himself, and I probably won't stay in the Devlins' cavernous house anyway. Sofia's invited me to stay with her actually, and pick my brains while she has the chance. I basically said 'sure'."

"That makes me feel guilty," Sally confessed. "I was just planning to hand off the results of my workshop for Sofia to take charge of implementing."

"Sally, you've done enough," Dana said firmly.

"Lightning, would you mind if I go back with them, just for a day or two?" Sally asked. "I really should translate and explain a lot of those notes from my workshops to Sofia. I'll work from your side office."

"I mind," Lightning sighed, " . . . but more for you than for me. Do you want me along?"

"Hey, I know!" Sally proposed. "We could go there, and work you out at the Gulf Coast Raceway. There's no race there this week, and it's a lot better than the Dirt Track."

"We need to shoot new ads and stills with you there, anyway," Dana added. "Having the whole PR department right there in the same town with you would be great! I'm wanting Dinoco to have a big rollout around you, Lightning, anyway. We'll debut both the 'New Dinoco' and the 'New Rust-eze' right with your comeback now. Also, Sally, as Team Media Director, I'll want you to split your time between Dinoco, and being out at the track with Lightning. We'll get things set there this coming week . . . then, I'll be able to run it all from here at home with Aro and Tia's help the final week before Lightning's race, if I haven't found a replacement for me at Dinoco."

"Will you be okay, Mater?" Sally asked, noticing he had now arrived next to Dana.

"I'll be busy," Mater sighed. "The farm doesn't run itself."

Dana nudged him supportively, now a little concerned for him.

"Hey Lightning's Team!" Sally called loudly to them. "Everyone over here for a second!"

"Yeah, what is it, bosses?" Mack said, as he, Guido, Sarge, and a couple of others came over.

"We'd like to take you all on the helicopter, Tuesday, but there isn't room," Sally said to them all. "But we're taking the team to Houston this coming week now, to practice at the Gulf Coast Raceway while I wrap things up at Dinoco. So you all are gonna have to leave on Monday to make it there in time."

"I'm 'a coming, too!" Luigi exclaimed. "I've 'a sold enough tires, and I'm ready to take a vacation! The town still dries up when Lightning's not 'a here anyway!"

"Mater, what do you want to do?" Sally asked.

"Well, with y'all goin' . . ." Mater replied, ". . . I'm calling the farm co-op here . . . even tonight! Maybe I'll help out at the track some during the days. But let's still have some tractors over at the Devlins' . . . the team needs some good fresh bio-fuel!"

"Oh oh," Dana remembered to her regret now, " . . . Mater, unfortunately there's no room in Max on Tuesday. We've got to take Sofia with us."

"Uh . . . would you mind if I took a road trip with the team?" Sofia interjected, motoring up. "I've just had a look inside your very nice trailers! I would enjoy getting to know the racing team Dinoco is sponsoring. It will be an adventure . . . I've never taken a real road trip here in America yet! I have just had to fly everywhere. It would be great fun!"

"Okay, Mack, Sofia, team," Sally instructed, " . . . coordinate among yourselves from where, and when, you'll be leaving tomorrow. Dana, Mater, Lightning and I will be flying in Max to join you all in Houston on Tuesday."

"And let's have you two take a complete day off tomorrow now," Sofia recommended to Sally and Lightning. "No meeting with me. I will leave early, and quietly in the morning here. You two rest . . . and take care of Dinoco's most valuable assets . . . yourselves!"

"Well, I'll leave breakfast and hot oil ready for you then in the kitchen, Ms. Sofia," Cam offered. "But here," he continued with Mia now at his side, as they both bore trays of glasses. "It looks like you and your team could use a celebratory round of Supreme Champagne . . . direct from France."

"You're part of us, too, Cam," Sally replied as the glasses of Champagne were distributed around for everyone, " . . . even staying here. We don't call it the Radiator Springs Racing Team for nothing!"

"To our winning team and town then!" Cam proposed as he held up his own glass with a tire.

"To us!" everyone concurred as they joined in the toast.

"You have such a talented culinary staff, Sally," Sofia complemented. "They anticipate our every need here, and with such style! Could they perhaps join us in Houston as well?"

"Well, they're not really my 'staff'," Sally admitted. "But, Cam, you are sending me a bill for all this, okay? Actually, just send it to Aro."

"I'll just write it up and pay them, if that's okay with you, Sally," Aro offered. "I've pretty much been the accountant and paymaster in our family lately anyway. Cam gets all his supplies and foodstuffs on account, and I have to sort out who pays for it! Us all having meals and fill-ups out of the café has made it easier lately, but when we have our own house, and he has his own kitchen and fuel, oil, and ingredient supplies again, it'll be a nightmare!"

"Hey, you enjoy the cuisine, too!" Cam objected. "You've even said it's worth it!"

"Yeah, okay . . ." Aro conceded as Tia nudged against him.

"However," Sally continued, " . . . Flo would kill me if I took Cam and Mia away, too! Sorry, Sofia . . . their home is here . . . unless, Cam, you want to work with me in trying to prevent Flo from going over the edge about this."

"This is where we belong, right Mia?" Cam said, double-checking with her. "Besides, Aro and I have a house to help build for us all now. We, especially our parents, need that."

"Yeah, Flo needs us . . . and so does the family house project," Mia agreed. "Let's just stay here. I need to learn more anyway, before I hit the big towns!"

"What was this about me 'going over the edge'?" Flo now asked, motoring up to the group with Ramone.

"Never mind, Flo," Sally explained. "It's just that most of us now are headed to Houston this week to run Lightning in practice at a track there, while Dana and I wrap up details at Dinoco. Sofia has just admired our 'culinary staff' in Cam and Mia, and wondered if they could join us on the trip."

"Well, Mia hasn't really had much time at all off from the café in basically a year and a half here," Flo mused, " . . . and I know Cam didn't sign up for a 'life sentence' with me when he volunteered that one night . . ."

"But it wouldn't be fair to our twins," Cam noted.

"What, Tia and I finally having nights alone to ourselves at the storefront wouldn't be fair? . . . While you guys are crammed into a team trailer, and cooking for everyone?" Aro responded. "Sounds like an okay trade to me, bro. Like Luigi says, this town still basically dries up when Lightning's not here . . . so go, Cam, take Mia for a road trip with the team. With things slowing down here now, Tia and I can help Flo in a pinch if necessary. We might even take a few days off ourselves . . . maybe even go for drives for practically the first time around here. Tia's been asking me for at least one real date anyway."

"Aro!" Tia warned him, but with a smile.

"Tell 'ya what," Sally offered, " . . . you two can stay up here at the Wheel Well if you like."

"Oh Aro, a road trip up here, please?" Tia now requested.

"Oooh," Sofia enthused, " . . . we can have nightly, what do you call it . . . barbecues, at the track, and watch Lightning run! Sally, we can invite other employees, including my team, who didn't get a chance to come here! It would be great!"

"Okay," Sally agreed with a smile, " . . . just don't bring a whole kitchen with you, Cam. Our trailers are big, but not that big!"

"Let's just make arrangements for Mia and I to cook out of whatever restaurant or even snack stand is at the track . . . I'm sure it'll be closed right now. We'll stay at our family's home . . . I still have some cooking stuff there. Plus, there's actually enough room for the team, if everyone wants to stay there, too. And, Mia and I can even provide you with lunch at your offices. I still have executive level access at Dinoco, and can use the cafeteria kitchens there anytime I want. I even eventually oversaw special event catering there for my dad . . . just for fun."

"Careful, Cam," Sally cautioned with a smile. "Sofia may not let you leave Houston after all this!"

"I'll be good!" Sofia pledged. "At least I'll try! But, why is it so difficult to pry any of you away from this place?" she now wondered with a smile.

"Realmente mi avete bisogno di di rispondere a quello? Do you really need me to answer that?" Sally replied.

"Sally, parlate italiano!" Sofia noted with surprise. "Now, I know I've found where I belong! This is a sign! But no," she assured, smiling again, "I don't need you to answer that. Abbiamo così tanto parlare di! . . ."

— — — — —

In a short while, Sofia could see through her newfound excitement that conversing in Italian was tiring Sally out even more than she already was . . .

"I'm sorry, Sally," Sofia apologized. "I forget how tiring speaking in a non-native tongue can be, especially when you don't do it all the time. You've got a little of a pretty good Romanesco accent, but I can tell you don't speak it all that much."

"Blame it on me wanting to please my ex-Ferrari boyfriend in Rome . . . over the several months the relationship lasted," Sally explained. "I met him in law school here in America when I started studying law, and I went with him to continue studying in Rome on an exchange program for a couple of quarters. He was a thoroughly Mediterranean guy though . . . he got tired of me and started fooling around again within four months. He left me to complete the final two months of the second quarter on my own. At least I got to see the Coliseum and enjoy the many museums there! You don't mind me talking about this, do you Lightning?"

"I love you, Sally," he simply replied.

"I love you, too, Stickers," Sally smiled, as she began relaxing against him again.

"You two deserve a moment to yourselves though on this nice evening now," Sofia said with a smile, as she politely excused herself.

"Sofia, you don't have to go," Sally noted.

"Amore . . . it is special," Sofia mused. "Enjoy it, you two."

"I think she misses it . . . more than she lets on," Lightning quietly noted, watching her go and mingle with the rest of the team a little more.

Sally stirred and looked at Lightning for a moment. "I hope you're not noticing things like that too closely," she said with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry, Sal . . . I didn't mean to alarm you, or even concern you," Lightning reassured. "It's you . . . in me though. Your 'town angel' . . . wanting to see everyone happy. Before you, I would have never noticed that stuff on my own . . . never. Vows, Sally . . . remember our vows? I didn't almost die, and then come back, for anyone else but you . . . ever."

"Lightning . . ." Sally sighed, smiling and closing her eyes in thorough contentment as she nestled closely against him again.

Other cars began scattering as the party started winding down. Lightning and Sally continued quietly enjoying a moment alone at their table again on the overlook as some of their friends continued talking nearby.

"Here we go," Lightning sighed happily as he looked at her.

"Yeah," Sally agreed with a smile.

"You're getting tired again though," Lightning observed. "Maybe we should turn in now."

"You relax me, remember?" she replied as she lounged against him with her eyes closed at the moment. "Just let me keep relaxing against you, and I'll be fine. My heavy lifting is over, Lightning. It is sooo over now."

Lightning nudged Sally very tightly as he looked at her, gently rocking and soothing her now, while Sally allowed herself a few tears in genuine relief.

"Everyone here needs this party though," Sally continued. "They deserve it. And I like hanging out here . . . among our friends . . . just relaxing with you. Love you . . ." she added.

"I love you, too, Sal," Lightning said again, as they looked out upon the Ornament Valley together, while the soothing darkness of evening, mixed with the warm glow of a few outdoor lights at the Wheel Well and a candle on their table at the overlook, began settling around them and their friends.


	32. Houston Road Trip

"Sally! Sally!" Lightning suddenly said, almost in a panic. "Wake up! It's almost 10 AM here!"

"Lightning," Sally murmured in response, " . . . where are we?"

"In our bedroom . . . at the Wheel Well," he began realize as he looked around.

"Do you remember us setting any alarm clock?" she asked.

"No . . ." he answered.

"And what is about the only thing we tend to do when we wake up here . . . without an alarm clock?" she continued, with her eyes still closed.

"Take the . . . day off . . ." he admitted as he finally realized his mistake.

"Exactly," she confirmed.

"Sorry . . ." Lightning admitted.

"It's alright, my love," Sally assured. "I made the same mistake myself about an hour ago . . . but I caught on before I woke you up. But now, more snuggling and snoozing with you on this one real day off for us, please."

"Sunrise and hot oil on the overlook tomorrow then . . . before we go?" he asked.

"You bet," she lazily confirmed as she nudged even closer to him. "But not today . . . and no phones, no more mention of 'going', or doing practically anything, okay?"

"I suppose that means you don't want the hot wax massage I was planning on giving you today then?" he asked with a relaxed smile.

"You know, not even that," she replied with a sigh as she relaxed against him. "Just be here, with me."

"Love you," Lightning confirmed in response.

"I love you, too," Sally sighed as they savored going back to sleep for a while longer.

— — — — —

"How are you enjoying the trip so far, Sofia?" Cam asked with Mia as the team stretched their tires and enjoyed a quick lunch at a truck stop.

"There is so much space here in America, compared to Europe," Sofia said. "But could you help me out here? If all of you are insisting that I occupy Lightning's section in back, could you help arrange it so that I was talking with Guido, or even your Sarge for a while? Luigi is nice, but he talks so much, he reminds me of one reason why I left Italy! Actually, why don't you and Mia enjoy Lightning's section this next leg of the trip? I'll just 'hang out' as you say with the whole team in front, okay?"

"I'd enjoy that, Cam," Mia suggested.

"Alright," Cam accepted. "Being brand new on the team though, and just here to cook for everyone, we hardly deserve those spots though."

"Please, no VIP treatment for me, okay?" Sofia requested. "I'll go tell the rest of the team. We leave in 10 minutes, right?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure," Cam concurred, as Sofia motored off to tell the others.

"Cam, you're not having second thoughts, are you?" Mia quietly wondered to him once they were alone, " . . . About us?"

"No, Mia . . . why do you ask?" Cam wondered as he realized his gaze had inadvertently lingered perhaps a bit too long on Sofia.

"Well . . . Sofia is very pretty, even exotic . . . compared to me," Mia confessed. "And you are a world-class chef. You could have anyone, you know. I'm just wondering, well . . . if I'm holding you back . . ."

Without saying a word, Cam just moved around in front of Mia, and gave her a powerful kiss . . . one that really revved her engine.

"Cam!" Mia said, now embarrassed at having attracted a number of stares around them at the truck stop.

"You're the one for me, Mia," Cam assured with a smile. "If that kiss doesn't convince you . . . well, I'll just have to kiss you again and again, until you are convinced!"

"I'm sorry, Cam," she said. "I've just never had a relationship that seems like it's really going somewhere before — all the way. I just see others like Sofia . . . and, well . . . I just wonder at times . . ."

"Mia," Cam assured, "first, she's older than either of us. Second, she's too busy running a company here to ever be in my world of cooking. I like sharing our world of cooking together with you. And third, and most importantly, Mia . . . she's just not you. I'm in love with you . . . you alone . . . and you for always now."

"Cam . . . I'm sorry," Mia apologized.

"It's okay, Mia, my love," Cam accepted as he nudged her.

"Okay, that's it!" Sofia said as she returned to them with a smile. "You two are getting the 'honeymoon quarters' in the rear trailer for the rest of the trip. They are wasted on me! And I won't take no for an answer. I'm Italian . . . I know amore when I see it. It is something precious, and worth celebrating. I should know . . . I've been looking for it, for a long time."

Cam looked at Mia, encouraging her to reply back.

"Sofia . . . we're sorry," Mia responded.

"I'm okay," Sofia half-heartedly assured. "Being part of this team is wonderful though. I'm nobody's boss or subordinate for once. I can be real friends with all of you. I would like that . . . so much. I know practically every female regards me as competition, and most every guy regards me as a hot prospect. It has kept me alone for some time now. But hopefully, we can get past that."

"Well, as I've just assured her, Mia's it for me," Cam reiterated as he looked at Mia, "but both of us . . ."

"Both of us . . ." Mia echoed.

" . . . Would welcome you as a friend," Cam finished, as they both looked back at Sofia.

Sofia at first couldn't say a thing as she teared up a little. "May I?" she finally asked as she moved forward to nudge them both.

"Welcome to America, Sofia," Mia said as they nudged her, " . . . if nobody's said it to you yet."

"Thank you," Sofia said, ending their shared nudge, still with a tear in her eye. "But please . . . I need someone to see me, not as an executive or CEO, not as this successful, but isolated lady . . . but as just Sofia."

"Well, I'm not in charge of this racing organization," Cam admitted. "But as far as Mia and I are concerned, you're part of this team now, as 'just Sofia'. We all have jobs here . . . Mia and I are here to cook . . . yours I guess is to sign checks . . . but otherwise, I think we're all equals here."

"Thank you . . . thank you both, so much," Sofia said as she turned to head back to the trailers. "Let's hit the road, okay?"

"This is good," Mia quietly admitted to Cam afterwards.

"This is sharing what we have with others," Cam agreed, "just as we do through our cooking. But let's go . . . otherwise we'll be left behind here!"

— — — — —

Moments later they were all on the freeway inside the team trailers again behind Mack, headed for Houston. Sofia was now talking and laughing animatedly with the entire team in the front section, while Cam and Mia shared a more quiet moment together in back.

"Cam, I'm not sure about that 'Massage' button," Mia cautioned. "I've almost never had my soft top touched, for fear of tearing it . . . then I'd be off to a hospital."

"Don't worry, Mia," Cam assured. "I'm dialing it down to 'Gentle' here. If there's any problem, or you aren't comfortable with it, I'll shut it off immediately, promise!"

"Well . . . okay," Mia conceded, as Cam hit the floor button and the massage buffers emerged from their recesses and began working on Mia from back to front.

"Ohhhhh . . . woww . . ." Mia sighed deeply as she closed her eyes.

"Ohh, Mia," Cam almost whispered softly, not wanting to disturb her relaxation, " . . . would you marry me?"

"Yes . . . but this still isn't the place I want to be proposed to," she said, opening one eye again.

"Mia!" Cam now complained. "Come on! I've been trying to find the right setting and mood for two weeks here!"

"And you've been doing a wonderful job," Mia assured. "I only want to do all this once though, for life. I want a place, an atmosphere, and a mood that we can look back on fifty years from now, and both say, 'Yes, that was perfect.' I kinda want to do it back home, actually . . . on a night when the moon is full, and we're out alone in the desert, or on a mountain."

"That means I have to wait about two-and-a-half weeks then until the next full moon!" Cam sighed. "Wish I'd known that a week ago . . . except it was cloudy."

"Why rush, Cam?" Mia asked. "We've only been together just three weeks here. Normally, guys aren't the ones to rush this part."

"Why stall, Mia?" Cam replied. "Normally gals aren't the ones to hold back on this part."

"I want to savor this part of our journey," Mia answered. "I still want to fall more deeply in love with you. I also want to marry you as your equal somehow. I would love to become a chef alongside you before we settle down . . . but I don't know how we can do that right now."

"We know it's something of a strain on Flo, us going on this trip as it is," Cam admitted. "We just can't take the two to three months off right now it would take for a conventional culinary training program. You're learning a lot with me. I just wish I could hand you the title and certificate myself. But I'm not a school or institute."

"I know, Cam," Mia said gently, moving forward slightly to nuzzle against him. "Know that I am yours though. But can't a girl want the icing on her cake, too . . . even though the cake is wonderful, even fabulous, by itself?"

"Yes," Cam relented with a smile as he nuzzled her, too. "You can have me, and the icing you want, too."

Sofia watched them from the crew section as others talked around her.

_Just don't wait or delay too long_ . . . she thought to herself.

— — — — —

" . . . And our final order of business at this Wednesday afternoon's special board meeting," Board Vice Chair Richard Alantra noted before his colleagues in the Dinoco boardroom a couple days later, " . . . is the matter of leadership and succession. Tex, are you still there?"

"Yes," Tex confirmed via the speakerphone on the boardroom table. "Thanks again for letting me stay home in Radiator Springs now for this board meeting, and for chairing it for me, Richard. As I'm not chairing this meeting though, it allows me, and gives me great pleasure in fact, to nominate Sally McQueen to succeed me as Board Chair, as well as to nominate Sofia Bugatti to succeed Sally as President and Chief Executive Officer."

"I second that motion," another board member echoed.

"The nominations have been moved and seconded," Alantra noted. "While this is the second time we've done this in just about two weeks here, I believe it's for a very good cause. Sally really turned us around when we needed it, but her heart isn't here in these offices . . . it's out on the track with her husband, Lightning . . . just as Tex's is out developing a small oil patch. We don't want to lose either one of them however. In Sofia though, we have someone who loves the corporate life, and has the hard-won global experience that can keep Dinoco ahead of our competition. Even the mere announcement of this leadership change has caused our stock to surge upwards since it resumed trading yesterday. So unless there's any further discussion, let's just make it official!"

"Call for the question!" another board member happily concurred. "I'm hungry!"

"All in favor, say 'aye'," Alantra said.

"Aye!" everyone responded.

"Any opposed, say 'nay'," Alantra continued.

Everyone remained silent.

"The succession is approved unanimously, and hereby takes effect immediately!" Alantra concluded. "Now, as our esteemed board member here has noted, let's adjourn if we want to join our new Chair and CEO in time for their 'racing' barbecue over at the track! So let's go!"

— — — — —

"Cam," Mia noted as she looked around her in wonder at the well-equipped professional kitchen they were in, "I still can't believe we're here . . . and I'm working with you . . . in a place like this!"

"I know, Mia," Cam confirmed. "It's great! But the real fun of barbecue is taking the final cooking outdoors . . . in front of an audience! We've finished the prep here, and your marinade is fantastic!"

"Thanks, sweetheart," Mia modestly accepted. "I just kinda threw some extra stuff into it that I enjoy, and even to my surprise it's working here!"

"That's sometimes what great cooking is about," Cam assured. "At it's best, it's art, instinct, and inspiration. If you can nail that, my love, we can be great . . . together."

Mia just moved and kissed Cam passionately as the marinade and other ingredients simmered before them on the range.

"Come on Mia," Cam invited as they ended their kiss, even though inwardly he did not want it to end, " . . . let's go out and barbecue!"

Soon, they were pushing a trolley of partially prepared foods out to the barbecue pit they had set up next to Lightning's pit area on the track infield. Lightning was already running laps as over a hundred Dinoco employees and their friends were beginning to crowd the infield, and even the stands.

"Okay, Mia," Cam now coached. "With hundreds to feed here, we're going to have to run this like a full-size restaurant operation. Plus, with more staff around us this time, we'll have to divide up here and focus on specific areas. Since your marinade is so good, could you just keep making more of that . . . gallons of it? That would make you the Saucier of our culinary team tonight."

"Well, that sounds important!" Mia smiled.

"I'll work alongside you as I can," Cam continued, "but I'm gonna have to supervise the rest of the Dinoco catering staff as we work together to get everyone fed and satisfied, okay?"

"Cam," Mia said, stopping him briefly as he turned to supervise the others around them, " . . . I know this isn't the time or place to talk about this right now. But . . ." she hesitated, now feeling she had to stifle herself, but suddenly wanting to say so much more, " . . . I'm enjoying this, with you, so much, and I want to run something like this together with you someday. I just do."

Mia hesitated now. Surprising even herself, she was suddenly inwardly ready to invite Cam to propose to her. But with the Dinoco culinary staff now crowding around them looking to Cam for instructions, Mia quickly looked around and sighed as she let the moment pass.

"Mia," Cam could only marvel in response to what she had said though, " . . . I love you."

"I love you, too, Cam," Mia assured warmly, but also with a tinge of regret as she looked down briefly . . . wanting that feeling, that almost perfect moment, back. "Now," she said stiffening herself up though, " . . . let's cook!"

— — — — —

"Come on, get moving here!" Lightning said quietly to himself as he strained somewhat to go faster around the track. For a reason he couldn't quite pin down, he was feeling slow, even sluggish. It dissatisfied him.

He started gunning his engine harder as he ran . . . pushing, willing himself further and faster. But try as he might, he was barely accelerating beyond the 195 miles per hour he was traveling at. It was good for most any racecar. But for Lightning McQueen, it wasn't good enough.

"Good laps there, Stickers!" Sally encouraged to him via the crew radio.

"Really?" Lightning replied with some surprise, awakened from his thoughts.

"Yeah, really," Sally assured. "But hey, it looks like they're getting dinner on now, so how 'bout taking a break and enjoying some of Cam and Mia's barbecue with me?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Lightning assured as he prepared to exit the track onto pit row.

Lightning slowed to a stop in front of Sally at the pits a few seconds later.

"You feeling okay?" Sally asked, sensing something wasn't quite right with him.

"I'm just out of shape," he excused, breathing harder than he had when he ran laps in the past. "I'll work through it. No need to fly Doc and Dora here though. We'll see them in a few days when we go back."

"Okay. But let's enjoy some good barbecue now," Sally invited as she gave him a quick, welcoming kiss. "Then Dana's arranged 'glamour shot' time for both of us. Maybe we can get in a few more laps this evening, but let's not push it too hard, alright?"

"Deal," he happily responded as they motored off Pit Row towards where the barbecue was being served.

"Sally, over here for a minute!" Alantra called to her from a short distance away.

"Oh oh, he's near microphones," Sally noted to Lightning. "I think I'm about to be shanghaied for something here."

"Attention everyone," Alantra announced on speakers all around the track now, as Sally and Lightning approached.

"Darn, I knew he was up to something!" Sally confirmed quietly to Lightning.

"It'll be okay, Sal," Lightning assured with a gentle smile. "After all, we both have duties now."

Sally just sighed and smiled. "Do you know how good you are for me?" she asked as she nudged him again while they motored towards Alantra.

"I have an idea," Lightning replied with his own smile.

"Our board had a special meeting this afternoon," Alantra continued. "But I won't bore you with the details. Nope, instead I'll just announce the results . . . as I introduce our new permanent Chair, Sally McQueen, and our new President and CEO, Sofia Bugatti!"

The crowd around the stadium began cheering as Sally and Lightning's image, along with Sofia now next to them, were projected up on the track's big screen amid a triumphal rock music fanfare.

"Ohh, but I don't have a speech prepared!" Sally whispered to Lightning through a forced smile.

Lightning just gave her a mischievous bump towards the microphones. Sally smiled back at him, but hesitated for a moment while the crowd continued to cheer. Then, ignoring the microphones and the crowd, she just returned to a surprised Lightning.

"I love you . . . so much, Stickers," she just said openly with a tear in her eye. "I just had to tell you that . . . right here, right now. I'll pick you first, over everything else . . . every time."

The crowd suddenly cheered even louder.

"Oh my Lord!" Sally exclaimed as she closed her eyes and buried her hood against him, almost hiding in embarrassment as she realized her words had just been picked up by the microphones and broadcast around the entire stadium.

"Sally," Lightning said openly with a smile, knowing he could be heard by everyone as well, " . . . I could not be prouder of you, or love you more. Ladies and gentlecars," he continued as he looked at her, " . . . the new Chair of Dinoco, and most importantly my wife and deepest love . . . Sally."

The crowd's cheering surged again as Lightning brought his tearfully moved partner closer to the microphones. Sally took a moment to compose herself as she looked down while still tearfully, and tightly, nudging her husband.

"Everyone," she finally said as her words began echoing around the track, " . . . for perhaps the first time . . . my smooth, professional 'inner lawyer' has escaped me. I don't have a speech prepared. I don't even really want to make one. Right now . . . I just want to be Lightning's wife, his Crew Chief . . . and his soulmate. Part of me even just wants to drive away with him, and never return."

"But," she continued as she maintained a now unwavering gaze on Lightning, " . . . this thing, this love, that he and I share . . . it's bigger than just the two of us. It has helped me to turn around a company, to heal it . . . to see opportunities to lift things, and cars, beyond the ordinary . . . and to do the right thing, no matter how hard it seemed at times."

"Profits and success come from heart — not the other way 'round," Sally said. "I'm sorry . . . but to me, we here at Dinoco, all of us, are no longer just a company, or some impersonal corporation. We are a team, even a family. Yes, we're gonna have differences, even disagreements at times . . . like most any family does."

Even Mia stopped tending to her marinade for a moment as she went and sought out Cam amid the other culinary staff. He was staring, both moved and motivated, at Sally's image on the track's big screen. Cam just smiled as Mia nudged up closely beside him.

"But whether it's in a boardroom," Sally continued, "or in a warehouse, a refinery, or at a drill rig . . . we are gonna work together, and work it out. I will pick my husband, my Lightning, first every time. But you . . . all of you . . . are in my heart, too. I love you, I love you all. And it will be at the core of what I do with this company of ours . . . every single time. I vow it."

The stadium just erupted with a long and sustained roar. Sally accepted it all as the looked up into the now crowded stands, with Lightning at her side, proudly looking at her as cameras flashed away at them both. She finally gazed back at him, unable to say a thing. He just blinked once and nodded supportively at her as he nudged her. This was her moment of triumph, yet all Sally wanted was Lightning. The crowd seemed to be applauding her choice and priorities though, even shouting their admiration, as much as they were cheering her.

"Just keep rolling," a tearful, smiling Dana radioed to her camera teams. "Keep getting this however you can."

The thunderous applause gradually subsided, as Sally emerged from her tearful nudge against her husband. "But this stage, and these microphones," she was finally able to conclude, " . . . aren't just mine alone. Really, all this mostly belongs now to our CEO, Sofia. She's really the one who's been organizing this event and barbecue tonight, so I can focus on being Lightning's Crew Chief. You'll be seeing a lot more of her now within Dinoco than me. Sofia?"

Sally and Lightning moved back as Sofia moved forward towards the mikes.

"Sally, I have got to stop following you in these speeches!" Sofia joked as the crowd laughed. "Really, how can I compete with what you say, even when you have nothing prepared? The thing is . . . I can't. And I won't try to. There are sometimes leaders among us who are able to articulate bold visions in compelling ways. Then, there are the cars who make those bold visions happen. I am one of the latter."

"I don't have a great love story to inspire you all with," Sofia confessed. "I just have me. I would rather talk with you, even listen, than talk at you right now though. I just want to thank the dozen cars on my team who helped make this track event and party happen tonight, and who are helping me transition into the President's office. But, either now or soon, let's you and I just talk . . . and let's do great things together. Thank you!"

The crowd gave a final cheer, as Cam now motored up with Mia to announce, "And don't forget folks, we still have barbecue available in the pit area, along with a fine lube-cake dessert and hot oil. Don't make the culinary team here take it all back to the office!"

"Lightning," Sally invited now turning to him, " . . . let's take a drive . . . home . . . right now."

"What, all the way back to Radiator Springs?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"No, silly," Sally laughed. "Just to the Devlin estate. But I think we've had enough racing tonight . . . enough everything. I just want you, at home . . . now."

"But what about Dana's shooting session?" Lightning reminded.

"Dana!" Sally yelled, while never taking her eyes off of him. "Just shoot us as we drive off down the road together here. It'll look good, but I'm taking my Lightning home to the Devlins', now!"

"Sally . . ." Dana sighed as she motored over to them, seeing the rest of her carefully laid out plans for the shoot now going up in smoke. "Okay, we've got some good shots and footage here — but tomorrow evening, it's down to work. You have worked hard, you do deserve a break . . . but there's still a lot to get done. You're getting bad, you know that?"

"Yep!" Sally proudly admitted as she maintained her gaze on Lightning. "But right now . . . I deserve it! Stickers and I both do!"

"My wife," Lightning shrugged with one of the biggest, most eager grins he'd ever sported, " . . . what're 'ya gonna do?"

Without saying another word, Sally just took off.

"Whoa . . ." Lightning exclaimed as she dragged him off with her.

"Get them as they go here, and then it's a wrap for tonight!" Dana sighed on her team radio to her cameravans with a smile.

Then, getting a grin and a devilish idea of her own, Dana called out, "Ohh Maa-terr!"

Sofia just watched both Sally drive off with Lightning, and Dana chase in search of her partner as well. As other cars moved off in various directions, Sofia was left alone to just sigh to herself and close her eyes for a moment.

Sally briefly looked in her rear view mirror as she and Lightning were about to leave the infield through a tunnel. Suddenly, she braked hard to a stop. Lightning now braked hard, screeching to a stop as well . . . even having to back up a bit to get alongside Sally once more.

"I can't," she said looking down.

"Can't what?" Lightning asked, now surprised again.

"Look behind us," Sally said quietly. "Here, look in my side mirror," she suggested as she turned it towards him.

"Oh," Lightning said upon seeing a solitary, and sad, Sofia in Sally's mirror now.

Sally just looked at Lightning now for a moment as they remained stopped. Lightning just smiled and activated a turn signal, as Sally nodded and smiled as well.

"Hi Sofia," the lonely executive heard a moment later as two cars motored up beside her.

"Sally," Sofia said as she gently shook her hood. "You two were going home."

"Yeah," Sally admitted, " . . . but you were more important."

Sofia shut her eyes tight. "I'm not going to be, how do you say, a 'charity case' here," she said. "The friend you always come back for . . . disrupt your own plans for."

"You're not the only one who has something to say about that, you know," Sally replied warmly.

"I'll be okay, Sally. I will," Sofia assured. "I've lived like this for years now. For some of us, those 'fairy tale' endings and partners aren't around at the moment. I am alright, at peace, with that though. Go . . . enjoy what you have. Do not waste times and opportunities such as these. And I . . . I will dream, okay?"

"Sofia, I don't know if I can just go now," Sally confessed with concern and empathy.

"Sally," Sofia replied with surprising confidence, "if I am always surrounded, and never alone or accessible . . . how can my prince approach me?"

"He's the quiet type, huh?" Sally smiled.

"I feel that he is . . . or will be," Sofia replied, almost wistfully.

"I understand," Sally now responded warmly.

"Go," Sofia encouraged again. "Enjoy what I hope to . . . someday. My prince is just taking a little time in getting here, that's all."

"Sofia," Sally said as she nudged her supportively. "We are here for you . . . anytime and always."

"I am already counting on it," Sofia smiled as she nudged Sally back.

"Hey, how about dinner though for us all," Lightning suggested. "I'm still hungry here!"

"Alright, dinner with you two," Sofia conceded. "But let's leave a space open among us for someone . . . just in case."

"You know, Sofia," Sally said as she turned to proceed beside Lightning to the barbecue serving line, "I'm gonna ask him one of these days why he's so late for you, and what's been taking him so long."

"Please do," Sofia invited as she followed behind, still smiling, " . . . please do."

A short distance away, Dana quietly radioed her team, "Just keep getting good shots as you can . . . we'll just do casual stuff tonight."

"Mater, where are you going?" she then asked. "Come back here."

"Sawry, I jist thought you were back 'ta workin' now . . . mppppphh!" Mater tried to explain as Dana fiercely resumed kissing him again.

"Sally's not the only one who's gonna be bad tonight . . ." Dana assured.


	33. Saving Love

"Wow! Did you see that? There went Lightning McQueen's truck!" one tourist remarked to another while they sat parked at Flo's café on another bright, sunny afternoon.

"Yeah, I heard on the local radio news here that he and his team are back from their warm-up trials at a track in Houston, and it's only a couple days now 'til his big comeback race in Los Angeles!" the other added. "It's too bad we're headed the other direction, but at least we got to see part of his team here, plus the scenery's nice, too."

"Hey, maybe if we follow that truck, we'll find Lightning and get an autograph!" the first tourist suggested.

"Yeah, let's pay the bill here and go after him!" the other agreed. "Oh, waitress . . . check please!"

"Hey! What about a hot oil and some service here?" another, more irritable customer at the café now pointedly asked Mia as she passed by him as well, while she was already carrying a large tray with several orders to distribute.

"Coming! I'll be with you all in a minute," an overworked Mia apologized. "Back on the job here just a few days now, and already this day can't get any worse," she muttered to herself.

"But tonight," she decided, "I'm gonna suggest to Cam that we take a little drive out into the desert, and we're gonna make our engagement official, even if I have to ask him . . . after I apologize for stalling on him. Enough interruptions and lost moments! It's time, and we just are!"

"Hello, Mia," a familiar voice now greeted her as she passed by another bay.

Mia froze upon hearing it, screeching to a halt, almost spilling the food on her tray. Slowly, Mia backed up to see if it was whom she thought.

"J-John . . ." she said, chilled to her core upon recognizing the dark red and black Trans-Am.

Her day had just gotten worse . . . unimaginably worse.

"I've been looking for you . . . for a long time," John simply noted.

Mia shook her hood with increasing fear and denial. "No, John . . . it's over. It was over a long time ago. I'm living a different life now. You're no longer part of it. Please, I want you to leave me alone now."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Mia," John continued. "We had something great together . . . we can again. I was a fool to allow you to get away, you know . . ."

"I . . . I have family here now . . . who know nothing about you, or us," Mia said nervously. "I want it to stay that way. Please, leave town now . . . you can't have me anymore, and don't tell anyone here about us . . . just don't. Leave . . . please, I beg you."

"I really have nowhere special to go," John casually responded as he looked around. "Why should I go, when I've finally found you again? This time maybe I could meet your sister . . . maybe everyone else, too."

"No, John . . . don't," Mia said, too fearful to cry, or cry out in front of everyone at the café.

"Okay, okay," he assured. "Don't worry, Mia-kin, I won't make a scene . . . or cause you to make one. I'll leave now. But how 'bout I check back in a day or so . . . and see if you've changed your mind about me. Think about it?" John said as he backed out and left.

Despite having both her sister, and even an almost-fiancée and his family around her, Mia suddenly had never felt so alone and fearful.

"Hey, sweetie, where's that hot oil and some service around here?" the same customer rudely complained again near her.

"In . . . In a moment, please . . ." Mia stammered as she tried to put the trauma of encountering this chapter of her past out of her mind and resume her work. She watched John drive away to the west through town, knowing that the danger she had just encountered wasn't really going away.

It was just beginning. He was after her . . . and she knew he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

— — — — —

"Phew, Mia," Cam sighed as he motored up to her after they had closed the café for the night. "The end of another day. Hey, you've hardly said anything to me this evening. I've missed you . . . and our usual work-talk . . ."

"Don't talk to me," Mia replied with unusual coldness as she turned away from him.

"Mia, what goes on?" Cam asked with a measure of surprise, yet loving concern as well.

"Oh . . . a rude customer or two helped remind me why I really don't like working the islands," Mia responded, struggling to mask her inner trauma.

_You cannot know about this, or him, _she sadly resolved within herself as she remained facing away from Cam. _I can't tell you . . . I can't . . ._

Instead, she directed her almost overwhelming fear towards anger . . . covering, even lying now, with a fierce determination.

"But I'm stuck there now, aren't I?" she continued, barely able to hide her tears. "We can't have the prized 'chef' out working the islands, can we?"

"Mia, I'm sorry," Cam apologized. "Let's talk with Flo about some rotation of duties at the café, alright? I'm sure we can get you in the kitchen at times."

"_Don't you get it?_" Mia angrily snapped back. "We're stuck here, in our roles now! You set the menus, have your 'Daily Chef's Special' now . . . do all the fancy stuff . . . stuff that I've wanted to learn and do. But try as I might to spend time with you in the kitchen, I'm always being called back to the islands with, 'Get me another oil hot stuff,' or, 'Hey sweetie, what tastes as good around here as you look?'"

"I am sick of that crap!" Mia continued. "But as long as you're in the kitchen and no other help comes, I'm stuck out on the islands now . . . forever! We can't have you wasting your time and talent working the islands — no way, mister! I've asked Tia to come back, but she says she and Aro are working overtime at the offices now and can't. I wanted to become at least partly what you are . . . a decent chef, or a cook at least. But _nooo_ . . . I'm stuck being a 'sex object' waitress . . . A NOTHING . . . for life now!"

"I'M SICK OF IT!" Mia screamed.

"Mia . . ." Cam called as she now tore off down the street away from him to their shared storefront home, slamming the door behind her. "I want to help . . ." he said sadly, his voice trailing off, knowing she wouldn't listen to him now, let alone hear him.

"Fine," he sighed to himself dejectedly. "I'll give you some space to calm down. I'll just go back to the kitchen and experiment with some new recipes I haven't had time to try developing anyway. Say what you like to our twins and sleep well, Mia. We'll talk tomorrow . . . I hope."

"I love you anyway, Mia," Cam said softly to her as he turned back to the café's kitchen. "I do."

"Mia . . ." he said quietly again as he looked back towards where she had gone one more time, almost crying.

— — — — —

"Shhhh, let's not disturb them," Tia suggested to Aro as they quietly entered their shared storefront home after pulling another marathon day at their offices, especially while Sally was back in town.

"Hey," Aro whispered with concern, " . . . where's Cam? He's not sleeping with Mia like usual."

"Oh boy," Tia softly commented, " . . . it looks like they had an argument. Mia's asleep, so let's go check the café and see if Cam's there."

"Good idea," Aro quietly responded.

Soon Tia and Aro arrived at the café, finding the kitchen lights still on.

"Cam," Tia asked as they came up to him in the kitchen. "You're still here . . . anything going on that you want to talk about?"

"Thanks for coming to check on me, guys," Cam said gratefully, working at the grill. "Mia exploded at me when we closed the café tonight. Unfortunately, she said she'd been harassed by sexist comments by some rude patrons during the day. I wish she'd told me at the time or that I'd caught it from the kitchen, 'cause I would have put a stop to it — protected her somehow. But between that, and not being able to work with me in the kitchen like she really wants to . . . it all just boiled over inside her this evening. I've never seen her so mad. I don't know what to do . . . except to give her a little space and peace, and hopefully allow her to calm down."

"You're a good guy, Cam," Tia assured. "It's not your fault. Mia's sleeping now. It's probably the best thing for her. She can be a little sensitive to stuff like that because . . . well, I'd better let her tell you sometime. You must be tired though. Come back home, and we'll set up some mats and quilts on our side of the storefront for you. It'll be okay."

"Thanks you two," Cam replied, almost crying now. "But I thought I'd try developing some new recipes I haven't had time to work on lately here."

"You want some family company for a while? Even a couple of taste testers?" Tia offered, looking at Aro for agreement.

"Yeah, I'm hungry for something, bro," Aro encouraged.

Cam just turned from the grill and tearfully nudged both of them. "Thank you," he sniffed. "This means a lot to me."

"Don't worry, Cam," Tia encouraged as she nudged him. "We'll help turn Mia around. It'll be okay . . . it will."

— — — — —

"What are you three doing out back of the kitchen here?" Flo asked with some amazement early the next morning.

"Ohh . . ." Tia said, waking up and stretching next to Aro as he and Cam began to wake up as well. "Mia apparently exploded in anger at Cam when they closed the café last night. Something about customers being rude to her at the islands, and her not getting as much time as she wants in the kitchen anymore. Aro and I found her sleeping by herself when we came home late, so we thought we'd come over and check on Cam here. He told us what happened, and said that he wanted to give Mia some space to calm down by staying here and working on some new recipes. So, Aro and I just decided to stay, too, and give him some support and company into the night. After tasting some really good new food in the late hours, we just decided to take a little nap here . . . I guess it was more than a nap though."

"And I'm guessing you haven't checked on Mia," Flo responded.

"Not since last night," Tia answered.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Flo offered. "I have at least something of a knack for smoothing these things out."

"Should I stay here, or come along?" Cam asked.

"He's innocent," Tia noted. "I think my sister just freaked on him."

"I'm gathering that," Flo replied, looking at Cam. "Come with us, Cam, but hang back until we call for you. You got your 'fairy godmother' working for you now. It'll be okay."

"Thanks, all of you," Cam said. "I owe you guys one."

"No, Mia does," Tia said with a degree of determination as they motored from the café towards the twins' storefront home. "And she owes you an apology, Cam."

"Go easy on her, okay?" Cam asked as they went, following behind the rest of them. "I'm sure something's not right for her."

Soon, Tia was opening the door to their storefront home. "Mia," she asked, " . . . you up yet?"

"Mia," Flo added.

"She's not on her mats," Aro noted, now entering as well. "I can't see her anywhere in here."

"Look," Tia said, " . . . there's something on her quilt here. It's a note."

She held it up in her tire to read . . .

_Sorry I have to do this,_

_Mia_

"I think we have a problem," Tia said with a cold shock, showing the note to Flo. "Oh no," Tia now added as she looked at Mia's nightstand. "She's left her mobile behind. We can't reach her now."

Tia then took the note with her and went out to Cam.

"Cam . . . I don't know how to tell you this," Tia said with sad concern as she showed him the note, " . . . but Mia's gone. She left this on your shared quilt."

Cam looked at the note. He suddenly went numb, and then closed his eyes in pain.

"Don't worry, Cam," Tia said as she nudged him tightly. "We'll find her. We will. I'm calling Sally, right now."

— — — — —

" . . . Well, I can't find any evidence of a crime or foul play," the Sheriff said, emerging from the twins' storefront home as Sally and others were gathered around in concern.

"Put out a missing vehicle's report, Sheriff," Sally requested.

"Sally, you know I can't do that yet," the Sheriff replied. "She's only been missing a few hours since she was seen last night, and you know I have to wait twenty-four hours before I can do that."

"Sheriff, her trail will grow cold if we wait that long!" Sally stated emphatically. "We've got to have law enforcement out looking for her now!"

"Sally, there's nothing I can do," the Sheriff responded. "She's an adult, so I can't put out an Amber Alert on her. I can't call her a missing car yet, and there is no evidence of foul play or kidnapping to issue a warrant on."

"Tia," Sally asked, "is there anything . . . anything at all . . . in Mia's past that might help us here? Has she been depressed? Used drugs? Anything?"

"Well, she eloped once, when our parents were still alive," Tia replied. "They were on another one of their global trips when we were almost out of school and old enough to take care of ourselves, and she just took off with this guy. She said he was 'it' for her, but that mom and dad would never understand. She came back though just before our parents returned home, and made me swear to never talk about the whole thing. I tried to ask her what all went on, and the only thing she would tell me was that he turned out to be a bad idea for her, even dangerous, I think."

"Tia, what do you think she would do if this guy ever found her again?" Sally now asked.

"I dunno," Tia answered. "She'd definitely freak. I suppose she might run to get away from him and hide." Then Tia looked at Sally, shaking her hood at what she was now thinking, "She was so frightened of this guy when she came back . . . if she saw no way out . . . she might . . ."

"Sheriff," Sally said, still looking at Tia, " . . . you can issue a search alert for Mia on the basis that she's either a suspected stalking victim or suicide risk, couldn't you?"

"Yes, I think I could do that," the Sheriff responded.

"Do it," Sally directed. "Do it now."

"Sally," Cam tearfully said to her, " . . . I want to find Mia, to help her."

"I know, Cam," Sally empathized. "But let's get organized here. Aro, Tia, set up a search headquarters in our offices, and call Dana. I want a press conference with live coverage organized right here in front of your home A.S.A.P. And Tia, find the best pictures of your sister to share with the media."

"Cam," Sally said, turning back to him. "You pick who you want to stick with, but don't be alone right now, okay? And don't run off to look for her by yourself. Rely on the team here, rely on this community of friends, alright?"

At first Cam could only cry as he leaned against Sally. Finally though, he was able to say, "Everyone will need something to eat here before long. Maybe Flo and I should get things at the café going. You send cars over for a meal as they need it, okay?"

"Good going, Cam . . . good idea," Sally affirmed.

"I'll keep him company," Flo assured. "And I'll get Ramone to work the islands this morning."

"I'll get Lightning to help," Sally responded . . . before remembering, "Oh my Lord. We're supposed to be leaving right now for his first scheduled race . . ."

— — — — —

" . . . Sally, I can't accept this," Lightning stated flatly as they debated outside next to their team trailers in town. "We've been building up to this, and been hyping my return at this race, big time, for two weeks now. And now you feel you need to stay here and organize a search for Mia? I've got to leave now . . . and Sally, I don't mean to sound cold-hearted or selfish, but I want you going with me here."

"I know, Lightning, I know," Sally conceded. "But Mia's life may be in danger, and we have only hours to target the search before any traces of where she might have gone grow cold."

"Shall we just throw away our big promotional effort here? And Dinoco's big promotional effort as well?" Lightning asked. "And say I suffered a break-down? At least we could truthfully say I've suffered a let-down here."

"Lightning, that's not fair!" Sally objected.

"I don't know what is fair anymore right now!" he countered.

"Lightning, we're talking about a girl's life here," she emphasized. "Mia didn't disappear on a whim. She's scared of something, or someone . . . likely deathly scared."

"Sally," he sighed, " . . . I've given and given recently. First Dinoco, and now this. Shall I just give up and end my racing career right here? Because one thing after another seems to be getting in the way . . . even stopping me, stopping us."

"I KNOW YOU'VE GIVEN!" Sally snapped, yelling at him. "This is tearing me apart!" she now sobbed. "If I just go with you though . . . and they find Mia dead, I couldn't forgive myself for not having done everything . . . every last thing I could have to find her . . . to save her!"

Sally wept deeply now. Lightning began crying a little with her as well at seeing her pain, her inner turmoil and division.

"Excuse me," Tex tried to gently interject as he came up to them. "I know this is a terrible time . . . heck, I know a disagreement when I see one. But Mandy and I have been told what's happened this morning. She's talking about Mia . . . but Lightning, she's asking for you, to see you right now. I'm guessing she needs you to translate again."

"Fine," Lightning sighed as he turned to go to the clinic with Tex. "I'll scratch from this race . . . postpone my comeback again. I'm sorry Tex, it's not you. Things are just becoming really screwed up this morning."

"Lightning . . ." Sally said sadly.

"I'll be back," Lightning replied without emotion as he began motoring away towards the clinic with Tex.

"Boss, what do I do?" Mack asked. "Are we ready to go or not?"

"Frankly, I don't know," Lightning said vacantly as he left. "Ask Sally."

— — — — —

Soon, Lightning and Tex arrived at the clinic.

"Hi Mandy," Lightning said half-heartedly as he came in, not disguising his exasperation with the whole morning very well. "You wanted to see me?"

Mandy found a renewed will to be understood as she sat parked on her wheel-platform. "Mmia's . . . gone . . . easst," she whispered. "I-I-I . . . fffinnndd . . . mmyyy . . . nnewww . . . d-d-daughhter."

Lightning opened his eyes wide in amazement as he looked at her. "H-How do you know where she went, Mandy? How would you find Mia?"

"T-t-takke . . . mmee . . . I-I . . . knnowww . . ." she whispered, looking at him now with an unusually clear and determined gaze.

"Lightning," Sally now said as she entered the clinic, " . . . I'm sorry. I apologize. You're right . . . others can handle things here. I can coordinate things from our trailer on the road. We need to get going. Mack's right outside now."

"Sally, you won't believe what I'm about to ask you," Lightning cautioned, still looking at Mandy. "But I think you need to take Mandy, Tex, and Dora in the Dinoco helicopter, and have Mandy here guide you towards Mia."

"Lightning?" Sally wondered, amazed. "Never mind," she soon corrected herself. "I know you're serious. But we can't use the helicopter for personal travel, except traveling to or from Dinoco. I made it against company rules."

"You can use Max for promotional travel though," Lightning remembered.

"Yes, but . . ." Sally began.

"Then let's put the racing team on the helicopter," Lightning recommended, " . . . and you, Tex, Dora, and Mandy take Mack and his trailers. I think she knows how to find Mia."

"Mandy," Lightning asked. "How's Mia right now?"

"Allllivvve . . . sc-c-carred-d . . ." Mandy whispered. "I-I-Ffforrty . . . t-towwarrds . . . Texxas . . ."

"Mandy, can you keep telling Sally and Tex where to go?" Lightning asked. "I need to get to a race, my first, if I'm going to at all here."

Mandy smiled weakly at Lightning. "G-g-go . . . rrracce . . ." she assured.

"Sally, call Max the helicopter for me," Lightning asked, " . . . and let's get Mandy loaded into our trailer. I know I can only take three crewmembers with me in Max . . . Doc for Crew Chief, Guido for tires, and Sarge for fueling. I can get tires, parts, tools, and supplies from other teams when we get there. Heck, call and have the Dinoco PR staff setting up their usual tent at the track start rounding all that up for me. Let's go, okay?"

"Lightning, I love you," Sally said tearfully as she rushed up to nudge him in gratitude. "I vow, if there is any way I can join you at the track in time for the race, I will. I may not be at your side, but I will be inside you, no matter what though."

"I know you are, Sally . . . I can feel you in me," Lightning reassured his wife as he nudged against her while looking deeply into her eyes. "Take Mandy, and go find . . . go save Mia. Hurry. I love you."

— — — — —

"Cam, Aro, Tia . . . line up around me on the sidewalk in front of your home," Dana instructed. "Cam you're next to me here. Okay folks, let's get this on the air," she said, now basically taking over the producer-director's job herself amid a less-than-organized small corps of TV, radio, and newspaper reporters.

"Everyone ready out there?" Dana now asked. "Let's go here in four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . Good morning everyone, I'm Dana Mater, Media Director for McQueen Enterprises, and outgoing Media and Public Relations Vice President for the Dinoco Corporation. I'm here to report . . . to announce . . . that we have a valued, and loved, member of this community of Radiator Springs who has gone missing under possibly mysterious circumstances. The name of the car we are looking to find is Mia Miata. On my left is Mia's identical twin sister, Tia. Tia come forward. We are searching for someone who looks basically exactly like Tia here. Tia, please turn around so that everyone can see you from all angles."

"We have reason to believe Mia could be being stalked or pursued by a former boyfriend or suitor, possibly from several years ago," Dana continued addressing the media as Tia turned around in front of the cameras. "We unfortunately have no description of him at this time. To our knowledge, she was working fine as a server for most of yesterday at Flo's V-8 Café here in town. But she may have encountered her stalker at the café sometime yesterday. If anyone might have seen or overheard her becoming upset or frightened by a customer she encountered there, please call us at the special toll-free hotline we're now showing you . . . Aro hold up the card . . . or call 9-1-1. If anyone sees Mia, who again looks almost exactly like Tia here, call 9-1-1."

Dana now looked at Cam.

"I'm Cam Devlin," he said, " . . . Mia's fiancée . . . or at least I'm almost her fiancée, and I want to be that to her, very much. I just want to say a message to Mia in the hope that she might see this somehow."

"Mia . . ." he said, striving to control his tears, "please come home to us . . . at least call us from wherever you are. We . . . I . . . don't care what mistakes you may have made in your past. I can imagine you're scared, and that you may perhaps be trying to protect us from someone who could harm us by going away. But we'd rather care for, and protect you, Mia . . . right here where you belong, with us."

"Mia, I love you . . . just as you are, and no matter how screwed up you may think things are," he continued. "I may or may not get another chance to say this," he now laughed through his tears, " . . . so I'm going to, right now."

Cam knelt down on one tire as he continued through his tears, "Mia . . . I know we were waiting for the perfect occasion. But maybe we've been waiting too long for 'perfect' . . . when we could have already been enjoying 'wonderful' together. I want you to know . . . now . . . I love you, Mia . . . and I want to give you a life . . . free of fear, and filled with love . . . surrounded by the family and friends you deserve. Mia, would you marry me? Please let me know . . . please answer me . . ."

" . . . That was the grief-stricken beau of Mia Miata, who has gone missing from her hometown," the TV in the truck stop along I-40 at the New Mexico/Texas state line conveyed as Mia's image once again came on the screen. "This is Justine Pontiac, reporting from Radiator Springs, Southwest News 10."

"That's a sad story," the news anchors in the studio agreed on the air. "Again, if any of you have seen this car out there, or have any other details that might be helpful, please call 9-1-1. Next up, sports, and popular racecar Lightning McQueen's long-anticipated return to racing . . ."

"Hey miss," the busboy called as the red Miata with a black roof turned and left the truck stop's islands in tears. "Hey," he said turning to a co-worker, " . . . I think that was her . . . the missing car. Call 9-1-1 . . ."

— — — — —

"How's it going, Sal?" Lightning asked via the trailer's phone a few hours later.

"Stickers, we just got an update through the Sheriff from the New Mexico State Police," Sally replied from the crew section. "They got a 9-1-1 call from a truck stop on I-40 at the Texas state line that she may have been spotted there. Mandy is right on target! We are less than an hour west of that truck stop."

"What's that Tex?" Sally paused for a moment.

"D-Dalllass . . ." Mandy said, her eyes closed. "N-n-noo w-w-wait . . . I . . . Twwenn . . . I-Twwoo-Sevven . . . I-Twwoo-Sevven!" she now insisted.

"Sally, it looks like Mandy is insisting on I-27 next," Tex relayed.

". . . He says that Mandy's pointing us to Interstate 27 now," Sally continued, now looking at a map as she talked. "So it looks like we may be headed south towards West Texas at this point."

"I'm at the track here in Los Angeles now. Everyone is welcoming me back, and asking about you," Lightning replied. "I still almost feel like I'm just 'Sally's husband'!"

"Well, that's not a bad thing to be, mister," Sally replied with a smile.

"I gotta go now," Lightning said. "Doc is insisting I put in some training laps before the race tomorrow, and my practice slot is coming up here."

"You go do that, my love!" Sally encouraged.

"Oh, and I'm sending Max the helicopter back toward Texas," Lightning added, "so he'll be close to you in case you're able to come join me at the last minute. You keep doing what you're doing though."

"Thank you, Lightning," Sally said gratefully. "You don't know how much your support of what I'm doing here means to me right now. I know how hard this is for you."

"I'm okay, Sal," Lightning assured. "I gotta go now, but I love you . . . bye."

"I love you, too, Lightning," Sally assured. "Bye."

— — — — —

"Cam, let's call it a day," Flo suggested as she came back into the kitchen. "Besides, there's something you should see outside here."

"Just a minute, Flo," Cam sighed, as he began shutting down and scraping the grill.

"I'll take care of that, Cam," Flo gently offered. "You just come out here."

Still downhearted, Cam put down the scraper and emerged with Flo from the kitchen to find Aro, Tia, Dana, Mater, Fillmore, Luigi, Red, the Sheriff, Lizzy, and others gathered in the café's lot . . . around a birthday cake.

"Cam," Tia said, "I know this isn't the day, or the way, you'd want to be celebrating your and Aro's birthday . . . but we decided to do this anyway for you."

"You make the wish bro, and blow out the candles this year," Aro offered.

Cam just looked down silently.

"Hey," Aro encouraged, "let's do everything we can to bring Mia home. Even just making a wish might help."

Cam looked at them all through his tears with a gentle, appreciative smile. Finally, he closed his eyes, slowly drew a breath, and blew out the candles. Out of respect, no one applauded or cheered . . . but everyone smiled, and nodded supportively.

Tia and Aro drew up next to Cam, as Flo began to cut and serve out the cake. "How are you doing?" Tia asked Cam.

Cam tearfully looked at her. "You seem to be holding up well," he said.

"Well, Aro's helping me," Tia hesitantly admitted, not wanting to make Cam feel worse for the lack of his partner. "But we, both of us, want to help you do okay, too. You just hang with us, alright?"

"I just wish Mia would call," Cam began to sob. "I don't care about her past, or about anything but her . . ."

"I'll tell her that when she gets back here, Cam," Tia encouraged. "You can, too. She's coming back, Cam. You have to believe that . . . we all do."

Cam closed his eyes in pain and shook his hood.

"What is it, Cam?" Tia gently asked. "Tell me."

"I . . . I just had a vision of her coming back the wrong way . . . of us respectfully recycling her here," Cam broke down.

"Cam, no . . ." Tia said, now with tears in her own eyes. "It's not going to happen that way. Trust me. But hey, help me to believe she's coming back the right way, too, okay? She's my sister . . . my twin, after all."

"I . . . I just want her back," Cam sobbed.

"I know Cam," Tia empathized, nudging him supportively again. "I know . . . we all do."

"How are you doing, Cam?" Dana asked as she and Mater now came up to him.

Cam could only tearfully smile and shake his hood.

"Would you like to go help search for Mia?" Dana suggested.

Cam's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I talked with the folks at Dinoco headquarters," Dana explained, " . . . and well, despite the rule against using Max for personal travel that Sally has laid down, HQ has just loaned him to us anyway. Sofia insisted, on her authority as CEO now. She sends her heartfelt wishes and prayers to both you and Mia, by the way . . . she put it just that way . . . and invites you to call her."

"But Max is almost here from delivering Lightning and his team to LA," Dana continued. "Why don't you let him fly you to Texas. That seems to be where the leads on Mia are pointing right now . . . and when she's found, I just know you should be beside her. Here comes Max now," she gestured towards the approaching helicopter in the dark. "Go Cam . . . go take a ride, okay? Happy birthday."

"Dana . . ." Cam said, rushing to give her a powerful nudge in tearful gratitude. "Thank you . . ."

"You're welcome, Cam," Dana tearfully replied, nudging him in return. "This is the best thing I've done all day."

"You . . . You guys want to come, too?" Cam said now amid tears of joy, turning to invite Tia and Aro as well.

"No, Cam," Tia assured. "You go get her. Go love her . . . and bring her back to us . . . the right way."

"I will," Cam assured as he turned back to meet the helicopter as it landed. "I will."

— — — — —

"Big city . . . big city . . . he may follow, but he won't find me there. Amarillo's not big enough . . . Dallas will do though . . ." a desperate and exhausted car said to herself as she scanned a passing mileage sign as she determined where to head for next. "Everyone back home will be safe from him . . ."

"Must rest . . ." she said to herself though as she found herself beginning to veer in and out of her freeway lane.

She then spotted a freeway rest stop up ahead. "Darn," she sighed, " . . . virtually deserted. Can't go on any more though . . . without rest . . ."

She barely made it to a parking spot at the rest stop before her engine just stopped on its own, and she fell into a deep sleep.

— — — — —

"Hello, Mia," she heard in her sleep.

"Dream . . ." she murmured, " . . . bad dream . . ."

"No, Mia . . . open your eyes and take a look," the voice said.

Slowly Mia opened her eyes.

"You're coming with me," John said, now holding a chain that was attached to her. "I've been following you, ever since you left Radiator Springs . . . waiting for you to stop at just the right place . . . and now, you have. Thank you, I owe you one for this. It was a nice and easy place to catch up with you. Plus, it's not all that far from where I'd like to take you anyway. After all, you remember Tara, don't you? She can't wait to say hello to you again, especially after you watched me . . . put her away there . . ."

Mia closed her eyes, chilled to her core. She realized she was beyond help now.

"Now don't try pulling away or screaming," John cautioned, "or I'll not only yank on this chain, and you won't like that . . . but I'll kill the two other cars here, and you'll like that even less. So no running away again, like you did the last time years ago."

"And shame on you for telling me your last name was Johnson all those years ago," he continued. "It made it so hard to find you. If I hadn't spotted you with Lightning McQueen, working at that café in a TV story on Radiator Springs, I might never have found you again. But hey, we're back together, Mia-kin. Now, let's get going."

John started pulling out of the rest stop with Mia following behind, towed loosely on the chain.

"Cam . . ." Mia whispered tearfully to herself as she went along so as John wouldn't overhear, "I love you — enough to save you from what he would do to you . . . from what I saw him do to others once. I hope you'll understand . . . someday. I should have called you before now though . . . I should have called you . . ."

As John led her back onto the almost empty nighttime freeway, Mia was becoming ready for it all to end.

"Keep up, babe . . . and keep quiet," he directed as he towed her behind him. "One real yank on this chain and you'll feel incredible pain . . . but you won't black out. I've made sure of that. Plus, you just don't want to get anyone else involved here . . . do you."

Part of her wanted to yell for help as a few other cars and trucks passed her on the freeway now . . . but she couldn't. It wasn't her own pain she was afraid of though. Mia couldn't bear to see him hurt or kill anyone else, as she knew John would if he was provoked with others around. He had always threatened to kill her last if anyone else was around . . . and she had seen him keep his word in the past.

"I hope I make it to Heaven," Mia whispered. "Cam . . . hold me in your heart. Hold me tight in your heart . . ." she quietly pleaded.

They now approached Amarillo, Texas on I-40. A county sheriff started to pass them in the freeway's left lane. Mia felt like crying out . . . saying something to him. But John tightened her chain.

"Oh look," John said, " . . . a family, with kids in front of me here. We'd better be careful . . ."

While what he said would sound innocent, even caring, to anyone else — Mia knew it was a warning . . . intended for her.

She remained silent, looking ahead. Mia knew John was keenly aware of her every move, even her every intention. The sheriff eyed the chain between the two cars, but it was legal so far as he could see. Now he was getting a call on his radio, so he sped up and moved on.

Mia watched the sheriff . . . her opportunity to possibly save herself . . . slip away ahead of her, while John signaled as they approached an interchange and began to lead her onto a ramp towards a different freeway. As John diverged onto the ramp, Mia saw the husband, with his children and wife behind him, whom John had been following. She looked at the family for a second as they went one way, and she began to go another.

In the wife's place, Mia now briefly saw herself . . . in a life, with a family of her own . . . with Cam. She felt she was being led away from that life though, as surely as she was being led away from that family. Mia watched the family continue east on I-40 for a second longer.

"Go, be safe . . . love each other . . . please," Mia whispered softly aloud to them. In giving up her chance for a rescue, she had saved them . . . from John.

Her tears of appreciation for them were somehow comforting to her. With sadness for herself however, Mia once again looked ahead of her, behind John. She happened to glance up at the overhead destination sign now. Not that it made much difference to her anymore . . .

_I-27_

_Plainview  
Lubbock_

. . . it read.


	34. Saving Love — Part II

_Author's Note:_

_While this is a somewhat dark and challenging part of the story to be dedicating to anyone, my old Boxer dog, Tyrone, suffered a crippling failure of his nervous system this week (09 November 2009), and had to be put to sleep. I laid him to rest myself on my family's ranch about 30 minutes away from where I live._

_Fortunately, I had largely written this chapter weeks ago. I am remembering him as I finish this . . ._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

Sally's mobile began ringing. She opened her eyes and could see it was a dark, rainy night now outside the window of the crew trailer she was in as they rolled along on the freeway.

"He-hello?" Sally said as she answered her phone.

"Sally, this is the Sheriff," he said via the phone. "We just got a 9-1-1 phone tip passed to us from a customer who'd been to the café yesterday and had seen the evening news. It's incomplete, but the customer says he'd overheard Mia talking to a black and red Trans-Am yesterday afternoon whom he said she was calling 'John'. The customer said she kept urging this John to 'stay out of her life now,' that, 'she's different.' It's not much to go on, but I thought you should know. I've passed this on to police agencies throughout the Southwest here, all the way from California to Texas and beyond. There have been no further sightings of her reported lately."

"We checked out the truck stop at the Texas state line a while ago," Sally replied. "Witnesses confirmed from the picture we have that it was her, and some said she headed east on the freeway, crying. They said they'd already told this to the police, but they didn't know where she had gone, except heading further east on I-40. It looks like we're in Amarillo now, and just turning onto I-27 here. I'll see if Mandy has any more to tell us. Thanks for the update though, we'll talk later. Bye."

"Tex, is Mandy having any more insights?" Sally asked, peering from her upper berth in the crew section.

"T-Twoo . . . Eiighht-t . . . Fivve . . . eeasst . . ." Mandy said, her eyes closed with intense concentration, already a step ahead of Sally.

"I think she's saying take Highway Two-Eighty-Five east," Tex relayed to Sally while looking at Mandy.

"Mack," Sally said, hitting the intercom button next to her as she checked her map again. "Take the exit for Highway 285 off of I-27 ahead here, and head east on it."

"Will do," Mack responded over the intercom. "I can't see it right now, but I'll watch for it."

Mandy murmured, her eyes still closed tightly in concentration.

"What next, Mandy?" Sally urgently asked.

Mandy shook her hood.

"Mandy?" Sally asked again.

"T-Twoo . . . Eiighht-t . . . Fivve . . ." Mandy repeated.

"I think she needs to rest a little until we get to that highway," Dora suggested, from a berth below Sally in the crew section. "She's been concentrating here a long time."

"I think you're right," Sally admitted with a sigh. "Mack," she now said on the intercom, " . . . let me know when we get to Two-Eighty-Five. We'll be resting a little more. You okay?"

"For Mia . . . I'll be okay," Mack assured. "I grabbed a strong oil back at that truck stop."

"Want me to stay up with you?" Sally offered.

"Nah . . . you, Dora, and the Devlins rest," Mack assured. "I'll let you know when we get to Two-Eighty-Five."

"You ever wanted to have kids, Mack?" Sally suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"Me? I'm a road-warrior extraordinaire, plus I get good parking spots at races," Mack replied. "But if I ever did have a kid," he continued, " . . . I'd want her to be just like Mia."

"We'll find her Mack," Sally assured.

" . . . If I have anything to do with it," Mack added.

— — — — —

"This way, Mia," John invited, as he signaled and led her along an off-ramp from the freeway now.

They now stopped at a traffic light at the bottom of the off-ramp. No one was around them, but John waited for the green left turn arrow anyway. Mia looked around briefly. No help was at hand.

The traffic light turned green and John moved forward again. Mia gently accelerated as well before the chain between them went tight.

"Remember where we are now, Mia?" John asked, playing a guessing game with her to pass the time.

"Yes . . ." Mia quietly responded.

She knew where she was . . . where she had been before with him.

She glanced at a roadside sign as she passed it, heading away from the brightly lit interchange and out into the rural darkness . . .

_285_

_East_

— — — — —

"Tia?" Aro sleepily asked, as he awoke to find that she wasn't next to him under their quilt in their storefront home.

"I couldn't sleep . . ." Tia quietly replied from over by the store's front windows, looking up at the moon as its light streamed through, gently illuminating her.

Aro now also emerged from their quilt and motored over beside his fiancée, nudging her tightly. Tia closed her eyes and began tearing up, but she strove to control it.

"Waiting . . . doing nothing . . . it's the hardest thing," Tia noted as she looked up at the moon again.

"If there is anything more you think we can do, Tia . . . I'll do it with you, even right now," Aro said gently to her.

"Part of me wishes we had gone on that helicopter, with Cam," Tia admitted. "But if . . . no, when . . . they find Mia, they'll probably need room for medics or police to help her . . ."

Aro rocked her gently, as he now looked outside through the storefront windows as well up at the moon with her.

"Aro . . ." Tia thought out loud. "What do we do for Cam if Mia . . . I mean, I look just like her. You and I will be married . . . but he . . . he'd be all alone, and I'd be reminding him of her . . . all the time. It would be hell for him, remaining here with us, without her . . . even just seeing me."

"I don't know, Tia," Aro admitted as he looked downward from gazing at the moon. "I don't know how we'd help him overcome something like that. I just hope we never have to . . . I'll keep hoping that. But hey look," he now said as he looked down across the street, " . . . the office lights are on. I could have sworn I turned them off as we left a while ago."

"Let's check it out," Tia sighed, " . . . at least turn the lights off again. It's something to do."

They quietly motored out of their storefront home and across the street together to the team offices.

"The door's unlocked, too," Aro noted as he opened it and they went inside.

"Dana," Tia and Aro both said, seeing her at her usual desk as they entered.

"You two couldn't sleep either, huh?" Dana knowingly replied. "I just thought I might as well come back into town here and be by the phones. There were actually a few messages to respond to, and even a press call from a morning show on the East Coast. Looks like they might want to have me on live a little later . . . at least via the phone, if they can't get a camera crew here from a local affiliate TV station in time. And Mater's coming back with some bio-fuel soon, too . . . enough for us all."

"Dana . . . Aro and I have been talking," Tia said hesitantly. "What do we do for Cam if —"

"We love him," Dana replied, almost gently cutting her off. "We do everything, every last thing we can to keep him here . . . living in this town. I can imagine what you two . . . especially you, Tia . . . are concerned about, with you looking like your sister. But helping him face such grief and pain directly . . . talking with him openly and honestly about it . . . that could wind up being the most important thing you ever do for another car. You and Aro need to remain close though, even tight, through whatever happens here. I promise I will help you do that. I will help Cam, too."

"We shouldn't be talking about this right now though," Tia noted, looking down. "It's almost like we're giving up . . ."

"No," Dana responded. "We're just preparing a little . . . for whatever happens. If the worst did happen, and we were unprepared to help Cam . . . if we hadn't thought through what we are thinking and talking about right now . . . if we weren't really ready to be there for him, and ready to help him in ways that he'd really need . . . any tragedy that occurred could be made twice as worse if we lost him, too. I, for one, am not going to let that happen. We need to be ready to celebrate, really celebrate, Mia's return here, guys. But we also need to be ready to help, and really hold onto, Cam if she doesn't come back. Can I count on both of you to be with me here, no matter how this goes? This is scary for me, too, you know . . ."

"Yes, Dana," Tia affirmed. "We're with you on this . . . no matter what."

"Yep," Aro echoed, looking at his fiancée.

"Come here, you two," Dana invited as she nudged against them both tightly. "I don't often do this," she admitted as she closed her eyes and continued to nudge against Aro and Tia, " . . . but Manufacturer . . . please let this go the right way, for everyone . . . please . . ."

— — — — —

"This bites," Lightning sighed as he shifted again under his quilt, parked out in the open at his pit stop at the track in Los Angeles.

"We could have got a hotel room," Doc reminded him from his own nearby parking spot, beside the tool chest they had borrowed from another team.

"I thought this would be easy," Lightning noted. "I've slept out in the open plenty of times before, even during my recovery . . . but always with Sally. I haven't slept out in the open by myself since I was starting out in the junior circuits, before I teamed up with Mack and at least had a warm trailer to sleep in. That just seems like a long time ago now."

"Hey, I'm married now, too, 'ya know," Doc replied, " . . . thanks in no small part to you and Sally. You think I'm not missing the warm comfort of home, beside Dora, too?"

"Well . . . yeah," Lightning admitted.

"You slept alone in that hospital room, didn't 'ya?" Doc suggested.

"Yeah again . . . but being in a coma helped," Lightning tried to joke.

"Well, I could medically induce a coma for you here . . . but you'd be in no shape to race tomorrow," Doc now joked in response.

"Uhh . . . I think I'll pass," Lightning said. "Got any sleeping pills though?"

"No sleeping pills," Doc replied sternly. "They'd slow you down tomorrow."

"You mean this morning," Lightning sighed.

"Well, you're not the only one with a problem right now," Doc advised. "I can think of other cars, especially one other car, who likely wishes she was even where you are right now."

"I know," Lightning admitted, looking down.

"Sleep for Mia . . . race for her," Doc counseled, "and just think of Sally right now. Thinking of Dora is relaxing me, and warming me up."

"Sally . . ." Lightning sighed under his quilt.

"That's right, kid," Doc gently coached, " . . . kid?"

Lightning was now sound asleep.

Doc just smiled as he closed his eyes as well.

— — — — —

"Juunnnk-yyyaaarrrddd . . ." Mandy awoke saying suddenly, louder and clearer than she had before.

"Mack, watch for a junkyard somewhere along Two-Eighty-Five coming up," Sally advised on the intercom, now awakened by what Mandy was saying.

"I was just about to call you," Mack replied. "We're just turning onto Two-Eighty-Five headed east here."

"Mmiiaa . . . d-d-daaannngggerrr . . ." Mandy continued.

"Mack, we gotta find that junkyard," Sally urged. "Mandy says Mia's in danger."

"There's nothing around here for miles ahead on this road now, Sally," Mack cautioned on the intercom as they now headed east on the rural highway.

"Keep going!" Sally directed. "I'll call information . . . or something!"

— — — — —

"Here we are," he said.

Mia was exhausted as she followed John at the end of the chain into an isolated junkyard in the middle of nowhere.

"Isn't this nice, Mia?" John continued. "Coming back to the scene of the crime . . . of our crime?"

"Had to . . . keep you away from . . . from my family," Mia said haltingly, out of breath from running with little rest for almost twenty hours now. She had barely enough gas left in her, and was facing a fear she hadn't known in years.

"What makes you think I'm interested in them?" he responded. "All I really want is you . . . and if you won't let me have you, willingly, I just want your silence . . . your permanent silence. But you know, come to think of it . . ." he began musing, as his thoughts shifted again, "we had such fun though . . . didn't we?"

"You had fun," she said, beginning to accept her fear. It was the only companion she had left. She realized there was nothing she could do now.

"Oh the music I made," John went on as he began to circle her now, just letting her chain drop. "That's what drew you to me, wasn't it?"

"Yes . . ." Mia admitted, looking down with a tear in her eye.

"You always were a 'groupie' at heart, weren't you, Mia?" he continued.

"Yes . . ." she confirmed, knowing the price that disagreeing with him would cost her.

"The craziness . . . the insanity we got into," John said with relish. " . . . The death . . ." he now said to her, trying to shock her, draw out a reaction.

"Yes, John . . ." Mia said again with her eyes closed . . . although she was about ready to disagree with him, and get it over with.

"Why did you run, Mia?" John now asked looking skyward away from her. "Why did you try to get away from me? I would have just watched you undisturbed in that little desert hamlet of yours. You would have hardly noticed me, and no one else would have had to know a thing. But you had to upset everything, didn't you. You made everyone who knows you back there worry about you, and you made me chase after you. You're a bad girl, Mia . . . a very bad girl."

Mia knew this ritual as she kept her eyes closed and dropped her hood. She knew what those words now signaled, having seen him say all this to another car once before . . . to her friend.

"Cam . . ." she tearfully whispered, "I'm doing this . . . for you. I. Love. You."

"What was that?" John asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Nothing," Mia covered.

"Oh come on, Mia-kin," John goaded her. "Every whisper means something. Tell me. You have no secrets here. I won't allow them."

"At least I drew you away from my family . . . so you'd never know who they are . . . never hurt them," she said with some defiance, while still keeping her true intent private to herself.

"You don't think I've seen your family on TV by now?" John asked.

"Those are my friends," she replied.

"LIAR!" John exploded, to Mia's terror. He lunged at her, but stopped short of crashing her. He laughed instead as she cringed, bracing herself for the worst.

"One car I saw on TV was your identical twin sister . . . Tia," he remarked casually now. "She should be easy to find . . ."

"No!" Mia exclaimed.

"And another was your dear fiancée . . . Cam, wasn't it?" he continued. "Hooking one of the famed Texas Devlins, an heir to the Dinoco oil fortune? You did well for yourself, Mia . . . you truly did. You probably should have said 'yes' to him though . . . when you had the chance . . ."

"Leave him alone!" Mia said with determination.

"Family, friends, boyfriends, beaus . . . they're all guilty, too," John continued, seeming to change tack yet again. "Just as guilty as you are. Everyone you've touched, or care about, you've spread your guilt to, Mia. Tara's lying here, beneath us, because of you. I will get them all, Mia . . . it's your turn now to watch it all happen . . . just as it was for Tara. You've defied me, and made me hunt you down . . . for years now. That will cost you, Mia . . . and them. And the best part is . . . you'll be my slave . . . my witness."

"Ohhhh this'll be good," he marveled. "I'll just have to get a trailer to hide you in, and then I'll drag you back . . . to see them all go . . . all of them, Mia . . ."

The sound of a diesel engine, racing at high speed from the south, now began to disturb the stillness of the lonely night air.

"Do you hear that?" John asked as he looked off in the distance now. "Someone's coming. You told on us!"

"No, I told no one, I swear!" Mia said in fear. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Mia, I'm just not ready for anyone else to see you again right now," John said with cold calculation. "You're forcing me to go to Plan B here. I never wanted to do that, Mia . . . never. It just screws everything up. But, I'm left with no choice here now. I can't leave you here . . . alive . . . for them to find you, while I go get the trailer now. I'm sorry, but it won't work, babe. It just won't fly."

Mia sobbed, closing her eyes.

"I'm ready to go away, John," she said tearfully, " . . . for them. Just leave my family alone."

"Such noble sentiments, Mia. Just like Tara," he said dismissively . . . dispassionately, as he saw the headlights approaching just a couple miles away now. "It didn't do her any good though, did it? I got her whole family anyway. The Devlins, they may be a challenge with all the security that's likely around such rich folks . . . but your sister should be easy enough to pick off. Maybe I'll even have her replace you and join me on my escapades."

"NO, YOU SICK, TWISTED LUNATIC!" Mia yelled, not caring about herself anymore.

"It's clearly time then," he concluded. "This is goodbye, my sweet Mia . . ."

Mia closed her eyes as John lunged murderously at her.

"Take me," she prayed aloud . . .


	35. Saving Love — Part III

"Hurrryyy!" Mandy called out with all her might as she kept her eyes closed tightly now in concentration.

"Mack, any sign of the junkyard that directory assistance told me about?" Sally called urgently on the intercom.

"Wait . . . there's a sign up ahead," Mack replied.

"Step on it! Crash the gate if necessary!" Sally directed on the intercom.

"How do we know she's there?" Mack asked.

"Even I feel it now," Sally responded. "I can't explain it, okay? We just feel she's there! Just go!"

"The gate's open," Mack reported on the intercom as he entered through the gate. "I'm starting to hear what sounds like crashing in there. Wow . . . just heard a big crash!"

"Oh no . . ." Sally now gasped in dread to what Mack had just relayed.

"Hey, someone's coming at me here!" Mack suddenly exclaimed.

Suddenly a dark car zoomed around from behind a junk pile and rushed past Mack and the trailers, now tearing off the opposite direction onto the dead-end road back to the rural highway.

"Let him go!" Sally ordered on the intercom seeing the car zoom by out her window. "Mack, stop and open the crew ramp! Dora and I are searching here inside the junkyard. Tex, stay with Mandy . . . we'll take it from here."

Dora and then Sally emerged down the side ramp from Mack's crew trailer, while Mandy remained parked in the rear section with Tex, her eyes closed tightly.

"Split up, Dora," Sally directed she and Dora turned on their headlights. "Let me know if you find anything."

Setting off in different directions, they each swept their headlights back and forth with their hoods as they started searching around the large piles of junk within the yard.

"Mia!" Sally called out, but she heard nothing. "Dora, call out Mia's name . . . but allow for silence in between so we can listen for anything . . . anything at all!"

"You got it, Sally," Dora confirmed. "Mia!"

They continued searching silently around the junkyard, calling out Mia's name periodically.

"Wait! I hear something!" Sally suddenly exclaimed as she moved closer to one junk pile, pausing to examine it with her headlights.

"DORA! BRIGHT RED FENDER! SHE'S UNDERNEATH THIS JUNK!" Sally practically screamed.

Dora rushed over to join Sally as they frantically tossed aside piece after piece of junk as they exposed more and more of a bright red but dented car with a now torn black fabric roof.

"Mia . . . Mia!" Sally called to her, trying to get her to respond.

Sally's mobile now started ringing.

"Let me get in there and check her out," Dora urged.

Sally backed away from beside Mia lying in the collapsed junk pile and answered her phone. "Hello?" she said.

"Sally, this is Cam," he replied on her phone. "Dana put me onboard Max the helicopter here. We're over Texas now. She said you'd be here. Where are you?"

"Cam, we've found Mia!" Sally said. "She's unresponsive though. Dora's checking her out now. We're at a Sabie's Junkyard . . . about thirty to forty miles south of Amarillo and a few miles east of I-27 along Highway 285."

"Max is hearing this and is finding the coordinates and relative bearing on his GPS," Cam responded. "We're altering course now . . . He says we should be very close."

"Cam, I think I see and hear you," Sally said. "You seem to be almost due south of us. You should be coming across a narrow, two-lane dead-end road. Follow that north . . . we're at the end of it in the junkyard. You'll see Mack's truck and trailer lights. We are just north of him further in the junkyard. Have Max set down as close as you can to us, once you see us."

"Sally," Cam said hesitantly, " . . . tell Mia I love her."

"You tell her that yourself the second you get here, Cam," Sally replied. "She needs to hear that . . . from you."

Max now approached rapidly from the south, having heard the urgency of the situation. Slowing over Mack, Max circled above the junkyard once with his searchlight on to identify a landing spot.

"Looks tight down there," Cam noted to him looking out a window. "You sure you don't want to just park outside beyond the yard? I can drive in, you know."

"This is nothing!" Max assured. "You should see when I have to land on offshore oil rigs in raging storms at sea! It's land on a dime, or I'm in the drink! . . . There! I see a spot! I'll have you down in just a second here!"

Max smoothly but swiftly set down in one small clearing between junk piles near Sally and Dora. Cam raced out of the helicopter the second Max opened his door, briefly sailing through the air and landing with a bounce on the ground as he continued sprinting towards them, before slowing. Sally and Dora each moved back a little to allow Cam to reach Mia. She still wasn't moving.

"Mia . . . my love," Cam said sadly, coming to a stop in front of her, shocked at the seriously wounded condition he was now seeing her in. "H-How is she?"

"I can't tell right now," Dora said uncertainly as she turned away. "I'm getting a respirator kit and jumper cables. I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Mia," Cam said almost in a whisper turning back to her, and cradling her damaged form against his own. "Mia . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Cam strove to control his own tears for her as he continued, "Mia . . . I'm not ready for you to go yet. I want a life with you . . . a rich, long life with you. I hope you saw my proposal to you on TV, but if you didn't . . . please marry me, Mia . . . please . . . I love you . . ."

Dora returned quickly with her full medical kit, practically skidding to a halt in the junkyard dirt.

"Mia . . ." Cam softly called to her as he lovingly caressed her with his tire. He found himself gently kissing her now . . . anything to let her know, to let her feel, his love for her.

"Cam," Dora said with understanding, " . . . let me tend to her."

"You're right," Cam began to gently cry, " . . . she's growing cold. My Mia's growing cold." He started to reluctantly let go of her. He did not feel good. Hope began slipping away inside him.

"No . . ." he whispered as he let her body rest again against the junk that still surrounded her. Cam started to let go of his last touch with Mia and back away to allow Dora to work . . . but he stopped as he instinctively began to feel something.

"Mia?" he asked amid his tears.

She began murmuring.

"Ohhhhh . . ." Mia finally whispered. "Did . . . Did . . . I . . . make it . . . to Heaven?"

"You're with me," Cam said soothingly to her as he moved back close to her again. "Safe . . . with me. If you would consider that Heaven, Mia . . . I'd be honored."

Mia began slowly opening the one relatively undamaged eye she could.

"Cam," she whispered upon seeing him, beginning to gently smile. " . . . I did make it to Heaven . . ."

Cam nudged her as tightly as he dared, while shedding tears of love and joy.

"Cam . . ." she now tearfully whispered. "Cam . . ."

"Cam, Mia seems to be in shock to some degree," Dora cautioned. "She needs you, but she also needs to be checked out and treated here."

"Okay, let's get her out of there . . . out into the open," Cam agreed as he began backing away from Mia a little.

"Cam! . . ." Mia quietly exclaimed. "No! . . ."

"Mia, I'm right here," Cam tried to reassure her. "We're just gonna get you out from under that junk pile there."

"Cam . . . answer . . . m-my answer . . ." she continued whispering urgently.

"What is it, Mia?" Cam asked. "What answer?"

"M-m-my . . . answer . . ." she whispered, just barely looking at him, " . . . is yesss . . ."

"Mia . . ." Cam said as it began to dawn on him. ". . . You saw it? . . . You saw my proposal on TV?"

"Yesss . . ." Mia repeated, almost fading again.

"Mia . . . oh, Mia . . ." Cam tearfully replied as he nudged closely against her. "I love you . . . my fiancée . . ."

"Let's gently move her out from underneath the rest of that collapsed junk pile," Dora suggested. "Careful now . . ." she coached, as she, Sally, and Cam gently brought Mia out from among the junk that had been pushed down onto her.

"Let me stabilize her . . . get some fluids into her," Dora said. "Cam, you stay right with her though. You let her see you, and you keep touching her."

His renewed touch and nudge seemed to revive her again, even before Dora began injecting fluids into her under her hood.

"What's this?" Dora wondered, seeing the chain that was still attached to Mia, which was now snagged on some junk nearby. "Cam, Sally, lift Mia's front end up for a second. Let me get this chain off of her."

Gently, Sally and Cam bore Mia's front end up gently on their fenders.

"Oh my," Dora now gasped as she saw where the chain was attached to under Mia. "Let's be very careful. It's hooked behind the front of her mouth here from underneath . . . to a very tender area. Everyone hold still, okay?"

Dora reached in with a tire and very carefully unhooked the chain from Mia, finally casting it aside with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, it's safe now," Dora assured. "Set her back down, gently."

Cam and Sally gently lowered Mia back to the ground, before Cam once again moved in and lovingly nudged her.

"Cam . . . I'm sorry . . ." Mia whispered in apology to him as her one good eye began to open halfway again, while Dora went back to continuing to check around her. "Should have trusted you, with the truth . . . trusted you to protect me . . ."

"I will, from now on," Cam pledged.

"There's a body . . . of a friend of mine . . . buried over there," Mia continued, looking off in a certain direction. "That's her yellow side mirror . . . sticking out of the ground, against the fence. She's buried on her side. She was just pushed into a hole there, after being murdered . . ."

Mia broke down crying as terrifying, repressed memories now came flooding back. "Her name was Tara . . . Tara Renault. She . . . she was my friend . . . and was killed because she and I tried to run away from him. He caught us . . . separated us. I-I was then dragged back . . . to see her . . . dead . . . in that hole . . . before he covered her up," she sobbed.

"Oh, Mia . . ." Cam gently said, shocked at what he was hearing she had gone through, nudging her tightly.

"Her family was killed before that," Mia continued in a frightened whisper, "because she tried to run away from him once before. He kept us with him, or locked away . . . for weeks . . . wouldn't let us go. I got away the second time I tried. I've tried to forget it all. But I've lived in fear of him finding me again. He found me though, a couple days ago, in Radiator Springs . . ."

Mia shook her hood, "Couldn't let him hurt you all . . . had to draw him away . . . far away . . . to protect you. If he had gotten near you . . . oh Cam . . ." she cried again, cringing at the thought of what John might have done to Cam if he had the chance.

"It's alright, Mia," Cam tried to assure her, rocking her soothingly, " . . . it's alright. I am right here, okay?"

"I'll call the authorities, Mia," Sally assured, close by. "Who should they be looking for?"

"John . . ." Mia replied, trying to recover herself. "John Transam . . . he's painted red and black."

"He just left here, didn't he?" Sally gently asked Mia, as she began calling 9-1-1 on her mobile.

"Yes . . . maybe . . . don't know how long I've been out . . ." she whispered, now nudging against Cam for comfort against the brutality and terror she had both just experienced, and now remembered.

"It's over now, Mia," Cam assured as he returned her nudge. "You have a long, safe, boring life with me to look forward to now."

"Forgot love . . ." Mia whispered back to him through her tears with a gentle smile, " . . . you forgot love. That will be anything but boring . . . for us . . ."

Cam smiled back at Mia as Dora completed her checks of her, and began applying some bandages. "You're a survivor," he gently admired to Mia, " . . . my survivor."

"I'd rather be a lover . . ." she warmly whispered, beginning to relax in his embracing nudge, " . . . your lover."

Cam just shook his hood with an irrepressible smile.

"Think I have a right . . . to ask for what I want, now," Mia suggested, still in a whisper.

"You do," Cam agreed as he looked at her, " . . . you so do."

"Mia, you're going to be okay here," Dora assured as she finished her work. "You've got some contusions and dents, a serious concussion that had knocked you out. We need to also do some surgeries to replace your windshield, and fix that eye. You've suffered some nasty blows and rammings, and you were dangerously low on coolant, oil, and fuel. But we fortunately seem to have arrived here in time, before he had a chance to do too much damage to you. You're stable enough for now."

"Stable enough for a non-stop helicopter flight to LA?" Sally asked as she concluded her mobile call to the authorities.

"LA? Why?" Dora responded.

"I have a promise . . . a vow, actually, to keep for Lightning . . . if at all possible," Sally answered. "The sun's coming up now though. I don't know if we can get there in time."

"I can make it," Mia weakly assured. "As long as Cam's with me . . ."

"What's happening?" Mack asked as he now appeared around the corner of the junk pile.

"Mack," Sally called out to him. "Mia's alive and alert here. We're taking her in Max. Please take Tex and Mandy back to Radiator Springs, and then join us in Los Angeles . . . but maybe get some rest en route yourself."

"Uhh, Tex says Mandy wants to see Mia first," Mack said cautiously. "He's about to roll her down the back ramp right now."

Dora, Sally, and Cam moved out of the way, so that Mandy could see Mia as Tex pushed her wheel-platform along. Mia weakly looked at Mandy as she approached.

"Fffounnd . . . yyouuu . . ." Mandy smiled, " . . . mmyy . . . nneww . . . d-d-daugghhterr. Nnnudgge . . . p-pleaasse . . ." she asked Tex, as he gently pushed her to Mia.

"Mother . . . Mother . . ." Mia whispered in tears to Mandy as they nudged, somehow feeling a new bond with her that hadn't been there before.

"G-g-go noww," Mandy encouraged. "Hhhelllp . . . Saallllyy . . . g-g-gett tooo . . . rrraaccce. Ssseee . . . yyouuu . . . hhomme . . . sssooonn . . . fforrr . . . wedddinnng!"

Mia and Cam looked at each other with broad smiles. "Yes . . ." Mia assured.

"I know how important this is," Sally said hesitantly. "But Lightning's counting on me, too here."

"Mia, let's get airborne . . . for Sally," Cam invited.

— — — — —

"Hello, Stickers?" Sally called on her mobile practically as soon as she was onboard the helicopter. "We found Mia! She's injured but alive, and we're getting airborne now on Max, headed to LA. It will still be several hours though, even by helicopter. Plus, we might have to refuel en route."

"We did the right thing together, didn't we," Lightning responded on the phone.

"Yes, my love," Sally said, seeing Mia and Cam nudge each other closely in front of her on the helicopter, " . . . we did."

"It was worth it then, even if I don't see you here," Lightning said.

"Lightning, I will be there in time . . . I promise!" Sally assured. "I've got another call or two to make here quickly, including a follow-up on getting a serial murderer and stalker apprehended. So I gotta go for now, okay?"

"That's my crime-fighting Sally," Lightning smiled through the phone. "You know, you seem to be making a career of this."

"Well, I'd like to retire from this job, if everyone wouldn't mind," Sally noted.

"I love you . . . no matter what," Lightning assured, "and no matter when you get here."

"I love you, too, Lightning McQueen," Sally replied. "And I will be there, in time! Bye."

— — — — —

"_I'm simply irresistible . . . utterly untouchable . ._ _._" a red and black Trans-Am sang to himself as he re-entered and sped up onto the freeway after enjoying a leisurely breakfast at a run-down gas station, as a new day was emerging. He had done this a number of times before . . . John had his escape routine down now.

"Good slow fill-up breakfast and oil at a greasy spoon that even cops won't eat at, check," he sighed to himself as he settled onto I-27 heading back north towards Amarillo. "Now just play it cool, play it legal, get me some new paint, and all will be fine. Then, after a little while . . . when they least expect it, I can start taking care of business again in Radiator Springs, starting with Mia's duplicate. Hmmmmm . . . but that doesn't mean I can't start trollin' for some new 'tail' right now though. Looks like a couple of nice ones up ahead here."

"Mornin' ladies," he said, cruising up in the left lane past them.

"Well, a wild one here, Slash," one of the ladies, painted a royal blue with bold red and gold flames, remarked as she looked at the somewhat banged-up red and black Trans-Am.

"Yeah, but he still looks good, Banger," replied the other one behind her, who was painted red with blue flames.

"Slash and Banger?" John asked, somewhat incredulously. "Pardon me, but you two ladies look waaay too nice for those names."

"Oh, they're just our nicknames . . . what we have fun doing sometimes," Banger casually said as they cruised along.

"Doing?" he asked. "You gotta be kidding, right?"

"Well, maybe a little bit," Slash admitted, " . . . but we do like to live on the wild side. Hey, it looks like you've been doing a bit of slashin' and bangin' yourself. You're kinda scratched and dented up a bit there."

"Just had a rough time with some guys last night," he covered. "They didn't like my music much."

"You're a musician?" both girls said.

"Yep," John replied with a sly smile. Oh, how he was glad he could say that. It always worked so well with the ladies.

"Say," he continued, " . . . I'm not exactly from around here . . . but could you tell me where I might get cleaned up some? Even maybe some fresh paint? I might even be ready to change my look here a bit. Give you a free concert, maybe even a private one . . . if you can help me out here."

"Well, this is your lucky day, mister," Banger replied. "Just so happens my friend and I run a body shop. It's how we keep ourselves looking so good, despite our 'hobbies'. It's not far from here, actually. But we're creative, free-spirited . . . so we like to keep it a secret. We'll take you to it though . . . if you'd like."

"Lead the way, ladies," he smiled broadly.

_Oh this is perfect,_ John thought, marveling to himself. _Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! I am the luckiest car on the planet! And two hot, beautiful T-Birds to boot!_

"We're real close now! So just follow me, pull off with us at this next exit here, and turn right," Banger suggested as she accelerated slightly forward in front of him towards the exit.

"Why not pull in front of me here, and let me get a good look at 'ya, stranger," Slash said, now slowing and inviting him with a smile to move into the right lane in front of her.

"Don't mind if I do," John accepted, now feeling very flattered.

"Mind if I crank some tunes ladies?" he asked as they turned right onto a deserted road.

"Go right ahead," Slash invited from behind him, " . . . uh, what's your name?"

"John . . . just call me John," he replied as he cranked some heavy metal tunes on his radio.

Banger just rolled her eyes from her position in front of him. But she let a smile start to show as they all drove away from the freeway along the empty country road.

A few miles later, Banger slowed them to a stop and turned around, blocking both lanes of the road. Slash now did the same behind him.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked as he turned down his radio.

"Because we're undercover Texas Rangers," Banger now said, flashing her badge with her tire, " . . . and you, John Transam, are under arrest for kidnapping and murder."

John bolted into the brush off the side of the road.

"He's running," Banger called on her radio.

"We're tracking him from the air now," a transmission came back. "Good work in getting him off the interstate and away from the public. He is considered psychotic and extremely dangerous. Be careful."

"We always are," Banger assured back on the radio as she and Slash took off across the scrublands in pursuit of him, activating their sirens and concealed police grill lights.

"He's heading north-north-east towards Palo Duro Canyon," the helicopter radioed as the two Rangers continued their pursuit.

"Got him! He just picked the wrong way to turn this morning," Banger said to Slash with a smile. "Split up a bit and give him no option to escape along the rim."

"Air One," Banger now radioed, " . . . drop down and keep him from escaping between us."

"Roger," Air One responded. "He's nearing the rim now. No escape."

"Stay where you are, John Transam," Banger now called on her built-in loudspeakers. "There is no escape. Surrender."

"Well . . . it's been a fun ride everyone," John sighed as he skidded to a stop and spun around at the canyon rim, " . . . but every show has to come to an end. After all, the John is untouchable . . ."

"He's turned and is charging towards me," Air One radioed. "I'm opening fire."

Amid a hail of bullets from the helicopter's guns peppering the ground around him, John spun back around in a cloud of dust and accelerated towards the rim of the broad canyon. He floored it, knowing what was about to happen.

"_Flying . . . free as a bird_," he sang to himself as his tires ran out of ground underneath him, and he began sailing and then plunging through the air across and into the open canyon that was ready to accept him . . . to claim him.

The bottom of the river canyon now came up towards him.

"He's impacted on the bottom," Air One unemotionally radioed as he hovered over the canyon, while Slash and Banger skidded to a stop at the rim. "Send a body recovery team," Air one continued. "He's gone."

"He made his choice," Slash noted as she moved along the rim, pulling up beside her partner.

"He made that a long time ago," Banger replied.

"Good cover names we came up with for this type of work though, huh?" Slash admired. "They seem to hook the bad boys like bugs to honey!"

"Yeah, I think we'll keep 'em," Banger agreed.

— — — — —

"Sally, I've turned up the volume on the speaker phone here, and am holding it out the office door," Dana said into the phone balanced on her hood now as she moved partway out the front door of the team's offices. "Would you repeat what you just told me to everyone now gathered around here?"

"We have found Mia! She is alive!" Sally repeated clearly and loudly through the phone.

An overwhelming cheer went up among everyone in the main street of Radiator Springs. Tia just broke down crying with relief next to Dana as Aro nudged her tightly. Sally knew to wait until the cheering died down, before continuing.

"We're flying in Max right now to try and join Lightning in time at his race in Los Angeles," she added. "Dora has been tending to Mia's injuries, and Cam is right beside her . . . and they are officially engaged!"

Another cheer went up from the crowd in the street.

"You are not telling them how much we beat them in getting engaged," Tia quietly warned Aro. He just smiled and nudged her. She relented and smiled, too.

"Tell everyone thank you," Mia whispered to Sally behind her on the helicopter.

"Here, Mia," Sally offered as she passed the phone forward via Dora and Cam. "You tell them yourself."

"Everyone . . . I don't know if you can hear me," Mia now whispered into Sally's mobile.

A hush now fell across the crowd gathered around the team offices in Radiator Springs.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," Mia continued in her whisper at the moment, ". . . except . . . thank you for searching for me. I've never felt so loved, and cared about . . . ever. I'm sorry I had to run away . . . I was so scared. I love you all . . . and I'll be home soon now. But we gotta help Lightning win first."

Another cheer erupted among the crowd. "Mi-a! . . . Mi-a! . . . Mi-a!" they all briefly chanted, as Dana continued to hold the phone out the office door.

Mia could only nudge against Cam tightly, smiling and crying at the same time upon hearing the crowd's chant for her.

"Okay everyone," Cam now said into the mobile as he gently took the phone from Mia. "We gotta go now, but we'll see you all at home soon. Mia and I love you all . . . and I cannot begin to describe how good it feels to be able to say that! Bye for now, though," he said, ending the call and returning the phone to Sally.

"We did it, guys," Dana assured as the call ended, smiling as she looked at Tia and Aro. "We all did it!"

— — — — —

"We're back over New Mexico now," Max reported to his passengers in flight as the morning sun now rose higher in the sky behind them.

"Cam, I'm so sorry . . . for all this," Mia now whispered softly, resting next to him on the helicopter. "I should have called you from the road when I had chances to. I wish I had. But I felt he was on my tail, which he was . . . all the way."

"Shhhh, Mia," Cam soothed her, "you did the best you knew how to. I love you. That's all that counts."

"You never lost faith in me?" she asked him. "Even after I really chewed you out that night after work?"

"My faith was shaken, Mia. But I never stopped loving you . . . no matter how much I hurt inside," Cam assured.

"Oh Cam . . ." Mia sighed amid some tears as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I feel so guilty for hurting you like that."

"You were hurting," Cam observed as he reassuringly nudged her, "the night you picked that argument with me. I could see it. I couldn't be angry at you . . . I just hurt for you. But all that was nothing compared to the trauma you've been through the last couple days here. In future though, please confide fully in me. Just tell me when something's wrong, and what it is. And no matter what . . . I will help you, Mia, and be with you. I just will."

"I promise, Cam," she pledged. "All my big secrets and pet peeves . . . now and forever. I want to keep a few surprises from you though, okay?"

"You still want to have that prefect engagement we talked about?" he asked.

"No," she decided. "We're engaged now. But you know, a 'do over' might be nice though sometime . . . considering it was a junkyard, a crime scene, and even a burial site. But, being rescued by my fiancée and the love of my life? I can't beat that for an engagement."

"Did I ever tell you it was Aro's and my birthday yesterday now?" he asked.

"No, really?" Mia whispered in amazement. "Well, I definitely want a 'do over' on that one, since I missed out on it completely."

"It's okay," Cam assured. "I found the present I wanted. I found her a little bit late. But she's here now, just where I want her."

"Well that's good," Mia sighed with a smile as she looked at him with one eye bandaged. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she said as she leaned against him again.

"That is the sweetest birthday greeting I have ever heard," Cam smiled. "Thank you, Mia. But hey, we've got a long flight here. Why don't you rest against me and get some real sleep. I'll protect you here, and if you have any nightmares, let me know, okay . . . even if you have to wake me up."

"I will Cam," Mia assured. "I promise."

"Mia, sorry to interrupt," Sally said from behind her. "I've just been talking with the Sheriff on the phone here. He's got a report from the Texas Rangers that your kidnapper has flung himself into a river canyon while attempting to evade arrest. He's gone now, Mia . . . he'll never threaten you or anyone else ever again. The good thing is, you'll never have to confront him or testify at a trial now either. The Amarillo DA apparently wants to talk with you to wrap up loose ends at some point here. I'll be happy to represent and handle things for you that way as your lawyer, just to make sure everything's good. But it's over, Mia . . . it's all over."

Mia could only sigh and shed a few tears of relief as she nestled closely against Cam. He just nudged her as she cried.

"Cam, I don't know if I can talk about it much," Mia cried gently.

"You tell me as much or as little as you want, Mia," Cam assured. "I'm here to listen, and to love you . . . always now."

Mia finally allowed herself to just cry in relief as she leaned against him.

"It's alright, Mia," Cam assured as he rocked her gently. "It's alright."

"Cam," Mia finally said, resting against him as her crying diminished, " . . . there was a point I thought I would never see you again . . . never make it home. I was prepared to die, if it meant you might be safe. That's why I ran away without telling you. I knew once he found me, he would never stop pursuing me, and harming anyone who tried to intervene to help or save me. I wouldn't have been able to bear seeing you hurt, or killed by him. That's why I ran away . . . why I even chewed you out the night before. I was so frightened, Cam . . . so terribly frightened."

"It's alright. I knew something was very wrong for you, Mia," Cam admitted. "I shouldn't have shrank back from helping you. I should have at least remained by your side. Giving you space to calm down was the wrong thing for me to do that night."

"No, Cam," Mia assured as she looked at him with her one good eye. "It was the right thing for you to do. You did the best you could at the time, too . . . you did. Please know that. This kind of thing will never happen for us again though," she pledged. "And if anything does . . . I promise, we'll face it together. I'm not running away without you anymore, I'm just not! It's just too lonely, exhausting, and scary. You're stuck with me now . . . for good."

" . . . And for better or worse, richer or poorer, in breakdown and in health . . ." Cam continued, trying to brighten her spirits a little.

" . . . For as long as we both shall love," Mia finished as she dried her tears.

"Love?" he asked. "You sure it's not 'live'?"

"So sure," she sniffed. "Congratulations though, my love."

"Why do you say that?" Cam asked.

"Because I think we're married now," Mia answered.

"Sure?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"So sure," she replied.


	36. First Race

" . . . I want to thank you all for your warm welcome back to the track here," Lightning said from a cluster of microphones in Pit Row, addressing a throng of cheering fans before the race. He had been dreaming of this moment for months now, of sharing it with Sally at his side.

Lightning closed his eyes for a second as the cheering continued. She was with him. He felt her, inside him . . . just as she had promised to be. Lightning smiled. He was happy. He was ready to continue . . . even to race, and win!

"I return today not really to race for myself," he continued as the cheering now subsided, "or even for my dear wife, Sally. No, I return here, and will be racing today, for every car who has ever suffered a bad break in life. I want to show them especially that they can still do whatever it is that they really want. It sometimes isn't easy. My recovery certainly has not been. But if you're dedicated to something, and you find help like I have around me, you can do it!"

"If you don't believe me," Lightning continued, "take a look at my friend, Fred, here. Even just a couple weeks ago, he was suffering so badly from rust, that he'd lost his bumper, he was crippled and couldn't talk, and no one thought there was anything that could really be done for him. But then, a team of Dinoco folks who had met him during a retreat recently at my hometown, decided they could do something for him. Now, with his rust condition stabilized with Dinoco's new safer and more effective Rust-eze formula . . ."

". . . And lots of filler putty!" Fred added to a round of laughter in the stadium.

"And with lots of filler putty," Lightning added with a smile, " . . . along with some new parts and reconstructive surgery, my friend Fred is back on his own wheels, and talking again!"

The crowd cheered.

"So Fred and I are now leading a new effort, sponsored by Dinoco and Rust-eze, which we call 'The Comeback Campaign', where cars who need help, or even encouragement, like Fred and I have . . . can find it. Because if I can come back from near death, and Fred can come back from being a rusted derelict . . . so can any of you!"

"So, Lightning," Fred asked on the microphones, " . . . even though I'm better now, can I keep my Pit Pass?"

The stadium erupted in laughter.

"Yes, Fred," Lightning assured, " . . . it's still yours, for life now."

"I'm also racing today," Lightning resumed as Fred backed away a little to one side, " . . . for everyone who has ever lost, or came close to losing, someone they loved. I can only imagine what Sally went through when she almost lost me, and I don't even want to think about how I would go on without her. As Sally said to you all the night that I crashed, we will return. Well, we have returned now, and although she isn't here except in spirit at the moment, she has been helping in what I am very pleased to report is the successful rescue of Radiator Springs' own Mia Miata . . . who is injured but alive, and now with her fiancée, Cam Devlin!"

The crowd cheered again upon hearing that news.

"So, even though she isn't here at the moment, Sally and I . . . along with Doc, Sarge, Guido, and the entire Radiator Springs Racing Team back home, along with our marvelous sponsors, Dinoco and Rust-eze . . . will race for you, now!" Lightning concluded enthusiastically. "Let's get it on!"

A wild cheer erupted across the stadium.

"That's the spirit, kid!" Doc admired to himself from the crew chief's platform as Lightning accepted the crowd's enthusiastic welcome back.

Soon, hard driving country music filled the air, and Pit Row came to life with pre-race activity.

"Magnificent, Lightning!" Sofia enthused as she now came up beside him. "You pitched and sold Dinoco and Rust-eze there without even trying! You made us look better than a whole week's worth of advertising would!"

"Thank you, Sofia," Lightning quietly accepted, suddenly more subdued.

"Lightning, I know I'm not exactly who you really want to be talking with right now . . ." Sofia began to admit.

"Sofia, I'm glad you're here," Lightning assured. "I know Sally's on her way, and she and I are together where it really counts . . . inside. I just hope I'm doing my part in rolling out the new Dinoco here."

"Oh you are," Sofia replied. "I must admit something though . . . as I come to know you both, and hopefully become friends. I'm coming to admire, even envy you and Sally, just a little . . . what you have together."

"Sofia, Sally and I are going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" Lightning suggested with a gentle smile.

"Oh no, no," Sofia deflected, looking downward with an almost embarrassed smile of her own. "I've thought about it since the last time we all talked in Houston about this. While I would like it . . . come on though, as you say, 'Let's get real.' If you had met Sally for the first time when she was CEO of Dinoco, you wouldn't have felt comfortable with her, would you? No, I'm too independent, I have too much responsibility and authority, and I am too successful now to avoid scaring off even the most confident gentlecar . . . one that would be good for me, anyway."

"You know, Sally and I take assertions like that as a challenge," Lightning offered, still with a smile. "I'll have a talk with her. You doing okay in your job though?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sofia responded.

"Because I know what the job did to Sally," Lightning replied.

"That I can have friends in you and Sally who ask such things about me," Sofia said gratefully, "and how I am doing . . . that is enough for me for now. But," she added, now looking off in a certain direction, "I have a couple of old friends of yours who want to wish you well also . . ."

"Hey kid! . . . Remember us? . . . You're still carrying our stickers!" two familiar voices now said.

"Rusty! Dusty!" Lightning replied enthusiastically, turning around towards them. "Where have you been?"

"Your wife put us incommunicado!" Rusty said.

"In her own version of a witness protection program!" Dusty echoed. "She even offered to have that Ramone friend of yours do cosmetic surgery on us!"

"Change our appearances completely!" Rusty agreed. "Into something even scarier!"

"Guys, Sally isn't that bad," Lightning gently disagreed.

"Oh, believe me, she was doing us a favor!" Dusty assured.

"Yeah, after your press announcement of what our Rust-eze really did to cars," Rusty explained, "we had so many death threats against us for a while, even wrecking yards threw us out!"

"Yeah, and street thugs felt so sorry for us, they took nails out of our tires instead of putting them in!" Dusty agreed.

"Sofia here came and found us in our underground bunker though," Rusty continued.

"In an Atlas missile silo," Dusty amplified, " . . . with the missile still in it. Boy was it crowded in there!"

"And don't even ask us about changing TV channels in there!" Rusty added.

"I wasn't thinking of it, actually," Lightning said.

"Anyway," Rusty went on, "Sofia convinced us it was safe to see the light of day again. That . . . and the Air Force asked us to leave their silo. So, here we are, to cheer you on!"

"Thanks guys," Lightning responded. "But hey, I thought you guys had a generous buy-out from Dinoco that allowed you to live anywhere."

"My brother's wife spent it," Dusty replied.

"I'm sure it's an interesting story guys, but I have to get out on the track for a race here," Lightning said, excusing himself.

"Well, take care out there on the track," Rusty said, " . . . and above all, don't drive like my brother!"

"Yeah," Dusty echoed, " . . . and don't drive like my brother, either!"

"It's guys like them who make me glad I'm single!" Sofia quietly confided to Lightning as the two brothers now motored away, under a heavy security escort.

"They help more folks than they know that way," Lightning admitted, looking at Rusty and Dusty as they went. "But hey, Sofia, keep having faith, okay? Sally and I are here for you, too."

"Thank you Lightning," Sofia responded gratefully. "Despite what I say at times, I do have faith."

"But now," she said as she gently nudged him, " . . . go win . . . for all of us."

"Thanks, Sofia," Lightning replied as he accepted her nudge with some uncertainty, " . . . I will."

— — — — —

"Welcome back race fans to the Nitro-ade 200 here at the Los Angeles International Speedway," a familiar broadcaster introduced. "I'm Bob Cutlass with Darrell Cartrip as always. Normally, this would be a fairly minor race in the Piston Cup circuit at just 200 laps . . ."

"Normally, but not today, Bob," Darrell picked up, " . . . because of one racecar we all saw welcomed back in the pre-race ceremony a little while ago here."

"That's right," Bob continued. "After months of recovery from a tragic and crippling accident, we are finally set to see the promised return of Number 95, the now legendary Lightning McQueen!"

"Everybody will be watching him today," Darrell noted. "But he's operating with a couple of potential handicaps here though. First, he's been able to train some, but not all that much, due to his wife's recent challenging involvement as CEO in saving Dinoco from collapse, as well as the recent heartbreaking disappearance of popular hometown girl, Mia Miata, whom Lightning has just happily informed us has been found and rescued now. As a result of that search effort though, he's had to make a last-minute change in crew chiefs. While Doc Hudson is as good a crew chief as any racecar could ever dream of, and a chief Lightning has raced with before . . . Lightning and Sally have formed such a tight working relationship and racing style together, that it may be tough for Lightning to compensate for the lack of his closest teammate at this race, talking him through."

— — — — —

"Kid," Doc radioed, " . . . I'm from the old school of racing. I know you two have developed a special way of racing together . . . one that I won't pretend I can duplicate."

"Doc," Lightning radioed back, " . . . let me take you through it real quick. Sorry we didn't cover this yesterday. Sally just has monitors so she can watch me, and the cars around me all the time. She also has a computer that allows her to watch the number of laps . . . both run and remaining . . . as well as to monitor and anticipate the fuel consumption and tire wear of both myself, as well as other key competitors, and the field as a whole, so that she can anticipate their need for pit stops, and time my pit stops accordingly. Other teams were already beginning to copy us last season, so they'll be . . ."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Doc exclaimed on the crew radio. "I have no idea what you're talking about because that stuff isn't here!"

"Oh that's right," Lightning remembered, " . . . because we couldn't pack our platform on the helicopter. We had to borrow a plain one here, along with a tool chest from another team. Never mind."

"Could you do an old coach a favor and just bear with me?" Doc asked. "I'll talk you around problems as I can, and use my gas tank instincts and best judgment . . . but that's about all I can do. I'm sorry, kid . . . I am."

"That's okay, Doc," Lightning assured. "We'll do good here, I promise."

_Sally, I love you,_ Lightning thought to her, as the field accelerated on the track behind the pace car.

— — — — —

Sally looked at the clock on the bulkhead in front of her in the helicopter's cabin.

"The race is starting," she said sadly, almost beginning to cry a little. "I promised I'd be there . . ."

"Anything I can do?" Dora gently offered.

"No . . ." Sally sighed. "I'll be okay . . . I just wanted to be there for him. This is something we've been promising each other for months that we'd be doing together. We did the right thing here. But I just wanted to be there . . . to share it with him."

"Max," Dora now said, "do we need to take on a full load of fuel here to get to LA?"

"Preparing for take-off now," Max replied, having overheard the conversation.

Sally's mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Start me!" a familiar voice said. "I got the green flag right in front of me!"

"Stickers!" Sally said with glee at first, before swiftly changing her tone. "You're not supposed to be making calls on your mobile while racing!"

"So penalize me!" he replied. "I just couldn't start the race without you!"

"You . . ." she said with a smile. "Go, my love . . . go do what we do on the track together! But now hang up, before I have to report you for a track safety violation."

"I don't get the difference between radio calls and mobile calls," Lightning responded.

"Stickers!" Sally said sternly. "I love you," she now said more softly though.

"Love you, too, Sally," he replied. "See you when you get here. Don't worry, I'll win, or at least run well . . . for you! The race is on . . . and I'm running!"

"Oh, Sal," he then added, " . . . one more thing. Sofia could use some close friendships, and maybe weekend invitations. I think the job is beginning to weigh on her, just a little. Just so you know, she and I talked this morning. I talked for us though, not me. She also gave me a little 'good luck' nudge. I just wanted you to hear that from me here."

"Lightning," Sally admired, " . . . you're never going to give me reason to doubt or wonder about you, are you."

"Never, Sally . . . I vow it," Lightning confirmed. "Working my way through the pack now around Turns 1 and 2. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye . . ." Sally said softly, almost wistfully, as she ended the call.

"Made all the difference, didn't it," Dora observed with a smile to her.

"It did," Sally admitted with a smile as they ascended into the air again on the helicopter.

"And that he confesses even idle conversations with other attractive ladies, when you're not around . . ." Dora admired.

"I know," Sally replied, somewhat lost in gratitude and wonder herself. "I am very fortunate . . . very blessed."

"Hey, you two doing okay up there?" she now asked Cam and Mia ahead of her.

"Shhhh . . ." Dora noted as she looked forward at a sleeping Mia and Cam in front of them. "They're sound asleep together. Let them rest."

"Wow, they can sleep through a helicopter landing and take-off . . . and my mobile ringing?" Sally remarked more quietly.

"They've been through a lot the last twenty-four hours," Dora responded softly. "They're together now, and they know they can really rest. Plus, there's nothing more soothing and restful than being next to the newfound love of your life."

"Don't I know that," Sally readily agreed.

Mia and Cam just shared a subtle glance and a wink together, before closing their eyes again as they continued to relax against each other.

Sally's phone began to ring again.

"This is Sally," she answered.

"Sally, this is Sofia," she said via the phone. "Look, I'm sorry but I was casually talking with your husband moments ago, and I think some photographers got some pictures of he and I . . . and I gave him a good luck nudge just before the race . . ."

"Don't worry, Lightning's already told me he talked with you a short time ago, Sofia," Sally assured. "Call Dana . . . she knows how to deal with that. Tell her you, I, and Lightning have already talked and everything's good."

"I'm sorry," Sofia apologized again. "It's just . . . being attractive, and Italian, I've been accused a few times of . . ."

"Sofia, you're our friend, okay? Our close friend," Sally reassured. "Lightning and I trust each other and are very secure together. You need friends, and we are here for you . . . end of story. You join us for a weekend again at the Wheel Well soon, alright?"

"Thank you, Sally . . ." Sofia answered gratefully, but with a bit of uncertainty. "I've just lost a job or two in the past . . . over this sort of thing. None of it was true, but that didn't matter to the superiors involved."

"Sofia, I trust you . . . and I hope you feel you have a home, and real friends, here now," Sally emphasized. "I want you to feel safe here, okay?"

"I do," Sofia replied over the phone with a mixture of relief, yet sadness.

"Hey, you doing anything after the race?" Sally asked.

"I was only planning to return to Houston on either Max or the helicopter I chartered to get here," Sofia noted.

"Why don't you hang with our team this evening . . . enjoy dinner with us," Sally invited.

"I would like that," Sofia admitted. "I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Now, go enjoy the race," Sally encouraged, " . . . and cheer Lightning on until I can."

"I will," Sofia assured, her spirits now brightening. "Get here soon though."

"I'll be there, Sofia! Talk soon. Enjoy the race for me! Bye for now," Sally replied, ending the call.

"Well," she then sighed to Dora, "that explains a bit more about Sofia's past job changing. I feel sorry for her."

"You and Lightning really that solid?" Dora asked.

"When either Lightning or I vow something, we're essentially telling each other we'd rather die first than break such a promise," Sally explained, " . . . which is one reason I've been feeling so badly here, because I did vow I'd be there beside him at the race."

"The race is just starting here," Dora assured. "You'll be there in time to keep your vow . . . I vow it!"

Sally could only look at Dora with a grateful smile.

"Hey, thanks for the tip back there!" Cam chimed in.

"Yeah," Mia echoed weakly.

"Sorry to wake you two," Sally apologized. "But maybe consider this and any other helpful encouragement and advice I can give you to be a wedding present."

"Thanks, we will!" Cam accepted. "I've already got all the cookware we could possibly want. How to have a marriage like yours would be much more valuable! You want me to cook for the team tonight though, after the race?"

"No, Cam," Sally countered. "I want you to a) Take care of Mia, and b) Celebrate her rescue and return with us! You two are dining with us tonight . . . not cooking, okay?"

"Thanks, Sally," Mia weakly replied. "I owe you one for this!"

— — — — —

"Oh man!" Lightning exclaimed on the radio. "I'm having to run much harder than I expected to here, just to keep up with the field."

"Well, you should be rested," Doc radioed back. "We probably didn't train you as hard yesterday as we should have, and it's been almost a week since your warm-up laps in Houston. Just reach down, find something within yourself, and go past the pain and difficulty. Rise above it and move yourself onward. Start finding a way to push yourself to the front of the pack there."

"Sally . . ." Lightning softly said with determination.

"What was that, kid?" Doc radioed back. " . . . If you're asking about Sally, she's still not here yet."

"No, she's my motivation — the reason I push myself," Lightning explained, losing his focus momentarily as he started slipping backwards in the pack.

"Okay, I won't disturb what works for you kid," Doc responded. "Just focus on her . . . and move!"

"I am!" Lightning assured.

— — — — —

"Welcome back race fans as we approach the finish of the Nitro-ade 200 here at the Los Angeles International Speedway!" Cutlass resumed after the commercial break.

"Well, it's been a tough race for the 'come-back' car today," Darrell admitted with less than his usual enthusiasm. "Lightning McQueen has been struggling just to stay in the middle of the pack throughout the race here, not having held the lead once yet. But you can see how hard he's working, just by looking at him."

"He has come back from an injury that would have forced most any other racecar into retirement," Bob noted. "And as you've said, Darrell, he's running today with less than ideal preparation, and without his true racing partner and crew chief."

"Yep, Bob . . . maybe it's just not Lightning's day here, although it's still real inspiring to see him back on the track," Darrell noted.

"Junior continues in the lead however, with a strong and competitive field right behind him, as we have about 18 laps to go in the race," Bob added, preparing to go back to another commercial break.

"Hey Bob," Darrell interjected.

"We're still on air, Darrell, but what?" Bob observed.

"You ever heard of the cavalry charging in to save the day?" Darrell asked as he looked out across, even beyond the stadium.

"Yeah . . . but why?" Bob asked back, uncertain of where his broadcast partner was going once again.

"Because," Darrell pointed out, " . . . see that little blue flying speck over there . . ."

"Lightning's 'cavalry' coming to the rescue!" Bob exclaimed now. "It's the Dinoco helicopter folks, and we have been told none other than Sally McQueen has been in a race of her own here to join her husband in time!"

— — — — —

" . . . Yes, I said have the track medics standing by!" Dora said on her mobile still in flight. " . . . At the Dinoco helipad in the infield. I'm about to land there with a patient who needs replacement fluids and fresh bandages!"

"I'll get out of your way, Sally, as soon as we touch down," Cam assured.

"Just not like you did the last time at the junkyard though, okay, Cam?" Sally gently warned.

"I was just showing off for my girl," Cam assured, looking at Mia.

"Wish I'd seen it," Mia weakly replied with a smile. "Don't worry though, I'll be okay. Maybe Cam and I can even see a little of the race."

"Not until I'm done with you," Dora cautioned as the helicopter now set down, and the door began to open.

— — — — —

"Oh my goodness," Darrell exclaimed. "It looks like they brought the rescued girl, Mia Miata, with them! They must have come straight all the way from Texas!"

A loud cheer went up from everyone back home watching a TV at Flo's Café. Tia just nudged Aro tightly again in tearful relief.

"Yes, Darrell," Bob continued on the TV, " . . . she's being assisted out of the helicopter by track medics. But where is Sally McQueen?"

"There she is!" Darrell exclaimed. "Fans are giving her an enthusiastic welcome back now as her emerging from the helicopter is splashed all over the big screen here."

"Uhh, you two wouldn't mind helping me catch up with the orders now, would you?" Flo asked Tia and Aro at the café.

"No," Tia assured. "We'll get back to work here. We've seen my sister . . . she's safe. That's all that counts."

"We'll stop serving again though as things get interesting near the end of the race here," Flo assured. "But for the moment, we've got a lot of hungry customers here who want to enjoy something along with the race!"

— — — — —

"It's showtime!" Sally sighed as she began waiving her tire, realizing everyone was watching her up close now on the stadium's big screen.

"Okay kid," Doc coached. "Enough slacking! It's time to put on a show for your wife!"

"I can see her up on the screen!" Lightning confirmed. "And I'm pushing it . . . now!"

"Okay, attention press!" Sally said trying to bring order to the pandemonium that was beginning to surround the Dinoco helipad as the group descended from it. "No interviewing the survivor here! She still needs medical attention. Now make a hole here! Coming through, let me get to the McQueen Pit Area! . . . Security, shield my friends here, and get them to the track clinic!"

"Sally!" Sofia greeted, struggling to get through the press and security. "Mia! Cam!" she then said upon seeing them. "Thank the Manufacturer! Oh, I've been hoping and praying so hard for you two!" she exclaimed as she nudged them both. "Sally," Sofia then continued, "I'll make sure these two are taken care of now, and have all that they need. You've got a job to do here though . . . one that no one else can quite like you do!"

Sally could only smile as she shared a nudge with Sofia as well. Then, as track security cars and medics surrounded Cam, Mia, and Dora, who were now joined by Sofia, escorting them over to the clinic; Sally struggled to make her way over to the pits.

"We were expecting you," Doc said with a smile, as he and Guido placed the crew chief's headset on her as she finally arrived. Sally then quickly mounted the chief's platform, once again covered by the big screen, and accompanied by a rousing cheer from the crowd.

"I never got quite that much of welcome when I've been up there," Doc sighed to Guido once she was up on the platform.

"Comé?" Guido asked.

"Never mind," Doc responded.

"Okay, Stickers, I'm in position," Sally now radioed. "Well, we're not using our own chief's platform here, so I have no idea where we are in the race right now. But why aren't you leading?"

"Working on it!" Lightning replied as he strained to move up in the pack.

"You okay?" Sally now radioed with some concern. "You're not sounding your best."

"No . . . time . . . or energy . . . to explain!" Lightning radioed back, trying to save what breath and strength he had as he endeavored to move through to the front of the pack and join the leaders.

"Sweetheart . . ." Sally now said with real concern. "I'm not liking what I'm hearing here. You're laboring too hard. There's always another day for a good comeback. Don't break yourself out there . . . even for me. It's your call, but if you feel it's the right thing to do . . . bring it in, before you hurt yourself."

"No Sal . . . it's still showtime . . ." Lightning radioed with difficulty. "Making progress here . . ."

"Doc wasn't able to isolate what's slowing you down?" she asked.

"He says inadequate training and prep time . . ." Lightning replied, seeming to catch his second wind somewhat. "But I think it's something more fundamental in me . . ."

"Like what?" Sally asked on the radio.

"I don't want to talk about it now . . ." Lightning radioed. "But Sal, maybe I didn't come back with everything I need . . ."

"I understand, my love," Sally said, betraying a tinge of sadness at what he was saying.

"Just about even with the leaders though," Lightning said, straining. "One last push here . . . to be the leader . . ."

"Don't make me invoke a vow, my love," Sally cautioned, " . . . because I will, if I have to."

"No . . ." Lightning simply requested as he strained, " . . . please . . . not yet . . ."

"Are you due to pit soon?" Sally asked.

"I'm good . . . that way, anyway . . . race almost over . . ." Lightning assured as he used all his might to pull up even with Junior and one other leading car.

"AAAAAHHHHGGGGHHHH!" Lightning suddenly yelled out in pain at the strain he was laboring under.

"STICKERS!" Sally screamed in alarm, hearing him cry out on the radio, and seeing his grimaced expression on the big screen. "Stop! Please! Bring it in now . . . for me!"

"I . . . I can't do it," Lightning said both aloud and on the radio as he started to ease off and slow down a little, beginning to feel defeated. "It hurts too much . . . the power's just no longer there . . . I'm hanging it up and coming in . . ."

"Come on, partner," Junior said, slowing a little as well and remaining beside him, " . . . you can do better than that. We're almost done here. Why not finish with me . . ."

Lightning looked at him, amazed, as they continued to race.

Junior just smiled and began leading a chant, "McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."

Soon every other racecar around him was chanting, "McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."

The entire stadium started to be filled with that chant. It started to appear on every screen and message board. Even the Lightyear Blimp above now ran the chant on its side dot matrix boards.

Sally's eyes filled with tears as she too started chanting on the crew radio, "McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."

Lightning briefly closed his eyes, digging deep within himself. His eyes opened. He began to surge forward, not knowing how or why. He started leaving Junior and the other racecars behind, even as they accelerated themselves.

"Final lap," Bob Cutlass observed, not wanting to disturb the miracle that was unfolding.

Around the final turns, Lightning led a phalanx of racecars amid an entire stadium that was all chanting, "McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."

Lightning felt himself starting to slow, and sensed that the other cars were starting to gain on him again.

"No!" he said as he made one final, total push . . . grimacing . . . straining . . . reaching for the finish line.

"IT'S MCQUEEN!" Cutlass yelled in triumph.

The stadium exploded with a joyful roar.

Lightning slowed to a stop past the finish line at Turn 1. His eyes were closed tightly, crying not only from the pain inside him, but moved by the incredible support and encouragement all around him. He was unable to drive another yard.

Sally saw him crying as he came to a halt on the stadium's big screen, and immediately got down off her platform and moved out along Pit Row to reach him.

"You did it, sweetheart!" Sally said upon reaching his side. "I love you so much!" she said as she kissed and nudged him tightly. "We all do . . . everyone here!"

"I know," Lightning said as he continued to cry, " . . . I know. I love you, Sally . . ." he said as he collapsed against her.

"Welcome back, Lightning," she said as she supported him. "Welcome home. You've made it, my love . . . you've made it."

"Ladies and gentlecars," Cutlass quietly noted to the television audience, " . . . for once, we have nothing to add here. A legend, who has earned every bit of that title now . . . a true legend has returned to racing here today. His name is still echoing around the stadium, and we will let you just listen to it now as we watch a real champion . . . welcomed back in the way he deserves . . . welcomed home . . ."

"McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . . McQueen! . . ."


	37. Changing Your Life

"Phew! Finished the house just in time!" Aro admired as he finished painting the last wall in the new kitchen and family room.

"It's not quite what we had in Texas," Cam noted as he finished removing the last protective drop cloths from the kitchen's countertops and appliances.

"Bro, I am so glad this is not what we had in Texas!" Aro responded.

"I was about to agree — if you'd let me finish!" Cam objected. "Think the ladies will like this . . . our present to them?"

"Well, we'll just have to find out after the wedding, won't we," Aro replied.

"I'm just not sure we shouldn't have consulted them on the paint colors around here," Cam cautioned.

"We agreed this was our surprise and wedding gift to them," Aro answered. "Plus we consulted, Flo, Dana, and Sally on the color choices here, and I'm sure at least one of them talked to Tia and Mia about that. Heck, those two probably had Flo and the others urge us to pick these colors anyway."

"Yeah, they do like red tones, and we sure have painted enough burgundy walls around here," Cam admitted.

"And it wasn't my choice to go with a light pink in my wing's bedroom," Aro commented. "But Flo really pushed that one on me, so I _know_ Tia was involved!"

"Well, it's time," Cam noted. "You ready to have your life changed?"

"Yeah, I am," Aro accepted, " . . . and it pretty much already is."

Cam's mobile rang. "Hello, this is Cam," he answered.

"Just wanted to let you know that something, two somethings actually, are missing from the wedding here," Mia responded.

"We've just finished and are on our way," Cam assured. "And hey, you're not supposed to be talking to me beforehand here, remember? Flo said something about bad luck."

"Mister, I've already been through my whole life's share of bad luck here recently, and I'm going to talk to my lover and rescuer, and even see him, if I want to now," Mia replied warmly. "So come on out here already, where I can see you."

"Mia!" Cam admonished shaking his hood with a smile and looking out a window towards the side street, as she waived a tire at him, decked out in her bridal veil. "You're breaking the rules here!"

"And with you, sir, I'm gonna be breaking the rules every day," Mia replied, " . . . from now on, for so long as we both shall love! Now, get out here already and let's go!"

"Coming . . . dear," Cam smiled.

"Don't you dare call me that . . . ever!" Mia warned, but with a smile.

Cam now opened the front door of their new home as he came out through the covered porch with his tires spread in surrender. "Truce! We give up, peacefully!" he said as he and Aro both came out.

"Aro, it's beautiful," Tia sighed, looking at the new house from the street beside her sister, " . . . the big windows . . . the nice, deep porch, complete with a swing platform for two . . . the landscaping . . ."

"Desert friendly and water conserving, of course," Cam added.

"We wanted this to be a surprise, ladies," Aro groaned, " . . . for _after_ the wedding?"

"Well, it's a little big to hide under a box and put a ribbon on it, sweetheart," Tia noted. "It's wonderful, just as it is . . . and I can't wait to see and celebrate in our wing later! Hope you installed the sound-proofing, like I suggested! I am looking forward to a little 'revving' tonight with you at last!"

"Don't worry, bro, I've been getting the same suggestions," Cam empathized as Aro just smiled and shook his hood at Tia.

"Could we go and make all this official, now?" Mia suggested.

"Yes," Cam gladly accepted as the two couples began to motor away.

— — — — —

"Ladies and gentlecars!" the Sheriff announced in his booming voice from the back of the assembled congregation, bringing everyone to attention. "It is my high honor and distinct privilege to present the two grooms . . . Aron and Cameron Devlin!"

A hired quartet played Wagner's traditional _Bridal Chorus_ as Aro and Cam came down the aisle between the assembled cars together, out in the open desert just east of town.

"This works well," Aro noted to Cam as they motored along, preceded by their groomscars . . . Mater, Ramone, Lightning, and Chef Peugeot, an immaculate, white European sports car who was Cam's mentor and friend from the culinary institute where he had trained and graduated from.

"Yeah, it's what I like about this place," Cam replied, " . . . wide open spaces, beautiful scenery, blue skies — much better than being inside anywhere on a day like this. Just the desert outside of town here works fine."

When Aro and Cam had each taken their places either side of Doc along with their respective pairs of groomscars, Doc nodded for the Sheriff to continue.

"Ladies and gentlecars!" he boomed again. "In honor of their late parents, the brides have requested that the grooms' parents escort them down the aisle. Escorting Tia Miata will be Mister Tex Devlin, and escorting Mia Miata, with the help of our own Fire Chief, Red, will be Misses Amanda Devlin. Everyone, the two brides . . ."

Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_ resumed as first the bridesmaids, Dana, Flo, Sally and Dora proceeded, followed by Tia and Tex, and finally Mia, Amanda and Red came down the outdoor aisle, as Aro and Cam couldn't help but cast admiring gazes at their brides.

"Thannk youu," Mandy softly said to Mia, straining to speak as clearly as she could for the occasion.

"Bet with two boys, you really never thought you would be doing this . . . escorting a bride down the aisle, huh?" Mia asked her with a smile.

Mandy just smiled back at her as they began to proceed.

"But it's me who should be thanking you, Mother," Mia said. "If you hadn't guided everyone to find me, I wouldn't be here today . . . and Cam would be a widower without ever having been married. I think about that almost every day now, and it makes me want to love and care for him all the more."

"I wwannted us all to havve lovving, happy marriages," Mandy said slowly. "It's what I assked for . . . whhen I was 'up there'. I'mm jusst sorry your blessing came about in such a harrd way."

"That guy needed to be caught, and those murders needed to be solved," Mia calmly assured. "It was a lingering chapter in my life that needed to be closed. I should have come forward years ago to say something, but I just couldn't."

"Youu needed someone to lovve, to hellp youu throughh it," Mandy suggested.

"Yeah, wanting to protect Cam was my big reason for leading that guy away from town here," Mia admitted. "I was really torn about leaving Cam behind though, when I prayed to be taken quickly into death and spared the pain and suffering of a lengthy one."

"At least I wass givven the memmories to set it right!" Mandy commented.

"Memories?" Mia asked, as things suddenly seemed to change and slow around her.

"You were up there, too . . . in Heaven, Mia," she now somehow heard Mandy speak softly, but suddenly with amazing clarity inside her mind, as Mia looked forward. "We talked up there. You just don't remember it . . . yet."

Images, recollections, now began to flood Mia's mind as she heard Mandy speak.

"You asked me to come find you, to help you get back to Cam," Mandy's voice continued. "You showed me images of what you saw, of where you were. We talked in Heaven while I was in my coma, and you were lying in that junkyard, even though they did not occur together at the same time here on Earth. When I searched for you, I just had to remember what you had already told and shown me in Heaven. It wasn't a psychic 'trick' . . . just our simple talk up there. You even helped convince me it was worth coming back — that I could share the family, the marriage, and the love that I wanted."

"Why didn't Lightning help find me?" Mia asked, somehow unable to look at Mandy beside her, not wanting to break the miracle she was sensing around her. "Wasn't he up there with us during his crash? Did I ask him?"

"He was focused on Sally, and returning to her on Earth, while he was where we were," Mandy's voice explained. "You and I at least looked around where we were, but he never saw or heard us. He didn't even perceive Sally's essence . . . her future and eternal self . . . parked right next to him. We see what we focus on, and look for — even more so in Heaven than on Earth. We saw him though, and he still helped. He was able to recognize on Earth that I could find you, and convince Sally, when we needed him to."

"But you and I had never met before your coma on Earth," Mia noted. "How did you recognize me in Heaven?"

"Cam was how we found each other," Mandy's voice assured. "Your strong love for him, and your strong desire to both protect and return to him 'introduced' me to you . . . drew me to you while we were both there. I willingly became the 'solution' you were looking for."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Because, I wanted to experience the real love of a family," the voice replied. "It's something I had long deeply desired . . . just like you desired love with Cam. You offered that to me, and I accepted it with joy. You became my 'solution' as well. I did come back for Tex, but I also came back for you . . . just as you came back for me, as well as for Cam."

"So you knew what would happen to me . . . that morning we talked in the clinic . . . before it all began?" Mia now asked.

"Would you want me to prevent you from having what you are now experiencing? Do you want me to prevent it all . . . even now?" Mandy's voice replied to Mia, " . . . to say even a single word of warning? I can, you know. I can say 'John' in that talk of ours that morning in the clinic, right now . . . that's all it would take . . ."

Time suddenly seemed to slow right to a stop and stand still for Mia as she looked around, and then focused on Cam in front of her.

Mia re-ran her memories . . . of that family she saved and was inspired by at the freeway interchange in Amarillo . . . of how Cam had thoroughly and joyfully spoiled her after they returned home to Radiator Springs . . . of how the entire town had thrown her a welcome home party . . . how she and Cam had even spent a magic few days alone up at the Wheel Well as a 'get well' present from Sally and Lightning. Mia had reconnected in wonderful, new ways with her sister, and taken an even deeper interest in cooking with Cam. She had even started bringing hot, delicious lunches across the street to Lizzy and just talking with her . . . all because of what had happened.

Mia realized she loved Cam so much . . . even more now than she did before. Her life was richer, fuller, in indescribable ways. Her appreciation of it all was so different, and deeper.

But she also vividly remembered the pain, the terror and the hopelessness of what she had experienced with John.

Mia closed her eyes at those recollections. She now hesitated.

"If I said to warn me . . ." she started to answer inside her mind.

Instantly, Mia felt the memories, the awareness, even her love, start to unravel and change within and around her.

"Love will not disappear for you," Mandy's voice observed, " . . . but it will be different . . ."

Mia could feel her memories begin to shift, even change. She could now begin to recall a different set of memories . . . memories where Mandy warned her about John during their conversation in the clinic that morning during the Dinoco retreat . . . about how she had gone to Cam after that, and trusted him in confessing her past with John . . . how they had gone to the Sheriff . . . how John was arrested the moment he entered Radiator Springs, with extra assistance from the State Police. Mia could now remember how the murders were solved, and no one was hurt, or even really traumatized. She had never felt she had to run away now. Cam had never felt he had lost her. There was now never any reunion or return to savor or celebrate.

Her mind and attention were now brought back to the present, but Mia was still paused in between realities at her wedding. She began to feel grayer, plainer somehow. She noticed Cam was subtly changing in front of her now, as he remained motionless. The expression of love and joy in his eyes was still there, but it wasn't what it had been. The deeper, incredibly rich and more meaningful love they had come to share as a result of her ordeal, even her more profound connections with Mandy, Tia, and Lizzy . . . all of it was fading to the lighter tones of a more ordinary life.

"Farewell, Mia . . ." Mandy's voice said. "You will no longer remember our connection in Heaven, because it now never had a chance to happen. All of this will remain a gift though, from both me, and a side of you that you will now never know about . . ."

"No!" Mia exclaimed within herself. "No! Stop . . . please. Change it back . . ." she finally decided. "Don't change this . . . don't warn me . . . don't prevent this . . . don't take this away from me! . . ."

"As you wish . . ." Mandy's clear voice now warmly replied.

Suddenly, all of what Mia treasured about what she had been feeling and experiencing before was now restored, both within and around her. She tearfully reveled in the return of her original feelings and memories. Mia could accept both the good and the bad now . . . use it, even share it. But she still never wanted to repeat or experience anything like her ordeal again.

"No . . . wait!" Mia said sensing the voice drifting away in her mind. "Why am I experiencing this now . . . this talk with you?"

"Because you wanted to remind yourself what had happened, to give yourself this gift, this perspective . . . in just this way, when the time was right . . ." the voice said as it now departed.

"Wait!" Mia asked again. "What about The Manufacturer . . . ?"

The sounds around her, and even time itself, now seemed to resume. For a second, Mia was disoriented.

"Fforr youu, Mmia . . ." Mandy concluded, having now returned, in Mia's hearing, back to her regular speech, and repeating the same words she had said to her that morning in the clinic.

Mia now briefly looked at Mandy in awe. Mandy just smiled.

"Mother . . ." Mia then cried as she nudged against Mandy tightly.

"I-I . . . lovve . . . hearring . . . thhat-t!" Mandy said, closing her own eyes in joy. Mia didn't realize she was now holding up the ceremony, but no one minded.

"Youu d-do rremmember noww whhat Mirra tolld youu, donn't youu?" Mandy added.

"Yes," Mia smiled, looking away, remembering now . . . savoring having simply seen her own mother once again while she was in Heaven, and hearing her own mother's words that Mandy had already shared with her in that past conversation they shared in the clinic . . . _Go for it._

"I do," Mia confirmed.

"Hey," Cam quietly interjected, "you're not supposed to be using that line quite yet!"

"Mmarry," Mandy encouraged as Red moved her to the front row now, alongside Tex, ". . . we havve mmuch timme ahead, forr tallk."

"Cam . . ." Mia quietly sighed as she now parked next to him in front of Doc.

"What's the matter, Mia?" Cam quietly asked, seeing that she was somewhat shaken.

"I . . . I can't explain it all now," Mia said. "But, I've just had some experiences . . . some memories, that are difficult to describe. Your mother just helped me realize that I did go to Heaven from that junkyard . . . that I did briefly die."

"I believe you, Mia," Cam replied softly as he looked at her.

"You do?" Mia quietly responded in surprise.

"Yeah, I do," he assured. "Somehow, I could feel you weren't there when I first nudged you. I'm so glad you came back . . . came back to me."

He just lovingly, gratefully nudged her for a moment, not caring that he was now holding up the ceremony.

"Tell me about it later," he said with tears in his eyes as he emerged from their nudging embrace. "I want to hear about it . . . really."

"Cam . . ." Mia marveled with a smile, looking at him with a new wonder. "I will," she assured.

"Well, it's not quite time for that either, yet!" Doc cautioned Mia with a smile, as he began, "Dearly beloved . . . I've never married twins before . . . and oh dear, both couples look alike here! You could have dressed differently, or worn nametags or something!"

The crowd laughed, as Mia and even Cam worked to refocus themselves on the ceremony at hand now.

"But, be that as it may," he proceeded with a smile, "do 'ya want me to marry you individually, or all at the same time?"

"We should have talked about this," Aro admitted to the other three. Whadda y'all want to do here?"

Initially Tia, Mia, and Cam all shrugged. Now all of them were holding up the ceremony.

"Individual vows, with a shared pronouncement," Mia finally suggested. "I have some things I want to say to Cam."

"Fine . . . good idea . . ." the other three agreed.

"Uhh . . . could you define that?" a puzzled Doc asked.

"Two sets of 'Do you's', one 'I proclaim you married'," Mia clarified.

"Oh, gotcha," Doc replied, now knowing what the plan was.

"At least he doesn't get hung up like this during surgeries," Dora confided to Sally as the two brides' maids were parked on Mia and Cam's side, in between Lightning and Chef Peugeot. "But I am thinking of suggesting he retire from the bench."

"Oh no, not yet!" Sally quietly pleaded. "They'll make me become the judge if he goes!"

"Uhh . . . but who wants to go first?" Doc now asked, having stumbled right into another conundrum.

"Aro and Tia," Mia suggested. "They got engaged first."

"Nope," Aro differed. "You two should exchange vows first. It's only fair."

"Possibly needing some inspiration in the 'vows' department?" Mia surmised with a gentle smile as she looked their way. "Didn't exactly discuss them beforehand?"

Aro and Tia kind of looked at their tires at first. "We didn't have a crisis like you two did," Aro admitted. "Everything's gone almost too smoothly for us. It didn't really come up. But we can think of something. Oh yeah, Tia, remember the 'sidewalk talk' at our engagement?"

"That's the ticket!" Tia agreed with relief.

A gentle ripple of laughter passed through the crowd behind them.

"Let me say this . . . just once here," Doc resumed, now that everything was settled . . . he hoped. "Marriage is a sacred union, not to be entered into lightly. If anyone knows just cause why either of these two couples before us may not be married, I bid them to speak now, or forever hold their peace."

"Hearing none," Doc continued, without giving anyone a chance to speak anyway, " . . . we'll start over this side. Cameron, do you take Mia to be your lawfully wedded wife . . ."

Cam looked at his bride . . . his beautiful Mia . . . that he had almost lost.

" . . . to have and to hold," Cam now said right along with Doc without even thinking about it, to Mia's delight, ". . . to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in breakdown and in health, for as long as we both shall love . . ."

"You sure that isn't 'live', son?" Doc said. "It says that right here in my book."

"So sure," Cam replied as Mia lovingly nudged against him with tears in her eyes, " . . . and I do."

"Mia, do you take Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband . . ." Doc began, before he was also cut off by her, " . . . to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in breakdown and in health, for as long as we both shall love? . . . I do."

"Guido," Doc now said, turning to a card to read from within his book, and having also practiced it a fair amount, "Attacca prego le loro strutture della targa di immatricolazione . . . per Mia e Cam."

"Bravo, Doc!" Sally cheered from the side. "You got it!"

"Now as their gold license plate frames are attached," Doc continued, "this bride and groom will now share their vows . . ."

"Mia," Cam said with a tear in his eye, " . . . I almost lost you. That already makes my love for you, and our marriage, different than I ever thought it would be. What you experienced may seem like a hardship or a tragedy . . . but I want to make it into a blessing for us, because it will remind me to love you more deeply, listen to you with more compassion and understanding, and to never, ever take you for granted . . . every day we are together from now on. Saying 'I love you' doesn't begin to cover or describe what I now feel for you, Mia. And it never will. Thank you, Mia . . . for coming back from Heaven itself for me . . . Thank you . . ."

Mia could only cry and nudge him tightly for what he had just said to her.

"Cam," she finally said amid her tears, " . . . when I touch you, I do touch Heaven. I may not remember much about whatever time Mandy, your mother, just told me I spent up there . . . but I do remember almost every moment I've ever spent with you . . . right from the moment I fainted when I first saw what I thought was my guardian angel. You were so handsome, but you were far more than just a 'hunk' to me. Yours were the first eyes I saw when I woke up in that junkyard . . . and looking at your eyes, I couldn't help but think that I had made it to Heaven. To me, my love, I am in Heaven with you already. And all I can hope for is that I will be as much of an angel to you, as you have already been to me. Thank you, Cam," she cried. "I love you, so much . . . thank you . . ."

They nudged tightly as everyone around them shed a tear as well.

Tia looked at Aro. "We shoulda gone first," she whispered to him. "No way we're gonna top that."

"We have our own love, Tia," Aro whispered.

"Save that, use it!" she whispered with a smile.

"Cam, Mia, I invite you to continue your special moment as I now turn to Aro and Tia," Doc continued. "Aro, do you take Tia to be your lawfully wedded wife . . ."

Doc now paused, expecting Aro to cut him off as well.

"Oh, right," Aro said, " . . . to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in breakdown and in health, for as long as we both shall live, and love? . . . I do."

Doc now just looked at Tia, inviting her to say the whole thing.

"Do I, Tia," she smiled and said, "take Aro as my lawfully wedded husband . . . to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in breakdown and in health, for as long as we both shall live, and love? . . . You bet I do!"

The crowd briefly erupted in laughter.

"I hardly even need to be here anymore," Doc shrugged to yet another round of laughter.

"Guido, one more time!" Doc now said.

"Comé?" Guido asked, puzzled.

"Okay," Doc sighed referencing the card again, "Guido, attacca prego le loro strutture della targa di immatricolazione . . . per Tia e Aro."

"Ahh!" Guido said, now understanding, as he went to work attaching the gold license plate frames on Tia and Aro.

"Tia," Aro began, " . . . at times we've both talked about being 'the other twins' . . . of being identical but second copies somehow. But I've fallen in love, completely, with this utterly unique and one-of-a-kind car called Tia. Even though we've been together just a short time, you already know me better than anyone else ever has. You support, help, encourage, even tease, but also deeply love me . . . like no one else ever could. You and I have the best of all worlds now. We are both part of a wonderful, loving family . . . where we will enjoy so much companionship, good times, and celebrations. But we will also have just each other. I look forward to talking with you into the night, to sharing a knowing glance, to know through just the briefest look or touch that something is troubling you, and that you need my help and love. I look forward to traveling our road together in life . . . one that is both shared with our family, and yet is also ours alone. Thank you, Tia . . . for being my partner, and for being just who you are. I love you, and just you."

"Aro," Tia now picked up, hesitating, " . . . it's tough going fourth here!"

Everyone laughed sympathetically.

"I've long felt at times in my life like I've been on the sidelines, or in second place in life," she said.

"Tia . . . I'm sorry," Mia said turning to her sister next to her. "I never really knew . . ."

"I haven't minded being sort of a copy of you, Mia, actually," Tia said looking at her.

"You're not a copy of me, Tia," Mia gently encouraged, nudging her. "You never have been."

Tia paused and just accepted her sister's nudge for a moment.

"You are a wonderful car, Mia," Tia continued. "I've always admired you. And while you haven't done perfectly all the time, following your lead has kept me pretty safe, helped me find happiness . . . and most importantly, helped me find this wonderful guy over here . . . who actually loves me, for just being me."

"Aro," Tia resumed, now turning and facing him, " . . . you've helped me discover who I, Tia, really am. Actually, you're helping me to redefine who I am — to become more, and better, than I was . . . every day now. You're showing me new things, taking me in new directions. And the best thing is, you're challenging me. You don't accept less than my best. No one . . . no one, Aro, has ever done that for me before. I want to be more than I am for you . . . each day we are together, from now on. You are giving me more than yourself . . . and that gift is incredible enough. Aro, you're giving me myself, too. I can't thank you enough for that . . . ever. I vow to give you my best, and all that I am, each and every day. Thank you, Aro . . . I love you."

A strong round of cheering and applause erupted from the congregation after Tia had finished speaking.

"Way to go, Tia," Mia encouraged.

But Tia knew it wasn't just for her.

"Mia," Doc invited, " . . . you told me earlier today that you had one thing you wanted to share before I make the pronouncement here."

"Yes," Mia confirmed. "Could all four of us hold tires. Everyone, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to share a prayer of thanks here."

"Manufacturer," she said as everyone bowed their hoods, " . . . thank you for bringing me back here, alive . . ." Mia broke down crying as she continued. "A short time ago . . . in that junkyard . . . I thought my life was over. That I would be leaving behind my love, Cam, and the family I was so looking forward to becoming a part of . . . before I had much time at all with them. I looked cruelty, brutality and insanity in the face that night. But I never really worried about myself . . . because you had already given me Cam and his family to love and protect from what I was facing. That day and night, I realized you had not only given me something to live for . . . but someone, several someones, who were worth dying for. That I get to come back and, I pray, spend many more years loving them, laughing with them, and celebrating what a wonderful thing it is to be alive with them . . . these are gifts, dear Lord, that I will never take for granted, and cherish each and every day."

"I never thought I'd say or pray this," Mia continued, as both Cam and Tia gripped her tires in theirs tightly, " . . . but Manufacturer . . . thank you for taking me through the ordeal I survived . . . because it gives me an appreciation of, and a love for, my husband, my family, my friends, and this wonderful, wonderful town of Radiator Springs . . . that I would never otherwise have. I pray that you may help me to share what you've given me with others, and that I can help them turn any troubles or trials they may experience into blessings, as you have with mine . . . each and every day. Thank you . . . so much. Amen."

"Mia . . . I love you," Cam said as he nudged her closely afterward.

Mia could only cry and nudge him back as she was overcome by a swirling mixture of relief and grief at what she had survived, as well as love and profound joy.

"I'll come back down to Earth one of these days," she tried to laugh through her tears. "But this Heaven I'm enjoying is just a little intense right now, Cam."

"Take your time, Mia," he assured. "Take all the time you want."

Tia looked at Aro. "I'll take the appreciation, and everything else I got right here," she assured him, " . . . 'cause it's mine!"

"I love you, Tia," Aro said, " . . . and I can't wait to show you that, all the time now!"

"All four of you" Doc said, "are recent arrivals here, but you're all an incredible blessing to this town, and to all of us. Frankly, I've quietly been giving thanks for each of you, a lot lately! And Mia . . . this town never seemed so barren as the day you weren't here. Thank you Mia, for protecting us from a mad car, and thank you, for coming back to us. It would have been so empty around here without you."

Mia could only tearfully smile as she nestled against Cam.

"And with that," he concluded, " . . . it makes me happy, so very happy to proclaim you husbands and wives. Please . . . kiss your spouse!"

A great cheer arose as Aro kissed Tia, while Cam kissed Mia.

"You have to go cook, don't you?" Mia said as she emerged from her kiss with Cam.

"Nope," Cam assured. "Flo said she had it all handled. She wouldn't let me."

"You know, Cam," Mia continued, " . . . I want to cook with you. Could we do that together for everyone, as our first act as chef and wife together?"

"You mean 'chef and chef' together," Cam suggested. "I'm more determined now than ever to help you earn your chef's title and certificate. Peugeot, old friend, . . . you wouldn't mind helping, would you?"

"I would be 'appy to help such a courageous and beautiful bride join our family of chefs," Chef Peugeot replied in his distinctive French accent. "And you do not need to come to 'ze institute. I could use 'ze vacation, as you say . . . right 'ere!"

"Oh Cam," Mia tearfully marveled, with the deepest smile.

"Flo," Cam said still looking at Mia, " . . . my wife and I got dibs on running the barbecue together!"

"I love being called your wife, Cam, I sooo love just being called your wife," Mia enthused as she tearfully nudged him again. "At one point there, I thought I'd never get to hear it, or be called that!"

They both cried openly as they nudged and rocked each other tightly.

"You sure you don't want us manning the grill instead, bro?" Aro asked, observing them being overcome with emotion.

"No," Cam assured, " . . . we got it. My wife, Mia, and I . . . we got it."

"Oui, it shall be Madame Mia's first lesson!" Peugeot added.

"Madame?" Mia exclaimed with a smile emerging from her nudge with Cam.

"That's how the French honor married ladies," Cam explained.

"I am going to be liking this!" Mia relished. "Both the married part, and the chef part!"

"As my final act here," Doc said amid the already celebratory atmosphere, " . . . it is my pleasure to introduce both Aro and Tia Devlin, and Cam and Mia Devlin . . . husbands and wives! Now, let's celebrate!"

"Now the world will get to see the wedding cake we've been working on for days together!" Mia said to Cam as they left down the aisle among cars who were celebrating around them. "I'm so grateful you let me work on that with you, instead of trying to hide it and surprise me with it. It meant a lot to me to just create it with you, as an act of love together."

"Like you said, Mia," Cam noted with a smile, " . . . we were already married on that helicopter flight anyway."


	38. Changing Your Life — Part II

"Oh, come on you four!" Flo said later, finding the two newly married couples working behind the outdoor pit barbecue grill and the serving tables. "You aren't supposed to be runnin' the catering at your own wedding reception! Get out here and cruise, mingle . . . do something besides cook and serve food and drinks here! I know I've complained about working too much while caterin' weddings in the past, but this is ridiculous! I can't stand doin' nothing while y'all are workin' here!"

"But we can't look like 'slackers' compared to them!" Tia noted with an almost prankish smile, gesturing to Mia and Cam.

"And we can't think of anything more wonderful than cooking together!" Mia said as she worked at the pit barbecue grill next to Cam. "Besides, I'm training as a chef now!"

"Very good, Madame Mia," Peugeot noted, as he tasted her work, " . . . your marinade 'ere is se magnifiqué!"

"You're using that 'accidental' recipe of yours again, aren't you?" Cam whispered to her from her other side. "The one you developed at the track barbecue in Houston?"

Mia just allowed herself a gentle smile as she resumed stirring the marinade with large spoon in her tire.

"Your combination and use of 'ze seasonings is bold, and very inventive!" Peugeot continued. "I can see you 'ave been cooking with Monsieur Cam already, no? You are showing his risk-taking, and inventiveness! Before long, ze two of you will have ze only four-star café out in a desert!"

"I'd like to shoot for five!" Mia decided as she continued to stir her marinade.

"When you are ready, I will call 'ze Michelin Guide myself!" Peugeot promised. "It will be an attraction culinaire worthy of such a beautiful place, and such a wonderful couple!"

"Shangri-La . . ." Mia suddenly thought.

"What?" Cam asked.

"A small, fine restaurant," Mia now suggested, "as part of your dad's boutique oil field and tourist attraction . . . we could do that. The sweet crude there would provide the perfect stock and ingredients, along with Dana and Mater's farm nearby."

"What about the café here in town?" Cam quietly asked, trying to avoid Flo overhearing.

"Classic American cuisine at Flo's, fine international dining at Shangri-La," Mia quietly proposed. "We oversee the cooking at both, and cars will stop at both. All we need is some more help!"

"Pardon, but did you say 'sweet crude'?" Peugeot quietly asked.

"Yes," Mia confirmed. "Cam's father invited us to sample some from a well-head during a visit to the Shangri-La Field the other day . . . at least that's what we're calling it now . . . and the oil there is incredible!"

"Ahh, to work with such a pétrole, in 'ze raw, no less!" Peugeot admired. "You . . . uhh . . . would not consider a partnership, would you? I would love to have a second 'ome, part-time, away from 'ze institute . . . where I could really create . . . and play! Our names together, as propriétaires? With you as equal chef, of course, Madame Mia. I would love to play with la cuisine Américaine sometimes as well. It is something I have never done! 'Zis way you could enjoy vacations and days off also. And we 'rotate', with Madame Flo, no? Who knows, some other chefs, they may want to train here as well. Shangri-La . . . a place for chefs to create, debut, and play!"

Mia smiled, as she looked to Cam for approval. "Our own little group empire," she suggested, "with days and even weeks off, for a change?"

"And no more 'working the islands' for you," Cam noted warmly.

"It keeps us connected . . . to the customers," Mia replied. "Everyone wants to 'meet the chef'!"

"You are . . . se magnifiqué, my wife," Cam marveled as he kissed his bride while they resumed their work together at the barbecue grill.

"Serenading me with French, are we?" Mia asked.

"Oui," Cam simply replied.

"It's working," she said with a smile.

"This," she added as she kissed him as well, "is what I came back for . . . all of it!"

Cam could only nudge her tightly.

"Ahem . . . d'accord?" Peugeot quietly asked them both, seeing Flo now surreptitiously looking at them.

"He's asking . . ." Cam started whispering in translation to Mia.

"Oui," Mia quickly shot back looking at Peugeot, while also glancing at Flo.

"Cam, you're gonna teach me French as well," Mia now whispered to her husband, " . . . it could be useful!"

"D'accord," Cam also confirmed looking back at Peugeot and shaking tires, while he gave a surprised smile to his wife. "You learn fast, Mia," he admired.

"Surprise!" Mia said with a smile, as she now turned and shook tires with Peugeot as well.

"Sally! I need your help over here!" Flo yelled, going off in search of the one car whom she thought the twins might actually heed . . . while also acting like she had not overheard the conversation among the chefs, and chef apprentice.

"Hallelujah! After all these years . . . European road trip, here we come!" Flo quietly marveled to herself however. "Oh Ramone! . . ."

— — — — —

Soon, Sally motored over to the twins working in the food area.

"Your mother said something about a 'waltz'," she said. "I'm just delivering a message here."

Mia sighed, but tried not to let on.

"Oh yeah," Cam recalled. "We promised mom a waltz, remember Mia?"

"It was a moment of weakness," Mia groaned. "I made the mistake of telling her Tia and I had studied waltz and ballet in school, after your mother told us she was in the ballet when she was young. When we agreed to hire the quartet, I was comforting your mom when she wished she could dance again, saying that we would dance a waltz for her."

"You did promise," Cam reminded her.

"I promised," Mia agreed, "and I owe your mom, so let's go."

"'Zis even I 'ave to see," Peugeot admired, abandoning the barbecue grill as well.

"Mia, you need to tell me when you agree to things I'm involved in," Tia added.

Mia just gritted her teeth.

Moments later, the four twins were facing each other in pairs. The quartet started, each couple bowed to the other, and began circling each other in time with the music, bowing and dipping at the appropriate points classical waltz demanded.

The reception guests around them were soon spellbound, having never seen such dancing among cars, except on TV or in the movies. Mandy was charmed to tears though, and Tex could not have been prouder of his 'gentlecar' sons.

"We didn't practice this," Mia noted as they practically glided around each other effortlessly to the lilting strains of the music, "but you two guys know your waltz moves."

"Mom made sure that we were brought up with 'refinements', once she and dad adopted us," Cam noted. "We've even danced to this piece in a class . . . and so, obviously, have you and your sister. But mom was hoping we'd all live in Europe at some point . . . possibly connect with nobility, even though we were 'nouveau riche'."

Mia looked down for a second.

"Hey," he encouraged, gently directing her gaze up again as they smoothly continued to waltz, " . . . you're the only princess I want."

"You go for 'Cinderellas' huh?" she noted.

"No," he replied thoughtfully as they circled. "I'm more of an 'Anastasia' type. I go for gals who really are princesses, but just don't know it . . . like you."

"Oh, Cam . . ." Mia smiled, now thoroughly charmed.

"Let's finish this with style!" Cam invited, knowing the music was approaching its finale.

Mia gladly accepted as they twirled round each other one more time, and finished with an elegant bow to great applause by all who watched.

"What a flourish to end a reception on!" Peugeot enthused as he greeted them after the waltz ended.

"End?" Mia asked.

"Why yes," Peugeot confirmed. "'Ze bride and groom are never the last to leave. 'Ze guests take their cue from 'ze 'appy couple . . . or in 'zis case, couples!"

"You two or four sure you don't want a honeymoon stay up at the Wheel Well?" Sally offered. "Lightning and I will even make ourselves scarce if you like."

"No, we've got a new house to enjoy," Tia replied, "even a wing to ourselves!"

"Well, I guess it's time for the grand tour of our new home," Mia suggested to Cam. "Mom, Dad . . . you coming?"

"Nope," Tex replied. "Given that Cam has told us you four don't want to leave town . . . the least Mandy and I can do is leave you in peace at home. So, if you aren't going to stay up there, Mandy and I will stay up at the Wheel Well for the next couple nights so that y'all can enjoy at least something of a honeymoon at the new house."

"Well, at least come for a quick tour of what is now our family's house with us . . . please?" Mia invited.

"Wait, where'd Sally go now?" Tex now asked, looking around. "I don't want to lose touch with her here, as we need a ride somehow for Mandy. I can't push her all the way up those mountains!"

— — — — —

"Sofia, there you are," Sally said in greeting upon finally spotting and approaching her. "Sorry, I haven't been able to catch up with you. I hear you arrived just this morning. But Fillmore just told me a short while ago that you gave up the reservation we made for you at the Cozy Cone. So where are you staying?"

"Oh, the Oil Pan storefront again," Sofia confessed. "When I saw you still hadn't begun redeveloping it, and then I heard two of Misses Devlin's relatives didn't have a place to stay in town, I gave my cone up for them. I'm fine in the Oil Pan . . . I am," Sofia tried to assure, looking down though.

"Weddings hard for you?" Sally guessed.

"I wasn't planning to come," Sofia replied. "But my friends, Cam and Mia, they insisted on my coming in thanks for my approving Cam's using Max to get to Texas during the search for Mia. They even wanted to put me in the wedding party . . . but there was no available groomscar escort, and it would have caused an imbalance with Aro and Tia's wedding party anyway. All of you really rescued Mia. I just let everyone use a helicopter . . ."

"Sofia," Sally sighed apologetically, "I wish you or someone had let me know. We could have fixed it."

"It's alright, Sally," Sofia quietly said.

"No Sofia, it's not," Sally gently responded. "And I care enough about you to want to know why . . . the real reason."

Sofia briefly looked at Sally, trying unsuccessfully to mask her sadness, and then looked away in silence for the longest time. Having broken off from the Devlins to search for her, Lightning now spotted where Sally was. But a quick glance from his wife now convinced him to hang back at a distance.

"Sofia, mi dice che cosa è accaduto . . . tell me what happened," Sally invited.

"I was always so cautious about love," Sofia admitted. "Yet I've believed in it, and wanted it so much. I politely refused a number of handsome suitors before I met him. He seemed so perfect. He was kind, soft-spoken, seemingly loyal . . . a very atypical gentlecar in my experience. But I wanted to be sure, to go slowly. He came to want to marry me, but out of love, he agreed to go at my pace. While I loved him deeply . . . I kept telling him, 'No, not quite yet.' One day, he took me for a beautiful drive along the Amalfi coast in southern Italy. We found a perfect overlook. We stopped there, and I finally invited him to propose to me. It felt like the time was right . . . that nothing could go wrong."

The four twins and their parents now spotted Sally as well, and began approaching. Cam and Mia especially, noticed Sally seeming to comfort Sofia. Lightning intercepted and stopped them.

"It's alright," he said quietly, "Sally's got it."

"But Cam and I invited Sofia," Mia whispered. "We feel bad now."

Sofia had her back to them all though, as she continued. "Everything was perfect . . . right up until our wedding day. I was in a beautiful veil. My family had hired the village church. Everyone in town came, as my father was a leading local businesscar and politician. My groom and I, we had an elegant rehearsal dinner at a small, elegant refinery the night before. The morning came, everything was perfect . . . but he didn't come. By 2:00 PM, my father had the police search. He was nowhere to be found however. I feared my groom had died somehow. The wedding guests were finally excused. I was in mourning. But a week later, the police found him in Roma. A neighbor complained a girl in the next apartment was now making too much noise with a new boyfriend. That boyfriend was him. I went from being a grieving widow to being a jilted bride. My family was humiliated in front of their town. It became clear to me that they cared more about their appearance and standing than they did about me. That's when I left Italy. I haven't been back, and my family hasn't asked about me."

"I am who I am now," Sofia sobbed, " . . . a world wanderer, successful but alone, because I lost at love. I lost everything . . ."

"Sofia," Sally said gently, "I hope you feel you have perhaps found something here . . . with us."

Sofia nudged Sally, crying. "Yes," she finally said though, "I think I have."

Seeing Sally looking away at Lightning and the Devlin family, Sofia now turned and sadly looked at them as well.

Mia briefly looked with concern at Cam, before she turned and asked Lightning, "Let me go to her."

Lightning relented.

"Sofia," Mia said gently as she now approached her. "Cam and I are sorry for how you're feeling right now . . ."

"You . . . You are so beautiful, in your veil, Mia. Just like I was . . ." Sofia said softly amid her tears.

"It's okay, Sofia," Mia whispered softly to her as she nudged her tightly.

"But I am ruining your celebration," Sofia sobbed.

"The celebration's over," Mia noted. "But as far as I'm concerned, this is a moment of it I will remember, and treasure . . . always."

"Cam," Mia now said loudly to her husband some distance behind her, "would you mind if we had Italian for our little after-party dinner here . . . something Neapolitan?"

"After-party?" Cam said quietly to the rest of their family in surprise at first. But then, he saw Mia looking earnestly at him. He got her intent.

"Oh . . . wait . . . I know just the dish!" Cam said more loudly now, willingly playing along. "But I need a real Neapolitan to check to be sure I . . . if we . . . get it right."

"Oh no, no," Sofia attempted to dissuade her with a tearful smile.

"Sofia," Mia replied with an assuredness that surprised even herself, "what would you do if our places were reversed? If your dream had come true, and mine had ended in sadness?"

Sofia began smiling as her tears diminished. Sally also smiled at Mia.

"Please, Sofia, come cook Italian with us," Mia invited. "It would mean so much to me."

"But I would be intruding on your wedding night," Sofia noted.

"We're sharing dinner with family on our wedding night," Mia shrugged, as her family, Tex and Mandy especially, were now quite surprised by that revelation as they moved closer now, too.

"Intrusions are a way of life with us," Mia continued. "It beats being alone . . . or not being here at all."

"I haven't cooked real Italian in years," Sofia admitted, "because to cook real Italian, you need family around."

"Well Sofia, we've got your missing ingredient, right here. And you've got ours," Mia invited. "Join us . . ."

"Mia . . ." Sofia now gladly accepted as she nudged her tightly. "You are an angel."

Mia just smiled knowingly to herself.

"Well, I think Lightning and I will be heading home now," Sally suggested.

"Nope," Mia countered. "You two join us as well, and Mack. Then Mack can take you both, as well as our parents, and Sofia, safely home with you to the Wheel Well afterwards. We have something we've been saving for just this occasion. No one drives after drinking it though, okay? I'll just be giving Mack some special select diesel fuel to make it up to him as the designated driver."

— — — — —

Soon the new Devlin household was being christened with laughter, cooking, and the last bottle of JP-8 the Flo's café had. With the house's tall doors and ceilings, even Mack was able to come inside and relax in the common kitchen and family room.

"Now even I don't want to go back to Houston!" Sofia admitted as she stirred the spiced grease balls simmering in the sauce that Mia had made.

"We expect to see you here," Mia assured as she nudged her, "at least once a month, okay? And call more often than that — way more! We will always be close, Sofia . . . always."

"Mia," Sofia more quietly replied, "you are showing me a kindness here I never thought I would see in this life. I can sense though that you were not originally planning to have this little dinner here."

"I'm glad I decided to, however," Mia gently admitted with a smile. "You deserve much more though, Sofia. I wish there was something else I could do."

"You heard the story I told Sally?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I did," Mia confirmed, " . . . most of it anyway."

Sofia looked away for a moment. "I wish I could go back twenty years, and do it all over again. But I am trapped now . . . by success, career, age."

"Sofia, at one point when I was running away . . . when I was kidnapped," Mia confided, "I thought things were hopeless for me, too. I thought I had been taken away from Cam and any chance at a life with him. I had even prepared myself to be murdered. I accepted it — what seemed like my fate. But then, I was waking up . . . to Cam, along with others, rescuing me. If life can turn around for me like that . . . even after I gave up, surrendered . . . it can turn around for you, too, Sofia."

"You know," Sofia quietly accepted, gently smiling, "the word 'friend' only begins to describe what you are becoming to me. Truth is, I want to meet my prince, Mia . . . my real prince. I want to meet him so much."

"Just like I wanted to return to Cam," Mia suggested. "Love your prince, Sofia . . . just love him. I think that's what worked for me. I surrendered myself, but I never gave up my love for Cam, ever. I even fervently asked —I guess you could say I prayed — at one point for Cam to hold me tightly in his heart when I thought everything else was lost, and later . . . even to my own surprise, there he was, holding me. You love your prince, Sofia. Ask him to hold you, even now. Feel it. I think that will help him find you, draw him to you . . . I really do."

"Thank you, Mia," Sofia said, deeply grateful. "You've helped me, more than you may ever know here. I love him, my prince. I do . . . and I will."

"Find each other," Mia said quietly to Sofia as she nudged her. "Please find each other . . ."

"How could I not fulfill a request like that, even a hope or prayer, from such a dear friend?" Sofia said warmly. "That makes it easier, so much easier."

"Sophia . . ." Mia decided, closing her eyes and still nudging her, "Manufacturer, please bring Sophia's prince to her. Please help them to meet, to find each other. Her longing for him is as deep as my love for Cam has been inside, although she hides it well. Please end their separation here, so that she can know the joy, and the love, that you have given to me. Amen."

"Amen," Sophia echoed with a smile, moved to tears with deep gratitude and appreciation.

"Just to be sure," Mia added with a gentle smile, "that you two will meet now."

Mia and Sofia looked at each other with tears in their eyes for a moment, before Mia started smelling something.

"Whoops! Let's not burn these greaseballs though, Sofia," Mia said, turning her attention back to what they were cooking. "I don't think that's called for in your old family recipe that we're using here!"

"Actually, allowing a bit of a crust to form is a trademark of my family's greaseballs — what has set our recipe and way of making them apart from others," Sofia replied, now checking them with satisfaction. "They're turning out just right!"

Then a timer began beeping from the oven nearby in their new kitchen.

"Cam, darling . . . your assistance, please . . ." Mia called to her husband, as she turned to begin taking the first tray of hot, freshly-baked brake pads out of the oven.

" . . . Mandy," Tex softly noted to her as they relaxed at the kitchen's deluxe island counter near Mia and Sofia, each gently sipping a glass of JP-8, "you've been quietly 'misty-eyed', almost crying, all evening here. Is everything alright?"

Mandy looked at him for a moment, before saying, "Thiss fammily iss mmy prayer comme true."

"Should I apologize?" Tex quietly asked, now misting up a bit himself as he felt a degree of guilt over their past together.

"Nno," Mandy assured as she moved to nudge against him. "Jusst enjoy it noww . . . with mme . . ."

" . . . Wow that is quite the home carwash," Tia said to Aro as they came back out of one wing of the house.

"Cam and I figured mom needed something like that at home, plus it gave us an excuse to add a guest room for when visitors came," Aro explained. "You sure you don't want to tour our wing, too?"

"Nope," Tia declared. "I want our first time there to be . . . incredible . . ."

"Tia . . ." Aro said nervously.

"Hey, we're married now," she assured. "I can be and have what I've really been wanting to with you now . . . and I am. Just be who you've always wanted to be with me, too, okay? We cannot go wrong together, my 'A' guy!"

"T," Aro said nudging her closely, "I love you."

"I love you, too . . . A," Tia said warmly.

" . . . Nope," Mack assured Sally and Lightning nearby in the living area. "I'm a road warrior. I'm not the settling down type. The divorce rate is just too high among us. We hardly ever see each other."

"We're just wanting to make sure you're good though," Sally assured. "I know it can be tough being by yourself around a happily married couple like Stickers and I. But by 'us' do you mean trucks, or road warriors?"

"Both," Mack replied. "Even my parents gave up after they kept getting hauls that took them in different directions. Just don't fire me or lay me off in favor of another rig, and I'll be happy for life here. Plus, you don't need two trucks on this team anyway."

"You'll always be our truck, Mack," Lightning assured. "We vow it, right Sally?"

"Yep!" Sally agreed, as she lifted her glass in confirmation. "But what makes you think we couldn't use two trucks in our team or operation here?" she smiled.

"What makes you think I'm not already having a good time on the road, and at races?" he asked in reply. "With buddies . . . and the occasional lady friend?"

"Well, Mac!" Lightning exclaimed with a smile.

— — — — —

"Thanks again everyone for coming," Mia said with Cam at her side as she and the other twins bade goodnight to their parents and friends from the porch of their new home. "And Mack, thank you so much for driving everyone home."

"Eh, it's what I live for," he assured as he remotely closed the ramps on his trailers, honked and took off from the side street.

"And thank you all," Mia now said, turning to the other twins, "for interrupting our wedding night and going along with me on this after-party. Sofia, and even mom and dad, really appreciated this get-together."

"Mia, this has been the best 'family and friends night' I've ever known," Aro admitted. "If this is preview of what we'll be enjoying in this house . . . we'll all owe you."

"Mind if we turn in now?" Tia suggested. "It is our wedding night, after all. I'm just kinda looking forward to testing the sound-proofing of our wing myself, Aro."

"Good night you two," Mia smiled, as the four of them went back inside the house, and she now led Cam off to what would now be their own wing.

"Cam, can we talk for a minute here?" Mia asked as Cam closed their door behind them and they settled into their new room, alone at last.

"Anytime and always, Mia," Cam assured. "I promise, I will always be ready to listen and talk with you when you want . . . or at least I will try my best, no matter what I'm doing!"

"I can already see that you are," she assured as she just settled in next to him as they looked out the large glass windows of the double doors to the patio outside their room.

"I'm a mess though, my husband," Mia sighed. "A mostly happy mess however."

"Okay, what happened to you today?" Cam asked directly. "I want to hear all of it — or as much as you want to tell me, alright? No matter how weird or hard-to-believe."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, Mia," Cam admitted, " . . . you did feel dead to me when I first nudged you in that junkyard. You started to feel cold, lifeless. I felt like I was too late. That I would have to settle for maybe just being haunted by you . . . visiting you in my dreams, seeing partial reflections of you in Tia."

Mia just nudged him tightly as he talked.

"Actually, if you hadn't come back," he continued, looking down, "I think I would have just left Radiator Springs . . . buried myself in my career, taught with Peugeot, something. I couldn't have stayed here though — in this town, without you. That you came back, Mia, is a miracle. One I firmly believe in. One I don't mind knowing more about."

"Would you rather have had it all not happen though . . . the ordeal, I mean? Or have it be prevented?" Mia asked.

"You mean us live more like Aro and Tia?" he responded. "No, actually. I like what we have, and I know they like what they have. Can you just make out that soft, muffled revving coming from their wing?" he smiled.

"As far as they're concerned, I'm not hearing a thing," Mia replied with a smile of her own.

"You know though, Mia," Cam continued, "I've sometimes wondered what drew you and I together . . . versus you being attracted to Aro, or me pairing up with Tia. But I've realized there's a depth to you — a wonder at life, a thirst for creativity, even a soulful or spiritual dimension — that I just don't sense in Tia, or in my brother. I just want to know more, even to find out what's on the other side of life here."

"Without dying right now yourself," Mia observed with a gentle smile.

"Yeah . . . one of us doing that is enough, I think," Cam agreed with a smile as well. "Besides, half the fun is one of us trying to describe to the other what it was really like . . . trying to put it into words, like trying to describe what fine food tastes like."

"You know, I was briefly offered a choice today," Mia noted.

"Besides the wedding and vows . . ." Cam guessed.

"Heaven or your mom basically offered to go back and give me a warning that would have allowed me, us, to avoid the ordeal we experienced," Mia said. "I almost said yes to it. But then everything started changing. My feelings seemed to almost diminish . . . different memories began emerging. Our love was there . . ."

"But it was different," Cam finished. "Somehow less."

"Yes," Mia acknowledged, with a degree of awe. "But how did you know that?"

"I've had time to think about such things," he replied, "both while I was missing you, and at times while I've watched you sleep, while I've been taking care of you as you recovered. When I've looked at you since your, maybe our, ordeal . . . I've found myself loving you more intensely, appreciating so much that you're even next to me. I didn't feel that way before — not as much anyway. And I know I wouldn't feel this way about you without that ordeal happening. That's why I said in my vows today that I want to turn all of what you experienced, and suffered, into a blessing for us. Mia, since getting you back . . . I've wanted to make you happy . . . just so happy."

"You have, Cam," Mia assured with almost tearful gratitude. "You have. Here, let me tuck us in."

"You?" he asked.

"Yeah, me," she assured. "It's our wedding night. You've done so much for me, from nursing me back to health, spoiling me, helping to build and outfit this house for me, helping train me as a chef . . . so much, all for me. And what have I done for you?"

"More than I could ever describe, Mia," Cam countered.

"That is a sweet answer, sir," Mia replied as she ushered him over to their bed. "But, while I do want this night to be perhaps a shared gift between us, I want to give you something, too . . . starting with helping you to relax here, and inviting you to totally trust me, okay?"

"Mia, what are you doing?" Cam asked as she settled him onto their brand new, plush mats.

"While she was helping me get ready this morning up at the Wheel Well," Mia explained as she went back across the room for a moment, "Sally suggested this one thing that she said was really nice to give to a partner . . ."

"A hot wax massage," Cam guessed. "She and Lightning are famous for it. But where's the hot wax? You haven't had a chance to put anything into this house yet. I know . . . I've been with you all day here."

"But Sally has," Mia smiled as she returned from a far corner now with a small, heated pot.

Mia now rolled up partway onto Cam's back with her front as she began spreading a first daub of the warm, soothing liquid from the pot.

"Ohhhhh my Manufacturer . . ." Cam sighed with utter bliss.

"Can't recall seeing Him directly," Mia responded as she began spreading the hot wax around Cam's roof and back with smooth but deep strokes of the first cloth. "But you know, I felt Him . . . still do. That's why I want to take care of you, too, my angel."

Cam couldn't help tearing up in gratitude. Mia just smiled as she heard him unavoidably sniffling a little. She just spread her tires, embracing him tightly as she began trailing kisses down along his roofline.

"I'll finish the rest of the waxing here . . . a little later," she assured.


	39. Finding Home

"There goes Guardian, bellowing again . . . right on time," Dana yawned as she stretched in bed and noticed the first purple glows of twilight outside the nearby window of their tent.

"Since I moved here, I've jist plum furgot now what it's like to wake up late anymore," Mater now yawned as well, beginning to stir next to her.

"Well, Guardian and the tractors are just awakened by the first light before dawn, and they simply want their grain, and to be milked," Dana said. "It's the pattern of farm life."

"But we'll have thicker walls and windows in the farmhouse we're building together," she then encouraged with a smile. "So we'll be able to shut out and ignore Guardian a bit longer in the mornings if you want to, once the house is done."

"Nah," Mater dismissed. "I wuz jist complainin' a bit. I have so little to complain about now, Dana."

"Really, Mater?" Dana said with an even bigger smile.

"Yep!" he assured.

Dana could only kiss him after that. "But hey," she then asked, " . . . ready to be really my husband today?"

"Yeah, we should be gittin' that certificate from the courthouse in the mail, sayin' our marriage is legal," Mater agreed. "Sally said they'd be mailin' it yesterday."

"Well, we're holding that celebratory dinner anyway at Flo's tonight, whether it arrives or not," Dana assured.

"That was originally gonna be a town dinner party to watch Lightning's first big four hundred-lap race on TV," Mater reminded. "We jist kinda hijacked it."

"Sally hijacked it for us, by phone no less," Dana corrected. "But it's gonna be fun anyway. Come on, Guardian's bellowing again outside for his breakfast. He can be such a go-cart at times!"

Dana and Mater emerged from their tent, and motored quietly together past their new, but half-completed farmhouse. The purples and violets of early morning had turned to reds and oranges now as the sun was about to rise. Sure enough, the tractors were already lined up outside the barn, waiting to be milked and looking forward to the troughs of grain that would be awaiting them on the other side afterwards. A small lawn tractor soon bounded over to join them, barking excitedly.

"Roamer, there you are!" Dana greeted their recently adopted pet tractor.

"Must'a been out chasin' critters again last night," Mater noted. "Roamer, you need 'ta be stickin' 'round us more . . . be part of the family here."

"He's still getting used to being around here," Dana reminded Mater as they entered their barn. "We only got him from the pet shelter a couple days ago, darling. But thank you for agreeing to that though. A farm just isn't complete without a lawn tractor around to bark and play with."

"Well, I had a lawn mower or two 'ta grow up with myself," Mater sighed. "Brings back memories, that does."

"Mater," Dana said as she opened the barn's side doors to the field and let the first tractors roll into their milking stalls, "I know I've said this before . . . but thank you. Thank you for making this dream come true, and for sharing it all with me. Even simple things like doing morning chores here . . . they are so wonderful."

"I just enjoy seeing you so happy, Dana," Mater admired as he briefly nudged her before they proceeded to hook up the first round of tractors to the milking machines. "I luv you," he said.

"I love you, too, Mater," Dana replied. "But hey," she said, suddenly struck with a thought, "for something different today, you want to go over to your salvage yard and clean it up? I hate to say this, but it's kind of the town's last remaining eyesore . . . and we are responsible for it."

"But it's always been an eyesore," Mater noted, "fur as long as I've lived here. Besides, I've pretty much closed it now since I've been livin' and workin' on the farm with you here. I jist run tow calls outta here when I'm needed."

"You wanna sell it?" she asked.

"No one would buy it, really," he responded.

"And we don't have the time or help to open or run any kind of farm store there," Dana admitted. "But we could at least make it look decent though. Hey, maybe we could use it to advertise our farm and its dairy products, or plant a flower bed or floral display for the town, sponsored by the farm . . . something that looks nice anyway."

"Flower bed?" Mater exclaimed. "Then folks would truly know I was married!"

"That's it!" Dana decided. "We're planting a flower bed there — a whole roadside garden, even a park!"

"You really want folks 'ta know I'm married, don't ya?" Mater kidded with a smile.

"Yep!" Dana smiled right back as she resumed working beside a tractor.

— — — — —

"Hey, 'ya got up this morning without me," Sally said as she caught up to Lightning as he motored slowly along Pit Row at the track in the early hours.

"I'm sorry, Sal," Lightning apologized. "I just woke up a while ago in the trailer and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you, so I just decided to take a little drive around the pits here."

"So, what's keepin' 'ya up?" Sally invited as she nudged him a little.

"I barely finished the last two short two hundred-lap races," Lightning confided as he looked down in concern. "Yeah, I won the first one . . . but I was seeing stars in my eyes after the last race. I've been having to push it too hard, and I don't know why. Seeing how handicapped Mandy has remained after her stroke . . . I am grateful for how far I've come back. But I've had a catastrophic injury myself, Sally; and I'm wondering if I really can come all the way back now."

"What do you want to do?" Sally asked him.

"To love you first and foremost, above everything else," Lightning readily answered.

"Oh, Stickers . . ." Sally warmly responded, giving him a tight nudge as they continued slowly along Pit Row. "Loving you is my top priority, too. But after that?"

"Let's see how this big, four hundred-lap race goes tonight," Lightning decided. "If I win, or come close, and I feel decent to good . . . we'll keep going in pursuit of our second Piston Cup here. I would at least like to win another Oil Bowl coming up before long though. That was a special race for us . . . our first win together. But if I don't do well, or feel good after this race however . . . I'm ready to make a life at home, with you. I don't quite know what we'll do for a living . . ."

"I support you, my love . . . all the way," Sally assured, "no matter what you decide to do. Even if your merchandise sales drop off if you stop racing, we still have some endorsement contracts that have years to run yet, as well as our investments, and the Cozy Cone is generating a healthy profit — so that's some money right there. Plus, I am Board Chair at Dinoco. I might even be able to return to being C.E.O. if necessary. Sofia might mind that initially, but I think I could convince her to stay on as Executive VP again, and work with me . . ."

"Sally, I would never do that to you," Lightning responded with surprising forcefulness. "If it's a choice between that, and racing . . . I'll keep racing, no matter how badly I do, or how much it hurts. I just won't allow you to go back full-time at Dinoco. That is the one thing in our life together that I will not tolerate!"

"It was getting better at the end there," Sally gently disagreed, "before I handed over the reins . . . it was. But I will not have you driving yourself into the ground, mister; or even to the point of unhealthy exhaustion! Deal?"

Lightning stopped and looked at her for a second. "Deal," he finally relented. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Like you said, we see how this race goes," Sally agreed. "Then, we talk about it . . . with honesty, and love."

"Deal," he agreed again, softening. "Thank you, Sally. I love you."

"I love you, my Lightning, now and always," she replied more warmly as well, as they kissed. "Don't worry, we're getting better at working things out here . . . we are."

Lightning just nudged against her and sighed in relief, as he closed his eyes. Sally just rocked him gently as she nudged him, looking at him lovingly. Lightning opened his eyes again, and met her gaze. They looked at, even into, each other for a while.

"Sometimes, Sally . . . I still can't believe you're mine," Lightning admitted as he looked at her. "That you're with me like this."

"Believe it, Lightning," Sally assured with gentle confidence. "Always believe it, and never stop."

Lightning could only quietly smile at her and shake his hood in admiration as he sighed. Sally just once again nudged him tightly as she closed her eyes in bliss.

"I haven't had my morning hot oil yet though," he finally hinted. "I hear this track has a really good oil stand, somewhere around here."

"Let's go find it!" Sally readily agreed.

— — — — —

"Morning . . ." she gently whispered next to him.

"Mmmmph," he mumbled, " . . . you want your morning gourmet espresso oil now, don't you."

"Not at all," Mia said soothingly to Cam. "I've just been enjoying our room here . . . the beautiful view of the desert and the mountains through our glass double doors, even watching you sleep for the last little while. I just couldn't help myself anymore though. I wanted you to share it with me, that's all."

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions, Mia," Cam apologized as he yawned and stretched. "It's just that over at the storefront, you, Tia and Aro were always looking to me to make espresso oils so you all could wake up properly. You guys were even waking me up lately to do it."

"Hey, you originally offered to start making it in the mornings," Mia reminded him. "We just became addicted to it. But no, not this morning, my Cam," she said as she snuggled next to him.

"You okay?" he asked, noting how tightly she was pressed against him under their quilt.

"I'm grateful," she replied, almost with a tear in her eye.

Cam just nudged her back, reassuringly caressing her with his tire.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should start getting over what I've been through here."

"No," Cam gently disagreed. "Don't ignore your real self, and what you feel. I'm here, Mia, to help you heal . . . really heal, not just cover things up, okay? That can take a while."

"Okay . . . thank you, my husband," she accepted, now with a few more tears in her eyes.

"I'll start spoiling you again, if you like," he offered.

"You've never stopped spoiling me, Cam," she replied as she just nestled against him some more for another quiet moment together.

"Hey, Cam!" they now heard Aro call down the hall of their wing from the kitchen.

"Get it yourself!" Mia defended, yelling back from their bed. "He's mine this morning!"

"It's for Mom and Dad," Aro replied from the kitchen. "You know Dad doesn't know how to work the machine!"

"Yeah right," Mia said more quietly to Cam, " . . . and yet Aro's there, practically right in front of it?"

"I'll bring back espressos for us both to relax with," Cam offered, wanting to keep peace in the household as he began stirring from the bed.

"No," Mia countered now with a conciliatory smile as she stopped him briefly. "I'll come help you. Making espressos for six goes faster that way. And everybody, including you and I, will be happy . . . that's what counts."

"Mia, thank you," Cam said gratefully. "I know living with a family, especially as we're all married couples now, is something to get used to . . ."

"Compared to the alternative I was facing . . . it's a blessing," Mia gently noted. "I just gotta remember that, and ditch the old 'sibling rivalry' tapes from my childhood."

"Mia . . ." Cam said as he warmly and reassuringly nudged her. "You don't have to have the gratitude and patience of a saint all the time now. You can be irritated, too. It's okay."

"You know, most husbands would never invite their wives to be irritated," Mia cautioned.

"Well I am," Cam assured with a smile.

Mia just teared up in gratitude as she smiled, and moved in to nudge him tightly again. "You're wonderful, Cam," she whispered, "and I hope I never get used to it."

"But come on," she then invited as she began leading him out of their bedroom and towards the kitchen. "Let's try making Mocha Cambiados this morning. I think everyone might like something different."

"Wow," Cam admired as they went, " . . . my ambitious gourmet wife."

As Mia and Cam entered the spacious common kitchen and family room in their shared house with its high ceilings, dark floors and stainless steel appliances, they found Aro fumbling with the espresso machine.

"Whoops, there goes that thing," Aro noted as a foam tip flew off in one direction.

"Don't worry," Mia replied warmly. "We've got it now. We'll even provide room service when they're ready."

"Sorry," Aro apologized. "I should figure this thing out one of these days."

"No, it's alright . . . it is," she assured. "You and Tia help keep things clean and organized around here. Cam and I handle the food. It's good."

"You know, Mia," Aro suggested. "You can tell the rest of us when we're pushing it . . . and I was pushing it. I'm sorry."

"Cam here has told me pretty much the same thing," Mia smiled as she leaned against her husband again for a moment. "But 'ya know . . . when you survive being been beaten to death, you just come back with your perspective changed. I'm sorry though . . . I didn't mean to shock you with that just now."

"Keep talking honestly, Mia," Aro encouraged, as Tia came up next to him. "The least the rest of us can do is listen."

"We're glad you're here, Sis," Tia added. "It's we who should be doing more for you."

"We're together . . . all together," Mia sighed gratefully as she continued leaning against Cam. "This is what I wanted . . . all that I wanted. But come on," she invited, then changing the tone. "Let's make espressos together here. We'll even take time as we go to show you how to work the machine . . . as long as you can find that foam tip that just flew off, Aro. And how about we try something new this morning? Ever had what's called a 'Mocha Cambiado'?"

Cam kissed and nudged his wife as he let her take the lead. She just gave him a smile and a loving look back as they all went to work around the espresso machine.

Soon, Mia was carrying a tray on her side with mochas for Tex and Mandy, while Cam stayed in the kitchen to clean the machine after its use.

"Room service!" she warmly announced outside the double doors to their room before entering. "Good morning, Mom, Dad."

"Mmia . . ." Mandy replied happily, still waking up. Mia gave her a loving good morning nudge as she gave her a mocha.

"Wow!" Tex noted, taking a sip on his mocha. "I must say, this beats what the day help used to do for us back in Texas. You sure you don't mind doin' this though? I mean, maybe I should help."

"It'd be great fun to have you help," Mia welcomed. "But, no, I don't mind. I love all of this . . . and I love you both. But hey, Mom, you ready for Tia and I to help you with a carwash today?"

"Youu sspoil mme, mmy d-daughhterr," Mandy admired with a smile.

"Your daughters, both of us, enjoy spoiling you, Mother," Mia gladly replied.

"B-But," Mandy remembered, ". . . youu haven't hhad a reall honneymmoon yet, nnott like Texx annd I did. Sssorry . . . youu all sshould go, get awayy, sommetime."

The other twins came to join Mia in their parents' bedroom.

"You know," Mia responded as she looked around the room while Cam came up beside her, " . . . all this, thanks to the guys here, is as nice as any hotel I'd want to stay at. We have nights together with our husbands as well as little drives out in the desert. Cam and I are needed at the café, and I'm in intensive training while Chef Peugeot is here. Nope, this is where I want to be . . . as long as you don't mind, Cam."

"This feels right," Cam agreed with a smile as he looked at his wife. "But don't forget, you're taking one of your big 'tests' today, taking charge of all the catering for tonight's town party for Dana and Mater, plus Lightning's big race, all at the café. I'm just there to help. You're the boss!"

"Pulling together a full gourmet meal, plus hors d'oeuvres for everyone . . . you think I'm ready?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Cam assured with a smile. "You're a natural at this. Peugeot's been putting you through a much more intensive training program than I underwent at the institute, and you're not only keeping up every step of the way, you're making him smile a lot more than I've seen him in class. And you're making me proud, very proud, Mia."

"That's because he's trying to get me trained in just three to four weeks while he's here," Mia smiled as she nudged him. "But are you sure he's not mostly smiling because I'm a girl? He is French, you know."

"He trains a good number of female students at the institute," Cam replied. "He smiles at talent, not gender."

"Youu've got wwork today," Mandy said warmly. "Sssavve the carrwassh fforr another dayy."

"You sure, Mom?" Mia asked.

"Hey," Tia suggested. "Since Aro and I have the day off, how about we help Dad take care of Mom and things around here? This is a workday for you and Cam. Why not go relax a bit more in your wing? We got things here."

"Would you like a carwash, Mia, before we get going here?" Cam invited. "A private one, just for us?"

"Cam! In front of the family here?" Mia admonished.

"Yep," he assured. "I love you that much."

"Let uss knoww whenn you'rre done, dear," Mandy encouraged with a smile.

"I never thought marriage, and living with the in-laws, would be like this!" Mia said, shaking her hood with a smile, as Cam started to lead her out of their parents' room and down the hall to the family carwash.

"Thiss is the 'heavenn' youu assked for . . . that we both assked for," Mandy said behind Mia as she left with Cam.

"It is . . ." Mia agreed as they started down the hall with her husband. "But Cam . . . could we stop for a minute?"

"Why?" he asked as he stopped with her.

"This is why," she said as she turned and kissed him with a sudden passion and abandon.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Mia moaned loudly as she kissed him.

"Mia!" Cam now found himself admonishing as they ended their kiss. "With the hardwood floors we put in, these halls echo, you know."

"I know," she answered with a smile. "I love you . . . that much."

— — — — —

"What are you doing?" Flo asked, surprised to find a visitor in her kitchen at the café first thing in the morning as she opened the door to it.

"Cooking," Chef Peugeot replied innocently. "Yours is 'ze only commercial grill in 'zis ville. And, as there is not even a hot plate in my little cone at 'ze Cozy Cone, I came 'ere. After over two weeks of vacation and taking 'ze drives when I am not teaching Madame Mia . . . oui, the scenery, it is beautiful. But I could not stand not cooking myself anymore! I have been watching your grill here while Madame Mia has been using it, and I could no longer resist! I just wanted to cook for a while myself. I asked Monsieur Cam for the keys last night. He was most reluctant! If you like though, I cook 'ze breakfasts."

"I never turn down offers of help around here," Flo accepted, still wondering a little though about the chef's just up and invading her café's kitchen. "Besides, I've been more a lunch and dinner cook anyway, even though Cam and Mia have the afternoon and evening shift covered now."

"Never wanted to become a chef?" Peugeot asked.

"I like running the whole café here," Flo admitted, " . . . not just being confined to the kitchen all the time. And no, I'm not ready to become a student of yours. Besides, I'm too old now."

"One is never too old to learn new things," Peugeot replied as he continued to work the grille. "That is partly why I am 'ere . . . to learn la cuisine Americaine. I 'ave been 'ere in your country a long time now, and while I 'ave done crepes and omelets . . . I 'ave never done 'ze simple pancakes. 'Ere, I made a batch. You care to try them?"

Flo grabbed a pitcher of lube syrup and dabbed a little on as she tried a bite off a plate. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "What did you put in these?"

"Oh," he replied modestly, "just a little of 'zis and a little of 'zat, including my own blend of graphite seasonings."

"You mind me making this our 'Chef's Special' this morning?" Flo asked.

"Call them 'Pancakes Peugeot', so that customers do not expect them when I am not 'ere," he suggested.

"Giving and taking away, huh?" Flo smiled.

"Well . . . we could discuss an arrangement," Peugeot replied.

"You mean becoming part of the 'empire' I've heard tell of you forming with Cam and Mia?" Flo asked directly.

"Others may lust for empires, I do not," Peugeot responded with equal directness. "I am a chef, not a magnat. I will be frank, Madame Flo. Monsieur Cam was not only the best student I've had in years, he also became a friend to me after he graduated from 'ze institute. He could be running a premiere restaurant in San Francisco or New York if he wanted to, but he is loyal to his adopted family. He gave up everything to go 'ome and try to keep his parents together, where he has cooked for them alone . . . until he came 'ere. He and his lovely new wife, Mia, deserve a restaurant of their own. I want to give it to them. But, I also realize how much you depend on them here at your café. Plus, I am looking forward to slowing down, retiring from teaching somewhat."

"You, me, Cam, Mia . . . we all 'ave needs, desires," he continued. "We cooperate, work together . . . we can enjoy la bonne vie, 'ze good life. I do not intend to brag, but my word alone can bring help to you, to all of us . . . grossly overqualified help, and lots of it. When was your last vacation, with your husband?"

Flo just looked back with a resigned half smile.

"A long time, no?" Peugeot surmised. "Even for me, and my love for cooking, life is about more than just work. You are a smart lady, Madame Flo. I know you've overheard Cam, Mia and I. Cam is loyal to those he cares about . . . loyal to a fault. He would cook for you for life now if he knew you had no alternative help. I know he would. 'Zis is about him and Mia doing great things together. 'Zis is about you taking vacations at last, for as long as you like. And 'zis is about me finding a 'ome and community that I can feel good about as I grow old 'ere."

"You didn't come here just to cook a breakfast, did you?" Flo deduced.

"No, Madame Flo," the chef replied. "I am 'ere for Cam, for Mia . . . for all of us. I could see that Cam would 'ave difficulty bringing this up, talking about it with you. I am 'ere as a favor to a friend . . . one he did not ask for, and one 'zat he does not need to know about."

Flo smiled. "So whadda 'ya want me to do?" she asked.

"Consider a partnership," Peugeot proposed, " . . . with Cam, Mia, yourself, and I as equal partners. You would retain full ownership of 'zis café. Cam and Mia would develop their new restaurant. But we would share a labour pool of chef apprentices and wait staff between that restaurant and your café. My institute's advanced students would come 'ere for internships, to not only learn all aspects of small-scale café and restaurant operations, but to experiment with both American and International cuisine, in a wonderful little place where they would be free to try things, to play."

"I can recognize 'zis is change for you . . . after a long time of 'ze same thing, no?" he concluded. "But Cam deserves a chance to be 'ze great chef he is, on his own terms. And Mia, she surprises me already . . . she could be great, too. And, after what she's been through, 'ze world owes her anything she asks. They deserve 'zis, as do you, and I."

"For years," Flo admitted, "I thought I'd be running a quiet café here, in a quiet town . . . like Lizzy across the street runs her souvenir shop. But then Lightning came a couple of years ago, and the town changed. Even Lizzy could use help now — to the point of retiring. But that shop has become her life . . . and this café has become mine. For a long time, I was able to run this place by myself. I got by okay. But then everything got busier. I needed help, and I didn't want to lose that help once I got it. First, I lost Mia and Tia to the Devlin boys . . . and now I'm about to lose Cam and Mia to a place of their own. I don't know if I want to keep having to train new cooks — excuse me, chefs — and servers by the week here though. I just want to run this place with just a few cars I can come to rely on . . . with folks who become trusted friends. I don't know how I can do that under the arrangement you're talking about."

"You, Cam and Mia have been working 'ere seven days a week though," Peugeot observed. "While it has advanced Mia's training rapidement, no one should 'ave to do 'zat."

"How does this place stay 'Flo's' though?" she simply asked.

"By you passing on what you know, and what you care about," he replied. "You don't keep it just to yourself. You share it. And you make a difference in 'ze world by sharing it . . . again and again. I'm not asking you to become a teacher, Madame Flo. No, I'm inviting you to become something much more important . . . a mentor. I know some apprentice lady chefs, even right now, who need your encouragement . . . who need you, as a role model. They need to see 'zat they can run a place, just like 'zis café. They want to learn, and to care, just like you do. They want to take pride in doing something well . . . as you do."

"Helping girls succeed, huh?" Flo said, beginning to warm up to the idea. "I can see that. I could'a used that when I was starting out . . . when I took over this café."

"'Ze culinary world is still not as friendly as it should be towards ladies, especially in café and restaurant ownership," Peugeot admitted. "I have been trying to make a difference in all 'zat for sometime. But you, just by welcoming lady apprentices, and encouraging them to see what they could do in a real world setting . . . 'ze difference you could make, Madame Flo . . . 'ze lasting friendships you could enjoy . . ."

"Okay," Flo confessed with a smile, " . . . 'ya got me. I'm in."

"We see Cam's business brother, Aro, then . . . when Cam and Mia come to work later 'ere?" Peugeot suggested.

"Sorry I'm late, hon," Ramone apologized, now motoring up. "I had to fix a leaky pipe at home before I came over. But wow, you hooked the chef this morning! Do 'ya still need me then for the breakfast rush?"

"Ramone, you ready for a road trip . . . a real vacation?" Flo asked.

"You've only been talking about that every day since the twins' wedding," Ramone replied.

"Hush you!" Flo scolded him, quickly trying to shut him up, while she glanced at the French chef.

Peugeot just smiled. "I see you 'ave some customers out at 'ze islands now," he offered diplomatically. "Shall we get busy?"

"Let's," Flo agreed, allowing a slight smile. "And, yes, let's see Aro this afternoon . . ."

— — — — —

"Mail truck jist called," Mater noted looking from just outside the barn down the farm's drive.

"My turn, I'll get it!" Dana offered, coming back out of the barn.

"Race 'ya fur it!" he offered.

"Mater darlin', you don't want to race me," she cautioned. "You know what I got under my hood."

"Actually, I'm ready 'ta," Mater challenged with a smile. "Come on Roamer, you ready to race with me, too?" he invited the lawn tractor as it once again bounded up to him and gave him a friendly lick on the fender.

"How are we all gonna fit down the one-lane driveway?" Dana asked skeptically.

"Like this," he said as he took off.

"Mater," Dana smiled ruefully as she was now stuck behind him while they sped down the driveway . . . at his speed.

Roamer though wasn't confined to the driveway, as he quickly mowed a path through the grass alongside the drive until he caught up with Mater.

"Well, at least we keep Roamer exercised this way," Dana noted behind Mater, " . . . and we keep the grass mowed, too!"

"Here's the mailbox," he said arriving at it. "See, I beat 'ya in a race!"

"Yes you did, sweetheart," she accepted, happily conceding defeat to him as she gave him a kiss, while Roamer turned around and mowed a path up the other side of the drive in excitement. "Now," Dana invited, "let's see what's inside."

Mater opened their big mailbox mounted down low near the road and reached inside with a tire, pulling out several letters.

"Hot dang!" Mater said, looking at one piece of mail.

"What? Lemme see!" Dana said excitedly, looking over his fender.

"There's a sale next week at the Milestown Auto Parts Store!" Mater smiled as he looked at her. "Gotcha!"

"One of these days, I'm gonna stop falling for that," Dana smiled, having been bested again by her beau.

"Admit it," he replied knowingly with his own smile. "You like falling for that."

"Come on," she urged as she looked again at the letters with him. "What else is there?"

"Here," he offered, handing her one envelope. "This one's addressed to both of us."

Dana opened the envelope. Gently with her teeth, she pulled out and opened a light tan parchment with an official gold seal on its lower left corner.

"Mater," Dana said tearfully as she shared the parchment with him, "we've both won here. We're married now . . . really married."

They just dropped everything and kissed, passionately, in front of their mailbox at the end of their driveway.


	40. Finding Home — Part II

"Très bien, Madame Mia!" Peugeot approved. "Excellent preparation and presentation on 'ze hors d'oeuvres. It is among 'ze best table spreads I 'ave seen!"

"Merci, mon professeur," Mia replied gratefully to Peugeot. "Cam, sweetheart, thanks for your help here," she then said to her husband as they admired their handiwork set up between the islands at the café. "Could you go watch the sauces I have simmering back in the kitchen briefly? Make sure they don't boil over. I'll be in to baste and broil the grease fillets in a minute."

"No problem," Cam assured, before whispering to her, "You are doing fantastic, my wife. You're almost a true chef now!"

"No coaching 'ze student," Peugeot warned, betraying a gentle smile however. "Continuer, s'il vous plaît, Madame Mia."

Mia gave Cam a grateful, admiring glance before she turned to light the candles and the pan-warmers, as well as double-checking that the spiced coolant tasted just right.

"Okay, maître d' brother-in-law of mine," she said turning to Aro, " . . . the Hors D'oeuvres Table is now open."

"What's that music you're playing, Mia?" Aro asked, commenting on the rapidly strumming guitar accompanied by percussion that was now playing over the café's loudspeakers.

"It's flamenco guitar, from Spain," she replied. "I know oldies and country are normally played in this town. I just thought I'd create a different atmosphere during dinner here. For tonight, this is my restaurant. But don't worry, I'll put on some hard-driving country in time for Lightning's race on TV."

"Wow, I never knew you went for stuff like this," he noted. "It's nice, actually."

"There's a lot we all have yet to learn about each other," Mia replied. "That's part of the fun of life in our new family here! Let me know when our guests of honor arrive though," she concluded as she returned to the kitchen.

"They're probably still milking tractors," Aro admitted.

— — — — —

"Oh my gosh!" Dana exclaimed, looking at the clock on the aisle wall in the barn. "Mater, we're running late here!"

"Well, you said you wanted me to steam clean and wax 'ya real good here," Mater responded as he buffed her back firmly. "Frankly, my rust has never looked so fine as it does now under the coat of wax you laid down on me!"

"We just should have stuck to cleaning here," Dana sighed, "not playing around as well like we have, on top of getting a start at cleaning up your salvage yard, and milking the tractors this afternoon."

"Simple playtime for married couples is important though," Mater noted. "Says so in one of the magazines on our readin' table."

"That wouldn't be in _Tow Truck Monthly_ or _Farming Today_ that you normally read," Dana noted, concealing a smile from him.

"I was wonderin' what I was readin' there," Mater admitted. "Never did look at the cover. It was jist layin' open there one day."

"Well, I have noticed a difference since then," she admitted.

"You meant for me to read that, didn't 'ya?" Mater surmised.

"Gotcha!" Dana smiled.

"Jist fur that . . ." Mater smiled as he stopped buffing her. He quickly grabbed the steam-cleaning wand and gave her a friendly blast of warm water.

Dana laughed as she turned and fought her way through the blasting water, kissing him as she reached him.

"Tag! I win," she playfully said, ending their kiss.

"With me, you're a winner all the time," Mater happily admired to her.

"Let's go, tow-boy!" Dana invited. "We got cars waiting to celebrate the fact that we're officially hooked now."

"Don't 'ya mean hitched?" Mater asked.

"Nope," Dana replied, kissing him again. "You're a tow truck, so we're 'hooked'. Actually, Mater," she now invited seductively, " . . . if you like, you can tow me to the party. That would really get everyone's attention."

"I'll cinch 'ya up real close behind me," he replied as he turned and smoothly swung his hook underneath her front and drew in his tow cable. "Wouldn't want you driftin' away back there."

"Bring me in some more, tow-guy," Dana invited. "I want to ride your tool deck . . . all the way there."

"Oh wait," she now remembered. "We'd better put Roamer away. We don't want him following us like he did down the road to the salvage yard and back today. That's gotta stop."

"Heeere, Roamer!" Mater called from inside the barn with Dana now hooked and cinched up against his back.

"Heeere, Roamer!" Dana echoed as well. "Gotcha some grass to mow . . . right over here!"

"Wait a minute . . . there ain't no grass in that stall," Mater said, looking in.

"Shhhhh!" Dana quietly urged him from behind. "We haven't had a chance to train him yet, so we gotta trick him with something for now!"

"Ohhh," Mater replied, catching on. "Here, Roamer . . . a whole passel of the tallest grass 'ya ever seen . . . jist itchin' for 'ya 'ta chomp on it!"

"Don't overdo it, darling," Dana smiled as they both tried to entice their reluctant lawn tractor into the barn stall. "There he is. He's coming now. Toss a flake of hay in there . . . see if he'll go after it."

Mater tossed a hay flake into the stall with a tire, and they both watched with amazement as Roamer eagerly chased after it inside. Dana then quickly slid the stall door shut behind him with a tire, while still partly on Mater's back.

"Well, at least we know he really goes for a hay flake," Mater noted.

"Yep!" Dana agreed looking in through the stall bars. "He's already turned it into mulch . . . pretty finely ground-up mulch, too. Sorry boy, that's all there is for now. Be good, and we'll be back later."

Finally, Mater was able to leave down the driveway of their farm . . . with Dana now embracing her front tires tightly around the rear of his tool deck as he towed her.

"'Ya got the certificate?" Mater asked as he signaled and they turned west onto Route 66 towards town.

"Mater darlin', I've had it on me all afternoon!" Dana exclaimed. "This'll even be the first thing I hang on the wall of our new farmhouse! Folks are gonna know we are married!"

"From the looks of cars passin' us goin' the other direction," Mater noted, " . . . I think they already do!"

— — — — —

Soon, Mater and Dana arrived at the café.

"My, my . . . just had to drag your wife to the party, huh, Mater?" Flo commented with a smile as she saw them enter the café's lot.

"Being towed by my husband? It's the only way to travel!" Dana breezily assured.

"Bonsoir, Dana et Mater," Mia greeted them in French as she emerged from the kitchen. "Our Maître d', Aro, will park you at the bay we've reserved for you."

"Allow me, darlin'," Mater offered as he gently parked and set Dana down right in the bay Aro guided them to, before parking himself alongside her.

"Ooo, such courtesy and service, Mater!" Dana admired to her husband as she nudged against him. "I'm gonna have to have you tow me more often!"

"I'm afraid though that we're wrapping up the Hors D'oeuvres Table and laying out the Main Buffet now," Mia continued. "We want to have the main course over and dessert served before the race starts."

"I'm sorry we're late, Mia," Dana apologized. "We just got too busy working on cleaning up Mater's salvage yard this afternoon, on top of everything else."

"That's perfectly alright," Mia assured, " . . . because as our guests of honor, we invite you to be first in line for the Buffet. Our main feature tonight will be broiled grease fillets in a white lube cream sauce, accompanied by a sweet crude pâté which Cam and I gathered ourselves from a couple of wellheads at the Shangri-La Field just this afternoon. It is heavenly, I assure you. Plus, we have hot, natural fiber brake pads fresh from the oven, and topped off with your choice of domestic or imported grades from the pumps tonight, your own farm's bio-fuel of course, or a stock of JP's 8, 6 . . . or the now rare 4."

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Mater said, practically salivating. "Where do we line up fur all that!"

"Mia!" Cam called from the kitchen.

"Whoops! Just as soon as we finish getting it all laid out here from the kitchen," Mia apologized. "Tia, would you take care of their coolant and fuel preferences?"

"Sorry," Mia apologized to Peugeot as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. "I got carried away describing the food choices . . . it's the waitress in me."

"Non, non, Madame Mia," Peugeot countered. "A good chef loves to talk about the food they cook, with the same passion you just did! Très bien! Continuer!"

"Cam, we've still got so much to get out there!" Mia quietly confided to him once in the kitchen.

"One thing at a time, Mia," Cam gently assured. "You remember the order, let's do it."

"Right," Mia said remembering her training. "Just proceed to lay out right down the line, with the entrée items last. The brake pads are out there, so it's the Sweet Crude Pâté next, followed by the grease fillets . . . but pan warmers and heat lamps first."

"I love you, Mia," Cam whispered to her. "Let's keep going!"

"Love you, too," Mia smiled, quickly kissing him before pushing a trolley of pan warmers and lamps out to the buffet table.

Soon, she was positioned at the chef's station at the end of the buffet table.

"Would you like your filets rare, medium, or well-done?" she offered to her first guests in line, Dana and Mater.

"Medium for me," Dana requested.

"Crude rare for me," Mater asked. "I like 'em heavy and chewy!"

"Hmmm, I'll have to remember that," Dana noted to her husband. "I've long enjoyed grilling grease filets and steaks, and we are having a combination grill and range installed in our kitchen."

"Mmmm, mmmm! I is gonna be eatin' gooooood from here on!" Mater enthused as Mia finished serving them both.

"Yes, you are, my darling," Dana assured as they then returned to their bay together with their food on side trays.

"Dad, how would you like your filets . . . rare, medium, or well-done?" Mia then offered her next guest in line. "And how would Mom like hers?"

"Mandy and I will be sharing a plate," Tex replied. "As you know, she still can't chew too well. So I'll take medium for both of us, as I know she likes that the best."

"Sorry I forgot, Dad," Mia apologized. "Just a little too much going on here tonight. We did prepare a special soup for her though. Cam, could you get Mom's soup for her?"

"She already has it," Cam assured. "I just took care of it while you were finishing the buffet line set-up."

"You take good care of your mother," Mia admired.

"Just like I try to take good care of you," Cam warmly replied.

"Cam, you sooo do!" Mia assured, as she pivoted around and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mom also asked me to tell you," Cam added, "how proud she is seeing all that you're doing tonight. She says she can't wait to dine at our future Shangri-La restaurant. She doesn't want to interrupt you, but just wants you to waive at her to let her know you got her message."

Mia turned and tearfully waived a tire at Mandy from her station at the buffet table. Mandy just smiled and winked back.

"I'd better not hold up the line," Tex observed as he began to move on. "But I'll make sure Mandy tastes some of these filets of yours, Mia. They look mighty good!"

"Thanks, Dad," Mia said with a tear in her eye. "That's the best compliment I've had all night so far! Okay, who's next?" she then said turning back to her professional duties. "Fillmore, how'd you like your filets . . . rare, medium, or well-done?"

"Sorry, I'm organic," Fillmore replied.

"That's right," Mia remembered. "Cam . . . the alternative organic entrée I prepared . . . the Canola-based Grease Soufflé?"

"Hey, Canola . . . my favorite!" Fillmore exclaimed. "How'd you know, man . . . I mean Mia?"

"Thorough customer research and menu planning," Mia assured, as Cam served Fillmore the special soufflé. "We are here to please."

"Hi, Red," she then continued greeting the next diner in line, " . . . how would you like your grease filets . . . rare, medium, or well-done?"

Red smiled, and looked at his preference . . . the well-done filets.

"Of course, being a fire engine, you like most of your food practically burned, don't you?" Mia surmised as she served him. "You'll be pleased to know then that one of our dessert buffet choices will be a Pudding en Flambé. Tell 'ya what . . . we'll make sure we pour extra gasoline on one side, and you can put the fire out when you think it's done!"

Red just replied with an eager grin and a nod.

— — — — —

"Sal, what are you doing?" Lightning asked, as he noticed a couple of other racecars and crews nearby starting to stare at him, even snicker a little, even though he had to admit to himself that what she was doing was feeling good . . . very good.

"Just giving you a final quick hot wax here before the race," she innocently answered. "It'll help reduce your wind resistance. Plus, 'ya gotta look good on TV."

"No one else is being fussed over like this along Pit Row here," Lightning started to say, feeling a little embarrassed over the pampering he was getting in comparison to the other racecars.

"Okay . . ." Sally replied, stopping and backing off, now feeling a little stung.

"Sal, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean it that way," Lightning apologized as he now turned around to face her.

"I was just trying to help, trying to love . . ." Sally noted, looking down.

"Sally, please come here," Lightning invited as he turned and moved up against her. "I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I apologize."

"I just got used to taking good care of you while you were healing," she explained with a tear or two in her eyes. "Maybe we just need to get past that now. Get things back to normal."

"No, Sal," Lightning gently countered as he warmly nudged her. "We got to where things were better than normal when I was healing. If you wouldn't mind . . . I'd actually love for them to stay that way."

Sally sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for taking this so personally."

"You had a right to, Sal," Lightning accepted. "I was harsh on you. I was wrong. Forgive me."

"You going all 'saintly' on me here?" Sally asked, looking at him.

"No, I'm just going all 'Lightning' on you," he said, "and I enjoy doing it. Mind finishing getting me ready for this race . . . in your own special way?"

"I love you, Lightning," Sally replied as she nudged against him again, "and I forgive you, too. You didn't really have to ask for that . . . but I appreciate that you did. Sorry if my heart seems so open and sensitive towards you though."

"Don't be," Lightning said to her. "And don't stop being the way you are either. I'm the luckiest car on this track to have you give me all that you do . . . and I love you for it, too."

Sally just moved in and passionately kissed him.

"Attention competitors . . . thirty minutes to race start. Repeat, thirty minutes to race start!" loudspeakers along Pit Row announced. Lightning and Sally just looked up at the nearest loudspeaker together as they remained locked in their kiss.

"Want the rest of that polishing, mister?" Sally asked, finally ending it with a smile.

"Definitely!" Lightning responded as he turned around, offering his back to her once again, and even swaying his rear a little suggestively.

"Now you're becoming a 'bad boy'!" she smiled. "I'm corrupting you!"

"Hey, if Elvis did it, so can I!" Lightning smiled as Sally moved up and resumed polishing his roof and back. "I love you, Sally."

She just smiled as she spread her tires in a tight, loving embrace, and gave him a passionate kiss on his roof.

"I love you," she said, " . . . and I love this."

— — — — —

"Mia, that was a fabulous meal!" Dana complimented later as her and Mater finished their entrees. "And while this is celebrating the fact that we're officially married now, I hope you didn't go to the trouble of making another wedding cake."

"Thank you, Dana," Mia accepted gratefully as she began returning to the kitchen. "And don't worry, it's not a wedding cake . . . but it is your cake. Cam, votre aide, s'il vous plaît?"

"Wow, she is picking up that French!" Aro quietly noted to Tia beside him.

"You know why, don't you?" Tia quietly noted.

"Yeah, so mom and dad won't understand them at night," he replied. "Except mom learned French during her ballet days. Cam should know that."

"Well, it's partly that," she acknowledged. "But mostly, it's romantic, silly. We're learning to share the language of business together, but somehow whispering 'Net Present Value' or 'Critical Path' to you at night just doesn't do it for me."

"Gradite imparare l'italiano?" he now asked her.

"If we did that, Luigi and Guido would understand every last thing we say!" Tia reminded him. "Our bedroom wing is just across a small yard from the back of their apartment and store. Part of me wishes we hadn't given the outer wing of the house to Cam and Mia."

"Hey, we owe her — both of them — little favors like that, for what they went through," Aro reminded her.

"I know," she admitted.

"But, I might be able to talk mom and dad into allowing us to switch with them for the center wing," he noted. "I don't think they'd mind, as our glass doors still have the same view towards the mountains."

"It's not that bad," Tia relented as she snuggled against her husband.

"Español!" they both suddenly thought together. "No one else around town here speaks that!" Tia added.

"Wait, Ramone does," Aro noted. "But, I'll order the language tapes tomorrow anyway."

"Okay everyone!" Mia announced as she and Cam pushed out a large cake on a trolley. "It's not Mater and Dana's wedding today . . . but we are celebrating the fact that they are now officially married!"

A round of cheers went up at the café as Dana proudly held up their marriage certificate with a tire for all to see, before she came forward with Mater to admire their large, white-frosted sheet cake.

"Awww," Dana exclaimed, " . . . figures of Mater and I in a green farm field, near a barn, with a couple of fences and all. And look, you even included Guardian with a couple of tractors! Thank you, Mia."

"Cam helped a bit," Mia explained. "But this was an 'A'-graded pastry and cake project for me in my training. Every last thing here is edible, or you can preserve some of it . . . your choice."

"We could never eat the figures!" Dana confessed. "I'd like to preserve and display those."

"I'll be happy to apply a coating of protective wax to them for you afterwards then," Mia offered.

"Ladies and gentlecars," Mia then announced once more to the assembled guests, " . . . we not only have Dana and Mater's cake here to enjoy, but a complete dessert and aperitifs buffet, along with your choice of espresso oils and coolants, which we will continue to serve during Lightning's race. We want to thank my new family, especially my father and mother-in-law, Tex and Amanda Devlin, for sponsoring tonight's event. Unlike normal around here . . . there will be no bill this evening!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's our pleasure," Tex replied, addressing the guests from beside Mandy from their bay, "and our gift of thanks and appreciation to this town, and all of you, for welcoming us here . . . as well as for helping us through a crisis, a couple of crises, actually . . . and for helping our family, which includes two wonderful additions now in Mia and Tia, to find a home and a life here. A life that even a little while ago, we thought we'd never have. Thank you."

Everyone cheered as Tex practically teared up while Mandy did her best to lean over and nudge against him from her wheel platform, and Mia, Cam, Tia and Aro gathered around them.

"We'd also like to thank Flo for loaning us her café tonight," Mia continued as the guests cheered once more.

"But the star of the evening," Cam now picked up, "has to be my wife, Mia, who put this whole evening together . . . with a little help!"

Mia could only gratefully smile as everyone now cheered her.

"This is basically a key exam for her as a chef apprentice," he continued. "And I might be a little biased, but I could not be prouder of the wife I love here, and I cannot wait to open our restaurant, Shangri-La — an idea she came up with — very soon! Très bien, mon épouse!"

Everyone cheered again, and whistled loudly in appreciation, as Cam took Mia and passionately kissed her in a gallant gesture.

"Come here, you," Aro invited Tia into a kiss of their own, not wanting his wife to feel neglected or left out. "Look, Tia," he added afterwards, "I'm sorry we're not having a night like this for you right now . . . where you're the center of attention. I am. Maybe that's partly my fault . . ."

"Shhhhhh," Tia assured him. "I'm not a chef, okay? I have no desire to be one, like Mia does. I am me, you are you . . . and I love us, and you, just as we are. We're the backbone of McQueen Enterprises now. We'll have our day with the opening of the Team Store soon, as well as developing the rest of our family's Shangri-La attraction around Cam and Mia's restaurant. Plus, we won't have time to run a restaurant like they will, anyway."

"Not that I was planning to, Tia . . . but why's that?" Aro asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was going to wait until we got home tonight to share this with you," Tia continued, " . . . but it's because you, Aro . . . are gonna be a father."

Tia kissed her husband, hard, before he could say a word.

— — — — —

"Flo, would you mind cutting and serving out the cake?" Mia paused, having recovered now from being thoroughly charmed by Cam's public recognition of her. "I just need to get espresso oils going, and then I'll help finish serving the desserts, and cleaning up of course. Part of the grade, you know."

"Yes, Madame Chef!" Flo replied.

"You really think so?" Mia quietly asked.

"Honey, if you ain't a chef after this, your teacher ain't got no taste!" Flo assured.

"I can remember the first day I came to work here," Mia mused, looking down with a smile for a moment. "I never thought I'd wind up like this . . . a chef, and married the way I am, either."

"I hope I was never just a boss to you, Mia," Flo replied. "I always wanted to be your friend."

"You are my friend, Flo," Mia assured as she nudged her in gratitude. "Now, we're gonna be partners, too. I'll still be here at times, as well."

"I just won't know where to go for dinner soon, though," Flo replied, " . . . my place, or yours!"

"Madame Mia," Chef Peugeot interjected, "très bien! A very good meal! There is just the dessert espresso oil for us to address, and then you can relax 'ere and enjoy 'ze race."

"My specialty!" Mia responded confidently as she headed back towards the kitchen one more time.

"Let her do it on her own," Peugeot suggested, holding Cam back. "Relax, my friend. Even though we still 'ave some more required hours of training before I can award her certificate to her . . . she's a chef, Cam. You may surprise her with it tonight. I would suggest at 'ome though, eh? She might be most eager to celebrate."

"Peugeot!" Cam admonished his mentor, but with a smile. "We should perhaps settle up though. As I recall, your private tutorial fees have been high, but . . ."

"Non, non, non, mon ami!" Peugeot quietly protested. "You are already paying for my stay, I've discovered. 'Ze innkeeper will not accept payment from me. Please, 'zis is my wedding present to you both. Besides, I am doing myself a favor in, how you say, 'homesteading' 'ere!"

"Cam . . . assistance!" Mia called out from the kitchen in French again.

"Hmmm, no 's'il vous plaît'," Cam observed to Peugeot. "She must be getting tired. Pardon, la apprentie appeler au secours," he said, excusing himself to Peugeot.

— — — — —

Soon, after Cam had helped Mia distribute dessert espresso oils to everyone, the lady twins conspiratorially began whispering something to each other.

"Excuse us," Tia said to both their husbands, " . . . we have to go get changed now."

"Changed?" Aro exclaimed.

"We'll be right back," Mia assured as they motored away to their home.

"They're still twin sisters," Cam noted, as he motored up next to his brother.

"Yep, and one of them is going to be a mother," Aro replied, as Cam looked at him astonished. "Tia told me, just now."

"You gonna be okay, bro?" Cam asked sympathetically.

"Well, at least I'm not gonna be running a restaurant," Aro sighed.

"No," Cam replied with a smile, " . . . you just enjoy eating at them."

— — — — —

A short time later, the girls returned, covered with things they hadn't worn in quite a while.

"What are you girls doing with all those stickers on?" Cam asked both Mia and Tia.

"They're not stickers!" Tia objected. "They're clings . . . there's a difference! They're reusable, and they'll never wear out."

"And hey," Mia responded. "Even though we're married now . . . we're still Lightning McQueen fans!"

"And will be forever!" Tia added.

"OHH LIGHTNING! GO LIGHTNING!" both girls screamed in their high-pitched voices, putting on their old cheer.

"But," Aro queried with a knowing smile, " . . . weren't you fans of another racecar once?"

"We all make mistakes!" Tia defended.

"Hey look!" Mater noted excitedly, as he looked at the large, flat-screen TV that Cam had just rolled out in front of the café's kitchen. "Lightnin' and Sally are on TV! The race is startin'!"

"Sweetheart, they're up on Tailfin Pass there," Dana noted next to her husband with a smile. "That's their commercial for Cadillac Falls Select . . . or is it for Dinoco? . . . Nope, wait . . . that's an ad for the documentary I've been producing for them on Lightning's crash and recovery. We're doing Blu-Ray and DVD pre-sales right now . . . the final footage is being shot tonight at this race. I should know that one! Even I can't keep all their endorsements, commercials, and programs straight sometimes these days."

"You keep me straight," he said to her quietly with a smile.

"Well, don't you let me keep 'ya too straight," she whispered back to him with a sly look. "I like my Mater just the way he is."

"Dana . . ." he could only reply in appreciation.

Flo just quietly refilled their hot oils in front of Mater and Dana with a smile as she passed by, not wanting to disturb their renewed wedded bliss.

"Hey the race is starting this time!" the Sheriff exclaimed as he watched the TV.

"Welcome everyone to the Vitoline 400!" the TV announced as dramatic montages and logos flew across the screen before images of a crowded stadium emerged. "Coming to you live from the Mid-America Raceway at Saint Louis, Missouri . . ."

— — — — —

"Ready, Stickers?" Sally asked as she gave Lightning some final checks in their pit area.

Lightning just sighed as he tried to force a small smile, while looking down for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Sally asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm . . . I just have this feeling," Lightning confided to her. "Like this could be it for me . . . my last race."

Sally looked down for a moment, feeling almost a cold stab through her heart upon hearing those words. She knew what he meant, but it brought back terrible memories of what she once briefly feared could have been his last race . . . the one he crashed in.

"Sally . . ." he gently said in concern, nudging her warmly upon seeing how down, almost shocked, she now suddenly was.

"Well, whatever it is for us," Sally gently assured as she looked up at him and shook off her dark thoughts, "let's make it a good one, okay? Let's do this thing, together . . . and do it our way."

"Gentlecars, start your engines!" the track loudspeakers announced. Racecars all along Pit Row now roared to life.

"Let me hear my Stickers roar," Sally invited.

_Vrrrooooomm!_ Lightning revved with his engine. They both inwardly knew though that the rev still wasn't what it should be . . . what it needed to be. Lightning moved over and nudged tightly against Sally. She strove to keep him from seeing her cry, but tears emerged on her windshield anyway.

"I'm good to go, Sal," Lightning assured, looking at, even into her, as they emerged from their shared embrace.

"I am with you . . . win or lose, no matter what," Sally replied, her tears openly flowing. "I could not be more proud of you . . . or love you more . . . than I do, right now."

"I love you, too, Sally," Lightning replied, sharing her tears himself. "No matter what happens . . . just keep talking to me. Your voice . . . you . . . mean everything to me."

"Go, my love," Sally quietly encouraged with a tearful smile as the other racecars began to move out of Pit Row. "Be the car you are . . . Go . . ."

"For you, Sal," Lightning said as he moved away from her and joined the other cars as they moved out of Pit Row, and formed into their starting lineup moving slowly around the main track. He closed his eyes for a second, both summoning his strength, and quelling the fear of the pain and exertion he had experienced in the last two races. Unless something changed though, Lightning knew he could not endure racing like that much longer.

"The pain . . ." he whispered to himself, before shifting gears and saying, "Sally . . ." trying to draw on her strength to get him through what now seemed like a daunting 400 laps to come.

"I'm here," Sally replied on his crew radio.

"Sorry, Sal . . . just talking to myself," Lightning covered as he joined the pack out on the track now behind the pace car, awaiting the start.

"You sure that's all it is?" Sally radioed knowingly.

"Sal, the pain . . . it becomes almost overwhelming when I really push it," he said, deciding to be honest with her.

"Then don't push it for now," Sally calmly, almost soothingly advised. "This is a long race . . . a lot can happen. Just go at the pace you can. Thank you for sharing with me though what I knew was happening inside you. You sure you don't want to just pull out right now, however? I could even make you forget this whole track real soon here . . . if you wanted."

Lightning smiled upon hearing that. "Sal, as tempting as that sounds," he replied, "I want to do this. I've never scratched from a race yet, and I don't want to start now."

"That's my Lightning," Sally encouraged. "But don't worry, I'll still make you forget everything later."

"Sally . . . thank you," Lightning replied on their crew radio with real gratitude. "Got a green flag ahead, and I'm going . . . for us!"

"Hey sweetheart," Sally radioed, " . . . to send you off properly, I got a message for you here. Okay guys, hit it!"

"GO LIGHTNING!" he heard everyone back in Radiator Springs yell through Sally's mobile phone speaker close to her headset.

Dana just smiled back home as she held Flo's cafe speakerphone on her hood again.

"Aw guys, thanks!" Lightning responded with a big smile now as he accelerated amid the pack. "Watch me go . . . for all of you!"

Lightning's tightness and even the beginnings of his pain, seemed to ease, along with his fear of it, as he now smoothly accelerated among other cars in the pack. He felt he could deal with it all now . . . mile by mile, lap by lap.

— — — — —

"Mia," Cam gently said as he brought in a final trolley of buffet equipment back into the kitchen later, finding her still cleaning, "you're done for now, okay? Come and enjoy the race with me."

"I've just got to finish cleaning here, Cam," Mia sighed. "You know it's part of my grade."

"Okay, the rental's over," Flo smiled as she came up alongside them. "I'm takin' my café back now. You're just makin' the grill, even the floor, waaay too clean in here!"

"But I've still got those pots soaking over there," Mia noted, looking towards the sinks.

"Just let them soak some more," Cam soothingly replied as he rubbed her a little with his tire. "I'll help you with them later. You're done for now, okay?"

"Alright," Mia sighed, surrendering to her husband, and to her own fatigue, as she leaned against him.

"Time for me to take care of you," Cam invited. "Come, watch the race with me."

"Please relax, Mia. I'll keep the hot oils goin' here. Take care, you two," Flo gently encouraged as she shared a sympathetic glance with Cam, while he now supportively ushered Mia out of the kitchen.

— — — — —

"Okay, Stickers," Sally radioed. "Lap 133 — first break time's coming up here."

"Gotcha, Sal," Lightning replied. "Pushing to open up a gap here, per the usual plan."

"Nope," Sally radioed back to Lightning's surprise. "You'd only gain a quarter of a lap, or few seconds at most. Save what you got, and just bring it in on the next turn."

"I like you looking out for me like that," Lightning admired.

"I always have your bumper," Sally responded with a smile. "Got a motivational surprise for you, too . . . when you get here."

As Lightning rounded the turn and slowed into the Pit Lane, he saw Sally off of her platform and waiting for him at his pit spot. No team sign was needed to show him where to stop this time.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said to Lightning as he came to a stop at their team pit. Before he could say anything, she proceeded to give him one of the most potent and powerful kisses he had ever known, while Guido and Sarge worked smoothly around him. For a few wonderful seconds, Lightning was blissfully unaware of his tires being changed, or fuel filling his tank once more.

All too soon though he felt Sally break off their kiss, and heard her say in a most sultry way, "Okay, you're done. Go . . . for me . . ."

"Ka-chow!" Lightning replied, feeling terrific as he smoothly accelerated back onto the track, with a lot more inside him now than just more fuel and new tires.

"Did the trick for 'ya, huh?" he now heard Sally's voice say on the radio.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Lightning replied with deep satisfaction.

"Well, it cost us three-quarters of a lap behind the pack here," Sally noted. "But you can make a little something like that up for me, can't 'ya Stickers?"

"I am on it . . . pain or no pain!" he agreed.

"I choose 'no pain', okay?" she decided on the radio.

"Sally," Lightning gratefully admired, "what can I ever do for you . . . for all this?"

"All I want," she replied, "is you doing what you are right now . . . your best. Plus, I'd kinda like my Stickers back at the end of the race . . . in good enough shape to have just a little fun with, okay?"

"This is the first time I'm not hearing you ask for a win from me," he noted candidly.

"If it's a choice between a win for us, and you — having you whole, and not hurting," she radioed, " . . . I choose you."

"Sally . . . I can never repay you for something like that," Lightning said, filled with even more love now for his wife and partner than he could recall feeling before.

"Well, you can always try," Sally invited almost seductively.

"Sal, I'm not gonna try," Lightning radioed. "For you, I'm gonna do . . . both on, and off, the track here."

"I like hearing you tell me that," she said softly via their radio. "Pick up the pace, just a bit now for me, and let's see what happens."

Almost without thinking about it, Lightning accelerated and began catching up with the rear of the pack.

"Now," Sally coached, "just move through the pack, past those other cars like they were standing still. You're doing it effortlessly, because you're doing it for me . . ."

"Sally . . ." Lightning could only sigh with contentment, before reality began intruding again. "Sal . . . I'm sorry, the pain's returning now. I'll start pushing some more though anyway."

"No, my love," Sally gently responded. "Ease off. You made up the ground you needed to for the moment here. You're in a good, competitive position at this point, and we still have a long ways to go in this race."

"Sal, I should break out of the pack at some point and lead here," Lightning sighed on their radio, " . . . if I'm going to at all."

"I know," Sally admitted. "I'm just protecting you . . . getting you to pace yourself, okay? I want to keep you, us, in a competitive position, but not have you use up your reserve — burn yourself out prematurely. If you raced like you have recently in the 200-lap races . . . you wouldn't finish this one."

"Sal," Lightning radioed back, "thank you . . . for being honest with me."

"You deserve no less from me, my love," Sally replied. "But you do seem to be able to run pain-free at times. You have any ideas or feelings where the problem might be?"

"Even Doc couldn't figure it out before he went home with Dora to catch up with their other patients," Lightning noted. "It's just something though . . . like my engine is having to work too hard to get the extra power I used to be able to call on with no problem."

"Well don't worry about it, then," Sally encouraged. "You're doing good, my love. You're back in the pack, and the leaders aren't very far ahead of you."

"Wow, I am right in the middle of the pack again!" he admired. "I didn't even realize I was moving up like this. Thank you, Sally."

"Thank me later," she replied on the radio. "Just keep moving for now. But keep your reserve . . . for me later, if not for the race."

"Ka-choww!" Lightning replied back with a smile. "You have no idea what you do for me when you say things like that."

"Ohh yes I do," Sally smiled.

"Sally . . . I want to go for the lead here," he radioed. "You've got me feeling good again here. I'll ease off if I start feeling bad, but I think I can do it. I'd like to."

"Then go for it, my love," she warmly, almost seductively encouraged, to Lightning's surprise. "Go, take the lead . . . not just for me, but with me. I'm right there beside you, even in you. Let's do it . . . now."

Lightning gunned his engine again to advance closer to the leaders as they rounded another turn.

"You're red-lining on your RPMs," Sally cautioned, watching one of her Crew Chief's monitors.

"I know," Lightning replied, able to ignore the growing pain for a moment as he now passed the leaders, including Junior, to their surprise.

"Go, my love . . . go," Sally now warmly encouraged to Lightning on their radio, despite her own reservations at what she was seeing from his performance data on her monitor.

"Ladies and gentlecars," Darrell Cartrip now broadcast on the TV as everyone back home in Radiator Springs now watched, "this is what we've been waiting for the whole evening!"

"That's right, Darrell," Bob Cutlass' voice now picked up, "Lightning McQueen has made a major move here and is now in the lead for the first time tonight in the Vitoline 400!"

Everyone back home was now cheering . . . except Dana. She could only look on with concern now.

"WAAYY WHOOO!" Mater shouted, before he glanced at Dana out of the corner of his eye and stopped. "Whut's wrong?" he now asked her.

"Sally shared with me by phone within the last few days what pushing for the lead does to Lightning now," Dana quietly admitted to him. "Don't tell anyone else, please . . . but when he pulls ahead and takes the lead, he's pushing through a lot of pain now."

"Whut can we do?" Mater now asked quietly back to her.

"Pray . . ." was the only word Dana could reply with, even though she wasn't terribly religious herself, as she watched the TV screen with reservation. "But Sally has shared a back-up plan with me. She's prepared to ask us to help convince Lightning to retire . . . if this race doesn't go well, and especially if he ends up in a lot of pain again."

Mater looked down for a moment in concern, almost sadness. "I'll help you and Sally and Lightning . . . any way I can. I jist will."

"I know you will, darling," Dana replied, now nudging her husband closely. "Let's just hope and pray it doesn't come to that."

"I knew it wasn't good," Dana and Mater heard a gravelly voice say in the bay next to them. "But I didn't know it was that bad."

"Doc, Dora," Dana said quietly, having forgotten they were next to her, " . . . please, Sally asked me to keep this quiet, okay?"

"We shouldn't have come home, Dora," Doc sighed. "At least I should have stayed with him."

"We did the best we could, Skids," Dora assured next to him. "Sally knows what to do for him. She's nursed him back to health, even more than we have. Sally will make sure he's okay, or she'll convince him to pull out. She's the only one of us who really could."

"Just don't burn out your engine, kid," Doc said quietly as he watched the TV. "Don't kill yourself out there . . ."

— — — — —

For a moment now, Lightning was relishing the cheers and chants of the crowds as he led the field around the track. Inside though, he was fighting a terrible battle . . . one that he just wouldn't permit his face to show, or for Sally to hear on their radio. He was fighting off pain . . . increasingly searing, pulsing pain. It was focused in his engine. For as much gas as his engine was now getting, it seemed like the power just wasn't coming out of the fuel, as Lightning was used to feeling. He was pulling every foot-pound of torque he possibly could out of every turn of his engine, out of every firing of his cylinders . . . pushing himself for every rpm he could get.

"Lightning . . ." Sally finally radioed, knowing she was breaking his concentration. "I know what you're doing sweetheart. But I can't let you do it anymore for right now, okay? You've wow'ed the crowd here for a couple good laps now, but you have to back off and save yourself for the rest of the race. Your indicators are at danger levels now on my monitors. Please, my love. Please . . . for me . . ."

"Alright," Lightning sighed, finally easing off and allowing himself to grimace slightly at the almost overwhelming pain his engine was giving him.

"Lightning's now falling back into the pack," Darrell Cartrip now noted with some disappointment to the TV audience. "Maybe he still hasn't quite got his winning edge back in him yet, especially for a long race like this."

"Thank the Manufacturer," Dana sighed quietly, seeing Lightning fall back into the pack on TV as she leaned tightly against Mater.

"It'll be okay," Mater assured her, sensing she needed to hear it from him. "But are we now rootin' for Lightnin' not to win?" he almost whispered to her.

"As Doc says, we're rooting for him just not to kill himself out there," Dana whispered back, sharing her own fears now with her husband. "Both Sally and he deserve a long and happy life together . . . no matter what."

"So it's 'Live, Lightnin', live!' That's whut we should be cheerin' right?" he quietly asked.

"That's one way of putting it, darling," Dana whispered back, smiling at her husband's unique perspective on things. "But let's keep it to ourselves. Sally wants that kept private, okay?"

"I'd never let her . . . or you . . . down, Dana," Mater assured, nudging her tightly again. "It'll just be 'Go Lightnin, go!' That's all I'm sayin'!"

"I love you, Mater . . . you know that?" Dana said softly to him.

"I love you, too, Dana . . . my wife, my real wife . . ." Mater softly replied as well as they just leaned against each other with their eyes closed in bliss.

"Not to interrupt — but there is a pretty good race goin' on, 'ya know," Flo interjected as she once again passed by Dana and Mater, refilling their oils.

"We know . . ." Dana sighed with her eyes still closed and an ever so contented smile on her bumper.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Flo. They look like they're enjoying the race to me," Mia sighed as she rested against her own husband, while they also watched the race on TV.

Cam almost wanted to tell Mia the news that she'd passed her test, but decided that she just didn't need the excitement right now.

"Wake me if I fall asleep . . ." Mia said as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into a doze. Cam just gently rocked her as he watched her enjoy a well-deserved nap beside him.

"Love you, Mia . . ." he whispered.

— — — — —

"Okay, Sal, I'm back in the pack . . . and feeling better," Lightning radioed a moment later. "The pain's diminished."

"Your indicators are still high, but below danger levels," Sally concurred. "I'm sorry Lightning, I am."

"It's not your fault, Sally," he reassured, with a mixture of disappointment and almost resignation. "Sal . . . I'm looking forward to our talk afterwards. Because, if it's gonna keep being like this, I want to be your husband . . . just your husband . . . and give you a long life of deep love and happiness."

"Lightning, if it's going to keep being like this," she now confessed, "I . . . I was ready to ask you to retire — for me — after this race anyway. I was prepared to keep going if you really wanted to . . . but I love you, Lightning. I can't help it. I just want you with me . . . for a long time, okay?"

"Sally, you . . . our happiness . . . even the family — the child or children I know you want," Lightning radioed back, "all that comes first for us. I love you that much . . . and I vow it."

"Ohh Stickers," Sally tearfully admired. "You know . . . I'm falling in love with you, all over again."

"Me, too, Sal," Lightning softly agreed. "I am so in love with you . . . so in love."

"But hey, you know," he continued after a blissful shared moment of silence between them, despite the fact he was racing around a track at almost 200 miles an hour, "I'm holding my own here . . . and I'm not feelin' too bad."

"Then let's finish this thing," Sally encouraged. "I trust you completely, my love. If you want to push it towards the end, push it. I will ride out the pain with you. If you want to finish comfortably back in the pack though . . . you'll still be my champion, and I will show that to you after the race."

"Deal, Sal," Lightning readily agreed. "Deal."

Secure in their love, Lightning continued to move forward with the pack, pacing himself as he knew Sally would want, managing his pain as a dull ache again.

_Fuel . . . power . . ._ Lightning puzzled in his mind as he tried to push forward a little again though, despite the returning pain, almost testing himself . . . probing, searching for an answer to it all.


	41. Finding Home — Part III

"Welcome back race fans!" the veteran broadcaster greeted his television audience again. "This is Bob Cutlass as always, with my good friend Darrell Cartrip. We are approaching the final laps of the Vitoline 400. While most of the field has been performing as expected with Number 8, Junior, leading most of the way, crowd favorite Lightning McQueen has been running back in the pack for most of this race, only leading once for a brief moment so far."

"Yes, Bob," Darrell agreed, " . . . he's really been struggling. He has yet to regain the consistent, dominant style of racing he had in the past. There have been rumors going around the track today that if he doesn't do well in this race, or feel good afterwards, that he might just pack it in and retire."

"That would be a real loss to racing, Darrell," Bob commented.

"Hey!" Mater quietly whispered aside to Dana. "The secret's out! I didn't do it! I swear!"

Dana just at looked at Mater, before she burst out laughing loudly. Most others at the café turned in astonishment to stare in almost shock, as it seemed Dana was laughing at the sad rumor of Lightning's retirement. Doc and Dora tried to restrain their own smiles of amusement though, knowing what was really going on.

"I'm . . . We're sorry folks!" Dana tried to excuse, stifling her laughter. "It—It's an inside joke . . . between Mater and I. We weren't paying attention to the race just then . . . really," she continued, trying to cover up what she'd shared with Mater earlier. "I'm sorry. Boy am I embarrassed."

"Inside joke?" Mater quietly exclaimed to Dana while he stared at everyone staring back at him. "Whut's that?"

"Shhhhh!" Dana tried to quiet him down, while continuing to irrepressibly smile at him. "I'm serious," she whispered, " . . . or at least I'm trying to be here!" as she strenuously held back another coming fit of laughter as she looked at him beside her again.

"Am I gonna 'git it' when we git home?" Mater now whispered to her nervously.

"Why would you ask that, darling?" Dana quietly asked, still trying to calm down.

"Becuz, you once said that if I ever made you laugh and embarrass yurself in business or public, you said you'd 'git me' later," Mater reminded her.

"Oh Mater . . . no, no," Dana now tried to reassure him. "This was my own fault here. You were just being the wonderful truck you are — which is what I love you for, honestly. I could never really do anything . . . and I mean anything . . . bad to you ever, okay? I know you've experienced that in the past, and I do now remember saying once or twice that I would 'get you' for something like this. But I was saying that only in fun, and I'm sorry for allowing you think that I would ever harm you. I want you to know, and totally trust, that you're safe with me, always. I will never, ever deliberately hurt you, okay? I love you, Mater . . . I love you way too much to ever do that to you."

"Okay, Dana," Mater said quietly as he leaned against her with his eyes closed, trying not to tear up in both relief and gratitude.

"You big, wonderful softy," Dana gently encouraged, caressing him with a tire. "I'm glad you've got such a gentle, sensitive heart, you know that? But hey, let's just watch the rest of the race now . . . or, would you like to take me home, and see if you could tip your wife this time in the hay? . . . Moooo . . ." she even said.

Mater now opened a curious eye towards her, now cracking a smile as well.

"Gotcha," she whispered with a smile as she nudged him again.

"Thank you, Dana . . ." Mater sighed gratefully.

— — — — —

"Time for your second pit stop," Sally radioed. "Just bring it in when you reach Turn 4 here . . . Stickers . . . you there?"

"Oh, sorry, Sal," Lightning finally replied.

"What 'ya thinkin'?" she asked warmly.

"Sal, I can't help thinking that it's solvable somehow," he replied. "That there is a solution to the pain here."

"You want me to look under your hood?" she offered. "Be happy to do it. It'd cost us a bit of time. But I care way more about you and your feeling good, than I do about winning this race."

"Never mind," he decided. "I can manage for now, Sal. Thanks though."

"Just come see me for a pit stop after Turn 4 here," she requested. "I'm missing you."

"I'm comin', Sal," Lightning smiled. "I'm missing you, too."

Leaving the pack, Lightning coasted into Pit Row. He felt his perspective shifting now. His real prize wasn't across the finish line anymore . . . she was right there, waiting for him on the ground again at his pit spot.

"Sally . . ." Lightning sighed with a smile on his face as he approached her. This time he kissed her before she could do him the favor, as Guido and Sarge once again set about their tasks around him.

"Lightning," she said, ending their kiss, still nuzzling him, but wanting to say something. "Whatever you feel you need to do . . . I'm with you. Just . . . please come back to me at the end of this. That's all I want. You're good to go by the way," she added, almost not caring about the race anymore.

"Lightning McQueen is taking longer than the usually quick pit stops he and Sally are known for," Darrell Cartrip commented on TV. "They seem to be discussing something. There could be a problem here as the seconds tick by, and McQueen falls further and further behind the other cars in this race."

"I should have been at the track for this race, too, Mater," Dana sighed to her husband. "This is looking bad for him. I should be handling whatever press announcements they may have to make soon. Aro, Tia," she called across the café's lot to them, " . . . stand by to warm up the office here, maybe soon. We may have to help Sally and Lightning make some press statements."

"Sally," Lightning replied back at their pit spot. He looked at her, torn — reluctant to even go back onto the track now. He kissed her one more time . . . deeply, passionately . . . nudging her again afterwards. "I almost want to quit," he said, " . . . right now. But we got a lot of folks who care about us, and are pulling for us. So I'm gonna keep going here. I love you more than ever, Sally. And I will show you I do. I promise."

"I love you, too, Lightning," Sally tearfully replied as he now took off.

Without her telling him, Lightning knew he was a full lap and a half behind even the stragglers now on the track. It frustrated part of him, but he was feeling even more down now at leaving Sally behind in the pit area.

"Lightning McQueen is reentering the track now . . ." Bob Cutlass reported on the TV.

"Hey, Dana," Mater said, "Lightnin's getting' back in the race here. It ain't over yet!"

"I hate to say this, Mater," Dana quietly replied to him, "but a growing part of me now wishes it was. He's just going out there to hurt himself again, and knowing what I do . . . that's hard for me to watch."

"Sally . . ." Lightning radioed.

"I'm here," she replied, having once again mounted her platform. "What do you want to do?" she asked, reading his mind, and knowing how far back he now was.

"Let me think about it for a minute," he radioed back.

"You do that, my love," she invited. "I am with you, all the way . . . whatever you decide. Just radio when you're done, otherwise I'll let you think, okay? Bottom line though . . . I. Love. You. Sally out."

"Thanks, Sal," he replied. "I'll be back to you in a minute here. And I love you, too . . . more than this, way more than this now."

As he pushed ahead, back into serious pain, to try making up some ground in case he decided to stay in the race, Lightning fought within himself for an answer, a solution to the pain, as much as he was fighting it off.

_Fuel . . . Power . . . Engine . . ._ he thought to himself.

"Despite being almost two laps out of contention now," Bob Cutlass commented to the TV audience, "Lightning McQueen appears to once again be accelerating to make up some lost ground against the rest of the field."

Tears streamed away from Lightning's windshield now. There was no smile on his bumper anymore. Sally began crying, too, as she saw Lightning pass her on the track. She wanted to intervene, to pull him out of the race. But she had promised to let him make this choice.

Almost without realizing it, Lightning had passed now through the pack, even past the leaders. Then, it hit him . . .

"Wait!" Darrell exclaimed on the TV as the camera once again focused on Lightning. "This is highly unusual . . . McQueen is going into the pits again! He was just in there a few laps ago, and should not be due for the rest of this race now. His Crew Chief, Sally, has always kept him on a strict and strategic routine concerning pit stops."

"Could this be it, folks?" Bob asked. "Could Lightning McQueen be hanging it up, right here?"

Dana just began quietly crying as she leaned tightly against Mater while they both watched the TV. "It's over," she sniffed. "He's coming home to us now. They both are . . ."

Everyone else at the café began sadly tearing up, too.

— — — — —

"Lightning?" Sally radioed as Lightning approached their pit area, almost with a sense of relief though.

"Sally!" Lightning radioed back, breathing hard as he approached, now feeling the pain he had been ignoring, but struggling to share something with her anyway. "I've figured it out! It's the fuel in my engine! Open me up real quick, and adjust my fuel mixture! Thin it out! That's what's been holding me back . . . making me sluggish, having to work harder and in more pain than I used to!"

"But we don't have Doc this time . . . Never mind! I'm on it!" Sally said as she hurriedly dismounted from her Crew Chief's platform and grabbed a couple of tools in her tire as she dashed in front of Lightning while he came to a stop.

Sally quickly reached around on top of his hood, undoing the hood locks as Sarge and Guido began to help. She then threw up his hood, while the others moved to hold it open for her.

"Oh boy . . . where is that fuel valve?" Sally exclaimed as she frantically looked around his engine compartment.

"Back and to the right!" Lightning coached, still trying to catch his breath.

"Got it!" Sally confirmed as she quickly went to work re-setting the valve, wanting to do so much more for him however. "There. How does that feel?"

_VRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!_ Lightning suddenly revved very loudly.

"Wow!" Sally found herself involuntarily remarking with real surprise.

"Answer your question?" he replied, feeling far better all of a sudden.

"Closing your hood!" Sally responded, snapping herself back into the race now, as she scrambled out of the way while Sarge and Guido dropped his hood down, and they quickly twisted all the hood locks back to their closed positions.

"You're locked down!" Sally confirmed, giving him another quick kiss before backing out of his way. "_GO!_"

"Ka-CHOWW!" Lightning said as he revved loudly again and accelerated along Pit Row up to the allowed speed limit. As soon as he entered Turn 1, he floored it.

"Look at McQueen take off!" Cutlass exclaimed.

"I don't know what they did to him down there," Darrell commented, " . . . but somehow it looks like they just gave him a new lease on life! This is the Lightning McQueen we all used to know! The crowd is beginning to get excited here!"

"What?" Dana now asked, surprised at what she was now seeing and hearing on the TV.

"Looks like they'll be stayin' there a bit longer," Mater simply noted.

"He has a lot of ground to make up though," Bob noted to the TV audience. "Despite making up some ground a short while ago, he's back to being over a lap and a half behind the rest of the field. Will he make it up with less than 12 laps to go?"

"Lightning is surging through the pack," Darrell continued. "But the leaders are once again blocking him. They know what he can do when he's at his best!"

"Hang back, Stickers!" Sally coached on the radio, having rushed back up onto her platform. "Watch for an opening! They will make a mistake! How are you feeling?"

"FANTASTIC!" Lightning exclaimed. "We've just been overlooking that one little detail all this time!"

"Sooo, you're staying then? In the race, and in racing?" Sally now gently asked on the radio.

"What do you want me to do, Sally?" he replied back while waiting for an opening in front of him.

"Now's not exactly the time for this talk," Sally radioed.

"Then just your quick, honest answer," Lightning requested, " . . . please?"

"Honestly?" Sally said. "I would love you all to myself. But, I also love it when we race, and I know you do, too. It's who you are. Stickers . . . Lightning . . . it's your call, it always will be. But . . . could that include the rest of that vow you made to me, too, though?"

"Sally," he responded, "the thing I love about us, is that we always keep our vows to each other. And that includes the one I made on this track to you tonight. I want to see you become a mother, Sally . . . to our child."

"Lightning," Sally replied, almost feeling wonderfully overwhelmed, even stunned, " . . . I don't know what to say — except that I want to make you a proud father. That's my next big dream for us. I don't quite know how we would make that all work with life on the track and all. But I'm willing to try."

"Hole on the right!" Lightning radioed back, almost doing Sally's coaching job for her at the moment. "I'm going . . . and Sal, you got it! All that you want!"

Lightning zoomed through the gap the leaders had allowed on the right against the wall, as they now accelerated themselves to catch up to him.

"I was nice to 'ya a couple races ago, Lightnin'," Junior said, as he caught up with Lightning from behind. "But I want my second Piston Cup this season, too."

"Race 'ya for it!" Lightning challenged with a smile, while he dug deeper and accelerated even more.

"You're on!" Junior accepted as he accelerated as well and gave chase.

"LOOK AT LIGHTNING AND JUNIOR GO!" Bob exclaimed in the broadcast booth. "Together, they have torn away from the pack, and will soon catch up with the stragglers. But in order to regain the lead, Lightning not only has to lap the pack, but lap Junior as well."

"With Junior right on his tail though, Bob," Darrell picked up, "I just don't see how he can do that!"

"McQueen is now dodging through the congested pack on the backstretch!" Bob reported. "They seem to be slowing him down a bit. Junior is now right behind him, looking to try and pass McQueen again and cement his lead!"

"Lightning and Sally seem aware of Junior trying to get around him," Darrell picked up. "He's dodging and blocking Junior well at this point, no doubt with her extremely skilled coaching!"

"Children . . . He said children . . ." Sally dreamily sighed, staring off nowhere in particular at that moment. It was the best gift and promise Lightning had ever given her . . . aside from marrying her. Sarge and Guido just looked up at her, wondering if she was alright.

"Uh, oh . . ." Sarge confided to Guido upon hearing that dreaded word come from Sally.

"Comé?" Guido asked.

"Little ones . . . niños . . . you back working at the tire store, and me just selling surplus again!" Sarge urgently whispered to his teammate, as he struggled to remember the right word in Italian he had once heard while serving with the Army in Europe. "B-Bambinos!" he said, finally seizing on the right word, as he glanced up at Sally again.

"Oh no, no, no! Caro dio no!" Guido quietly exclaimed, thinking of the implications. "Diaper pads! 'De sitting of babies! No!" he replied in surprising English.

Guido now pointed up at Sally with a fork as he looked in alarm at Sarge. Guido then gestured a large curve in front of himself before pointing up at Sally again.

"Uhh . . . not yet," Sarge whispered back, " . . . I think!"

— — — — —

"The two McQueens do seem to be back to their old winning ways again here!" Cutlass continued to the broadcast audience. "LIGHTNING HAS NOW BROKEN THROUGH THE PACK AGAIN! HE IS ACCELERATING OUT ONTO OPEN TRACK AHEAD OF HIM NOW! BUT CAN HE GAIN THE CRUCIAL LAP HE NEEDS AGAINST JUNIOR? THE CROWD IS GOING WILD WITH EXCITEMENT NOW! THIS RACE IS NOW JUST DOWN TO THESE TWO CARS!"

"STICKERS!" Sally yelled on her radio, finally having snapped herself back to the race and watching her monitors. "Keep flooring it! You're pushing Junior to consume his fuel faster! At the previous pace he could have made what he has since his last pit stop stretch to the finish. But with you making him run faster, he has to eat up his fuel to the point where he will have to pit! You've got just seven laps to make him run out of fuel or pit! That's the key! GO MY LOVE! GO!"

"LIGHTNING IS NOW WIDENING THE GAP WITH JUNIOR!" Cutlass exclaimed on the TV.

"He's okay?" Mater urgently whispered to his wife.

"They must have fixed something in him on that last stop that was holding him back," Dana replied, shaking her hood in wonder. "But yes, darling . . . Lightning is okay. Otherwise he just couldn't do what he's doing now."

"Go, Lightning, Go . . ." Mater now said quietly, while looking at Dana out of the corner of his eye, just to be sure.

"Yeah . . . Go, Lightning, go," Dana tearfully smiled now as she resumed looking at the TV with Mater and everyone else, nudging against her husband very tightly.

"See, I told you Sally would take care of him," Dora nudged Doc. "She even fixed something in him we missed!"

"Don't let her know that," Doc sighed. "Otherwise, I'll never live it down."

"JUNIOR IS SUDDENLY SEEMING TO HESITATE NOW!" Cutlass suddenly reported on TV.

"FUEL?" Junior exclaimed by radio to his Crew Chief back on the track. "I can't come in for fuel now!"

"We've double checked it here!" his Crew Chief radioed back. "If you don't come in when you reach Turn 4 next, you won't have enough fuel left at the speed McQueen is now making you run at to finish this race, or enough laps to regain the lead if you fuel any later. Your choice, boss!"

"I'm coming in! Fuel me!" Junior radioed angrily. "But quick, and just enough to win!"

"JUNIOR'S PITTING!" Darrell exclaimed. "THERE IS NO WAY HE CAN REGAIN THE COMMANDING LEAD HE'S ABOUT TO LOSE TO LIGHTNING NOW!"

"Keep flooring it, my love!" Sally urged. "Junior's gonna make it real short here and only take on enough fuel to finish the race! He will come out charging after you! The lead you get now will be all you'll have! GO FOR IT!"

"I'm pushing it!" Lighting confirmed.

"How do you feel, my love?" Sally asked.

"I'm good!" Lightning assured. "I'm me."

"Stickers, I love you," Sally admired. "Go. Bring it home. Bring home the win now . . . to me."

"I'm on my way, Sal," Lightning radioed back, with a smile. "And I love you . . . I love you so much."

"Junior's back on the track," she now calmly reported, "about ten cars behind you. He's even in laps with you now, with five laps to go."

"I'm ready," Lightning confirmed.

"Ease off a little," Sally coached. "Plug the hole behind you. Let the other leaders hold Junior back with you as you eat up the last laps here. The rest of them cannot accelerate as you can. Then on the final turn, punch it. Junior will not be able to make it past the other leaders and you before the finish line."

"Ready for your mark," Lightning confirmed by radio as he now slowed to the front of the rest of the pack.

"Wow," one of the other lead cars remarked as Lightning decelerated a little beside him. "Losing your edge again now, McQueen? Getting tired?"

"Yeah, Gus," Lightning replied with a sigh, masking his true intent. "Maybe I'm losin' it a little here. Comin' back from an injury like I've had can be tough."

"Sorry to hear about that," Gus responded. "But, your loss can be my win!" he said, now beginning to accelerate.

"Complication with the plan now, Sal," Lightning radioed as Gus started to pull ahead of him.

"Yeah, I'm seeing it," Sally acknowledged. "He's opening up a hole for Junior to shoot through. Punch it now!"

"Then again, maybe I've still got it!" Lightning said to Gus as he accelerated and passed him once again.

"Awww man!" Gus said, seeing his victory disappear.

"Lightning seemed to falter there for a moment," Bob exclaimed. "But he has now regained the lead!"

"But Junior is now right back on his tail!" Darrell added. "And there are no cars to block their progress ahead as they enter the final lap and a half!"

"Just push it and drive it," Lightning coached himself as he dug even deeper for the win he now wanted.

He almost didn't hear Sally coaching him 'dodge right' and 'dodge left' as he drew on instinct to match her instructions in blocking Junior, and called on a reserve to run even harder that he didn't know he had, as he zoomed around the turns and along the straight-aways.

"It's the final turns!" Bob Cutlass exclaimed. "Junior's running to the outside, trying to make a move. LIGHTNING IS ACCELERATING ONE MORE TIME! JUNIOR IS STRAINING TO PULL UP BESIDE HIM AS THEY APPROACH THE FINISH! THEY'VE ROUNDED THE FINAL CURVE NOW! THEY ARE GOING ALL OUT! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN IS GOING FOR BROKE, PUSHING FOR ALL HE'S WORTH! . . . IT'S . . . IT'S . . . LIGHTNING MCQUEEN BY OVER A CAR LENGTH! _LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HAS WON THE VITOLINE 400!_"

"The stadium here is erupting in jubilation at having witnessed Lightning McQueen's NOW INCREDIBLE first victory in returning to a 400-lap race!" Darrell added amid the roar of the crowd. "It remains to be seen though . . . will he go out on top like this? Or does this mark the real return of a winning Lightning McQueen to racing?"

"Sally McQueen is now entering the track at Turn One from Pit Row as her husband comes down the homestretch again," Cutlass continued.

"STICKERS!" Sally exclaimed, almost crying for joy, as Lightning slowed down beside her in the turn. "We did it, my love!"

"The team," he said to her amid the cheering crowds along the backstretch, " . . . is back!"

"Yesss!" Sally gleefully said as she just nudged against him tightly for a few seconds, despite the fact they were rounding the track at over 100 miles per hour.

"How are you feeling?" she then asked him.

"You've been asking that of me a lot today," he noted.

"So . . . how are you feeling?" she simply asked him again, with a smile.

"I am sooo me now," he said, with a smile as well. "And you're why, Sally. You got me back, all the way . . . beyond where I thought I could go now in life. I owe you everything, my wife — and I will be spending the rest of my life repaying you with everything you want . . . and that includes a family, Sally. I mean that, whenever you want."

"Well, we are on track now towards a second Piston Cup," Sally sighed as she looked at him.

"Let's take a little drive here," Lightning suggested, "just the two of us . . . and get started planning your dream."

"Ohh, Stickers," Sally tearfully smiled as they nudged each other tightly as they continued around the track together in victory.

"You know," Lightning remarked as they continued around the track together, "you're the only Crew Chief who runs victory laps with their winning racecar afterwards."

"Yeah, so?" she replied. "And I'm still the only lady Crew Chief, and the only Crew Chief who is married to her racecar."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sal," Lightning assured.

— — — — —

"Dana . . . whut you cryin' for?" Mater gently asked. "Lightnin' jist won here!"

Dana just shook her hood, smiling as she looked at him. "I'm just so happy for them," she sniffed, " . . . for all of us, really. It means they can go on doing whatever they want in life together . . . that the team and the business can stay together. I was just inwardly afraid that Lightning would have to settle for less than what he might want. That just isn't him. Stuff like that can ruin marriages, wreck lives. I've seen it before."

"Not Lightnin' and Sally," Mater asserted. "They'd never give up on each other. They jist wouldn't!"

"Maybe you're right, darling," Dana sniffed, recovering herself. "Maybe I'm just going 'Hollywood' on you here . . . needless drama and fear."

"I'd like to jist go all 'farm' on you," Mater suggested. "Take 'ya home, check on the tractors, let Roamer out . . . and then settle in bed with 'ya, and do it all over again tomorr'a."

"Mater," Dana invited with a smile, " . . . hook me up and take me home!"

"Wait!" she then said, after Mater had already cinched her up against his tool deck. "They're about to do the awards ceremony. Let's watch . . . for a minute longer anyway! Besides, it's kinda comfy watching TV with you like this. We oughta try it at home."

"Wwissh I could still do that wwith youu," Mandy said to Tex, looking over at Dana cinched up on Mater's back.

"You will, Mandy," Tex lovingly assured her. "You even just did," he said as he nudged her on her wheel platform, as they too now watched the awards coverage starting on TV.

— — — — —

"Mack, have you seen Lightning?" Sally asked as everyone gathered around the infield stage for the awards ceremony. "I thought he was right beside me, and then I lost him in the crowd here."

"I dunno," Mack admitted. "He'll show up though."

A moment later, Lightning surfaced among the crowd, surrounded as always by cameras and adoring fans.

"Hey, there you are!" Sally said to him with a degree of relief as they reunited. "What were you off doing? You've practically never disappeared on me after a race . . . especially when we've won. What gives?"

"Just off taking care of something," he replied casually.

"You've never needed to do anything by yourself before right after a race," Sally said, eyeing him with suspicion.

Lightning just confidently returned her inquisitive gaze this time, which surprised Sally even more.

"Okay," she said, betraying an ever so slight smile. "I trust you . . ."

"Good," Lightning simply replied. "Because I've already vowed that I will never give you a reason not to."

"You have," Sally admitted as she looked down for a moment.

"Then just let it be," he gently advised.

"Alright," she accepted, looking at him again. "Difficult as that is, I'll do as you ask, and let it be."

Lightning now just gave her light kiss on the fender.

"Lightnin'," Junior then interrupted, as they all gathered at the infield stage. "You caught me, today. But I'll be ready for the 'old you' next time . . . that is if you're back to stay."

"Thanks, Junior," Lightning merely replied, as he looked at Sally beside him while they both motored up onto the winners' platform. The awards ceremony now began around them.

"Why didn't you tell him that we are back?" Sally whispered to him.

Lightning just looked at her and smiled. "Relax," he encouraged, without elaborating any further.

Sally looked at him a little oddly, while trying to quell her suspicions.

"By the way," Junior added as the fanfare continued, "you two look good together, even up there on the winner's platform — nice touch. I'd do it, too . . . except I'm just not quite that close to my Crew Chief!"

Lightning and Sally now laughed, as she decided to just relax and nudge against him.

"Ladies and gentlecars," Bob Cutlass continued, now as track announcer as well. "Presenting tonight's winners of the Mid-America Vitoline 400 . . . Number 95, Lightning McQueen, and his Crew Chief and racing partner, Sally McQueen!"

The crowd roared as confetti cannons exploded around them.

"Thank you," Lightning said gratefully as he and Sally received their trophy amid applause and cheers that diminished as he began to speak. "Thank you. Folks, there was a time, not long ago, when I thought I might not be up here tonight . . . or even here at all. While my Radiator Springs Racing Team, my main sponsor, Dinoco, and our many friends and fans all helped me to get here tonight . . . the car who's truly responsible, and deserves the most credit for my being here, is my wife, Sally . . ."

The crowd interrupted him with enthusiastic cheering, almost a roar of approval, saluting Sally. She just smiled gratefully at them, and especially at her husband.

"That's why I wanted her right up here next to me on this winner's platform," Lightning added. "That's why I race with her, and why we race together . . . as a team."

The crowd cheered again.

"She's gone a long time here though," Lightning continued when the cheering died down, now with a tear in his eye as he looked at Sally, "with little more than my gratitude and love for all that she's done for me . . . through both racing, and through my crash and recovery."

Sally was now deeply touched, and looked at Lightning admiringly as she nudged him tightly while he continued to speak. "But now," he added, "it's her turn. It's time for her dream to come true. So Sally," he said as he turned slightly towards her and looked into her eyes, "I am ready . . . ready to retire from racing, right now, tonight . . . and settle down in Radiator Springs and have a family with you — if that is your heart's desire, and your choice. I love you, Sally Carrera McQueen. And I want the whole world to know just how much I do."

Sally just stared, open-mouthed at her husband, her true love, for a second. But then, she buried her hood against him and began crying with joy, as Lightning nudged her tightly. The crowd around them was initially stunned in silence. Finally though, they began letting out a joyful, admiring cheer . . . even a roar of approval at the love, and loving act, they were witnessing.

Sally tried to look up at him, only to collapse crying in overwhelming gratitude and love again. Finally though, she recovered herself enough to speak into the microphones in front of them as she looked at him.

"Lightning," she now tearfully said, " . . . I don't think any girl . . . any wife . . . could have received a more loving gift than the choice you have just offered to me. I am gonna be crying with joy for days, even months and years, over the love you are showing me tonight . . ."

The crowd just cheered again. There wasn't a dry eye now in the stadium . . . or among the TV audience watching. Every couple back at Flo's café was now either nudging, or gripping each other's tire tightly as well. Still working late in her office with the full-wall TV display on, having just returned from an urgent business trip; even Sofia paused as well, and sent another loving wish to the prince of a car she had yet to meet.

"You are a winner, a champion," Sally continued, as they remained on the winner's platform. "Not just on this track tonight, but in my heart . . . and in the hearts of most everyone here, or watching this . . ."

The crowd loudly agreed, interrupting with another round of cheering.

"But that's the problem," she said, looking at him as tears openly flowed down her fenders. "As much as I want to, I can't just keep you to myself. Because everyone here loves who you are, too, and what you do . . . what we do, together. So, out of the deepest love for you, and the champion you really are . . . and out of love for our team, our town, our friends, our fans, and for the racing that we both do so well together . . . I choose . . . for us to have a family . . . and to keep racing! That's my real dream!"

The crowd just exploded in joy at hearing Sally's decision.

Sofia just shook her hood and smiled watching the TV in her office. "I would have made sure you two were supported anyway," she sighed.

"Phew!" Dana sighed on Mater's back. "We still have a team to open a store for now."

"Hey, Dana!" Aro called to her. "You still need us tonight?"

"No," Dana sighed. "As much as I didn't think it would end up this way earlier, everything's alright now. I've got the office phone forwarded to my home. There'll be a couple inquiries and messages, but I'll take care of them before I go to sleep here. You two enjoy the rest of the weekend . . . we'll just see 'ya Monday."

"Hope you enjoyed your party," Aro replied.

"We did . . . thanks!" Dana replied, relaxing as Mater held her up on his tool deck and hook.

"Well, I have to get Tia home," Aro said, excusing themselves. "She's gotta start resting more now."

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because, I'm gonna be a mom!" Tia proudly noted.

"No way . . . get out of town, really?" Dana asked surprised.

Tia, and even Aro, just smiled at each other now.

"Well, congratulations!" Dana continued. "Just know I'll still need both of you for the long haul here!"

"We'll be there!" Tia assured as she left with Aro.

"Now I'm starting to feel like Flo has, over the possibility of losing my help!" Dana noted to Mater as they left.

"'Ya know, speakin' of stores though . . . I wouldn't 'a minded opening a farm store," Mater hinted. "It might 'a been fun to jist sell jugs of bio-fuel, toy tractors, and the like."

"You know . . . that's not a bad idea. Despite what I said this morning, maybe we could work that in to all this, somehow . . ." Dana now mused as Mater lovingly towed her away towards home.

— — — — —

"I was prepared to give it all up for you, you know," Lightning said to Sally amid the cheering around them as they remained on the platform.

"I know you were," Sally replied. "And for a moment, my own heart said yes. I was ready to retire and just have a family with you back in Radiator Springs. Nothing could have made me happier. But then I looked at everyone around us . . . and I knew I had to share you, to share us, even our family . . . with everyone else as well. We have so much, my love, to do for so many around us. And we do it best, through racing . . . together. Plus, I love the thrill of racing and winning with you . . . and I want our child to know that too — to be proud of his, or her, or their father."

"Sally," Lightning replied as they remained on the winner's platform together, "I could not be prouder of you, or the choice you have made for us tonight. I love you, now and always."

"I love you, too, Lightning . . ." Sally said as she nudged him tightly and tearfully again, as the crowd continued cheering around them.

— — — — —

"Well, Peugeot disappeared here before I could ask him . . . but, how do you think I did tonight?" Mia queried Cam as they finished cleaning the pots in the kitchen and closing the café together a little later, after the race and festivities had ended.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Cam replied, straining to hide his smile.

"When we get home?" Mia pressed. "Why not right now?"

"Well . . ." Cam covered, "if the news is not so good, I can comfort you better there. And if the news is good, we can celebrate better there, too . . . don't you think?"

"Come on!" Mia pleaded. "After all this — all the compliments — the news can't be bad . . . can it?"

"Do you want your news now or later?" Cam asked as unemotionally as he possibly could.

"Ohhhhh . . ." Mia hesitated, caught in the horns of a dilemma. "Okay, at home. But let's get there . . . now!"

Cam just smiled as they left the café for home across the intersection and down along the side street.

"Hey, changing the subject for the moment," he noted, "you know about Tia's big news?"

"Yeah, she told me when we went home to change for the race," Mia replied. "Dora caught it when Tia was in for a quick, routine check-up and oil change this afternoon."

Cam remained silent for a moment. Mia then stopped him in concern. "That stuff . . . it doesn't make you nervous, does it?" she probed.

"You didn't go in for a check-up at the clinic, too, did you?" he asked.

"No, silly, I was with you all day," Mia replied with a smile. "But relax, I'm not about to become a mother yet. We've got a restaurant to open and run!"

"But you don't mind that your sister . . ." Cam began to say.

"No, Cam, I don't," Mia assured. "She and I are twins, but we're not identical . . . well, we are — but we don't have the same interests or aspirations now, especially since we married you two . . . or rather each of you."

"This twin stuff is still confusing at times, isn't it?" Cam smiled.

"Just take me home, monsieur," Mia requested. "You still owe me some news here of your own!"

"Mia," Cam noted as they continued driving slowly now, " . . . just know that when you are interested . . . in becoming a mother . . . I won't mind."

"Well, I hope you'll be more enthusiastic than that when the time comes!" Mia kidded him.

"I will, Mia," Cam assured, looking at her. "For you, I will."

"Let's hang a right here," Mia suggested with a smile. "We're about to pass by our own house."

"Well," Cam noted as they entered through the front door of their home. "It looks like everyone else has already gone to bed . . ."

"Which is exactly where we're going . . . now!" Mia quietly said, finishing Cam's sentence for him.

"What, you don't have any confidence in how you did?" Cam casually asked as they began motoring down the short hallway of their wing.

"When your future is already decided, but you don't know the decision . . . how would you feel?" Mia pointedly asked in reply.

"Wow, Mia," Cam remarked as he ushered her into their room and closed the door behind them for the night, as he looked at her. "You sure are uptight . . . for a chef!"

"OHHHHHH CAAAAMMM!" Mia screamed . . . just before she tackled him with elation.

— — — — —

"Mack, why not take the team and go have fun for a couple of days," Lightning suggested as he and Sally gathered with their crew now in the infield lot. "Sally and I are takin' a drive. We'll just see you at the next race."

"A drive?" Mack asked. "Where?"

"Oh, just towards our family," Lightning replied with a smile as he looked at the love of his life now.

"See 'ya, Mack!" Sally enthusiastically responded as she now took off, enticing Lightning into a pursuit behind her.

"You're right Guido," Sarge sighed as the team watched Lightning and Sally go, " . . . it's gonna be diaper pad duty for us."

"Eh, I won't mind," Mack noted, as both Sarge and Guido looked up at him.

"Amore," Guido then simply sighed, while Sarge now looked strangely at him now as well.

— — — — —

"So . . . just where are we going?" Sally said as Lightning caught up to her.

"Home to the Wheel Well," Lightning casually replied.

"The Wheel Well?" Sally exclaimed. "But our next race is in Atlanta . . . next weekend."

"Exactly," he smiled. "No one will be expecting us to be back home this week. We got some serious hot waxing, and 'family planning', to do. And I do not want us to be disturbed!"

"Just how, may I ask, are we getting both there, and to Atlanta in time?" Sally asked with her own smile now.

"Well," Lightning hinted, " . . . ordinarily, that would be your job. But I took care of it this time. We're just lucky you sped off down the right road here."

Lightning now led her around a corner and into a disused factory parking lot . . . where Max, their trusty Dinoco helicopter, was quietly waiting for them, with a ready and knowing wink.

"Lightning McQueen!" Sally smiled broadly.

"It's perfectly legit . . . even by your rules," Lightning assured. "We're just 'commuting home'. Why Max, you even got the Champagne coolant I requested."

"And the hot wax you wanted, too, thanks to your having Guido get it to me in time," Max added. "And don't worry, I'm not seeing or hearing a thing en route to the Wheel Well. I've got a flight to run here. If you need to get my attention though, just tap on the intercom."

"Max, we owe you one," Sally said gratefully.

"Just consider me when it comes time to pick a Godparent or a middle name, and I'll be happy," Max replied.

"And Lightning," Sally added, "I owe you another one. I'm sorry I doubted you . . . even for a second there."

"You're a tough one to arrange surprises for," he smiled. "That — and being injured — is why I haven't really been able to pull off a good one for you until now."

"Lightning McQueen . . ." she sighed, as he now kissed her deeply before they boarded the helicopter.

"But what if I'd chosen retirement for us tonight?" Sally then asked. "And what if I led us down the wrong road?"

"Max would still have been here to take us home," Lightning replied, " . . . and I'd be strenuously trying to turn you around to get you over here, without letting on."

Sally could now only smile, and nudge him tightly.

"After you, my Corporate Chair and Crew Chief," Lightning invited as he ushered Sally onboard.

"I am yours though . . . first, foremost, totally, and forever," Sally noted as Lightning now joined her in the passenger cabin. "Our adventure continues though, doesn't it."

"Yes it does," Lightning agreed as the helicopter's door now closed and they took off into the nighttime sky. "And it only gets better from here, Sally. I vow it."

"I vow it, too, my love," Sally said softly to him. "Could I have one little present when we get home though?" she smiled.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I think it's time I looked like your Crew Chief, and part of the team," she decided. "So could we arrange with Ramone for me to get a blue version of your 'cruising' paint scheme? I'd even like to wear your number . . . 95."

"Sally . . ." Lightning sighed, moved beyond words and almost choking up himself now.

"You and I are a team," Sally said, looking lovingly at him. "It's just time we showed the world that, in what I wear with you, too."

"You . . ." Lightning simply said as he nudged her tightly for a moment. "Now relax," he invited, "and allow me to give you your very first in-flight hot waxing. After all . . . you're gonna be a mother."

"But you raced tonight," Sally reminded him. "Plus I promised I'd make you forget the track afterwards. Shouldn't I be doing you first?"

"Nope," he assured. "You've made me all better now, and I just want to show you."

"Kaa-chowww . . ." Sally sighed as she let Lightning begin to pamper her and then some, as they flew off towards home.

* * *

_Lightning and Sally may have crossed the finish line of their dreams in coming back from his crash, but there's still a Bonus section to come here!_

— _Norwesterner_


	42. Bonus — Grand Openings

"Four deluxe breakfasts and two more hot oils on top of that!" Flo called out across the serving counter into the café's kitchen.

"Flo, isn't it time you got going over to the headquarters opening?" one of her new interns asked as she ran the grill inside the kitchen. "We've got more than enough of us here to run the café this morning."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Flo sighed, looking down.

"Hey, Flo!" she heard a familiar voice say behind her.

"Mia! Cam!" Flo said turning around with suddenly renewed interest.

"Thought we'd find you still here, working," Mia smiled.

"You know me . . ." Flo excused with a half smile as her voice drifted off.

"Yes we do," Mia replied knowingly. "Cam, would you excuse Flo and I for a second? We'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Oh no, Mia," Flo deflected. "You don't need to send Cam away. I'm good."

"Alright," Mia accepted. "But let's go, and you're still answering one question for me — how are you doing? The whole truth."

"Well, even though I used to only wind up seeing you when we changed shifts," Flo admitted, seemingly with relief as they turned to leave, "I've missed you two being around here every day."

"I've missed switching shifts with you, too, Flo," Mia replied.

"But, with the interns we're starting to share now," Flo continued, "I have more help than I've ever had around here."

"So why aren't you taking days off now?" Mia asked. "Even planning that road trip we've all heard you talking about?"

"I don't know what to do with myself!" Flo responded. "The café is right across the street from my house. I've been going out my front door and coming straight over here basically every day for over 40 years now! Besides, these interns still need some training at times. After all, they are here to learn from me, not just work."

"Flo . . ." Mia sighed, shaking her hood. "These interns have already had ten times more training than Tia and I ever did when you started entrusting us at times to run the café by ourselves. And half their learning is in doing things themselves . . . not just watching you continue to supervise the place. They're here to try managing among themselves at times, too — not just cooking and running orders. There is life for you outside the café, you know . . . other things to experience. You're missing that. Even though Cam and I have been occupied a lot lately ourselves getting our restaurant ready for opening — and we love what we're doing there — he and I have still been taking the occasional day off once in a while, to just be together. The other day, he even took me for a drive and picnic up at Tailfin Pass. The sunset to the west over Carburetor City is practically as good as it is over Ornament Valley here. Have you and Ramone ever seen it?"

"Well, no . . ." Flo replied hesitantly.

"Forty years being within an hour's drive of it . . . longer than Cam and I have been alive . . . and you've never seen it?" Mia asked. "While you could always see it after you died — trust me on that one — I'd recommend seeing it with Ramone while you're down here on Earth. Doing stuff like that, in these bodies, is what life's about, Flo . . . not just running order after order at a café, even when the café is yours."

Flo just looked down, not saying a thing.

"Tell 'ya what," Mia proposed. "How about a trade. Truth is Cam and I need your help tonight for our opening at Shangri-La. Dana did a little too good a job in getting the word out about it. With the help of her Hollywood friends, and Peugeot's reputation, she went and turned it into a celebrity culinary gala! We've now got notables from throughout the Southwest coming here, and even a waiting list for reservations almost a mile long. Part of why Cam and I are in town this morning is to ask practically everyone to help us handle the crowds tonight. So how about you let your interns run the café for the rest of the day here, and come help us. In exchange, Cam and I will stage some memorable double-dates with you and Ramone . . . drives and simple but wonderful gourmet picnics in incredible locales, the whole nine yards. And Flo, I'll help you appreciate life, and opportunities that should not be missed . . . from the unique perspective of someone who basically died for a few minutes."

"Talking about that doesn't bother you?" Flo asked.

"No, Flo," Mia assured. "I love my life now. My experience was nightmarish. Being kidnapped, terrorized and beaten was hard. I just grip Cam extra tight when I think about it — and bless him, he just gives me extra love whenever I do. But it all opened a door . . . to appreciating, savoring life. To seeing things in ways I never had before, and probably never would have otherwise. It changed me. I'm grateful for that, and I want to share what I have and see now with others. It feels good, Flo. It really does."

"Now go get Ramone though," Mia encouraged, "and let's get over to Lightning and Sally's Team Headquarters opening. Then, both of you just stick with Cam and I for the rest of the day. We'd appreciate the help . . . and we will make sure you two have fun, and start reconnecting in new ways. I guarantee it!"

"Well, Ramone does have some painting appointments at his shop today," Flo qualified. "But I'll get him to close early and join us. But you know, Mia, you're becoming another 'town angel'," she then smiled, "just like Sally."

"Thank you . . . Flo," Mia accepted, feeling humbled.

"It's true, you know," Cam echoed as he lovingly nudged Mia.

Mia was almost tearfully moved as she looked at both her husband and her friend. "Well," she accepted, " . . . I guess, or I hope, I've brought a little of that back with me. Plus, if Radiator Springs is gonna be the 'heaven' we all want it to be, you can never have too many angels around."

"Love you, my angel," Cam said as he kissed her.

"You're gonna start me crying again," Mia warned with a tearful smile as she buried her hood against him and suddenly started to openly cry.

"It's alright," Cam assured Mia as he looked at Flo. "Mia's just still got a lot going on beneath the surface," he gently explained as Mia cried against him. "At times, it just comes out. It's mostly just a profound gratitude for coming back, isn't it sweetheart?"

"Yes," Mia agreed, quietly sobbing against her husband. "He's just so there for me . . . catching me at moments like this, whenever they come up. He just encourages me to let it out, lean against him . . . and then I'm back to normal. It's not about what I suffered, it's not. I just have these feelings now. These incredible appreciations about life and love . . . just being back here, and sharing so much with Cam. It all just overwhelms me at times."

"Doc calls it 'Post Traumatic Stress'," Cam added as he continued nudging Mia reassuringly. "But Dora says that maybe it's more like a 'Post Heaven' extra sensitivity to life. She told us she's heard about it in a few near-death cases. We like her diagnosis better, don't we, Mia?"

"Yes," Mia sighed, her sobs diminishing. "Cam though is an angel, too. He's never shied away from me during these emotional fits I've been having."

"They're not fits," Cam warmly countered.

"Okay," Mia tearfully conceded with a growing smile now. "He won't let me say anything bad about what I go through here. He simply calls it 'healing', even heartwarming that I have such feelings. I love him so much for it. If he's doing something, he just drops whatever it is and comes over and holds me, whenever I need it. I've been trying to hold it together though when our restaurant staff is around lately . . . by focusing on the tasks and folks around us, rather than myself . . . even 'spreading the love' you might say."

"I've just assured her that feeling really normal may just take some time," Cam added. "And if she's crying out of feeling deep joy and gratitude, what's so bad about that?"

"You see what an angel he is, too?" Mia tearfully smiled as she looked at her husband. "That's kind of becoming our theme in life together."

"And it's a wonderful thing," Flo assured. "Actually, it does kinda put things in perspective for me. I'm just workin' . . . feeling decent or normal at the café. It's what I've been used to. There have been rare, magic moments with Ramone. But you two are right. I should be enjoying more of those now. Tell 'ya what . . . I accept your offer here! Let me go get Ramone out of his store for Lightning and Sally's headquarters opening here, and then at least I'll be yours for the day. I'd like to come to see things from your perspective a bit more . . . I would, Mia. Be back in a minute!"

"See?" Cam said to his wife as Flo departed.

"Okay," Mia admitted, drying her tears. "You're right, I shouldn't be ashamed when it happens in public. But a lot of folks would say you have a 'crazy wife' . . . at least one who's emotionally challenged now."

"Mia," Cam lovingly said, "I will gladly tell you this as many times as you need to hear it. You're not crazy, or handicapped in any way. You're just sensitive, and grateful, and joyous towards life now. It is a good, even a beautiful thing . . . not a burden at all, for either one of us. Don't you think folks are so happy in Heaven that they're crying every day?"

"I can't quite remember that," Mia sniffed with a slight laugh as she leaned against him.

"Well, I think you just brought a little of that back with you," Cam continued. "I've even seen mom cry for joy at times a bit, and she doesn't care how handicapped she is in life now. Dad's happier than he's ever been, too. Deep happiness and occasional tears just go together, so far as I can see. It's nothing to be ashamed of . . . or even hide."

Mia just passionately kissed her husband. Then she looked deeply into his eyes, quietly marveling at him.

"We have a restaurant to open tonight," she gently reminded him. "We've got to remain just a little grounded and focused amid all this tear-filled joy, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But personally, I like the tear-filled joy, too."

"I love you," she sighed, closing her eyes as she nudged against him for a moment.

"See, you're better already," he warmly noted. "Plus, we helped a friend appreciate a thing or two in the process. Love you, too, by the way."

"You've helped and healed me . . . through so much here," Mia quietly sighed, still leaning against Cam.

"And I will keep doing it," Cam assured. "Through this life, and beyond."

"Cam . . ." Mia added, but with a sudden reluctance.

"What is it, Mia?" he gently asked. "Just tell me."

"It's funny," she said, nudging against him. "My memories of it all are still coming back to me, bit by bit. It's odd how I can start recalling stuff like this now at times. But what you just said about 'beyond' has just reminded me . . . I did see you . . . your future or eternal self, in Heaven. You welcomed me, but . . ."

"I urged you to go back, too . . . didn't I?" Cam surmised with a smile.

"I saw you ending up killing yourself here if I hadn't," Mia admitted, looking at him.

"You know, I can believe it," Cam calmly agreed.

"I'm sorry, Cam," Mia apologized. "Maybe I shouldn't share everything I think or remember, or think I remember, with you."

"Nu uh," he gently disagreed as he rocked her a little. "I'm glad you told me — because it makes me treasure you, and your presence beside me, all the more. Plus, now I get to call you my 'lifesaver', too, just as you've been calling me that," he smiled as he kissed her.

"Cam . . ." Mia sighed as she nudged him tightly, starting to tear up a little. "Don't worry, I don't think I'm going to cry again right now."

"But I might," he sniffed with a smile and a slight tear in his eye. "Ohh, how grateful I am every day, Mia, that you're here in my life with me."

"Well here then," she offered. "I'll nudge _you_ extra tight now."

"What's that favorite phrase of yours, Mia?" he said, letting a tear fall. "'We're a mess together'?"

"Yep!" she confirmed with a smile. "We are . . . and a wonderful mess, too."

They just nudged each other, tightly and silently, while crowds milled around them near the café.

"But which 'me' talked to you up there?" Cam then asked a moment later. "The me who married and is oh so happy with you, or the me that killed myself over losing you?"

"Would you believe that you're the same you, either way?" she answered.

"That's something to think about," he noted.

"Don't think too hard about it though," Mia now said to him, "because we, you and I together, didn't let it happen. And we never are, okay? I didn't have a chance to give you this reassurance, this perspective, before. But I am now."

"Mia," Cam asked hesitantly, " . . . does this mean you know you're going to die someday? Before me?"

"We both know we're going to die someday . . . in my case, again," Mia responded with a bit of irony. "I don't know how or when it's going to happen. I wouldn't want to know, even if I could. But maybe, just maybe, we could be making this up as we go. I'd like to think with blessing and help of everyone 'up there', maybe help through angels, even like us. Perhaps Heaven just allowed me to briefly see where choices and actions here without me could have led . . . not where they'd have to lead however."

"But believe me," she added, "if I was just an angel now though, I'd be really trying to give you hope and optimism and a love for life here. I'd be pleading with you in your dreams to keep living. I'd even be working hard to match you up with another earthly soulmate while you were in this life. I would."

"Mia . . . really?" Cam gently asked, surprised.

"Yes, Cam," she affirmed. "I don't want you to be frightened — or worried about me or us though — anymore at all. Because I'm not . . . not one bit. I just love you, pure and simple, my angel . . . enough to want you to have happiness and meaning and love in your life, no matter what."

"You're the only angel and soulmate I want," Cam tearfully smiled as he nudged her some more. "That's some pledge, though."

"It's a heavenly pledge," Mia replied, " . . . one I make to you right now, no matter what."

"Mia," Cam admired, " . . . I don't know what to say to that, other than thank you. And that I hope I can be as good to you."

"You are," Mia gently assured with a smile.

"But," Cam asked, "can we choose to be together . . . for a long life, and beyond? 'Cause honestly, I don't want to start over again with anyone else."

"I already have chosen that in my heart," Mia warmly assured. "Just know, and believe with me, that it will all be good though . . . because it already has been, even the worst parts. I gotta tell you though that just having you to love, through my second go-round with John, made it so much more bearable than the first time he basically kidnapped me a number of years ago. Back then, I only had what now seems like a much looser connection to my family, than what I have with you."

"You okay saying his name?" Cam gently asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly I am now . . . John," Mia said, double-checking herself. "I must be getting better, aren't I? You know, going to sleep beside you the other night . . . I even briefly prayed for him, forgave him. I could begin seeing that he was just so messed up . . . about life . . . about everything. He never knew what love was. I actually just hope, and even kinda believe, he does now. Wow . . . now that's saying something isn't it?"

"That's my angel, Mia," Cam said. "I am proud of you, so proud. You are fine . . . as fine and healthy and whole as they come, you know that?"

"You . . ." Mia sighed. "I'm keeping you, okay? I am back, I'm here . . . and I am keeping you. That's all there is to it now."

"Amen, Mia . . . amen," Cam sighed himself now, nuzzling her. "But here come Flo and Ramone," he now noted, glancing their way. "Guess what?" he now said to them. "Mia just told me she's keeping me. I'm very relieved!"

All four of them laughed.

"Flo says you all need help today," Ramone noted.

"Yep, we do," Mia confirmed. "But me and my fellow angel here . . . all of us . . . we should get over to the Team Headquarters now. The grand opening's about to start!"

— — — — —

"It's beautiful, Sal," Lightning admired, looking through the window of their new Team Store from the outside, " . . . and so are you."

"Lightning," Sally replied gratefully to him. "It's because I'm wearing your number and paint scheme as well now, isn't it?"

"No, Sally," Lightning gently countered. "Well, truth is . . . I just feel they tie us together, even better than gold license plate frames do. You wearing my number, and your own beautiful blue version of my paint scheme — they just make you feel to me like this wonderful partner who loves me enough to say to the world by what she wears that, 'I'm his.' I am just awed by that thought, almost every time I look at you now. Really, that number and that striping and styling . . . they're no longer just mine. They're ours now. They identify and tie us together, before the world. That is just incredible to me . . . it is."

"Well, I feel wonderful wearing it all now . . . for both you, and us," Sally assured. "But come, it's time to motor over to the platform that Dana's set up in the middle of the street here, and get this whole headquarters complex among these storefronts opened . . . if nothing else so that traffic can start moving through town again!"

"Sally," Lightning said softly as he held her back for a moment, " . . . I love you."

"I love you, too, Lightning," Sally replied as she kissed him. "Come on, teammate. Let's open our headquarters to the public here!"

They proceeded out into the street together amid a blaze of colorful banners, flags and streamers stretched above them across the street, draped from every building on both sides.

"Ladies and gentlecars!" Dana announced on cue, "Welcome to the grand opening of the Lightning and Sally McQueen Radiator Springs Racing Team Headquarters!"

"You had her add my name to that, didn't you?" Sally smiled quietly to Lightning.

"Surprise!" Lightning whispered to Sally.

"You . . ." Sally said, lovingly shaking her hood.

"And here are the stars of our show," Dana continued, " . . . Sally McQueen, and her racing partner, Lightning!"

"Okay, now you've gone too far!" Sally said practically laughing, which wound up being picked up by the microphones in front of them, causing the whole crowd to laugh.

"No I haven't!" Lightning countered proudly right into the microphones. "Because you see folks, and Sally, none of this would be here . . . I wouldn't even be here . . . without her. This is really her dream we're celebrating today, for this town. Sally came here years ago. She came to believe in this town, and what it could be again. Then she worked hard, very hard, to refurbish the Cozy Cone, basically by herself . . ."

"But then Lightning came along, and repaved this street all by himself . . ." Sally interjected.

"She got the town and the judge to force me to!" Lightning countered with a smile.

"But that really got things started around here!" Sally concluded.

"Let's just say we owe you both for what this town is now, shall we folks?" Dana summarized in front of the mikes as well.

The crowd loudly agreed with cheering and applause.

"But we haven't been directly involved in a lot of what's been going on here with these buildings, have we, Sally?" Lightning continued on the microphones.

"No," Sally agreed. "Credit for that really goes to three cars . . . Dana Mater, and Aro and Tia Devlin! Come up here, Tia and Aro! Join us!"

Gratefully, but reluctantly, Aro and Tia now motored up to share the street stage with Lightning, Sally and Dana.

"Why not say a few words, Mr. MBA and Mrs. Incredible Organizer," Sally invited.

"Oh wow," Aro hesitated. "Tia, you first this time!"

"Oh yeah? Sure . . . Mister 'I'm positive they won't ask us to say anything'!" Tia needled him at first to the crowd's laughter. "But you know," she continued, " . . . this has been fun, so much fun . . . to plan, to organize, and even to plaster and paint these buildings ourselves at times. I had never done anything like this before in my life. I didn't even know I could do anything like this! My husband, Aro, and our friend, Dana . . . I can't really call her a boss . . . just helped me realize that together, we could. You, my husband, and you, Dana, and you, Sally and Lightning . . . all of you . . . have helped me come a long way from being just a lost 'airhood' racetrack groupie. Well, I wasn't lost entirely — I had my twin sister Mia. Thank you, Mia, for sticking with me all these years, and for convincing me to follow Lightning here. We found Sally already basically had him when we got here though . . ."

The crowd laughed again.

"But you know," Tia continued, "I found someone even better for me . . . Mia and I both did, in our husbands, Aro and Cam . . . whom Sally and Lightning invited to come here, too. So Sally, Lightning . . . my husband and I, our whole family . . . owe you something. Something that I don't think we can ever repay you for here. The opportunity to have so much fun in developing this Team Headquarters, Visitor Experience, and Store is only a tiny part of all that we're grateful to you for."

Tia now teared up as her husband supportively nudged her.

"And that goes for my husband, Mater, and I, too!" Dana echoed in front of the mikes. "Sally and Lightning not only brought me here to live and work, during the hardest days after Lightning's accident . . . but they, Sally really, introduced me to my own wonderful husband here, and then they helped us buy our farm, to boot! You two have just done so much for us, too," Dana said, now tearing up herself.

Everyone around them now thumped their tires in applause and cheered, as Sally and Lightning shared a knowing, and tear-filled glance together.

"It's just what you've told me, Sal," Lightning whispered to her, "about the good we do together."

Sally smiled broadly upon hearing that from him.

"Go ahead, say something," Lightning then whispered in encouragement to his wife.

"Well, thank you, Dana, Tia, and everyone," Sally accepted as Lightning ushered her closer to the microphones. "I just came here myself from Los Angeles, wanting to find a better life . . . something that made me . . . happy. And, once I found that happiness here with my friends, and especially with Lighting — I've just wanted to share it. That's all that this is really about now . . . just sharing happiness. I don't know if it's something we can bottle, like Dana and Mater do with their bio-fuel — and those of you visiting by the way, it is delicious! You really shouldn't leave before you've tried some . . . at any of three outlets here . . . Flo's V-8 Café, Fillmore's Organic Fuel, or the Devlin Family's Shangri-La Gourmet Restaurant that will be opening this evening!"

The crowd applauded all of them.

"But," Sally concluded, "Lightning and I just want our Team Headquarters . . . and your experience with it . . . to be about sharing the fun, the joy, the sense of team spirit and even family, plus our two loves of racing and life here in the 'heaven' that is the Ornament Valley . . . with all of you."

The crowd cheered again.

"So without further delay," Sally invited, " . . . Stickers, would turn and grab these giant scissors with me, and cut the ribbon here?"

"Sal, do you think we could just run through it instead?" Lightning publicly suggested on the PA. "You know, like crossing a finish line? It is my favorite thing to do with you!"

"Okay, mister . . . START YOUR ENGINES!" Sally smiled on the mikes as the crowd cheered.

_VRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_ Lightning and Sally both revved loudly as the crowd cheered even louder. Then, turning together to face the ceremonial ribbon stretched across the street behind the stage, they charged the ribbon . . . at a fairly gentle speed, but revving loudly all the way . . . and tore through it as confetti cannons exploded from the roofs of all the buildings, and the town's anthem, _Route 66_, began blaring on the loudspeakers.

"WE ARE OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" Dana loudly declared on the PA amid the crowd's continued cheering.

"Sal, let's go lead everyone into the Team Experience and Store," Lightning suggested.

"Nope," she countered. "First, quickly here, we have to give Mack his surprise in all this. Hey Mack!" she yelled amid the crowd's continued cheering.

"Yes m'am!" Mack said, coming up to them.

"Mack, would you please stop being so formal," Sally requested. "Even Max calls us by our first names."

"Sorry," he apologized. "But I still just haven't come up with good nicknames for you like I have for my ol' compadre, Lightning here."

"You've been a good boy though, right Mack?" Sally now asked with a smile.

"Yep," Mack assured. "I've haven't gone beyond Flo's or the team's offices ever since we got back, just like you . . . well, basically ordered me to."

"Mack!" Sally objected. "It was a friendly request, okay? A kind of firm friendly request, but a friendly request nonetheless. But, are you ready to see why we asked you to do that?"

"Uhh, I guess so . . ." Mack replied, still not quite knowing what was going on.

"Come on with us along the side street towards the Dirt Track past Flo's . . ." Sally invited.

"Hey, Rex!" Sally then directed a Dinoco truck that was temporarily hitched to their team trailers that were blocking the view beyond Flo's Café. "You can move those trailers now!"

As Rex hauled the trailers out of the way, Mack's jaw suddenly dropped as Sally and Lightning just smiled.

"Welcome to your new home, Mack," Sally invited, as they now motored towards a tall, adobe-style complex with large windows and a generous front turning plaza paved with slabs of native stone. Even a deluxe, drive-through truck wash was on one side.

"Guys," Mack replied with tears in his eyes, " . . . you . . . you even put massage buffers in the truck wash! What can I ever say?"

"We're sorry it's taken so long, Mack," Lightning replied. "You've deserved a home of your own, even from me, for a few years now."

"You've got room to park and maintain your team trailers under cover, even a den to entertain friends in, as well as finally a bedroom of your very own," Sally added. "No more sleeping outdoors for you here . . . unless you want to! And even then, there's a nice patio out back with a great view of the mountains for you to do that on. Plus, everything's fully furnished and ready for you to just move in and enjoy."

Mack was just speechless now.

"We'll still stage our homecoming arrivals in the lot across the street here right behind Flo's," Sally noted with a smile. "But then, your own trip home will be real short!"

"Enjoy it, buddy," Lightning encouraged. "It's all yours now."

Still stunned, Mack finally began to slowly motor forward and explore his new home as Lightning and Sally watched, leaning against each other with joy.

"This is good, Sal," Lightning softly said to her, " . . . really good."

"Yeah, it is," Sally agreed with a tear in her eye. "But, come on Stickers," she then invited. "Let's allow Mack to settle in, while we put in an appearance at the Visitor's Center like you suggested."

— — — — —

Soon Lightning and Sally were back to throw open the double-doors leading into the Visitors Center at the old Wimpy's Wipers storefront, just a couple doors down from where the twins had once lived together.

"Wow, look at this rich, hardwood flooring, the dark brick walls and the black ceiling!" Lightning marveled. "This is like a movie theatre lobby!"

"That's where Dana and I got the idea for this from," Sally noted. "We wanted folks to feel like they were embarking on something of an adventure when they enter the Team Visitors Experience here."

"Hi, Bart," Sally greeted the front desk attendant as they passed. Bart could only wave back, as he was already busy answering questions from a number of guests.

"Were we going to charge admission in here?" Lightning asked.

"Originally, we were," Sally confirmed. "That's what the desk in the front lobby here is for. But then we thought we'd see how sales go in the Team Store to start with, and see if the profits there could sustain operation of the Visitors Experience here with just one attendant at the front desk, and also providing some area tourist information services here. Dana sold me on the idea that free admission and folks going in and out as they liked might boost store sales and overall revenues more than charging admission would. So we're trying it this way for now."

"And except for Aro, Tia, Mack and maybe Dana — Bart and our other employees don't live in town here, do they?" Lightning asked.

"Don't remind me!" Sally sighed. "We've had to start an auto carrier transit service to and from Milestown several times daily to convince cars to work here. Some tourists are actually starting to use the service when staying overnight there as well. But even Peugeot's apprentices live in an apartment building we bought, along with the Devlins, in Milestown. It was just faster than trying to get new housing built here. Mack's new home and shop facility was enough of a project all by itself! But it's all something else Dana and I will get around to . . . one of these days!"

"Relax, Sal," Lightning said, rubbing her tire with his. "Sorry I brought it up."

"It's okay," she assured. "You and I actually don't talk about business stuff as much as we perhaps should."

"Well, as I always say, you're the business brains in our outfit," Lightning replied, " . . . I'm just the racecar."

"A very popular and winning racecar who's really earning us all this money here," Sally warmly reminded him. "I'm just banking and managing what you bring in, sweetheart. Without you, I'd just be running a mostly empty motel down the street here . . . and still dreaming about what this town once was!"

"We are a real team, aren't we," Lightning observed.

"The best I could ever want to be a part of," Sally warmly confirmed. "I just love you, and all this," she sighed. "Even when I complain about parts of it."

"Sal, I love you, too," Lightning replied. "Frankly though, you just blow me away sometimes — especially when I see all that you do for me and us."

Sally just smiled and nudged him tightly again.

"But wow," he noted as they began to move beyond the center's front lobby, "now I can hear the sounds of racing. And hey, we're now rolling onto concrete that looks like racing lanes. With those start flags overhead, it almost feels like I'm entering a track."

"That's the idea, sweetheart," she replied. "We kind of organized this like world's fair pavilions she and I had each seen in the past. Right around the corner here is a small theatre where we play a short high-def video of you racing on the track, and us working out on Route 66 in the Cadillac Range. Dana originally wanted to try 3-D . . . but handling the 3-D glasses for cars was just too much of a hassle!"

"Hey, I remember that shoot!" Lightning said, looking in the theatre's doorway. "Sal . . ." he sighed stopping for a minute, looking at her racing ahead of him up the pass on the screen. "You don't know how much I love following behind you, just like on the screen there . . . right on that stretch of road up our pass. You, and those forests and mountains are my favorite views in the world."

"Yeah," Sally sighed, leaning against him. "There are times I never want to leave there. But then it's always so much fun to come home to all that. I like Mack dropping us in town when we come back from races, so we can drive home that stretch ourselves. It's why I had Dana include this along with some shots of you on the track."

"But hey," she continued, "now that Mack has a permanent home of his own, I've been meaning to ask you . . . would you like to just make the Wheel Well our permanent home? Even raise our family there?"

"Sally," Lightning replied, " . . . as I've shared before, you are my real home. But I can't think of a better home for our family to live in, or a place I'd want to wake up at more, than the Wheel Well. It's where we belong, Sal. It really is."

"I have heard suggestions that we make it a roadhouse or bar though," Sally noted.

"Now why would we want to do that?" he wondered. "Especially with Mia and Cam opening their restaurant towards the other end of the valley?"

"Thought you'd say that," she said warmly as she kissed him. "I just overheard Mater bragging to visitors that it was once an upscale roadhouse before it was converted to a motel, and it just made me think the Wheel Well would make a nice bar if we didn't want to live there, that's all. But thank you for making that part of my dream come true, too though, my love. Come on," she invited, "let's see the rest of this."

They then entered a large exhibit room stretching through two more storefronts, profiling Lightning's career and displaying his trophies and other memorabilia.

"I've never seen all this," Lightning noted quietly to Sally as they passed through the gallery. "And to think the twins used to live in here."

"Yes they did," Sally agreed. "But we relocated some of these displays of yours from the museum down the street, which is now oriented towards Doc's career and mementos, and the history of racing in general. Between that museum and this Experience though, visitors will have a lot to see and do now in town, whether we're here or not!"

They then stopped to look at a display section of the gallery devoted to Lightning's crash and recovery.

"Wow, I was really banged up, wasn't I?" he remarked at seeing one photo of himself being hauled off the track on a flatbed tow truck the night his crash happened.

Sally nudged him tightly, seeing and remembering that as well.

"You did so good through it all though," Lightning now admired as he looked at her.

"I was just taking care of the car I love," Sally replied with a tear in her eye. "Dana convinced me though that this was something we should share with everyone, too . . . since they saw it on TV when it was happening anyway."

"Hey, there's that photo Doc and Dora took when we were first back in town, staying in their clinic," Lightning then said looking at one picture on the wall. "I look goofy next to you with my eyes all bandaged up like that. But at least I'm smiling!"

"You look wonderful in that picture to me," Sally countered.

"And there's our tent we had in town, with me on the wheel platform," Lightning pointed out. "Plus, there's us relaxing together at the Wheel Well overlook."

"That's a really sweet picture," Sally added. "You and I looking out with the gentle glow of the early morning sun on us. It's one of my favorites of us together. I'm glad we arranged to have that taken one morning."

"Well," he said warmly, "we had to get at least one shot of us enjoying a sunrise up there. But next to that, here are a couple shots of my first workouts on Tailfin Pass with you. You have it all here, Sally," Lightning admired as he looked around.

"Right up though your first big win at the Vitoline 400 in Saint Louis a little while ago," Sally noted. "Dana and the team thought that would be a good place to end your story . . . at least until you win your next Piston Cup!"

"You mean when we win our next Piston Cup!" Lightning gently reminded her. "Plus you've gotta leave room for our future family pictures in this gallery!"

"When it happens, Stickers," Sally replied with a smile. "I am looking forward to that though . . . hopefully sooner rather than later here!"

Having passed through several storefronts as they journeyed through the Visitors Experience, they then emerged into the Team Store.

"Wow, Sally . . . I'm still getting used to how big this is!" Lightning marveled.

"Yep," Sally confirmed. "I'm glad we decided to give the Team Store here three whole storefronts, from the old Sparky's through the Curb Feeler and the Foggy Windshield. But I also really like that we still restored the building exteriors with their original signs and neon displays, even the Radiator Springs mural around the side, to preserve the town's character. Looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Sally, it's more than nice," he admired, looking at her.

"Lightning . . . thanks," she replied.

The store, with its hardwood floors, the tan-colored wooden shelves and display tables, along with posters of Lightning, Lightning and Sally, and even of Dinoco and Rust-eze, was already filled with customers furiously buying most everything in sight. Aro and Tia were hard at work, supervising culinary apprentices they had borrowed for part of the day from both the café and Shangri-La.

"Hey, Tia!" Mia noted as Tia rushed around the store. "Remember, you promised to let our chef apprentices get back to the restaurant by three this afternoon at the latest. Cam and I are going over there now to start dinner prep. Just don't let us down, okay?"

"Relax, Sis!" Tia assured. "Your apprentices will be there by three, and Aro, your Maitre 'd, will be there by four-thirty to open the place for you. I'll be there, too, after I close this place at five . . . and that's an early closing for your opening, after all."

"Sorry," Mia apologized. "There's just a lot going on today, isn't there?"

"No problem," Tia replied. "Excuse me, but I have to bring out more merchandise now."

"You go, Sis!" Mia smiled as Tia sped off into a back stock room. "Ready to get our own grand opening prepped, fellow chef?" Mia then asked Cam as they turned to leave.

"Yeah, but we better find Flo here," Cam reminded her while looking around himself. "After all, she wanted to come with us."

— — — — —

"This is all some show, folks," Doc said as he and Dora came up beside Lightning and Sally in the store. "But, Sally . . . did 'ya need to include that one photo of me and Dora finishing up that last rear-end surgery of his?"

"I just felt you deserved proper credit for Lightning's good looks now," Sally smiled. "Besides, we've got a photo of me on a wall in the gallery there, giving him a hot wax. I tried to tell Dana that was personal and private! She even talked us into doing a 'How to Hot Wax Your Partner' demonstration that's wound up as a featurette in the DVD extras of our crash documentary! While I can appreciate it will help sell our DVD . . . still!"

"Wait a minute," Sally suddenly realized as she now looked at Lightning. "That was all because of that dare you accepted from me about having a 'hot waxing' class during that one breakfast we had with Dana and Mater after our 'storm', wasn't it?"

"Yep!" Lightning merely confirmed.

"I'm gonna have to watch and listen to you more carefully when you talk with Dana in future!" Sally noted with a wry smile.

"Hey, remember the vow exceptions," he countered. "You get your surprises, and I get mine, okay?"

"Well, speaking as a lawyer," Sally qualified, "fulfillment of dares . . . before the public, no less . . . doesn't exactly count as a personal surprise, exempt from my allowable awareness and scrutiny under our vow exceptions!"

"Picky, picky!" Lightning teased with a smile. "Besides, a) it was your dare in the first place, and b) you were there anyway, and consented to it!"

"I didn't know it was going to wind up in the DVD!" Sally said in a somewhat playful objection. "I thought it would be just a home video for Dana and Mater, and maybe some of our other friends, to learn from when we were away on the road."

"Dana's still a celebrity reporter at heart, even though she says she likes farming way more," Lightning countered. "You should know that anything we say or do in front of her could still wind up on TV!"

"Sally, I don't think you're going to win this one," Dora cautioned.

"You're right," Sally relented with a slight smile. "Besides, I was almost at risk here of violating my own requested vow to never fight with you, Lightning . . . or let anything come between us."

"We can take it out of next production run of the DVD, if you want," Lightning conceded.

"It's out there in public now," Sally replied.

"Careful," Doc warned. "You're starting to sound like us!"

"Doctor Hudson Hornet!" Dora objected.

"Go easy on him, Dora," Sally suggested with a mild smile. "He's a guy. They make what to them are innocent mistakes all the time. It's their nature."

"Easy gals and guys, okay?" Lightning interjected, trying to keep the peace. "No offense taken by the way, Sally."

"Sorry, my love," Sally conceded with a smile. "We gals can screw up, too, sometimes."

"Nice way of getting her to apologize," Doc admired. "I'm gonna have to . . . Never mind," he suddenly hesitated, after a sharp look from Dora.

"Skids," Dora now softened, "I love you, anyway."

"I love you, too, Dora," he replied with a smile.

"Wow, Doc! Saying it in public now are we?" Sally observed.

"Yep, she has me well trained," Doc joked.

"Yes I do," Dora echoed, playing along with a smile. "You two have time for lunch with us though, over at Flo's?" Dora now invited. "We'll treat."

"Oh wow," Sally said as she looked at Lightning. "Do we? Before we promised Mia and Cam that we'd start helping them over at Shangri-La?"

"Well," Lightning shrugged, " . . . there's way too many cars and way too much stuff being sold in the store here right now for us to autograph it all. Fortunately, we've spent the last day or two pre-signing a lot of this stuff. So we might as well hide someplace else! Folks are already starting to look our way here. Flo's sounds good to me. But, as we've just opened a million dollar complex here, how 'bout we treat?"

"Way I see it," Doc smiled, " . . . after opening a place like this, you two should be about broke right now. We'll treat!"

"Well, I've got a few bucks in my glove box," Sally noted, checking briefly. "And the credit card's not maxed out yet."

"Let's kidnap 'em, Dora," Doc directed. "If they resist, I'll issue a court order with the Sheriff!"

"Okay, okay!" Lighting surrendered with a smile.

"We're going!" Sally added.

Reluctantly, Lightning and Sally started motoring out of what was now their store.

"This is nice," Sally noted as they looked around one more time.

"Yeah," he sighed. "We've come a long way to get here. But hey, dinner over at Shangri-La will be nice later, too," he reminded.

"If we get to eat anything while we're working over there!" Sally qualified.

Lightning just kissed his wife to pacify her as they left their store now.

"Am I getting old and cranky already?" Sally whispered to him out in the street now, hoping Doc and Dora wouldn't overhear.

"Nope," Lightning assured. "Just better and better, every day."

Sally smiled at him. "You'll get your 'pay-off' for that correct answer later, sir," she quietly responded.

"I'm counting on it," Lightning replied.


	43. Bonus — Grand Openings, Part II

"Thank you . . . thank you for your kind wishes. Lightning and I are glad you're enjoying yourselves here," Sally said in appreciation to yet a couple more fans who were talking to them — for well over the hundredth time — while they were trying to have lunch at Flo's café.

"Here are the lunch specials you ordered," Flo said, wading through the crowd at the café with an intern carrying a tray as well. "Sorry this took so long. We're really backed up. I've never seen it this busy!"

"No problem, Flo," Sally assured. "We're probably causing a lot of this just being here now. Maybe we need to build a private dining room in back or something!"

"That's what our restaurant is for," Lightning, Sally and Flo now heard an approaching voice say to them. "We'll be more than happy to provide you with the private dining accommodations you desire," Mia assured as she waded through the café crowd to get to them.

"Mia," Sally replied, almost feeling guilty. "I know it's past three-thirty in the afternoon now. We were on our way to Shangri-La, but Doc and Dora shanghaied us for what was supposed to be a quick lunch here."

"There you are!" Dana now chimed in, wading through the crowds as well.

"Found 'em first!" Mia noted with satisfaction.

"Okay," Dana smiled. "You won our little bet here. Your restaurant's first bio-fuel delivery is free."

"What do I have 'ta do to get a deal like that?" Flo asked Dana a little enviously.

"Sorry, Flo," Dana apologized. "I was just trying to win a free, deluxe catered barbecue at the farm from Mia and Cam. They were becoming desperate to find both you, as well as Lightning and Sally. But Mia beat me to it here, so I'm out a whole bio-fuel delivery . . . to a couple of already wealthy restaurateurs, no less!"

"Tell you all what, I'll cover your bets here . . . both ways, since you were looking for us," Sally proposed. "Mia, consider the bio-fuel delivery an opening gift from Lightning and I. Same goes for you, Flo . . . one farm-fresh bio-fuel delivery on us to keep things even among friends here. Lord knows you've earned it from Lightning and I over time. And Dana, consider the barbecue a very richly-deserved company performance bonus from us as well. You have just been outstanding back home here while Lightning and I have been away racing."

"Sally," Dana quietly said to her, " . . . aren't you and Lightning stretched a bit thin right now? The team has a lot of construction and store inventory debt at the moment here."

"Our other investments are doing alright," Sally quietly replied right back. "We're even about to receive a nice dividend payment from the Dinoco stock Lightning and I now control. Go ahead and take care of the details for me on this, would you? Including for yourself."

"Don't worry, Dana," Lightning agreed. "This lady of mine knows where we're at financially, twenty-four/seven."

"I do," Sally sheepishly admitted. "After handling a few bankruptcies as well when I was working in LA, I am not gonna let that happen to Lightning and I, or our businesses."

"I try to gently keep her from spending too much time on it," he added. "But I can't disagree with her that it all has been growing, and needs watching. She's still leading me by the tire on understanding some of it, but if it wasn't for her, I'd still be a famous but contractually-exploited and cash-strapped racecar."

"Oh, that reminds me," Dana said almost wincing. "Harv is on the restaurant gala's guest list tonight. He booked himself in with two other clients of his, and said he is still counting you, Lightning, as a client, too. I couldn't very well refuse him."

"Wow . . . he finally left LA," Lightning remarked, astonished. "He must really be wanting to get back in with me and our team."

"One threat of a nuisance suit should shut him up," Sally surmised. "Even just the right look from me should do it."

"Let's be nice with him, okay?" Lightning requested. "He's an old friend . . . well, kind of. And he helped me get to where I did my first couple of seasons."

"Saint Stickers here, eh?" Sally smiled. "You got yourself to where you did, before you invited me to join the team . . . with a heartwarming proposal I just couldn't refuse. For a car who was once full of himself . . . you're too modest now, you know that?"

Lightning just silently shrugged, smiling warmly at her.

"Don't give up all of who you once were, just for me," Sally quietly encouraged him.

"What if I'm happier with the 'me' I'm becoming because of you?" he gently countered.

Sally could only silently nudge him tightly now, her eyes closed in grateful bliss.

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt," Mia cautiously interjected. "But we . . . all of us . . . need to be getting over to the restaurant now. I'll gladly reheat your specials over there, if Flo wouldn't mind boxing them up. But we still have a lot to do over there, and Cam and I need your help."

"Offer us even a few moments to eat our lunch over there in peace and quiet," Sally sighed, "and we're yours!"

"Mica! Josie!" Flo called out to a couple of her interns. "Two 'To Go' containers here please . . . and you're handling things at the café here for the rest of the day now. No more 'Flo to the rescue'. I've got faith in you two!"

"Doc, Dora . . . duty calls," Sally apologized, turning to them. "As we're having to go now, and at the risk of an injunction, we're buying lunch here, okay?"

"I could overrule," Doc noted.

"But he won't," Dora assured, looking at him. "Thank you, Sally."

"Just put it on our monthly tab, Flo," Sally requested.

"Nah," Flo countered. "This one's on me. I'll count it against the bio-fuel delivery. It'll make the accounting simpler!"

"No, please put it on the tab," Sally countered. "You and Ramone are going on that European road trip, and you gotta save for that now."

"I could say 'no' myself," Flo replied as Sally just looked at her. "But I won't. Thank you, Sally."

Sally just smiled with relief at Flo.

"Josie, add the guest check for Sally's party to her tab," Flo instructed. "I showed you how to do that, remember?"

"No problem," Josie replied. "And oh, we've taken you out of the rotation here tomorrow, as you'll already be working into the evening over at Shangri-La. I've also let Ramone know, just to make sure you won't be showing up in the morning."

"But this café is right across the street from my house!" Flo protested. "I even have breakfast myself here, every morning. And it's _my_ place!"

"I'm takin' mama for a drive," she now heard Ramone say as he came up beside her. "That, and wakin' up slow . . . with hot oil in bed. I've been wanting it for years, decades even!"

"You're taking a day off, Flo," Sally warmly directed. "I'll get the judge here to order it if necessary."

"Consider it done!" Doc agreed.

"You guys," Flo said, her resistance lessening.

"Flo, it's time you and Ramone took a little care of each other, instead of just feeding all the rest of us," Sally counseled, "before you look back on life, and find it's become too late. Having almost lost my husband six months ago, I keep myself aware of each day that passes with him now, and I take time to enjoy being with him. Don't let your life with Ramone slip away among fill-ups, hot oils, and specials."

Flo looked at Ramone, and silently nodded with a tear in her eye. Ramone just nudged her tightly. Mia now looked nervously again at Sally.

"Let's go everyone!" Sally then directed with a smile. "Cam and Mia have a restaurant to open. Dana . . . get us through the crowd here!"

"Sheriff, Red, Sarge!" Dana now called out to them. "Make us a hole, please!"

Sirens from both the Sheriff and Red now sounded, clearing startled cars by surprise, and making a path for Lightning, Sally and the others out of the café.

"After you," Lightning invited Sally.

"You just want to admire my new paint scheme some more from behind, don't you?" Sally teased.

"Yep! Best scenery in my world right now," Lightning confirmed as he began following her.

Sally just smiled as she gave him a little flip of her rear spoiler.

"Ohh, Sal," Lightning then sighed. "Wow. You kept it . . . your pinstripe tattoo. Thank you."

Sally couldn't resist slowing and moving beside him, despite the crowds around them.

"It's just my way of letting you know that this girl's still a little bad . . . and that this bad girl is totally yours," she quietly assured him with a smile.

"Man, I love you, Sal!" Lightning replied with quiet but intense appreciation.

"I hope the pinstripes let you know how much I love you, too, Stickers," Sally whispered back with equal intensity as she nudged against him.

"You sure I shouldn't have retired so we could maybe ditch all this and settle down and have our family in peace?" he quietly asked her.

Sally now looked at him with almost tearful appreciation. "No . . . I'm not sure," she replied as they slowly continued to motor among the crowds around them side by side down the main road east out of town now. "But you know . . . I love it, absolutely love it, every time I hear you say the words 'our family' now. Makes me just wanna turn around and tear off with you towards home right this minute, slam the doors behind us and shred the mats, I'm so in love with you."

"But," she then sighed wistfully, " . . . we have friends to help, and fans to satisfy, who enable us to pay for all this."

"Sal . . . happy eighteen month anniversary," Lightning then said.

"Awww, 'ya beat me to it, Stickers!" Sally replied, slightly chagrinned, but with a big smile. "I was gonna save it for later tonight when we got home."

"Sorry, I've tried to hold it back through the day here, but I just couldn't wait any longer," he responded as he nudged her a little. "I am just feeling so wowed by you now . . . that, and I'm still regretting that I spent our first anniversary in a coma in hospital."

"That just makes our eighteen month anniversary that much more special," she assured him with a smile. "We'll make it our six month victory-over-crash celebration, too. That alone is something I want to ferociously celebrate with you . . . just having you here, with me. But, happy eighteen month anniversary to you, too. And thank you, for eighteen of the best months of my life so far; even if a few days — mostly in just one of those months — have also been the hardest I've ever known."

Lightning nudged her tightly as they went. "I know," he simply replied. "I know . . ."

Sally couldn't say a thing now as she nudged him in return.

"You sure we're married?" Lightning queried with a smile. "That we're really husband and wife, being this much in love?"

"I know what you mean!" Sally agreed. "It's amazing. We are doing this so right, you and I."

"It seems almost too easy," he observed.

"It's the vows and perspectives, baby!" she replied with quiet enthusiasm. "We are keeping our promises to each other, paying attention, putting each other first . . . I am _still_ savoring your offer to give it all up and retire for me . . . and even just admiring each other. I can't tell you how I enjoyed you noticing I'd kept my pinstripes for you just now . . . or warning Ramone that if he sprayed even so much as a drop of paint on them while he was working on me that he was so dead!"

"Well, you did just flash them right in front of me," Lightning smiled. "But hey, I got a little anniversary something for you that I just can't wait to give you anymore. See the little yellow tape tag on my side here? Pull it."

"What did you do there?" Sally smiled herself as she leaned in towards him and gripped the tag with her side mirror and pulled a strip of protective paper that had been camouflaged with Lightning's red glitter paint. "Ohh Lightning . . ." she admired as she uncovered some new lettering on his side panel, just under the window, in flowing gold script . . .

_I belong to  
Sally Carrera McQueen_

"You're wearing my number now . . . I just had to wear your name," he explained with a smile. "Thank goodness Ramone had time to paint this by tire this morning while you were busy right next door in the team offices."

With crowds still pressing around them as they went down the road, Sally could only nudge him tightly.

"There's one on my other side, too," Lightning added. "But I'll let you get that later."

"During hot wax and 'family planning' time?" Sally suggested.

"I might want to wrestle you for who gets to wax first," he noted.

"You're on. I'm already looking forward to it," Sally quietly challenged.

"Oh wow," Sally then almost gasped as she and Lightning approached the Shangri-La oil field . . . and the huge line of cars gathering to get in. Some of the crowd around them now disbursed and began joining the line as well. The searchlights were also getting turned on, even though it wasn't dark yet.

"They've done a nice job with the place already," Lightning added, seeing how the abandoned ranch house had been hurriedly converted into a restaurant, with patio plazas added on each side for outdoor dining.

"Yep," Sally agreed. "It's something to see this place come alive again after so many years."

"Sal," Lightning now sighed looking at the busy scene before them, " . . . no matter how busy and rushed things might get here tonight, know that I love you."

"I love you, too," Sally sighed as well, almost dreading the evening of work ahead of them now. "But what are _they_ doing here?" she then asked with irritation.

"Well, Dinoco is a major sponsor of this opening," Lightning noted as he saw what, or rather whom, she was looking at. "And Tex used to like having the Dinoco Girls at the company tent around races."

"That was probably part of his marriage problems!" Sally now fumed. "That's it! This is one old sexist legacy of Dinoco I'm putting an end to, right now!"

"Sally . . ." Lightning cautioned as she now stormed towards the feather-bedecked Dinoco Girls. "Oh boy . . ." he sighed, not sure whether to go with her and try and keep things peaceful, or stay as far away as possible!

"Evening, ladies," Sally said with a mixture of both authority, and contempt. "You presumably know who I am — and I'm here to let you know that your 'services' will no longer be needed here this evening . . . in fact ever! So, if you all would be kind enough to just turn in your costumes, and report to your supervisor for your final paychecks . . . I'll just be shutting this . . . this obsolete, sleazy 'hood ornament' unit down, right now!"

"Uhh . . . Sally . . ." Lightning cautiously said, almost wincing, as he motored up beside her. "You're Chair now," he whispered to her. "You don't give operational orders within Dinoco anymore. We had this issue with Tex once, remember? Come with me now, please?"

"Excuse us, ladies," he said apologetically to the shocked and open-mouthed Dinoco Girls.

Sally was almost turning red now with a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and open-mouthed shock as she realized that he was in fact right. "Ohh my manufacturer . . ." she now said, looking down in mortified embarrassment.

"I will take care of this," both Lightning and Sally now heard a voice say as a car motored up beside them.

"Sofia?" Sally said now looking at her.

"My apologies, Madame Chair," Sofia said, confirming and deferring to Sally's authority . . . largely for the benefit of the Dinoco Girls, and helping Sally to save face. "The events today here were both classed as Level One promotional events by Marketing. While I managed to cancel their appearance at your team headquarters opening earlier, I forgot to cancel this one. It will not happen again."

"But ladies," Sofia now continued, turning to them, " . . . Chair McQueen is unfortunately right to a degree. Your . . . unit," she said awkwardly at first, "was established at a time when we were thought more for what our hoods looked like, than what was inside them. Your standing here, and just waving and looking pretty in those tiaras and feathers . . . it is a waste of your true talents and abilities, is it not?"

Some of the Dinoco Girls shrugged. Others began to nod in agreement.

"Don't worry," Sofia continued. "I promise I will work with each of you myself to reassign you to new and satisfying jobs within Dinoco, if you like. But this is a company run by two powerful ladies now — and what you have been doing with us, it just is not the message we want to be sending out anymore. Please turn in your costumes. Your unit is hereby terminated. But you are still fully on our payroll, alright? Tonight you are promoted to Company Hosts, and I would request that you please assist the restaurant proprietors and the local Sheriff in greeting and managing the crowds here. They very much need your help. Understood?"

"Yes, m'am," the Dinoco Girls all said, uncertainly.

"It is alright for you," Sofia assured. "I promise. You have not lost your jobs here. Your duties have merely changed. Now have a good time, okay?"

"I'm sorry, too," Sally now admitted out loud, looking down with a degree of shame and remorse. "I was out of line, even as Dinoco Chair. You were just doing the jobs you had been told to. Please . . . do as our CEO says."

Sally then turned around and started motoring away, as Lightning turned and left with her, looking concerned.

"Sal, the restaurant's the other way," Lightning gently pointed out.

"I want to crawl into a hole right now," Sally quietly replied. "I feel so stupid!"

"Sally," Lightning said, gently stopping her with his fender and then nudging her tightly. "Shhhhhh . . . it's alright, Sal. It's alright."

"I embarrassed myself," Sally noted, almost crying. "But even worse, wearing our team number and striping now, I embarrassed us . . . and I embarrassed you, Lightning."

"You were simply protecting your hard work," Lightning gently observed with understanding as Sally looked at him now in surprise. "You fought hard to save Tex and Mandy's marriage. We both did. You just wanted to keep him from an old distraction here, and wanted to save Mandy from feeling bad or jealous, too. You probably wanted to even save me from 'unhealthy distraction' let's say . . . not that I could ever take my eyes off of you though!"

Sally just began smiling a little and shaking her hood as she looked at him.

"There you are," he warmly assured. "There's that smile I like to see."

"Lightning . . ." Sally almost laughed, smiling even wider now.

"Besides," he continued, "you've battled against being just dismissed as a 'hood ornament' yourself in the past, when you were so much more. This is just one of your really sore spots . . . one of your 'buttons' that can ignite a perfectly understandable, and even justified rage within you. I've known you long enough now to see this — to the point where I should have been there to catch you, even to stop you on this. But I failed you just now, Sally. And for that, I'm sorry."

She just surged against him and nudged him even tighter.

"I just want to take you and hot wax you right now, you know that?" Sally said with her eyes tightly shut and a few tears falling down her fenders.

"Ohh, you're tempting me, lady," Lightning sighed. "Sorely tempting me, like no one else ever could."

"You want me to save and wear one of those Dinoco feather costumes for you? . . . Just for you?" Sally offered with tears of gratitude in her eyes.

"Nah," he warmly declined. "Remember, nothing comes between us. Not even costumes and feathers."

"I'm not sure I deserve you at times," Sally confessed as she tearfully buried her hood against him.

"Yes you do," Lightning softly replied as he moved and kissed her.

"Uh-hem," they were now gently interrupted from someone nearby.

"I hope I resolved the situation to your satisfaction," Sofia offered with a slight smile.

"Sofia, I'm sorry . . ." Sally began apologizing to her, turning and leaning against Lightning once more.

"Not at all," Sofia assured. "Disbanding that 'showgirl' unit has been something I've been forgetting to take care of anyway. A needless legacy of the 'old boys club'."

"I've just had a real history of fighting against that stereotype . . . especially in racing circles," Sally confessed. "I had to overcome a fear of even seeming like that before I allowed Lightning to get close to me. It has just felt so hard for me to be taken seriously the way I've wanted to be, when there were a bunch of girls in feathers parked only yards away."

"I understand completely," Sofia assured.

"Hey, Sal," Lightning gently interrupted. "We'd better get going into the restaurant. Mia and Cam are counting on us as 'celebrity servers', remember? I'm not even sure we'll have time for our boxed lunches now with this crowd."

"Gee," Sofia noted, "that leaves me feeling like, what do you call it? Ah yes, a 'slacker'! I was just arriving to accept an invitation to dine here this evening!"

"Sofia," Sally replied, "you've already done all the work you should here. Come on, let's see if we can at least get you to the head of this line."

— — — — —

"Lightning, Sally," Mia greeted them at the maître d's podium. "Sorry we got separated out on the road. Sofia, it's so nice to see you, too! Thanks for coming to what was supposed to be our 'little grand opening'! This crowd is almost out of control. We're having to start dinner early here, right now. Aro and others are busy setting up additional patio tables and parking spaces, so I'm having to hold down the fort at the podium here for the moment. Plus, the gas pumps aren't working, and there's nowhere near enough of them anyway for this crowd . . . so we're having to resort to serving everyone with gas cans! At least Dad has our mini-refinery here running well, and he's having a blast doing it himself again. Amazingly, none of the guests are complaining so far. They're just saying the fuel and food are delicious!"

"Let's forget our boxed lunches for the moment," Sally assured. "Lightning and I can grab snacks as we need to, but we're ready to help you now."

"Thanks, Sally," Mia replied. "Oh Lightning, my mom wants to see you for a sec . . . something about a surprise."

"Go see her, Stickers," Sally encouraged him. "I'll get to work here. See you later, but I love you so much . . . and happy anniversary!"

"Sal . . ." Lightning sighed. "I could say so much, but you know how I'm feeling about you today. So for now, I'll just say thanks for the incredible time with you so far. I love you and your bad self so good, and I _will_ catch you later."

"Go," Sally encouraged, " . . . before I can't let you go anymore."

Reluctantly, Lightning now left her side and made his way through the crowd towards where he saw Mandy was.

"Oh my, today is your _anniversary_?" Mia then noted to Sally with a degree of shock.

"It's our eighteen month anniversary," Sally explained. "We kinda overlooked our first anniversary, as Lightning was in the hospital in a coma at the time. Even I completely forgot about it. So, we're celebrating our eighteen-month anniversary instead, combined with a six-month victory-over-crash celebration as well. Don't worry or feel bad, it's just a little something between Stickers and I."

"You two shouldn't even be helping us tonight," Mia replied with some distress in her eyes.

"Yes, we should," Sally countered. "But if you want to do us a favor, see if you can get Sofia a spot while I get to work. She's come a long way to be here tonight . . ."

— — — — —

"Hi Mandy," Lightning said, coming up beside her on the restaurant patio as everyone else was already working. "I heard you wanted to see me about something."

"Shhhhh!" Mandy whispered more quietly than usual, but with a smile on her bumper. "I'd like to surrprisse Tex . . . for his birrthdayy. Hasn't beenn away fforr a while. Could youu take him with youu . . . t-to yourr nexxt race?"

"Make him part of the team?" Lightning smiled.

"Yess!" Mandy confirmed. "He'd lovve that! He's missed . . . beinng at races."

"Say no more, Mandy," Lightning replied. "We'll have Mack pick him up right in front of your house, tomorrow morning! But, you sure you don't want to come, too? We can make space for you both. Sally and I could travel in the crew section . . . or we could even fly there."

"Iff I wennt," Mandy sighed, " . . . he'd be taking care of mmee. He deservves a break. Jusst take himm."

"We'll take care of it," Lightning assured as he left her.

"Hey Sal," Lightning then said, flagging down his wife as she was rushing across the dining room to the kitchen. "Come here!"

"We're supposed to be getting down to work," she reminded him as she approached. "You're sorely tempting my bad side here as it is, mister!"

"I just want to talk to you about doing something nice for Tex . . . and Mandy, too," he quietly replied. "She wants us to give Tex a surprise for his birthday and take him with us to our next race. But I want to surprise her, and take her as well. So, how about we maybe add Dora and Tia to our race crew this time, if we can get them, so that Mandy doesn't have to worry about being a burden on Tex taking care of her?"

"I don't know if we can spare Tia from town here," Sally cautioned, "now that the Team Headquarters and Store is open. And we sure can't take Aro with her. Dana would flip if she didn't have at least one of them to help her."

"I know. That's why I didn't suggest both of them," Lightning acknowledged. "But please try."

"Well . . . alright," Sally relented. "I'll talk with Tia and Aro, as well as Mia and Cam, later here, and with Doc and Dora, who should be showing up sometime."

"Just tell the twins it's a surprise for their parents," Lightning responded, " . . . from us, and to quietly pack what their folks will need by tomorrow morning."

"But it means a change of travel plans for us," Sally surmised, "along with a hotel room or two at the other end, doesn't it?"

"How about a later departure tomorrow morning," Lightning quietly hinted, "by air, right from the overlook . . . and a private hot wax in the helicopter?"

"Okay, I'm sold!" Sally accepted with a broad smile.

"Happy anniversary," Lightning whispered as he nuzzled her.

"Go," Sally smiled, " . . . before I hot wax you right here."

Lightning just remained next to her smiling for a moment . . . before finally relenting. "Okay, I'll be good," he sighed. "I won't tempt you any more right now. But this eighteen month thing between us," he added, " . . . it's sooo been worth waiting for!"

"Next time I see you," Sally whispered invitingly to his face, "I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens."

"See you _very_ soon then!" Lightning teased as he left again.

— — — — —

"I am _sooo_ glad I don't do that anymore," Dana quietly noted to Mater as they arrived from evening chores at their farm to now help at the restaurant as well, passing by several TV reporters and camera crews.

"I'd be yur camera truck any day!" Mater warmly assured her.

"I'd never be able to focus on what I was doing with you behind the camera," Dana smiled. "I'd be practically living in dread that you'd make a wisecrack or face that would just cripple me with laughter on live TV."

"That'd be fun!" Mater smiled mischievously.

"Dana Starlighter!" they heard in the distance from among the row of TV reporters.

"No! No! No!" Dana quietly protested. "I do _not_ want to be on TV anymore! I don't want folks and former fans even knowing I live here!"

"Come on, Dana," Mater invited. "It can't be that bad. I'll be good, promise!"

"And here's former ace Hollywood reporter, Dana Starlighter!" a reporter noted as she approached them both, while her cameravan struggled to catch up.

"At least she's not using my married name!" Dana muttered under her breath through a forced smile beside Mater.

"I'm sorry, it's Dana Mater now, isn't it?" the reporter corrected herself while Dana did everything she could to keep from rolling her eyes. "How's life on the farm now? Do you miss Hollywood?"

Dana _really_ wanted to reply with, 'Just wonderful, and hell no!' She decided to use at least half of it anyway . . . maybe two thirds. "Farm life is just wonderful, thank you," she replied with Mater at her side under the glare of TV lights. "And, 'ya know . . . I really don't miss Hollywood all that much. Guess maybe I was really a rancher at heart all along."

"Mater," Dana then noted, looking off in the distance. "Is that our bio-fuel truck arriving?"

"Well . . . I don't think so," Mater said, not sure if he could even see any truck arriving, let alone their bio-fuel truck.

"We'd better go help! 'Scuze us! Nice to see you again, Margo!" Dana hurriedly said as she dragged Mater off with her.

— — — — —

"Hey there, superstar!" a familiar voice called out behind Lightning as he found himself alone next to the kitchen entrance a short time later for a brief moment, after settling guests in his assigned section and running their orders. He now looked down and sighed as he was trying to quickly sip, almost gulp down, a reviving hot oil.

"Harv," Lightning finally said with some awkwardness turning to face him.

"Finally I get to catch up with my star client!" Harv replied. "How 'ya been doing? No, cancel that. I shouldn't be asking that, should I?"

"I'm doing good now," Lightning answered anyway. "Back on the track, winning again . . . feelin' great!"

"And hopefully still happily married," Harv added, " . . . although I can't find out one way or another. Your wife, and that publicist she has, still have you locked up tighter than a drum . . . against me anyway."

"Well, it's apparently got you to finally leave LA and come here. That's a first!" Lightning noted with a surprising degree of assertive irony. "But after once chasing her by phone for months, and even trying to pry her direct number out of us, Dana's now 'that publicist' to you?"

"After she intercepted a number of my phone calls to you after your accident she has been," Harv noted. "You ever get my messages?"

"Harv," Lightning tried to explain, " . . . I wasn't exactly in a position to return calls for a while there."

"Hey, I can figure the score," Harv responded. "I saw it all coming clear back when you brought your lady to LA that first time. Just be sure those two aren't taking you for a ride . . . and make sure you can speak for yourself when you want to. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Harv," Lightning now said firmly, looking at him directly, "thanks to my wife, Sally, I am now more successful and well-off — and most importantly, happier — than I have ever been. Before she came into my life, I was alone, Harv. Even though I had you as my agent, I didn't know what a friend was . . . let alone a loving partner."

Having just dropped off another round of orders to several diners, Sally looked up and saw Lightning across the dining room being cornered by Harv. "Oh no," she sighed, feeling sorry for her husband and wanting to rush to his defense. But then, as she got closer, Sally started hearing what Lightning was saying. She paused for a moment and listened.

"Sally has looked out for me better than anyone else ever has," Lightning asserted. "And she has given far more than she has ever taken from me."

"Lightning . . . thank you," Sally now interjected, motoring up beside him. "If I ever wanted confirmation that I've been doing things right with you, I couldn't ask for better than what I just overheard you say. I'm sorry, but after that, I just couldn't stay away."

"Sal, I wouldn't want you to," Lightning replied as he nudged her tightly. "I don't tell you what you do and mean to me often enough, do I?"

"You do," she assured. "But I enjoy hearing it every time you care to say it. Hi, Harv," she now said to him, almost as an afterthought.

"Sally," Harv noted coolly in response before sighing, almost with exasperation. "This is an act, right? The shtick that's going on between you two here? Don't get me wrong . . . it's good. It will sell, sell, sell — better than any angle I could have given you, Lightning."

"No, Harv, this is real," Lightning now defended with surprising forcefulness as he looked at him, while continuing to nudge Sally. "For a long time, I didn't think that something like this existed either. When I first saw her, I thought Sally was hot, irresistible. That she would be so good to just look at, and look so good next to me."

"But that was before she started showing me what being a friend, a real friend, was," he continued, now looking at her. "What things like giving, and beginning to trust, were like . . . without expecting anything in return as part of any 'deal'. Screwy thing was . . . she's a lawyer, and knows how to do deals, and how frauds and 'gotcha's' work better than anyone! She could have taken me to the cleaners, wiped me out, drained me . . . anytime she wanted. Sally could have even let the doctors take me off life support and allow me to die in that hospital after my accident. She could have lived very well on her own after that off of my estate as a widow. And I would have been smiling and even happy, the whole way down!"

"But why on earth would I _want_ to do that?" Sally observed to Harv. "Where would the real happiness be in that for me?"

"Then I found out what attitudes — like the one I had going in — had once done to her," Lightning continued. "How guys' perceptions of what she was, rather than who she was, had hurt her . . . beyond anything I could imagine. That's when I began to really love her — because I came to admire her, not for what she had, or could do for me . . . but for the car she was inside. That admiration has only grown in our time together since."

"Sally and I don't want to 'use' each other, or take from each other, or take advantage of anyone," Lightning said, looking at her again now. "It wasn't always that way though. I originally wanted to skimp, take the easy way out, on repaving the road that I was originally forced to when I first came and made a mess of things around here. And she convinced the court and town to force me to repave that road, after I'd gotten off scot-free on a fluke. Sally and I could have so easily remained enemies who hated each other after that. But I decided to give her and the town my best effort anyway . . . to just show them who I was, if nothing else. So I ended up giving them a polished boulevard, one that began to bring Sally's fondest wishes for her town to life. Even when I was only half done with it, she gave me a warm room, a simple date, and dared to share her dream and who she was with me. We each began giving, Harv . . . and it felt good. Sally and I now give, together — to everyone around us. And yet we keep getting more and more."

"I just want to give to her," he said as he began to shed a few tears. "That's all I want to do. If you can't figure this out, Harv . . . I feel sorry for you . . . really sorry."

"Lightning . . ." Sally could only tearfully reply as she nudged him tightly. "Ohh my Lightning . . ."

"For once," Harv admitted as he looked down, "I don't have a thing to say to that. You two _are_ the real deal. I don't think I can do a thing for you, really. I know you've been avoiding me . . . and you, Sally, have been protecting him from me. I don't blame you — 'cause I should'a been doing that, too, as his agent. You've given me some things to think about here. You both have."

"Maybe we can give you something more, Harv," Sally gently said beside her husband. "I've got requests now for a book, based on Lightning's Crash DVD and story, from several publishers. I just haven't had the time to deal with it. You did well with Lightning's original merchandising deals . . . very well. I've looked at them. Would you like to handle a book deal for us? The market's huge . . . and the agent's percentage is not bad, either."

"Who better to deal with sharp operators than another sharp operator?" Harv smiled.

"My thoughts exactly," Sally warmly concurred.

"I always said I could do business with you," Harv noted.

"Sorry it took me so long to recognize it," she conceded. "So, because of this little oversight of mine, how about we increase your normal cut on this deal from ten to twenty-five percent? We'll also give you an initial retainer check of fifteen thousand dollars on my next break here, just to speed things along . . . we really have to get back to work here, Stickers . . . plus, dinner for both you and your guests is on us tonight."

"Sally . . ." Harv said, now choked up with gratitude. "This is the best offer I've had. Better than anything I could negotiate myself with a client. I promise you . . . both of you . . . we're gonna make a mint together! Thank you, Sally . . . and you, too, Lightning. Thank you."

"Sally's something, isn't she?" Lightning admired as he looked at her.

"The real deal, kid," Harv assured. "The best there is."


	44. Bonus — Grand Openings, Part III

_Author's Tip:_

_Normally, stories are silent affairs. But, to enjoy some of the special atmospheres and moments in this bonus chapter even more . . . you might want to have at least the last couple minutes or so of a version of 'Va' Pensiero', a famous and popular waltz-like chorus from Giuseppe Verdi's opera 'Nabucco', handy at the point . . . or rather points, plural, actually . . . later in this chapter where this chorus is mentioned. MP3s of both the chorus and entire opera are available online . . . but try searching with 'audio', even 'instrumental', next to the chorus title to get the music itself._

_While I have tried — stretching out the key dance portions of this chapter's narrative for the full 4:19 of my instrumental CD copy of Va' Pensiero became somewhat impractical, without getting ridiculously repetitive, even at the slowest reading speeds! Screenplays don't necessarily lay out in words every second of the movie scenes they describe anyway. I'd recommend an instrumental or orchestra-only version (so as not to distract from the reading), but a full operatic version would work well also._

_It might add a romantic, even tearful dimension, that you will hopefully enjoy, even be moved by. It did when I was writing and revising this chapter._

— _Norwesterner_

* * *

"Aro, Sofia's still here _waiting_?" Mia exclaimed a while later as she made it out of the kitchen for a moment to check in at the maître d's podium.

"The second parking of diners is now in," Aro explained. "But there have been no cancellations, certainly no vacant tables, and not even any vacant parking spaces! We're turning the spaces around as fast as we can, but we're still running behind our promised reservation times here."

"_You were supposed to get her a table on the west patio by now!"_ Mia quietly said to her brother-in-law through gritted teeth.

"_There. Was. No. Space."_ Aro quietly said right back through equally gritted teeth.

"Sofia, I'm so sorry," Mia now apologized, turning to Sofia. "I wish I could keep you company myself, but I have to go back to running a kitchen and a full staff with Cam. Plus, it's just crazy in the kitchen. It wouldn't be safe for you to wait in there near me! We will get you a space," she assured, " _. . . on the west patio_," she emphasized again in a whisper to Aro, " . . . just as quickly as we can here. But, could you stay and cook at home with me tomorrow? Otherwise I might not see you at all this trip!"

"But I have no place to stay," Sofia noted.

"Mom's already got an aunt of ours staying in our guest room at home tonight, and I just know the Cozy Cone will be sold out as well," Mia sighed. "We could talk to Sally about having you stay up at the Wheel Well again."

"Lightning and Sally do not need me at home with them after all this busyness here," Sofia cautioned. "As you and I both heard, this is the first anniversary of theirs they have been able to celebrate together. Yet they are here, helping."

Mia turned and looked for a moment at Lightning and Sally each busy serving guests . . . at opposite ends of the dining room. She turned back, looking down and sighing with a mixture of guilt and yet admiration and gratitude as well.

"It is who they are together," Sofia knowingly counseled as she looked at them herself.

"Yeah, it is," Mia agreed with a gentle smile. "Well, Aro, is the Oil Pan still available?" she then asked, turning to him.

"It's refurbished, but we — McQueen Enterprises, that is — haven't assigned a use to it yet," Aro responded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of putting Sofia up there," he sighed. "Never thought I'd be adding 'innkeeper' to the list of jobs I have around this town."

"Concierge," Mia corrected. "It's a high calling to serve others. But wow, we still have so many patrons waiting to be parked!" she noted as she looked at the guest list in front of Aro.

"We're using all the spaces we can now on both patios," Aro reminded her. "But with you and Cam taking all the chef apprentices back to work in the kitchen again, the front house help is stretched thin here."

"Mia, I will help," Sofia volunteered, just feeling a sudden impulse to. "I have worked as a waitress before, in a number of places over the years. It is something I have fallen back on, anytime I had nothing else. Trust me, I can take good care of your patrons. Besides, I owe you . . . and it is better than just waiting!"

"Sofia, you're a lifesaver!" Mia exclaimed as she nudged her gratefully. "I'd love to feed you . . . sorry we didn't do that while you were waiting here somehow. But clearly, we really need the server help right now."

"Just a tray of your delicious hors 'd oeuvres and a hot oil on the serving counter in the kitchen to snack on as I work would be fine," Sofia assured.

"We'll try to feed you more than that at some point here," Mia replied. "But say, Aro . . . why don't we have her work the west patio, tables 25 through 32?"

"But I had just . . ." Aro tried to say.

"I actually think that server should be tending our bar," Mia hinted. "We don't want Sofia working a lounge, do we?"

Aro just sighed.

"Sofia, I at least promise that you won't have to bus your own spaces," Mia added, smiling mysteriously as she turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Aro, give me a table to fill!" Sofia invited, while she gave a lingering, curious look towards Mia as Mia returned to the kitchen.

"Johnson, party of four!" Aro professionally called out. "Please follow your server, Sofia, here. She will show you to your spaces."

"Take them to Table 31, Sofia, right there on the west patio," he then said to her, pointing with a tire on the chart in front of him.

As Sofia smoothly picked up four menus from Aro's station and proceeded to usher her party across the dining room towards a pair of side doors leading to the patio, she encountered Lightning going the other direction.

"Don't tell me they've shanghaied you, too!" Lightning said as they passed.

"Yes they have!" Sofia smiled. "I am part of the town now . . . at least for this weekend!"

"Sofia, you were part of our town well before now," Lightning assured as he went to escort his own next party of diners. "And you always will be!"

Sofia smiled one of her broadest smiles ever as she continued escorting her party of diners to the patio. "Here we go, ladies and gentlecars," she now invited her guests. "Park right here. May I start you with some coolants, our local signature Cadillac Falls Select?"

"Yes," her diners all said.

"Very well, I'll return with your coolants shortly," Sofia replied. "In looking at tonight's menu . . ." she paused as she scanned one as she passed them out for the first time, trying to learn the house offerings quickly, "I see they're offering . . . oh my goodness! Greaseballs Neapolitan á la Sofia! I shared my old family recipe from Napoli with the owners here, and cooked just that with them for their wedding after-party dinner! I would highly, highly recommend it!"

"They named it after you?" one of her diners asked.

"Apparently!" Sofia replied. "I was just a visiting friend, but suddenly, I am helping them on their opening night here!"

"Well, that makes it truly special then. We'll have four of those!" the lead diner responded.

"Thank you! I will make sure it is up to the Bugatti family standard myself!" Sofia accepted with a smile. "I'll get your order to the kitchen, and be right back with your coolants."

As she started backing, she felt herself bump up against someone behind her, accompanied by the sudden clatter of falling oil cans and dishes. "Oh! I am sorry!" she apologized as she now turned around to see that it was a car who had been carrying a tray of empty oil cans and plates, which were now in a heap on the patio. "Wait . . . you are my busboy?" she said, now looking at him. "Are you not a little old, and too polished, to be a busboy?"

"I'm visiting my Aunt Lizzy, and she said they needed help here," the silver-colored Audi Avant wagon replied as he got right to work picking up his tray and its contents. "So here I am."

"I'll have all this out of your way in just a sec, folks," he excused, noticing one party of diners was now trying to leave after their meal. Sofia began to assist him in picking everything up.

"I'm not normally a busboy in real life though," he continued as they worked. "I've been the owner of a small construction company in the Los Angeles area, but the market hasn't been so good. So I'm winding it down and looking to do something else. I've been building upscale houses, actually, and I memorably market them as, 'Castles by Prince,' as my name is Prince . . . Michael Prince."

A jolt ran through Sofia as she heard that. She now stared straight ahead of her. Despite being both a smooth, top-level executive, and a seasoned waitress — Sofia suddenly found herself speechless and almost frozen next to him, unable to look his way.

"But you're the Sofia behind Greaseballs Neapolitan á la Sofia?" he asked as he glanced towards her after everything was back on his tray again. "Sorry . . . I overheard you just now."

"Y-Yes . . ." she struggled to say, trying to snap herself back as they now backed out of the way together to let the patrons pass.

"I had that as a quick dinner before they put me to work here," he remarked. "I liked them, and one of the owners told me you were supposed to be a guest tonight that I might want to say hello to. I wasn't expecting you to be working here as a server though!"

"Well, I am a friend of theirs," Sofia was now able to reply, "and they needed my help, too."

"The . . . Your . . . greaseballs were very . . . good . . ." he said, slowing down as their eyes now met for the first time.

"Thank you . . ." she said slowing down as well, as she looked into his eyes. For reasons she couldn't explain, a favorite lilting, almost waltz-like melody of hers from Italian opera was now playing in her hood . . . Verdi's _Va' Pensiero_ from _Nabucco_.

"What's that?" Michael asked, now looking around, hearing music suddenly playing from somewhere other than the restaurant's loudspeakers.

"Ohh . . . I'm sorry," she said, suddenly realizing her car stereo was on somehow and shutting it off. "It — It is Verdi. I am Italian . . . how could I not like opera?" she joked.

"I have Italian in my family," he replied, somewhat lost in wonder as well as he looked at her again. "So how could I not like it, too . . ."

"Excuse me, coming through," a chef apprentice said, interrupting them as he carried some more fresh stock ingredients from the mini-refinery nearby.

"Well, I better get all this back to the Scullery," Michael noted as they both snapped back and moved again, out of the apprentice's way, "and you might want to get those orders in. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other through evening here. I look forward to bumping into you again . . . just not too hard though!"

Sofia watched him go through one set of doors to the back of the kitchen, while she went through another set of doors to the serving counter. Despite the steam, clatter and organized chaos of the kitchen around her, Sofia just let out a gentle sigh as she now wrote up her table's order. When she put it in the queue, she found a smiling Mia looking at her.

"So . . . have you met Michael yet?" Mia asked warmly.

Sofia allowed herself a quiet smile.

"Once I heard his name and saw him, I just had this feeling," Mia noted. "So I made sure he had your greaseballs for dinner beforehand. He loves them. Once you volunteered here as well, I just took the liberty of making sure you worked in his section for the evening. Enjoy getting to know him . . . but don't forget about our diners."

"Mia . . ." Sofia said as she went to nudge her.

"I'm praying real hard for you, Sofia," Mia whispered to her. "Signs like this aren't necessarily one hundred percent reliable — but, at least check him out!"

"Have you told him anything about me?" Sofia asked.

"Let's just say I pre-screened him . . . and told him a little about the lady our greaseball dish is named after." Mia replied. "He seemed to like what he heard."

"He does not mind that I am, you know . . . CEO of Dinoco?" Sofia asked nervously.

Mia smiled. "He's dealt with the rich and famous before in his line of work, building upscale houses in LA. I didn't _exactly_ have a chance to tell him about what you do for a living before we had to put him to work here," she fudged. "But this is your chance to be 'just Sofia', okay, and see what happens."

"Mia . . . sauces!" Cam called from the back of the kitchen.

"Coming, darling!" Mia assured. "Well, Sofia, we each have things to do here tonight. Hope you have as much fun as I intend to!"

— — — — —

Sofia soon found herself stealing glances at Michael whenever she could as they worked and passed each other. She couldn't help it.

_VRROOOMMPPHH!_ a tableside flambé dish one apprentice chef was cooking suddenly went off right next to Sofia. Startled, she almost tipped over with the tray of meals she was carrying.

But she found herself unexpectedly buoyed up. "I got 'ya," a voice assured, "and _your_ tray this time."

Sofia allowed her rescuer to relieve her of her tray for a moment, and then gently right her onto her four tires again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I . . . I think so," Sofia replied as she turned and looked at him for a moment as she regained her bearings. "T-Thank you . . . Michael . . . for catching me."

"It was my pleasure, Sofia," he warmly assured. "Look, we even saved the food you're carrying here. We're getting better at this! Just watch out for these chefs and their flambé dishes! Gotta get back to it here though. Maybe catch you later . . . perhaps less dramatically, however," he smiled as he went back to clearing more tables.

While Sofia was wearing merely a subdued 'Mona Lisa' smile as she resumed delivering the round of orders to a table of diners . . . she was now feeling much more inside.

After that, she began agonizing about more chances to 'accidentally' steal a subtle nudge here or a gentle bump there with him on the crowded patio they were working together.

But then she began giving in.

" . . . Ohh, there I go again," she excused with a guilty smile after brushing against him for the third time in just half an hour. "Tight spaces! I am so sorry."

"I'm beginning to wonder about that," Michael smiled as he continued carrying another tray of dirty cans and dishes back to the Scullery entrance.

"Devo fermare quello!" Sofia quietly but forcefully whispered to herself in her native tongue, trying to rein herself in, as she proceeded to check on a party of diners at one of her tables again.

"Oh mio . . ." she then suddenly said, looking around her as the lilting strains of _Va' Pensiero_ started playing on the restaurant's loudspeakers . . . the same music that had briefly played on the stereo inside her. For a moment, as Michael came out of the Scullery and passed by her this time, she practically waltzed around him. He waltzed around her as well, looking right at her.

Sofia then caught herself though . . . looking away, hesitating, holding herself back despite the nearly overwhelmingly sweeping romance, even passion, of the music around them as it continued to build.

Michael now wordlessly laid down the tray he was carrying on a briefly empty table next to him. He returned to her, offered her a tire, and ushered a speechless Sofia into continuing the waltz with him, as patrons around them began to watch silently . . . caught up in the moment, along with her.

As the music reached towards its crescendo, it was a dream . . . her dream . . . happening right now, all around her. She looked at him, and he at her. Neither of them said a thing. Sofia allowed the music to take over . . . to let the sweeping, lilting themes lift and move her with them. But she didn't take her gaze off his eyes . . . his deep, entrancing eyes.

The world now just spun around them.

_Could this be it?_ she wondered in her mind and heart as they danced. _Please, dear Manufacturer . . . is he? Could he be . . . a prince . . . for me?_

Soon, such questions — such pleas — began to answer themselves as they danced. The notes, the melodies themselves became her answer. They had long represented, embodied, symbolized her dream . . . her long, cherished dream of true, harmonious, and lasting love. Now they became an affirming touchstone . . . a confirmation she could not deny. She forgot everything else for this one moment — this one magic moment where her wish, her deep desire, felt like it was coming true.

Sofia and Michael continued to waltz, turning and turning as the music built and built around them.

"Cam . . . come see this," Mia quietly invited as she looked out a back doorway of their kitchen to the patio. Cam had to make his way past the chef apprentices, even past Peugeot, to get beside her. Mia closed her eyes briefly in prayer again, even in tearful thanksgiving, as she leaned against her husband and watched.

Lightning and Sally, Dana and Mater, Tex and Mandy, Aro and Tia, Flo and Ramone, Doc and Dora, as well as Lizzy, Red, Filmore, even Sarge, the Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, and more . . . everyone now silently gathered around to witness, and be moved by, this moment of magic and romance. Word did not need to be spread . . . the music, and the miracle it was creating, were all that was needed to draw the growing crowd that was now watching as Sophia and Michael continued twirling and twirling around each other right in the middle of the tables and diners.

All too soon though, the music reached its peak and then gently wound down to an end. The tune on the CD that was playing then changed. The spell was broken. Sofia began to shake her hood as she looked at Michael now with tears in her eyes. He briefly continued to just gently smile at her as they stopped, before beginning to notice the change within her.

Sofia found herself now suddenly spinning her tires and running off confused, even terrified, as most everyone around them spontaneously broke out into cheering and applause. Michael could only watch her with growing concern and sadness as she went away, into the front of the kitchen.

Mia dashed across the inside of the kitchen to meet Sofia as she entered. "What's wrong, Sofia?" Mia asked gently as she nudged her closely. "I thought you'd like your favorite music. You looked wonderful dancing with him . . . everyone loved it."

"Do not ask, Mia," Sofia quietly cried. "Please do not ask . . ."

"Sofia . . ." Mia said sadly. She kept nudging her supportively as Sofia cried for a moment.

Eventually recovering herself a short time later, Sofia quietly noted, "I — I had better get back to work now . . ." as she looked down and stiffened herself up.

"You sure?" Mia asked with concern.

Sofia nodded. "You need the help. My diners . . . they are waiting . . ." she simply said as she turned away and left through the double doors out of the kitchen.

— — — — —

"Hey, how're you doing so far tonight? Michael, isn't it?" Lightning asked a moment later, motoring up next to Michael.

Michael was shaken out of his stunned silence, staring once again off towards the kitchen doors that Sofia was now emerging from. "W-Well . . ." he stammered now looking at Lightning while he tried to recover himself, " . . . they have you, Lightning McQueen, working here, too?"

"Yep," Lightning confirmed. "It's all hands on deck in Radiator Springs to help Cam and Mia launch what's supposed to be their 'little' restaurant here!"

"You . . . your wife, Sally . . . Dana Starlighter, the former Hollywood reporter . . . they certainly have a celebrity crew on here tonight," Michael tried to casually note as if he was unaffected by what had just happened.

"Well, you know who you're working with, don't you?" Lightning added.

"You mean Sofia?" Michael asked, now unable to avoid briefly glancing her way again.

"Yep," Lightning confirmed, " . . . Sofia Bugatti. She's now CEO of Dinoco."

"Oh," Michael replied, feeling even more deflated now inside, but trying to hide it as he continued to look her way.

"She may be CEO," Lightning tried to note encouragingly, "but it can be lonely at the top. It was for my Sally when she was CEO at Dinoco. But at least she had me. I know it's not easy for Sofia though. She has good friends in Sally and I, Mia and Cam, and a number of us in town here . . . but I don't think we're quite what she ultimately wants, or needs. Whoops, I see I've got more diners to park now though, if you'll excuse me. Sofia though . . . she's good cars, she really is."

Lightning then passed Sally who was subtly smiling in approval as he headed back to Aro to pick up the next party of diners. "Hope it was helpful, Sal," he whispered.

"It was," she warmly assured, giving him a quick kiss on the fender as he passed her. "You're just lucky right now though . . ."

"Oh, why's that?" he couldn't resist stopping and asking with a slight smile.

Sally just bit her lip as she continued to look at him, smiling.

"I think I'd better let you focus on something else for the moment here," Lightning suggested.

"Good idea," Sally replied.

"L.Y.A. . . . Love You Always," he said as he left.

"Y.M.L.!" she responded in turn.

Lightning stopped and turned around. "What's 'Y.M.L.'?" he asked.

"You're Mine Later," Sally said quietly, now forcing herself to turn and leave.

"Wow," Lightning observed to himself as he watched her go. "If that doesn't say, 'I love you' . . . I don't know what does!"

— — — — —

Trying to shake her deep but also wild thoughts about Lightning out of her hood, Sally noticed Michael's once again downcast expression though as she passed him. Then she noticed Sofia moving across the other side of the patio. Sally could see a few tears still lingering in Sofia's eyes. Sally had an idea as to why she had been crying.

"This needs just a bit of 'Sally' here," she decided to herself as she took a deep breath.

"Hi, Michael," Sally greeted as she approached him again. "You're Lizzy's nephew, right?"

"Sally," Michael replied in recognition, straightening himself up. "Nice to see you again. You've certainly changed your appearance . . . but it's easy to see who you are. Great paint scheme."

"Thank you. But listen, we each have a lot to do," Sally suggested. "So I'll just cut to the chase here. That was no ordinary, impromptu waltz tonight, was it?"

"No, it wasn't . . ." he admitted, looking down.

"Michael, it was beautiful," Sally quietly encouraged. "Something most any lady would die to be given. Look, I'm both Sofia's boss at Dinoco, and I'm her trusted friend. So I'll just ask . . . please do Sofia a favor . . . give her another chance, another try, okay? Talk with her. She's been through something really hard in her past. Her heart was once hurt, very badly. Trust and openness don't come easy for her now. But she needs someone who can see and come to understand her . . . as who she is, not what she is. She needs that so much."

"I've got to get back to work here," Sally concluded. "But just give her another shot. Even I'd owe you one for that."

Michael just looked at Sally as she left now, before he sighed and resumed clearing several more tables around him.

"Hi, Sofia," Sally now said as she passed her.

"Hi . . . Sally," Sofia said, trying to refocus on her work while still struggling to maintain her equilibrium.

"Look, we've each got a lot to do here," Sally said, using the same approach again. "But I understand what's going on . . . at least in part. I can see it."

"I do not know what you mean," Sofia tried to dismiss.

"Sofia!" Sally responded in surprisingly exasperated tone.

"I cannot talk about it," Sofia quietly said, looking down. "Mia tried to get me to as well."

"Then just listen, Sofia," Sally replied firmly, while trying to be as supportive as she could. "I almost blew it with Lightning starting out, when I let my past haunt me and get in the way, too. It hurt to confess the mess I felt I'd once made of my life. But I'm glad I faced up to it, and overcame it with him. I am _so_ glad now."

"I could see something good, even wonderful, here tonight though . . . everyone could," Sally continued. "Don't let your past ruin a chance for what you've been wanting now. I'm saying this as your friend, okay? I gotta go here, but let him in, Sofia. Let him in, and just tell him why. Do it . . . please," Sally concluded earnestly.

"I . . . I cannot," Sofia said, looking down and shaking her hood.

"Sofia . . ." Sally empathized with concern. "Remember what you shared with me at our Houston track barbecue a while back? Well . . . here it could be. Here he could be. Don't bury what you want because of this 'cloud' hanging over you again. I can see now that you have. That's why you're still alone, isn't it?" she said as gently as she could.

Sofia cringed at the uncomfortable truth she was hearing, now reminded of the several opportunities she had let pass in the intervening years as well.

"Are you going to leave again?" Sally knowingly asked.

Sofia briefly closed her eyes and shook her hood. "No," she whispered, drawing at least one line now in a battle she had known for a long time.

"Please . . ." Sofia asked, basically unable to contain her tears as she looked at Sally again, " . . . let me just get back to work. Please . . ."

"Sofia . . ." Sally began to object one more time.

Sofia now just earnestly shook her hood while continuing to tearfully look at Sally.

"Alright," Sally sighed, relenting. "I'll do as you ask. But . . . and this is the first time I've ever said this to a real friend . . . I'm doing as you ask, Sofia, under protest."

Sofia now looked with sad amazement as Sally turned and left.

Sally then encountered Michael as she went back towards the kitchen again. "I tried . . ." she sighed as she passed by him without making eye contact.

Michael looked at Sally in surprise, before glancing over at Sofia trying to dry her tears before facing more customers. He wanted to go to her, but he surmised it wouldn't help.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her from across the patio. "I've messed you up enough, haven't I?" He then just went back to collecting more dishes and cans.

"One of these days," Sally said to herself as she entered the kitchen to pick up more orders, " . . . helping folks like this has got to get easier!"

— — — — —

"Okay, that's a wrap everyone!" Cam finally announced to the staff as he and Mia came out together onto the west patio where everyone had wound up gathering. "It's more than an hour and a half past our posted closing time here, but it's finally a wrap for tonight!"

"Our thanks to all of you," Mia added, "especially to our friends who volunteered to help make what turned out to be a huge opening night for us such a success! If any of you don't want or need your pay, we'll gladly split it between the McQueen Foundation and the Radiator Springs Community Fund. But it's Irish oils or your favorite nightcap from the bar here for everyone!"

Having restricted herself to her tasks at hand . . . throttling, even choking back her emotions now for the last couple of hours, and striving to avoid exchanging glances with Michael . . . Sofia just parked exhausted at one of the patio tables by herself. Even though Mia had finally just given her a proper plated meal to enjoy, Sofia wasn't hungry.

"Care to divide up our tips?" she heard a voice from behind her say.

"If you have found out who I am," Sofia softly replied, still looking out in front of her . . . feeling more trapped, even haunted, than ever, "you will know I do not really need any tips."

"Well," Michael sighed, " . . . if you've found out who I am, you'll know that 'Castles by Prince' was seized by creditors a while back now. A good idea, but a victim of the real estate market. So the tips here will be helpful."

"Please . . . have mine as well then," she sadly invited without looking his way.

"I enjoyed our waltz though, Sofia," Michael bravely continued, despite his better judgment. "Thank you."

Sofia now couldn't say a thing in reply to him. She was frozen. It all seemed eerily close . . . to both her lifelong dream, but also her past experience.

Michael waited behind her . . . looking, hoping for her to say something more.

Finally though, he restarted his engine and began to turn away, emitting an audible sigh. He looked up to see both Mia and Sally sadly looking at him from nearby among a small remaining group of restaurant employees. Michael paused and just shook his hood sadly at them both. He was giving up.

Mia started to move towards Sofia, wanting to intervene . . . but Sally held her back.

"I've been through something like this," Mia urgently whispered to Sally.

"This is something Sofia has to overcome," Sally quietly replied. "She has been avoiding resolving her deep pain and heartbreak for a long time. It's why she's left everything she's ever known . . . more than once. But she's the only one holding her back now, and she knows it. Either of us urging or pushing her will only increase her resistance. However . . ."

Sally now looked at Michael, catching his attention as he was beginning to move away again. She then held up a tire and silently mouthed to him, "Wait . . ."

Michael now stopped. He left his motor running though to let Sofia know he was still there behind her, but also still on the verge of leaving.

Sofia lowered her hood as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I once waltzed to that music," she found herself saying, now opening her tear-filled eyes and staring downward, " . . . back in Italy, years ago, on the night of my rehearsal dinner . . . before I was left the next day, at the altar. I was briefly able to forget that . . . for a moment tonight . . ."

Michael then turned back around.

"Sofia, I'm sorry that happened to you," he empathized as he now returned and parked beside her. "I'm so sorry. I should tell you though that it was my fault . . . tonight. I asked Mia to play that tune. I heard you play it briefly on your stereo when we first met, and I realized what it was after you said 'Verdi'. I thought you'd like it."

"It has long been the music, the theme, of my dream . . . even before, and despite, what happened," Sofia sadly continued. "Somehow, it has served to sustain me. What happened then though was not the music's fault — which is why I have continued to like it anyway. But, it was not your fault either."

Sofia turned away from him slightly, trying to hide her tears . . . the anguish of her memories, feeling that they might overwhelm her.

"I . . . I'm just messing you up, aren't I?" Michael noted, deciding to be honest with her. "Maybe I'd better go . . ."

Still facing slightly away from him, Sofia gently shook her hood. "No," she said, trying to reach past her sadness. "Could . . . Could you stay? Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Michael gently assured her. "I'd like to stay."

Sofia tried to smile slightly amid her tears as she at least managed to look up ahead of her out into the nighttime desert.

"Here," he then offered, " . . . I brought you a hot mocha oil. They're smoother and more soothing than an Irish oil. These help me wind down and sleep."

"Thank you," Sofia accepted, now feeling somewhat warmed by his small, thoughtful gesture, but still trying to recover herself. Even though she wasn't playing _Va' Pensiero_ on her stereo, it was now haunting her mind, calling to her . . . encouraging her to dare to live her dream again.

Michael looked at Sofia as she continued to stare, almost lost and numb, off into the distance. He cared for her now . . . he could no longer help it.

"You've got some good friends here," he finally noted as he looked out into the desert as well beside her.

"How . . . How so?" Sofia asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, now trying to hold not only herself, but both her sadness and hopes in check.

"They've been talking to me about you all night," he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Sofia apologized, finally beginning to smile, and laughing a little herself.

"No, don't be," he replied. "Anyone with so many votes of confidence has got to be worth getting to know, don't you think?"

"Maybe . . ." Sofia tentatively replied, taking a breath. "I have had a car or two talk to me about you tonight, too."

"Hopefully not Aunt Lizzy," he countered. "Half the time, she still thinks I'm married to my ex-wife. I was left, by the way . . . for another car . . . on my sixth anniversary . . . after I'd arranged a nice celebration no less. I'm better now, after a number of years here. But I understand how much things like what you experienced can hurt."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Michael," Sofia quietly responded as she began to allow herself empathize with him. "But no, your Aunt Lizzy just told me that you were a 'lonely prince' in your 'castles'."

"I understand you're kind of by yourself in your own tower, too," he said directly.

"Yes . . ." something inside her compelled her to admit, against her own normal sense of reserve in such situations.

"Hey, mind if I see those eyes again?" he suggested as he looked at her. "They've been surreptitiously glancing my way . . . most of the evening."

Sofia cautiously looked at him again, involuntarily smiling.

"There you are," he said gently to her, smiling as well.

That caused Sofia to smile more now. "Ritengo ancora comé una scolara!" she blurted out as she looked down again.

"You feel like a schoolgirl again?" he picked up.

"Oh my heavens . . . you speak Italian?" she quietly exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I told you there's Italian in my family, on my mother's side," he explained with a smile. "It's not my first language, and I don't speak it anywhere near as well as you speak English — but I can understand you, Sofia . . ."

"You can . . . ?" she asked, looking at him earnestly and taking his meaning slightly differently . . . wanting him to understand her, not just the language she spoke.

"Yes . . ." he confirmed, looking back at her, and picking up her intent — her heartfelt request. "I can . . . and I'd like to."

"You do not mind that I'm a CEO?" she asked nervously. "Of a really big company?"

"Finally, someone who doesn't want me just for my lifestyle and assets . . . even though most of them are gone now," he quipped, once again resting his gaze directly on her. "You don't mind that I'm a failed CEO? Of a really small company?"

"Michael . . ." Sofia said, still almost with tears in her eyes as she struggled to maintain control of herself, but wanting so much to let down her guard with him. "No . . . I don't mind," she reassured.

"That's actually a surprise," he admitted.

"Why?" she now asked. "I feel trapped by success, and perhaps you feel trapped by failure . . . one not really of your own making. I am aware of what has been going on in the real estate market. Success and Failure," she sighed, "sometimes they feel like two sides of the same thing . . . life. Like Comedy and Tragedy. They are ancient masks of the Theatre, but they are always depicted together, are they not?"

"Yes, they are," he had to agree with her unique insight. "Two sides of the same decal . . . even often sharing the same side of the same decal."

"I have experienced both, you know," Sofia softly noted. "Lately, success has seemed to come so easily to me that I am not sure I deserve it . . . anymore than you probably knew what you had really done to deserve failure in life right now."

He looked at her for a moment, silently.

"I am sorry," she finally said. "You do not need me talking about failure with you here, do you?"

"Sofia . . . thank you," Michael responded.

"For what?" she asked in surprise.

"Well . . . after my confession here," he admitted, "I wouldn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"After the way I have treated you at times this evening," she countered, "I would not think you would want to talk to me."

"Well, I do," Michael warmly asserted.

"Thank you . . ." Sofia replied, beginning to feel not just charmed, but moved by his interest now.

"You're welcome," he responded in turn. "I feel it's just nice sometimes to be accepted for who you are, and where you're at . . . have someone be willing to relate with you, as just you."

Sofia looked down and tearfully smiled for a moment.

"Have I touched a nerve again?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," she assured, still smiling as she looked back at him now. "You have only said what I have been feeling myself at times . . . especially in my job now."

"I've heard it hasn't been so easy for you . . . work, I mean," Michael replied cautiously.

"Well, the job is not so bad," she noted. "It is just the off-hours. They have not been so good, no matter what the job has been . . . for a long time. But there has been almost no one, especially in my current job and work now, that I have been able to relate with as just me. That is why I come and visit here to Radiator Springs when I can now. I can be 'just Sofia' with my friends here . . . not boss, not subordinate."

"I'm sorry," he said, with genuine concern.

"Don't be. I am not sorry . . . now . . ." she replied, shifting closer to him.

Sofia felt a jolt as they touched fenders.

"Sorry, static electricity," Michael apologized. "I've been doing a lot of running around tonight."

"No," she gently said as she now touched her tire against his as well. "I don't think it was that. I don't . . ."

"You know," he said, looking into her eyes again, " . . . I think you're right . . ."

— — — — —

Having watched them from a short distance across the patio, Sally finally allowed herself to quietly sigh and relax against Lightning. He looked at her knowingly. She looked back at him for a moment. Eventually, she motioned with her eyes.

"Y.M.N." she then quietly added.

He gently smiled and nodded, and they began to leave together, almost bumping into Mia and Cam in the process.

"Thank you," Mia said to them. "Thank you both."

"You're welcome," Lightning replied, now feeling fairly tired.

"And thanks for the surprise for our folks," Cam added.

"We'll make sure they're both ready to go in the morning, along with Tia," Mia assured.

"It's our pleasure," Sally replied. "Lightning and I will be flying there now by helicopter . . . not that I mind the later wake-up time, actually. But Mack will be at your door by 9:00 AM. Aro doesn't mind having to stay behind and help Dana though?" she then queried.

"When I had a chance to check with him on a quick break this evening after Mia let me know," Cam explained, "Aro told me it's just the opportunity he's been looking for to get to work on surprising Tia with a nursery addition to the house for their coming child. Just don't let on while she's away with you all."

"Not a problem!" Lightning pledged, " . . . right, Sal?"

"Absolutely!" Sally pledged as well. "But that's so sweet of him!"

"Well," Cam sighed as he looked at Mia, "our ladies are worth stuff like this."

"Our guys are, too," Mia warmly admired. "I just hope we haven't stolen your anniversary from you this evening, however."

"You haven't," Sally simply assured as she looked at Lightning.

"Go, have a wonderful anniversary together then. Take care, you two," Mia replied as the two couples now went their separate ways.

"Lightning . . ." Sally then paused, sighing, and looking at him.

"Let's say good night to them, too," he agreed as they then turned around.

"Excuse us," Sally gently said as they now approached Sofia and Michael at their table. "We probably won't be seeing either of you again for a while here, so Lightning and I thought we'd say good night."

"Sally," Sofia responded slowly as she and Michael now held tires together, "I do not know what to say . . . except thank you, for telling me a truth . . . one that I had found so difficult."

"And thank you, Sally," Michael echoed, "for helping me to . . . hesitate . . . just a bit more."

"That was your doing?" Sofia asked Sally, now looking between both her and Michael.

Sally just smiled next to Lightning.

Sofia came over and nudged Sally tightly for a moment.

"I am not leaving anymore," Sofia finally whispered with relief to her. "I might not even leave this valley," she then noted, " . . . or at least maybe I will have a second home here. I hear Michael is good at building those."

"That's what I hear, too," Sally gently agreed.

"I am holding you up from your anniversary though," Sofia noted.

"And I'm holding you up from your date," Sally whispered with a big smile.

Sofia nudged Sally one more time with a deep, tearful smile of her own. "See you at the track, sometime," Sofia finally said.

"Enjoy, you two," Sally warmly advised as she now turned to leave with Lightning. "Just enjoy."

Sofia then sighed as she looked cautiously at Michael. "I know we have only just met," she noted, " . . . so please excuse if my friends might be a little presumptuous."

"It's alright," Michael gently smiled as he extended a tire to her again.

— — — — —

"Sofia, Michael . . . sorry to interrupt," Mia apologized as she approached them with her husband a short time later. "Cam and I are heading home, we're bushed. You're welcome to stay as long as you like though. Here, enjoy a bottle of fine Italian distillate, Castello di Roballa, from our bar. Fortunately, we have a somewhat seasoned Sous Chef overseeing lunch here tomorrow — so if you like, see you at my home for a late breakfast sometime after our folks leave on a surprise trip with the team . . . say Ten or so in the morning? But, if you wind up wanting to take a drive instead," she added knowingly, " . . . I'll understand."

"I hear Michael likes Verdi though," Mia suggested with a smile as she turned to leave with Cam. "You might want to play some for him . . ."

"Mia," Sofia said, as she now deliberately nudged and glanced at Michael, " . . . thank you."

"Yeah," Mia decided, " . . . I think it's the drive tomorrow for you now. You're not here for that long. Besides, you two could go places, you know. And Sofia," she added as she returned, quickly nudging her now, " . . . you're welcome."

Sofia closed her eyes as she nudged her. "Molte grazie, Mia . . . especially for your prayers."

"I'm not stopping yet," Mia warmly replied.

"My dearest friend," Sofia sighed as she let her go.

"And always will be. But get back to your date here," Mia smiled as she returned to Cam's side. "Goodnight."

Sofia sighed deeply as Mia and Cam left. Michael just gently rubbed her tire with his, looking at her once more. Sofia was now almost crying again.

"Hey," he said softly to her, " . . . you gonna eat your dinner there? Those namesake greaseballs of yours are awfully good!"

"Would you like to enjoy some with me?" she sniffed with a slight smile.

"Enjoying Greaseballs á la Sofia . . . with the real Sofia herself?" he warmly replied. "How could I possibly say no to that?"

Sofia looked at him again with a tearful smile.

"But here, let me also pour you a glass of Castello di Roballa," he offered. "And you tell me where everyone thinks we should go on our drive tomorrow."

Sofia laughed, tearfully, as she just broke down and nudged tightly against him now. Michael began gently rocking her, soothing her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, suddenly trying to straighten herself up again.

"No, relax . . . right here," he said, inviting her back against his side. "It's safe . . . I'm safe . . . and even better than a stiff drink!"

Sofia allowed herself to gently both laugh and cry at the same time as she resumed leaning against him.

"Sofia . . . alla vostra salute ed alla felicità . . . to your health, and happiness," he offered, raising his glass with his other tire in a toast.

"Alle possibilità . . . To possibilities . . . between us," she now countered in her own toast, still leaning against him and sniffling slightly.

"I would hope they might be probabilities . . . more than possibilities," he suggested.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Why not?" he offered. "We've each waited a long time — for someone else who knows what it feels like . . . to be left behind . . ."

"Yes, we have," she softly agreed as she continued looking at him. "You can see me . . . as an equal though?"

"I see you as Sofia," he replied. "A really nice lady, with a really nice job. I don't have the nice job . . . or the nice stuff anymore right now . . ."

"But I see you as Michael," she assured. "A really nice guy . . . a true prince, even without a castle."

"Sofia . . ." he admired.

"Michael . . ." she began allowing herself to admire in return.

They shared a moment of blissful silence leaning together. They then looked around, and realized they were now alone on the restaurant patio.

"Mind if we hear more of that Verdi?" Michael now suggested. "You still have _Va' Pensiero_ cued up?"

"Yes . . . I do," she replied, as she allowed the waltz to begin playing within her once again as she turned up the volume a bit this time on her stereo.

"Would you dance with me?" he invited. "I'd just like to give you a good memory for a change . . . to go with that tune."

"Michael . . ." she openly cried with a grateful smile now, looking at him as she began waltzing with him again. "I am sorry though," she added, " . . . I am not always like this."

"Hey," he reassured, " . . . you had a bad break. I can understand that."

Sofia just closed her eyes and pressed tightly against him as they danced, while he looked at her for a moment.

"The 'successful empress' and the 'pauper prince'?" he then felt compelled to ask — to blurt out.

"I could call myself the 'jilted bride' . . . at least you made it to 'abandoned husband'," Sofia gently countered as she looked into his eyes now. "But no," she calmly decided, looking at him as the world swirled around them. "Just Michael and just Sofia. That is what I want to explore. That is what I really want."

He nudged her tightly, closing his eyes now as he turned with her.

"Could I tell you something honestly though?" Sofia now asked him, stopping for a moment as she looked into his eyes.

"Always, Sofia," Michael both assured and invited her.

"I just want to be understood," she allowed herself to confess to him, "and really . . . to love and be loved, truly so. That is what I desire now. But," she hesitated, " . . . before that can happen, before I can do that freely . . . I would like to . . . I need to hear someone pledge that they won't do what has been done to me before."

"Well, having been left and involuntarily divorced myself, I'd kind of like the same thing," Michael admitted. "Sofia . . . I'll be honest with you, too. We both know that we have some exploring to do yet, down this road. But . . . I know what you're asking, and I can imagine why. I understand. I'll let you know though that I'm beginning to feel something good about you. You can probably already see that, actually!"

Sofia just warmly smiled.

"So," he carefully but deliberately continued, " . . . I'm willing to pledge . . . and to promise that there will be no sudden changes of heart, or unpleasant surprises from me. At the very least, I won't deceive you. I hope we can discuss things between us as they come up, and it's important to me that we're honest with each other. If it isn't working for me, I'll let you know. If it doesn't work out for whatever reason, I would like it to be because we both agree that it's what is best . . . for both of us."

"But if it does work out for us?" Sofia now boldly asked.

"Wow," he could only sigh.

"Good . . . just checking," she assured with a gentle smile. "Given what I have experienced, accepting good things has seemed almost more difficult at times than being ready for the bad."

"This is some topic to be talking about on a get acquainted date though, isn't it?" he asked.

"For some it might be," Sofia replied. "But for me, and hopefully for you, it allows us to begin something. That is what I am interested in."

"Then let us begin," he invited, " . . . with this dance . . ."

"Oh, Michael . . ." she could only say to him as they resumed dancing again, as she closed her eyes and practically buried her hood against him.

"This is a wonderful dream of yours, you know," he added softly to her as they twirled around together as the music played.

Suddenly, Sofia couldn't help herself anymore as she stopped them both . . . and kissed him . . . tearfully, freely, fully kissed him . . .

— — — — —

The strains of _Va' Pensiero_ were once again softly spreading and echoing across an Ornament Valley bathed in the light of millions of stars and a crescent moon.

"Never heard that before tonight," Lightning noted to Sally as they emerged from their own lingering kiss, while continuing to finally enjoy a quiet moment alone together, just parked in the desert beside the road leading back towards town. "It's nice though," he added.

"It's a sign now," Sally said with a smile as she looked past Lightning towards Shangri-La.

"Think we'll lose her out of Dinoco?" he asked.

"If Sofia wants to go," Sally replied, " . . . I couldn't be happier for her. But one way or another, she'll be sticking around from now on. Plus, she's a car who values commitment. I don't think she'll leave us hanging . . . with Dinoco, or anything else."

"But hey, anniversary guy," Sally now said, "and I am so glad it is our anniversary, no matter what the number or fraction . . . you ready to continue on back to the Wheel Well here?"

"And then hit the road — or I guess the air now — again tomorrow, to the next race?" Lightning added.

"It's home for us, my Stickers . . . all of it," Sally sighed, leaning against him, as she looked at both him and the world around them. "I love this, and I love you, Lightning McQueen."

"We are home now, really back," he agreed, " . . . and I love you, my Sally Carerra McQueen. Hey, why don't you go ahead and peel the paper strip off my other side here?"

Sally moved around him and gently tore the strip off, this time with her teeth. "Hmmm . . . it says you belong to me," she noted warmly while she continued to seductively nuzzle his side with her bumper.

"Ohhh, Sally," Lightning replied, involuntarily shuddering at her touch. "I . . . belong to you . . . totally . . ."

"But there's one more thing," Lightning noted with satisfaction as he now looked off into the distance towards town. "Turn and take a look at the drive-in's marquee . . ."

"Why?" Sally asked, still looking at him from the side. "The last show's over for the night by now. The theatre's closed, and they should have turned it off."

Lightning just smiled and looked at Sally, as she then proceeded to turn anyway and her eyes fell on the drive-in's still brightly-illuminated marquee as she saw . . .

SAL & STICKERS  
18 MONTHS OF HEAVEN  
TONIGHT

They turned back towards each other by the roadside, and cried openly together.

"_You . . ._" she whispered intensely through her tears.

"You, too . . ." he said softly right back.

"What can I do for you?" she simply but earnestly asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "You're already doing everything I could ever ask for."

Sally just buried her hood against Lightning.

"This journey . . . our journey," she cried softly. "It just keeps getting better and better . . ."

"Kaa-choww . . ." he slowly whispered in deep agreement with her.

_Finish_

* * *

_Hold onto your dreams. And don't be afraid when they come true . . . or forget to share them._

_Best wishes,_

_Norwesterner_


End file.
